Dimension Hoppers
by sugarsugarrush
Summary: Prince Star Butterfly basically had it all. He'll be king of a planet and he's the Demigod of the Skies. One day, the sacred Wand of Mewni ended up releasing 1,001 ancient monsters called the Maßöffner. Star now must capture all of the Maßöffner before they destroy the whole universe and turns out he'll need the help of human Macaria Diaz. (Female Marco, Male Star)
1. Star Butterfly

Heavy, booming footsteps were getting closer to the young, platinum blonde haired boy.

"Hello!? I been stuck in this cage for, like, weeks! Get me the fuck outta here!" He yelled.

The footsteps stopped. The dragon laughed. "You are funny for a lowly human!" "Don't you dare compare me to a human! I'm one of the universe's demigods! Ima Mewman!" The boy yelled. "And why would you, a Mewman, dare to venture into a dragon's lare!?" The dragon asked as he laughed. "Cuz you dragon folks gots lots of gold. I mean, I'm technically king of Mewni but I don't owns the gold, you know? I needs my own gold. Venus told me that yous gots some gold so I came here," the boy explained.

"Kid, haha, look around this cave! Of course I have gold, and you are not getting any. I am hungry. I think I should eat roasted human," the dragon said. "Mewman!" The boy corrected. The dragon rolled his eyes. "Prepare to be burned!"

"Wait, before you roast me, you wanna see a magic trick?" The boy asked. "Sure. What is is?" The dragon agreed. "Ima break outta these chains in under 10 seconds," the boy said. "Hahahahaha! Good luck with that! That is unbreakable steel made by a giant's blood! Not even my fire can burn it, and dragon's fire can burn anything!" The dragon cried, laughing.

"Ok. Prepare to be amazed!" His tan, muscular arms were chained behind his back. With a simple pull, the chains broke and the pieces went flying. "I did not even go pass 2 yet..." the dragon said, still surprised. The boy's laughter brought the dragon's attention back to him. "You say you are a Mewman, correct?" The dragon asked. "Yep," the boy answered, checking to make sure the indestructible golden cuffs he wore on his wrists do not have a dent in them (and thank goodness they don't). "Impossible! Even a normal Mewman would have trouble breaking through those chains! Who are you?" The dragon asked.

The boy smiked.

"The Demigod of the Skies. I am Prince Starious Sire Regulus Butterfly of Mewni. I really hate long names so let's shorten it to Star Butterfly. But, just call me Star."

The dragon blinked. "I have heard stories about a Mewman named 'Star the Destroyer'. He just takes what he wants, whenever he wants. He leaves destruction in his path. Perhaps you are the 'Star' everyone has been talking about?" The dragon asked. "Uh, damn right!" Star cried. He then put his right hand up. "Skyblade!" He yelled.

A golden spotlight started shining down on him and falling from the hole in the ceiling was a sword with a golden hilt that had golden angel wings. "Ohhh, I have heard about the famous Skyblade as well. But, alas, it is just a sword. My dragon's fire can still melt it!" The dragon cried. "Alright. Go for it. Lemme tell you this, though. Ima Mewman. And I'm the prince of Mewni. Soon to be king of Mewni. I'm even the wargod of the skies; I fucking rule the skies! And look, this is my Skyblade. The hilt was made from the tears of 1,001 fairies. And everyone knows that the tears of a fairy is an enchantment. The blade was made from real stardust. And real stardust is indestructible. This sword was made to be unbreakable and powerful," Star explained. "Stop confusing me!" The dragon yelled before breathing fire.

Star casually brought the sword up and the flames simply bounced off of the blade. "What!?" The dragon asked in disbelief. "I heard that a dragon's blood becomes rubies as soon as it comes out of the body. Let's see if it's true!" Star pondered before charging towards the dragon.

* * *

"I'm back," Star casually announced as he entered the throne room, holding a huge sack. Demigoddess of Magic Queen Moonaria Royale Lumina Butterfly of Mewni simply blinked. "Star?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm excited to see me too. Can't talk now. I'm going to my man cave," Star said, not turning around. "Star," Moon (members of the royal family can only call her that) flatly said. "Hella busy," Star answered. "Star!" Moon yelled.

Moon was very annoyed.

She waved her hands and the sack Star was holding floated to her. "Ah! My treasure!" Star cried. Moon opened the sack. It was filled with rubies and all sorts ot treasures. "Star! Where in the universe did you get all these!?" Moon asked. "I slayed a dragon," Star answered.

"Hahahahaha! Our Star is back!" Demigod of Balance King Rivarious Rex Lucius Johansen-Butterfly cried as he entered the room, laughing. He and Star did their father-son handshake while Moon stood there impatiently, tapping her foot. "Your son just beat up another monster and you're acting like this is ok!? He's already known as Star the Destroyer! Soon, he'll mess with the wrong person then we'll have a war in our hands! River! Discipline your son! He listens to you!" Moon cried (he allows people to call him River).

"Moon, look at it this way. At least our son is alive. It has been months since he disappeared and everyone was convinced the boy was dead," River answered. Moon stopped fuming to think about it. After a while, she spoke again. "Wait, that means Star's Wand Reciving Ceremony is in a week!" "Oh yeah! How could I forget!? Star will finally get the Wand of Mewni!" River cried.

Star, however, was confused. "Ummm, yeah, y'all never told me about this 'Wand of Mewni'. Mind explaining it to me?" Moon smiled. "Gladly. Centuries ago, our great ancestor, the Earth Goddess of Wisdom Lady Minerva, was tired of watching over the humans who dwelled on Earth and she was tired of getting into drama with all the other gods and goddesses. She just wanted a place where she can just stay and relaxe. Be at peace. And so, she tavelled all over the universe but stopped once she arrived at a certain planet. That planet was Mewni.

"Back then, Mewni was an uninhabited area filled with many plants that can't be found anywhere. She would stay on Mewni and relax there before going back to her goddess duties. Unfortunately, that peace didn't last.

"Strange monsters called the Maßöffner arrived. They had a reputation of coming to a planet and destroying it along with the beings inhabiting them. Lady Minerva, however, didn't want to give up her planet. And so, Lady Minerva came to the goddess Lady Diana for help. Lady Diana came up with a way: create humans with godly powers to fight and protect the planet from the Maßöffner. It sounded like a brilliant ideal so she visited other goddesses on advice on how to make the demigods. Every goddess she visited, they lent her their powers. The gods wanted to help too so they also lended her their powers.

"With the powers she was lended, she created a magical wand of creation. With that wand, she created the very first Mewman out of the dirt from the planet, which was our very first queen, Mewni. Her name was inspired by the goddess, fun fact. Anyway, Lady Minerva created more Mewmans. Led by Mewni, the Mewmans fought the Maßöffner. But before they were sent off to battle, Lady Minerva handed Mewni her magical wand so she would be victorious over the Maßöffner.

"To this day, Lady Minerva still watches over the Mewmans and she still loves her planet. To honor her, on the 17th birthday of the future ruler, we award them the wand," Moon explained. "So basically, I gets another weapon? Sweet!" Star cried.

"No, Star, the wand is not a weapon. It's a guardian tool. Meant to protect Mewni. The ceremony works like this: You will be given a plain white tunic to wear and sandals. That's it. No royal treasures or jewels. Or, what you call, 'bling'. Your father and I get to dress up, however. We will enter the Temple of Minerva first. After, the Priestess will call you to enter. The Priestess will take the wand and have Lady Minerva bless it. Once Lady Minerva sends her blessing, a mystical creature will come and offer you its powers, just as the gods and goddesses had done for Lady Minerva. The creature will give you the wand after giving away it's power and will give you jewels and all sorts of treasures to wear. After that, we will have a ball. As future king and weilder of the Wand of Mewni, you can't skip out this time. Nobody knows who the future king is. You will stay until the end." Moon explained.

Star nodded, deep in thought. He really hoped he would get a Minotaur as a mystical creature.

"The next day, you will be send off to the Dominus Cloister where you will be educated for 7 years," Moon then said. That got Star's head out of the clouds. "The fuck is that?" "The Dominus Cloister is a temple where all future monarchs of Mewni of the Butterfly line must go to for 7 years before taking the title of Queen, or in your case, King. You are closed off from society. You can never leave the temple. Nobody except for you is aloud to enter. Inside, it will just be you and all of the Earth Gods. They will train you. You will learn how to master the Wand of Mewni, how to rule over Mewni, and other things the gods think that you will need to learn. It's always different," Moon explained.

Star's eyes grew wide. "Wait!? Are you fureal!?" He asked. "Star. I am your mother. When have I ever told a joke?" Moon asked. Star gasped. "That's true!" Moon cleared her throat so she can continue.

"Let me tell you about the time when I got my wand. They day before, my mother, Demigoddess of Echantments Queen Cometina Domina Caelia Butterfly, allowed me to invite close friends to have a private slumber party. The next day was the ceremony. The creature that came was the Queen of the Fairies, Titania. And so, I had the power of the fairies with me. After, there was the ball and the ball was so beautiful! The next day, I went to the Dominus Cloister but unfortunately I couldn't stay long because my mother was assassinated and I immediately had to become queen. Star, I hope your experience is magical. More magical than mine," Moon explained.

"Yeah...I'm all for getting the wand and all...but going to some cult place, yeah...nope. Ima just not go. 'Sides, I haven't finished going on adventures with the Zodiacs yet," Star answered.

The Zodiacs were 12 of the greatest warriors of Mewni. When Star was younger, he ran away from home. While he was away, he traveled all over Mewni. As he did, he met 12 misfits. He would recruit them on his journey and they would continue to travel. Eventually, River himself found Star and dragged him back to the royal palace. But that wasn't the end. Star would still sneak out and he hung out with the 12 misfits. They would go around, starting fights. River then realized that Star was actually making friends so he allowed the misfits to live at the palace so Star wouldn't have to sneak out just to hang out with his friends (Moon wasn't ok with it. To this day, she still isn't ok with it).

The 12 Barbarians, Moon called them, would train with Star and soon would with him to other dimensions, exploring and starting fights. After a while, they became 12 of the greatest warriors of Mewni and they call themselves the Zodiacs. Prince Star, Mewni's greatest warrior, leads them proudly. They are well known for destroying everything in their path and they were called Star's Barbarians by those outside of Mewni. Other than going from dimension to dimension with Star, they would fight in the Colosseum.

They won every fight.

They were feared but respected both on Mewni and the universe. When it comes to rules, they only listen to Star, a fellow "barbarian" and their leader. They won't listen to anyone else. If Star gives an order, they follow. If someone else like Moon gives an order, they do whatever they want and it's usually the opposite. As mentioned earlier, Moon wants them out of her palace.

"The ceremony is next week, why don't you and the Zodiacs go on 1 last adventure?" River suggested. "What!? No. Absolutely not. 1.) He just got back. 2.) I would like for him to be in one piece. 3.) He needs to get rid of all that barabrianism they have bestowed upon him. It's best that he stays here and prepare for the ceremony and the Dominus Cloister," Moon explained. When River and Moon turned to look at Star, they realized he was gone.

* * *

Leo threw his battle axe at the wall, causing it to be stuck. "Victorious! Mwahahahahahaha!" "We're always victorious, why you acting like it's new?" Virgo asked, walking past the muscular man. "Aw, lil' bitch, I don't wanna deal with your bitch ass attitude! Fight me if you gots a problem!" Leo yelled. Virgo rolled her feline like eyes. "Guys...please stop fighting..." Tiny and scrawny Pisces mumbled. "Fuck you!" Scorpio yelled back.

"When's our next fight!?" Aries asked Sagittarius who was busy counting his arrows. "How the fuck am I supposed to know!? Ask Virgo!" Sagittarius yelled. "Damn, chill!" Hot tempered Aries yelled back. "What's wrong, Cancer?" Libra asked the crying woman. "He broke up with me again!" Cancer answered. "Who?" Libra asked. "Zylius! He said that he doesn't date barbarians!" Cancer said, crying louder than before. "You wanna jump him later on?" Libra asked. Cancer nodded her head.

"Heyyyy! Aquarius! Let's go to the club!" Gemini cried. "Yeah, girl! Which one tho? Scorpio! You're coming to the club with us!" The curvy Aquarius cried. "I don't go to clubs with you hoes! Remember the last time!? I almost killed someone! Mewmans are so annoying as fuck!" Scorpio cried. Gemini rolled her eyes. "Are you fucking kidding me!?" Taurus yelled at Capricorn, following close behind. "I was supposed to make that kill, but you just fucking got in the way! You made me look like a fucking wimp!" Capricorn yelled, speed walking away from Taurus. "Man! Chill!" Taurus yelled. "I gots no chill! Pisces! Get this fucker outta here! He be getting on my nerves!" Capricorn yelled.

"Wassup, homies!?" A familiar voice cried at the entrance of the Man Cave.

"Eyo! Boss!" Leo cried. Standing in the doorway with a big sack filled with treasures was Star. The Zodiacs got up and crowded around Star. They all started talking all at once as Star made his way through the cave. The Zodiacs backed up as Star undid the sack. He then dumped out the treasures. The Zodiacs started picking through the treasures.

"When did you get all these!?" Gemini asked. "I slayed a dragon," Star answered, laying on his silky, golden lectus. "Seriously? That's what took you almost 2 months!? You would have been done in at most 15 minutes knowing you! I'm disappointed in you!" Virgo cried. "Bruh, I was at some party, but some hoes needed me to do a quest for them so I was all like, 'aye'. When I was done, I was all like 'been ages since I hung out with my girlfriend Venus' so I saw her and stuff. She was the one who told me about the dragons by the way. We decided to play fight but she like to play dirty all the damn time so I was poisoned and she threw me at the dragon's lair. I couldn't move so I just stayed in that position for ages. Yooooo it took so damn long for the poison to wear off!" Star explained.

"That's why dumb asses date!" Scorpio cried. Cancer started crying. "Wait! I mean not you!" Scorpio cried. "Scorpio, I hate you!" Cancer yelled at him. Star sat there, laughing as he popped grapes in his mouth (they were Virgo's but he took them cuz why not). Pisces, the youngest, came up to him. "You seem different," he said. "Ohhh! Yeah, I'm getting the Wand of Mewnj next week!" Star answered.

The Zodiacs grew quiet.

No one said anything for 5 minutes. They just looked at Star in disbelief. Star just continued popping grapes in his mouth, wondering why the Zodiac were quiet. They usually aren't quiet so it was kinda weird. If Moon were here, she would have started crying tears of joy.

"That means we can't go on adventures anymore," Aries finally said, breaking the silence.

"Wait, man, what do you mean by that?" Leo asked Aries. "Yeah, Star's getting the Wand of Mewni. That means more destruction power," Sagittarius answered. "Are you people stupid? Men are so stupid! Star won't be able to go on adventures with us because he has to go to the Dominus Cloister!" Virgo cried.

Fun fact, everyone on Mewni but Star (until not so long ago) knew what the Dominus Cloister is.

"Why does he gotta go to the Dominus Cloister though?" Libra asked. "It was built for rulers to train to become rulers. I heard the Wand of Mewni will be the last thing a ruler gets before they take over. Obviously you gotta master that thing. I'm guessing that's why Star's being sent there," Taurus answered.

The Zodiacs turned to face Star. He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah...that...and I gotta learn how to be a king and shit...I'll be gone for 7 years..." He said hesitantly. The Zodiacs started talking amongst themselves.

"Ok, I see. I really wanna see what that wand can do. I also wanna go on adventures still. After the ceremony, we gotta go on an adventure!" Aquarius cried. "Yeah...um...funny actually...I'm leaving the day after the ceremony..." Star said, quieter this time. The Zodiacs started talking amongst themselves louder.

"That's bull!" Taurus yelled. "You're bull!" Capricorn yelled. The 2 muscular men started fighting. "What do you have to do this week? Like, do you gotta attend big stuff?" Cancer asked Star. "Wow. I actually have no idea. But I don't give a fuck! Let's go somewhere!" Star cried. "Aye!" The Zodiacs (including the equally beat up Taurus and Capricorn) yelled.

"You gots the dimensional scissors?" Star asked. "I mean, Libra had them but they fucking gone now," Virgo answered. "Wait, how did you get here then?" Libra asked after giving Virgo the death stare. Out of nowhere, Star pulled out golden dimensional scissors. "Ayyyyeeee!" Leo cried. "So, we going to the Bounce Lounge?" Star asked. "Why can't we go to any clubs on Mewni?" Gemini asked. "Cuz clubs on Mewni are shit!" Aries answered.

After writing a note to Moon just in case she enters the man cave looking for him, Star started cutting, opening a portal. "Let's go!" He cried. Star and the Zodiacs hopped in. Soon, they found themselves at the Bounce Lounge. This is where they all split up.

Aries, Sagittarius, and Virgo were drinking as much as they could.

Taurus and Capricorn were trying to kill each other and Pisces was trying to stop the two.

Gemini, Aquarius, and Scorpio were dancing.

Cancer and Libra saw Zylius, Cancer's ex, and were now trying to jump him.

Leo and Star were in the VIP lounge, surrounded by so many ladies.

"Ay, Leo. We close, right?" Star asked as a lady moved a strand of his platinum blonde locks behind his ear. "Yeah. We the closest out of everyone else. I knew you first but I joined the Zodiacs after Aries, Taurus, Gemini, and Cancer. What's wrong, man?" Leo asked, gulping down his wine. "So, you know how I'm getting the wand and going to the Dominus Cloister? I'll be gone for 7 years. I'll come back when I'm 25, and I'll become king. That means I'll have no more time to destroy shit with you guys. And that means I can't be leader of the Zodiacs," Star explained.

Leo put his wine glass down and thought about it. "You're right..." "So, I'm thinking that I should make you leader of the Zodiacs," Star said. Leo blinked. "...me? Why me?" Leo asked. Star waved the ladies away. Once all the ladies were gone, he sighed.

"I guess a part of me knew that this would happen. I don't know when it started, but I've been analyzing you guys, deciding who would make a great leader. In the end, you were the best choice. You have no idea how fucking hard it was to choose. You guys are like siblings to me. So, while I'm gone, lead the Zodiacs with pride. Even when I'm back as king, continue to rule over them with pride. Destroy as much shit you want. Win all of your battles. Make me proud," Star explained.

"Dude...what if I'm not a great leader like you? I mean, you are supposed to be king so you have no choice but to learn how to be a great leader, but me? I'll fail as a leader either way, whether I learn from you or not," Leo said. Star thought about it.

"To be a great leader, the number one rule you must follow is to listen to your people. If you don't listen to them, you're not leading them. You're controlling them. Those are 2 completly different things. I figured that out all on my own. If you follow that rule, you will not fail as a leader, understand?" Star explained. Leo nodded.

The two raised their wine glasses. "We will outshine every star in the universe. To our future!" Star cried. "To our future!" Leo cried. They clanked their glasses together before drinking their wine. Suddenly, a sweet but hypnotizing gas crept inside the lounge. "Dude...I'm having a hard time staying awa..." Leo passed out. Star recognized this gas.

"Fuck. It's Venus."

* * *

"STAR IS MISSING!?" Moon yelled.

Today is finally the day Star gets the Wand of Mewni. According to tradition, they have to begin the ceremony at sunset. Sunset is in 5 minutes. All week, Moon and River have been busy planning the ceremony. The decorations, the guest list, the ball, everything. They didn't have time to check on Star. Obviously they weren't aware that Star had left the palace. Moon had sent maids to check on Star to make sure he's ready and to lead him to the royal temple. Unfortunately, the maids couldn't find Star anywhere and had told the stressed out Queen Moon.

"Where could that barbarian be!?" Moon wondered, pacing back and forth. "Your highness! I found a note inside the man cave! It seems to be from Prince Starious," A maid cried, bowing. "What!? Give me the note!" The maid held it up as she bowed and Moon snatched it.

_ Hey mom! It's me, your son, Star! Yeah, I'm fucking shit up at the Bounce Lounge right now so I won't be home until, well, I dunno. I think after this me and the Zodiacs are gonna fight some monsters. I'll be back in a week, maybe 2 weeks. Most likely 3 weeks. Love youuuuuu!_

"Star..." Moon grumbled as she crumpled the note. Due to her anger, her magic started making things around her fload, even the maids. "Um, your highness! Please put us down!" A maid cried. "How irresponsible can that barbarian be!? He's going to be king in 7 years! I really hope the gods shape him to be a noble man! I need to do something about the Zodiacs! They're a bad influence on him!" Moon cried, pacing some more.

More things started floating and the candles giving the palace light blew out. Everything that was glass cracked. The maids screamed. "Moon! Calm down!" River yelled from the other end of the hallway. Moon blinked and everything stopped floating. She realized the hallway was in chaos. "Oh no! What happened!?" She cried. "You happened," River answered before asking, "Where's Star?"

Finally, it was sunset. The Mewman king and queen had no choice but to go on with the ceremony. They were in the great, royal Temple of Minerva. Outside of it were all of the ordinary Mewmans. Inside of the temple were some of the wealthy Mewmans and the rest of the royal family (the Butterfly side and Johansen side). A choir of muses sang. Queen Moonaria and King Rivarious entered the temple. The sunlight from the sunset shone, making the crystal dome from above sparkle and painting the temple in a golden light.

The Mewmans stood at attention as the king and queen passed by. Eventually, they made it to a statue of Minerva. They turned to face their royal subjects. "Mewmans! Behold! The Demigod of Balance King Rivarious Rex Lucius Butterfly-Johansen! The Demigoddess of Magic Queen Moonaria Royale Lumina Butterfly. Bow before your rulers and commanders in chief!" The leader of the Royal Mewman Guard announced. Every Mewman bowed.

Soon, a priestess dressed in red approached the rulers. "Mewmans! We are gathered here today to witness our future king and commander in chief gain the highest gift a Mewman, no, anyone in the universe, can recive. The Wand of Mewni!" Moon announced. She was actually completly unsure about how this was going to turn out. River secretly rubbed her back. Moon let out a sigh. "Behold! The Demigod of the Skies, Prince Starious Sire Regulus Butterfly, future king and commander in chief of Mewni!" The priestess announced.

Nothing appeared.

Moon huffed in annoyance. She hoped that Star would show up before the ceremony. She couldn't believe he actually skipped out on this. River, however, he just wanted to get this over with and eat as much food as he want at the ball. Moon decided to cast an illusion spell so the illusion can stand in for Star.

Suddenly, something crashed through the crystal dome. All of the Mewmans freaked out and drew their weapons, preparing to fight the new threat. "How dare a lowly being like you go against a whole planet of demigods, the Mewmans!? Show yourself!" Moon cried.

"Hold your fire!"

The Mewmans blinked. The thing had just spoken and it got up too. It happened to be Star. "Yo boss! That was lit!" Leo cried as he ran into the temple along with the rest of the Zodiacs. Star and the Zodiacs then noticed Moon's pissed off glare. "Maybe we should get back to the ceremony?" River suggested. "Ohhh!" The 13 answered before shuffling to their places.

The priestess looked around before continuing. "Um, behold! Your future king and commander in chief Demigod of the Skies Prince Starious Sire Regulus Butterfly!" The Mewmans applauded. Star waved. With the flick of her wrists, Moon summoned the wand and handed it to the priestess. She walked over the the huge statute of Minerva. "Lady Minerva! We ask for your blessing!" She cried.

A nice, white aura came out of the statue. Suddenly, a figure right in front of Star started to materialize. "Behold! The creature to grant the wand its power!" The priestess announced. Star crossed his fingers._ Please be a Minotaur, please be a Minotaur, please be a Minotaur, _he thought.

An angel appeared.

Not a Minotaur.

The Mewmans gasped. "An angel!?" "That's never been done before!" "Prince Starious must have intense power to have been able to attract the attention of an angel!" "Wait, that's not just an angel, that's an archangel!" The priestess, who was in complete awe, quickly gave the archangel the wand, daring not to look in his eyes.

"Starious. I am the Archangel Michael. You are quite a powerful child. I have fought against many universal evils, such as fallen angels and I also lead an army of angels. I sense you are a great leader and a powerful warrior. However, being a leader and warrior is not how destructive your power is. I hope the power I give you will help you realize what being a leader and warrior is all about."

The Archangel Michael then handed Star back the wand before vanishing. The wand transformed into...something girly. Star blinked. The Zodiacs snickered. At least now he was wearing lots of bling now. "The Demigod of the Skies now has the power of the Archangel Michael!" The priestess announced. The crowed applauded.

* * *

Star boredly watched as the dancers did their dance. He tried to sneak out of the ballroom about 57 times but Moon had already planted traps and guards all over the palace to prevent his escape. Now, he's sitting on his golden throne with his parents on each side of him to make sure he was with them at all times. He honestly thought all this was bullshit.

When the dancers were done with their number, they bowed and the Mewmans applauded. One dancer wouldn't stop looking at Star. He would try not to make eye contact but accidentally did just that as the dancers were leaving. She gave him a seductive look. Star sighed. Soon, some Mewmans came up to the royals to pay their respects. Star would glance at the Zodiacs. They weren't acting like barbarians for once but they also seemed to be having fun doing a bunch of dumb stuff. He sighed and leaned back in his throne.

This was his last night of freedom before he was to go to the Dominus Cloister. He was definitely not planning on spending it like this. He actually wanted to destroy a whole planet with the Zodiacs. Unfortunately, that was not an option.

A few days ago at the Bounce Lounge, his demon girlfriend, Princess Venus Draconia Lucitor, managed to knock out him and the Zodiacs and took them to her palace. Turns out, she heard that Star was going to the Dominus Cloister so she decided she would kidnap him and the Zodiacs (she thought they would try to break him out). Eventually, Star and the Zodiacs managed to escape. Star had no idea that would be his last adventure.

_So, this is how the Adventures of Star the Destroyer ends, _Star thought.

Suddenly, and just as he was sighing again, something hit the cushions of Star's throne just an inch away from his ear. Star kept his eyes straight a pulled out the object. It was a dagger. He stood up. "Star!? Where are you going!?" Moon asked in an annoyed but hushed tone. "Attack!" Star yelled, holding up the dagger.

Suddenly, swamp looking creatures appeared from the shadows, fully armed. The Zodiacs were the first to make action. They summoned their weapons and started fighting the swamp creatures. Soon, the rest of the Mewmans realized what was going on and summomed their weapons so they could fight.

Star grabbed the head of one of the creatures. "Where's your leader?" He growled. "In the cellar!" The creature answered, shaking in fear. "Fuck," Star cursed as he carelessly dropped the creature. "Skyblade!" He cried. He had summoned the famous Skyblade. "Zodiacs! Let's go!" Star cried as he ran out the throne room. The Zodiacs followed.

"What are those creatures, why they attacking, and where are we going!?" Gemini asked as they ran down the halls of the Butterfly Palace. "I dunno why they are, I also dunno why they attacking, but I do know their leader is in the cellar!" Star answered. "Wait, that's where all the weapons, treasures, and Mewni's grestest secrets are kept!" Capricorn cried. "No, shit!" Taurus yelled in annoyance. "Hey, no fighting! Y'all can do that later! We have to deal with a palace invasion!" Pisces yelled. The two nodded and focused on getting to the cellar. "I wonder how the leader managed to pass all the security," Cancer commented.

Eventually, the 13 arrived at their destination. "Ok...where are they!?" Leo asked. "This place is huge!" Libra cried, her voice echoing. They heard some cackling and they got their weapons ready. "Star the Destroyer and his Barbarians. I finally get to meet you! I'm Ludo. I sorta started this whole thing. Let's end this with less violence, yeah? Give me the Wand of Mewni and I'll leave your little palace alone," the voice, Ludo, explained. "Show yourself!" Star yelled.

Ludo slowly came into vision. It was a short, green swamp bird monster. The 13 blinked. "I'm waiting for my wand," Ludo said, holding his hand out. Star snapped his fingers and in his hand was the wand. He was planning on using it against Ludo but he has no idea how to use it. "The wand...the wand...!" Ludo cried. Star then concluded the wand could be a weird looking war hammer. He knew on the ceiling were a bunch of spikes that could prove to be usefull so he threw the wand up to the ceiling, hoping the spiked would fall on Ludo.

Unfortunately, he thought wrong.

The little crystal with the star in it on the wand shattered. The pieces fell onto the floor. The rest of the wand got absorbed into the small golden crown. The wand wasn't a wand anymore. It was a ring. As for the pieces, they all shot up to the ceiling. "Get me those shards!" Ludo commanded. Suddenly, more swamp monsters appeared out of the shadows and left the basment, following the shards.

Star blinked. "The fuck just happened?" He asked. The Zodiacs were speachless as well. "You idiot! And you are supposed to be king of the demigods!? I worry for your subjects. Those 1,001 shards are the Maßöffner! Ancient monsters that Minerva created you Mewmans to defeat! They are inside of those shards! If those shards leave Mewni, the universe is done for! How stupid can you be!?" Ludo yelled.

He noticed the ring laying on the floor. "The wand, I mean, ring, is the only thing to defeat them...wait...I can have the ring, then I can capture the shards, then I'll have the wand!" Ludo cried. Libra created a huge gust of wind with her metal staff, blowing Ludo away from the ring. "Not gonna happen! Star, get the ring!" Star grabbed the ring. "Let's get the shards!" Star cried. He whistled with his fingers. Suddenly from above, 13 flying Ponyheads flew down. They came down and transformed into 13 pegesi. "Let's go!" Star cried. The got on and flew away.

The shards were originally just flying around Mewni but now they're leaving the planet. Worse, the swamp monsters on big, black vultures were also aiming for the shards. Ludo was among them. Star, the Zodiacs, Ludo, and the monsters ended up fighting each other while in the sky. The shards then clashed together and a black hole opened up, sucking everyone in. It quickly closed behind them.

* * *

The party bus drove down one of Echo Creek's many highways, blasting loud music. Flashing lights, glow sticks, and lots and lots of drinks crowded up the bus. The high school students talked with each other and some attempted to dance despite the tight space. A girl sat back, smiled, and watched the party go. Eveything was going according to plan.

Perfect.

"Nice party planning skills," a voice said behind her. She turned her head and saw who it was. She smirked a bit when she saw the boy. The boy handed her a cup before sitting beside her. "You deserve it. Brittney is so happy with the birthday party you planned for her," the boy said. The girl smiled before the 2 gave each other a quick kiss.

"Hey!" Some guys sitting across from the young couple cried. The boy started talking to them. The girl took a sip from her cup before glancing out the window as the bus came to a stop because of the red light. Her eyes suddenly grew wide.

Outside the window, there was a boy with long platinum blonde hair, an Ancient Roman hybrid looking men's outfit, lots of jewellery on, and a sword falling from the sky. He landed on the sidewalk and grabbed the sword. It ended up vanishing. When he looked up, his sky blue eyes met her chocolate brown eyes.

Suddenly, he smirked at her.

The girl blinked.

_Is nobody seeing this? _She wondered.

The bus moved again.

* * *

_**The Legend of Star Butterfly**_

* * *

**So, guess what!? It's me! It's ya gurl, sugarsugarrush! So, lemme admit, I haven't watched Star vs the Forces of Evil since half of season two...my bad. I hope y'all like this world I created.**

**Moving on.**

**Dimension Hoppers is inspired by:**

**My Amazing Boyfriend (Chinese Drama)**

**Memories of the Alhambra (Korean Drama)**

**Steven Universe**

**Thor: Ragnarok**

**On My Block**

**La Reina del Flow (telenovela)**

**Siempre Bruja (telenovela)**

**Jane the Virgin (is that a telenovela?)**

**Eternal Love (Chinese Drama)**

**Ashes of Love (Chinese Drama)**

**Black Panther**

**Aladdin**

**Edens Zero (manga)**

**Nightmare Factory (Webtoon)**

**A Korean Odyssey (Korean drama)**

**The Nutcracker and the Four Relms**

**Star vs. the Forces of Evil (duh)**

**Pirates of the Caribbean movie series**

**Avengers movie series**

**Naruto**

**Rick and Morty**

**Lore Olympus (WEBTOON)**

**Mythology of the ancient world**

**Cultures**

**no tears left to cry by Ariana Grande**

**Gold Wings by Krewella**

**1,001 Nights (collection of stories)**

**Even Angels by Fantasia**

**DNA by Kendrick Lamar**

**King's Dead by Kendrick Lamar, Jay Rock, and Future**

**STOP TRYING TO BE GOD by Travis Scott**

**No Heart by 21 Savage**

**Atinga (Nollywood Movie)**

**The Originals**

**This Is America by Childish Gambino**

**Noragami (anime)**

**Goblin (Korean Drama)**

**Guardians of the Galexy Volume 2**

**Power is Power by The Weeknd, SZA, and Travis Scott**

**I'm hella into symbolism. Like, hella hella into it. So, of course, there's symbolism that represents Star. I also have some background stuff on him:**

**1.) Starius- The Mewman stuff are based off of the Roman Empire/Kingdom/Republic and Roman Mythology so I romanized Star's name into Starius.**

**2.) Sire- That's another name for a king and Star is the future king of Mewni.**

**3.) Regulus- It's both the brightest star (technically I should make that plural because Regulus is actually a cluster of 4 stars) in the constellation Leo and in the night sky. Going back to chapter 1, Leo and Star are both talking to each other at the Bounce Lounge and Star makes Leo the new leader of the Zodiacs since Star can't lead them anymore. You see what I did there? You know, Regulus being a _star _and that it's part of the _Leo _constellation? Also they are _leaders_? They even do cheers and say that they will outshine every star in the universe. And Regulus is hella bright. In Latin, the language of the Romans, Regulus means prince or little king and that's exactly what Star is.**

**4.) Butterfly- It's Star's name in the normal series. But, since I was being a nerd and shit, I googled the spiritual meaning of a butterfly. It means hope, rebirth, life, change, and endurance. I feel like that represents the Butterfly family. They have gone through so much and they rule over Mewni. Also, mainly focusing on Star, he is just filled with life in general and he's quite hopeful.**

**5.) Angels- At Star's special wand ceremony thingy, he wanted a Minotaur to give him powers. Instead, he ended up getting the Archangel Michael. Angels represent purity, wisdom, and comfort. Star is nicknamed Star the Destroyer because he has a reputation of destroying everything in his path. The Archangel Michael comes to him and tells him that "...being a leader and warrior is not how destructive your power is." Angels also guide people. Ever heard of guardian angels? Those words and power that Star received help guide him throughout the story.**

**6.) Demigod- It was kinda explained in Queen Moon's story time. Minerva wanted to protect Mewni from the Maßöffner. She used all of the other Roman gods and goddesses' powers to create the 1st Mewman and then many more Mewmans were created. The Mewmans are not exactly gods but they were gifted powers from the gods so that makes them demigods.**

**7.) Demigod of the Skies- How come I made Star the Demigod of the Skies instead of the Stars? Because of symbolism. The sky represents spirits, peace, and heaven. Emotionally, dreams that have to do with the sky show your spiritual feelings and state of mind. Clear skies mean happiness and peace. Stormy skies mean stormy situations in your life. Starry skies mean dreams, wonder, and imagination. Star and his life in general lives up to these. Mainly the starry skies part. Obviously. Star is always looking for adventure. Also, well, his name is literally Star and stars make up the whole jight sky. Stars make up whole stories like constellations, nebulas, even whole galaxies. The moon, sun, and clouds also make up the skies (they all mean something but that means I'll go off topic if I explain). That's basically an overall meaning of why Star's the Demigod of the Skies. It goes deeper than but that means more typing for me. Oh, and the Zodiacs, Star's barbarians, are based off of the Zodiac constellations and since they are stars, they are connected to Star.**

**8.) Maßöffner- Just a quick thing. Maß Öffner means dimension oppener in German. This story is called Dimension Hoppers so it kinda makes sense if there's a monster that opens dimensions and shit.**

**9.) Thor- Another quick thing. I got the whole idea of Star and Mewni randomly in general when I was watching _Thor: Ragnarok _with my little sister, little brother, and older cousin (fun fact, all of them are taller than me). It was the night before my cousin had to leave for college so he could start the second semester. We had spent almost 2 hours arguing about what movie we should watch and after a while we decided on Thor. I actually wanted to watch _Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End _by the way. So as we was watching Thor I started getting all sorts of ideas so I started typing. What I was typing ended up being the first part of Chapter 1. If we hadn't decided on Thor, this story would have been completely different.**

**10.) Alexander the Great- Star is literally based on Alexander the Great. I don't feel like going into too much detain on how but overall, Star leads his loyal barbarians (the Zodiacs), he has a reputation, always out exploring, quite influential and strong, was educated by the best scholars, a family member was assassinated, and had never lost a battle in his life. Just like Alexander the Great.**

**11.) Alister- It's a Gaelic, Greek, and Scottish name that means defender. Star technically is a defender. He's defending Mewni from both Ludo's henchmen and the Maßöffner. Also, he can still use Star as a nickname.**

**12.) Grimaldi- That last name actually has a long meaning. So definition wise, its a combinarion for 2 Germanic words. Grima means mask or helmet and Walda means bold. Put it together and it makes Grimaldi. Yeah, I don't know where the Walda fits in it either. Anyway, that fits Star. For the historical part, the last name was first found in the Italian city Genoa in 1169. It was used by the hella powerful Grimaldi family. One of the four noble families. To make it short, the Grimaldi family basically owned the place.**

**13.) Ethnicity- So, Star's true ethnicity is Mewman. They are based off of the Romans. On Earth, his ethnicity is Italian. Why did I make him Italian? Cuz reasons. Originally I wanted to make him Scandinavian cuz, remember, I had just finished watching Thor and I was hella inspired. Then the whole Roman idea seemed more interesting. Rome, the capital of the empire, is in presenr day Italy and the whole empire started in present day Italy and other stuff. Also, Italian is hella close to Latin. So, yeah, he's Italian. There was a time when I was debating on making him Greek or Roman but I chose Roman. Why? Cuz Greece is still around. The Roman Empire/Kingdom/Republic isn't. The Romans, I remember, were inspired by the Greeks a lot so that's one of the main reasons why I made his earthly name Greek.**

**So, that's all with the first pilot! The 2nd pilot will be released soon! I hope y'all like this! Don't forget to review! Later yo!**

* * *

**_Edited on: 11/13/19_**


	2. Macaria Diaz

_"Daddy, why are you in prison?" The young Latina asked. Her father sighed. "Your daddy did a bad thing. Now, he's in time out. He'll be back when you are in high school," her father explained. "But that's far away! What bad thing did you do?" The little girl asked. Her father glanced at the little girl's mother before answering. "Something that I should have stopped doing when you were born."_

_"Visitation time is up," the prison guard announced to the 3. "I'll miss you, daddy," the girl said. "I just hope you don't hate me by the time I get released," her father said. "How can I hate you?" The girl asked. Her mother started crying. "Angie..." the father said, looking at his wife. "Let's go," the mother, Angie, said as she grabbed the little girl's hand. Her father watched as he watch his family walk away._

She woke up.

"Why that dream...?" She yawned. She grabbed her uPhone and checked the time. "Uggg..." She rolled off of bed and knelt down to say a prayer. After praying, she dragged her legs to the bathroom. She turned on the lights and looked at her reflection and sighed. "Should I dye my hair burgundy...?" She wondered out loud. To officially wake herself up, she turned on her rose gold speaker that was on the counter. Soon, music started playing. "Ok. Let's go."

1.) Brush teeth

She was leaning against the counter and had dozed off a few times while she was brushing.

2.) Shower

She forgot to wait until the water was warm enough. _Well, at least I'm more awake than a minute ago, _she thought.

3.) Get dressed

She had done all the deodorant and body spray stuff. For tops, she had chosen a black, long sleeved shirt with the words "Fans" on the front, and black and white checkered pattern down the sleeves with roses. For bottoms, she chose skinny blue jeans. She slipped on her checkered Fans high tops and fastened her name necklace around her neck. She left her wavy chocolate brown hair down, as usual (it reached her butt). She typically wears clothing like this.

4.) Apply make up

Make up was her art. She was very good at at. Usually, she would do the "natural look". Whenever she felt like experimenting (and if she had any extra time) she would try all sorts of new looks. This morning, she was feeling less motivated so she did the natural look. After applying the make up, she put in her piercings. She has 3 ear piercings on both ears and 1 nose piercing. They're all studs. Last, she put on her silver cross necklace but she tucked it under her shirt. She only wanted her name necklace to be showing.

5.) Breakfast

She turned off her speaker and walked dowmstairs. She poured Good Luck Charms in a cereal bowl, warmed the milk (she likes cereal with warm milk), poured in the milk, poured a glass of orange juice, and sat down at the kitchen island to enjoy her breakfast.

"¡Buenas días Diosa!" Her mother, Angelica Gloriana Villanueva Rivera, cried as she entered the kitchen. She kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Buenas días," she answered. She watched as Angie (a nickname she lets anyone call her) walked back and forth, making sure everything was in her bag. "Diosa, do you know where my lab coat is?" Angie asked. "The laundry room," she answered. "Ah, thank you!" Angie cried before scurrying out of the kitchen to the laundry room. She checked her phone for the time and realized she should start heading to school.

"Bye mom, I'm going to school!" She yelled before walking out of the front door. "Ey, Diosa!" A familiar voice cried. She turned around to see a familiar looking boy with blonde hair with a light blue streak, green eyes, tan skin, freckles, an orange shell hanging from a string around his neck, a white short sleeves shirt with the "Thrashar" logo on the front, blue jeans, a blue and white flannel tied around his waist, a black wrist band on his left wrist, and black Fans as shoes. Of course, he had some piercings. He had 2 nose piercings and a few ear piercings. He typically wears stuff like this. He was coming towards her on a sky blue skateboard.

"Wassup, Jackie Lynn?" She asked. "Jackson!" The boy cried. She giggled. "You know I'm never gonna stop calling you that," she said. "Jackson Lynn Thomas. And, your names are like...uh..." "Macaria Albina Diaz Villanueva," she answered, continuing her giggling. "I should start calling you Marco," Jackson told her. "What, that's a boy's name!" Macaria cried. "Stop calling me Jackie Lynn! It's a girl name! People are gonna think I'm gay or something!" Jackson cried. "That's a classic. I'm never gonna stop calling you that," Macaria answered as she placed her black with roses skateboard on the sidewalk. The two talked as they skated to the school on their skateboards.

The both of them are actually secretly dating. Why in secret? Because they both have reputations. Jackson is the stereotypical "bad boy" that all the other girls are after. To keep up with his image, he would be a "player" but not since he's dating Macaria. He's often getting in trouble too. Anything to keep up his bad boy reputation. Macaria is the most popular girl in school. She's always winning at anything she competes for. Beauty pageants, she wins. Homecoming queen, she wins. Competitions, she wins. Plus, she's ranked number 1 in the school for grades. She tries very hard not to brag about her success. Anyway, her image would be ruined if she had a boyfriend, especially if it was a bad boy so she tells people she's single. Boys, even girls, would come to confess to her but she would always turn them down. Technically, she's already taken. She's also a huge perfectionist. Everything must go according to plan. If not, she'll do anything to make sure it does.

Once they got to school, they saw Macaria's frienemy, Brittney Wong, coming towards then. Brittney is that stereotypical rich bitch. She's always coming in second place whenever she competes against Macaria so she had made her out to be the enemy. Macaria's not trying to have anyone hate her so she tries to be nice to Brittney. Currently, they're friends. Once a competition comes around, they're back to being enemies. Brittney has jet black wavy hair with a middle parting, a lavender plaid newsboy hat, golden hooped earrings, golden name necklace, black short sleeves crop top, lavender plaid high waisted skirt, acrylic purple nails, a few golden rings, and black heeled Timberland boots. She is also wearing fake eyelashes and make up. Typically she would wear stuff like this.

Jackson kissed Macaria on the cheek before skating off. "What's wrong?" Macaria asked when Brittney approached her. "My limo driver didn't have any sparkling water for me this morning!" Brittney cried. Macaria blinked._ Rich people problems. _"Anyway. Halloween's in 2 days! You're coming to my party, right?" Brittney asked. "I kinda have to. You made me plan it out," Macaria answered. "Oh yeah! You're my party planner!" Brittney cried before talking about random stuff.

Some boy came up to Macaria and asked her for her number. Macaria gave him the usual answer. Brittney got upset that it's not for her. Macaria managed to change the topic. Brittney would go on with her rambling once again. This typically happened.

* * *

After school, there was a student council meeting. Brittney was vice president. Macaria was president. The meeting was the same as all the other meetings. Problems would be addressed and by the end of the meeting they would be solved. The meetings weren't very long because right after, Macaria and Brittney had cheer practice. Macaria was the cheer captain. After the practice, Macaria walked over to the karate dojo where she had her part time job being a karate instructor.

"Alright, guys! Warm up!" Macaria cried. She was in the karate outfit, showing off her black belt, and her hair was now in a ponytail. She walked around, watching the children warm up. "The children love you," Sensei Brantley, owner of the dojo, told Macaria. She shrugged. "They know I'm scary when I'm mad so that's probably why they're obeying me."

She felt Sensei Brantley snake an arm around her waist and she tensed up. _If you wanna keep your job, act like you don't notice, _she thought. She was well aware of her boss's...well uh...attraction. It's what helped her get the job. She knows she would get fired if she says something about it so she usually doesn't say anything. She noticed a kid was struggling so she used that as an excuse to get out of Sensei Brantley's grip.

"Good work today," Sensei Brantley told her when the lessons were over. "Yeah," Macaria agreed as she shoved her karate outfit in her bag. "Happy early birthday. You'll soon be 18, are you exicted?" Brantley asked. _Why's this nobody talking to me? _Macaria though before answering, "My birthday's a month away, I didn't realize it was so close." "Tell you what. As your boss, I'll let you live like an adult on your birthday. We should do some illegal drinking and stuff," Brantley said. "Thanks but no thanks," Macaria answered. She wanted to say she already does some illegal drinking (what high school student hasn't?) but decided to not make the conversation longer than it already is.

"Ah, you're such a good girl. Stay that way," Brantley said, touching her cheeks. They stayed like that for a while before Macaria gently slapped his hands away. "I have to go. It's getting late," she said as an excuse. "Let me walk you ho-" "It's fine. I'm almost 18. I can take care of myself," Macaria interrupted him. She grabbed her black bookbag (that had rose designs on them of course...she really likes roses) and skateboard and left the dojo.

As she walked home, she remembered she had to make one more stop so she walked in a different direction. She entered a small drug store called Ordinaty Store (how creative right?) and walked over to the teen working at the cashier (well, more like playing on his phone instead of working). "Is Enrique de la Cruz here?" She asked over the Mexican music being played on the speakers. "How do you know him, bonita?" The teen asked. "I just do. Is he here?" Macaria asked. The teen glanced up from his phone and looked up and down at Macaria. "Are you one of his hoes?" He asked. "Let me talk to Enrique de la Cruz. You're wasting my time," Macaria said, obviously annoyed. "Why should I let you?" The teen asked.

Macaria raised her arm so she could slap him. Before she could hit, someone grabbed her arm. She and the teen looked at who stopped her. It was a guy with black hair, a few tattoos and piercings, and a casual blue polo shirt and khakis. "Ignore my son," the man said. "Thank you, Jerrol," Macaria said. "Dad, you know her?" The teen asked. "Jan. This is Diosa, Enrique de la Cruz's goddaughter. I told you she might come over," Jerrol said. Jan gasped. "G-G-G-G-Goddaught-t-t-t-t-er!? That basically means she-e-e-e's his dau-u-u-u-u-ghter!"

Jan dropped his phone, ran over to Macaria and started massaging her shoulders. "What are you doing?" Macaria asked, confused. "I'm giving you a massage, my Diosa!" Jan answered. "Wait! I should say something in Spanish!" He cried, randomly grabbing a Spanish to English dictionary from the counter. Macaria turned to look at him. He had tan skin, chestnut brown eyes, and navy blue hair (technically black at this point) that has a dark brown beanie on top. He wore a camouflage T-shirt, black joggers, black Fans, and a silver cross around his neck. She noticed a few tattoos on his arms and a nose piercing. The kid, Jan, looked familiar.

"Wait, are you Jan Ordonia?" Macaria asked. "Yeah. I'm surprised you, Macaria Diaz, know who I am," Jan answered. _Fuck! Nobody can know about my connection to Enrique de la Cruz! _Macaria thought. Jan Ordonia was your average weird kid with no social life. He went to Echo Creek High with her and is always in all of her classes. "I'm not telling anyone you're Enrique de la Cruz's goddaughter," Jan suddenly said. Macaria blinked. She felt he still couldn't be trusted. She decided to have Jackson decide on what to do later on. Him and Aric Hartman. They are 2 of the smartest people (to an extent) she knows.

"Jan, as punishment, take her to de la Cruz. I'll take over," Jerrol said, snapping Macaria out of her thoughts. "But da-" "Don't be a pussy!" Jerrol interrupted Jan. Jan sighed, put on his black Fans hoodie, and nodded at Macaria, telling her to follow. They entered a hidden area and saw more men drinking Tequila and doing all kinds of drugs. Finally, they saw the familiar Enrique de la Cruz sitting at a table, talking to some man, with a bottle of Tequila in his hands.

Enrique de la Cruz is a scary, buff but short drug lord. He's also Macaria's father's best friend and her mother's brother. And, unfortunately for Macaria, he's her godfather. Fun fact, he was the one who gave Macaria her iconic nickname. He had jet black hair under a white fedora, a mustache, a bunch of ear piercings, rings and tattoos, and a white suit. Macaria thinks the fact that he wears a white suit when they all know he does dirty stuff makes him look stupid. "Ah! ¡Diosa! ¿Como estás? ¿Bueno?" Enrique asked before looking at Jan. "What? You gonna mess with my daughter? Stop looking at her, perro!" "N-N-No, I l-l-l-lead her to you, s-s-s-sir!" Jan answered. "Uncle, chill. Also, let him stay, I'm not gonna be here for long," Macaria told him.

"What can I do for you? You need Alejandro to give you a tattoo?" Enrique asked. "I told you I'm not getting any tattoos. I need you and your dogs to help me with some bitch's Halloween party," Macaria answered. "Ok. What do you need?" Enrique asked. "Tequila, decorations that are Halloween themed, speakers, lights, drugs, a DJ, my mom's helping me with the food, and Jackson's helping me with the playlist. I'll hit you up if I need anything else," Macaria said. "Ok. Buenas noches," Enrique said, kissing her forheard.

"How come you can talk to him easily!?" Jan asked as they left. "Cuz I can. From this point on, I don't know you and you don't know me. Don't bother talking to me at school. And if you tell anyone at school about...well...any of this, I'll make your dogs turn on you. You don't want a whole gang against you," Macaria threatened. Jan quickly nodded.

* * *

"I'm home!" Macaria cried as she entered her house. "What took so long?" Angie asked as she took stuff out of the grocery bags (she had gone shopping after work). "Traffic," Macaria answered. She keeps the fact that she still talks to Enrique de la Cruz a secret from her mom. She knows things will turn ugly if she knew. She dragged her feet upstairs, took a long shower, and fell on her bed. After staying like that for a while, she started doing her homework as she cuddled in her oversized red hoodie. After, she went to sleep.

Her morning started on a normal note. She woke up, got ready for the day, ate breakfast, and rose on her skateboard to school with Jackson. She survived school and went to the dojo. After, she went to Ordinary Store and talk to the guys about the stuff needed for the party. Finally, she went home. Her mother had already started baking so after changing into her hoodie and putting her hair into a messy bun, she joined her.

* * *

Macaria slowly opened her eyes that next morning. Looking dead at her was a decorated but creepy looking skull. "Ahhhh!" She screamed, rolling off of bed. "Hahahahaha! It was a mask! Happy Halloween!" Angie cried, taking off the skull mask before walking out of the room. Macaria groaned before starting her morning routine.

At Echo Creek High, you can wear your Halloween costumes if it was school appropriate. Macaria didn't really think of a costume so she did some light Dia de los Muertos themed make up. "Oooooo, looking spooky, Diosa!" Jackson said as soon as Macaria walked out of her house. "Um...what are you supposed to be?" Macaria asked, looking at his black hoodie. "The Grim Reaper!" Jackson answered. "You look normal to me," Macaria said, smirking a bit. "But I really am the Grim Reaper! But wait, tonight when we go trick or treating, ima go full out!" Jackson cried. "Oh..." Macaria trailed off before skating away on her skateboard.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Jackson asked as he caught up to her on his skateboard. "I tell you this every year. I can't go trick or treating with you and the boys. Brittney's party is tonight and I have to be present to set it up. Plus, I can't be seen doing childish stuff like that," Macaria explained. "Oh, I forgot," Jackson said. They skated in silence.

School went normal. Well, other than the fact that people were wearing their costumes. Teachers were dress coding students left and right. Brittney's costume that she wore to school was a silver tiara. Obviously she was a princess for Halloween. After school the dojo was closed so Macaria went to her house to bring the food that had been baked and brought it to the Wong Mansion. Around the same time, some of the less scary looking members of Enrique de la Cruz's gang, called the Perros, arrived with the stuff Macaria asked for.

"Watch where you put everything! My party must be amazing!" Brittney ordered. Macaria rolled her eyes. Around 7 Macaria got a text from Jackson.

_Jackie Lynn: i got u a dj. his name is jan ordonia. ovi u dont know him. he has the playlist i put together. i know ur done with setting up the party and now ur supposed to go home and get ur costume. u can still go trick or treating with us. just get a costume that people wont recognize u in. u can come to the party late. also srry for typing up the hella long paragraph_

Macaria had to admit. That was a nice plan. So, she left the mansion and walked all the way to her house that was noticeably tiny compared to Brittney's mansion. She took off her make up and put on the outfit she usually wears at home. She then put her hair into a messy pun, put on the decorated skull mask Angie had used to scare her this morning, pulled her hood over her head, grabbed her mom's guitar, decorated it a little, and grabbrd her skateboard. Yes, she was Mateo for today.

She left her house and saw Jackson was sitting on the stairs of her pourch. "And you make me...un poco loco~!" He sang. "Don't...just don't..." Macaria cringed. "Ok. You like my costume!?" Jackson cried, pulling his Ghostface mask down. Other than the mask, he had a black cloak on and a weird looking knife. "What's up with the knife?" Macaria asked, walking down the stairs. "I tried making a scythe," Jackson answered, following her after picking up his skateboard. Macaria grabbed from his hands and threw it into the bushes. "Yeah, no. Where are the rest of your boys?" Macaria asked. "Oh, they're waiting for us," Jackson answered.

The two skated on their skateboards until they reached the park. There were 3 guys wating for them. "See? I brought the guy I was talking about. His name is Marco. He goes to another school," Jackson said. "Sup. Oskar Greason," the guy dressed as a vampire said. "Blake Lemons," the guy dressed up as a nerd said. "Are you sure you're not a girl?" the guy dressed up as a girly ballerina asked. Jackson gave him a sign telling him to cut it out. "I'm Justin Armberg. All of the girls love me!" The ballerina said.

After introductions, the 5 of them got to work. On their skateboards they skated all over Echo Creek, scaring kids and taking candy. They even went to a haunted house. Turns out, all of the boys are scaredy cats. Macaria wasn't scared at all. Eventually, it was getting late and the Halloween party had started already. "Hey, you should go to this party with us," Justin said. "Nah, I don't go to your school. It would be weird. Later!" Macaria said in the lowest voice she could muster before skating back to her house.

"Diosa? Aren't you supposed to be at Brittney's party? I mean, I'm fine with you not going since it's a school night, but I also want you to go cuz you get to hangou...why do you have my mask? I've been looking everywhere for it!" Angie cried as soon as Macaria enrered the house. Macaria handed the mask to her mom. "I'm going to the party, I just need to get ready for it. I went trick or treating with Jackson and his friends," Macaria said, pouring her Halloween candy in a jar. "Oh...Jackson..." Angie said. She really doesn't like Jackson.

After putting the jar back in the pantry, Macaria ran upstairs to look for a beautiful but last minute costume. She paced back and forth in her room. She then got an idea. She took a traditional Mexican dress out of her closet. The off shoulder part was white and the rest of the top was black. The skirt was red and the layer under it was white. _Yeah, this will make a good last minute costume, _Macaria thought. She changed into it before applying her Dia de los Muertos themed makeup. For her hair, she let it down and put some of it up into a bun. She kept her cross necklace around her neck and put on her black wedged sandals. "Ok, this should be good," she said to herself, looking at herself in the mirror.

Macaria had her liscense and could drive without adult supervision so she got into her car and drove to Brittney's mansion. After struggling to find a place to park her car for 20 minutes, she entered the mansion through the main entrance. "Damn. Good job, me," Macaria commented, admiring the decorations. The smoke machines and neon lighting were giving the whole place a mysterious vibe. Spiderwebs made out of silly string were randomly all over the place along with the rest of the Halloween themed decorations she had asked for.

"Omg! Macaria! I'm so glad you made it!" Brittney cried, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Her hair was curly, she still had the tiara on, and now she was wearing a poofy purple dress. "I planned this whole thing. I kinda have to be here?" Macaria answered. Brittney started to attempt to talk to her over the loud music. Kids in all sorts of costumes walked right past them. "Wow, nice costume! It looks so real!" Brittney told the kid who looked like a swamp bird monster thing who had the skull of some animal on his head and a septor. "Nah, darling! You look real in your costume! Love you, baby!" The kid cried before walking off.

"Ok tonight we're gonna get you a boyfriend! How's Justin Armberg? Every girl likes him," Brittney told her. "He's not my type," Macaria answered. "Good cuz he's mine," Brittney said. Macaria blinked. _Then why did you suggest him to me? _She thought.

After a while, Macaria deciced she needed some fresh air so she snuck away from Brittney and poured herself some Tequila in a wine glass. A slow song started playing and everyone made their way to the dance floor with their significant other. It made it easier for her to sneak out at least. She walked outside and slowly closed the door behind her. She took a sip of Tequila before looking at the rose garden in front of her.

Suddenly, she heard some grunting and something that sounded like swords clashing. Curiously Macaria followed the noise to see what was going on. When she turned the corner, she saw the same kid that Brittney said the costume looked so real on. Some other men dressed as some swamp creatures were also there. What threw her off gaurd was she also saw someone familiar fighting the creatures.

_ The boy who fell from the sky! _

Macaria got the feeling she wasn't supposed to see this so she back up and started walking back to the party. "Diosa!" She heard someone cry. Coming towards her was the Grim Reaper. "Jackie Lynn," she answered. "They were slow dancing so I was looking for you so we could slow dance too," Jackson said as he took off his hood and mask. "Sorry, I needed fresh air," Macaria said. Jackson took her wine glass and set it on the floor.

"Now that we're here...Macaria Diaz, may I have this dance?" Jackson asked, holding his hand out. "Oh my gosh, Jackson Lynn Thomas! You're so cheesy!" Macaria laughed as she took his hand.

* * *

Today was the day after Halloween. That ment 2 things. 1.) Halloween candy could be found in every students' bags. 2.) Kids with hangovers dominated the school. Currently, Macaria was stuck in her math class. Sure, the class hasn't begun yet, but she wanted to get out already. Jackson, who sat in front of her, turned around to face her. "Can I have some of your candy?" He tried asking. Actually, he sounded more like this: "Kin I hab sum a yur kindee?" He had a hangover. "Why didn't you stay home?" Macaria asked, taking a lolipop from the candy pile on her desk. Jackson groaned before turning around.

The late bell rang and some students quickly ran into the classroom, hoping they don't have to get a tardy pass. "Alright, ya little shits, if I see any candy out, y'all get to go on a date with me," the math teacher, Miss Skullnick said, munching on a sandwich. The students cringed at the idea of going on a date with their teacher so they quickly hid their candy in their bags.

_"Oooo! I'm so rich! Hehehehehe! Oh, *ahem* Miss Skullnick, yeah, you have a new student that will be joining your class. He should be there by now," _the principal said over the intercom. This got the students to start talking amongst themselves. It's been a long time since there was a new student so this was all new to them. "Ey! Shut the fuck up!" Miss Skullnick cried.

Soon, the door opened and the new student walked in. He had platinum blonde hair with a black Champian headband, beach tan skin, sky blue eyes, a few studded silver ear piercings, a white shirt and a silver dog tag hanging from a chain, a dark blue Champian jacket, black Champian joggers, Abibas Superstars on his feet, and a few rings on his finger. His bookbag was just plain black.

"Introduce yourself, ya uncultured swine," Miss Skullnick said. "Sup, I'm Alister Grimaldi and I'm from Italy," the boy, Alister Grimaldi, introduced. Macaria tuned out for the rest of the class. She's seen Alister twice now. He was the boy who fell from the sky. _Why's he here!? _She thought as she internally panicked. Her lolipop fell from her mouth.

She learned a few things about the new boy. Every girl in the school, excluding her, had a crush on him. Macaria decided it was because he's blonde, has blue eyes, and is Italian. The second thing she learned is although they don't have the same classes, they are often passing each other in the halls. Unfortunately. The third thing she learned is he's on the football team. How? Because one of the members mysteriously disappeared and he showed off his skills on the field. That member that disappeared was now replaced.

Her head started hurting.

She ran to the dojo and went through lessons, hoping he would escape her mind. He didn't. _Was it cuz I saw him fall from the sky and fight some monsters? Naw, I'm cursed. Wait, there's no such thing of a curse, _Macaria thought.

* * *

Macaria entered her house without announcing she's back. She just needed a long, warm bath. She ran straight upstairs, entered her room, took off all her clothes as the water warmed, and soaked into the tub. Not at most 5 minutes in, she felt a strange disturbance in her house. That disturbance was bothering her. Groaning, Macaria dragged herself out of the tub, put on her black joggers with the BLUE logo going down her sides, and red oversized hoodie and wabbled all the way downstairs.

"¿Qué?" Macaria asked as she saw the sight before her. Sitting on her living room couch was her mother and a familiar blonde boy. "Ah, Diosa!" Angie cried, getting up from the sofa and walking over to her. "I was wondering when you would come home! I want you to meet someone who will be living with us for the rest of the school year!" The boy got up and stood next to Angie. _You've gotta be fucking kidding me! _Macaria thought.

She looked at the strange boy who's now living at her house. "Why is he here!?" She yelled. Her mother gasped. "Macaria! That's not how you treat your guest! He's an Italian foreign exchange student! Be easy on him!" "But I saw him fall from the sky! He had long hair and some Roman cosplayer outfit! And a sword with 2 angel wings! He is obviously not from Earth! What if he's here to take over Earth!? He's an alien!" Macaria cried. "Macaria Albina Diaz Villanueva! You are being very immature! Now help your guest get used to things around here!" He mother cried. "Tch, fine," Macaria answered. She glared at the boy, Alister Grimaldi.

"Sorry. My daughter thinks she always has to act like a barbarian. Alister Grimaldi, meet Macaria Diaz. Macaria Diaz, meet Alister Grimaldi. She'll show you how things work around here," Angie said. "Thank you, Mrs. Diaz," Alister said. Macaria rolled her eyes and walked over to the kitchen. Alister followed.

_Ok, so I'm obviously cursed. I must have something dirty hidden around here, _Macaria thought. She opened the cupboards and looked inside of them before she looked inside of the refrigerator. She was looking inside of the dishwasher (that the Diaz family has never used before since they handwash their plates) when Alister decided to talk. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Tryna find the cause of why I'm cursed," Macaria answered, still looking inside of the dishwasher.

She heard Alister snickering. Obviously upset, she got up and pinned him against the refrigerator. "What's so funny, bastardo?" She asked. Alister looked down at her. Macaria looked up at him. "I saw you fall from the sky all those nights ago. Then again at the Halloween party yesterday. You was fighting some swamp creatures. Now you think you can just waltz on into my life and everything will be fine!? Well, pardonome, but my life goes exactly as planned and it will always, no, only go exactly the way I planned! I have my own fucking life plan and blue eyed blondies who fall from the sky in some cosplaying outfit are not in my plan. I suggest you pack your bags and get yo sorry ass back to Italy. Or wherever you come from. And stop looking down at me. I'm shorter than you but you don't needs to make it hella obvious to me!"

"Do you think I wanna be here? Believe me, once I find what I came here for I'm outta this shitty place," Alister said. "Find your shit before I kick you out!" Macaria cried. She noticed Alister was trying to suppress a growing smirk. _He's mocking me, _Macaria concluded. Sighing, she let go of him and walked off so she could continue to look for the thing that cursed her.

She lifted up the bowl of grapes that are usually on the kitchen island. Nothing there. Alister took some of the grapes and started eating them. Rolling her eyes, she ignored him and continued looking. Eventually, she ended up in the living room. She took off the cushions of the sofa and looked inside the sofa. Still, there was nothing. She stomped off. Alister put the cushions back.

She looked under the sofa and the coffee table. Still nothing. She even destroyed the living room. Nothing. She stomped upstairs. Alister cleaned up the living room. Around that time, Macaria was trashing her room. But she still couldn't find anything. Sighing, she sat on her bed.

On the wall across from her bed was one of her greatest artworks. It was a nice graffiti portrait of her face and the upper part of her body with roses and skulls. On the side of her head was a small black queen's crown. The color scheme was gray, black, white, and red. Her skin wasn't colored in so it was white but parts of it were shaded in with black, her hair was black, her eyes were also black, she had her piercings but they also weren't colored in but parts were shaded in with black, and her lips were red. The outfit that the graffiti portrait of herself was wearing was a traditional Mexican dress (more like the top of the dress). The top was off the shoulders and it was red. On her head, she wore a bouquet of red roses and the leaves were black. Around her neck was a black cross necklace. Outlining the portrait were roses and skulls. The roses were red with black leaves and the skulls were not colored in except for the parts that had to be shaded in with black. She calls this artwork_ La Diosa del Equilibrio. _It represented beauty and balance over her own world. Whenever she felt like her world was in danger of falling apart, she would talk to the graffiti.

Like now.

"Hey, Diosa. Am I curse?" Macaria asked. Obviously graffiti can't talk so she didn't get an answer. Instead, she heard some crashes. Confused, she tied her hair into a messy bun and exited her room to see what it was. Alister also left his room. "What's going on?" He asked. Macaria ignored him. He wasn't in her life so she shouldn't talk to him.

The two ran downstairs. "Mom? Is that you?" Macaria asked. They heard more crashes and this time, it was clear to figure out where it was coming from. "The backyard," Alister said, running off. Macaria followed. The two entered the yard, only to find nothing there. "Wow. That was a complete waste of my time," Macaria commented. She turned to enter the house when Alister grabbed her by the hood. "Oww, what!?" Macaria cried. "Slyblade!" Alister cried.

Falling from the sky under an anonymous spotlight of golden light was a sword with a golden hilt and angel wings. The same sword Macaria saw last night and the night of Brittney's birthday party. The sword landed in Alister's hands. Macaria blinked. "So swords fall from the sky now?" "Shhh," Alister hushed. "What? The swamp monsters are gonna come out?" Macaria asked. Alister hushed her again. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Owie..." a voice mumbled. Macaria blinked again. They saw the shadow of some woman. Alister got into fighting stance while Macaria debated on whether she should fight or let Alister do all the fighting. The shadow got closer and closer until they could make out the face.

It was Angie.

The Skyblade vanished and Macaria let out a sigh in relief. "Hm? Did I scare you kids? I was trying to take out the trash but the bin was too heavy!" Angie cried. "It's ok, mom. Let me do it. You should rest," Macaria told her mom. "Awww, thank you, Diosa! And Alister, this home is your home. You don't have to be so tense," Angie said before entering the house.

"You're hella strange," Macaria told Alister. He just shrugged. "Naw, you people are the strange ones." "Who are you?" She asked. "Alister Grimaldi," he answered. "No, I don't want your fake ass identity. I mean who are you really? What are you really?" She asked. He sighed before answering her question. "Hekapoo is gonna kill me for telling you this. Demigod of the Skies Prince Starious Sire Regulus Butterfly. I'm not from 'round here. I'm from another dimension." "A demigod...? Like Mawi?" She asked. "Who?" He asked. "So your real name is Starious..." she mumbled to herself, ignoring his question.

Suddenly, shooting stars decorated the night sky. The two forgot about what they were talking about and looked up at the sky. It was as if time had just stopped. They had forgotten all about their troubles. They could just sit back and relax. They didn't even bother to make wishes. Everything just seemed perfect for them in that moment.

"Star."

"Hm?" Macaria asked, wondering if Starious had just said something. He turned to face her. "I really hate long names so let's shorten it to Star Butterfly. But, just call me Star," he said. Macaria faced him. She knew she was going to cringe at herself for this, but she saw his eyes twinkling like stars. Like, actually twinkling. She turned her back to him.

"This is all too weird. Don't think that we friends or anything. We both have different lives. Let's not interfere with each other's lives. You'll do your demigod stuff while I'll do my high school senior stuff. Let's just remain allies, aye?" She turned around again and held her hand out, waiting for him to shake it. Star smirked. "Aiit." His big hand took her tiny hand.

* * *

_**The Legend of Macaria Diaz**_

* * *

**Hey! It's ya gurl, sugarsugarrush! Anyway, damnnnnn I didn't expect people to read or like this! Thank you, my homies! So, if this story seems to get boring or confusing, I'm so sorry. Oh and by the way, I made a few references. Let's see if y'all caught them:**

**1.) uPhone is iPhone. Jackson bought it for her. It's the 8.**

**2.) Fans are Vans, as in the brand Vans.**

**3.) Good Luck Charms is Lucky Charms, as in the cereal.**

**4.) Thrashar is Thrasher, as in the brand.**

**5.) Aric Hartman is Eric Cartman from the show _South Park. _I really love shows like that.**

**6.) Mateo is Miguel from the movie _Coco._**

**7.) Champian is Champion, as in the brand.**

**8.) Abibas is Adidas, as in the brand. Fun fact, my name actually rhymes with Adidas hehehe.**

**9.) BLUE is PINK, as in the brand PINK.**

**10.) "I'm not from 'round here. I'm from another dimension." It's actually some of the lyrics from the theme song for the original series. I thought it would be kinda cute it I put it in there.**

**11.) Mawi is Maui from the movie _Moana_**

**12.) "I really hate long names so let's shorten it to Star Butterfly. But, just call me Star." Star said these exact words when he was introducing himself to the dragon back in chapter 1.**

**Ok also, more symbolism and representations for Macaria:**

**1.) Macaria- It means blessed. It's also the closest name to Marco. That's actually the main reason why I chose Macaria. Definition wise, Macaria is a blessing. The name is a Spanish name. And I guess also Greek. Macaria is not a common name. I love rare names. I have like a ton of names also and most of them are rare (even in Nigeria - yes I'm Nigerian - my names are rare).**

**2.) Albina- It's from the Latin word Albus that means white or bright. It matches the name Macaria. The name is Latin, obviously. Oh, it's from the ancient Latin city of Alba Longa. Obviously the name isn't common either. Since all this Mewman stuff is Roman and stuff, I thought it would be nice if Macaria had something that's Latin.**

**3.) Diaz- It's obviously a Spanish last name. It means days. Fun fact, it's the 141's most common last name in the world and it's more common in Mexico. Also, it was already Marco's last name in the series.**

**4.) Villanueva- I literally came up with this when I was watching _Jane the Virgin _with my little sister. Villa means village and Nueava means new so her last name translates to New Village? The last name kinda fits the story tho cuz Star comes to Earth, specifically Echo Creek, so he's in a new village? I dunno. Oh, and it's obviously Spanish.**

**5.) Diosa- Diosa means goddess in Spanish so everyone calls Macaria a goddess. In the story, she's called goddess because she's both beautiful and...I don't wanna spoil anything. But, the reason why I nicknamed her Diosa is for a completely different. It has to do with Greek Mythology and another character, Venus, who's Star's girlfriend. I wanted to name the 2 important girls in Star's life after the goddess of beauty so Venus is named after the Roman version of Aphrodite and Macaria is kinda based off of Aphrodite. I'll kinda go more in depth of how she's based off of Aphrodite in the next bullet point. And no, I won't make her a player. I don't roll like that. Loyalty is key. I'll make Venus a player tho.**

**6.) Roses- If it hadn't been made obvious, Macaria has a whole obsession of roses. They're on her shirt, skateboard, bookbag, everywhere. In the story, she just likes roses because of their beauty. Roses actually symbolize both beauty and balance. Macaria, it it hadn't been made obvious, wants balance in her life. Of course, each rose color have other meanings but overall they symbolize balance. Earlier I mentioned how she's based off of Aphrodite. According to Greek Mythology, Aphrodite's lover (I should say one of her many lovers), Adonis, got hurt real bad so she went to her side. One version said that his blood and her tears created the first rose. Another version said she tripped and got pricked by a thorn bush (how embarrassing...how's that so much like my life tho lol?) and the white flowers turned red, creating roses. And going far back, Aphrodite was born from sea foam and whenever it fell to the groubd white roses would form.**

**7.) Skulls- Where there's roses, there's skulls. Whenever people see skulls, they think of death. Skulls have other different meanings tho. They symbolize beauty, change, power, strength, protection, wealth, vanity, and transformation. So, we all know Dia de los Muertos, right? The Mexican holiday (more like days since it's from October 31st to November 2nd)? If you don't, watch _Coco._ Sugar Skulls are big around this time. Instead of a time of mourning, it's a time of celebration. How optimistic, eh? Family members decorate skulls and put them on the graves of their decreased family members. In this chapter, Macaria sort of celebrates that. She has her own interpretation of it tho. As explained in the story, Dia de los Muertos is New Years for Macaria. She says goodbye to all of her problems of "last year" and welcomes her "new year". She celebrates all of the accomplishments she's made and basically brings in the new. To her, skulls mean the truth cuz we all got skulls under our flesh and people can lie with their think skin but can't with the skull, or something like that. Throughout the story, you'll see how skulls represent her.**

**8.) Venus- A quick thing. So, we all kinda know who Venus is, right? She hasn't been properly introduced, but we know her as Star's current girlfriend. I'm not trying to spoil anything, but all you need to know for right know is both Venus and Macaria are like the same exact person because of many factors. I wanted to make them so much alike to the point they could be twin sisters. Ooooo, I can't wait for the two finally meet! Even their symbolic stuff are similar. The roses, skulls and stuff. Oh, fun fact, Macaria is obviously from Earth. As for Venus, think of the planet Venus. Venus and Earth are sister planets. See what I did there!? **

**9.) _On My Block_\- Another quick thing. Y'all know the Netflix show _On My Block, _right? I was watching it with my litle sister and best friend (she's Nigerian like me and taller than me). As I was watching it, I ended up making Macaria and Star have a little of each of the characters' traits. **

**10.) Telenovelas- I really like them. Sometimes they remind me of Nollywood dramas and movies (Nigerian dramas and movies). You see, ima try to make Star's life as some sort of Epic and Macaria's life as some sort of telenovela.**

**11.) Personality- Originally Macaria was supposed to be a tomboy. Her parents were the ones who have the life plan. She wouldn't be dating Jackson, she would just have a crush on him. Star, meanwhile, would accidentally release the Maßöffner since he was playing with the Wand of Mewni. The wand was actually supposed to be used by the current leader whenever there was trouble. Also, everything would be all like medieval times instead of like the Romans.**

**12.) Frida Kahlo- So of course I put a historical figure. She is literally based off of Frida Kahlo. She is artistic, independent, visual, dramatic, mature, a feminist, creative, has her own world, blunt in a way, delicate, strong, and an adversity overcomer. Just like Frida Kahlo. Oh, here's a fun and hella creepy fact I found out about Frida Kahlo. When her body was getting cremated, once the flames touched it her body literally sat up.**

**13.) Ethnicity- In the original series, Marco was Mexican. In this story, I was obviously going to keep that. At the time I was trying to decide on what type of character Macaria should be, we were learning about Mexican culture in my Spanish class and I ended up searching up more on it at home. I fell in love with it. I'm also a fan of telenov****elas so yeah.**

**So that was some background stuff on Star and Macaria! The story will officially begin next chapter which will be released...hahahahaha...I have absolutely no idea. Also, I apologize for the Spanish! I obviously don't speak it well. Like, I know a lot to the point I can fluently understand when I hear it and I can speak it. Writting it is a different story. But still, I'm not a native speaker. If you're a Spanish speaker and the Spanish I use is sooooo bad, let me know. I too would cringe if someome said something in my language (Igbo) and it didn't sound that great.**

** Hope you guys like this and don't forget to review! Later yo!**

* * *

_**Edited on: 11/16/19**_


	3. Season 1 Act 1

Months ago...

"AHHHHHHHH!" Star yelled as he fell from the sky. He was falling too fast to the point he couldn't breathe well He saw the ground grow closer and closer so he gripped his sword tight and prepared for impact.

With a big boom he landed on the floor. "Fuck..." he mumbled, collecting himself. He looked around and saw that he wasn't on Mewni anymore. There were strange buildings touching the sky, strange vehicles all over the ground, and dots of lights that seemed to float.

He then saw something.

Sitting in one of the vehicles, he saw a goddess. She had tan skin, a beauty mark under her one of her chocolate brown eyes and chocolate brown hair that looked like it was straightened. _I must be on Earth,_ he though. From all the stories he was told since he was young, they were stories of the gods, goddesses, and the universe. The gods and goddesses were from Earth. They would be involved with human affairs. He was guessing the goddess that was sitting in that vehicle must be getting into human affairs. _And all this time I thought the Earth gods and goddesses were a myth,_ Star thought.

He wondered what goddess she was. Definitely the Goddess of Beauty. She would be the Greek Goddess Aphrodite or the Roman Goddess Venus. He then realized that Aphrodite and Venus are the same person, er, goddess. _If she's here, that means Minerva might be around here. I can get Minerva to fix the Wand of Mewni then the Zodiacs and I can leave!_ Star concluded.

He noticed that the goddess was looking at him so he smirked. The vehicle then drove away. "Ah, shit!" Star cried, starting to run after the vehicle. Unfortunately he couldn't because something fell on top of him. "Owwww...what the fuck!?" Star yelled. "Bro, chill!" A familiar voice cried as it got off Star. It was Leo. "Leo! Where are the others?" Star asked. "They'll show up," Leo answered.

Soon, the rest of the Zodiacs were falling from the sky. Once they were all on the ground, Star told them about the goddess and the plan. "That's...actually not a bad plan..." Virgo said. "Which way did the goddess go?" Aries asked. Star pointed to the direction the vehicle went in. "Describe how she looks so we can split up and find her," Aquarius said.

"Well, she's hella pretty. And...uh...you know how bad I am at describing things! Just, you'll know when you see her," Star explained. Soon, a portal appeared under the 13. "What's going on!?" Libra asked. They suddenly fell in and soon found themselves in some strange looking library.

The library had a high roof. All sorts of books were lined in the shelves against the walls and there were several floors. The roof was a glass dome and it showed the night sky. In the center of the library was a gigantic globe with all sorts of galaxies on it.

"Y'all have no idea how pissed I am right now...!" A voice grumbled from above. The 13 looked around. Coming down on some of the many crystal clear floating steps was a woman with white skin, a yellow Victorian gown, scarlet red curly hair, 2 black horns, and a flame in between the horns. The gown had a white, tight top with the sleeves off the shoulder and black arm cuffs ended the sleeves. She had a black corset around her waist and the skirt of the dress was yellow and frilly with a bunch of layers. In her hands was a black frilly fan. "Honestly! Can you guys for once not act like uneducated barbarians!?" The woman cried. The 13 blinked. "Um...who are you...?" Sagittarius asked.

"Who am I!? I am Hekapoo, the Goddess of the Dimensions! The creator of the Dimensional Scissors! Some planets worship me as their goddess! The creator and enforcer of dimensional law!" The woman, Hekapoo explained. "Perfect! You can take us back to Mewni!" Cancer cried. "Ha! Y'all wish!" Hakapoo answered, crossing her arms. "What do you mean by that!?" Gemini asked.

Hekapoo walked over to the globe and started spinning it. "Thousands and thousands of years ago, the Great Creator put me in charge of monitoring the dimensions. And so, I did just that. In the beginning, all was fine because nobody knew they were a part of a universe. But soon, that changed. Beings are trying to travel from dimension to dimension. As goddess, I decided to award them Dimensional Scissors to help them with their travels, but only if they absolutely deserve it. I will never give a human my beloved Dimensional Scissors. They already abuse their own power. Now they're polluting the universe with their things they call 'satellites' and 'spaceships' and 'rovers' all for the sake of science. That and they are destroying their very own planet! Why should I trust them with my creation? There were times where my Dimensional Scissors had fallen into the wrong hands and I have had to punish those who abused them. But, something never seen before has happened right before my all seeing eyes. The Wand of Mewni has shattered and so many things have been illegally transported to a different dimension. That caught my attention. But, I find out that it was you 13 who were responsible. Why am I not surprised? You barbarians have gone to many dimensions and caused all sorts of trouble. I've tried many ways to punish y'all but unfortunately they've been futile. Now, because of y'alls barbarianism, the Maßöffner is on the loose again! Sure, I am the Goddess of the Dimensions but that doesn't mean I can control the Maßöffner!"

"Um...what are the Maßöffner...? We've only heard stories about them but doesn't mean we know what they are," Taurus asked. Hekapoo sighed. "Great, powerful, and dangerous monsters that can open portals to any dimension at any time. The thing is you can't see them. They are practically floating dimensional gates that have a mind of their own. They destroy everything in their paths. Now, they're released in the universe again. Thanks to y'all, the universe could be destoyed," Hekapoo explained.

The 13 grew quiet. "Now y'all are quiet," Hekapoo said. "Um, are you gonna punish us...?" Pisces asked. "Ya damn right I am! Ima punish y'all with a punishment that took a whole civilization to do with godly help for many, many years! Hehehehehe...yes...the perfect punishment..." Hekapoo mumbled, rubbing her hands together. The 13 flinched. "What are you gonna make us do?" Star asked.

Hekapoo glared at Star and started walking around him. "Ludo is out there now. Do y'all know he and his henchmen are some of the universe's most wanted criminals? That's why the Zodiacs will deal with him. Believe me when I say he's a hassle! The Zodiacs will also have to somehow banish him and his henchmen to the Black Hole Dimension. And as for Star..."

She stopped walking and stood in front of him, continuing to glare at him. "You will find and capture the Maßöffner. All 1,001 of them. Until you do, you and the Zodiacs won't be allowed to go back to Mewni." "Wait! But I'm the only heir to the throne of Mewni! I can't look for 1,001 monsters all by myself! I'm supposed to be at the Dominus Cloister, training to become king!" Star cried. "You should have thought about that before breaking the Wand of Mewni. The universe is about to be destroyed and you're worried about being king? You will make a bad king. Sure, I agree with the fact that a king should listen to his people but there are other things a king must be. Unfortunately you don't have those qualities. A king is you must be responsible for your actions and bare the consequences. You, Prince Starious Sire Regulus Butterfly, are not responsible. You just do whatever you want, whenever you want, leaving destruction in your path. You are known throughout the universe as Star the Destroyer. I don't think you should be proud of that," Hekapoo explained. "Now she's about to start a long ass speech again..." Star mumbled.

"The ruler of Mewni must build up their elite guard as they grow up. Your elite guard are the Zodiacs, 12 of Mewni's strongest warriors. It's incredible how unquestionably loyal they are to you however, they too, due to being under your leadership, don't have some of the skills required for them. Them defeating Ludo will help them. You finding the Maßöffner will help you. But, y'all are getting punished at the same time. Now, I will send the Zodiacs back to Earth so they can start their hunt for Ludo. To be nice, they may defeat any Maßöffner that gets in their way. You will stay here for a few hours and I will help you learn how to fit in on Earth while you look for the Maßöffner, " Hekapoo said. Leo clenched his fists and started walking towards Hekapoo. "No. We stay with Star. He's not just our leader, he's our bro-"

With a straight face and a snap of her fingers, she opened a portal right under the Zodiacs. They had fallen in. Remaining in the library was just her and Star. "Will I meet them again?" Star asked. "Yes, you will. Now, Earth 101 will begin!" Hekapoo answered. She clapped her hands and all sorts of books came out of a huge portal ontop of Star's head and fell on him. "What the fuck, lady!?" Star yelled. "Don't you dare use informal language in the presence of your elders! Especially me! If I want, I could easily transport you to the Black Hole Dimension!" Hekapoo cried. "Fine," Star grumbled, crawling out of the mountain of book.

He saw one book in particular. It looked very old. It was big, heavy and all sorts of stuff were peaking out of the pages. "Whatever you do, keep that book closed," Hekapoo ordered. "Why? It was one of the books you threw on me," Star answered. "To protect both of our sanities, do not open that book!" Hekapoo cried. Star didn't like Hekapoo, but judging by the look on her face, he deciced he should listen to her so he put the book down.

"Ok, first things first is your earthly identity. Your name is Alister Grimaldi. Your parents are Ansaldo Grimaldi and Eva Grimaldi. You are their only son. You are from Genoa, Italy. You know material arts, Latin, Italian, and English. You played football and soccer growing up. Now, I will help you form your childhood. After we form your childhood you will learn of the history of Genoa, then Italy, then Europe, then all of Earth. Well, not all the history but enough to the point you will fit in with the rest of your age mates. I'll help you with other things like wardrobe and laws and stuff. Oh, and nobody can know you are a demigod. Nobody. You hear?" Hekapoo explained. Star nodded. Hekapoo smiled. "Good. Let's begin."

* * *

_**Act 1: back to normal.**_

* * *

Present day...

Macaria slowly opened Star's bedroom door. "Why's mom making me do this?" She wondered out loud. She looked around the room. It was surprisingly empty. Angie had provided a bed with sheets and pillows, a drawer, and a bedside table. Star's bookbag and luggage were in the opened closet. Star himself was sleeping on the floor. _So, the future king of Mewni sleeps on the floor, eh?_ Macaria thought. She walked over to him and sat criss cross.

She doesn't even know how all this happened. One moment she's having a normal day the next he was in her life. His name is Alister Grimaldi. He's an Italian foreign exchange student who's supposed to be living with her. But, that's only his cover story. He's actually the Demigod of the Skies Prince Starious Sire Regulus Butterfly who will soon be king of Mewni, a planet of demigods in another dimension. He calls himself Star. Unfortunately, Star won't tell her why he's on Earth. But it wasn't her business. She didn't want to know either. She has her own problems to worry about.

"Oi, wake up," Macaria flatly said after she slapped his face. Star slowly opened his eyes to see Macaria looking down at him. "Oh...a goddess..." he mumbled. Macaria blinked. "Duh, why you think people call me Diosa?" Macaria answered. Star rubbed his eyes as he sat up. "Oh. It's just you," he said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Macaria asked.

"Why did you wake me up?" Star asked. "Cuz we got stuff to do" Macaria answered. They were now sitting across from each other. "Wait, why?" Star asked. "Cuz we just have to," Macaria said as she got up and left Star's room.

After the 2 got ready for the day, they went downstairs to the kitchen. Macaria was making eggs while Star sat at the island, staring at his phone. "Um...you not gonna use it?" Macaria asked, looking at Star's phone then at him. "I will use it. Just not now," he answered. "Come again?" Macaria asked. "Hekapoo taught me how it works. I just gotta remember," Star said.

"Who's Hekapoo?" Macaria asked. Star looked at her before shivering. "Let's not talk about her...she gives me PTSD." "She that bad?" Macaria asked. "She's just...something else. But if you really wanna know who she is, she's the reason why I gotta live with you. She has this wheel with the names of every human living on Earth. She spun it once and the arrow landed on your name," Star answered, putting his head down. Before Macaria could say how weird that was, she remembered her eggs so she went back to work on them. Once they were done, she put them in plates and set them down on the island.

"Hey, uh, what do you call yourself?" Star asked. "Macaria," Macaria answered. "Yeah, Marco. Why you suddenly being so nice to me? Like I'm not telling you to stop or anything, it's just weird," Star asked. "It's Macaria. And why can't I be nice to you? You're living in my house and mom won't let me kick you out. And I'm not tryna be nice. I'm actually a hella nice person. Dia de los Muertos just ended. That means a new year for me. That also means all my prolems have washed away. Kinda why I'm being nice right now," Macaria answered. "Sure..." Star answered, suspiciously looking at her. "Oh, I gotta show you something," Macaria said suddenly, running upstairs.

She came back with a piece of paper and put it in between the both of them. Then she took out a red pen. "Read the paper then sign it," Macaria said, handing Star the pen. "Why do I have to do this?" Star asked. "You're living in my house. My rules," Macaria answered. So, Star took the paper and read it.

_Rules of Living With the Diaz Family (put together by Diosa)_

_Party A: Macaria Albina Diaz Villanueva_

_Party B: Alister Grimaldi_

_1.) Party B will only solve his own problems without dragging Party A into it_

_2.) Party B will only take anything things that belong to him unless he has permission to take something else and Party A must give final permission_

_3.) Party B will not bring any friends over unless they are approved by Party A_

_4.) Party B will leave Party A's life alone_

_5.) Party B, even though he claims to be a demigod king, will be under the direct rule of Party A_

_6.) At school Party B does not know Party A and he will not hang out with her_

_7.) Party B will not release any information about where he lives currently_

_New rules shall be added once Party A officially apporves of the rules._

_I, Party A, agree with the terms of this contract._

_Macaria Albina Diaz Villanueva_

_I, Party B, agree with the terms of this contract._

_Alister Grimaldi_

Right next to Macaria's name was a signature. Right next to Star's name was blank. "You sign right next to your name," Macaria said. "For the contract to be fair, shouldn't I put some of my own rules?" Star asked. "Welcome to Earth, where nothing is fair," Macaria replied. Sighing, Star signed it. "Good. I'll keep this for future references," Macaria said as she put the contract in her pocket.

"For the friends coming over thing, are you ok with the Zodiacs?" Star asked. "As in horoscopes? I don't believe in that type of shit," Macaria answered. "They're my elite guard. They're supposed to be fighting Ludo, the swamp monsters you saw, but ever since I left Hekapoo I haven't seen them around. Maybe they're in disguise in your school?" Star explained.

"¡Buenas dias Diosa y Alister!" Angie cried as she entered the kitchen. "Buenas dias," Macaria said. "What?" Star answered. "It's Spanish! Anyway, what were you children talking about? It seemed important since you guys were all close together," Angie asked. "What? No we weren't," Macaria said. "Yes you were!" Angie cried. She walked into the kitchen and flipped on the tv and switched the channel to the news station. After, she started making coffee. Macaria watched Star try to figure out how his phone worked.

_"I am Erik Baasc and I know what's best for Los Angeles. Currently, we are under the threat of some organization called 'Immortal'. They are responsible for the murders of the innocent of this great city. I promise to get rid of them with all my power once I am in office. That, and all violence that happen all over the neighborhoods of this beautiful city!"_

"Who's the guy?" Star asked, pointing to the man on tv. "Oh, that's Erik Baasc. He's trying to become mayor of Los Angeles. I don't trust him..." Angie answered, glaring at the tv. "Immortal attacked again?" Macaria asked as she washed her and Star's plates. "Yep. They killed a woman who was on her way to the supermarket in some neighborhoods a few away from here. I hope they don't come to this neighborhood, Echo Creek," Angie answered.

"Immortal?" Star asked. "Yep. They're some gang. Nobody knows who the members are, but we believe there are over 100 members due to so much evidence. They're responsible for the killings of so many people. It it seems to be at random since nobody can find a pattern. Anyone can be their next victim," Angie explaimed before turning to Macaria. "Diosa, this is why you should not hang out with your godfather Enrique. He's a gang leader first of all. Gangs are not a place a goddess like you should be with." "Yeah, I know. I haven't talked to Uncle Enrique since last time you and I visited him," Macaria answered.

Star studied the way Macaria had just now acted. When she answered Angie, she grabbed some of her hair and looked down. _So she was lying. She still sees this Enrique,_ Star thought. "Ah! Look at the time! Diosa, you and Alister need to start getting busy or you won't finish today!" Angie suddenly cried, getting up from the couch. "What?" Star asked. "We have to clean the whole house," Macaria answered. "Ohhhh! Yeah, I'm really good at cleaning!" Star cried.

"You missed a spot," Star said an hour later. He was laying on the couch and eating grapes as Macaria vacuumed the living room. "I thought you said you were really good at cleaning!" Macaria cried. "Yeah. I am really good at cleaning," Star said. "You haven't done anything!" Macaria cried. "I have! You see, the servants do the physical work. The royals just watch over and make sure they do the job right. I'm the royal, you're the servant. Technically, I'm hella good at this. You, not so much," Star explained. He popped another grape in his mouth and closed his eyes so he can take a nap.

Macaria was not happy.

She dropped the vacuum, walked over to the couch Star was napping on, and knocked it over. "Ahhhh!" Star cried as he fell. Macaria grabbed one of his arms and literally dragged him across the floor to the backyard. "Oww...what was that for...?" Star groaned, rubbing his back. He noticed he was at the back pourch. On the pourch were bags of roses.

"See these bags of roses? They're from my mom's rose garden. You are gonna dethorn all of them. By yourself," Macaria ordered, handing Star a pair of scissors before entering the house, slamming and locking the door behind her.

Star looked at the scissors. "So she wants me to get a servant to do them? I mean, she did give me scissors..." he wondered out loud. He started cutting the air. "A dimension isn't coming out! These scissors are useless!" He cried. He threw the scissors to who knows where and looked at the bags. "I have to dethorne all this!?" He asked.

Sighing, he took out one of the roses. "How hard can this be...?" He pondered. Holding tight onto the stem, he looked inside of the roses. "I don't see any thorns. And why do my fingers hurt?" He then felt a liquid drip down his hand. "Oh...the thorns are on the stem..." It then registered in his brain that he, the Demigod of the Skies and future king of Mewni, is bleeding because of a few thorns. "AHHHHHH!" Star yelled.

Inside, Macaria was minding her own business. She had somehow found some sort of inner piece as she was cleaning. Currently, she was spraying and wiping the windows. When she finished the window she was on, she removed the curtains that covers the back door. As she did, she heard Star yelled. She decided that he just got pricked by a thorn. She walked away from the door to put the curtains in the laundry room and grabbed the spray and cloth to clean the door. Through the glass, she saw Star with his sword. "Oh...shit!"

Macaria ran to the backyard. "Star! What are you doing!?" She yelled. "That rose made me bleed! It shall die!" Star yelled, pointing the Skyblade at the small little rose. Macaria just blinked. "You know what? Fine. I'll do everything by myself. I always have to do everything myself. I clean my way and you clean your way," Macaria said. She picked up the rose, put it in the bag, and went back inside. Star was just confused.

* * *

"I'm so happy you two managed to clean the whole house while I was busy! Sorry!" Angie cried hours later. The 3 were in the car and Angie was driving. Macaria just growled in annoyance. She wanted to tell her mother that she did it all on her own. "Hey, where are we going?" Star asked from the backseat. "Well, this restaurant that just opened up! I've been meaning to go there for a while but I've never had an excuse to. Now, I have one!" Angie answered.

Eventually, they found themselves at a fancy restaurant called Bon Appetite. As Angie was talking about the restaurant while looking for a parking space, Star was focused on something else.

His ring.

When the Wand of Mewni broke and stuff happened, all that was left was the ring. He took the ring because hey, more bling, but now it was acting weird. It was glowing. Faintly though, but it was still glowing. _The fuck!?_ He thought. He waved his hand frivolously. The glowing wouldn't stop. He took off his ring and hit it against the seat. The glowing wouldn't stop. He put the ring back on and glared dead at it. The glowing wouldn't stop. This was new.

The car finally stopped and Star snapped out of it. "...and I heard the food is absolutely delicious! Ooooo, you guys are going to love this place!" Angie cried, jumping out of the car. Macaria was drained since she was listening to her mother talk. She slowly slid out of the car and Star followed. When they entered Bon Appetite, the glow from the ring shone a little brighter. Star decided to ignore it.

After waiting for an hour, the 3 were seated at a table and looking through the menus. "Look at all the fancy food!" Angie cried. "Mom don't you feel a little...out of place?" Macaria asked. "Why should I feel out of place?" Angie asked. "Cuz look around. We don't exactly look the part," Macaria answered in a hushed voice.

The 3 looked around their area. The rest of the guests were in fancy, high class outfits. They eavesdropped on one of the conversations. "Yes. I fired him. He was going to make my company fail. Honestly, it's hard to find decent people!" One of the guests said. "So? We're different. That's a good thing!" Angie said. Macaria just sighed. She didn't know they were going to a fancy restaurant and was only wearing her hoodie and joggers so she pulled the hood over her head and slumped in her seat. She also crossed her arms.

Suddenly, Star's ring started glowing brighter and brighter. What...!? He wondered. Soon, it was glowing very bright, as if there was a lightbulb on his ring finger.

A man came to the table. "Welcome to Bon Appetite! I am the owner! I'm so happy you have come all this way to enjoy my cooking! Please, let me take your orders. It's the least I can do," the owner said.

Star glared at the owner.

Macaria gave the owner a look that she doesn't want to be here.

And Angie was just excited.

"Ok! I'm ordering first!" Angie cried. As Angie struggled to decide on what to get, Macaria noticed Star's ring. "Woah, what's up with your ring? Tryna be Gold Lantern now?" She asked. "Who's Gold Lantern?" Star asked. "Never mind. But still, is the glowing normal?" Macaria asked. "Nope. It's been glowing ever since we been here," Star answered, looking at the ring. "Huh," Macaria responded.

Star just got a water cuz Earth food is confusing.

Macaria just got a water because she feels too out of place to eat anything here.

And Angie got a bunch of plates.

Angie was rambling on about something to Star while Macaria was chugging down her water. "Oh, Star! Since you are a part of our family please just call me mom!" Angie then said. "Uh, ok, mom!" Star answered. Macaria spat out her watter and started coughing. "Diosa!" Angie cried.

A few hours later, they came back from the restaurant, drained of energy. Star laid on his bed, looking up at the plain white ceiling. _There's something weird about that owner...maybe the ring is telling me that the owner knows where the Zodiacs are!_

He realized he needed to get closer to him.

And the perfect way to get closer to someone is to get info on that someone.

He remembered when Hekapoo was teaching him about Earthly technology. The laptop was an interesting device. You go on a platform called Kookle. You search up anything you want on it and it will give you all of your answers.

If you look at the right places.

But still.

He walked over to Macaria's room. "Don't you knock!?" Macaria yelled. She was busy watching something on her laptop. "I need your laptop very quick," Star said. "Um, no. This is my Metflix watching time. You can use it after," Macaria said. "Very quick. I promise I won't break it," Star begged. Macaria rolled her eyes. "Fine, but it's only because I have Metflix on my phone." She handed Star the laptop. Saying a quick thanks, Star ran downstairs to the kitchen island.

"Let's see..." Star mumbled, looking at the white keys. He typed in "Bon Appetite" in the search bar. After tapping enter, he found himself on a page with many links. "Woaaaahhhh...this thing might have more info than the Universal Archive..." Star mumbled. Unsure of what to do, he taped on the image of the restaurant. The image then took up the whole screen. "What do I do now...?" Macaria entered the kitchen, still watching Metflix on her phone.

"What are you doing?" Macaria asked Star. "Tryna find a way to get closer to the owner of this restaurant..." Star answered before going back to look at the picture on the laptop. "Dude. You could just get a job there," Macaria said. "Hm? A job?" Star asked. Macaria took the laptop from Star and went to the website. After clicking around, she returned the laptop to Star.

"Hm? What did you just do?" Star asked. "That's a job application you have to fill. After you fill it in, you click apply which is at the bottom. In less than a week the owner should call you in for an interview," Macaria explained as she digged into the pantry for something. "So then, what do I do at the interview?" Star asked. "You answer the questions. Wait, back on Mewni, did you not have a job or something?" Macaria asked, leaving the pantry with a bag of gummy worms. "I was a prince, remember?" Star answered before he started to fill out the application.

"Why do I need a job if I want to get closer to the owner?" Star asked. "You just do. Stop asking so many questions," Macaria answered before leaving the kitchen. Star, however, was lost. "Why does this thing need to know so mamy personal info...unless...it's a trap! I knew it! Skyblade!" The sword fell from the sky and with the sword he destroyed the laptop.

"What!? Ludo's back!?" Macaria asked, running into the kitchen. She looked at Star who was holding his sword. She then looked at her destroyed laptop. She groaned. "Why did I think things would go back to normal...!?"

It then hit her.

"AHHHHH! YOU BROKE MY LAPTOP!" She yelled. "Calm down. I destroyed the evil. Your welcome," Star said, carelessly dropping the remaining pieces of her laptop on the kitchen floor. "STAR, IMA KILL YOU!" Macaria yelled. She grabbing anything she could find and threw them at Star. "Ahhh!" He cried, running. Macaria chases him around the kitchen island. "Chillax! Maybe we can talk about this!" Star cried. "STAR, YOU A DEAD MAN!" Macaria yelled.

"Wait! I think I can fix it!" Star cried. Macaria stopped running. "You can?" "Yep. Be right back," Star said before running upstairs. A few minutes later he was back down with a pair of scissors. "How are scissors gonna fix my fucking Mach Book?" Macaria asked. "They're not just scissors. They're magical scissors. Dimension opening scissors. They are Dimensional Scissors!" Star cried, waving the scissors as if they were a gigantic check.

Macaria blinked, unamused.

Star sighed. "Just watch." He started to cut the air. As he did, a portal opened up. "What in the..." Macaria trailed off. "Ladies first," Star said, making way for Macaria to jump in. Macaria backed up. "Fine," Star said. He grabbed her hand and he jumped into the portal, taking Macaria with him.

In the blink of an eye, they found themselves at some sort of shopping center. "What is this place...?" Macaria asked. "Quest Buy, the universal shopping center. You need anything, it's here," Star explained. He walked back through the portal then came back with the parts of Macaria's laptop in a grocery bag. "I can take you to a store where they can fix your laptop," Star said. "Really!?" Macaria asked, her eyes lighting up. Star nodded.

Right in front of them was a great map of the many stores in the shopping center. "I usually get my weapons fixed at the Blacksmith's Lair, maybe they can fix your laptop there too. Just to warn you, the Blacksmiths are similar your what you Earthlings call 'Vikings' so you sure you wanna go on?" Star explained. "You broke my laptop," Macaria answered, glaring at him. "So the Blacksmith's Lair we go..." Star nervously said.

After going through a whole maze of stores and universal beings, the 2 arrived at Blacksmith's Lair. The whole store resembled a cave with all sorts of animal heads on the walls held by all sorts of daggers. A fire burned in the stone fireplace at the back. "This place is...cold," Macaria commented. "You humans are weird. So sensitive to temperatures," Star said. "So where's the Viking?" Macaria asked, ignoring what Star said.

"Who DARES walk into my lair!?" A loud, booming voice demanded. Macaria blinked. "Oh." "Eyyyy! Wassup!" Star cried. A buff looking Viking with a thick red beard walked out of the shadows. He and Star started communicating in some sort of barbaric language. "You!" The Viking suddenly cried, pointing at Macaria. On instinct, Macaria put her hands up. "He says to give him the laptop so he can fix it," Star said as he walked to her. "Ohhhh!" Macaria cried. She handed the bag to the Viking and sat down at one of the chairs that had a fur covering. She hoped it wasn't real animal skin. "So, I gotta do something very quick. When he's done, he'll use his Dimensional Scissors he stole to send you back home. Me, I just got...stuff...to do," Star said. "Ok...?" Macaria answered.

Star used his scissors and cut a portal home. As soon as he arrived at his room, he went to his closet and changed into an all black hoodie consisting of black Fans, black joggers, and a black hoodie. He put the hood over his head. After, he left the Diaz house and ran all the way to Bon Appetite (Mewmans are faster runners than humans). Soon, he was in front of the restaurant. He cracked his neck and knuckles before jumping up all the way to the roof (Mewmans are higher jumpers than humans).

On the roof there was a glass part that showed the main dining hall. He looked through the glass and saw the owner just walking across the hall. _Now!_ Star thought. He jumped into the glass, shattering it into pieces, and landed onto the ground right in front of the owner. "What's going on!? Who are you!?" The owner cried. "Skyblade!" Star cried. Falling from the sky in a golden spotlight was the famous sword. It landed in his hands. He pointed it at the owner.

"Normally I would tell you who I am and shit but it's getting late and I need to hurry up before someone certain gets suspicious of me. Whenever I'm near you, my ring starts to glow. That ain't normal! That means you know where the Zodiacs are! Tell me! Where are they!?" Star cried. "I-I-I don't know what you are talking about!" The owner cried, stuttering. "Don't play stupid with me! Where are the Zodiacs!?" Star cried. "I really don't know, sir!" The owner cried.

Star sighed. It was obvious this was going to continue to go on and on. He then realized that the owner was looking at Star's ring. "Why do you keep on looking at my ring? Is it cuz it's glowing so bright? It's because of you, dumbass," Star answered. "Mewni..." the owner mumbled. "Huh?" Star asked.

_Starious. The Maßöffner are clever creatures. Not only can they open gates to many dimensions, they can also shape shift. That's what makes them so hard to deal with. As soon as you realize the person in front of you is not the person they say to be, do not hesitate to attack. They are going to go after your ring. You must protect your ring at all costs. If they get it, all hope is lost. And also...WAKE UP! STOP SLEEPING WHILE I AM TEACHING!_ Hekapoo had told him.

_Oh fuck. There's a Maßöffner right in front of me._ It registered in Star's brain. He looked around and saw that he wasn't in Bon Appetite. He was at some sort of weird looking temple covered with vines. The Maßöffner musf have sent them to that dimension. Star gripped on tight to his sword.

"Looks like it's time to go hunting"

* * *

Now...it's time for...

Dimensional Interviews!

Star: Why do I have to be here?

Journalist: Because you just do

Star: Aiit! This seems lit! So, what do I have to do?

Journalist: You answer the questions that I ask you

Star: Kk. I am ready to be asked...?

Journalist: How do you feel about being the main character in Dimension Hoppers?

Star: I'm the main character? Sweet!

Journalist: Tell us about you and your family

Star: Me and my family? I mean, I dunno. We don't really hang out that much. My mom's busy doing all of her queen stuff while my dad is busy doing...actually, I have no idea what he does once you think about it. But anyway growing up I was a lonely boi so I ran away and met the Zodiacs

Journalist: That's kind of sad. Next question. In chapter one, you got basically all of the screen time so we got to know your lifestyle a little. Why do you and the Zodiacs enjoy causing trouble all the time?

Star: Cuz why not? Rules ain't the shit!

Journalist: Ok. How did you end up getting the Skyblade? Judging by how it was made, you must have gone through lots of trouble.

Star: Yeah, I went through so much shit just to get that fucking sword! So one day it was my birthday, right? I dunno why, but they always make the ruler and the future ruler's birthday a holiday when they're alive. Obviously, I'm alive. So, it was a fucking holiday. There were parades and shit, oh it was horrible! My mom even threw a huge ass ball just for me. Did I attend? Uh...nope! The Zodiacs had some competitions at the Colosseum so I couldn't hang out with them so I stole my dad's Dimensional Scissors and went to a lot of random places. One of the places was Azauria. I met King Oberon and Queen Titania. Cuz I was a future Mewman king, they treated me like royalty. Then, we got into beef and I plucked Titania's wings out. Her fairy servants started crying and I was hiding from Oberon cuz he was pissed. I figured I needed protecrion from him so I collected the tears of the fairies who were crying to heal Titania's wings. It happened to be 1,001 fairies. After, I left. I went to more places and shit. Then accidentally ended up at Plains of Time. Yeah, that place is crazy. I sorta accidentally stopped time and started playing with the stars. This one star just dumped a bunch of stardust on me. So, I collected it and shit. Then I decided to go home but I couldn't cuz time was stopped. I managed to get Father Time to start running time again and as a thank you he forged the Skyblade for me. So yeah

Journalist: What an adventure! How come you didn't know about the Dominus Cloister, yet everyone else knew?

Star: I have absolutely no idea

Journalist: Speaking of the Dominus Cloister, how do you feel about it? Are you excited?

Star: I mean, I don't get why I have to be closed off from society for 7 years just so I can learn how to be king and use the Wand of Mewni. That's bullshit. What if the whole Dominus Cloister things is all a lie and in reality my mom is tryna ground me?

Journalist: I didn't think about it that way. Why did you want to get a Minotaur as your mystical creature?

Star: Cuz they hella strong and if I have their powers that means more destruction power!

Journalist: What's up with you and destruction?

Star: Cuz it's fun

Journalist: Ok. How did you meet your girlfriend, Venus?

Star: I accidentally went to Demonica and woke her up. Soon we just started dating. I was 15 so we been dating for like...2 years now? Oh, nobody except for the Zodiacs know that we dating

Journalist: How do you feel about the Wand of Mewni?

Star: Nothing really. It's useless so it's just there to me

Journalist: You do know your ancestor used that to fight for Mewni, right?

Star: Yeah, I know. But, it's still useless. It's so outdated

Journalist: You released the Maßöffner. You do realize the universe could end now, right?

Star: Would y'all just chillax? Everything will work out. The Maßöffner were defeated once, they can be defeated again. My first priority is to find the Zodiacs

Journalist: I'm just saying. Anyway, how do you like Earth?

Star: It's shit

Journalist: Wow, you didn't even hesitate to answer that! So, when's your birthday?

Star: December 31st

Journalist: So New Year's Eve?

Star: Hu? Come again?

Journalist: What's your favorite food?

Star: Grapes!

Journalist: Favorite color?

Star: Sky blue

Journalist: What do you like?

Star: Being future king of Mewni, winning, adventures, loyalty, treasure, drinking, parties, and magic

Journalist: What do you dislike?

Star: Almost everything at some point

Journalist: ...ok? Um, what are your greatest strengths and weaknesses?

Star: My strengths are my leader skills, super strength and speed, and my weakness is math

Journalist: Tell us a fun fact

Star: Oh, uh...my mom forced me to join the Choir of Muses before I hit mewperty

Journalist: Ok, last one, what do you think about Macaria?

Star: She's an interesting human. It's like she gets me. Sometimes tho. I think we will make a great team

Journalist: I see. Thank you, Star Butterfly, for letting us interview you! That's the end of Dimensional Interviews and don't forget to continue Dimension Hoppers!

* * *

_Next time on Dimension Hoppers:_

_ The students watched as the new teacher walked in. She had black thigh high boots, a red pencil skirt outlining her curves, a white dress shirt not all the way buttoned and the sleeves were off her shounders, a black choker, long red acrylic nails, red lips, long eyelashes, messy maroon-ish hair, a few piercings on her ears, a tattoo of the numbers "666" near her chest, and a silver cross necklace around her neck._

_ The new teacher sat on the desk and crossed her slender legs. "Hello, students. My name is Malika Kanaan." She then looked at Star. "I will be your new teacher." After, she glared dead at Macaria. "I am the real goddess of beauty."_

_Act 2: goddess of beauty._

* * *

**Me: Guess what? It's ya gurl, sugarsugarrush! Things are finally getting started! Yay! So before I continue this author's note, it's reference time!**

**1.) Gold Lantern is Green Lantern as in the DC superhero**

**2.) Macaria spitting out water when Star calls Angie mom is actually a reference to a scene from one of my fanfics (Celestial Precure). A character in that fanfic has to live with a foreign exchange student and her parents keep on making him call them mom and dad**

**3.) Kookle is Google**

**4.) Metflix is Netflix**

**5.) Mach Book is Mac Book**

**Anyway.**

**I've introduced another character! Hekapoo! Y'all are gonna see lots of Hekapoo in this hehehehe! Oh, and you guys are wondering who Malika Kanaan is, right? Well, y'all gonna have to wait until...um...I dunno, next month or something! Who do you people think this is? What do you think is gonna happen to Star? How do you guys like this? Lemme know in a review! Hope you guys like this! Later, yo!**

* * *

**_Edited on: 11/16/19_**


	4. Season 1 Act 2

_Previously on Dimension Hoppers..._

_"What's going on!? Who are you!?" The owner cried. "Skyblade!" Star cried. Falling from the sky in a golden spotlight was the famous sword. It landed in his hands. He pointed it at the owner._

_"Normally I would tell you who I am and shit but it's getting late and I need to hurry up before someone certain gets suspicious of me. Whenever I'm near you, my ring starts to glow. That ain't normal! That means you know where the Zodiacs are! Tell me! Where are they!?" Star cried. "I-I-I don't know what you are talking about!" The owner cried, stuttering. "Don't play stupid with me! Where are the Zodiacs!?" Star cried. "I really don't know, sir!" The owner cried._

_Star sighed. It was obvious this was going to continue to go on and on. He then realized that the owner was looking at Star's ring. "Why do you keep on looking at my ring? Is it cuz it's glowing so bright? It's because of you, dumbass," Star answered. "Mewni..." the owner mumbled. "Huh?" Star asked._

"Starious. The Maßöffner are clever creatures. Not only can they open gates to many dimensions, they can also shape shift. That's what makes them so hard to deal with. As soon as you realize the person in front of you is not the person they say to be, do not hesitate to attack. They are going to go after your ring. You must protect your ring at all costs. If they get it, all hope is lost. And also...WAKE UP! STOP SLEEPING WHILE I AM TEACHING!" _Hekapoo had told him._

Oh fuck. There's a Maßöffner right in front of me. _It registered in Star's brain. He looked around and saw that he wasn't in Bon Appetite. He was at some sort of weird looking temple covered with vines. The Maßöffner must have sent them to that dimension. Star gripped on tight to his sword._

_"Looks like it's time to go hunting."_

* * *

_Quest Buy..._

"AHHHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LAPTOP!?"

After waiting for almost an hour, the Viking fixed and handed Macaria back her laptop. It looked the same as it did before Star broke it, but it operates differently.

Specifically, Macaria now has access to the universal web.

The Viking said something that Macaria didn't even care to try to understand. All she knew was her laptop was different. "Tch, humans. All they know how to do is complain. The weakest creatures in the universe. They haven't updated to modern technology so of course this human is complaining about the update. Red, she should be thanking you, not criticizing you. Charge her double," a random customer told Viking. Macaria glared at the customer. "What did you say about humans?" "That you guys are the weakest creatures in the whole universe. The Great Creator's Mistakes," the customer said with a straight face.

If this were Earth, Macaria would have calmed down.

But this ain't no Earth, which means Macaria can fight this dude.

Which is exactly what she did.

With great ease, she pinned him to the floor. "Ha! Saying that humans are weak and shit! You just got pinned down by a human girl!" She cried before she threw punches at him. After a while, security dragged her off of the customer. "Ma'am, you need to come with us for a minute." She cursed.

_Where's Star...?_ Macaria thought as she sat in the officer's office. "Ok so planet of origin?" The officer asked. "Earth," Macaria answered. "Earth? How did you get here? Humans haven't discovered dimensional travel yet," the officer asked. "Oh, I used Dimensional Scissors," Macaria answered. "How? Humans aren't supposed to know about those," the officer asked. "Star used them to take us here," Macaria asked. The officer blinked.

"Star? As in Star the Destroyer?" "What do you mean?" Macaria asked. "Does this man look familiar to you?" The officer asked, putting a simple cube in front of her. "What man?" Macaria asked. Suddenly, a few holographic screens shot out of the cube. The screens showed a familiar blondie causing trouble. That was Star. "Yeah, that's him!" Macaria cried. "So you are with Star the Destroyer. Well, he's wanted here," the officer said. "What!? Wanted!? What did he do!?" Macaria asked, surprised. Then again, him being wanted did explain a lot. As they were making their way to Blacksmith's Lair, Star would keep on hiding or go the other way whenever there were officers around. He even wore some sort of weird disguise. Earlier, Macaria had just assumed that Star was just being his weird self. Turns out, he was trying to hiding because he's wanted.

"Well, it's more like what does he do. Throughout the universe he's known as Star the Destroyer. He's no Mewman prince in our eyes and we won't treat him like one. He's destroyed so much here in Quest Buy as well so he's wanted," the officer explained. Macaria awkwardly slumped in her seat. "Oh." "Yeah."

Awkward silence.

"I'll let you off with a warning and I'll pay for what you came here for. Just as long as you promise not to ever bring Star the Destroyer back here," the officer said. "Really!?" Macaria asked. After paying for her laptop repair, the officer showed her how to use the Universal Web before he sent her back to Earth.

* * *

_**Act 2: goddess of beauty.**_

* * *

_Some unknown dimension..._

"Maßöffner...come out come out wherever you are..." Star softly sang. In the strange temple dimension Star got transported to, it was night. Unfortunately, he doesn't know where the monster is. That, and it's dark out. The temple was filled with all sorts of growing vines along the walls, pillars, and ceiling. The only sound you could hear for miles other than Star's calls were the chirping of the crickets and the rustle of the leaves from the forest that surrounded the abandoned temple.

Oh, and the sound of the blade part of the Skyblade being dragged across the marble floor.

"You know, it would be a lot easier for the both of us if you just show me how you really look, but I'm just saying," Star said. No other movement was made. "Oh! Is it because I have the Skyblade? Sorry for scaring you. I'll put it away," Star said. In his hands, the Skyblade faded into golden dust particles and scattered into the wind. That's when he heard some other movement. The rustling of the bushes that were near him. _So you were hiding in there,_ Star thought.

In the pockets of the Fans hoodie he was wearing (he stole it from Macaria's collection of oversized hoodies), he had stolen some Power Bombs from Quest Buy. He didn't think he would need them but due to the way Hekapoo was acting about the Maßöffner, he stole them just in case. Turns out they would be used. The bombs were quite small. In fact, they were about the same size as glitter. Tiny, but mighty. He reached into the pockets and grabbed a small handful of the Power Bombs. Then, he threw them at all of the bushes that were near him. "Mkay, Maßöffner. You win. I'm leaving," Star said. He started running. The last thing he wanted was to be caught in the explosion.

By the time he was at the other side of the huge temple thanks to his super speed, the bombs went off. The whole temple shook and soon started falling apart. _Fuck, I didn't even think about the side effects..._ Star thought. Soon, the floor gave out and Star found himself falling.

"Ahhhhhhh!" He yelled. As he fell, he tried to grab onto the stones and vines that were on the walls. Eventually, he landed in an underground cave. "Mkay, now I'm pissed! Skyblade!" The sword landed in Star's hands. With it and his strength, he started to destroy the underground cave. "Fuck these vines! Fuck these rocks! Fuck this cave! Fuck you temple! Fuck you Maßöffner! Fuck you responsibility! Fuck you Hekapoo! Fuck you Earth! Fuck you human girl!" He stopped and remembered what his own mission was: to find the Zodiacs. The Zodiacs could very well be trapped inside of a dimension. That means they might be in this dimension.

With a new goal in mind, Star started running deeper into the cave. As he went deeper, the cave seemed to come to life. The stones somehow turned into monsters and the vines into hands. They all started coming for Star. "Nope, I ain't fucking with this shit!" He yelled. With great ease, he sliced arms and shattered bodies of the monsters that were in his way.

After running and destroying for a while, Star started getting annoyed. He stopped running and slammed the blade of his sword down into the ground. With both hands he grabbed the hilt. "Zodiacs! Assemble!" He yelled. A golden wave was released from the sword and he waited until the Zodiacs appeared. This was Star's special spell that he uses to call his elite guard. It usually works. Just this time, it didn't. "So I guess the Zodiacs aren't in this dimension. Time to leave I guess," Star said. He grabbed the Dimensional Scissors that were in one of the pockets of his joggers and started cutting the air.

Nothing happened.

At the same time, rock monsters and vine arms started to surround Star. "Do I seriously gotta fight lowlives like you!?" Star cried. Sighing, he got into position. The vines were the first to come at him. With great agility he dodged them and sliced them off. Soon the rock monsters caught up in the action. They would slam their big, boulder fists onto the ground, hopping to smash Star in the process. Unfortunately for them, Star was too fast. "Gold Wings!" Star yelled. He threw his sword up into the air and the golden wings that were on the hilt started fluttering. Star directed the movement of the blade with his pointer finger as the Skyblade went in the direction he motioned for it to go, destroying monster and vines.

Star blinked.

He was back at Bon Appetite. "Wasn't I just at some temple dimension? This is freaky," Star said. In his hands, he saw a shard. Suddenly, the shard vanished and his ring quickly lit up before going back to normal. Shrugging, Star made his way back to the Diaz house. "Hey, Marco," Star said as he entered the house. Macaria was on the couch, typing something on her laptop. She just waved without looking up and continued doing her thing. He then froze. "Wait, how are you back?" "The police brought me here. Apparently, you're Star the Destroyer," Macaria answered, still not looking up. "Oh. Oops," Star said.

He then sat next to Macaria on the couch. "Why you dressed in all black?" She asked, still not looking up. "Reasons," Star answered. He looked over her shoulder and saw that she was at settings. "What are you tryna do?" He asked. "I'm tryna make my laptop go back to normal. I don't know what the fuck the Universal Web is but I don't want it," Macaria answered. "The Universal Web is a good thing. Keep it and believe me when I say it's gonna be so helpful," Star said. "You use the Universal Web too?" Macaria asked. "Uhh...yes and no. We don't use much technology on Mewni. Why? Cuz Mewmans hate change. But, ima change that when I become king. Anyway, if you want info you have to go to the Library of Minerva. It's everything on the Universal Web, but in scroll form. It really sucks. Having the Universal Web on your laptop is a blessing," Star explained.

"Hm...I guess I can keep it for a while," Macaria answered as she closed out of setting. "Watch TV or something. Don't look at me!" She cried when she looked up and saw Star looking at her. "Mkay." As Macaria browsed through the Universal Web, Star grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it on. The channel that was playing was the news channel.

_"-accidentally landed upon. Right now I'm in front of the brand new restaurant Bon Appetite in Echo Creek, Los Angeles, California. An hour ago, a suspicious silhouette was seen breaking and entering the restaurant. A few minutes ago the silhouette was seen leaving. When one of the employees came back because she left something, she saw the body of the owner. He was found dead."_

Star froze.

"Hm? What?" Macaria asked. The remote fell to the floor and Star's eyes were glued to the screen. "Star? What's wrong?" Macaria asked. "...I think I killed someone..." Star mumbled. Macaria gasped. "YOU DID WHAT!?" She yelled. "I-I-I dunno...we was at Quest Buy and I left cuz the owner was suspicious so I broke into Bon Appetite and saw the owner aga-" "So you killed him cuz you thought he was suspicious!? Is that how you Mewmans operate!?" Macaria interrupted, standing up. "Let me finish, Earthling!" Star cried. Macaria sighed as she sat back down.

"So I threatened the owner and shit but then he turned into this wolf thingy and started attacking me. When I blinked I was at some weird temple place. Then the temple crashed and I was in some cave. The cave itself attacked me and when I blinked I was back at Bon Appetite," Star explained. Macaria blinked, unimpressed. "You expect me to believe that bullshit?" "You believed I'm a demigod," Star answered. "Because due to the number of times I've seen you that seems to be true. Also, it's been backed up by the truth and it even seems believable at this point," Macaria said. "Then how come you don't believe me right now?" Star asked. "Because what you just told me is just plain stupid," Macaria answered.

Star sighed. "Well, whatever you did, the owner's dead. What are you gonna do about it?" Macaria asked. "...I dunno..." Star answered. Suddenly a thought appeared in his mind. "What if the Zodiacs are...also dead...?" He pondered. "I dunno what to tell you. Ok, lemme ask my uncle what to do. He's killed a lot of people in the past. But that means you're coming with me," Macaria said, setting her laptop down and getting up from the couch. "Uncle Enrique? I thought you aren't supposed to see him," Star answered. "It's complicated," Macaria said.

* * *

Star and Macaria entered Ordinary Store and working (more like sleeping) at the cash register was Jan Ordonia. He woke up suddenly when he heard the bell on top of the door ring. "Hu!? What!?" He then saw Star and Macaria. "Diaz? Grimaldi?" He asked sleepily. Then it hit him. "What!? Macaria Diaz and Alister Grimaldi!?" "Shut the fuck up!" Macaria hissed. That caused Jan to be quiet.

"Why are you guys here? It's past midnight," Jan asked. "Reasons," Macaria answered, glaring at Star who looked down. "I'm guessing you guys are not here to buy anything," Jan said. "Enrique de la Cruz is here. We're seeing him now," Macaria said. "Uggg wait I'm coming," Jan groaned.

The 3 entered the Dog House (the secret area where Enrique and the gang members usually are) and found the members working on something. "Hola," Macaria said as she passed some people. Sitting at a table drinking Tequila was Enrique de la Cruz. "Ahhh! Diosa!" Enrique cries as he saw Macaria walk towards him. He stood up and hugged her. "Why are you our so late? It's dangerous," he asked. "It's an emergency," Macaria said. Enrique laughed. "Girls will always be dramatic, am I right, hahahaha?"

"A friend of mine killed someone."

That caused Enrique to lose his smile. With a serious expression now glued to his face, he slowly sat down in his chair and took a sip of Tequila. After, he carefully set it down and cupped his hands together. "Who is the friend?" He asked. "Alister Grimaldi. He's right behind me," Macaria said as she moved out of the way so Enrique can get a good look at him. Jan gasped. "You killed someone, Alister!? But you just got here!"

"Um, hi?" Alister answered. "Make sure he goes to confession first of all. Take him to church with my sister also," Enrique said (his sister is Angie, Macaria's mom). "Obviously of course, but what do we do about the body? He killed the owner of Bon Appetite. Not to mention the footage. The FBI might even be looking for him as we speak," Macaria said. Jan gasped again. "You did!?" "The Perros and I will handle it. All you need to focus on is cleansing him. Hmmm, since we did him a favor, he owes us. To pay his debt, he will work for us," Enrique said.

Jan gasped.

Star blinked.

Macaria gulped.

"Um, what did you just say?" Macaria asked. "The boy will work for me," Enrique answered. "Ummm no, he ain't gon work for you," Macaria said. "Then the deal is off," Enrique said as if it were nothing. That pissed Macaria off. "Uncle, we're family! Family does stuff for each other without asking for anything in return!" Macaria cried. "What's so bad about working with me? The boy made a mistake and now he can learn from his mistakes. He'll learn responsibility and a lot of other stuff," Enrique said. "Because you guys are thugs!" Macaria yelled.

The Dog House grew quiet.

"So, our little goddess thinks we are thugs? We have nothing. Absolutely nothing. We try to be decent, we really do, but do you think the world is fair to us? We are the lowest of the low. So we have no choice but to stoop down even lower. Ok. We sell drugs. We kill people. We steal. We do a lot more atrocious things. But we do it to survive. This gang is a whole family of misfits. We have all made a mistake and as a result, we are now here. Do you think we wanted to be thugs? We have no choice. We have families to feed and lives to live. We do what we have to so we can survive. Do you know why your father is in prison? It's because of you. He risked everything to give you the life of a goddess. Now he's paying the price and you decide to waltz in and call us thugs. Why the labels? In the end, humans are humans. Macaria, I thought you of all people understood that. I really did. I'm disappointed in you. It's late so you children should start heading home," Enrique explained.

Without saying anything Macaria left first. Soon, Star and Jan followed. They went Ordinary Store. "Jan, go home. I'll take care of the store," Jerrol, Jan's father, told him. Jan nodded.

Currently they were outside, aimlessly walking around the place. Star and Jan were on either side of Macaria. Star has his arms crossed and was looking around. Jan has his hands in his pocket and was looking down. Macaria just had her fingers holding to the sleeve of her hoodie and was looking straight.

"He's still going to help you anyway. He'll just do it in the shadows," Jan said, hoping to break the awkward silence that had formed. "I know," Macaria answered. "You ok?" Star asked. "Yeah," Macaria answered. She felt bad for calling Enrique and the Perros thugs. She understood that "thug" is just a label. According to Tupak, thug is an acronym that stands for "The Hate U Give". In the end, thugs are still human. She sighed. She really shouldn't have said that.

"So...mind telling me why Alister killed the owner of Bon Appetite?" Jan asked.

Star and Macaria both stopped walking and looked at each other with wide eyes. _Are you fucking kidding me!?_ Star mentally yelled. _Just make something up!_ Macaria mentally yelled back. Jan was just standing there, waiting for his answer. After their little mental argument, Star and Macaria turned to face Jan.

"Um, I went to Bon Appetite to try it since I'm new here and I'm looking for a normal hang out place so I suck into Bon Appetite so I can judge it and then the owner was walking by and I accidentally scared him then he got a heart attack which technically means I killed him so yeah," Star said very quickly.

Jan blinked.

Star did a fake smile.

Macaria face palmed.

"Ohhhhh! I see! But then how come Macaria's in this?" Jan asked. Star and Macaria turned to face each other again. _Don't you dare tell him we're living together!_ Macaria mentally yelled. _Chillax! I got a good story!_ Star mentally yelled back. They then turned to face Jan who was waiting for them.

"Macaria and her mom came earlier to try out the food but they left something so Macaria had to go back then she saw me running and asked what happened and I told her so yeah," Star said very quickly.

"Ohhhhh! For a second there I was thinking that Alister was some sort of demigod prince who came to Earth because of dimension opening monsters and that he lives with Macaria and that he has this weird ring that glows and he got suspicious of the owner cuz it glows when he's near the owner then he snuck in to find out what's going on and he got taken to some dimension or something! I have a big imagination!" Jan cried.

Star and Macaria froze and looked at each other.

Suddenly they realized that they have to laugh to make it unbelievable so they laughed. Their fake laughs were soooo fake a baby wouldn't believe it. Jan, surprisingly, believed they were genuinely laughing.

"So, see you guys at school?" Jan asked. "I thought we agreed that we don't know each other at school," Macaria said. "That was from that day we met onward. We met again today so the deal is invalid," Jan said. "Don't play smart ass with me, I'm not in the fucking mood," Macaria growled. Jan our his hands up. "So we back to acting like we don't know each other...das lit..." "Yo, what's your name?" Star asked Jan. "Jan," he answered. "Janna, you are welcome to be my ally," Star said. "Hahahahaha you're funny! Aight yeah, let's be friends! Also my name is Jan," Jan said. "I'm surrounded by idiots..." Macaria groaned.

* * *

"OMG! It's Alister Grimaldi!"

Suddenly a bunch of girls came charging at Star. "Ladies, ladies! Chillax! You Earthlings wanna touch my face?" Star asked. The girls started screaming. "Form a line. You Earthlings get 1 second each. One at a time. Oh, and try not to fight each other, Star said. "I was first!" "No, I was!" "I'll kill you, bitch!" "Ahhhhh!" Soon the girls started fighting each other anyway and Star simply left the group of girls to fight. "Woah! How To Handle Girls 101!" Jan suddenly cried, appearing next to Star. "Eyyyy!" They both cried as they did their own handshake.

"So, is there something going on between you and Macaria?" Jan asked. "What do you mean?" Star asked. "Dude, she's single. And pretty. She doesn't talk to boys though. She don't even look at them. Even if they need help she wouldn't come over to help. Yesterday though, she helped you and shit," Jan explained. "I dunno man. Every girl here seem to have a crush on me. Maybe she has a crush on me too," Star said, shrugging. "Really!? Dude, what's your secret!? I been crushing on Macaria since like, forever!" Jan cried. "Yeah, you have a lot to work on..." Star said, looking at Jan up and down. Soon the bell rang and some people started going to their classes while other people just waited until 1 minute before the late bell rings.

Star and Jan continued to talk and hang out until the late bell rang. "Fuck!" They cried. As a result, they started running to their math class. "Get tardy passes," Miss Skullnick said. "Alister's the new student so I had to show him around!" Jan said.

In the end, they got tardy passes.

* * *

It's been 30 minutes and the high school seniors in the forensics class are still waiting for their teacher to arrive.

Star was asleep.

Jan was drawing in his sketchbook.

Macaria was listening to Brittney ramble on about something.

And Jackson was busy "running the class" with his friends by calling out role and giving detentions.

"More money yayyyy! _Um, sorry, students. An accident has happened and your current forensics teacher has to be sent to the emergency room. Until she comes back, you will be getting a new teacher. She should be on her way,"_ a voice said over the intercom. As soon as the voice said that, the door bursted open.

The students watched as the new teacher walked in. She had black thigh high boots, a red pencil skirt outlining her curves, a white dress shirt not all the way buttoned and the sleeves were off her shounders, a black choker, long red acrylic nails, red lips, long eyelashes, messy maroon-ish hair, a few piercings on her ears, a tattoo of the numbers "666" near her chest, and a silver cross necklace around her neck.

The new teacher sat on the desk and crossed her slender legs. "Hello, students. My name is Malika Kanaan." She then looked at Star. "I will be your new teacher." After, she glared dead at Macaria. "I am the real goddess of beauty."

Star woke up with a jump. "Damn, I just had a nightmare!" He cried. He noticed the class was quiet. Curious, he looked around the classroom. Then, he saw...her. She, Miss Kanaan, was giving Macaria the death glare. "Oh...shit...my nightmare just came true..." he mumbled.

After class, Star waited until all of the students left the class. After, he walked over to Miss Kanaan's desk. "Yes? How may I help you?" Miss Kanaan asked, tapping on her phone. "What are you doing here?" Star asked. "Your former forensics teacher got a heart attack so she got sent to the emergency room. I'll be subbing until she comes back," Miss Kanaan explained. "We both know damn well that you was the one who gave the teacher a heart attack," Star said. "You're so funny!" Miss Kanaan said.

"Why are you here, Venus?"

Miss Kanaan looked up from her phone.

Suddenly, a student walked into the class and saw Miss Kanaan. "Damn...she thick!" He cried. Star left the classroom.

Star took out his phone and texted Macaria.

_Me: yoooooo Jan taught me how to use a phoneeee_

_Marco: why u texting me?_

_Me: cuz i needa tell u that u gotta stay away from miss kanaan_

_Marco: ummm and why should i listen to u?_

_Me: im tryna save ur lifeeee_

_Marco: ?_

_Marco: explain_

_Me: thats venus_

_Marco: who dat?_

_Me: my girlfriend_

_Marco: ..._

After school and their practices, Macaria and Star waited until there was nobody in the gym before they entered it. "So Ms. Kanaan is actually Venus, your girlfriend?" Macaria asked. "Yep..." Star said. "Is she a Mewman too?" Macaria asked. "No, not really. She's more like a demon," Star answered. "A demon!?" Macaria cried. "They're not really demons, but we call them demons. Mewni, my planet, is kinda complex. Underground there's I guess this path that leads you to a whole other kingdom called Demonica. 'The Mewmans of the Underground' we call them demons, live there. We used to fight them but I guess we cool or something. I dunno. Anyway Venus is the princess of Demonica and I'm the prince of Mewni," Star explained. "Ohhh! So it's like some sort of alliance between kingdoms," Macaria said. "...you can say that," Star said uncertainly.

"What is she doing here on Earth?" Macaria asked. "She's not supposed to be here," Star answered. "What do you mean?" Macaria asked. "She's not allowed to leave Demonica. It's...complicated" Star answered. "Oh..." Macaria said. "Yeah...oh and if I were you, look twice before you walk. She gave you the death glare so she's planning to do something to you," Star warned. "Do something!? Do what!? I didn't do anything! I just met her!" Macaria cried.

Suddenly, the lights in the gym started flickering. Star summoned his Skyblade and stood on guard. Macaria froze. "When I say run, fucking run," Star whispered. "Where to?" Macaria asked. "Anywhere but here," Star answered. From above, one of the lights snapped off and started falling. The two didn't realize it until it was practically on top of Star's head. "Run!" Star yelled. They both ran out of the way from the light which was now wedged into the gym floor. Macaria tried to run out of the gym using one of the exits but the door was locked. She tried to kick it down but it wouldn't budge.

Footsteps were coming towards them.

"Where are you guys going? The party has just started," a voice said. "Don't you have papers to grade or something, Venus?" Star asked. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Macaria was still in the gym. "What the fuck!? Why you here!?" He yelled. "Hop off my case!" Macaria yelled back. The lights of the gym stopped flickering. "The real goddess of beauty has arrived," Venus announced, walking out of the shadows. She was looking at Macaria. Star noticed this so he put his arm around Venus and faced her away from Macaria.

"Hey, baby, why you here?" Star asked. "I heard about what happened in Mewni so I'm here to help," Venus said. "Come on, babe, I know you know who I am. I'm the great Demigod of the Skies. I know what I'm doing so you should go to Demonica before your mom comes here and try to kill me," Star said. "Starry, yeah, um, who's the bitch?" Venus asked. "What bitch?" Star asked. Venus turned and pointed at Macaria who flinched.

"You think you're the real goddess of beauty. But, you're just a mere human. How can a human like you try to compete against me? I don't like you, bitch. Two of the same type of goddesses can't be in the same place. One of us have to go. Spoiler alert, it's you," Venus said. Macaria glared dead at her. "So, what are you gonna do to me?" She asked in a sassy tone. Venus did a low snicker as she walked towards Macaria.

"Anything that will kill you, darling."

The whole gym turned black and Venus' laugh could be heard all over the whole gym. Soon, the lights came back on and standing in the gym were Star and Macaria. The Skyblade vanished and Star ran towards Macaria who was looking down as she slowly sat down on the floor. She had an unreadable expression on her face. Unsure of what to say, Star sat next to Macaria and watched her.

"Um, I know what you're thinking but she's actually for real dead serious," Star said. Macaria slapped him. "Gee, thanks for cheering me up."

* * *

Macaria carried on with the rest of her day. She had work so she went there. Dealt with annoying children, parents and boss but at least she got through it. By the end of the day, she was dragging her legs all the way to her house. "I'm home!" She cried as she walked through the front door. She glanced at the living room before blinking.

Star and Angie were dressed in white tank tops, camouflage joggers, combat boots, and camouflage military hats. Angie was sitting on the couch, looking very in to it. Star was walking back and forth, holding a black pointer stick. They both turned to look at Macaria when she announced she was home. "What? I have something on my face?" Macaria asked. "Sir, I will prepare snacks like you ordered, sir," Angie said. "Make sure grapes are included, soldier," Star said. Angie saluted before walking to the kitchen.

"You do know we don't wear shoes inside the house, right?" Macaria said as she walked over to the couch. "Is this how you thank me for helping you survive Venus? Judging me?" Star asked. "Oh," Macaria said. Star walked away and came back with a portable white board. "So, here's the plan." He grabbed a marker and started to doodle on the board. Macaria sat there, curious about what this demigod king has in mind.

Star was done and put the red marker down. On the board was...well...it was a circle with 2 point on its head and squiggles coming down from the top of the circle and inside of the circle was just a big mess. "This is Venus. To describe her, she's a bitch. I kinda already told you about her but when she says she will do something, she will do it and will do it with full force. She don't like you right now and wants to kill you. Let me list some of her weaknesses," Star explained, pointing at the weird drawing of Venus before putting the pointer down and writing some stuff about Venus around the drawing in black marker.

"You have the worst hand writing," Macaria commenter when he was done. "I didn't have to write anything back on Mewni and the language here is soooo different. I'm still learning how to write so leave me alone!" Star cried. "Wait, if Venus is your girlfriend, then how come you're helping me? You're going against your own girlfriend," Macaria asked. "Cuz I don't think that what she's doing is right," Star said. "Then talk to her. If you're in a relationship, communication between each other is one of the key ingredients," Macaria said. "...it's complicated..." Star said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Macaria then clapped her hands together. "I got an idea. Talk to Venus and tell her this is wrong. Convince her. Beg her if you have to. She'll listen to you. It's obvious she loves you." "...it's complicated..." Star repeated. "You said that twice now. Why?" Macaria asked, standing up. "I mean, relationships are complicated. If you was in one you would understand," Star answered. "I do understand, but they are only complicated when you make them complicated," Macaria said. "What do you know? You're still single," Star said. "I have a boyfriend. I know what I'm talking about," Macaria said, crossing her arms. "Oh, you do? How come I haven't heard about him?" Star asked.

"Cuz we dating in secret," Macaria answered. "Why are you guys dating in secret?" Star asked. "Cuz we have reputations. I'm the good girl and he's the bad boy. Our reputations would be ruined if we went public," Macaria answered. "But you hear about those good girl x bad boy stories. It's fine if you guys go public," Star said. "Those work in books and movies. It don't work like that in real life. In real life, you only stay with your league. You don't go outside of it. And if you do, others around you will make sure you suffer. You just can't be yourself in real life. You just can't have different opinions, different interests, not even different styles," Macaria explained. "So you decided that you and your boyfriend should secretly date?" Star asked. "No, it was my boyfriend's idea. He was also the person who told me all that stuff about reputations and society and stuff. I agree with him about that stuff. We have the same mind set," Macaria answered.

"Hmmmm...why did you guys start dating?" Star asked. Macaria blinked. "What are you doing?" "I'm known by many things. The Demigod of the Skies Prince Starious Sire Regulus Butterfly. Star Butterfly. Star the Destroyer. Alister Grimaldi. The Accidental Matchmaker. Th-" "Accidental Matchmaker?" Macaria interrupted. "Tell me about this secret boyfriend. I'll decide whether you guys are meant to be together or not," Star said. "What were we talking about before we started talking about relationships? Oh yeah. Tell Venus to leave me the fuck alone or we gonna have bigger issues," Macaria said before storming off.

Angie entered the living room carrying a basket of chips. "I went to the store and bought these, sir. Are these ok for our military strategic planning, sir?" She asked. She then noticed Macaria was gone. "You got any grapes?" Star asked.

* * *

In the morning, Star showed up to Venus' classroom. He sighed as he approached her desk. "You don't willingly come to me unless you want something," Venus said. Her feet were on the table and she was tapping on her phone. Star sat on top of one of the desks that were in the front of the room. "Leave Marco alone. She's been bothering me all night about you," Star said. Venus sat up in disbelief. "So no hugs, or kisses, or presents? And since when did you start telling me to stop what I'm doing? We have this mutual agreement to let the other do what they want as long as it won't affect each other," Venus said. "What you're doing is affecting me. Marco is the only human who knows who we really are. She's a valuable ally and I'm not ready to lose that ally. Stop before Marco kills me, " Star explained.

Venus slammed her hands on her desk. "So you listen to that goddess wannabe now!? I'm your fucking girlfriend!" She then thought of something. "What are you thinking?" Star asked. Venus snapped her fingers. A flame appeared on her pointer finger. She blew and the flame flew out of the window. It landed on a tree and that tree caught on fire. It soon started to spread onto the walls of the school. Seconds later, the fire alarm went off. "What are yo-" Star realized Venus was gone.

_Fuck, she's going after Marco!_

On Macaria's side, she was in the bathroom and fixing her makeup with Brittney when they heard the fire alarm. All of the girls screamed and ran out the bathroom. "What's going on!?" Brittney cried as she and Macaria quickly packed their makeup bags.

"The fire alarm is going off. That means fire!" Macaria cried. "Ohhh! Cari, we have to go now!" Brittney cried. "Kk, I'll be behind you!" Macaria said. Brittney nodded, shoved her makeup bag into her black bookbag that has a golden crown on it, and ran out. Macaria was about to do the same when the fire started to creep into the bathroom. "Fuck!" Macaria cried. "I heard humans die from inhaling the smoke before they get burned by the fires," a voice said. Macaria turned around and saw Venus sitting on the bathroom counter cross legged. "Why you here?" Macaria asked. "Don't worry about me. Just focus on dying. I already told you, there can only be one goddess of beauty. And don't worry about Star. He busy with something else," Venus said.

The smoke filled in around the bathroom and Macaria found herself struggling to breathe as Venus watched with a smile on her face.

* * *

Now...it's time for...

Dimensional Interviews!

Macaria: This better be worth my time

Journalist: It will be, don't worry!

Macaria: I'm just saying...

Journalist: So, I'll be asking questions now

Macaria: Careful what you ask

Journalist: How do you feel about being the main character in Dimension Hoppers?

Macaria: I'm the main character? Ew...

Journalist: Tell us about you and your family

Macaria: It's just me and my mom. My mom's side of the family is always visiting and it's hella annoying

Journalist: Ohhh. Next question. In the 1st chapter, you were in a party bus when you saw Star fall from the sky. What happened after the bus left?

Macaria: I thought it was weird but then I forgot about it. The party was fucking boring so after that I went back to using my phone

Journalist: Ok. So you and co-star Jackson Lynn Thomas are secretly dating because the both of you have reputations. How did you guys meet and start daring?

Macaria: I mean, Jackson and I grew up together. When we were younger we used to play all the time at the park. We would always joke around a play house and stuff. Whenever I was sad he would take me somewhere fun to get my mind off of whatever made me sad. We told each other secrets and whenever we got in troble we helped each other get out of trouble. We were very close. Sometime in middle school I got a crush on him. I don't know how it happened but soon things started getting awkward between us. I was starting to get more and more involved in school while he was starting to get in trouble more often and popular. In our freshman year of high school, Brittney was the new girl and we quickly became friends and rivals. Around that time, we were no longer close to each other anymore. Last year on the last day of school of the first semester, Jackson went to my house and asked me out. Of course I said yes. During the break we started dating more publicly but when school started we realized we had reputations and they can't be destroyed so we started dating in secret.

Journalist: What a cute love story! Oh, and why is your dad in prison?

Macaria: He's dead to us so it don't matter anymore.

Journalist: Ok...how did you meet Brittney?

Macaria: Freshman year. She has been going to a private school for rich people in South Korea but her parents wanted her to go to public school when they moved to America. I was a peer leader then so I had to give her a tour. Soon, we just clicked.

Journalist: Ohhh I see. Why do you meet your uncle in secret when you aren't supposed to talk to him?

Macaria: It's...complicated.

Journalist: What's up with you and life plan?

Macaria: If you don't have a plan for life, you won't go far.

Journalist: Ok. What do you think of Jan?

Macaria: He's so dumb! But, he is easy to work with at times I guess.

Journalist: So it seems like you feel out of place when you are around high quality stuff. Why?

Macaria: Cuz I just am.

Journalist: So you and Venus have beef. How do you feel about it?

Macaria: Is this therapy?

Journalist: Why do you think she wants to kill you?

Macaria: Can we please stop talking about her?

Journalist: I'm just saying. Anyway, how do you like going to other dimensions?

Macaria: It's shit.

Journalist: Wow, you didn't even hesitate to answer that! So, when's your birthday?

Macaria: November 28th

Journalist: So a Sagittarius?

Macaria: Sure.

Journalist: What's your favorite food?

Macaria: Gummy worms.

Journalist: That's not food, but favorite color?

Macaria: Rose red.

Journalist: What do you like?

Macaria: Everything going according to plan, winning, loyalty, art, roses, traveling, and skateboarding.

Journalist: What do you dislike?

Macaria: Things not going according to plan, clingy people, losing, and being too open. Like now.

Journalist: ...ok? Um, what are your greatest strengths and weaknesses?

Macaria: My strengths are my planning skills, beauty, and my intelligence. I'm not telling you people my weaknesses.

Journalist: Fine then. Tell us a fun fact

Macaria: Ok, let me think. Brittney introduced me to anime and kpop. Now I like them both.

Journalist: Ok, last one, what do you think about Star?

Macaria: I jusr want him out of my house and life. He's caused so many problems for me!

Journalist: I see. Thank you, Macaria Diaz for letting us interview you! That's the end of Dimensional Interviews and don't forget to continue Dimension Hoppers!

* * *

_Next Time on Dimension:_

_Star honestly felt bad. "It's ok, man," Jan said before entering Ordinary Store. As the door was closing, Star grabbed it and entered the store. "Take me to Enrique de la Cruz," he said. Jan gasped. "What!? Why!?" "I owe him, remember?" Star answered. Jan slowly nodded. "Ok. Follow me."_

_ Leaving through the back door, Star and Jan entered the hidden Dog House. Loud Mexican music was playing and they noticed almost all of the gangsters were gone. The only ones that we__re left were 3 of them who were counting money and Enrique who was on the phone. He was yelling something in Spanish but stopped when he saw Star and Jan. _

_ "Hola, Sunny," Enrique said, hanging up and shoving the phone into his pocket. "I owe you so much. I've been thinking that I should work at Ordinary Store with Jan," Star said. Jan gasped. "What!?" "Sure, I'll let you work at my store. You will learn so much about being a man and responsibility, hijo," Enrique said. "Also...lemme help out with your underground business," Star said._

_Act 3: work work work._

* * *

**Me: Guess what!? It's ya gurl, sugarsugarrush! Anyway, y'all know what time it is! Reference time!**

**1.) Marco- I think it's gonna be a running gag now. In the original series, Macaria's name is Marco. In this story, Star calls Macaria Marco because she acts like a boy (well, to him she does) and he's bad with names**

**2.) Thug- So, you guys know Tupac, right? And I'm pretty sure everyone has heard of the word "thug". Whenever people hear that word, they think of thug peoppe like gangsters for example. So, Tupac came up with this acronym "THUG LIFE". It stands for The Hate U Give Little Infants Fucks Everyone. It's mentioned in the book and movie _The Hate U Give _(that's some deep shit). The explanation is self explanatory. I thought it would be cool to put that in, especially since it fits with the theme**

**3.) Janna- Once again in the original show, Jan is a girl and her name is Janna. Star calls Jan Janna because he acts like a girl (well, to him he does) and he's bad with names. I think him calling characters by their original names is gonna be a running gag**

**4.) 666- I think we all know what that means**

**5.) Earthling- Technically, Star is an alien so he has the right to call everyone Earthling**

**6.) Running the class- So Jackson was running the class when Venus was running 30 minutes late, right? Yeah, that actually happened to me. Our substitute teacher didn't show up to class until the last 10 minutes so this girl in my class decided to run the class. She was giving out detentions and taking attendance and stuff **

**7.) Malika Kanaan- Like Venus' human identity? Malika is the Arabic word for queen and Venus is the future queen of Demonica. Kanaan is Arabic and it means beauty. Put it together and that makes "Queen Beauty". That fits her since she believes she's the (real) Goddess of Beauty**

**8.) When Star asks if Angie has any grapes- Reference from the Duck Song my friends, little sister, and I were obsessed with back in elementary school**

**And so that's all. **

**So...will Venus kill Macaria? What the fuck is Star getting himself into? Where are the Zodiacs? Just how dangerous are the Maßöffner? All will be revealed soon!**

**P.S. This whole entire month has been so hella busy for me. I'm only able to update this now because I been writting littke parts of the chapter on notes during the times I actually have free time and copy and pasted them down here. School's ending so yay but that's so stressful. Testing and shit. Then after school ends I'm going to Europe for most of June, then July...that's a whole other story. I honestly have no idea when I'll update and there's a chance I'll update when school starts back up in August...**

**Anyway.**

**I hope you guys like this and leave me a review or PM me! Later, yo!**

* * *

_**Edited on: 11/17/19**_


	5. Season 1 Act 3

_Last time on Dimension Hoppers..._

_"Cari, we have to go now!" Brittney cried. "Kk, I'll be behind you!" Macaria said. Brittney nodded, shoved her makeup bag into her black bookbag that has a golden crown on it, and ran out. Macaria was about to do the same when the fire started to creep into the bathroom. "Fuck!" Macaria cried. "I heard humans die from inhaling the smoke before they even get burned by the fires," a voice said. Macaria turned around and saw Venus sitting on the bathroom counter cross legged. "Why you here?" Macaria asked. "Don't worry about me. Just focus on dying. I already told you, there can only be one goddess of beauty. And don't worry about Star. He busy with something else," Venus said._

_The smoke filled in around the bathroom and Macaria found herself struggling to breathe as Venus watched with a smile on her face._

* * *

"Why do you hate me?" Macaria asked through her coughing. "Why aren't you dying fast enough?" Venus asked. "Nu uh, answer my question first," Macaria said, glaring. Venus sighed. "Why should I? I'm a demon and you're a human so why should I listen to you?" She asked. "Demon or human it's common sense to not try to kill someone you don't even know unless they did something to offend you. I just met you! How could I have offend you already!?" Macaria cried. "Do you really wanna know why I hate you?" Venus asked. "Uh, yeah!" Macaria answered.

"It's cuz we're the same. I came to Earth a few months after Star left. When I infiltrated the school, I noticed you and Star. When I did, I realized that we're exactly the same. I'm not ready to be replaced so I thought it would be perfect if you were killed before that happens," Venus explained. Macaria blinked. "How am I the same as a bitch like you!?" "Figure it out yourself. Well, if you survive this," Venus answered. Annoyed, Macaria tried to stand up but found the whole place spinning. "N-N-No...!" She cried as she tried to keep consciousness. Unfortunately for her, she lost it anyway and ended up fainting.

Suddenly, the bathroom walls came tumbling down. Standing on the remains was a pissed off Star. "How did you escape the illusion maze I left for you!?" Venus cried. "I'm Star the Destroyer. I destroy everything in my path," Star answered, refusing to look at Venus. The flames made a path for Star to walk through. He scooped the unconscious Macaria princess style and walked out of the bathroom.

The students of Echo Creek High School were outside, watching their school catch on fire. They were either recording the scene or talking to their friends. "Let me through! My bestie is still in there!" Brittney yelled as a teacher held her back. "Miss Wong, your friend is perfectly fine!" The teacher cried. "Don't give me that shit, you motha-Cari!" Brittney saw Star walking out of the burning school with Macaria in his hands. Brittney, Jan, and Jackson ran towards Star.

"Oh my gosh, is she dead!?" Brittney cried. Jackson took Macaria from Star. "Dude, what happened!?" Jan asked. "A lot," Star answered. Some of the teachers ran towards them. Suddenly, the fire that was engulfing the school disappeared and the school looked as if nothing happened. "Wait, does this mean we still have school?" A student asked. "Of course!" A teacher answered.

* * *

_**Act 3: work work work.**_

* * *

Macaria sat impatiently in the hospital bed. She was alive, thank goodness, but there's no reason why she should be at the hospital in her own private room. All she did was faint. The doctors even said there's nothing wrong with her. When she heard this news obviously she wasn't happy. The doctors noticed this so they called in the person who admitted her in.

"Are you guys sure she's awake? Alive? She better be alive! If I find out she's not, I'm sueing all you poor people!" She heard Brittney cry from down the hall. Macaria sighed. Brittney's always shouting threats for the dumbest things. Brittney entered the room and as soon as she saw Macaria, she gasped and scurried towards her. "Oh my gosh, I thought you were dead!" Brittney cried. "I'm alive. Why am I here?" Macaria asked. "Cuz I thought you were dead," Brittney answered. "Well, I'm fine. Can I leave now?" Macaria asked. "Doctor, can she leave?" Brittney asked the doctor who was standing in the doorway. "Yes," he answered.

"No, do more tests. We have to be certain she's fine," Brittney ordered. "But mi-" "Who's the one whose money's going towards your paychecks!?" Brittney cried, interrupting the doctor. He grumbled something as he left the room. "Brittney, this is dumb," Macaria flatly said. "Dumb or not, I'm saving your life. I wonder how the fire even started," Brittney replied as she sat in the chair that was at the corner of the room.

Macaria looked down. Her whole life is now unpredictable and out of control. It was never like this before. All of this craziness happened ever since Star entered her life. _"This is all too weird. Don't think that we friends or anything. We both have different lives. Let's not interfere with each other's lives. You'll do your demigod stuff while I'll do my high school senior stuff. Let's just remain allies, aye?"_ she remembered telling Star that night of the shooting stars. Unfortunately for her, his life ended up interfering with her life and she did not like it.

Star lives with her now. Star destroyed her laptop that she used all her savings to buy. Star killed an innocent man. Star's girlfriend tried to kill her. All of this happened in under a week. She needed to bring balance back into her life as soon as possible. She just had to figure out how. When she looked up, she noticed Brittney was gone. At the same time she looked up, Venus entered the room in a whole new outfit. She had heeled boots that reaches her ankles, a black long sleeves trench coat dress, black lacy gloves, a black lacy parasol in her hands, wavy maroon-ish hair, a black sunhat with black roses, red lips, long eyelashes, silver earrings hanging from her ears, and a silver cross necklace around her neck.

"What do you want now?" Macaria asked. "Let's talk," Venus said. A chair slid behind her and she sat down cross legged. "I don't think I wanna talk to the woman who almost killed me," Macaria answered. Venus rolled her eyes. "I'll get straight to the point then. You want Star gone from Earth, right?" "You have no idea how bad I want him gone," Macaria answered. "I also want him to leave Earth as soon as possible. But, in order for him to leave, he needs to be focused on his mission. Right now, he's distracted because of us. So, let's makes a truce. I won't mess with you if you don't mess with me. Also, I still don't like you," Venus explained. "Ok. Sure," Macaria answered.

Venus stood up. As she was walking out the room, she remembered something so she turned back around. "This fell out of your bag earlier today," Venus said, handing Macaria a folded piece of paper. Macaria didn't bother to say thank you. She just looked at Venus and cautiously watched the demon leave the room. True, they just made a truce, but that doesn't mean she should trust her. She looked down at the paper and unfolded it. Turns out, it was the contract between her and Star. _He broke almost everyone one of these rules,_ Macaria thought bitterly. She ripped the paper in half.

_Time to cut him out of my life._

* * *

"Yesssss! I don't have football practice!" Star cried. Both he and Jan were leaving school together. "Wait, for real? Perfect! I should show you the skate park," Jan said. "Skate park?" Star asked. Jan nodded. "Aye. It's my paradise. A lot of shit happens in life so I just go there to rewind." "So, how does a skate park work?" Star asked. "Dude, you gotta be trippin! You take your skateboard and like, skate around and stuff," Jan explained. "Hmmm..." Star responded, thinking. "I left my skateboard at the shop so let's go there first," Jan said. "Kk," Star answered.

The boys talked about all sorts of things as if they have been friends longer than they've actually been. Star became quiet when they passed Bon Appetite. Jan noticed. "It's still closed, eh," Jan commented, looking at the police tape that blocked people from entering. "Has anyone found out I...uh...killed...the owner?" Star asked. "Nope. Right after we left that night, the boss took care of getting rid of the body and all evidence that you killed the owner," Jan answered. The two continued walking.

Star's mind started to trail off as Jan told a story. Humans are not supposed to be involved in all of his drama but he involved them anyway. All the humans who have had something to do with his drama are Jan, Enrique de la Cruz, the Perros, Angie, the owner of Bon Appetite, and Macaria. Especially Macaria. When he met her, he learned of her so called "life plan". He got the feeling that she didn't like change. Star sort of understood. An alien just arrives out of nowhere with all sorts of troubles. That would be hard to adjust to. All of his troubles effected Macaria. Some not as much. Some severely. He didn't like that.

"So, your boss did all that stuff to protect me?" Star asked Jan. "Pretty much," Jan answered. "Oh..." Star said. All these humans getting invovled in his drama. He honestly did not like this. It made him feel weak and guilty. "You feel bad?" Jan asked. "I'm fine," Star answered as they stopped in front of the store.

If that wasn't obvious, that was a lie.

Star honestly felt bad. "It's ok, man," Jan said before entering Ordinary Store. As the door was closing, Star grabbed it and entered the store. "Take me to Enrique de la Cruz," he said. Jan gasped. "What!? Why!?" "I owe him, remember?" Star answered. Jan slowly nodded. "Ok. Follow me."

Leaving through the back door, Star and Jan entered the hidden Dog House. Loud Mexican music was playing and they noticed almost all of the gangsters were gone. The only ones that were left were 3 of them who were counting money and Enrique who was on the phone. He was yelling something in Spanish but stopped when he saw Star and Jan.

"Hola, Sunny," Enrique said, hanging up and shoving the phone into his pocket. "I owe you so much. I've been thinking that I should work at Ordinary Store with Jan," Star said. Jan gasped. "What!?" "Sure, I'll let you work at my store. You will learn so much about being a man and responsibility, hijo," Enrique said. "Also...lemme help out with your underground business," Star said.

Enrique's smile fell. "Why do you want to join the gang? You're still young so don't waste your life by joining hell," he said. "Days ago you said I should work for you if you were going to help me with the dead body. Also, I feel really bad for messing uo everyone's lives, especially Marco's," Star answered. "When I said you should work for me, I meant work at the store with Jan. Jan isn't even in the gang. His father is, but not Jan. I will never let him join. He's the gang's son, just like Diosa's the gang's daughter. And you're not messing anyone's lives. Life is already messed up," Enrique explained. "Oh..." Star answered, looking down. Enrique pat his shoulder. "You will start work after football." "How did you know I play football?" Star asked. "Cuz you look like a football player," Enrique answered. Star sighed.

Later on during nighttime, Star came back to the Diaz house from the skate park. As soon as he entered, he dropped his stuff and layed on the couch. "Skateboarding is hard..." he mumbled to himself. The garage door suddenly opened. "Mom, you're making a big deal outta this," Macaria said as she walked through the garage doorway. Angie followed her. "Still! Diosa, I don't know what I woulda done if you were gone! No, I can't lose you too!" Angie cried. Macaria rolled her eyes. "All I did was faint!"

Star and Macaria's eyes met.

Angie noticed the tense atmosphere between the two. "I'll let you guys talk now." She quickly scurried upstairs. Left in the living room were the 2 teens.

Macaria looked down while Star awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. After a few minutes of saying nothing to each other, Star decided to say something. "I'm so sorry about everything that's happe-" Macaria simply walked off. Star watched as she left. His heart sank. His guilt grew.

_I'll leave your life._

* * *

"Hey, Diosa!" Jackson cried as soon as Macaria left her house. "Hey, Jackie Lynn!" Macaria cried. Jackson groaned. "When will you stop calling me that?" "Um...never?" Macaria answered. "Sorry I couldn't visit you in the hospital. Brittney wouldn't tell us which hospital it was," Jackson said as they walked. "It's fine. I don't even know why you guys are making a big deal outta this! All I did was faint!" Macaria cried. "Look at my strong, beautiful girlfriend!" Jackson laughed as he put an arm around Macaria and pulled her close. _Perfect! Normalcy!_ Macaria thought happily.

When they arrived at the school, they parted ways. "Cari!" Brittney cried, running towards Macaria. "Hey. Wait, why do you call me Cari?" Macaria asked. "Everyone who's in your life calls you Diosa. But me, ima original. Ima call you Cari and nobody else can call you that," Brittney answered. Macaria smiled. "Thanks for everything you did for me yesterday." "Duh. I'm your bestie for life! Hey, how come you're being nice? That's not normal," Brittney asked. "What? But ima naturally nice person," Macaria answered. Brittney eyed her suspiciously. _Normal! Yes!_ Macaria thought happily.

They found themself in front of the announcement tables that were in the commons. "Hm? What's going on?" Brittney asked. "Wanna check it out?" Macaria suggested. Brittney nodded. They walked towards a table. "Hey! Are you interested in entering the Miss Echo Creek High Beauty Pageant? It starts tomorrow!" The girl at the table asked. Suddenly she gasped after realizing who she was talking to. "OMG! You're Macaria Diaz, the first place winner for 3 years in a row so far! Then you're Brittney Wong, the second place winner for 3 years in a row so far! This is your last year in high school. Macaria, are you willing to take 1st place for a 4th year? Or will Brittney take your crown?" The girl cried.

Macaria and Brittney blinked. _Wait, if I enter this pageant, everything will go back to normal! Brittney and I will become enemies again like we usually do when it comes to competitions, I'll win the pageant like I always do, Brittney and I will become friends again, and everyone will talk about my success and beauty! I know I said I'll step down this year but fuck it! Gotta get my life together!_ Macaria pondered. "Brittney and I will sign up for the pageant," Macaria announced. "Wha!?" Brittney cried, obviously caught off guard. Macaria put her and Brittney's names on the sign up sheet. "Let's see who gets the crown this year!" The girl cried as Macaria and Brittney walked off.

"I thought you said we won't do it this year," Brittney said. "Yeah, but I changed my mind. We're seniors so let's enjoy fun stuff while we still can!" Macaria answered. "So you think this whole beauty pageant is fun?" Brittney asked, her tone shifting a little. "Um, yeah. It's fun to compete," Macaria answered. "You're only saying that cuz you always come in 1st place. You don't even have to try because you're perfect in everything you do," Brittney said bitterly.

Macaria blinked. She honestly didn't know why Brittney was upset. "Brittney, what's wrong?" "What do you mean!? Why you playing innocent all of a sudden!? You know, I can't stand people like you!" Brittney cried before walking off. Macaria stood there alone for a while. Suddenly it clicked. _Ohhhh! We're enemies now! She should give me a heads up though. She never does._

School went on as usual. Forensics, however, was tense. Venus was still teaching. Thankfully, she didn't make eye contact with her. Venus just went on with her lesson while turning on all of the boys in the class. When it was the end of the day, Macaria went to her after school activities like she always does. _Everything is back to normal now!_ Macaria happily thought.

The cheer team left the lockers so they can start their cheer practice. The only one who was left was Brittney but that's normal. She was still upset though. "I don't get it! How come Macaria always wins!? It's no fair! I'm always second place to her! I'm sick and tired of being second place! I wish I was better than Macaria!" She cried. "I think I can help you with that," someone else said. Brittney froze. "Hello? Who's there?" She asked cautiously.

Footsteps were coming towards her.

"So you're competing against Macaria Diaz, eh? Let me tell you, I really don't like that bitch. I want to see that bitch fall, so I'll help you. I'll make you the most beautiful and talented girl in the whole school. You will win as long as you have that magic mirror with you," the voice offered. "What magic mirror?" Brittney asked. "Look down at your hands," the voice answered. Brittney looked and noticed a golden compact was in her hands. "It looks plain on the outside but it's actually a magic mirror. If you break it or lose it, the spell that makes you the most beautiful and talented girl will wear off, you understand?" The voice explained. Brittney nodded. "I understand."

Venus smiled to herself as she left the locker room. _Macaria Diaz, you're going down!_ She then noticed Star running down the hallway. "Mr. Grimaldi! No running in the halls!" She cried before giggling. Star stopped running and groaned as he walked to her. "Haha, you're a teacher so you get to tell me what to do, who cares!"

Star then remembered something. "Why you here?" He asked. "I had to give one of my students something. She's on the cheer team so I had to come all the way down here," Venus answered. "No, I don't mean that. I mean why you here on Earth? I thought you weren't allowed to leave Demonica," Star asked. "I'm not, but that doesn't mean I can't sneak out. Aren't you supposed to be looking for the Maßöffner?" Venus asked. "How did you know?" Star asked. "Hekapoo told me. We're besties," Venus answered.

"You still haven't told me why you here," Star said. "When Hekapoo told me about your mission, I decided I should help you so here I am," Venus told him. "I don't need help. All I gotta do is find the Zodiacs and kill the Maßöffner. Piece of cake," Star said, shrugging. "Star, it's both adorable and annoying how stupid you are. I thought Hekapoo told you about the Maßöffner. Even you should know about the legend of how Minerva created the Mewmans for the sole purpose of capturing them," Venus said.

"V, I'm Star the Destroyer. I destroy everything in my path. I been fighting monsters before I could even walk. I can handle some dimension opening monsters. My main priority is to find the Zodiacs," Star explained. Venus sighed. "I love your confidence, I really do, but sometimes your confidence is too much to the point you have too much pride. Look at all of the great warriors before you. How did they fall?" "Cuz they weren't strong enough?" Star answered. "Because of their pride. I don't want to see you fall," Venus said.

"Do you not believe in me?" Star asked. "I do believe in you, of course I do!" Venus cried. "If you did believe in me then you would let me do this myself," Star said. Venus blinked. "So you're pushing me away now. That's what this relationship has come to? You have no idea how much I've sacrificed for you!" Venus cried. Star turned his back to her.

"Venus, go home."

The demon watched as Star walked off. She clenched her fists and the air around her started heating up. "How dare he try to give me orders! I'm working my butt off to help him and I get repaid like this! In the past, he would happily accept my help! That human girl Macaria! She must be the one who's making you act like this! Well, she'll fall cuz I gave Brittney that mirror..." Venus grumbled.

* * *

The limo pulled up at the tall golden gates of the great Wong Estate. After a while, the gates open and the limo continued driving. Trees and flowers were on the sides of the road. Soon, a water fountain came to view and the limo circled around it until it was in front of the front doors of the Wong Mansion. 2 maids quickly ran out the mansion as the limo driver exited the car and opened the door for Brittney.

"How was school today, Heiress Wong?" The maids asked as Brittney exited the limo. "The usual. Have you prepared a nice hot bath for me?" Brittney asked. "Of course," one of the maids answered. After walking up the stairs of the white mansion, the maids opened the double doors for Brittney. "Your mother want you to be down by 7 for dinner," the maids said as Brittney entered the mansion. "Alright," Brittney said. After lots of walking, she made it to her room.

She sat down on the purple comfy bench that was in front of her white dresser and dug inside her bag. "Where is it...?" Brittney mumbled to herself as she searched. Finally, she found it. It was the magic mirror she was given. She studied it. "So this will make me the most beautiful and talented girl in the whole school...but how?"

She opened it. Then she closed it. Then she opened it again. After she closed it again. She sighed. "I thought smoke would come out of it..." Suddenly, she heard a "ding" from her phone so she grabbed it and saw a notification.

_Beauty pageant contestants! This year we will be doing the beauty pageant a little bit differently. We call it Social Media Posts. Each day, we will give you a topic and you must post a pic of you doing the topic. It sounds complicated but when we start it will make sense. For today, we just need you guys to send a picture of you guys to us and we'll post it. Good luck!_

"Picture?" Brittney wondered. She looked back at the magic mirror. "Was I scammed?" Then, she remembered Snow White. The Evil Queen had a magic mirror. What did she say it it again? Brittney grabbed the mirror and open it. "Mirror mirror in my hand, who's the fairest in the land?" No smoke or poofs or anything happened. Brittney decided the magic mirror was a scam so she took a selfie and sent it.

* * *

"Wow...so you're actually working here..." Jan said. Star was busy tying an apron. "Why you look so surprised?" "Cuz I do! Anyway, I'm you senior so listen to me! Lemme show you where eveything is!" Jan cried. "Aye, sir!" Star cried.

Jan walked over to the cash register and Star followed. "So here's the cash register. Costumers put the things they want to buy on the counter. This is the bar code scanner. Kinda looks like a gun. You grab one of the items and look for the bar code. The bar code is a white sticker with white lines. You take the scanner and hit the trigger then it's supposed to make a beep. You put the item in the thank you bag. Then you keep on doing it until they have no more items. You go to the cash register, add up their total, then they pay you. If they use card, they swipe their card in this thingy. If they use chip, they just stick the card in the thingy. If they use cash, they will give you the cash and you open the cash register and put it in. If there's change, give them the change. You get it so far?" Jan explained.

Remember, Star is not from Earth. He assumed things would be the same as Quest Buy but he was dead wrong. Nobody is supposed to know that Star isn't from Earth so to make it not sound suspicious he simply nodded.

"Aight," Jan replied. He walked over to the area where the sodas are and Star followed. "Customers can buy drinks here and stuff. Oh! You have to restock and stuff!" Jan walked over to the storage closet. "When you see we're running out of stuff, come here and restock them. Then here are the brooms and if you keep on going, here's the secret entrance to the Dog House. We're actually not allowed to go there unless we're told to or it's an emergency. Ok, so you get it now?" Jan explained. "Sure," Star answered.

"Kk. Lemme see you," Jan said. Star sighed as he dragged his feet to the cash register. Jan grabbed himself a coke and sat next to him. Somebody walked into Ordinary Store. "Welcome!" Jan cried. The person didn't even bother to smile. Jan glared. "What do I do now?" Star asked. "Wait," Jan answered.

After a while, the person walked over to the cash register and put his stuff down. Star blinked. "Do," Jan simply replied. Star studied the items. A coke large, 3 bags of M&M's, and 1 cup of cupped noodles. "Dude. You finna just stand here?" The person asked. "Chillax," Star snapped, not looking up. Jan gasped. "Did you just talk back to me!?" The person cried. "No, he didn't! He was just talking to himself! He's new!" Jan quickly cried. "Would the both of you shut the fuck up!?" Star yelled.

Jan fainted.

The person banged his fist on the counter.

That was when Star got a good look at him. It was a buff guy with long brown hair, a mustache, a beard, a leather black biker jacket, leather black pants, black combat boots, and lots of tattoos on his pale skin. _This dude thinks he's tuff_, Star concluded. "Ima beat you to a bloody pulp!" The man yelled. _He wants to fight!_ Star realized. "Skyblade!" Falling from the sky in a curtain of light was his infamous Skyblade. Star pointed it at the man. "Come at me, bro!" He cried.

The man started to nervously sweat. "H-H-H-H-How di-i-i-i-id that app-p-p-p-p-p-pear!?" The man stuttered. "I thought we fighting!" Star cried. The man grabbed his items and ran off. "Ha! Pussy!" Star yelled after him.

Jan got up from the floor and looked at the Skyblade. "What's that?" Jan asked. "Nothing," Star answered, hiding the sword behind him as it disappeared. "You did do the whole scan gun stuff, right?" Jan asked. "I was supposed to do that?" Star asked. Jan paled. "You blonde idiot!" He cried before grabbing his skateboard and skating after the man.

Star blinked. A few seconds later, he got a text from Jan telling him what to do. "Ohhh!" Star cried. The door opened revealing the next customer. "Welcome!" Star cried. He noticed the customer looked familiar. It was a guy with blonde hair and a light blue streak holding a skateboard. _Oh yeah, he goes to my school!_ Star realized. He noticed the guy was looking around as he approached the cash register. He put a bunch of paper money down. "Where's the dope, pretty boy?" The guy asked in a low voice. "What?" Star asked. "Wait, you're the loser who was with Macaria those times. What's going on between you and her? I better like your answer," the guy said.

"I got punched a few times but I got the stuff back!" Jan suddenly cried, entering the store. He froze when he saw who was in front of the cash register. "Thomas..." he grumbled. "Ordonia..." the guy grumbled. "What's going on?" Star asked. "You see that surfer dude right there? That's Jackson Thomas, the school bad boy," Jan told Star before turning back to Jackson. "Why you here?" "Where's my dope?" Jackson asked. "Ima go mop the floors now..." Star said quietly as he left the cash register.

"I have the money right here. Now give me my dope!" Jackson cried. "Last time you was here, you gave me Monopoly money!" Jan cried. "You were stupid for falling for that!" Jackson cried. "I bet your secret girlfriend would be disappointed when she finds out what type of guy you actually are," Jan said. "Keep Macaria out of this!" Jackson cried.

Star blinked. He remembered Macaria talking about having a secret boyfriend. So, her secret boyfriend is Jackson. He took one look at Jackson and shook his head. _Marco, I know you can do better than that._

* * *

Macaria and Jackson gave each other a quick peck before going their separate ways. She looked around as she waited for Brittney. _Where is she? She's never late,_ Macaria wondered berfore remembering they are enemies now. _Looks like I'm alone again..._ "There's our queen!" 2 guys suddenly cried. Macaria sighed. "Just why?" She grumbled as she turned around.

The 2 presidents of her fan club, Ferguson and Alfonso, were standing behind her holding posters in her honor. Macaria did a fake smile. "Don't forget to vote for me! I love you guys!" Macaria cried. "We love you too!" Ferguson and Alfonso cried at the same time. Macaria walked off, cringing. _Uggg, I hate those nerds! They should just fuck off!_

Macaria entered her math class as Miss Skullnick pulled down the projector. _Oh! So they're going to announce the contestants and who's currently in first place! I mean, I'm obviously in first place but it's nice watching,_ Macaria thought as she sat down. She looked over at Brittney who was busy tapping on her phone. _It's obvious who's in second place too._

Suddenly Venus, who was dressed in her teacher outfit, entered the classroom. The boys clapped. "Miss Kanaan!" They cheered. Venus winked. Her eyes then met Macaria's eyes. _What does she want?_ Macaria wondered. Venus smirked before turning to Miss Skullnick. Macaria gasped. _What is that demon up to!?_ Suddenly, the projector showed the selfies the contestants took and the place they're currently in.

Macaria gasped.

She rubbed her eyes before looking at the projector again. _Macaria Diaz. 2nd Place_ it read under her picture. She hesitantly looked at the picture on the left. _Brittney Wong. 1st Place_ it read under Brittney's picture. Jackson turned to look at her. "You ok, Diosa?" Jackson asked. He noticed Macaria clench her fists. _That demon rigged it. That's why she smirked at me, but she made it seem like she had no part in this. Nice job, Venus,_ Macaria pondered.

Brittney, meanwhile, was in shock. Never in her life has she come in 1st place before. She then remembered what that suspicious voice gave her so she quickly dug into her bag and pulled it out. She pulled out the magic mirror. _It works!_ Brittney realized. There's no need for her to copy Macaria, hoping that she's better than her. She can do whatever she wants as long as she had the magic mirror. _Nice job, suspicious voice,_ Brittney thought.

After school, Macaria stormed over to Venus' classroom. "It's rude to barge into a room unannounced, Miss Diaz," Venus said as she fixed her makeup. "I know this beauty pageant is rigged! How come I came in 2nd place! Never in my life had I come in 2nd place before!" Macaria cried. "Mirror mirror in my hand, who's the fairest in the land?" Venus mused to herself as she looked at her reflection in the compact she was holding. Macaria sighed. "I don't have time for this!" She cried as she ran out the classroom.

"Congrats, Brittney! You might actually beat Macaria this year!" Some of the girls cried as Macaria entered the locker room. The rest of the girls were crowded around Brittney and they were congratulating her. The door closed behind Macaria and the girls quickly grew quiet as they scurried back to their lockers. Macaria walked over to her locker.

_Wait, what am I freaking out about? I had just come back from practice and was at work dealing with with annoying boss and kids when I took that selfie and that wasn't my best selfie. I was lucky enough to come in 2nd place with that selfie. And the whole pageant isn't over yet. I still got time. I'll always end up number one_, Macaria realized as she changed.

After practice, Brittney was back home and was watching Metflix when she got a notification of the next topic. "Hmmm, time to win again." She grabbed the mirror. "Mirror mirror in my hand, who's the fairest in the land?" She said before taking a selfie of herself doing the topic.

* * *

Days changed. Topics changed. Places didn't. Brittney was still in 1st place while Macaria was still stuck in 2nd place. The pageant was obviously rigged but there's nothing Macaria can do cuz magic is invovled.

Macaria sighed.

Star's side was different.

He was still working at Ordinary Store. He got the gist of what to do but that wasn't his problem. The last time a Maßöffner appeared was the night he killed the owner of Bon Appetite 2 weeks ago. Star needs a Maßöffner to appear soon so he can find the Zodiacs. Unfortunately for him, it won't happen.

Star sighed.

Even Angie was having problems.

She noticed the day the school caught on fire, Star and Macaria had stopped talking to each other. She's also noticed ever since they've stopped talking, they've had all sorts of problems.

Angie sighed.

The three of them were at Silver Corral enjoying their food in silence. _The pageant..._ Macaria thought. _The Zodiacs..._ Star thought. _The children..._ Angie thought. They 3 of them sighed at the same time.

Angie then slammed her palm against the table, causing Star and Macaria to look at her. "I get that the both of you are having problems and they just keep on getting worse and worse but if the both of you just come together, you guys can solve them together," Angie said. "Not gonna happen," Star and Macaria said at the same time. Angie sighed. _At least I tried._

Later on, they were back at their house and in their rooms. Macaria looked at the picture she sent for the next topic for the pageant and sighed. Then, she remembered what her mother said earlier and decided to follow it. She got up from her bed and dragged her feet to Star's room. She knocked on the door. "Um, can I come in?" Macaria asked. "Sure," Star said from the other side. She opened the door and saw Star throwing and catching a football as he layed on his bed. Macaria sat in the computer chair.

"I'm so-o-r-r-r. *Ahem*. I apologize for blaming everything on you. I didn't think about how you felt. For me, my life was being changed because of all these unpredictable stuff. For you, you literally had to leave everything behind and go to a planet you've never been too before and fulfill a mission. That's why I'm apologizing," Macaria explained. Star sighed. "What do you want?" Macaria smiled as she got up from the computer chair and sat next to Star on his bed as he continued throwing the football up and down.

"So, you know how I'm in the beauty pageant, right? I always get 1st place but this time I'm getting 2nd place! That's not normal!" Macaria cried. "It's normal for people to get a place lower than they usually get," Star said. Macaria sighed. "Uggg! You don't get it! Venus smirked at me right before they announced the places and contestants and when I went to confront her she just said this weird rhyme!" Macaria cried.

That caused Star to sit up. "What did she say?" "Mirror mirror in my hand, who's the fairest in the land?" Macaria answered. "Wow, so you are right, Earthling!" Star cried. "Duh!" Macaria cried. "My mom is the Demigoddess of Magic so I kinda know how spells work. Venus just told you the spell she used," Star said. "Ok, so how do I break it?" Macaria asked. "I'm the Demigod of the Skies, how am I supposed to know about breaking spells?" Star asked.

Macaria got an idea so she left the room. Seconds later she returned with her laptop and sat with Star. "This laptop has the Universal Web. Maybe we can find a way to break the spell!" Macaria suggested. "Yeah, that's perfect!" Star cried. On the search bar, they typed in _how to break a spell_ and clicked search. As their results, they found a bunch of links. "Which one's the most trustworthy site?" Macaria asked. "Anything that has Glossaryck in it is trustworthy," Star answered. "Why Glossaryck?" Macaria asked. "Cuz Glossaryck is the greatest sorcerer in the universe to ever live," Star answered.

Macaria clicked on the link that had Glossaryck. "Wow, these are writtings by Glossaryck himself!" Macaria commented. "Judging by the spell Venus used, the spell invovles a mirror," Star said. Finally, they found the tab that tells you how to break spells that invovles an object. "Damn, that's so easy! You just break it!" Star cried. "No it's not, stupid! Brittney has so many mirrors! Which one is the magic mirror!? And how can I even have access to it!?" Macaria cried, whacking Star on the head. "Earthling, stop whacking me! Also, I got an idea," Star said.

* * *

Now...it's time for...

Dimensional Interviews!

Venus: Oooooo! Yayyyyy!

Journalist: I'm getting the feeling you're excited for this

Venus: Damn right I am!

Journalist: So, I'll be asking questions now

Venus: Sure!

Journalist: How do you feel about being a supporting character in Dimension Hoppers?

Venus: Wait, I thought this show was about me. That means I should be the main character. Why would I be a supporting character?

Journalist: *ahem* Tell us about you and your family

Venus: Haha, that's complicated...

Journalist: Ohhh...um. Next question. In the 1st chapter, you kidnapped Star and the Zodiacs cuz you didn't want Star to go to the Dominus Cloister. Why?

Venus: Star is supposed to be stuck in that shit hole for 7 years. Obviously I don't want my boyfriend to be stuck there so I decided it would be smart to kidnap him therefore he wouldn't have to go

Journalist: Dang. So you and co-star Starious Butterfly are dating. How did you guys meet and started to date?

Venus: We're actually secretly dating so details between me and him are classified

Journalist: Really? Why can't I know? I promise I won't tell anyone

Venus: *death stare*

Journalist: Sorry, I'll respect your privacy. Earlier, Star mentioned something about your mother going to kill him if they found out you ran away from home. How come you're not allowed to leave and what's you relationship with your parents?

Venus: My parents? Well...I've never actually met them. I only know the name of my mother, Wrathmelior. She's the Queen of Demonica. I do know that I'll become Queen one day. I'm guessing my parents wanted to protect me so they kept in this room that I'm not allowed to leave. I've had some guests over the years but they didn't stay for long. Besides, other than Star and my parents, nobody really knows I exist. Most likely because they want to protect me. If it isn't obvious, my parents are so fucking overprotective.

Journalist: Ohhh I see. But if you understood what you parents were tryna do, how come you snuck out, risking your identity, just to help Star?

Venus: It's...complicated.

Journalist: And speaking of Star, how come you're willing to risk everything for Star? You even tried to kill Macaria a few times all for Star

Venus: I've never done stuff for myself

Journalist: Oh. Wow. That's very surprising. Do you have any idea if where the Zodiacs could be? You know, if you tell Star that, his mission could end faster

Venus: Believe me, if I knew I woulda told him by now instead of wasting my time in this shitty planet. No offense to you Earthlings, but this planet is shitty

Journalist: So you seem to be good with magic. Are your magical abilities on the standard level in Demonica?

Venus: Demons can't use magic. I'm the exception

Journalist: Oh...so you and Macaria have beef. How do you feel about it?

Venus: Is this therapy?

Journalist: The both of you made a truce but you broke it

Venus: I simply hate that bitch, especially since we're the same

Journalist: I'm having a hard time seeing how you and Macaria are the same. May you explain how?

Venus: Seriously? Why are you guys asking so many personal questions!? Ask some basic ones!

Journalist: Fine! So, when's your birthday?

Venus: I never knew my birthday but November 28 was the day I met Star so I say that's my birthday

Journalist: So you have the same birthday as Macaria

Venus: Ew.

Journalist: What's your favorite food?

Venus: Alcohol.

Journalist: That's not food, but favorite color?

Venus: Rose red.

Journalist: What do you like?

Venus: Everything going according to plan, winning, loyalty, art, roses, fashion, and makeup.

Journalist: What do you dislike?

Venus: Things not going according to plan, being forgotten, losing, and being too open. Like now.

Journalist: ...ok? Um, what are your greatest strengths and weaknesses?

Venus: My strengths are my planning skills, beauty, and my intelligence. I'm not telling you people my weaknesses.

Journalist: Fine then. Tell us a fun fact

Venus: Yes, I'm forever loyal to Star, but the both of us have had affairs with other people. Star has slept with a lot of girls and I have slept with a lot of guys. It's perfectly normal where we came from

Journalist: Oh...wow...here on Earth that's not a good thing. Anyway, what do you think of Dimension Hoppers so far?

Venus: I hate the fact that this whole show/story thingy makes me look like a villain. I don't like that. Tch. Now, I'm the bad guy. Call me Chun Li

Journalist: I see. Thank you, Venus Lucitor, for letting us interview you! That's the end of Dimensional Interviews and don't forget to continue Dimension Hoppers!

* * *

_Next time on Dimension Hoppers:_

_Star opened his locker as he laughed with Jan. Once he did, a folded piece of notebook paper fell out. "Damn, you gotta clean this place out," Jan said. "Damn right," Star answered as he bent down to grab the paper. "Ooo what does it say?" Jan asked, looking over Star's shoulder. "I dunno. Why you think I'm tryna read it?" Star answered. Jan nodded as Star unfolded it._

_I love everything about you. I love your lips, your hair, you eyes, your voice, your body. -StarFan13_

_Star blinked._

_Jan blinked._

_"I have a fan...?" Star asked, still in shock. "Yep..." Jan answered, also in shock. "May I ask why?" Star asked. "Just don't question it..." Jan answered._

_Act 4: secret admire._

* * *

**Guess what!? It's ya gurl, sugarsugarrush! So, lemme give you a quick update on what's going on. As I type this up, I'm actually in Europe. To be specific, I'm on a highway in France. We're going to...actually I have no idea where in France but the funny thing is that we was supposed to be at our location...4 hours ago. Apparently, there was an accident that resulted in people dying and because of that we've been stuck in traffic for 4 hours, barely even moving. My friends and I are practically dying along with the rest of the people on this bus. So, to overcome my bored-ness, I typed up basically most of this story on notes. I'm copying and pasting this story on the website and posting it as soon as I return from Europe. When will we arrive at the hotel, it may take another 2 hours at this point.**

**This is bullshit.**

**But moving on, it's reference time!**

**1.) Venus' other outfit- I actually have 2 other characters each from different stories with the exact same outfit except the first one has blonde hair and the other one has black hair. Also, those 2 character have the exact same name. The reason why I gave those characters and Venus those outfits it cuz it literally suits them and their personality. Once you think about it, the 3 of them act similar.**

**2.) The pageant in general- My cousin is often entering beauty pageants. I wanted to have Macaria be in one so I asked my cousin how it works and she told me. Plus, the recent beauty pageant she was in is similar to the one that is in the story.**

**3.) Magic Mirror- I'm pretty sure everyone knows Snow White. This chapter is kinda based off of Snow White. The Evil Queen has her magic mirror and says "Mirror mirror in my hand, who's the fairest in the land?" and the mirror is always like "It's you, bitch". Brittney has the mirror and when she says the rhyme, it makes her pretty and talented and stuff.**

**4.) When Star says aye, sir- I had just finished watching an episode of Fairy Tail**

**5.) Ferguson and Alfonso- It's nice to mention them once in a while. It sucks that they don't really have a big role in the original series yet they supposed to be Marco's friends. **

**6.) Glossaryck the Greatest Sorcerer to Ever Live- Hehehehehehehe**

**7.) "Now I'm the bad guy, call me Chun Li."- Lyrics from the song the light is coming by Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj. I usually do song refrences from my favourite songs by my favourite artists. This lyric is said by Venus. **

**So that's all the references. ****I'm curious, who do you guys think is being more dramatic? Macaria or Star?**

**To close this chapter, who do you think is Star's secret admirer? Will Macaria break the magic mirror? Will Star ever learn how to be a good cashier? Who will win the beauty pageant? Will Macaria and Venus ever learn how to get along? Will Star ever find the Zodiacs? Just how dangerous are the Maßöffner? All will be revealed soon! I hope you guys like this and don't forget to leave me a review or PM! Later, yo!**

* * *

_**Edited on: 12/11/19**_


	6. Season 1 Act 4

_Previously on Dimension Hoppers.._

_Macaria got an idea so she left the room. Seconds later she returned with her laptop and sat with Star. "This laptop has the Universal Web. Maybe we can find a way to break the spell!" Macaria suggested. "Yeah, that's perfect!" Star cried. On the search bar, they typed in 'how to break a spell' and clicked search. As their results, they found a bunch of links. "Which one's the most trustworthy site?" Macaria asked. "Anything that has Glossaryck in it is trustworthy," Star answered. "Why Glossaryck?" Macaria asked. "Cuz Glossarick is the greatest sorcerer in the universe to ever live," Star answered._

_Macaria clicked on the link that had Glossaryck. "Wow, these are writtings by Glossaryck himself!" Macaria commented. "Judging by the spell Venus used, the spell invovles a mirror," Star said. Finally, they found the tab that tells you how to break spells that invovles an object. "Damn, that's so easy! You just break it!" Star cried. "No it's not, stupid! Brittney has so many mirrors! Which one is the magic mirror!? And how can I even have access to it!?" Macaria cried, whacking Star on the head. "Earthling, stop whacking me! Also, I got an idea," Star said._

* * *

"What is this shit?" Macaria asked.

Currently, the two of them were seated on the floor of Star's room in the dark, face to face. In front of them was a black, suspicious, and strange smelling bag. Candles surrounded them.

"So, Venus gave Brittney a magic mirror and we don't know what it looks like, right? Chillax. I know what to do," Star said. "Yeah, I know but like, what is it?" Macaria asked. "Stargazing," Star answered. "...what?" Macaria asked, unimpressed. "Stargazing. It's this weird ass thing. The Wooletts do it," Star said. "The fuck are the Wooletts?" Macaria asked. "Stop asking so many questions and just watch!" Star cried. "Tch, whatever," Macaria mumbled to herself.

Star opened the bag. "First, we take out the coffin." He pulled out an empty Fans box and put it between them. "Next, we put in the dead body." Star pulled out a dead cat. "Ewwwwww! Star!? What the fuck!?" Macaria yelled, covering her nose. Unaffected, Star put the dead cat inside of the Fans box and closed it. "After, we bury it." Star took out a plastic bag of dirt and dumped it all over the box. "Then, you pour out the stardust." Star took out a bottle, opened it, and sprinkled some stardust over the dirt covered Fans box. "Finally, you take out the Star Compass." Star took out some sort of charm. The charm was some sort of golden flower shape with all sorts of symbols carved into it. He put the charm on top of the box.

"What is that? It's not even shaped as a star," Macaria asked. "It's the Star Compass. It's from Woolandia. The Star Compass is a Divine Treasure, just like the Wand of Mewni. Every dimension has one. Even Earth. I think. You Earthlings like to waste your shit. Anyway, the Star Compass lets you talk to the Spirit Realm. If we manage to contact a spirit, we can get it to break Brittney's magic mirror," Star explained. "So kinda like a Uoija Board," Macaria said. "Yeah, whatever that is," Star answered.

"So why the dead cat?" Macaria asked. "Cuz you need to make a sacrifice before contacting the Spirit Realm. It will send a spirit and have it enter the dead cat," Star answered. Macaria blinked. "Wow, you're actually smart..." "...the problem is to get this thing to work..." Star mumbled quietly.

Unfortunately for him, Macaria heard that. "Wait, so you don't know how it works!?" "It's a Divine Treasure. Only the owners of a Divine Treasure knows how it works and stuff," Star answered as if it didn't matter. "So you brought a dead cat into my house for nothing!" Macaria yelled. "...Yeah..." Star answered. "Send all this shit to some other dimension! What the fuck! Oh my gosh I can't believe I thought you actually had a great idea! This is gross! Ew, get that dead body thing away from me!" Macaria yelled. Star shrugged as he pulled out his Dimensional Scissors. He cut into the midair, opening some random portal, and throwing everything in it before it closed.

* * *

_**Act 4: secret admire.**_

* * *

Macaria sighed as she looked at the rankings. She was still stuck in second place while Brittney was in first. Most of her fans have left her for Brittney. _Well. I guess the only thing I can do is just accept the fact that I lost this time..._ Macaria thought in defeat. Tomorrow was the last day. They will go to the theatre in her dresses, do the "final round", and get their awards. _I've dragged this out for way too long..._

"Miss Diaz," she head a voice yell.

She blinked. She looked around and saw that the whole class was looking at her. "Miss Diaz, I've been calling you for 5 minutes now. Answer the question," Venus, disguised as Miss Kanaan, scolded. Macaria felt herself grow hot. Never in her life has she been humiliated like this before. She quickly glanced at the board and noticed the lesson was about the human anatomy. The problem is, she doesn't know the question. Because she didn't want to say the wrong thing, she just looked at Venus. _You must be enjoying this,_ Macaria mentally told her. _You have no idea,_ Venus mentally answered.

"Miss Diaz, please see me after class," Venus announced. Macaria noticed her smirking. _That bitchy demon..._ Macaria bitterly thought.

As soon as the bell rang, the students ran out, leaving Macaria alone with Venus. "Miss Diaz, it's not like you to be distracted in class," Venus said, walking towards Macaria. "How do you know I don't act this way?" Macaria asked. "Cuz we're the same," Venus answered. Macaria tolled her eyes. "Again with that bullshit? I'm the same as you?" "Yeah," Venus responded as she grabbed something from her bra.

"This is the magic mirror I gave Brittney," she said as she put the compact on Macaria's desk. Macaria's eyes lit up. "Perfect! I can break it! Thanks for gi-" "You failed your test," Venus interrupted. Macaria blinked. "Failed my test? You mean the one from Wednesday? Can you tell me what I got wrong?" She asked. "No, the one on Wednesday you passed. I'm talking about the other test that was assigned to you the day I caught the school on fire," Venus answered. Macaria blinked.

"Do you remember what I told you before you fainted?" Venus asked. "You said that we're the same and I have to figure it out on my own," Macaria answered. "Exactly," Venus said. "But we're actually not. You're selfish and I'm not," Macaria said. "Humans are slower than I thought..." Venus mumbled to herself before turning back to talk to Macaria. "Your test was to figure out how we are the same but you failed." She held up the magic mirror.

"The magic mirror is fake."

Macaria blinked. "You serious?" "Dead," Venus answered. Macaria clenched her fists. "The devil is a liar! You're a devil! You expect me to believe your shit!?" "No, I don't. Humans always believe what they want to believe and wonder why their lives are shitty. Hear me out anyway. Just like me, you also hate being replaced. We're both selfish beings willing to go to any lengths to make sure we get what we want. When I noticed you and Star were close, I decided to kill you just so I can continue to be number one in Star's eyes. When Brittney was getting 1st place instead of you, you decided to try to destroy Brittney's success any way you can just because you want to be number one in everyone's eyes," Venus explained.

Macaria sat back in defeat. "N-No. I'm always number one. I always have to be number one. It's in my life plan. I'm not being selfish..." She mumbled. "Your not? Are you sure?" Venus asked. Macaria thought about it. Everything she's done she had used the excuse that it's in her life plan when in reality, it's only because of her selfish desires. _But that's the type of person I am. Without my life plan, I'll fall apart. I can't fall apart. I can't go down to _his_ level. That's the only reason why I have this life plan. I need balance._

"So what are you going to do about this mirror?" Venus asked, snapping Macaria out of her thoughts. "Duh. Ima break it then give it to Brittney," Macaria answered. "Sure, this mirror is fake but its powerful. I lied to Brittney and she believed it. Because she did, she gained more self confidence. That's true beauty. You are filled with selfishness, just like me. No amount of makeup can cover our ugliness. That's why you ended up in 2nd place. You let your ugliness slip out. If you break the mirror, Brittney will lose her self confidence and her place. You'll get your wish by getting 1st place. If you don't break the mirror, well, you'll be doing the morally right thing. You'll also gain some beauty. There's a chance the both of you will end up in a tie at this point. So, what do you choose? And hurry up, I have a class to teach," Venus explained. Macaria glared at Venus. _I'll never be like you._

* * *

"Congratulations to Macaria Diaz who managed to get 1st place at the last minute! Macaria Diaz is Miss Echo Creek High!"

Everyone in the auditorium clapped as Macaria walked up and grabbed her scepter. She watched Brittney from the corner of her eyes as she got crowned. "Omg! You're so awesome, Cari!" Brittney yelled. _Oh. No hard feelings. It was a great idea that I broke the mirror then. That means I don't need this feeling of guilt. Perfect!_ Macaria thought. She walked up to the microphone. As she was about to speak into the mic, she noticed Venus watching from the back of the auditorium and thought about the conversation they had in her classroom.

"I mean, I don't have a lot to say. True beauty is being yourself. Be true to yourself, know what you want, aim for it, never give up, and be you. That's true beauty. I live by those principles and they have allowed me to win once again this year. Thank you for everyone who voted for me!"

After a bunch of pictures, Macaria walked back to the car with Angie and Star. "I'm so proud of you, Diosa! You really are a goddess! Winner 4 times a row! Soon, you'll be Miss Los Angeles, then Miss California, then Miss America, then Miss World, then Miss Universe! Amazing! Star, give her the roses you picked out! We're eating at Orange Garden!" Angie cried before skipping to the car.

"You got me roses?" Macaria asked Star, giggling. "Whatever. You're my Aphrodite so I thought it would suit you," Star answered. Macaria stopped walking. "What did you call me?" Star stopped walking and turned around to face her. "My Aphrodite," He answered. Macaria blushed. "I have a boyfriend." "I know. That doesn't stop you from being my Aphrodite," Star said. The two didn't say anything. "Hey! Hurry up! I wanna go to Orange Garden!" Angie yelled from afar.

"How far is the orange garden!?" Star yelled as he ran to the car. Macaria was left standing there alone. "What did he mean by that?"

* * *

Star tried to squeeze his way into the school as crowds of students with all sorts of gifts stood in the entrance, waiting for Macaria to arrive. "I gotchu, bro!" Jan yelled, appearing out of nowhere. He pushed Star by his bookbag and the two tried their hardest to go through. Unfortunately, that didn't work well and they were thrown out onto the floor. "Fuck!" They both yelled. _I'm brining out the Skyblade..._ Star decided, standing up.

"Skyblade!" His sword appeared. "Janna, hold onto my bookbag. It's about to get crazy," Star told Jan who quickly nodded and grabbed on. "Ahhhhhh!" Star yelled, charging towards the crowd with his sword. They screamed as they ran away. "Yo, we should do this every day," Jan suggested. "Yeah, you right, bro!" Star cried. They were now in the school but the hallways was still crowded so the boy decided to do the same thing they just did outside. "Charge!" They both yelled as they ran to Star's locker.

Star opened his locker as he laughed with Jan. Once he did, a folded piece of notebook paper fell out. "Damn, you gotta clean this place out," Jan said. "Damn right," Star answered as he bent down to grab the paper. "Ooo what does it say?" Jan asked, looking over Star's shoulder. "I dunno. Why you think I'm tryna read it?" Star answered. Jan nodded as Star unfolded it.

_I love everything about you. I love your lips, your hair, you eyes, your voice, your body. -StarFan13_

Star blinked.

Jan blinked.

"I have a fan...?" Star asked, still in shock. "Yep..." Jan answered, also in shock. "May I ask why?" Star asked. "Just don't question it..." Jan answered. "This seems like a love note," Star said. "Cuz some girl who likes you wrote that for you. Coward, she didn't even put her real name on the note. How are we supposed to know who she is?" Jan asked. "Coward, you do the exact thing when you write notes to Macaria," Star said. "Oooooooo, what does she say about them?" Jan asked. "She doesn't. She just throws them into the fire without reading them," Star answered. Jan frowned.

"You humans are so weak. Where I come from, everyone is bold. If you like someone, you simply go up to their face and ask them out or they'll be married off before you even have the chance," Star said, shaking his head. "Wow, Italy is so weird!" Jan cried. Star then remembered that he is Alister Grimaldi and that he is from Italy. "Yeah, Italians are weird..."

Eventually, it was time to go to class so the students of Echo Creek High ran to their classes. "Good morning, ya little shits. So, we have 3 other new students. They're right outside the door. Unfortunately. They're coming in now," Miss Skullnick said as she sat down at her desk. The door opened and the students watched as the new students entered.

The first student was a black guy with black hair in afro twists and one small golden hooped piercing in his right ear, a golden chain around his neck, dark brown eyes, a black star under his right eye, a black mouth mask over his mouth, a white shirt, black Off Black joggers, black and white Air Jordyns Ones, a black Off Black jacket with the hood over his head, a bunch of golden rings on both of his fingers, and a slit in his left eye brow. His bookbag was a black Sapreme bookbag.

The other two students looked similar, practically like twins. They were black girls. The first girl had black hair in 2 long cornrow braids, golden stud ear piercings and a golden hooped nose piercing, a golden choker on her neck, make up on, dark brown eyes, a black star under her right eye, a black mouth mask over her mouth, an oversized blue dashiki with all sorts of designs, black ripped skinny jeans, black Niki Huarachees, and a bunch of golden anklets on her left ankle. Her bookbag was a plain white bookbag.

The second girl had long black box braids parted at the center that fades to brown almost reaching her ankles, golden hoop earrings, a golden name necklace around her neck, make up on, dark brown eyes, a black star under her right eye, a black mouth mask over her mouth, a white Niki crop top hoodie, high waisted blue denim shorts, white Niki Air Force Ones, and a bunch of golden bangles around both her arms. Her bookbag was a white mini bookbag.

The class started whispering to one another. "Are they from a gang?" "Why are the three of them the new students together?" "Hey, the guy who's in the middle of the girls is actually hot." "Yeah!" "Why is the one with the 2 braids giving me a death glare?" "The one with the box braids looks easy." "Yep. They are definitely gangsters."

"Introduce yourselves," Miss Skullnick said. The three new students simultaneously lowered their mouth masks. The girl with the 2 braids went first. "My name is Ayaja Okonkwo." The girl with the box braids went second. "My name is Ajanaye Okonkwo." The boy went last. "My name is Syree Okonkwo." Together they said, "We are from Nigeria."

Star felt a chill run down his spine. Macaria must have sensed it because she turned to look at him. "Wait, are they not humans?" She whispered to him since their desks were next to each other. "No, they're definitely human. Obviously gangsters, too. Just don't know why I'm getti chills. Maybe it's cuz I'm cold?" Star answered. "Alright, there are 3 seats open in the back. The 3 of you can sit there. Hurry up," Miss Skullnick said. The Okonkwu Siblings walked over to the desks. Ayaja was behind Macaria, Syree was behind Star, and Ajanaye was behind Jan.

Macaria smiled at Ayaja as she walked past her to get to her seat. She didn't get a smile in return, but what she did get was a bad feeling, especially from Syree. _Could they be from the rival gang the Gatos? No, obviously they're not. So what is this feeling? Those stars under their eyes must mean something. What gang do I know of put star tattoos under their eyes?_ Macaria wondered, putting her head down. Suddenly, she felt something hit her head. She sat up and noticed a crumbled piece of paper so she grabbed and unfolded it.

_Syree is so cute!_

Macaria sighed as she turned to look at Brittney who was sitting next to her. Brittney smiles as she waved back. Macaria sighed.

* * *

"Welcome to Ordinary Store!" Star cried. He's been working there for a while now. Finally, he's figured out how everything works. The woman who just entered the store walked up to the counter. The woman was light skin black and had chestnut brown hair pulled into a ponytail. She had on black skinny jeans, black heels, a blue shirt that was tied at the end with a golden badge, and a black handbag.

"Is there anything I can help you with, miss?" Star asked. "Yes, actually. You see, I'm with the FBI so you better answer me truthfully," the woman said. Star blinked. "FBI?" The woman searched into her bag until she found what she was looking for and pulled it out. It was her badge. She showed Star. "I'm Detective Tala Patch. I have reason to believe that an employee here might be related to the murder of the owner of Bon Appetite. Also, there's a strong possibility that this place in involved in gang related activities," Detective Patch explained.

"Where's your warrant?" Detective Patch turned around to see who had asked that. It was Jan. "Excuse me?" Detective Patch asked. "You need a warrant to search this place. Obviously, you don't have one with you," Jan answered. "Jan Alejandro Ordonia. We meet again," Detective Patch said. "Get out of my store," Jan simply said with a straight face. "I know what you guys do," Detective Patch said. "Who would believe you?" Jan said. They both glared at each other before Detective Patch angrily stormed away.

Jan let out a breath of relief. "What happened?" Star asked. "The FBI happened," Jan answered. "That lady looked just like you," Star said. "I know. That's my mom. Well, she was my mom. She's a traitor now," Jan said. Star sensed Jan's sadness so he grabbed a candy bar from the counter and threw it at him. "Ow, dude!" Jan cried. "You're being a girl again! Start acting like a man!" Star cried. Jan blinked. "...kk," he eventually answered. He opened the candy bar and started to eat the candy.

"She's gonna keep on coming by. When she does, get me immediately. I know how to handle it," Jan said. "Cool," Star answered, grabbing a candy bar so he can have something to eat as well. "But wait, the Bon Appetite incident happened weeks ago. How come she's making noise about it now?" Star asked. "Beats me. Yo, that means we have to go to the Dog House again! Uggg...I hate going to the Dog House...!" Jan realized. "What's wrong with the Dog House? I like it," Star asked. "It's because you're Alister and I'm Jan," Jan answered.

"Ew, I hate the name Alister," Star told Jan as they left the counter and walked to the secret area. "Why? It sounds cool," Jan asked. "It sounds stupid. Star is a better name for me," Star said. "You look more like a Starious to me," Jan said. "So Star is my new name. Your new name is Janna," Star said. "But ima guy!" Jan cried. "You act just like a girl, so ima give you a girly name. 'Sides, you look more like a Janna than a Jan," Star explained. "Star!" Jan cried. "Janna!" Star cried. The two started to fight over their nicknames for each other.

"Ahem."

The two boys looked up and found themselves in the Dog House, surrounded by the gangsters. "Just why?" Enrique asked. Star and Jan stood up straight. "Detective Patch is back again," Jan said. "Tch. We'll handle it. You two go back to work," Enrique said. Star and Jan quickly nodded before running out of the secret hideout.

* * *

"Marco. I need help," Star said as soon as he walked into the house. Macaria, who was sitting on the couch as she did her homework, turned to look at the boy. "What?" She asked. "I have a secret admirer," Star answered. "Oh. That's nice. I have a bunch of secret admirers," Macaria simply replied before going back to her homework. "How do I find out the identity?" Star asked. "You don't. You wait for them to reveal themselves to you," Macaria answered, not looking up from her work. "But I don't wanna wait...!" Star groaned as he laid on the couch next to the couch Macaria was on.

"Well, you're gonna have to," Macaria answered. "Maybe I should find out who they are myself," Star decided. "You do you," Macaria simply replied with a sigh. A few nights later, Macaria noticed Star walking down the stairs in a suit and tie.

"Where are you going?" Macaria asked from her spot on the living room couch. "My secret admirer wants to reveal herself to me," Star answered, handing Macaria the note. She read it before sighing. "This is stupid." "Hey, should I get the girl a gift or something?" Star asked. "You do you," Macaria simply replied with a sigh.

Suddenly, crashing through the windows showing the backyard were 2 black panthers and a lion. Macaria screamed. The panthers stood on either side of the lion. "Dios mio...how did they get in here! Star! Chase them out!" Macaria screamed, hiding behind Star. Star blinked. "Shit..."

The lion was the first one to act. It transformed into a black guy with black dreadlocks, dark brown eyes, an Eye of Horus design on one of his eyes, a slit in his left eye brow, a bunch of golden rings starting from his neck and ending on top of his chest, golden arm cuffs, black pants that are similar to joggers with the bottom of the pants stopping at the golden cuff around each of his ankles, a long red loin cloth filled with black and gold African designs, no shoes on, and a bunch of African symbols on his muscular arms, chest, and abdomen. He looked pissed.

"Isn't that Syree Okonkwo from our class?" Macaria whispered to Star. "I should've known..." Star mumbled. "What's going on?" Macaria asked. "Try to run away without them seeing you or they'll kill you," Star whispered. Macaria blinked before repeating her question. "Long time no see, bestie!" Star cried, ignoring Macaria's question. "Don't 'bestie' me! I know you know who I am, I am the Wargod of the Stars Prince Kpakpando Mufasa Amadioha Eze of Woolandia and future God of War!" Syree, correction, Kpakpando, cried. "I know you're mad and all, but it's best to talk about your problems. Don't keep them bottled in!" Star said.

"I've looked all over the universe for you. What do you know? You're on Earth like the half god piece of shit you are. I guess this makes a fitting resting place for a demigod like you. Prepare to die," Kpakpando, Pando for short, explained. "Pando! Wait! I get you're a god and all but like, why do you want to kill me more than usual?" Star asked. "Where is the Star Compass?" Pando asked. "Seriously, you searched the whole universe for me because you think I have the Star Compass? Damn, I feel so loved!" Star answered.

"Wait! Star, you did have the Star Compass! I remember we were tryna figure out how to use it but then you threw it away in some dimension..." Macaria trailed off. She was starting to think she shouldn't have opened her mouth. "YOU THREW THE STAR COMPASS IN SOME UNKNOWN DIMENSION!?" Pando yelled. "Hey, um, how exactly did you get the Star Compass? " Macaria whispered to Star. "I mighta...sorta...stole it..." Star whispered. Macaria face palmed. Of course he did.

Pando summoned an African styled mask and put it on. It turned his hair into an electric blue flame. Star shivered. Whenever Pando puts on that mask, that means he's serious. "You can kill me later! I have to meet my secret admirer!" Star cried, knowing that he shouldn't have said that. "How dare you mock the future God of War!?" One of the panthers cried. Macaria jumped. _G-G-God of War!?_ "Prepare to die, half god scum!" The other panther cried. Macaria decided she should run now.

The pathers transformed into 2 black girls wearing the exact same thing. They had dark brown eyes, a red sleevless tube top, a bunch of golden rings starting from their necks to the top of their chests, golden arm cuffs, black pants similar to leggings with the bottom of the pants stopping stopping at the golden cuffs on each of their ankles, long red loin cloths, no shoes on, and a bunch of African designs on their faces, arms, and abdomens. The one that looked like Ayaja had her hair shaven off and the one that looked like Ajanaye had black hair in space buns.

Macaria immediately acted. She grabbed Star by the hood and attempted to run off. Before she should even run, Pando jumped and tackled Star. As a result, they broke through the wall, leading them outside of the house. Macaria put her hands up. "Hi...Ayaja and Ajanaye..." she nervously said. They started to circle around her. "I'm the Wargoddess of the Sun, Anyanwu Ikenga," Ayaja said. "I'm the Wargoddess of the Moon, Onwa Ikenga," Ajanaye said. The twins, Anya for short and Onwa, stopped walking. "You will die today," they said simultaneously.

Praying that her years of learning material arts will save her, Macaria got into position. "You guys are no god to me. I have 1 god," she said. The twins nodded to each other before charging at Macaria. Anya puched Macaria who blocked it. Onwa pulled Macaria by the hair before swining her leg and kicking Macaria on the stomach with a force so hard Macaria spat out some blood. Anya pulled up a chair and tied Macaria to it. "Wow. Sister, that was so easy," Onwa said. "Humans are that weak," Anya said.

Macaria lowered her head in shame. _I lost that easily?_ "What should we do with the human girl?" Onwa asked. "Hmmm...she is on Prince Starious' side so that makes her our enemy," Anya said. "That means we have to kill her then," Onwa said, summoning a machete. "We will make this quick," Anya said, also summoning a machete. "Wait! I'll scream!" Macaria said. "That would be a problem if the neighbors hear it. The boss man already made a scene," Onwa said, pointing at the area that used to be the wall. "We will just kill her quickly so she had no chance to scream," Anya said, preparing her weapon. Macaria started to quickly sweat.

Suddenly, they saw headlights.

"Fuck!" The twins cursed together. Angie Diaz was home and her car was pulling up the driveway. As soon as Angie parked the car inside of the garage, she opened the garage door. "Hola, Diosa!" Angie cried as she entered the house.

The house looked as if it wasn't broken into. The windows, walls, and furniture were good as new. Macaria was sitting on the couch with Anya and Onwa disguised as Ayaja and Ajanaye. Macaria blinked. "How did you guys do that?" She whispered to the twins. "When we put our powers together, we can manipulate the timeline of objects," Anya whispered. "See, only gods and spirits have that power," Onwa whispered.

"Oh, I didn't know you had guests!" Angie cried, smiling. Anya and Onwa simultaneously stood up. "Good evening, I'm Ayaja Okonkwo," Anya said. "I'm Ajanaye Okonkwo and you have a beautiful home," Onwa said. "Good evening! And thank you! Wait, lemme get you guys some snacks!" Angie cried before running into the kitchen. Anya and Onwa simultaneously sat back down.

"Wait, you guys aren't gonna kill me now that she's gone?" Macaria asked. "Bitch, we can't," Onwa said. "Your sister has seen us," Anya said. Macaria let out a breath of relief. For once, she was happy her mother interrupted something for once. "Wait, she's my mom," Macaria said. Anya and Onwa blinked, obviously surprised.

Meanwhile, Star was stuck dealing with Pando. Exhausted, Star stood in position with his Skyblade. Pando started walking closer to Star with his 2 swords, the Starfang. They had a cloth with African designs on the hilt. He wasn't even exhausted. Star tightened his grip on the Skyblade. "Come at me!" He yelled. Judging by how the flame flared, Star figured that just made Pando more pissed.

"Nope! I like to live!" Star yelled, running off. "Wha- Come here, half god!" Pando yelled, running after Star. Realizing he was at risk of his identity being found out, Star jumped ontop of a house and started jumping house to house. Pando followed.

"Pando! I really don't wanna fight! I have to meet my secret admirer!" Star yelled. "Fight me or I'll kill you!" Pando yelled. "But you're gonna kill me anyway!" Star yelled. "Exactly! That's the point!" Pando yelled. "What do you mean!?" Star yelled. "Ahhhhhh!" Pando yelled, getting impatient. He threw one of his swords at Star who quickly hit it out of the way with his sword. "Yo! Chillax!" Star yelled. Pando held his hand out and his sword returned back. Suddenly, Pando turned invisible. "Fuck! Forgot you can turn invisible!" Star cried.

He got kicked off of the roof of the house he was on. "Pando! You coward! Stop being invisible!" Star yelled as he fell. "Gold Wings!" He threw his sword at the sky as it flew around, seemingly slicing the air. He landed on his feet. "Fuck I didn't get you..." Star then realized Pando is obviously coming towards him from the ground. He was about to put his hand back in the air to catch his sword but accidentally elbowed something behind him. When he turned around, he saw Pando become visible again and fall to the ground. "Ooo! Yes!" Star cried as his sword landed back in his hands.

"Don't think you've defeated a god!" Pando cried, holding his hand out. A glock suddenly materialized and he started shooting. Star jumped out of the way and started hitting the bullets out of the way. "You can use fire arms!? I mean, that's expected, you're a wargod!" He cried. "Stardust Shower!" Pando yelled. Suddenly, from the sky, all sorts of guns of all types started materializing. Pando pointed his glocks at Star. "Fire!" Star gulped. "You're actually that serious, eh..."

Normally, the Zodiacs would act as Star's indestructible shields. Obviously, they are not here and that means he's defenseless. He looked at the indestructible Skyblade. "Let's see how indestructible you really are." He put his sword over his head as the bullets fired.

Star opened his eyes. He found himself in a familiar echanted library. "What!? How am I here!" Pando yelled, taking off his mask which caused his hair to return back to normal. _For once, I'm happy to be back here..._ Star greatfully thought. "Don't think I can't kill you here!" Pando cried. He was about to summon a weapon when he realized he couldn't. "Fuckkkkkkkk!"

"Can you barbarians just calm the fuck down for once in y'alls pathetic little dumb ass lives!?" A familiar voice said. Poofing in front of the boys was Hekapoo. "Hey, kids." She was pissed off. She rubbed her temples as she thought of what to do. _Why's everyone mad today?_ Star wondered, glancing at Pando who flicked him off. Hekapoo cleared her throat.

"I am Hekapoo, Goddess of the Dimensions! Creator of the Dimensional Scissors! I'm not some babysitter for barbarians! There are no other beings as barbaric as the both of you!" "Me!? How dare you compare me to that half god!?" Pando yelled. "I get thay you're a god, but you're just a god who can summon a bunch of pretty weapons and talk to spirits. I'm also a god and I control all the dimensions! YEAH! TREMBLE IN FEAR! I CAN CONTROL YOU TOO!" Hekapoo yelled back in a monstrous voice before calming down.

"So, I bet y'all wondering why y'all here. Well first of all, once again, y'all are committing all sorts of dimensional crimes." "Crimes? But I haven't illegally gone to any dimensions," Pando said. "And I've been on Earth since the last time we spoke!" Star cried. "Have you?" Hekapoo asked Star. _Fuck, she knows I went to Quest Buy and that temple dimension..._ "Every planet and dimension have their own rules for the inhabitants and visitors. Naturally, visitors have more rules. They have to follow the rules the inhabitants follow and a seperate set of rules just for them. Also, they have to follow my rules as well. The first thing is the rules about humans. Starious, I told you not to get humans involved in your affairs. In fact, it's intergalactic law not to get humans involved in universal affairs. But what do you do? You get a human invovled in your affairs. Not just a human, but a bunch as well," Hekapoo explained.

Star sighed. "Hehehehehe," Pando giggled. "Kpakpando, you're even worse! You tried to kill a human!" Hekapoo cried. "No...I tried to kill Star," Pando said. "You got your Ikenga to do it, did you not?" Hekapoo stated. Pando grumbled. "Hahahahahaha!" Star laughed. Hekapoo sighed before continuing. "Anyway, your actions have also affected the other dimensions. Star, you released the Maßöffner." "Wait, you did? I thought Mewmans are supposed to not let that happen? Wow, you're a disgrace," Pando said. "Shut up! I'm working on it!" Star cried.

"Pando, in your search for Star, you went to all sorts of dimensions, causing all sorts of disturbances. And by disturbances I mean getting into petty fights and showing off your wealth," Hekapoo said. "It ain't my fault," Pando said, shrugging. "You've caused me so much trouble! I've had to clean up all of the mess you left behind!" Hekapoo cried. "It ain't my fault! If Star hadn't stolen the Star Compass, we wouldn't even be in this mess in the first place!" Pando cried. "Yes, what he did isn't right either..." Hekapoo said, thinking for a little before coming up with an idea.

"I know a fitting punishment for the both of y'all! Hehehehehe...perfect! Star, you will continue to defeat the Maßöffner, but Pando will have to help you as well," Hekapoo ordered. The boys blinked. "What!? But, I have to look for the Star Compass!" Pando cried. "And I already have the Zodiac on my side! Why do I need him!?" Star cried. "Pando, when you get transported to a random dimension by a Maßöffner, you can look for your Star Compass there. Star, you're taking too long defeating these Maßöffner," Hekapoo said.

"I defeated one, I think. I ended up killing a human though..." Star mumbled. "I have a fucking deadline. If I don't find the Star Compass by the deadline, I'll be killed..." Pando mumbled. "Hmmm? What are y'all mumbling about now?" Hekapoo asked. The boys quickly looked up. "What?" Hekapoo sighed. "Y'all have been fighting each other for so long now. Y'all don't know it, but y'all act exactly alike. Even y'alls prolems are kinda similar. It's best for the universe if y'all work together, especially at a time like this. Sure, you barbarians might not like each other now, but soon the two of you will like each other I hope. As Goddess of the Dimensions, I can somewhat see the both of y'alls future. Let me say this now, it currently ain't a happy one. If the both of you keep going at it, one of y'all will certainly die not even up to a year from now and the universe will follow. Though even if the both of y'all get along, the little choices y'all make now determine the overall outcome of the universe. One outcome will be the destruction of the universe. The other is the universe returning back to peace. Although I'm forcing the both of you to work together, I still can't control y'alls actions. I hate to admit this but the fate of the universe is in both of y'alls hands. Please, choose wisely, or we'll all die."

Pando and Star found themselves in Star's room. "So, we literally determine who dies and who doesn't by one choice we make right this second..." Pando said. Star looked down, his feeling of guilt returning. Once again, he's affected people with his problems. He should have figured this out though. He released the Maßöffner and he already killed someone. He's only been on Earth for not even a full month and already so many people are affected. He released the Maßöffner, beings that destroy everything in their paths. Well, he's Star the Destroyer, he destroys everything in his path...including the universe. _Ima...mistake...I can't do anything right...now the universe might get destroyed...all because I'm...I'm..._

Pando sensed how Star was feeling. "Tch. Pussy." "What did you call me?" Star asked. Pando layed on Star's bed. "I called you a pussy. You always blame yourself for every little bad thing that happens. Then you lock yourself in a room alone and start crying just because things went bad. But, that's just life. Crazy, unpredictable life. You can't just plan it out. Things just happen. Go with the flow." "How can you say that though? You literally just said we determine who dies and who doesn't," Star asked. "I think the fact that ima Woolett makes me understand. Understand that life is life. We Wooletts are close to the spirits. I think cuz we're always on some sort of battlefield. We worship spirits I guess? Ion know. When a being dies, they go up to the stars, guiding and protecting their families and friends from above and joining the rest of their ancestors. When things get tuff, they help us in all sorts of weird and unexpected ways. Our ancestors will help us make the right choices. Just face the opponent that's placed before you on the battlefield called life. Bad things happen? Oh well, they was meant to happen. Again. Just go with the flow," Pando explained.

Star turned to look at Pando. Pando Eze, the Pando Eze, actually spoke some wise words instead of some death threats? That's definitely not normal. Star decided to think about it. Yeah, ok, so what they do could very well destroy the universe, but if Star put what Pando just told him in his head, that calms him down. He's not scared. He feels...hopeful. Sure, he doesn't like Pando and it's obvious the feeling is mutual, but they might actually save the universe. All they have to do is defeat the Maßöffner, right? How hard could that be?

"Oh yeah, Star, so uh, you know how you're all gullible and shit, right? So uh, you see, when I found you, I decided to prank you since you're always pranking me so I made up a character named StarFan13 and pretended to be your secret admirer."

Perhaps he spoke too soon.

"Pando!" Star yelled, climbing on top of the wargod and trying to strangle him. Pando was just giggling. "Chill...hehehehehehe...chillax...hehehehehehehehe...!" They didn't hear this, but Star's bedroom door opened. Anya and Onwa gasped while Macaria took a picture. Angie smiled.

"Ahhhh! Star! I had no idea you had a boyfriend! Make sure to use protection!" Angie cried.

* * *

Now...it's time for...

Dimensional Interviews!

Jan: Hello, world!

Journalist: No it's just me and the readers

Jan: Damn, the world is so cruel!

Journalist: Uh hu. Well. Ima start now

Jan: Yay!

Journalist: How do you feel about being a supporting character in Dimension Hoppers?

Jan: I knew we was in some show!

Journalist: Show? No, this is a fanfiction

Jan: Yeah. A show. Originally Ima girl

Journalist: Oh! Speaking about the fact that you are a girl, tell us about your relationship with Star

Jan: Star is my homie. We just get each other, you know?

Journalist: You two do act similar. Oh, what about you and Jackson? Why do you guys hate each other?

Jan: I grew up with that boy. Known him since we was in diapers. We also grew up with Macaria. The 3 of us were inseparable. But things changed when Jackson started to secretly date Macaria. He was always an asshole but his asshole self wanted to change the beautiful goddess Macaria. So he fucking did! Now Macaria acts like I don't exist and only hangs out with the cool kids! All because of that asshole Jackson! The thing is, you think the asshole would leave you alone but nooooo! He won't fucking leave! Anyway, Macaria is wayyyy too brainwashed to realize that Jackson is a toxic asshole!

Journalist: Wow. That's a lot of info thrown at me at once. So, I take it you have a crush on Macaria?

Jan: Yeah. I really, really like her

Journalist: Hmm...what about your family? It seems very...interesting

Jan: Family? I mean what's there to know?

Journalist: Your father is a gang leader and your mother is a detective. What happened between them?

Jan: No offense, but family matters are family only. That and I might release some classified info. Sorry, I can't tell you. All I can really tell you is they are divorced and my mom remarried some rich guy

Journalist: Ohhh I see. How long have you been working in Ordinary Store?

Jan: Lemme think...I'm always in the store, ever since I was a baby. I started working there when I became a freshman

Journalist: I see. I've been wondering. Back in chapter 4, you said Alister was a demigod prince and all sorts of stuff. How did you know?

Jan: I was right?

Journalist: Let me put it in more easier terms. How did you even come up with that ridiculous conclusion? *awkwardly laughs*

Jan: It just seemed like it

Journalist: What are your grades? *coughyoudontseemlikeasmartpersoncough*

Jan: Straight D's!

Journalist: You shouldn't be proud of that, you know

Jan: I'm not failing, so it's all good. And 10 years from now, grades won't mean anything

Journalist: Yay for thinking about the future and all, but aren't you worried about college?

Jan: Nope. Not really. My dad believes college is just a waste of money. And besides, I have to take care of my family. I can't leave them

Journalist: Wow, I didn't know you were the type of person to think like that! Anyway, when's your birthday?

Jan: March 8

Journalist: National Women's Day. That's...ironic

Jan: Hu?

Journalist: I mean, you're a Pisces! What's your favorite food?

Jan: Spaghetti

Journalist: That's reasonable. What's your favorite color?

Jan: Forest green.

Journalist: What do you like?

Jan: Sleeping, music, watching stuff, money, family, friends, traveling, and memories

Journalist: What do you dislike?

Jan: Liars, being alone, violence, and toxic people like Jackie fucking Lynn Thomas

Journalist: Yikes. Um, what are your strengths and weaknesses?

Jan: My strengths are my wisdom, loyalty, compation, and honesty. My weaknesses are my bluntness, I overthink way too damn much, and I'm hella sensitive

Journalist: Finally! Real weaknesses! Anyway, tell us a fun fact

Jan: I once played FAFI for 3 days straight before I passed out from lack of food and water

Journalist: You ok...!? Anyway, what do you think of Dimension Hoppers so far?

Jan: It's so much fun! Wait, am I the guy who saves everyone in the end?

Journalist: *sighs* Thank you, Jan Ordonia, for letting us interview you! That's the end of Dimensional Interviews and don't forget to continue Dimension Hoppers!

* * *

_Next time on Dimension Hoppers!_

_Macaria walked over to Star's bedroom door and knocked. "You ready to go? We have to get there before it gets crowded!" She cried. "Wait, I'm still putting on my merch!" Star yelled. Macaria sighed. "What merch?" Suddenly the door opened. Macaria looked at Star up and down. "Why you look like Maario?" "He's Italian. I'm supposed to be Italian. I really wanna meet this Maario," Star answered. "Go back and change," Macaria simply said. Star sighed as he walked back into his room._

_A few minuted later, Star was back in his normal clothes. Macaria smiled. "Good! Let's go to the arcade!" The two of them walked downstairs. As soon as they arrived, they noticed Angie was running back and forth. "Mom? What's going on?" Macaria asked. "N-N-Nothing!" Angie cried. Macaria rose an eyebrow._

_Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Ima get it!" Star cried, running to the door. He opened it. "¡Hola!" A bunch of people yelled. Macaria's face paled as Angie's face lit up. "Rosario!" Angie yelled as she ran ti the door. Standing in the doorway was a woman, a man, 2 little boys, and 1 teenager._

_The woman, Rosario, hugged Angie. "Hi, sis! It's been forever!" Rosario cried. "It has, hasn't it? So, you guys have your stuff, right?" Angie asked. Macaria blinked. _What stuff?_ "Of course we do! I can't wait to spend the whole week here!" Rosario cried. Macaria paled some more. _Are you fucking kidding me!?

_Act 5: Diosa_

* * *

**Hm...I wonder when I'll have the house to myself...?**

**Wassup, it's ya gurl sugarsugarrush! Damn, it's been exactly a month since I last updated! Anyway, it's refrence time!**

**1.) Uoija Board- It's Ouija Board. You know, those board where you can communicate with spirits and stuff with? Yeah. So basically, the Star Compass is a Ouija Board **

**2.) "I'll never be like you."- Macaria tells Venus this in the classroom. When I was writting that part, I was listening to Never Be Like You by Flume so when I heard that line, I was all like "Oh! Wow! It fits!"**

**3.) Orange Garden- It's Olive Garden, that restaurant**

**4.) Aphrodite- As we know, Star calls Macaria his Aphrodite. Venus is the Roman version of Aphrodite. They are the Goddess of Beauty. Macaria is called goddess. She's beautiful and she won. Kinda makes sense. Star, he might mean something different when he called her that...hehehe**

**5.) Off Black- Off White**

**6.) Air Jordyns Ones- Air Jordans**

**7.) Sapreme- Supreme**

**8.) Niki Huarachees- Nike Huaraches**

**9.) Niki Air Force Ones- Nike Air Force Ones**

**10.) Ayaja Okonkwo- For the first name, I was typing this up while one of my relatives were speaking to another one of my relatives in**** our language Igbo. I was tryna think of a name. As I was thinking, they said a word that's similar to Ayaja so I just typed Ayaja. ****For the last name, Okonkwo was the name of the main character of _Things Fall Apart _by Chinua Achebe (does a hella great job in showing off my beautiful culture). In the book, Okonkwo is a powerful and rich wrestler. After thinking, I decided that would make a perfect last name**

**11.) Ajanaye Okonkwo- For the first name, my friend has this cousin who has the same name except there's a t added to the beginning. I've actually used Ajanaye in a story I wrote on Wattpad (obviously I can't think of which one right now). When I was coming up with names, I remembered Ajanaye so I typed it down. The last name is the same story as #10**

**12.) Syree Okonkwo- For the first name, one of Jaden Smith's albums was called Syre but I use to pronounce it as Syree for some strange reason. The last name is the same story as #10**

**13.) The lions and panthers- refrences to The Lion King and Black Panther**

**14.) The Eye of Horus- An ancient Egyptian symbol that protects the pharaoh in the afterlife and wards off evil. It suits Pando and I like how it looks**

**15.) Wargod of the Stars Prince Kpakpando Mufasa Amadioha Eze of Woolandia and future God of War- This is gonna be a fucking handful. Ima make this quick. Wargod of the Stars: basically a god of war who has control of the stars. Kpakpando: that literally means star in my language. Mufasa: Lion King refrence. I liked the name, I loved the character, and it literally means king. Amadioha: in Igbo mythology, he's the god of thunder and lightning. Think of his status like Zeus. Eze: literally means chief or king in my language. Woolandia: if it's not obvious, he's based on Kelly from the original series. Kelly's from Woolandia. So is Pando. Future God of War- lemme find an easier way to explain this. In ancient Egypt, the pharaohs were required to look the exact same because the people believed the pharaohs were gods. That's practically similar to Pando and how this whole thing works. The king of the Woos is supposed to be the God of War. Currently, Pando is in wargod status but once he becomes king, he'll become the God of War. Think of it as another way. They are the leaders of the gods of war**

**16.) Wargoddess of the Sun, Anyanwu Ikenga- Anyanwu literally means sun in my language. She has control of the sun. In my culture, Ikenga means strength of movement and they are also hella important. To make it quick, think of them as some sort of warrior spirits**

**17.) Wargoddess of the Moon, Onwa Ikenga- Onwa literally means moon in my language. She has control of the moon. As for Ikenga, go to #16**

**18.) Hekapoo, Goddess of Dimensional Travel- It made more sense if she was a goddess**

**19.) FAFI- FIFA**

**20.) Jan being compared to a girl- It's gonna becime a runnung gag now**

**So. References have been addressed!**

**Damn, Jan and Star's friendship reminds me of Shi Fen and Kai Xin's friendship from _Take My Brother Away!_**

**I don't have anything else to say except school has resumed for me, ima junior in high school now, my relatives are still living in my house, and I'm hella exhausted. I guess I should end this chapter.**

**Will Pando ever find the Star Compass? What is Detective Patch up to? Will Pando and Star ever get along? Wil, the Starboys destroy the universe? All will be revealed soon! Don't forget to review or PM me! Later, yo!**

**...I fell asleep working on this so I woke up a few minutes ago and finished it**

* * *

_**Edited on: 12/13/19**_


	7. Season 1 Act 5

_Previously on Dimension Hoppers..._

_Yeah, ok, so what they do could very well destroy the universe, but if Star put what Pando just told him in his head, that calms him down. He's not scared. He feels...hope. Sure, he doesn't like Pando and it's obvious the feeling is mutual, but they might actually save the universe. All they have to do is defeat the Maßöffner, right? How hard could that be?_

_"Oh yeah, Star, so uh, you know how you're all gullible and shit, right? So uh, you see, when I found you, I decided to prank you since you're always pranking me so I made up a character named StarFan13 and pretended to be your secret admirer."_

_Perhaps he spoke too soon._

_"Pando!" Star yelled, climbing on top of the wargod and trying to strangle him. Pando was just giggling. "Chill...hehehehehehe...chillax...hehehehehehehehe...!" They didn't hear this, but Star's bedroom door opened. Anya and Onwa gasped while Macaria took a picture. Angie smiled._

_"Ahhhh! Star! I had no idea you had a boyfriend! Make sure to use protection!" Angie cried._

* * *

"...owww..." Star groaned as he entered the school. "You good?" Jan asked as he played on his Mintendo Switch. Star started to think of a way to answer his question. _I got into a fight with a god and I'm just now starting to feel pain._ "I fell off my bed this morning," he answered with a sigh. "Ohhh! Yeah, that's the worst feeling," Jan said.

Star looked at one of the TVs that were around the school and noticed some sort of weird cartoon being played. Jan noticed. "Oh. Next week is Thanksgiving," he answered. Star blinked. "All you do is eat all sorts of food and see family. The food part is the only good thing about it. Family is just too plain complicated," Jan explained. "You had me at the food part. All you do is eat!?" Star cried. "It's the dopest thing about it! It's my favorite holiday!" Jan cried. "When is this Thanksgiving!?" Star cried. "November 28th!" Jan cried.

Suddenly he gasped. Star blinked. "What?" "That's Macaria's birthday!" Jan answered. "Birthday?" Star asked. Jan nodded. "Yeah, but she doesn't like celebrating it. In fact, the last party she had was her quince. She don't even like her birthday. She just treats it as a normal day. Maybe worse." "Why?" Star asked, obviously curious. "You promise not to tell anyone?" Jan asked. "I haven't told anyone about the Perros or the Bon Appetite murder," Star responded. "Ah. True. So, you see, I have no ide-" Jan got interrupted by someone taking the switch out of his hands.

"Hey, man! What was that for!?" He froze when he found out it was Pando. He had his mouth mask and hood on. Standing next to him were the twins with their mouth masks on as well. He tilted his head to the side as he looked on the screen. "What is this?" He wondered out loud. Onwa took it and shared it with Anya. "I have no idea," Anya said after a while. The 3 crowded around the switch and pressed random buttons.

Jan was about to snatch the switch when Star blocked him and shook his head. "But why, bro? I was playing Supah Maario Bros.!" Jan cried. "What's that?" Star asked. Jan blinked. "...what?" Star repeated the question. "It's the thing on the screen of the switch," Jan answered. "Wait, the Maario Brothers are stuck in that screen? Why?" Pando asked, joining the conversation.

Jan suddenly felt supreme.

"A long, long time ago, there was an Italian plumber named Maario. He fell in love with the beautiful Princess Pink. But one day, she got kidnapped by the evil Browser. Maario wanted to save her, obviously. Oh, he has this brother named Luigy. Anyway, Maario saved Princess Pink but Browser got pissed off and shit. He accidentally casted a spell that made everyone stuck in a game."

The Starboys simply blinked. _What's going on...?_ Jan wondered. Suddenly, the Starboys' eyse lit up. "Cool! How do we free them!?" They cried. Then Pando slapped Star. "Boy, is you stupid!? You break the game! Ikenga, y'all have full permission." The twins nodded and prepared to smash the switch on the floor. "No! Don't! They'll be trapped forever!" Jan cried. "Ohhh!" Pando cried. "What if we beat the whole game?" Star suggested. "Yeah! Let's!" Pando cried. The twins handed them the switch and the Starboys sat down. "How do you play?" They simultaneously asked.

Jan blinked. _Wait, are they being serious?_ he wondered before answering their question. He taught them what all the controls did. After, they started playing. "Woah! I think I'm winning!" Star cried. "Shut up, half god! I'm always number one!" Pando cried. They stopped playing and stared at each other. _S__hit._ They've finally realized they are in each other's company. Star got up and started running while Pando materialized a baseball bat and ran after him.

Once again, Jan blinked. _They know each other or something?_

* * *

_**Act 5: diosa.**_

* * *

"Cari, I need your help," Brittney said. "With what?" Macaria asked. Currently they were sittting with each other in 1st period, waiting for class to begin. "So you know the new guy, Syree Okonkwo?" Brittney started. Macaria remembered the whole Pando vs Star thing. With a sigh, she nodded. "He's cute. And, my type. How should I make him mine!" Brittney asked. Macaria blinked.

"But he might be a gangster. He might even be with Immortal," she said. "So? Good Girl-Bad Boy stuff are so cute!" Brittney cried. _I'm trying to save your life. I don't know much about him, but he's a wargod who wants to kill Star and is willing to kill anyone without hesitation,_ Macaria thought. "What if I gave him a tour around the school?" Brittney asked.

"Why a tour?" Macaria asked back. "I need to find a way to ask him out," Brittney answered. "You're straightforward. Just straight up ask him out like you do with the other guys you go out with before breaking up with them," Macaria answered. Brittney frowned. "What?" Macaria asked. "Syree has this aura that I've never delt with," Brittney answered.

"Again with the aura thing?" Macaria asked. "I swear! Everyone has an aura! I just have no idea how to explain it!" Brittney cried. "What aura does he have that you've never delt with before?" Macaria asked, suddenly interested. _Maybe it will keep her away from him._ "He has this 'I'm higher than you' aura. That's my aura! How can I compete with someone who has the same aura as me!?" Brittney cried.

Macaria resisted the urge to face palm.

As Brittney talked about Pando's aura and ways to ask him out, Jackson walked into the classroom. Macaria smiled as he sat down. "Hey," he said. "Hey," Macaria answered. He glanced at Brittney. "Oh. She has a thing for the new guy," Macaria answered. "Ahhh. Speaking about the new guy, he joined the football team," Jackson said. Macaria suddenly got a chill down her spine. _Star and Pando together!? That's not a good combination..._

* * *

Macaria put a piece of paper flat on the counter between her and Star that Saturday morning. Star blinked. "We're on Thanksgiving break. You haven't really seen things around here. We might as well go places," she answered. "Places?" Star asked. "Yeah. You really have to get out more or people will find out you're a demigod," Macaria answered before opening her laptop. She typed _Places to go in Echo Creek_ and pressed search. Once she was done, she showed Star.

He took the laptop and started scrolling through the many places. "What's an arcade?" He asked. Macaria thought about how to explain it to him. "It's this dark place, right? It has so many games like car racing, skee ball, dancing, photo booths, just a bunch of games really. You know that Maario thing that you and Pando discovered? Yeah, there's a Maario game there too." Star's eyes lit up. "We definitely have to go!" Macaria handed him a pencil. "Write it down on the paper," she instructed.

Star wrote down _Arkaid_. Macaria tilted her head. "What's that supposed to be?" "Arcade," Star answered. "You fucked up the spelling big time," Macaria said. "Leave me alone! Earthly writting is different from how we writr in Mewni!" Star cried. "Whatever. Choose more and write them on the list," Macaria said, pointing the the laptop. Star nodded and got to work. Macaria erased his spelling and spelled _Arcade_ the right way.

After a while, Star had found a number of places and wrote them on the list. When he wasn't looking, Macaria had corrected his spelling. Star closed the laptop and Macaria looked at the list. "We hace so many places to go to this week," she said.

_1.) Arcade_

_2.) Skate Park_

_3.) Mall Wart_

_4.) Mall_

_5.) Trampoline Park_

_6.) Bisneyland_

_7.) Echo Creek Fair_

_8.) Ice Skating_

_9.) Medieval Times_

_10.) The Movies_

_11.) Clubbing_

_12.) Downtown Los Angeles_

"Wait, Star. There's no Bisneyland in Echo Creek. I'm crossing that out. Also, we can't go clubbing so I'm also crossing that out," Macaria said. "But I used to always go to clubs!" Star cried. "Cuz you were a demigod prince who could do whatever the fuck he wants. Now, you're an underage human boy from Italy," Macaria answered. "You drink alcohol though," Star said. "Clubbing is completely different," Macaria said.

"Fine, we can cross off clubbing," Star decided. "Ok. So, we have to go to work so maybe we can start with number 1 tomorrow?" Macaria suggested. "Aye," Star answered. Macaria smiled. The next day was a Sunday morning. After church, Macaria and Star went up to their rooms to get ready.

Macaria walked over to Star's bedroom door and knocked. "You ready to go? We have to get there before it gets crowded!" She cried. "Wait, I'm still putting on my merch!" Star yelled. Macaria sighed. "What merch?" Suddenly the door opened. Macaria looked at Star up and down. "Why you look like Maario?" "He's Italian. I'm supposed to be Italian. I really wanna meet this Maario," Star answered. "Go back and change," Macaria simply said. Star sighed as he walked back into his room.

A few minuted later, Star was back in his normal clothes. Macaria smiled. "Good! Let's go to the arcade!" The two of them walked downstairs. As soon as they arrived, they noticed Angie was running back and forth. "Mom? What's going on?" Macaria asked. "N-N-Nothing!" Angie cried. Macaria rose an eyebrow.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Ima get it!" Star cried, running to the door. He opened it. "¡Hola!" A bunch of people yelled. Macaria's face paled as Angie's face lit up. "Rosario!" Angie yelled as she ran ti the door. Standing in the doorway was a woman, a man, 2 little boys, and 1 teenager.

The woman, Rosario, hugged Angie. "Hi, sis! It's been forever!" Rosario cried. "It has, hasn't it? So, you guys have your stuff, right?" Angie asked. Macaria blinked. _What stuff?_ "Of course we do! I can't wait to spend the whole week here!" Rosario cried. Macaria paled. _Are you fucking kidding me!?_

Star, meanwhile, was completely confused. Angie noticed it. "Rosario! This is the foreign exchange student I was telling you about! His name is Alister Grimaldi and he's from Italy! He'll be staying here until the school year ends!" "Really? Nice to meet you, Alister!" Rosario cried, hugging Star very tightly. Star patted the woman's back very awkwardly. Macaria snorted.

"Ricardo, introduce the children to Star!" Angie told the man, Ricardo. "Oh! So, this is Antonio, and this is Manuel!" Ricardo said, referring to the 2 boys. "Then this is Fatima," Ricardo said, referring tp the teenager. "Hey, you look cute. You wanna hang out later on?" Fatima asked Star who simply blinked. "Um, hands off the display mannequin," Macaria suddenly said, appearing next to Star. "Ahhhh! Diosa!" Rosario cried, letting go of Star and tightly hugging Macaria.

"Mom! The twins won't srop crying!" A female voice cried. "Luisa, give them to me!" Another female voice cried. Walking up to the house were 2 more girls who seemed to be in their 20s and one of them was holding 2 crying children. The other one was holding another baby. "So, that one is Jane," Ricardo said, referring to the girl who wasn't holding the twins. "The other one is Luisa," Ricardo said, referring to the girl holding the twins. "Luisa is holding her twin toddlers. The girl is Anna, the boy is Charlie. Jane is holding her baby son Mateo. Luisa and Jane are my daughters," Ricardo explained. "Wow," Star simply replied.

Rosario finally let go of Macaria and ran over to help Luisa with the twins. "I tried helping her," Jane said. "And I don't want your help," Luisa said. Macaria watched as a van pulled up. "There's more?" Star asked. "My brother's family is here!" Angie cried.

A man came out of the van. "¡Feliz Domingo!" He yelled. One of the van doors slid out and many children came out. A woman who looked like a model walked out of the passenger seat and started making out with the man. Macaria looked away in disgust.

"So, that's my brother Jesús and that's his wife Gemma. She's actually a model and Jesús is her manager!" Angie cried. A girl who was a college student walked over to Jane. "Can I see Mateo?" The teenager asked. "Of course, Vanessa!" Jane cried, handing Mateo to Vanessa. A pre teen girl walked over to Macaria. "I'm having relationship problems again," the pre teen said. "Isabella, you shouldn't even have a boyfriend!" Macaria cried. Isabella sighed before going back to texting her boyfriend.

A teenage boy ran over to Macaria. "Hey, Santiago," Macaria said. "Diosa! You should listen to my mixtape! It's fire!" Santiago cried. He saw Star. "Wassup, man!" He cried before running inside. 2 little boys ran past Macaria and ran inside. "Erik! Carlos! Stop running for once!" Macaria yelled. A toddler ran over to Macaria and lifted his arms up. Macaria picked him up. "Who's that?" Star asked. "This is Javier," Macaria answered.

"Wait, where's mom?" Angie asked Rosario. "She's still in the car. Oh, she's getting out," Rosario answered. An elderly woman got out of the car. She saw Jesús making out with Gemma so she gave him a huge slap. "Ah! Mamá!" Jesús cried. He and Gemma bowed down. "Hay algo mal con mi hijo..." the woman grumbled as she walked over to the door. "Mamá! It's been forever! How are you!?" Angie cried, hugging her mother. "No me toques," the woman said, slapping her daughter. Rosario started to help her inside the house.

"That's my grandma. Yes, she hates everyone," Macaria said. "Ohhhh. Is there any more coming?" Star asked. "These are people from my mom's side that live in America except for my grandma. My grandma actually lives in Mexico with the rest of my mom's side. She came here to see her great grandchild Mateo," Macaria explained. "Wait. How will everyone fit in your house?" Star asked. "Simple. In the past, your room was the guest room so some people would stay in there. I would get kicked out of my room so other people would stay in my room. Then the living room is huge so the rest would stay in there. Even I have to stay there," Macaria answered.

"Diosa and Star, help everyone with their luggages!" Angie cried. "So, how's the arcade thing gonna work?" Star asked. "To be honest, I think we'll have to go tomorrow," Macaria answered. They grabbed the first few suitcases (Star had more than Macaria thanks to his super strength) and took them to the house. "My family is here which means we won't do anything on the list," Macaria said. Star dramatically gasped.

* * *

"Diosa," grandma said, motioning for Macaria days later. Macaria sat with her grandma. "Yes, abuela?" She asked. Grandma stuck a red gummy bear into her mouth. Macaria chewed on it. "Gracias, abuela," Macaria answered. She was honestly confused. Why would her grandma suddenly give her a gummy bear out of the blue? Suddenly, Macaria passed out. "That fast!?" Star cried. Grandma checked her granddaughter's pulse. "Ella está duermiendo," she said with a nod.

"Ok, so how should we plan the birthday party?" Jane asked. "But Diosa doesn't want a party," Angie said. "It's sad the only party she had in her life was her quince," Fatima commented. "No! My niece must celebrate her 18th birthday party! We will throw a party for her!" Jesús cried. "You turn me on whenever you get all serious like that~" Gemma said, caressing Jesús' bare chest. "You wanna make baby number 7?" Jesús suggested. "¿¡Qué te pasa!?" Grandma cried, throwing a bunch of kitchen supplies at the two. Rosario sighed.

"We can invite her friends!" Vanessa suggested. Everyone turned to look at Star. He blinked. "What?" "You know Diosa's friends, right? Invite them all tomorrow! Tell them we're having a birthday party for our Diosa!" Luisa cried. "I gotchu," Star answered, pulling out his phone. He texted Jan.

_Me: yoyoyo_

_Janna: wassup homie?_

_Me: so u know how marco's people r here?_

_Janna: yh_

_Me: her people wanna throw a party_

_Janna: is macaria ok wit it?_

_Me: her grandma knocked her out wit a gummy bear_

_Janna: i fureal think her grandma is a witch_

_Me: anyway i have to invite marco's friends_

_Me: ur the only person i know is friends with her_

_Janna: what about that popular rich bitch brittney?_

_Janna: they friends_

_Me: oh yeah! also i gotta invite jackie lynn_

_Janna: why him?_

_Me: cuz they a couple_

_Janna: ugggg_

_Me: ok so u, jackie lynn, and brittney r coming right?_

_Janna: ...yeah_

_Janna: ill bring my mad dj skills wit me_

_Janna: i also know a way to get brittney's number so ill text her_

_Me: thanks bro_

_Janna: no prolem bro_

Star put his phone down. "They're coming," he answered. The family celebrated before grandma shushed them. "¡Diosa es duermiendo!"

The next day, Jan was the first one to show up. "Ayyyy! My bro!" Star cried. The two of them did their handshake before gving each other a bro hug. "Is that the DJ?" Antonio asked. Star nodded. "Yessssss! Make a mixtape with me!" Santiago cried.

"Ok, so we bought age appropriate drinks. Soda, Cool-Aid, and water. Where's the cooler?" Jane asked as she walked into the house through the garage with Manuel, Erik, and Carlos. They were holding bags of drinks. "How are the sweets?" Jane cried. "Mwa! ¡Delicioso!" Luisa cried from the kitchen. She, Angie, Rosario, Isabella, Fatima, and Vanessa were busy making sweets and other foods. "How am I supposed to do the decorations?" Gemma asked. Anna and Charlie were playing with some of the decorations on the floor of the living room. Javier put a party hat on Mateo. Ricardo took a video of the action. Jesús was hanging some stuff on the ceiling. Grandma sat on the couch as she spoke to her friends in Mexico.

"We're still setting up," Star said. "It's cool," Jan answered before coming closer to Star. "Enrique de la Cruz found out about the party and he wants in. This is bad. He was disowned from the family," Jan said in a low voice. "Shit. That is bad," Star answered. "What are we whispering about?" Santiago asked. Jan and Star seperated. "I'm just wondering if Diosa is awake yet," Jan answered. Santiago shook his head. "If she was, we wouldn't be doing this."

Star helped Jan set up his DJ station in the living room. "Speakers make no sense..." Star mumbled as he struggled with the wires. Once they figured out how everything worked, Jan decided to test it out. Music immediately bursted from the speakers. "Yep. They work!" Jan cried. "We even have to set up a bouncy house!?" Gemma cried. Antonio, Manuel, Erik, and Carlos were blowing the balloons when they heard bouncy house. "Yayyyy!" The kids cried, jumping up and down. "The Villanuevas are really going all out," Jan commented. "You have no idea," Star said with a sigh.

The doorbell ran so Star left to see who it was. He opened the door before quickly closing it. _Fuck._ "Why did you close the door? Open it," Jane said. Star sighed and opened the door. Standing in the doorway was Venus. She worse a sleeveless Dolce & Gavvana red dress that outlined her curces and had a slit at her right leg. The dress ran all the way to the floor. She wore clear diamond slippers and clear diamond earrings. On her head was a diamond tiara. Her hair was wavy as usual.

"So, when's the party starting?" Venus asked. "Ms. Kanaan!?" Jan cried. "Miss Diaz is one of my best students. How could I miss her birthday party? And don't worry! I'll be the party planner!" Venus cried. Star dragged Venus off to the side. "What do you think you're doing!? Are you tryna kill Marco again?" He whispered. "No, of course not. Today's my birthday too, you know. What's wrong with celebrating it at someone else's birthday party?" Venus whispered. "Um, everything?" Star answered. "I promise I won't cause any trouble," Venus said before walking off.

Star sighed. "Who invited her?" "Not me! I only invited Jackson and Brittney!" Jan cried. Suddenly, Jackson walked into the house. Jan sighed. "And now I'm going back to my DJ-ing." "Oh, Alister. I didn't know you're friends with Diosa. I never see you two talk," Jackson said. "I live here," Star bluntly said. Jackson blinked. "You do?" "Star! Come here! I thought you're the taste tester!" Fatima cried. "Where's Macaria?" Jackson asked. "She's in her room. Wake her up somehow," Star answered as he was dragged away by Fatima.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Star used this as a way to escape Fatima. He opened the door and saw Brittney. She was wearing a sleeveless purple dress with a poofy skirt, a golden crown clip tilted on the side of her head, black high heel converse, and she was holding her phone. "Where's Cari? I have her birthday surprise ready," she asked, waving her phone in her hands. "She's sleeping," Star answered. "Kk," Brittney said, walking in. Star closed the door.

Suddenly, the door bursted open. "The fuck!?" Star cried before turning around. As soon as he did, he turned back the other way and started sweating. "Today is the day I'll end you," the voice said. _Who invited Pando!?_ Star wondered before he ran off. Pando materialized a gun and started to chase Star around the house. Anya and Onwa entered the house and looked around. "Sister, this place looks completely different from the last time we came," Onwa said. "Because it's daytime, there are a lot of Earthlings here, and it's all decorated," Anya answered.

"Ayaja! Ajanaye! You guys made it!" Angie cried. "We've never been to a party here," Anya started. "So we brought a piñata," Onwa finished. The both of them held up the piñata. "Yay!" Angie cried. The small kids crowded around the twins. "Candy!" They yelled.

Gemma and Venus (she wanted to help) were currently trying to figure out how to put up the bouncy house in the backyard when Star entered. "Come here, half god!" Pando yelled. He suddenly stopped running once he saw the deflated bouncy house. "Ladies. Allow me," Pando said, walking over to the future bouncy house. He noticed the air pump machine and started to pump air into the bouncy house. Gemma and Venus watched in awe as the bouncy houce turned into a bouncy house. "Your welcome," Pando said before chasing Star back into the house.

"Guys! She's up!" Jackson cried. Everyone stopped what they were doing and crowded around the entrance to the stairs.

* * *

The first thing Macaria remembered was finding herself in her room. _Why am I here?_ She wondered. She took a long shower as she tried to remember what happened before she woke up. Eventually, she gave up. By the time she was done with her shower, she brushed her teeth, got dressed and stayed in her bed. She heard music from downstairs but ignored it.

_Today's my birthday._

That didn't make her happy or excited. That just made her upset. She decided she'll just sleep through the whole day. So, she did. She drifted to sleep. After a while, she felt someone shaking her. _Is that Star?_ Macaria wondered. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Jackson looking down at her. She smiled. He smiled. "Happy birthday, Diosa. Welcome to the 18 club," Jackson said. "You're such a dork," Macaria said as she poked Jackson's cheek.

"What do you want for your birthday? I'll do anything for you," Jackson asked. Macaria thought about it. What does she want? She has everything she could think of. "Mmm...can we make our relationship public?" She asked. Jackson grabbed her hand. "I know, our reputations and all, but you've seen the books and movies. People were completely fine after a while. What if it's be the same with us?" Macaria explained. Jackson sighed and kissed her hand. "But this is real life. I thought you knew that." "I do. I'm just wondering," Macaria answered.

"Understand that nobody else can know that we're together other than those who do know we're together. It's for your own good. Besides, I kinda like this secret relationship thing," Jackson said. "If you put it that way. Is that why we barely go on dates?" Macaria asked. "Yeah. What's made you think about this though?" Jackson asked. "Something Star told me a long time ago," Macaria answered. Jackson rose a brow. "Star?" "Oh, Alister Grimaldi," Macaria answered.

Jackson let go of Macaria's hand. "Yo, what's wrong? You jealous?" Macaria asked. "How come you never told me Alister was living with you?" Jackson asked. Macaria blinked. _That's it?_ "Well? Who is Alister Grimaldi in general? There's something going on. I know he's the boy who fell from the sky during Brittney's birthday party," Jackson said. Macaria froze. _You mean, he knows!?_

"I saw it. The whole thing."

"I even saw him at Brittney's Halloween party. Suddenly, he shows up to school. He's popular and does weird shit. Now, I'm finding out he lives with you. What's going on? And don't lie to me," Jackson asked. _Nobody can know that Star is actually a demigod though..._ Macaria thought. She looked down. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Jackson sighed and got up. "I'll tell everyone you're awake. Your birthday present is on the floor," Jackson said before he left her room.

Macaria sighed. _I really don't wanna lie to you, but boyfriend or not I really can't tell you!_ She looked down and saw a black box. She grabbed it and opened it. It happened to be a silver shell necklace and there was a small note at the bottom of the box. She read it.

_Get rid of that tacky cross necklace and wear this! Love ya!_

She smiled. She took off her cross necklace she had been wearing ever since her dad got arrested and put the shell necklace around her neck before leaving her room. She walked down the stairs and saw everyone looking dead at her. _Everyone but Jackson..._ "Happy birthday!" Everyone cried.

She blinked. "I thought I said I didn't want a party?" "You did but we're your family! Come and enjoy the fiesta!" Angie cried, dragging her only child down the stairs. "Malika Kanaan! What are your party plans? Let's do this thing!" Rosario cried. Venus smirked as she pulled put a list. "I kookled party activities all night so this party is going to be lit!"

1.) Musical Chairs

"Why is this happening?" Macaria wondered. She, Star, Pando, Brittney, Erik, Carlos, Manuel, Antonio, and Santiago were walking around the chairs while Jan was showing of his DJ skills. Suddenly, the music stopped.

Manuel was the last one standing.

"Nino! You pushed me outta the way!" Maneul yelled. "No! You're just slow!" Antonio yelled back. The two started fighting. "Both of you! Stop!" Luisa yelled. Jane dragged them away.

2 chairs were taken away and the game continued. Erik started singing along to the song. "Erik, shut up! You can't sing!" Carlos cried. "Hey! Don't bully my boi! He's gonna be on my next mixtape!" Santiago cried. "Your mixtapes sucks ass!" Carlos yelled.

The music didn't stop but Carlos was dragged away by grandma and was currently receiving a beating.

A chair had to be taken away. Erik continued singing. "Yes! Sing, mi hermano!" Santiago cried. Suddenly, Erik got so into the song that he didn't realize the music had stopped. He was still singing as Rosario dragged him away.

A chair was taken away and the game continued. "Hehehehe, ima win! Then ima get the money my dad promised to give me!" Santiago cried. Jesús blinked. "What money?" "I told him you'll give him money if you play," Gemma answered. "But I'm not gonna give him my money," Jesús said. "You're not!?" Santiago cried. Suddenly, the music stopped.

Santiago was the last one standing.

"What!? This isn't fair! When I'm famous, I ain't gon give y'all shit!" Santiago cried before stomping off.

A chair was taken away and the game continued. Macaria, Star, Brittney, and Pando were left in the game. Brittney was glaring at Macaria. Macaria felt it and shivered. Suddenly, the music stopped. Macaria was about to sit down when Brittney pulled out a wad of cash from her purse and smacked Macaria across the cheek with it and sat down.

Macaria was the last one standing.

"I didn't even wanna play," Macaria said as she joined everyone else.

A chair was taken away and the game continued. _I'm gonna be number one! Yay me!_ Brittney thought. Suddenly, the music stopped. Brittney tripped. "You ok?" Pando asked, holding his hand out for her. "I think so," Brittney said, taking his hand. She blushed. "Good. I can't just watch a girl get hurt," Pando said.

Brittney was the last one standing.

She gasped. "Nooooooooo! You lied to me!" "I can't watch a girl get hurt physically. Emotionally, I can live," Pando said with a bright aura.

A chair was taken away and the game continued. The game suddenly became tense. The Starboys were the ones left and they glared at each other. _It was a bad idea to let them be together..._ Macaria thought as she rubbed Brittney's back. She was surprisingly very into the game.

Suddenly, the music stopped. The Starboys froze. "Pando, I know what you're about to do, but don't do it!" Star cried. Pando put his hands in his pockets. "Don't," Star repeated. Pando pulled out 2 guns. "That chair is mine! I'm da winner!" Pando yelled, shooting randomly at Star. "Whyyyy!?" Star yelled as he ran off.

Technically, Star was the last one standing.

Pando smirked as he sat down in his chair. His aura grew brighter.

"You know, I don't think we should play musical chairs ever again..." Angie said.

2.) Piñata

"Why is this happening?" Macaria wondered as Venus blindfolded her. Jan handed her a bat. "Ok! Hit the piñata!" Venus cried. She started to spin Macaria around at lightning speed. Eventually (after watching Macaria suffer in enjoyment) Venus stopped. "Have fun!" Venus cried.

Everyone started to tell Macaria where the piñata was. Unfortunately, Macaria was too dizzy to even realize she was walking. She swung the bat randomly before it flew out her hands and nearly hit Brittney. "I nearly died just now!" She cried. Macaria continued to struggle. "Hehehehe, who brought the piñata?" Venus asked with a giggle. "We did," Anya answered. "We wanted to see the Earthling suffer," Onwa added. "Suddenly, I like the two of you," Venus said.

Eventually, Pando got annoyed so he threw a dagger at the piñata. The candy started pouring all over Macaria. Onwa started recording the whole scene as she, Anya, and Venus laughed. Javier, Ana, Charlie, Carlos, Erik, Manuel, Antonio, Santiago, Jan, Star, and Pando ran and started to collect the candy. Soon, fights started happening. Macaria was in the middle of all this. "I didn't even want to do this..."

"Ok, so no piñatas either..." Angie said.

3.) Opening Presents

"Why is this happening?" Macaria wondered. She was sitting at the dinning table. All sorts of presents were layed out in fromt of her on the table. "Alright! Time to start opeining the presents!" Venus announced.

_I wish Jackson was here,_ Macaria thought as she grabbed the smallest present. It was a small, circular box. She opened it and soft music started playing out of it. "Awww, a music box! Who got me this?" Macaria asked. Suddenly, off key singing started playing. _"Diosaaaa~! My Diosaaaaa~! Will you go out with me~!? I love you homie~! From Jan~~~!"_

The whole room got quiet. Some sort of shadow was casted over everyone. "So, um, what do you think?" Jan asked. Without looking, Macaria threw the music box behind her. It hit the wall and broke into a milion pieces. "Thank you, next."

Macaria opened all of the presents from her family members. They ranged from basic to strange. Santiago made a whole mixtape in her honor. Isabella had even set up a whole Tunder account for her. The next present was from Venus. It was a bouquet of roses. There was a note so Macaria took it and read it out loud. "Happy birthday! Thanks for the roses?" Venus took the roses and blew her a kiss. Macaria glared.

Next it was Pando's turn. Judging from the proud smirk he had, the present was going to be a good one. He nodded to the twins "Everyone close your eyes," Anya ordered. Everyone closed their eyes. "Alright. Open then," Onwa ordered. Everyone opened their eyes.

A male stripper and a stripper pole had appeared.

"Happy birthday, Earthling!" Pando cried. Star face palmed. The stripper winked. Everyone gasped. Grandma splashed holy water at the stripper snd started reciting all sorts of prayers. "Yeah, I don't want your present. Get rid of it," Macaria said, completly in shock. "Close your eyes," Anya ordered. Everyone closed their eyes. "Open your eyes," Onwa ordered. Everyone opened their eyes. The stripper and the pole was gone.

Next it was Brittney's turn. "This is gonna be the best present ever!" She said. She quickly dialed a number and started speaking with the person on the other line. "Is it ready? Ok, good. Send it in." She hung up. "Everyone, come outside!" Brittney cried.

Everyone emptied out of the house and stood in the front yard. "Look up!" Brittney cried. Fkying in the sky was a royal purple jet with the words Wong in fancy gold cursive. A man jumped out of the jet holdimg some equipment. As soon as he was down, he set up the equipment. Turns out, they were fireworks. They went up to the sky. _HAPPY BIRTHDAY CARI!_ the fireworks said. The last thing to come out of the jet was a bunch of cash simply raining down. Everyone started to collect the cash.

"I know, I'm the best," Brittney said, hugging Macaria. "My present was better!" Pando cried. "You got the girl a stripper!" Brittney cried. "Where I come from, getting someone who's very experienced shows that you are ready for adulthood! Adulthood is a big honor!" Pando cried. Macaria watches as the two argued about who was better. "Wow...they act so much alike," she commented. "Yeah, it's actually scary that there's someone in this universe who acts just like Pando Eze," Star said.

"So, where's my present?" Macaria asked Star. "Let's get to the next thing!" Venus cried before he could explain.

"This whole present thing was interesting..." Angie said.

4.) Cutting The Cake

"Why is this happening?" Macaria wondered. "Here you go, Diosa! This cake was made by most of the Villanueva girls in this house!" Vanessa cried as she placed the cake in front of Macaria. The cake was a big blob of bread and icing. Macaria tilted her head. "...how...?" Macaria simply said. Fatima started putting 18 scented candles all around the cake and Isabella lit the candles. "Now! We sing!" Rosario cried.

"So, all of us kids put together a mixtape of us singing the happy birthday song," Santiago said. "Nobody wants to listen to you shitty mixtape!" Carlos yelled. Grandma spanked him in return. "Alright everyone! The camera's rolling! Uno, dos tres!" Angie cried.

Everyone started singing. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to aowjfnfieke! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone called Macaria all sorts of different things by the way. "Alright! Make a wish and blow out the candles!" Venus cried. Macaria thought about what to wish. Once she thought of something, she mentally wished it and blew out the candles. Suddenly, a tear ran down Venus' cheek. Star noticed. "What?" "I heard her wish and the story behind it. It was so sad," Venus said. Star looked at Macaria. "What was it?" Venus shook her head. "It's not ready to be heard yet." 'What was her wish?' Star wondered.

"Everyone! Come take!" Gemma cried. The kids started grabbing slides of the cake with their hands. Soon, they started throwing cake at each other. The whole dinning room grew chaotic.

"Maybe we should have done the cake thing differently..." Angie said.

5.) Dance Battle

"Why is this happening?" Macaria wondered. To sum up the image before her, Venus was offering a large sum of money for the winner of the dance battle. Everyone assumed she was rich (she does always wear designer so maybe she's rich on Earth) so they are even willing to break family ties just so they can get money.

Macaria sighed. She purposely lost a round. Of course, Brittney wouldn't let her live it down. Star noticed Macaria sitting on her own so he joined her. Of course, Pando wouldn't let him live it down. "You wanna sneak out?" Star asked as he and Macaria watched Brittney and Pando get competitive with each other. "Yeah," Macaria answered.

Once they found an opening, they snuck out. "Wow. It's night," Macaria commented as they walked aimlessly around the neighborhood. "Uggg, shut up!" They heard someone familiar yell from behind the bushes. Curious, Star and Macaria walked over to see who it was. They blinked when they found out it was Enrique. He was arguing with Jan's dad Jerrol about something. "Barby dolls?" Macaria asked, referring to the dolls Enrique was holding. He jumped when he saw Star and Macaria.

"Diosa! I was about to go to your house!" Enrique cried. "You know you can't. Grandma's there. She woulda killed you," Macaria said. "I know. It's just, you're my little girl. How could I miss the day you turn into an adult?" Enrique said. Macaria smiled. "I'm too old for dolls." "I know. It's for my right hand man," Enrique said, awkwardly handing the dolls to Jerrol. "Did you have fun?" Enrique asked. "I mean, I didn't want a party. I don't like celebrating this day," Macaria said. "I know, believe me. It sucks it just had to happen on this day out of all days, " Enrique said. "It doesn't matter," Macaria said with a shrug.

"You know, they gonna deport your father. They found out he been using fake papers," Enrique said. "I don't care what happens to him," Macaria said. "I know you don't care about what happens to him but when they deport him, they'll look for your mom most likely. Then, they'll deport her," Enrique said. Macaria frowned and looked down. "...that won't happen." "I'm not sure anymore, especially with this Erik Baasc going around," Enrique said.

_What are they talking about?_ Star wondered. Enrique pat her head. "I'm sorry for telling you this. I promise, me and the Perros will protect your family, even if they don't want me back. We stay loyal. Happy birthday. Enjoy happiness while it lasts."

Macaria watched as Enrique and Jerrol walked away. Once they were far from view, it started raining. Instead of looking for cover, she just stood there. _Why is everything going out of balance!?_ She was drowning. She started to swim to the surface but the surface was nowhere to be found. Still, she kept on trying. All she had to do was keep on breathing and go on. Unfortunately, she couldn't breathe. She was struggling to breathe. Water kept on filling her lungs until she could no longer breath so she closed her eyes and let her body float to the bottom.

A hand grabbed her hand.

Macaria opened her eyes and found Star hugging her as the rain fell on them. "A god once told me life is crazy and unpredictable. You can't just plan things out. Things just happen. Your ancestors help you in all sorts of weird and unexpected ways when things get tuff. They help us make the right choices. Just face the opponent that's placed before you on thr battlefield called life. Bad things are meant to happen. Just go with the flow," Star explained. "Also, I'll always be with you, no matter what," he whispered.

Macaria felt herself smile for a second before frowning again. "Star, you know about my problems. I don't know much about yours." Star broke the hug. "Why do you wanna know? They're not stuff Earthlings should be worried about." "All I know is you're a demigod prince, Venus is your girlfriend, Pando hates you, and you have to capture monsters called the Maßöffner," Macaria said. "Why do you wanna know? Star repeated. "You've helped me so many times now. It's my turn," Macaria said. Star took a deep breath before answering the Earthling.

"I might destroy the universe."

* * *

Now...it's time for...

Dimensional Interviews!

Brittney: The questions you peasants ask me determines how much money y'all getting

Journalist: Alright, good to know!

Brittney: Ok, now that's outta the way. Hi, guys! It's me, the Beautful and Rich Brittney Wong! Don't forget to check out the latest Wong Cosmetic beauty products!

Journalist: That was a complete 180. So, I'll be starting now

Brittney: Ask away!

Journalist: How do you feel about being a supporting character in Dimension Hoppers?

Brittney: I'm a supporting character!? What!? But I'm always number one! Am I getting my very own sequel!?

Journalist: Ask the creator

Brittney: So I'm getting my very own sequel?

Journalist: That was a bad question. So, tell me about your family

Brittney: That's a fun question! I actually don't know much about them. All I know is I have a mom, a dad, a lot of step moms, a lot of step siblings, and yeah. We're not close. Were actually competing against each other

Journalist: Why are you and your family members competing against each other?

Brittney: I mentioned how I have a lot of step moms and step siblings, right? Of course, the moms want their children to take over the Wong fortune and they're willing to do anything. Sabotage, brainwashing, manipulation, anything to come out on top. And because of the rivalries, the moms aren't even closw with their children. They're too focused to be number one they don't realize what they're doing to their children. I know it sounds sad to you and all, but I'm perfectly fine with it. You learn how to be strong this way

Journalist: Wow. I had no idea. Is that why you have that "number one" mind set?

Brittney: If I waver, I can be dethroned so I must always be number one

Journalist: Nice mindset. So, tell me about your relationship with Macaria

Brittney: I love her so much but there are times when I hate her

Journalist: Why do you have Macaria plan your parties?

Brittney: She likes plans so I deciced to have her be my party planner

Journalist: Ohhh I see. Have you ever had a boyfriend?

Brittney: Yep. Right now I'm single though

Journalist: I heard you used to live in South Korea. How was it?

Brittney: Boring

Journalist: Really? Have you lived anywhere else?

Brittney: I was born in China so I lived there when I was young. I moved to Japan when I was 4. Then, I moved to England when I was 7. I moved to South Korea when I was 10. I moved to America whrn I was 14. Now, I'm 17 and I'm pretty sure I'll be staying here for a long time

Journalist: Lots of moving! We should start talking about the story though. Do you think anything supernatural is happening around the school?

Brittney: Nope

Journalist: What about the people around you?

Brittney: New people are just weird

Journalist: What about the time you got that magic mirror?

Brittney: It's not the first time I got some sort of magic charm

Journalist: You are the slowest person I've ever met. When's your birthday?

Brittney: December 31st

Journalist: The same day as Star it seems

Brittney: I'm also a Capricorn, by the way

Journalist: What's your favorite food?

Brittney: I'm obsessed with champagne

Journalist: First of all, that's not a food. Second of all, you're too young to drink. What's your favorite color?

Brittney: Royal purple

Journalist: What do you like?

Brittney: I like money, diamonds, showing off, shopping, expensive things, texts from my exes when they want a second chance, proving people wrong, being number one, fashion, and make up

Journalist: What do you dislike?

Brittney: The complete opposite of what I just listed

Journalist: Ok, any strengths and weaknesses?

Brittney: It's funny! I'm good at everything!

Journalist: I-

Brittney: You're gonna ask for a fun fact, right? Let's see...I've had 23 boyfriends starting from when I was 4

Journalist: Oh, my...um, ok. What do you think of Dimension Hoppers so far?

Brittney: The name of my sequel will be Stars Above!

Journalist: You're not getting a sequel! Anyway, thank you, Brittney Wong, for letting us interview you! That's the end of Dimensional Interviews and don't forget to continue Dimension Hoppers!

* * *

_Next time on Dimension Hoppers!_

_The prisoners watched as the prison guard dragged Star to his cell. "So that's the new guy." "Wow. He looks like a model." "His sorry ass won't make it..." "What if he stays in the same cell as...him?" "Yikes..." Star was cuirous. "Mind telling me who him is?" He asked. As an answer, the prisoners glared at him._

_The guard lead him further and further down the hall. The lights started getting dimmer as well. _What's going on?_ Star wondered. He heard some whispering. Unfortunately, he couldn't understand the whispering. _Am I about to meet him?_ Star wondered. Soon, he was at the end of the hall. In front of him was an iron door with no windows or cell bars. Just a bunch of chains and locks. He could still hear the whispering. "You will tame BLKCT1307. If you can do that, we might release you," the prison guard said. Star blinked. "Wait, that's it?" The guard smirked. "Good luck."_

_Suddenly, a loud beeping sound started beeping and red lights started flashing. The large iron doors started to slowly pry open. Smoke came out from the entrance. Before Star could say anything, he was pushed into the cell._

_Act 6: black cats bring bad luck._

* * *

**Happy late birthday to me...**

**Wassup! It's ya gurl, sugarsugarrush! I've been 16 for a week now! Isn't that amazing!? Anyway, y'all know what time it is! Reference time!**

**1.) Mintendo Switch- Nintendo Switch**

**2.) Supah Maario Bros.- Super Mario Bros.**

**3.) Maario- Mario**

**4.) Princess Pink- Princess Peach**

**5.) Browser- Bowser (I used to call him Browser when I was younger)**

**6.) Luigy- Luigi (I have these overprotective cousins and I call them Mario and Luigi)**

**7.) Mall Wart- Wall Mart**

**8.) Bisneyland- Disneyland**

**9.) Jane, Luisa, ans Mateo- I got the names from Jane the Virgin**

**10.) Charlie, Gemma, Vanessa, and Erik- I got the names from La Reina Del Flow**

**11.) Cool-Aid- Kool-Aid**

**12.) Dolce & Gavvana- Designer Italian brand Dolce & Gabbana. I purposely had Venus wear an Italian brand cuz she's Star's girlfriend and Star is supposed to be from Italy**

**13.) Venus' Birthday Party Activity List- I literally googled "birthday party activities"**

**14.) Kookled- Googled**

**15.) Pando's guns- Him pulling out some sort of weapon (mainly his guns) is gonna be a running gag**

**16.) "Thank you, next."- Reference to the song thank u, next by Ariana Grande**

**17.) Grandma splashing holy water- My grandma literally has a jug of holy water and sometimes when she forces everyone in the house for a family prayer she splashes holy water all over us**

**18.) Barby Dolls- Barbie Dolls (I used to have a big ass collection of Barbie dolls and my sister and I would make videos with the dolls. We had a back story, 3 seasons, a whole set, scripts, and everything!)**

**19.) Deportation- It's actually real. It's affected where I live so much. So many children have lost their friends and family because of this. Unfortunately I have to worry about my friends and family being next**

**20.) Brittney listing the things she like- Reference to Cardi B's verse in I Like It**

**One quick thing: After looking at my sister's picture day outfit, ima change Brittney's outfit again (sorry!). You know how Brittney is. Gotta make her look rich, snobby, and trendy! So, she'll had jet black wavy hair with a middle parting, a lavender plaid newsboy hat, golden hooped earrings, golden name necklace, black short sleeves crop top, lavender plaid high waisted skirt, acrylic purple nails, a few golden rings, and black heeled Timberland boots. Does this look snobby and trendy enough?**

**Also another quick thing: This story is also inspired by Rick and Morty**

**A hella quick thing: I call Star and Pando the Starboys cuz their names are literally the word star**

**So, I've had family in my house ever since I came back from Europe, so since June. They just come and go. Once they leave, the other batch comes. And more and more of them will be coming in September since my cousin is getting married in that month. I'm just busy chilling here. Anyway, yeah, I turned 16! Couldn't have a party like I wanted though (I'm not really a party person but at the same time I am). Why? I already have a lot of people over. So, when I was thinking about a chapter idea, I thought about my situation and was all like "why don't that happen to Macaria?" so yeah.**

**Aiit, time to close this chapter!**

**Will Star and Macaria ever do the things on their list? Will Brittney ever go out with Pando? Will the Starboys ever free the Mario Brothers and Princess Peach? What is Jackson going to do about Star? What's going to happen to Macaria's family? How will Macaria react to the fact Star could destroy the universe? Why is Star in jail? All will be revealed soon! Don't forget to review or leave me a PM! Later yo!**


	8. Season 1 Act 6

_Previously on Dimension Hoppers..._

_"Star, you know about my problems. I don't know much about yours." Star broke the hug. "Why do you wanna know? They're not stuff Earthlings should be worried about." "All I know is you're a demigod prince, Venus is your girlfriend, Pando hates you, and you have to capture monsters called the Maßöffner," Macaria said. "Why do you wanna know? Star repeated. "You've helped me so many times now. It's my turn," Macaria said. Star took a deep breath before answering the Earthling._

_"I might destroy the universe."_

* * *

It was as if the whole world was frozen in time.

The rain stopped falling. The rustling trees grew quiet. There were no cars on the road. The crickets stopped chirping. The nearby streetlight that would always flicker turned off. Macaria and Star just stood there, staring at each other. None of them made a single movement. It stayed like that for a long time.

"Is it cuz you're Star the Destroyer?" Macaria asked with a snort. "What?" Star said. "If you didn't want to tell me anything then I get it. You don't have to lie," Macaria said. "But I'm serious," Star insisted. "Yeah. Mhm. Ok," Macaria said. "Does it look like I'm playing around?" Star asked. Macaria focused her eyes on Star's face. His playful grin that was normally there was gone. Macaria gasped. "Wait, you might actually destroy the universe!?"

Star swallowed hard and looked down. Macaria backed up a little. "H-How?" "I'm Star the Destroyer. I destroy everything in my path," Star answered. "Be serious!" Macaria cried. "I am! Technically it's not all on me. It's also on Pando," Star said. "Pando's in this too?" Macaria asked. Star nodded. "The night Pando and I attacked, the Goddess of Dimensional Travel Hekapoo took us to her dimension and told us. Then she forced us to work together to capture these legendary, evil monsters that destroy worlds called the Maßöffner and find Pando's Star Compass. But that's all she can do to save the universe. Literally, the little choices we make determines the outcome of the universe."

"Has Pando told the twins yet? How's he handling this?" Macaria asked. "I knew the guy since I was born. He trusts his Ikenga the most out of everyone in the universe but he wouldn't even tell them stuff as big as this. And it seems like he doesn't care but I know he's freaking out as bad as I am. Most likely worse," Star explained.

Macaria sat on the sidewalk. "This is a hella important thing but I don't know how I can help." She hugged her legs and rested her head on her knees. Star sat next to her. "It's fine." "No, it's not! I have to pay you back and the only way to do that is to help you!" Macaria cried. "Remember the time when I killed the owner of Bon Appetite? The owner was a Maßöffner. You helped me with hiding the body," Star said.

Macaria realized something. "I know what I can do!" "And that is?" Star asked. "I'll help you find a Maßöffner!" Macaria announced. Star tilted his head in confusion. "Come again?" "Think about it. The Maßöffner are monsters that destroys worlds, right? What if the reason why the universe gets destroyed is because you and Pando are too busy trying to kill each other you guys don't capture the Maßöffner in time?" Macaria suggested. Star's eyes lit up. "Woah! You right! If we find as many Maßöffner as we can-" "Then we can save the universe!" They said together.

"Alright, how did you find the Maßöffner last time?" Macaria asked. "With my ring. It kept on glowing whenever I was near the owner of Bon Appetite," Star answered. "We definitely have to check around Bon Appetite. Maybe we'll find a Maßöffner there," Macaria said. "You wanna go now?" Star asked. "Duh! Let's go!" Macaria and Star got up from where they were sitting and ran off.

Unfortunately for them, they didn't know they were being watched.

* * *

_**Act 6: black cats bring bad luck.**_

* * *

"Damn. This place looks so weird," Star said. He and Macaria were standing in front of the abandoned restaurant. "You wanna go in?" Macaria asked. Star took off his jacket and handed it to Macaria. She simply looked at him in confusion. "Just take it," Star said. Macaria shrugged and put it on. "Ok. There's so much police tape and I bet there are cameras. How are we supposed to get in?" Macaria asked. "We don't," Star answered. "Why?" Macaria asked. Star showed Macaria his ring. "It's not glowing." "Not even faintly which means a Maßöffner can't be around here," Macaria added.

Star noticed a black cat sitting a few feet in front of them. "Why's a cat here?" Macaria saw it too. "I don't do cats. Let's leave before my family realizes we're missing," Macaria said. "Yo! My ring is glowing!" Star cried. Macaria looked at the ring. "Is the cat...?"

They slowly turned their bodies fully to face the cat. "How do we make it reveal it's a Maßöffner?" Macaria asked. "The last time, it noticed my ring," Star answered. "Do you like his ring? He's from Mewni, you know," Macaria told the cat. It tilted it's head. "You sure the cat's a Maßöffner?" Macaria asked. "The ring started shining when the cat came," Star replied. Suddenly, the cat ran off. The further it ran, the dimmer the ring became. "Quick! After that cat!" Star cried.

The both of them started chasing the cat all over the place. _Cats are surprisingly fast! _Macaria thought. Star had summoned the Skyblade and was determined to slay the cat, or in his vision the Maßöffner, any chance he could. Soon, the cat jumped onto the road and sat there. Star and Macaria stopped running. "Come here! I need your shard!" Star cried. Macaria noticed something strange about the cat. "There's a scar on its left eye and 2 rings hanging from it's right ear." She glanced over at Star who was busy trying to get the cat to him. "You know what? I'll drag the damn thing here!" Star decided.

Before he could do anything, a car ran the cat over. Macaria gasped in horror. "Oh. It's dead now. So's the glow of the ring. We can go home now," Star said with no emotion before he walked away. Macaria followed. As she did, she glanced back to see the dead cat laying on the road. _I don't do cats but that just made me sad, _Macaria thought.

Days later, Macaria and Star were helping the Villanuevas with their luggages. Santiago, the proud winner of the dance battle, was still counting the money he was awarded by Venus. Star was still surprised Venus actually kept her word.

"Remember! We are all coming for Christmas again! So 3 weeks!" Rosario cried. "I can't wait!" Angie cried. "We have to throw a party this year!" Jesus cried. The siblings started talking about their plans for Christmas. "Hey. You want my number?" Fatima asked Star. "No, he doesn't," Macaria told her with a glare. "Whatever, ugly," Fatima answered, rolling her eyes. "Thank you, we can take the rest," Jane told Star and Macaria. "Thank you!" Macaria cried, handing the luggages to Jane. Vanessa came to help.

Soon, the luggages were safely packed in the cars. "¡Bien! ¡Tiempo de oración familiar!" Grandma cried. Everyone found a place to kneel down in the living room. First, grandma started singing a song in Spanish and those over 18 started singing along. After 4 songs, the prayer began. During the prayer, Star started to think about Mewni. He's been gone for a long time. He actually misses the place. He wondered how his parents were holding up. Are they worried sick? Then again, it isn't the first time Star had left Mewni. Still, this time was longer than usual. Do they even know the Maßöffner is released? _Earth god, please watch over my family and kingdom, _Star prayed.

Soon the family prayer was done and it was time for the Villanuevas to go. Star, Macaria, and Angie started waving as they watched the two cars leave the driveway and drive off. "You two, clean up. School's tomorrow," Angie then said, walking back inside.

Star suddenly saw a black cat run down the street. He didn't pay attention to it until his ring started glowing. _That's the cat from a few nights ago! It's alive!?_

* * *

Macaria tilted her head as she watched Brittney and Pando make flyers for Pando's Star Compass Star stole then threw into a random portal. "Since when were you two close?" Macaria asked. "She's the only tolerable human I know. The rest of you humans are stupid," Pando answered. "I can tolerate his aura. We also have the same flow," Brittney answered.

"Just let them do whatever," Anya said, watching Pando and Brittney. "So, are you guys interested in any extracurriculars?" Macaria asked. "We're doing cheerleading," Onwa answered. "Don't forget, the cover is gold," Pando said. Brittney nodded and colored in the petals of the compass she just drew.

From the corner of her eyes, Macaria watched Jackson enter the classroom. "I'll be right back," she told Brittney as she got up and walked over to her desk. Jackson was already sitting at his desk which was in front of hers. "Hey," Macaria said as soon as she sat down at her desk. Jackson didn't turn to look at her. He only looked at the game he was playing on his phone.

"I know you're still mad at me about what happened, but I really can't tell anyone. Like how we can't tell anyone we're dating. I can't tell anyone about Star," Macaria said. "Not even me?" Jackson asked. "No," Macaria answered. "It's fine. I get it," Jackson said, still not looking at her. "Jackson, I'm sorry," Macaria said. He didn't say anything. Macaria sighed and took out her phone to find something to do before class started.

Once the school day was over along with after school practice, Star was busy working at Ordinary Store with Jan. "That will be $21.90," Star told a costumer. The costumer paid and Star handed the bag of things to the customer. "Wow, you're doing good," Jan said, looking up from the game he was playing on his Mintendo Switch.

Before Star could say anything, he noticed a familiar black cat on the counter. _Isn't that the Maßöffner cat that got ran over? _He noticed his ring was glowing. _Perfect! _He started to slowly reach his arms to hold the cat. Unfortunately, the smoothie machines at the back of the store exploded. "Woah!" Jan cried, standing up and forgetting about his game. Star blinked. "Is that normal?" "Nope," Jan answered. He was obviously amused.

A few seconds later, Jan was no longer amused. He and Star were stuck cleaning up the mess. Jan sighed. How did that eve...why's your ring glowing?" Star looked down and noticed his ring was srill glowing. "Janna! If you see a black cat, kill it!" He cried. Jan blinked. "Superstitious now?" Ignoring his comment, Star walked over the the aisles to see if the cat was still there.

He saw it run the other way. He started to chase after it when the shelves collapsed. "Ah! No! Why!" Jan cried. Star ran after the car. Everytime the cat went near something, something bad would happen to it.

After a while, the cat landed on the cashier. An annoyed Jan noticed it along with Star. "So that's the hairball that's been doing all this shit?" Jan asked. Star nodded. The 2 boys started to slowly creep up on that cat. Suddenly, all of the money from the cashier started coming out as if it were a water fountain. The cat ran out of the store. "Are you fucking kidding me!?" Star yelled. "Why!?" Jan yelled.

In the end, Jan and Star were stuck cleaning up all of Ordinary Store which looked like a battlefield.

Star sighed as he walked home. "Star!" He heard someone cry behind him. He turned around and saw Macaria. Macaria ran up to him. "What's wrong with you?" She asked. "Remember the cat that we saw get ran over?" Star asked. "Ew, yeah. Why?" Macaria asked. "It completely wrecked Ordinary Store so Janna and I were stuck cleaning it," Star answered. Macaria blinked. "So its ghost actually came and destroyed it." "Why don't you believe me!?" Star asked. "I believe in all this alien stuff. Supernatural stuff, that's different. That shit don't exist," Macaria answered.

Before Star could say anything back, they noticed his ring start to glow. "Wait, so the cat...?" Macaria trailed off. "Skyblade!" Star cried. As soon as the sword was in his hands, he looked around. "Where's that little shit!?" "Dang, Pando much...?" Macaria commented.

Star ran over to the cat and Macaria followed it. "Why you standing still now!? Waiting for something bad to happen to me!? Ha! You thought!" Star yelled. Macaria noticed a bright light getting brighter. _Where's that coming from? _She wondered. She then found out it was coming from a truck and it was quickly coming towards them. "Star!" She screamed as she closed her eyes and braced herself for impact.

* * *

Macaria slowly opened her eyes. _What happened? _She wondered. She looked around and found that she wasn't in Echo Creek. _Am I dead!? _She got up and studdied her surroundings. There were crystal buildings way taller than the buildings in New York to the point they looked like pillars. The sun bounced off the crystal like buildings and lit up the whole place. The ground was a smooth crystal and there was some light fog hanging low over the ground. The whole place had some sort of light lavender vibe to it. _The afterlife is so beautiful, _Macaria thought.

The surreal moment was ruined when the cat ran past her. "Marco! Catch that cat!" Star yelled, running past her with his Skyblade. Coming to her senses, Macaria followed. "We still have to chase this cat in the afterlife!?" Macaria asked as she ran. "Obviously the Maßöffner took us to a dimension!" Star answered back. _Oh, _Macaria thought in relief. She wasn't dead yet!

As she ran, she couldn't help admiring the beauty of the empty, crystal city. Star, meanwhile, was focused on catching the cat. As he ran, however, he couldn't help but wonder why the place looked familiar. Suddenly, the cat jumped onto the side of a building and started running up the sides. Star and Macaria stopped and watched it go. "How's that possible!?" Macaria cried. Star stepped on the side of the building. "Oh! I know how!" He realized. He put both of his feet on it and walked a few steps up the building. Interested, Macaria joined.

"Woaah!" She cried. She started walking a little bit before she found her self flying up even though it felt like she was falling. Star quickly grabbed her hand. "You were about to fall off. Let's go!" Star cried. The both of them started running uo the building without letting go of each other's hands. It was getting brighter the higher they went up. "I swear, this place looks familiar," Star said as they ran. "Maybe you've been here before?" Macaria asked. "Definitely no," Star answered. Soon, it was bright to the point they couldn't see so they covered their eyes.

After a while, they opened them and looked around. They were still in the city excpet there was no fog on the ground and there were people walling around. Correction, aliens. "How did we get here?" Macaria wondered out loud. "Fuck. We lost the cat," Star said. Macaria blinked. "Oh yea, we did." "Might as well check this place out," Star said. Macaria smiled. "Really!?"

Macaria officially entered tourist mode.

"Let's go to that restaurant!" Macaria cried, pulling Star in the direction of the restaurant. Star was obviously caught off guard by the action. They sat down at one of the tables that were outside. As soon as they did, a crystal menu appeared in front of them. Macaria started at awe. "That's so cool!" She pulled out her phone and took a picture.

"This is the first time I'll be trying alien food. But I seriously don't understand what it says!" The server walked over to them. "Can I take your orders?" He asked them. "We're extraterrestrials," Star said. "Oh! Let me give you guys the extraterrestrial menus," the server said before walking off.

"Extraterrestrials?" Macaria asked. "So this era, most of the dimensions are connected and beings be visiting other dimensions. It gets confusing tryna figure out who's a native and who's not so we got a term to differentiate. The natives are called the Terrestrials and the visitors are called the Extraterrestrials," Star explained. "That actually makes sense. Kinda lile that on Earth," Macaria answered.

After ordering what they wanted using the extraterrestrial menus, Macaria took pictures of the food. "Where should we go?" Star asked once they were done with their food. He looked next to him and noticed Macaria wasn't there. _Fuck, where did she go!? _"Marco!?" He called.

He started running around town. "Marco, this isn't funny! Where are you!?" Star yelled. There were a lot of citizens walking on the sidewalks so Star had to run around them. "Isn't that Star the Destroyer?" A citizen asked their friend.

Star sat down on a bench. "Where is that Earthling?" "Star!" He heard her yelled. He suddenly stood up. "Where are you!?" "I'm right here!" Macaria answered. He turned around and saw Macaria standing on the side of a building. "This is so cool!" Macaria cried before she started running up. Star followed. "Marco, stay with me!"

As she ran, Macaria took a video. Soon, she was at the top. From the top, she could see everything. The aliens at the bottom looked like little dots along with the cars and other items. The sun was setting and the rays bounced off of the crystal buildings. The starts were twinkling from above. "This is so beautiful..." Macaria said.

Star was finally at the top. Macaria handed her phone to Star. "Take a picture of me!" She told him. Star watched as Macaria turned her back to him and put her hand out as if the was touching the sky. He then snapped a few pictures. "How did they turn out?" Macaria asked. Star handed her the phone and looked down at the city. He then noticed something and smirked.

"Marco, I gotta show you something," he said. Macaria turned to look at him and noticed he had his hand out. "What?" She asked. "Trust me, you'll be fine," Star answered. Macaria put her phone in her pocket and hesitantly took Star's hand.

Star jumped off the building, dragging Macaria along with him. "Ahhhhhh! This was a bad idea! I shouldn't have listened to you!" Macaria screamed. Star landed on a floating crystal platform that was glowing. Macaria, who realized her eyes were closed, opened them and looked around.

"We're alive, see?" Star answered. Around them were a bunch of glowing, floating crystal platforms. Macaria looked down and saw the citizens still going on with they're day. Well, night now. "Also, lemme show you something else," Star said. He stomped on the platform and it started moving. "Hold on!" Star cried. Macaria quickly hugged Star and burried her face into his chest. "Look up or you'll miss it hahaha!" Star laughed.

Macaria slowly lifted her head and noticed they were flying around the city. "Wow..." she said in awe. They flew for a while and would occasionally change platforms. Everytime they did the platforms would take them to a new place in the crystal city. Star kept on glancing at Macaria's face. _She look pretty with a smile, _he thought. Macaria didn't notice he was looking at her.

Suddenly, the platform came to a quick stop which threw the both off them off. Star held onto Macaria and they landed on the side of a building. "You good?" Star asked. "Yeah," Macaria answered. They then realized they were hugging each other so they quickly let go and awkwardly looked around. "So, um, where else should we go?" Macaria asked. "Let's get off this building first," Star answered.

As soon as he turned around he found a sharp sword pointed right at him. He quickly put his hands up. Macaria blinked. A few feet away from them were a bunch of angry looking guards pointing swords at Star. "Both of you! Get down from that building!" The head guard ordered. The both of them slowly got down. Star's hands were still up. "Hey! Long time no see!" He cried. "I don't think they want to see you..." Macaria quickly told him.

"Star the Destroyer is banned from here, remember?" The head guard said. Macaria blinked. Star nervously laughed. "What!? This place is part of the Crystal Dimension!? Damn, I had no idea, man!" "Crystalia is the Crystal Dimension, stupid!" The head guard cried. "Star, what did you do?" Macaria demanded. "I had to bail someone out of the Crystal Dungeons but I got caught. Then I accidentally released a bunch of prisoners but not the one I came here to bail out," Star answered. Macaria face palmed. "Take him away!" The head guard yelled.

Macaria watched as Star got dragged away by the guards. _Damn. Everybody hates him. _She sighed as she walked over to the head guard. "Hi, um, excuse me," she started. The guard didn't give her an answer. She simply took that as an invitation to state her case. "So, Star...I mean _Prince Starious _is getting sent to you people's prison, right? Is there a way I can bail him out?" "He knew he is banned from Crystalia but he went against that. Now, he must pay," the head guard said. Macaria blinked. _That didn't answer my question. _"So you're telling me there's no way I can bail him out?"

"You must speak with King Lekmet of Crystalia. Good luck making an appointment," the guard answered with a snort. "How do I make an appointment with him?" Macaria asked. "Are you planning on going against the king?" The guard asked furiously. Macaria quickly put her hands up. "I just want to bail my friend out. He was brought here against his will when he was chasing a Maßöffner." "Maßöffner?" The guard repeated. Macaria nodded.

"I've only heard of the Maßöffner in legends. How do I know you're serious?" The guard asked. "Ima human. How did a human get here?" Macaria simply replied. The guard realized Macaria was being serious. "I'll take you to the king at once!"

Macaria looked around the crystal palace as she followed the guard down the halls. When she looked closer at the walls, she noticed aliens were stuck in them. This caused Macaria to get a bad feeling. Eventually, they arrived at 2 big, smooth, crystal doors. "We will be entering, now. You will only speak to me. Don't you dare speak to anyone else," the guard said. Macaria nodded. The guard opened the large double doors and they entered the room.

The room was shaped at a trapazoid. Sitting on a huge crystal throne was some sort of goat alien with bat wings. Standing on the right side of the throne was some other alien Macaria didn't even know how to describe. The guard bowed. Macaria coppied. "God of Healing and High Chancellor of the Magic High Commission King Lekmet of Crystalia. Lord Rhombulus of Crystalia," the guard said. "Rise," Rhombulus said. The guard and Macaria obeyed.

"What brings you here? You know you have to have an appointment! Do you want to be demoted!?" Rhombulus suddenly yelled, completely changing his personality. "The Demigod of the Skies Prince Starious Sire Regulus Butterfly of Mewni is in Crystalia," the guard said. "Arrest him and take him to the Man Cave obviously!" Rhombulus cried. "This human here tells me he was taken here by the legendary Maßöffner," the guard said. Rhombulus was about to yell something when Lekmet tapped on one of his snake arms. Rhombulus lowered his head and Lekmet said something in a hushed voice. After listening for a while, Rhombulus straightened.

"Leave the human here. King's orders," he commanded. Macaria felt her heart stop. The guard bowed and left the room. Macaria started panicking. _What's going on? Should I be scared? Why am I getting a bad feeling about this? _"Alright, human. You are a lowly human. You shouldn't be here. But, you seem to be connected with Prince Starius Butterfly. Am I right?" Rhombulus asked, completely changing his personality again. Macaria nodded.

"Thousand of years ago, the first queen of Mewni got all of the Mewmans to defeat the Maßöffner. Unfortunately, it was impossible for them to be wiped from existence so they were sealed in the Wand of Mewni. It is a Mewman's job to monitor these destructive creatures. Starious Butterfly stupidly released the Maßöffner by throwing the wand up on the ceiling. Almost every being in the universe believes this is a legend it things would get chaotic if word comes out they are released so the Magic High Commission decided to keep this a secret. The Maßöffner are strongest when there's panic. The Goddess of Dimensional Travel Hekapoo commanded Prince Starious and his elite of 12 warriors called the Zodiac to catch the Maßöffner," Rhombulus explained.

"I remember Star mentioning something about the Zodiacs. Where are the Zodiacs now?" Macaria asked. "While Prince Starious was in Hekapoo's dimension, the Zodiacs have been capturing the Maßöffner. They have captured so much over the months. Unfortunately, they are missing and we are currently looking for them. Prince Starious also has to work together with the Wargod of the Stars Prince Kpakpando Mufasa Amadioha Eze of Woolandia to look for the Sacred Treasure Star Compass that he had stolen. It's a punishment for his stupidity, a way to distract him from the fact the Zodiacs are missing, and a plan for saving the universe," Rhombulus explained.

_Oh yeah, Star told me he might destroy the universe, _Macaria thought before asking another question. "What does the Star Compass do?" "Only the supreme ruler of a dimension knows the true capabilities of a Sacred Treasure. But, what we do know is the Star Compass leads you to the Dimension of Spirits," Rhombulus answered. "Sir, I don't want to sound rude or impatient, but the Maßöffner are still on the loose. The Zodiacs are missing so they can't capture them. I highly doubt Prince Pando Eze can look for a Maßöffner on his own. We need Prince Starious Butterfly but he's arrested. Can you set him free and just give him a ticket or fee instead?" Macaria asked, trying to sound professional.

Rhombulus sighed. "Prince Starious Is currently facing punishment for stepping foot in Cystalia. Me or Lekmet can't bring him out. He's all on his own." "But he didn't even come here on purpose!" Macaria impatiently cried. "The law is the law," Rhombulus simply responded. Lekmet tapped on one of his snake arms. Rhombulus lowered his head and Lekmet said something in a hushed voice. After listening for a while, Rhombulus straightened. "The king says you may stay in the palace as a guest and enjoy Crystalia as we wait for Prince Starious to finish his punishment," Rhombulus said. Macaria's eyes lit up. "I can!?"

Macaria entered tourist mode 2.0.

* * *

The prisoners watched as the prison guard dragged Star to his cell. "So that's the new guy." "Wow. He looks like a model." "His sorry ass won't make it..." "What if he stays in the same cell as...him?" "Yikes..." Star was cuirous. "Mind telling me who him is?" He asked. As an answer, the prisoners glared at him.

The guard lead him further and further down the hall. The lights started getting dimmer as well. _What's going on?_ Star wondered. He heard some whispering. Unfortunately, he couldn't understand the whispering. _Am I about to meet him?_ Star wondered. Soon, he was at the end of the hall. In front of him was an iron door with no windows or cell bars. Just a bunch of chains and locks. He could still hear the whispering. "You will tame BLKCT1307. If you can do that, we might release you," the prison guard said. Star blinked. "Wait, that's it?" The guard smirked. "Good luck."

Suddenly, a loud beeping sound started beeping and red lights started flashing. The large iron doors started to slowly pry open. Smoke came out from the entrance. Before Star could say anything, he was pushed into the cell.

The doors closed behind him. There was no light in the room. _How can I tame a guy I can't even see? _Star wondered. Suddenly, he heard some heavy breathing. _Oh. The guy's behind me. _He started to slowly turn around. The breathing got heavier and heavier. Star felt cold sweat running down his neck as he sensed some sort of dark aura coming from the prisoner he was supposed to tame. _Why you acting all scared and shit? If Pando was in this situation, the guy woulda been dead. Besides, I'm Star the Destroyer. I will destroy his insanity! _Some sort of explosion happened and light filled the tiny cellar.

"Eyo! Boss!"

_Wait, nobody ever calls me boss except for..._

Star turned around and saw the Zodiacs. "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU GUYS!?" Star yelled. "No hug?" Gemini asked playfully. "Seriously though, where were you guys?" Star asked. "We been capturing the Maßöffner for you," Virgo answered. "BLKCT1307 is a Maßöffner and Leo just killed him," Aquarius said. Leo waved his battle axe. "That's the last of 'em! Let's go back to Mewni!" "Mewni?" Star asked. "Yeah. Come on!" Cancer cried. Libra pulled out her Dimensional Scissors and opened a portal. One by one the Zodiacs went through the portal.

_ Wait! I can't leave Marco here! _Star realized. He was about to turn back when Leo called after him. "Where you going, Boss?" "I have to get someone," Star answered. "Someone?" Leo asked. "She's a human and she accidentally got dragged here with me. I been wanting to show her Mewni for a long time so this is perfect!" Star answered. "We have to go now! If we don't put the shards together, then rhe Maßöffner will be released again!" Leo cried.

Star looked back. _I'll come back for you as soon as we fix the wand. _Star went through the portal and found himself in front of the beautiful Butterfly Palace. The sun lit up the beautiful stone pillars and domes that dotted the landscape. Statues of Mewni's rulers stood proud and tall. The palace was on top of a hill so when he turned around, he could see the temple like structures bellow. Mewni was filled with beautiful green plants as usual. It was winter so no flowers her blooming but the green still stayed. _I been gone for almost a whole year and Mewni thankfully hasn't changed! _Star thought as he entered the palace.

The maids that often ran around the palace quickly curtsied as Star walked past. "Welcome back, Prince Starious!" The cried simultaneously. Eventually, Star caught up with the Zodiacs who were waiting for him in front of the throne room entrance. "First, we need your ring," Scorpio said. "My ring?" Star asked. "Yeah. With your ring, we'll put the wand together for you," Aries answered. Suddenly, Star felt suspicious.

"Why do you guys wanna put the wand together for me?" Star asked. "What do you mean? You're our master. We have to do everything for our master," Pisces answered. _These are not the Zodiacs standing before me! Since when did they want to do things for me just because I'm their boss!? _Star realized. "Come on, give us the ring," Taurus and Capricorn said simultaneously. _Taurus and Capricorn aren't trying to kill each other!? They really aren't the Zodiacs! _"What's wrong?" Sagittarius asked. Star glanced at his ring. The Maßöffner are after his ring. The fake Zodiacs want his ring. "Wait, BLKCT1307 is playing with my head!" He realized out loud.

Big mistake.

The Zodiacs started closing in on him. "Give us the ring, Star..." they mumbled together. Star summoned his Skyblade and backed up. "I'll swing!" He cried, raising up the sword. Everything suddenly went dark and Star found himself facing a hooded figure. "You're the Maßöffner who played with my head. Is thag black cat your doing?" Star asked. He just got a chuckle in return. Star sighed. "All talk but no action." With a swift swing, he decapitated BLKCT1307. The body transformed into a shard and Star found himself out of the cell.

"Woah...he actually delt with him." "Look at that sword." "I thought they take your weapons away." "Did he kill him?" "Ooo that means his body will be stuck inside of a crystal in the Crystal Mines." "Poor guy..." Star ignored the prisoners' gossip. "Yooooo! I did what you people wanted! Can I leave now!?" He yelled.

The guards led him to the throne room of the crystal palace. The first person he saw was Macaria. She had a bunch of designer things on and shopping bags. Star blinked. "Marco?" Macaria awkwardly coughed. "You done serving your time?" "Yeah," Star answered, suddenly feeling guilty. If the Zodiacs were real, he really would have left Macaria. He then realized 2 members of the Magic High Commission were in the same room as him. "Do you guys know where the Zodiacs are?" Lekmet shook his head. Star sighed. "Just wondering." If even the members of the Magic High Commission don't know where the Zodiacs are, then they are actually missing. This fact got him annoyed. Where exactly could those barbarians be?

The guards used Dimensional Scissors and opened a portal for Star and Macaria back to Earth. "We hope we never see you back here ever again! The human can stay though. She's better at chess than Lekmet!" Rhombulus cried. Macaria gave him the ok sign before walking through the portal with Star. They found themselves in Star's room.

"Crystalia is so beautiful! Are all of the other dimensions as beautiful as Crystalia? I really wish I can visit them," Macaria said. "Yeah. They're beautiful. All of them have their own unique cultures. Don't worry, I'll take you to all of them as soon as this Maßöffner business is gone," Star said a little too stiffly. He knew that as soon as all the Maßöffner were found, he would have to go to the Dominus Cloister. Maybe that's why he wasn't taking this Maßöffner business as seriously as he should be.

"Star? You good? You upset cuz the Zodiacs are missing?" Macaria asked. _Don't drag her into your problems, _Star mentally told himself. "Yeah. They were my people. But it's whatever. They'll show up soon. I know they will," Star lied.

"Meow~"

Macaria and Star froze. "Do you have a cat?" Star asked. "I don't do cats. Of course I don't have one," Macaria asked. "So why is that here?" Star asked, pointing. Macaria looked at the direction he was pointing at. The same black cat they've been chasing for days was sitting on the pillow of Star's bed.

* * *

Now...it's time for...

Dimensional Interviews!

Anya: Hm. Make this quick, Earthling

Journalist: I'll try!

Anya: Why am I even here?

Journalist: Because you are

Anya: Start asking the questions and be careful what you ask

Journalist: How do you feel about being a supporting character in Dimension Hoppers?

Anya: I'm a supporting character? You mean I support Prince Kpakpando, right?

Journalist: No

Anya: I am confused

Journalist: Never mind. How did you and your sister meet Pando?

Anya: Tis a very long story. To make it short, my sister Onwa and I are Ikenga. We are a type of Alusi that are warriors. Prince Kpakpando had to choose between 1,001 Ikenga to be his Ikenga and he chose us. Alusi are also worshiped since we come from the Dimension of Spirits so we have titles. I am the Wargoddess of the Sun and Onwa is the Wargoddess of the Moon. He became our master

Journalist: Wow, I had no idea. What's like like in the Dimension of Spirits?

Anya: We have no memory. The first thing we remember was waking up in that room

Journalist: Interesting. Is that why you'll do whatever Pando says with no question?

Anya: Woos are very loyal. We do anything without question

Journalist: The both if you seem to hate Macaria as well. Why?

Anya: Star is our enemy and that Earthling is working with him so that makes her our enemy

Journalist: I've noticed you're very polite to anyone who's not considered an enemy

Anya: We have no business with outsiders so why should we make it our business?

Journalist: True. Between you and Onwa, who's older?

Anya: I am older

Journalist: That explains a lot. Pando seems to be getting closer to Brittney. How do you feel about that?

Anya: The more allies we have, the better

Journalist: Oh. What about you and Venus? You and your sister seem to get along with her

Anya: She seems to be out to get Macaria as well

Journalist: Wow, so both you and Venus have trues to kill Macaria the first time you guys meet her

Anya: Hm. I guess the stars want that Earthling to die

Journalist: So, how close are you to Pando?

Anya: Very close

Journalist: Do you know about his mission?

Anya: Of course I do. It's to find the Star Compass before midnight of December 31

Journalist: So he hasn't told you yet. When's your birthday?

Anya: June 6

Journalist: A Gemini. That makes a lot of sense

Anya: Gemini? From the Zodiacs? Please don't compare me to that barbarian

Journalist: What's your favorite food?

Anya: Yam

Journalist: What's your favorite color?

Anya: Gold

Journalist: What do you like?

Anya: Traditions, reading, common sense

Journalist: Wow, not that many. What do you dislike?

Anya: Mewmans

Journalist: Hm. Very straightforward. Ok, any strengths and weaknesses?

Anya: I'm not stupid. If I list my strengths and weaknesses the enemy could use them against me

Journalist: Nice mindset I guess. Any fun facts?

Anya: My sister keeps on accidentally killing me

Journalist: That's possible!? Um, moving on! What do you think of Dimension Hoppers so far?

Anya: I hate how we have a Mewman as the main character and an Earthling as the other main character

Journalist: Thank you, Anyanwu Ikenga, for letting us interview you! That's the end of Dimensional Interviews and don't forget to continue Dimension Hoppers!

* * *

_Next Time On Dimension Hoppers!_

_ Pando put the duffle bag on the table and opened it. "Wow. The money converted to Earth money," he said. Star looked at the money. "It did! Anyway, thanks for the money!" Star reached out for the duffle bag. As he slid it away, Pando grabbed it. "Hol'uh. Who said it was your money? It's obviously my money," Pando said. __"But you already rich!" Star cried. "Those peasants tried to fucking sacrifice me cuz they found out I was a god! Where was you in all this!?" Pando cried. _

_ "Tryna find us a way out!" _

_ "You was getting seduced by a fucking prostitute!"_

_ "That too but I found us a way out!"_

_ "I fucking killed her cuz she was the Maßöffner so technically I found us a way out!"_

_ "I brought her to you!"_

_ "But I got us out!"_

_ "I did most of the work so that money is mine!"_

_ "I was stuck being sacrificed so that money is mine!"_

_ The Starboys glared at each other._

_Act 7: fortune._

* * *

**Wassup! It's ya gurl sugarsugarrush! Yo, this is the first time I've updated a chapter in 1 week! If I keep this up, I might finish season 1 by the time I plan to finish which is sometime in December! Let's go, me! Anyway, y'all know what time it is! It's reference time!**

**1.) "I'm Star the Destroyer. I destroy everything in my path."- Star's said that how many times now? I think that's gonna be his catchphrase**

**2.) Them being watched- Lemme tell y'all very quick. The thing that was watching them was the black cat they've been chasing**

**3.) Black cats bring bad luck- A saying. Basically, whenever there are black cats, bad things usually happen**

**4.) When the Villanuevas were leaving- That's literally what happens to me. They all start planning for the next visit which is usually like a few weeks away and my grandma makes us all pray**

**5.) Crystalia- So, Crysralia is the Crystal Dimension. I made it based on many things. First of all, I made it based on a WEBTOON called Lore Olympus (this story is also imspired by it). Heaven and the Underworld are like beautiful cities so myself decided I should at least try to make the city like that. I also got it from the no tears left to cry music video by Ariana Granda (this story is also inspired by it). You know, how the people are on the sides of the buildings and other cool things? Yeah, definitely like that. And going back to the fact that it's the Crystal Dimension, I decided to call it Crystalia cuz this dimension and planet thing gets confusing. Steven Universe (also an inspiration for this story) kinda inspired it as well**

**6.) Tourist Mode- If you live in a city where tourists come to, then you guys know what I mean**

**7.) Star and Macaria on the platforms- Based on the scene where Aladdin and Jasmine are on the Magic Carpet and sing "A Whole New World"**

**8.) BLKCT1307- Ok so lemme break it down. BLKCT is Black Cat. The 1307 part is the unlucky number 13 and the lucky number 7**

**9.) Alusi- In Igbo mythology, Alusi are spirits and are worshiped. An Ikenga is a type of Alusi**

**Yo, I just remembered I never told y'all what Star's Mewman outfit looks like! So here it is: Long blonde hair with some of it up in a ponytail, one of those golden forehead crowns, a white short sleeved tunic reaching his knees, a golden rope tied around his waist, a sky blue cloak draped over his shoulders like a shawl and at the back the cloak was like a cape, golden arm cuffs, and golden gladiator sandals. **

**So, I'm sorry for all the spelling mistakes! I type hella fast and my auto correct don't even help me like it should. Grammarly is too confusing to me. As for grammar, for some characters I purposely give them bad grammar but if there are grammar mistakes somehwere else, I'm really sorry! If y'all are confused, have questions, want to comment something, or have some predictions please leave them in a review. I really love reading reviews. They make me so happy!**

**Anyway, time to end this chapter!**

**Will Pando ever find his Star Compass? Will Macaria and Star find the Maßöffner in time? Will Jackson forgive Macaria? Will Star reunite with the Zodiacs? What will Macaria and Star do about the black cat? How exactly did the Starboys get money and what will they do with? All will be revealed soon! Don't forget to review or leave me a PM! Later, yo!**


	9. Season 1 Act 7

**Warning: This chapter contains mentions of drugs and other adult stuff**

* * *

_Previously on Dimension Hoppers..._

_"Crystalia is so beautiful! Are all of the other dimensions as beautiful as Crystalia? I really wish I can visit them," Macaria said. "Yeah. They're beautiful. All of them have their own unique cultures. Don't worry, I'll take you to all of them as soon as this Maßöffner business is gone," Star said a little too stiffly. He knew that as soon as all the Maßöffner were found, he would have to go to the Dominus Cloister. Maybe that's why he wasn't taking this Maßöffner business as seriously as he should be._

_"Star? You good? You upset cuz the Zodiacs are missing?" Macaria asked. Don't drag her into your problems, Star mentally told himself. "Yeah. They were my people. But it's whatever. They'll show up soon. I know they will," Star lied._

_"Meow~"_

_Macaria and Star froze. "Do you have a cat?" Star asked. "I don't do cats. Of course I don't have one," Macaria asked. "So why is that here?" Star asked, pointing. Macaria looked at the direction he was pointing at. The same black cat they've been chasing for days was sitting on the pillow of Star's bed._

* * *

"Let's name _him_ Jinx."

Macaria turned to look at Star. "We are not naming _it_ Jinx." "Why not? I think Jinx suits _him_ just fine," Star said, thinking about the whole incident at Ordinary Store. "Cuz we're not keeping _it_. I don't do cats," Macaria answered. "Pleeeeeaaaassseeeee!?" Star begged. "No means no," Macaria answered before leaving Star's room. "Don't worry, Jinx. I'll take care of you!" Star said, patting the cat's head.

He walked over to the garage and took a cardboard box before returning back to his room. Then, he sat down and wrote "Jinx House" on the box. "This is your house now," Star said. Jinx tilted his head. "You need help?" Star asked. Jinx didn't say anything. Star lifted Jinx and put him in the box. "Nice and cozy, right?" Star asked. Jinx didn't say anything.

"Sometimes Marco comes in here. She might find out you're still here and that can't happen...I know!" Star took a roll of tap from his drawers. He then closed the top of the box and taped it. After, he summoned his Skyblade and poked holes into the top. Once he was finished, he put the box in the closet. "There! She'll never know you're here!" He said triumphantly.

He then smelled something really bad. He sniffed around his room until he came to the source: the box. "Jinx? You dying in there?" He asked. He took the box out of the closet, ripped through the tape using his Skyblade, and opened the box. He gagged as the stench got stronger. Jinx hopped out of the box. Star looked down and saw that Jinx had pooped.

"Hm..." Star wondered. He took out his Dimensional Scissors, opened a random dimension, and dumped the poop into that dimension. "Cats are complicated..." he concluded. He then got an idea. He took out his phone and went to Safarii. He typed in _How to take care of cats. _Star scrolled through the results that had appeared. Then, he realized something. _The Bon Appetite owner was a Maßöffner and when I defeated him, he died. But, this cat was also a Maßöffner and I defeated him. How come the cat's still alive?_

* * *

**_Act 7: fortune._**

* * *

Pando sighed as he sat down on the sofa in the living room of his penthouse. "What's wrong, chief?" Onwa asked, sitting upside down on the sofa as she tapped on her phone. "Do not speak informally to your master," Anya said as she sliced plantains in the kitchen nearby. Onwa rolled her eyes. "It's the Mewman," Pando answered with a sigh. "Can we kill him?" Onwa asked.

"No, ima kill that half god. He will die in my arms. I shoot him 1, 2, no, 100 times in the same exact spot. I wanna see his blood spill from his body and make a fucking ocean. I don't care if it gets on my shirt. Once I see blood and his body cold, I'm good. I'll carve my name all over his body with a dagger and cut some of his body parts off. Then, I'll slowly burn his body, just in case he's still alive after all that. After, I'll scatter his ashes in the Black Hole Dimension...hehehehehe..." Pando plotted. "We will support you all the way!" Anya cried. "Can we kill that human girl he lives with?" Onwa asked. "What is up with you in killing? Tis not the answer to everything!" Anya asked. "Like you can be talking, bitch!" Onwa cried.

"I am your elder sister! How dare you address me informally!?" Anya cried. "Don't make me fucking kill you cuz I will!" Onwa cried. "Fine! Once I come back I'll kill you slowly but painfully!" Anya cried. "Shut up," Pando said with a sigh. The Ikenga quickly became silent. Pando stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"Master, may I ask what is bothering you?" Anya asked. "I wanna know why that Mewman has more Earthly money than me," Pando answered, still pacing back and forth. The Ikenga blinked. "Chief, you're one of the richest beings in the universe," Onwa said. "I know," Pando answered. "We do not understand why you want to have Earthly money. Just converte your universal money to Earthly money like you have been doing all this time," Anya said. "That means I've lost to that half god and I must always be number one," Pando answered.

The Ikenga continued to watch Pando pace back and forth. "So, how exactly are you gonna get more Earthly money than Starious?" Onwa asked. "That's why I'm devising a plan as we speak," Pando answered. "Do not forget, we will always support you," Anya said. The Ikenga went back to what they were doing.

Suddenly, Pando groaned in annoyance. "Why is coming up with a plan so damn hard!?" "Do not worry. We will still support you," Anya said. "Must you always say the same thing over and over again? Shut the fuck up," Onwa said, not looking up from her phone. Anya threw a dagger at her sister who simply dodged it with no effort, still looking at her phone.

Pando was still conflicted by the time they made it to school. Usually in the morning he would hunt down Star and threaten him but he was too conflicted to even do that. He sat down at his desk and sighed. Brittney, who had just walked in with Macaria, noticed Pando. "I'll talk to you later, bestie!" Brittney told Macaria before walking over to Pando.

"Why do you look dead?" Brittney asked. "I need to make money," Pando answered. "Then get a job," Brittney said. "But I want to make money fast," Pando said. "So you want some fast money?" Brittney asked. Pando nodded, putting his hood over his head. "You came to the perfect businesswoman who's the future owner of Wong Cosmetics!" Brittney cried.

"How do I make some fast money?" Pando asked. "You can try selling candy and snacks to the other students," Brittney suggested. Pando blinked. "What?" "You heard me. Charge them, like, $5. Get your sisters to help with the sales," Brittney said. "But my sisters are in Woola-I mean, yeah, Ayaja and Ajanaye can help!" Pando cried. "See? Good plan, good plan," Brittney said. "Um...where do you buy snacks?" Pando asked. Obviously he was embarrassed. Brittney patted him on the head. "I'll go shopping with you after school."

Once after school practices ended, Brittney, Pando, and the Ikenga found themselves at Dinero Tree. "Everything's $1. Choose the snacks and candy you wanna buy," Brittney said. The Woos were in complete aw. _I didn't know shops can be like this! _They thought. Brittney brought them a cart and they went crazy.

They zoomed around the store, choosing as many snacks and candy they could find. Minutes later, the items were paid for. "So I just sell them for $5 starting tomorrow?" Pando asked. "Yeah. Also, don't let the teachers catch you or they'll shut this all down," Brittney said.

The next day, Pando had made $70 fo far. "Hm. Good job me," he said as he counted the money he earned. He had literally just walked into the school and a few students were throwing their money at him. The Ikenga were elsewhere, selling some of the snacks and candy. Brittney was doing the advertising. _I should give her some Woolandian diamonds in return, _Pando decided.

"What are you doing? How come you have $70?" Star asked, walking over to him with Jan. "What? Jealous I make money faster than you?" Pando asked as his aura grew brighter. "Wait, you selling drugs?" Jan asked. Pando blinked. "Drugs?" "Yeah. You know, stuff like cocaine and weed and shit," Jan answered.

Pando was suddenly intrigued.

"Earthling, tell me about these drugs you speak of." "I don't do it but I see my dad and brothers do it. The number one rule is to not get high off your shit," Jan said. The two continued their conversation as they walked away. Star blinked. _Is Pando Eze doing work!? _He shook his head, finding it very hard to believe.

"You're the boy who fell from the sky."

Star froze. _I thought Macaria was the only one who knew! _He slowly turned around and saw Jackson. "The boy who fell from the sky? I mean, I did come to this school out of nowhere," Star countered. "Don't play dumb with me. I know what I saw. Why you living with my girlfriend? Shit, why you even here?" Jackson asked. _Don't get anyone involved in your affairs, _Star reminded himself.

"Why do you wanna know so badly?" He asked. "If it was anyone else I could care less. But this is my Diosa we're talking about and I'm not gonna step aside and watch things from afar. I've been watching you, Grimaldi, trying to understand your motive here. Hm, what if I told everyone you're behind the Bon Appetite murder?" Jackson asked. "Who will believe you?" Star answered with a smirk. "Watch your back, Starboy," Jackson threatened before walking off.

The first thing Star thought of was getting Venus to do something bad to the human. Then he decided to let it go. Jackson hasn't done anything bad yet. And Venus will come after him right before he does something, that's just how she works. All he had to focus on was capturing the Maßöffner. Still, it was annoying that Jackson was on his tail.

After school and practice, Star was in Ordinary Store, thinking abour what had just happened this morning. Jan noticed it. "Yo. You mad cuz I was talking to Syree?" "No, I'm not mad. I'm just thinking," Star answered.

_"Hi, I am Erik Baasc and candidate for mayor of Los Angeles! Look at this beautiful city! It's being attacked by aliens who decide to come here and call this place their own. No! We, the people, were here first! They come here with their problems. Terrorist groups like Immortal have popped up. Please, citizens of Los Angeles. Vote for me and I'll make our city great again!"_

"Uggg, turn off the TV!" Jan cried. "How bad is this Erik Baasc?" Star asked. "The worse. He hasn't even done anything yet. He claims he's gonna make Los Angeles perfect and all but I can't help but get bad vibes about him. He's also anti-minorities and that ain't good. I hope he never gets elected," Jan explained. "What's Immortal?" Star asked. "They're this group that started popping out in October. Coincidentally, that's also when Erik Baasc started campaigning. I have a theory: He's working with Immortal," Jan explained.

"Hmmm...Immortal...interesting..." Star mumbled. They could actually be some Maßöffner which makes it perfect. Even better, Erik Baasc is the Maßöffner. _All I gotta do is find a way to Erik Baasc._

A young kid with a hood over his head walked up to the counter, took out a gun, and pointed it at Jan. Jan quickly put his hands up. "Give me all the money in that cash register or I'll shoot," the kid said. "Yo, I get you wanna be gangsta and all but your like what, 8? I bet the gun ain't even loaded," Jan said. The kid shot a bullet which missed Jan by a centimeter. Jan started sweating.

Star sighed and plucked the gun out of the kid's hands. He then hit the kid's forehead with the gun. "Owwww! Waaaaaa!" The kid sobbed, running out of the store. Jan blinked. "That's it?" "You act so much like a girl, it's just plain sad now," Star said, putting the gun down.

They heard someome slowly clap their hands. "What now?" Jan asked in annoyance. The clapping came from Detective Patch who was walking to the counter. "Do you just like to spy on people? Stop worrying about us and deal with Immortal," Jan said. "Wow. I was only here to congratulate you two on stopping a robbery attempt," Detective Patch said. She picked up the gun and started playing around with it. "I'm watching y'all."

The boys watched as she walked away. "She's so damn annoying," Jan said with a sigh. "Moms are like that," Star said with a sigh. "You've never told me about your life in Italy. Let me guess, it was more exciting than life here?" Jan asked. "Oh yeah. Everyday was an adventure," Star said, thinking about all the adventures he would go on with the Zodiacs. He then frowned. All those happy memories seemed so far away. The Zodiacs are missing, the Maßöffner are on the loose, he can't go back home, and he might destroy the universe. _Nothing will ever be the same._

"Yo, let's go to the skatepark after work," Jan said, sensing Star's sadness. "Skatepark?" Star asked. Jan nodded. "I made a new friend and he wants to meet you too. Also, skateboarding gets my mind off of bad stuff." Star smiled.

As soon as they arrived at the park, Star frowned. _I should've known the friend Janna was talking about is Pando Eze. _Pando flicked him off. Star sighed. _Why me!?_

"Star, meet Syree. Syree, meet Alister but you can call him Star. Wait, I think you guys already know each other," Jan said. "You skateboard?" Star asked Pando. "Tch. I'm perfect at everything. Skateboarding should be a piece of cake," Pando answered, his aura growing brighter.

Minutes later, Pando was watching as his skateboard burned. Star stood there in shock. _Damn. He's actually burning it. _"Syree no! Not Tiki! Tiki, baby! I love you!" Jan cried, referring to the skateboard that Pando was burning. "Aiit. Half god, hand me your skateboard," Pando said. "Um, no. I'm better than you so you don't have to be salty," Star answered. "What!? You!? Better than me!?" Pando cried. He stepped on Star's toe which caused Star to accidentally let go of the skateboard. Pando quickly snatched it. "I'll prove to you that I'm better!" Pando cried before skating. _Why's he so petty?_

Pando, no matter how much he can deny it, was not made for skateboarding. "Yo, how come he calls you half god?" Jan asked. Star shrugged. "You learn early on not to question his ways." "Why you guys just standing here?" A familiar voice asked. The boys turned around and saw Jackson. Jan and Star glared. "What are you doing here, Thomas?" Jan asked. "The skatepark is opened to everybody. What's wrong with wanting to skate?" Jackson mockingly asked.

"A skating competition!" Pando suddenly cried. "Dude, what?" Jan asked. "You and blondie have a skating competition!" Pando cried. "Which blondie?" Star and Jackson simultaneously asked. "The human blondie," Pando answered. Jackson blinked. "He means you," Star told him. "Oh. Ordonia. Your ass is mine!" Jackson cried. "Fuck you!" Jan cried.

The Starboys watched as Jan and Jackson compete against each other. "Wow. They're really good," Star commented. "Tch. I guess," Pando answered, crossing his arms. Suddenly, Star's ring started glowing. "Bros, why's your ring glowing?" Pando asked. "This can't be good," Star mumbled.

A girl with a skateboard walked over to the Starboys. "Y'all wanna skate with me?" She asked. She then noticed Star's ring. "That's a cool ring you have. Can I see it?" "You're a Maßöffner," Star said. Pando blinked. "Huh? Is there a secret code you people talking in? I wanna know!" When the Starboys blinked, they weren't in Echo Creek anymore.

* * *

Macaria didn't have work today which means Metflix time. "What should I watch...?" She asked herself as she flipped through shows on Metflix. She was about to check something on her phone when she realized she had left it in her room. Sighing, she got off the ciuch and walked upstairs. As she was walking, she smelled something bad coming from Star's room.

_Wait, why should I check? Ain't my problem. _She shrugged and entered her room. As soon as she took her phone, she was still curious. What trouble did he bring to her now? Deciding she'd rather Star explain it to her than figure it out herself, she walked back downstairs.

As she was flipping through shows, her mind kept on wondering back to Star's room. _Ugggggg, why am I so curious!? _She got up and stomped all the way to Star's room. She sniffed around to find the source of the smell. She discovered it was coming from the closet. _Ok. That's weird. Did he bring another dead animal here? Soon, he's gonna be dead too by me and Pando. This better be no dead body._

She opened the closet, revealing a cardboard box. She tilted her head. _The fuck? _She grabbed a hanger and started to poke the box. The box moved. She jumped back. _The fuck!? _She threw the hanger at the box. The box meow-ed. _The fuck!_

_Wait, was that a cat?_

She walked over to the box and opened it. Jinx the Black Cat hopped out. Macaria sae rage. "He didn't get rid of it like I told him to!" She took the cardboard box (that had poop in it) and threw it out the window. She did the same thing for Jinx. After, she walked back downstairs and continued to look for a show to watch.

A few hours later, she felt something tickle her cheek. When she turned around, Jinx was sitting next to Macaria. "Why you back here, Zombie Cat?" She sighed and HeadTimed Brittney. "Yo. You wanna cat?" Macaria asked. _"I'm not allowed to have pets, remember? Anyway ima bout to start my photoshoot. Bye!" _Brittney hung up. Macaria glared at Jinx. "Maybe I should take you to a shelter.. "

* * *

"Fuck, not again..." Star groaned. "What? Yo, man, where are we?" Pando asked. The both of them found themselves in a jungle. "So the bitch really was a Maßöffner..." Star said. Pando blinked. "Maßöffner? Wait, so the Maßöffner are prostitutes?" "You sound dumb," Star said. "I have the right to be dumb in this situation! If you simply took the Wand of Mewni without causing a scene as usual then we wouldn't be in this situation! Also, I wouldn't have to see you for 7 fucking years since you'll be in the Dominus Cloister!" Pando cried. "At least I don't have to be burried alive for who knows how long just to become the God of War!" Star cried.

"Starfang!"

"Skyblade!"

The both of them started swinging at each other. Star found himself at a disadvantage since Pando had 2 blades but he didn't care. All he wanted to do right now was to get rid of the wargod once and for all. On the other hand, Pando just wanted the demigod dead.

Star jumped as Pando swung his sword. Then, their swords clashed. They would find openings but would also end up blocking each other. Annoyed, Pando kicled Star's chest and swung his sword to chop his head off. "Ha! You're so impatient! How can the God of War be impatient! You're a disgrace!" Star yelled.

The two realized they were on a cliff. Unfortunately, they found out they were on one when the land they were standing broke apart. In the end, they were falling. Pando used this as an opportunity to end Star. He pointed his sword at Star. Star noticed this and blocked it. Their swords continued to clash as they fell. Star noticed the ground was coming close so he tackled Pando and used the Woo as a cushion. "Hahahaha!" Star laughed.

Pando flipped them over and pinned him down. "You was saying?" He lifted one of his swords and prepared to swing. Star headbutted him and got up. Pando quickly recovered. Once again, their swords clashed. Occasionally, Pando would try to kick Star who would dodge the kicks.

Soon, Pando was starting to get both annoyed and dizzy. "Ugggg! I am the Wargod of the Stars Prince Kpakpando Mufasa Amadioha Eze! The future God of War! How dare you mock me!?" He yelled as his Starfang turned into a gigantic mace. Star started to nervously sweat. _Well, at least it's not the guns this time. Those are my weaknesses. _Pando swung the mace one time. A bunch of trees were cut down. Pando then pointed his mace at Star. "You're next!" A flash of lightning crackled in the distance. _Hekapoo, please save me! I'd rather you nag me than to deal with this! _Star thought. Pando raised his mace. As he did, lightning stuck it. The mace was charged with electricity.

"Please do not be angry!" The Starboys heard. They looked around. "Who's there!?" Star cried. "Show yourself!" Pando cried. A man in a skirt made of leaves slowly came out from the leaves. He bowed. "Oh great and powerful God of War!" Pando smirked and his mace disappeared. Star let out a sigh of relief.

"Raise your head, mortal," Pando ordered. The man complied. "Tell me your identity," Pando then order. "I am Fobo, chief of this village. We have never been visited by a god before," the man, Fobo, said. "Loyal worshipper. I will come to your village and bless it with my presence," Pando said. "We'd appreciate it. Please, come," Fobo said before walking off. The Starboys followed.

"But you're not the God of War yet," Star said. "I know, but it will be complicated explaining to mortals how the whole system works. Why do you think us Woos don't go around telling other beings our titles and shit?" Pando said. "So you're just gonna lie to this man?" Star asked. "What? Me? Lying? Never. I'm technically the God of War. More like, I'm telling the future. Besides, gods don't lie," Pando answered. "That makes no sense," Star said. "Shut up, half god," Pando bluntly ordered. The conversation was over.

After a while, Fobo stopped walking. "Just beyond this bridge is my village, Retaedog," he said. Fobo started walking on the bridge. Star watched in disbelief. The bridge wasn't even sturdy. It was a very wobbly, roped bridge with planks in between 2 clifts. Fobo, however, was walking across it just fine. "Go, pussy," Pando said, pushing Star onto the bridge. Star quickly grabbed onto the roped railings. Pando sighed and summoned his glock.

"Go or I'll shoot."

Star let go and started to go across. Pando got even more impatient. "Skip, mothafucka!" He yelled, still pointing his gun at Star. Star listened and started to skip across. Giggling, Pando started walking acorss the bridge with no problem.

As soon as they were across, Star and Pando found themselves at a village in the trees. All sorts of treehouses were there along with roped bridges. The villagers interacted with each other in the trees and swung from tree to tree. Nobody was on the ground. Fobo smiled with pride. "Welcome to Retaedog!"

"So, how do we get up?" Star asked. "Citizens of Retaedog! The God of War has arrived!" Fobo announced. The villagers in the trees jumped and swung down to get a good look at Pando. "Oh, ok, so they come to us. That's nice," Star said. Pando smirked. "Thank you all for the respect!" Star glared at Pando. _"Your dad should be getting all this respect, not you," _he mentally said. _"Shut up and go with the flow. I am god," _Pando mentally said.

Soon, Pando and Star were up in the village. Star was on the side all by himself as Pando got the royal treatment. "Half god, are you sure you don't want to join me in this feast prepared just for me and me only?" Pando asked, waving a chiken leg around. "I'll pass," Star answered, glaring at Pando. "Suit yourself!" Pando cried before taking a bite of his chicken leg.

Star groaned in annoyance and left the building. _Might as well have some fun here. _He heard a woman singing in a language he didn't understand. _Who's singing? _He wondered. Curious, he left his spot and followed the singing. He crossed wobbly bridges and sung across with vines just to find the voice. _How far away is the woman anyway? _He wondered.

After a while, he decided to just leave it be. When he turned to walk away, flowers started blooming. Star looked around. _The fuck is going on? _The singing turned into humming. Star slowly turned around. In his presence was an atractive woman villager with big lips, curly black hair, tan skin, and a curvy body. She was humming as she tended to a newly bloomed flower. She noticed Star was looking at her so she stopped humming and faced him.

"Hi. I just came here to know who's singing. Now I know. Bye," Star said, stiffly turning around. The woman put her arms around Star and rested her head on his shoulder. "I think you should go to your friend. He's in trouble," she whispered into his ear. "Friend? You mean Pando? We're not friends," Star responded. He shivered as her lips trailed down his neck. "Or you can stay here with me," she said seductively. She bit down and Star moaned. Soon, she was sucking on the spot.

Star quickly elbowed her and stepped back. He blushed and covered his hickey. "Ima check on my friend now. Later!" He turned around and started running. _Fuck! Why did I just stand there!? _He thought as he ran. Eventually, he was at the building where Pando was eating to his heart's delight. _Everything sounds ok. I think he's fine, _he thought before entering the building.

He blinked as he saw Pando get tied to a wooden throne. "Pando, what are you doing?" Star asked. "Ion know but I like how they even prepared a throne for me! Yo, what's up with that hickey!? Was you getting some head by some bitch!? Hehehehehehehehehehe!" Pando cried. He was obviously drunk. _Why are they feeding him, getting him drunk, and tying him to a wooden throne? _Star wondered. Then, it clicked.

"Oh shit..." "What? Hehehehehe?" Pando drunkly asked. "The village Retaedog. Backwards it says god eater. I think they want to eat you..." Star answered. "Eat me? Why would they eat me? Hehehehe?" Pando asked. "Of course you're too drunk to understand! Think about it! Ask your subjects!" Star cried. Pando drunkly turned his head to a nearby villager. "So, y'all gon eat me. May I ask why?" "If we eat a god, we'll have the powers of the god! We will be as powerful as the resr of the gods! Take him to the bonfire!" Fobo commanded.

Suddenly, Pando was sober.

"Ahhhhhh! You peasants! Untie me at once!" He yelled. They didn't listen and instead picked up the wooden throne. "Half god! I swear to my father, untie me!" Pando yelled at Star who was watching him get taken away. "This is a necessary sacrifice," Fobo told Star before walking off.

Star blinked. "Fuck, what do I do?" He started pacing back and forth. Then, he realized that he has his Skyblade. He could simply free Pando with it. Then again, this is his chance to get rid of Pando once and for all. Wait. Pando is a god. He can get himself out of this. He smiled to himself. Yeah, Pando can take care of himself. All he has to do is find the Maßöffner who brought them here in the first place.

He left the building and started raiding homes and other buildings, one by one with his Skyblade. "Maßöffner!" He yelled as he kicked down a door. "Come out!" There was no Maßöffner so he went to the other houses and buildings.

The last house he was at was Chief Fobo's house. He kicked the double doors down and entered the house. He had the blade of the Skyblade scrape the floor as he walked around. _Why can't I find the Maßöffner? _He wondered. On the table was the same pink flower that had bloomed in that woman's garden. Star froze. _Fuck! She's here! _Star quickly looked around for an exit. Unfortunately, it was too late.

The woman was sitting on Fobo's bed. Star noticed his ring was glowing. _So she's the Maßöffner. _He started to raise his sword so he could kill her. Before he could swing, lightning started flashing nonstop. The woman jumped and hugged Star. His Skyblade vanished. "Lightning scares me," the woman said, looking deep into Star's eyes. She started to slowly lead them to the bed. Star didn't notice.

His eyes were still on her when the woman laid them down. She started to slowly stip Star from his clothing. Star grabbed her hips by the time he was completely stripped from his clothing. She pressed her lips on his neck and started to slowly go lower.

*pow*

The woman layed lifelessly on Star's chest. When he looked up, Pando had his glock and a duffle bag. Pando shook his head. "Tch. Shameful." "You're free! What's in the bag?" Star asked as he put on his clothes. "Money. I can't believe you ditched me for a fucking prostitute!" Pando answered. "Hey, you're free now, aren't you? Why you taking the money?" Star asked.

"I graced these pesants with my presence. But, they disrespected me so they must pay up," Pando answered. "That's why you're taking the mo-" "So I killed all of them," Pando interrupted. Star blinked. "You killed a whole civilization?" Star asked. Pando nodded. "Yeah." Star blinked. _How's he ok with this?_

"So, why do you have the money?" Star asked. "They paid me back with their lives and I'm respecting them. Space pirates will come and steal it if I didn't take the money," Pando answered. Star sighed. "Why's everything about money with you?" Finally, his clothes were back on and they found themselves in Macaria's house.

Pando put the duffle bag on the table and opened it. "Wow. The money converted to Earth money," he said. Star looked at the money. "It did! Anyway, thanks for the money!" Star reached out for the duffle bag. As he slid it away, Pando grabbed it. "Hol'uh. Who said it was your money? It's obviously my money," Pando said. "But you already rich!" Star cried. "Those peasants tried to fucking sacrifice me cuz they found out I was a god! Where was you in all this!?" Pando cried.

"Tryna find us a way out!"

"You was getting seduced by a fucking prostitute!"

"That too but I found us a way out!"

"I fucking killed her cuz she was the Maßöffner so technically I found us a way out!"

"I brought her to you!"

"But I got us out!"

"I did most of the work so that money is mine!"

"I was stuck being sacrificed so that money is mine!"

The Starboys glared at each other.

"I'm so tired to fight right now. You know, being almost burnt alive and all. Jan is a wise guy. We'll talk to him about what to do with the money. Whoever he says gets the money, they get the money and the other one won't do anything," Pando said. "Fineeeeeeeee," Star said. The Starboys shook hands.

Macaria entered the house. "Hey, Marco!" Star cried. Macaria looked done. "Why did you keep the cat? I told you to get rid of it!" Macaria cried. "Um, oops?" Star responded. Macaria groaned, dropped Jinx, and stomped all the way to her room. "Yo! Jan is answering!" Pando cried.

_"I saw your text! You guys literally have a lot of money!? Lemme see!" _Jan cried throught HeadTime. Star opened the duffle bag and dumped out all of the moneh onto the table. _"Woaaaah!" _Jan cried. Suddenly, Jinx hopped onto the table and started eating the money at lightning speed.

"What!? No! Jinx! Bad boy!" Star cried, reaching out to grab Jinx. Pando stopped him. "But he's eating the money!" Star protested. "Cats are divine beings. I think it's teaching us that money is the root to all evilness and that we shouldn't be greedy. 'Sides, we didn't get it the cleanest of ways," Pando humbly explained. Star was shocked. Pando Eze, the Pando Eze, just spoke some wise words instesd of some death threats?

"Jan the human in the thin box called the phone. How do I earn drug money again? Ima be a drug dealer so I can earn more than that half god! Wait, it's illegal. Who cares though? I'm earning money! I'll do anything for money! Hehehehehehe!" Pando cried.

Perhaps he spoke too soon.

* * *

Later on, Macaria came downstairs after taking a nice, long bath. Star was laying on the couch in defeat. "What's wrong with you?" Macaria asked, sitting next to him. "Pando and I were dragged to this jungle dimension. We met the villagers there and they found out Pando's a god so they tried sacrificing him. I had to do all the work to get us out while Pando killed everyone and stole money. We had the money and had to decide who gets it so we called Jan. By the way, I deserve it. Too late now cuz Jinx ate all the money," Star explained with gloom laced in his voice.

Jinx hopped onto Macaria's lap. "Suddenly, I wanna keep you. Good job," Macaria said. "No!" Star dramatically gasped. "You two shouldn't have taken the moeny in the first place," Macaria said. "Pando was the one who took it. I just deserve it," Star said. "Still, you had a part in it," Macaria said. Star sighed.

"What do you want me to do to do cheer you up?" Macaria asked. "Banish that from this house. It just brings bad luck," Star answered. "Yeah, it does bring bad luck..." Macaria started, thinking abiut the trouble she went through to find a shelter for the cat ealier today. "Still. I think there's a reason why this cat won't leave us alone. Hey, it might even lead us to the Zodiacs."

Star sat up and took Jinx from Macaria's lap. "Ok, I won't disown you anymore!" Macaria laughed as Star hugged Jinx. Suddenly, she got a text from Jackson.

_Jackie Lynn: lets break up_

* * *

Now...it's time for...

Dimensional Interviews!

Pando: I'm getting paid for this, right?

Journalist: No

Pando: Fuck this shit, I'm leaving!

Journalist: You're getting not paid after this!

Pando: Oooooo! I hear me and paid in one sentence. Ask away, human!

Journalist: How do you feel about being a supporting character in Dimension Hoppers?

Pando: I'm a supporting character? But ima fucking god!

Journalist: You're still the supporting character

Pando: Fine! Ima make my own sequel called Stars Above!

Journalist: What's up with you and Brittney with sequels? Anyway, how did you meet Star?

Pando: So years back, way before I was born, Woolandia and Mewni made some sort of alliance. When we was 1, our parents forced us to meet each other. They wanted us to become friends so the alliance can become stronger. But Star and I never got along with each other. We been fighting ever since we met. At least he stopped calling me Kelly

Journalist: I see. Tell us about your family

Pando: It's messed up. My dad is King Montu-Ra the God of War. We don't talk though. All he's really concerned about is looking for his successor. My mom is the Wargoddess of Nature Queen Ala Eluuwa Njirimara Eze-Eluigwe of Woolandia. She's one of my dad's harem of wives and she's his favorite. I don't remember what number she is. Who cares. I guess we're close? Ion know. Daughters are usually closer to their moms and sons have to be distant from their moms when they turn 10. I have 12 younger siblings and more than 50 half siblings. So combined that will be 62+ siblings. Out of all of my siblings, I'm the closest to my sister the Wargoddess of Love Princess Ifunanya Nala Mbari Eze of Woolandia. She's chill. She's in charge of all of my gear. Then I have this twin half brother Wargod of the Skies Prince Anga Simba Ruhanga Mfalme of Woolandia. Long story short, he wants me dead. His mom Wargoddess of Fire Princess Moto Cheche Shauku Mfalme-Mbinguni of Woolandia is a bitch. His mom and my mom don't like each other. I think cuz our tribes' history. My side is Eluigwe and his side is Mbinguni.

Journalist: Wow. What a big family. So in chapter 6, you tried to kill Star because he lost the Star Compass. Earlier, he was trying to figure out how to use it but he wasn't able to because he doesn't own it. How do you use the Star Compass?

Pando: My dad's the only one who knows how to use it. The God of War is the only one who must know

Journalist: I see. You have 2 blades call the Starfang. How did you get it and what is it capable of?

Pando: So stardust is the strongest thing in the universe. The blade of the Starfang was made purely by stardust and the fabric wrapped on it has all sorts of ancient spells and shit. The Starfang can transform into any weapon I want. Spears, swords, maces, guns, bombs, anything.

Journalist: What about that mask you have that turns your hair into a blue flame?

Pando: That's the Alusi Mask. I can turn into a spirit with it. If you put the mask on for a long time you can go insane so I use it if I'm hella serious

Journalist: How do you feel about the fact that you might destroy the universe?

Pando: ...

Journalist: You don't want to answer? Ok, let me ask another question. Going back to chapter 6, you said you'll be killed if you don't find the Star Compass by the deadline. Why?

Pando: Whoever finds it becomes king so my brothers are also looking for it. If I don't find it he'll kill me cuz apparently I'm the one who lost it when it's all that half god's fault for stealing it and sabotaging me!

Journalist: Oh. Why are you obsessed with money?

Pando: I revolve around money

Journalist: You don't feel bad about killing. Why?

Pando: Ion know. I'm hella impatient so once my patience runs out I just want you outta my sight and like, people die

Journalist: Interesting concept? How come you always want to be number one?

Pando: Ima god

Journalist: ...ok. So, you've had your wise moments then they get ruined by you saying something dumb. Do you realize it whenever you say something wise?

Pando: Ima wise person. People just needa get on my level

Journalist: I see. When's your birthday?

Pando: August 19

Journalist: So a Leo. That makes a lot of sense

Pando: Eh? The constellation Leo?

Journalist: What's your favorite food?

Pando: I've discovered ramen and indomie noodles. I'm currently obsessed with them

Journalist: What's your favorite color?

Pando: Sapphire blue

Journalist: What do you like?

Pando: Money, expensive things, being number one, diamonds, showing off, and getting what I want

Journalist: What do you dislike?

Pando: Cheep stuff, when people ask too many questions, loosing, being told no, and Star

Journalist: Star's even one of your dislikes? Dang. Ok, any strengths and weaknesses?

Pando: Ima god. I'm perfect

Journalist: ...Ok. Any fun facts?

Pando: I have 10 fiancés currently

Journalist: Dang! Anyway, last question. What do you think of Dimension Hoppers so far?

Pando: I should get more screen time

Journalist: Thank you, Pando Eze, for letting us interview you! That's the end of Dimensional Interviews and don't forget to continue Dimension Hoppers!

* * *

_Next time on Dimension Hoppers!_

_ Macaria looked down at the seat in front of her before looking at Venus. "Well?" Venus asked. Macaria didn't know if this was a trick. All the times Venus had been nice to her, she ended up being tricked. Then again, she owes her now. With a sigh, Macaria sat down._

_ The two didn't say anything for a while._

_ "You know, you can talk," Venus said. "I have nothing to say to you," Macaria answered. Venus sighed. "The tea in front of you is a memory erasing potion. Drink it and you'll get your wish which was to forget about Jackson Thomas." "How did you know that's my wish?" Macaria asked. "It's complicated," Venus answered._

_ Macaria lifted uo the cup. Just before she was about to take a sip, she put it down. "I know you. You're planning something." "My plan is to help," Venus said. "What's the catch?" Macaria asked. Venus took a deep breath before answering. "If you drink the potion, who you are entirely will change."_

_Act 8: memory lane._

* * *

**...I needa get more sleep...**

**Wassup! It's ya gurl sugarsugarrush! I just broke another record! I posted a chapter in 4 days! Woooo! Now it's reference time!**

**1.) Safarii- Safari**

**2.) Pando describing how he'll kill Star- Based off the song Murder On My Mind by YNW Melly**

**3.) Dinero Tree- Dollar Tree**

**4.) Metflix- Netflix**

**5.) HeadTime- FaceTime**

**6.) When Pando pulls out his glock and tells Star to skip- Based on this YouTube video. It was made by Lele Pons and it was a parody on the Powerpuff Girls. Buttercup has her glock and threatens to shoot a guy if he doesn't skip**

**7.) When Pando says cats are divine beings- Some religious actually do see cats as divine beings. I personally like but hate cats, mainly because I'm allergic to them**

**8.) Kelly- Pando is Kelly from the original series. Personally I don't like Kelly which is why I changed her completely in this story. I really like Pando. Sorry! Anyway, Star calls characters by their original series names so naturally, he calls Pando Kelly**

**9.) The names of the family members Pando mentioned- I'm not even ginna bother explaining the meanings. I'll do it later on**

**And that's all! By the way, please don't break uo with your girlfriend/boyfriend through text. That's one of the worst things you could do in your life. So, yeah, I updated this in 4 days and that means...I lost a lot of sleep! Yayyyy! So ima go to sleep.**

**Will Pando become richer than Star? How come the owner of Bon Appetite died but Jinx didn't and they were both Maßöffner? What is Jackson planning? Why is Jackson breaking up with Macaria? What is Venus planning to do to Macaria? All will be revealed soon! Don't forget to review or leave me a PM! Later, yo!**


	10. Season 1 Act 8

**Warning: This chapter may contain mentions of rape**

_Previously on Dimension Hoppers..._

_"What do you want me to do to do cheer you up?" Macaria asked. "Banish that from this house. It just brings bad luck," Star answered. "Yeah, it does bring bad luck..." Macaria started, thinking abiut the trouble she went through to find a shelter for the cat ealier today. "Still. I think there's a reason why this cat won't leave us alone. Hey, it might even lead us to the Zodiacs."_

_Star sat up and took Jinx from Macaria's lap. "Ok, I won't disown you anymore!" Macaria laughed as Star hugged Jinx. Suddenly, she got a text from Jackson._

Jackie Lynn: lets break up

* * *

All sorts of emotions immediately rushed through Macaria's body.

"Earthling? You good? Who do you want me to bestow the wrath of Jinx's bad luck upon?" Star asked. "It's nothing," Macaria answered, moving some strands of her hair out of her face. Star read the text over Macaria's shoulders and realized it was from Jackson. _Now that asshole's going around breaking hearts?_

_Me: say it to my face_

_Jackie Lynn: Video_Sent_

Macaria opened the video, revealing Jackson looking at the camera.

_"We're breaking up."_

_Me: thats not a real breakup_

_Jackie Lynn: then whats a real breakup?_

_Me: u coming to me and saying it straight to my face_

_Me: u also tell me why we breaking up_

_Jackie Lynn: go to the skatepark if u wanna know so badly _

_Jackie Lynn: but after our meeting i dont know u_

"You're actually gonna go?" Star asked Macaria who nodded. "I deserve a reason why." He watch Macaria run outside in the cold in just her hoodie, joggers, and slides. _I should do something for her. _

The closer Macaria got to the skatepark, the more nervous she felt. All sorts of possibilities ran through her head. Eventually, she approached it. She started walking for a while until she saw Jackson sitting on a bench. She quickly put on her tough act and sat down with him. He stood up.

"So you really wanna know why," Jackson said. "I deserve to," Macaria answered, not looking at him. "Because I just want to stop dating you. I felt kinda trapped," Jackson answered. Macaria blinked. "You? Trapped? Shouldn't it be the other way? I was the one who wanted us to make it public but you said not to. I want to do things but you wouldn't let me. Every damn thing I did for you you didn't even appreciate it. And you're saying you feel trapped?"

"I lost interest in you but I didn't want to hurt your feelings so I pretended I still liked you."

Macaria something stab her heart. _Don't cry, Diosa. Don't you dare cry. _Macaria successfully held back her tears. "Ok. Thanks for being honest with me. Fuck you, Jackson Lynn Thomas." Macaria stormed off. Jackson didn't even bother to stop her.

She didn't cry as she walked home.

She didn't cry when she entered her house.

She didn't cry when Star tried to cheer her up with something from another dimension that only made her feel worse.

She didn't cry when she told Star what Jackson said.

She didn't cry when she went up to her room.

She didn't cry herself to sleep.

* * *

_**Act 8: memory lane.**_

* * *

Stage 1: Denial and Isolation

The next morning, Macaria and Star came out of their room at the same time. "Morning," Star said. Macaria just sighed as she dragged her feet to the bathroom. She was deep in thought as she brushed her teeth.

_What is love? Love is a dandelion field. You are alone with the person you love. You don't want them to leave that field. As the distance between the both of you grow, you try harder and harder to lessen the distance. If they leave completely, the love is gone. The love can't go away. You love that person. That person is your everything. The lies, the heartbreaks, the false hope, that means nothing. Love wins. You allow that person to keep on hurting you. Maybe deep down they still love you. Otherwise, why are you still in that dandelion field? The love is still there. It hasn't ended. You can still save it. You take a dandelion and make a wish. You watch as it flies in the wind. It's not enough though. He's still far away. So you make more wishes on dandelions, hoping that maybe one of them will reach him. No, it will reach him. You know it will. Patience is a virtue. "Keep on making wishes on dandelions," he told you. You're willing to do anything to save this love. This love is not dead. It will never die. It's still there. If not, then why you here?_

"Macro? You done yet?" Star asked as he knocked on the door. Macaria snapped out of it. "I'm coming!"

Throughout school, Macaria was perfectly fine on the outside. Inside, it was completely different. Jacksom sits in front of Macaria. They didn't even greet each other. "Yo! Cari! Guess what!?" Brittney cried before she started rambling. Macaria stopped listening and thought about the happy memories between her and Jackson.

* * *

Stage 2: Anger

The next morning, Macaria and Star came out of their room at the same time. "Morning," Star said. Macaria flicked him off and stormed into the bathroom. She was deep in thought as she brushed her teeth.

_What is love? Love is a dandelion field. You know that person that you actually wasted your fucking time on? Yeah, that mothafuka left you there. It's all his fault! First off all, he brought you there and your bitch ass self feels all fluffy inside and shit. Then slowly, you see that bitch mothafuka inching away everytime he hurts you. Then guess what? He runs away! You're still here! Why won't he let you leave!? You shoulda cut his dick off when you had the chance but nooooo! You're here! The thing is, that con man made you so fucking dependent on him! You need him to get you out of that dandelion field. He brought you there after all. So many hours of your life was lost with you sheding tears for him, you hoping he'll come back, you believing every lie he whispered into your ear, you looking at him and wondering. Wondering what? Wondering if he loves you the way you love him. Damn, what a waste. Karma's a bitch. "Keep on making wishes on dandelions," he told you. Bitch ass pussy ass mothafuckin hoe. Those dandelions got lost in the wind. Obviously the feelings you poured out for him and him alone didn't reach his heart. But then you think what if your anger reaches him? So you listen like an idiot and make those wishes. You make those wishes to forget him for good. If you forget, you might finally leave this dandelion field._

"Macro? You done yet?" Star asked as he knocked on the door. Macaria snapped out of it. "Fuck off!"

All through school, she imagined all sorts of bad things that could happen to Jackson. Unfortunately, she was angrier than she was in the morning by the end of the day. At the dojo she works at, she lost her temper a few times and almost cussed out a child's mother.

* * *

Stage 3: Bargaining

The next morning, Macaria and Star came out of their room at the same time. "Morning," Star said. "At least you remember to say good morning to me," Macaria said as she entered the bathroom. She was deep in thought as she brushed her teeth.

_What is love? Love is a dandelion field. It's where everything happened. You start to walk around cuz why not? As you walk, you see everything both you and him have gone through. All of those moments you watch flash before your eyes but you start to wonder, what if everything happened differently? What if you guys spent more time together? What if you guys were more honest with each other? Stuff like that. You see all dem other couples being couples. What if that was you and him? Uggg, why can't y'all have more time together? Maybe, all those fantasies would have become a reality. "Keep on making wishes on dandelions," he told you. Of course you want to make wishes. You are willing to do anything in your power to make more happy memories. You take a dandelion, make a wish, and watch it scatter in the wind. So what if it doesn't reach his heart? Someone might get it and help you. You don't want to forget about him. All those past and future memories would be officially gone along with this field. _

"Macro? You done yet?" Star asked as he knocked on the door. Macaria snapped out of it. "Sorry!"

Since today was Saturday, Star and Macaria were just lounging around. "What do you wanna watch?" Star asked as he put on Metflix on the TV. "Jackson..." Macaria mumbled. Star blinked. Macaria was going through her pictures and videos of her and Jackson on her phone. "Do human girls act like this?" Star asked Jinx who jumped on his lap.

* * *

Stage 4: Depression

The next morning, Macaria and Star came out of their room at the same time. "Morning," Star said. Macaria ignored him and went into the bathroom. She was deep in thought as she brushed her teeth.

_What is love? Love is a dandelion field. There's nothing but dandelions. He's gone, why does it matter? You've tried so hard but you're left with nothing in return. You're nothing. He left you for a reason. It's all your fault. You're just not good enough. You'll never succeed. You'll never be loved. You'll never be anything you wanted to be in the world. You'll never get him back. He's gone, bitch! You start to wonder what you did wrong. There has to be something wrong with you. That's why he's gone. You understand all things go but you don't want to let go of him. It hurt so bad when you tried to drag him back to the dandelion field you stand in. But he's gone. You start to hate yourself. Why are you like this? "Keep on making wishes on dandelions," he told you. Like an idiot, you did. You desperately wish things like why you like this, why did he leave, just why. You want to die. You just can't live with yourself. Love is evil. It just leaves you to die in that dandelion field. _

"Macro? You done yet?" Star asked as he knocked on the door. Macaria snapped out of it. "Oh..."

During church, she found herself listening to what the priest was preaching about instead of sleeping like she usually does. As she did, she started thinking about life in general. She even continued thinking about it when she was at work at the dojo. Sensei Brantley noticed.

"What's wrong?" Brantley asked after work. "Nothing," Macaria answered, sitting on the bench. "Did you break up with your boyfriend?" Brantley asked as he sat down with her. "No," Macaria answered. "I know, a breakup feels like you're drowning, or you're left alone in a field or something. You deny and isolate yourself. Then you feel angry. After you start bargaining. Soon, you get depressed. I can tell you're in the depressed stage," Brantley said.

Macaria blinked. "Wha-" "In the end, you'll be in the acceptance stage. You'll forget about the person who made you feel like shit," Brantley said. "How did you know?" Macaria asked. "Every day you been showing these symptoms. Also, I've known you for a long ass time. You're the little girl who's parents dragged her here against her will. I remember you used to cry all the time in the corner while the other students did their stuff. You didn't care if they made fun of you, you just wanted out. Suddenly, you stopped coming to class for months. Then one day, your mom brought you back. Instead of crying, you started trying your hardest. I know how you work," Brantley answered.

_I stopped coming to class for those months cuz my dad left us. Then he got arrested, _Macaria thought. "You know, I can help you get over your ex," Brantley offered. "Really?" Macara asked. Brantley nodded and moved closer. "You're 18 now. Happy late birthday. You're finally an adult." _Wait, why's he saying this? Why's he moving closer? _Macaria frantically wondered. She finally realized what was going on when Brantley kissed her.

She roughly pushed him and he grabbed her arm. _Ew I was just kissed by a 38 year old man! _Macaria thought. Brantley leaned forward to do it again. "No," Macaria said as she turned her head to the side. Brantley grabbed her cheek with his other hand. "How will you get your mind off him?" "I just will. Sorry, _boss, _but it's a _school _night. My _mom _will get worried," Macaria said, hoping he would get the hint.

He grabbed her waist under her shirt and pressed his lips onto her neck. "I'm sure your mom will understand." "Stop. I'm serious. No means no!" Macaria cried as she tried to push him away. It wasn't working. His hand started inching higher and higher. "Stop!" Macaria yelled.

Suddenly, the lights started flickering on and off. "The fuck?" Brantley mumbled. Deciding to ignore it, he went back to what he was doing to the frightened Macaria. Soon, they turned completely off. Macaria and Brantley looked around. _What's going on?_

Footsteps were coming towards them.

"Who are you? We're closed!" Brantley asked. "Oh my. You've done a bad thing," the familiar voice said. _Venus!? _Macaria realized. The ceiling started to fall apart and some of the debris landed on top of Brantley. "Do anything to me, fine. Do anything to one of my sisters, you a dead man. How about I curse you?" Venus suggested.

"Curse me!? You!? Curse!? Don't make me laugh!" Brantley cried. "Look at me, human," Venus demanded. The double doors slid open, revealing the figure of Venus standing in red, smokey light. The smoke started to fill into the room. "You have treated one of us sisters wrongly. Now, you will pay. **Once the sun sets, you will never see the light of day until I decide you have learned your lesson.** Spoiler alert: you will never get your eyes back and will stay blind forever," Venus cursed.

The smoke started to surround Brantley. "What are you d-d-d-d-doing?" He studdered. Suddenly, the smoke went straight into his eyes and he started screaming in agony. "AHHHHHH! STOP THIS! BREAK THIS CURSE! I PROMISE I'LL CHANGE!" He yelled. Macaria, who had slid to the ground, watched Brantley in pure shock. She knew Venus was a powerful trickster, but she never imagined her to be a terrifying being.

The doorway turned dark and Venus' wicked laughter could be heard all over the place. Soon, she was in front of Macaria. "You good?" Venus asked, offering her hand. Macaria didn't take it. She was still frozen from the scene she had just witnessed. Venus sensed it and sighed. "Get up. We have to talk," she ordered, walking away. Macaria quickly stood up, grabbed her bookbag and sweater, and followed the demon.

She was a few feet away from Venus as she followed. _Did she just curse my boss? No, she did curse my boss. She almost killed him too. Should I stop being informal with her? _She shivered. She wanted to think it wad because of the cold since it was colder than usual but she knew very well it wasn't. She shook her head. _I'm just overthinking things. I'll see what Venus wants and leave._

Soon, they approached a bar. Macaria followed Venus inside. "Ah! Miss Kanaan! You're back! You brought a friend?" The bartender asked. "Yeah. Oh, can you deliver Mumhat Aldhdhakira to where I'm sitting? The tea version?" Venus asked. The bartender nodded. Venus walked over to a table and sat down.

"Fun fact, I own this bar," she told Macaria. Macaria, who was standing up, didn't say anything. Soon, the bartender returned with a tea cup and put it across from where Venus was sitting. "You did good," Venus said. The bartender smiled and went back to work. "You do know you can sit down, right?" Venus said.

Macaria looked down at the seat in front of her before looking at Venus. "Well?" Venus asked. Macaria didn't know if this was a trick. All the times Venus had been nice to her, she ended up being tricked. Then again, she owes her now. With a sigh, Macaria sat down.

The two didn't say anything for a while.

"You know, you can talk," Venus said. "I have nothing to say to you," Macaria answered. Venus sighed. "The tea in front of you is a memory erasing potion. Drink it and you'll get your wish which was to forget about Jackson Thomas." "How did you know that's my wish?" Macaria asked. "It's complicated," Venus answered.

Macaria lifted up the cup. Just before she was about to take a sip, she put it down. "I know you. You're planning something." "My plan is to help," Venus said. "What's the catch?" Macaria asked. Venus took a deep breath before answering. "If you drink the potion, who you are entirely will change."

Macaria slwoly set the cup down.

"There's always a catch to everything, even with magic. You just have to choose wisely," Venus answered. Macaria looked down. "What will you choose?" Venus asked. "How did you know that was ny wish?" Macaria asked again. "Didn't I already tell you? It's complicated," Venus answered.

_Ok, it's time to be Mature Macaria now, _Macaria decided. She folded her hands together on the table and looked at Venus. "You seem to know a lot about me to the point where you know my wishes but I know next to nothing about you other than the fact that you're the princess of Demonica." "I don't feel it's necessary to tell you about me," Venus answered. "Venue, please?" Macaria said. Venus looked down. "I'm only telling you this story because it might help with your wish."

* * *

_ Since Mewni was founded, everything was peaceful...to an extent. A race of Mewmans living underground were seen as evil creatures so they were given the title of Demons. For ages, the Mewmans and the Demoms have been fighting for control until eventually a peace treaty was formed by Cometina the Great who's mission was to create peace. And it seemingly did._

_ The Demom Realm was now a colony of Mewni. The Demon Realm was forced to follow the rules made by the Mewmans above. The Demon Realm in general wasn't even organized. Many tribes dotted the area. Even if the Demoms wanted to rebel, they couldn't. The Mewmans were much stronger than them so they continued to live, dealing with all the unfair taxes placed on them. They all dreamed of having their own kingdom but knew it was impossible. _

_ One day, a Mewman simply recorded as Dave came to the Demon Realm to explore it. To most Mewmans, Demonica was a dry, sandy mystery. He wanted to discover its secrets. Along the way, he met all sorts of tribes. The Demons still hate the Mewmans so nobody was hice to him...except for one female demon._

_ They talked about many things such as politics and philosophies and after a long time, they decided to unite the tribes and create the Kingdom of Demonica. Of course, the other Demons didn't like the idea of uniting. As a result, the female Demon forced every Demon to unite in a bloody war known as the Demon Civil War. The female was soon called Wrathmelior._

_ Wrathmelior crowned herself as queen and married Dave. With his help, they tried to have Mewni recognize Demonica as its own kingdom. Unfortunately, Demonica was still regarded as a colony and will only be recognized if there is an heir. So Wrathmelior and Dave (known as Dawud in Demonica) agreed._

_ For years, they've tried to have a child but were unable to. Over the years, the Mewmans looked down on the Demons. The Demom tribes wanted to overthrow Wrathmelior but couldn't since they were afraid of her power. Dawud tried his best to get Queen Moon to change the policy but Moom, stubborn as usual, refused to change it. Every night, Wrathmelior made a wish on the stars to have a child._

_ Then on the 1,001th night, a miracle happened._

_ Wrathmelior was finally pregnant and for 9 months, the Demons celebrated both because of the queen's pregnancy and because they will get their independence. Wrathmelior and Dawud wanted their child to be a son and planned to name him Thomas. Moon, who was not happy over the fact that Demonica could be its own independent kingdom, secretly used her magic to curse the child._

_ After 9 months, Wrathmelior gave birth to a baby girl. Although she and her husband were hoping it was a boy, they decided a girl would be more convenient since girls had more rights in Mewni. On the night the girl was born, the stars were shining brighter than they usually do. Due to the phenomenon, the girl was named Princess Scheherazade Venus Draconia Lucitor of Demonica. 9 months, parties were thrown all over Demonica._

_ After the 9th month, however, Moon's curse came into effect._

_ Young Scheherazade started to hear the Demons' wishes and started to grant them. This was not normal. Demons of magic and only Mewmans of the royal family have magic. At first, it was suspected that Dawud was part of the Mewman royal family and that could explain young Scheherazade's behavior. However, he wasn't. _

_ Soon, Scheherazade's wish granting started to get more and more dangerous. Moon was starting to notice the chaos. Dawud realized if Moon discovered Scheherazade had magic, she'll kill the child. Wrathmelior, meanwhile, viewed Scheherazade as a freak and disappointment. After a long debate, the King and Queen decided to get rid of their child and try again for a son. They stripped Scheherazade of her name, put shackles on her wrists, stuffed her into an oil lamp, and threw the lamp into an abandoned cave called the Cave of Wonders that was filled with all sorts of Wrathmelior's hidden treasure._

_ Wrathmelior announced that their daughter had died. Moon, who wss the one who cursed their daughter, happily denied Demonica independence. Wrathmelior continued to rule over Demonica as best she can and wish for a son._

_ Meanwhile, the young girl in the lamp deep in the Cave of Wonders was not able to escape no matter how hard she tried. With her magic, she took care of herself by granting her own wishes but as she got older, she grew more and more lonely. She wasn't able to wish herself out._

_ At 10 years old, she had created her own world inside of the lamp. The place was a dome and outside of the dome was a beautiful rose garden and it wad always night. The stars were shining as brightly as the day she was born. Inside of her golden dome were all sorts of rugs she made herself decorating her floor and ceiling. She would often create all sorts of entertainment to entertain her each day but she spent the most of her life sleeping, dreaming of the day she will be set free. She knew nothing of the outside world._

_ Dawud started a rumor. The rumor was there was a magical lamp in the Cave of Wonders. If you rub the lamp, you'll have 3 wishes granted. Beings from all over the universe came to Demonica just to look for the magical lamp. Dawud put all sorts of traps and trials in and around the Cave of Wonders and Demonica profited off of the adventurers. Of all those who have gone, many have failed._

_ The first being to ever get to the lamp was Hekapoo. Hekapoo was interested in the adventure so she disguised herself as a man named Hektorious and crossed the desert to the Cave of Wonders. _

_ "Come on, let's go. Don't give up on me," Hekapoo told the camel she was riding. It has been 2 days so far and the cave was still nowhere to be seen. As the camel rode on, Hekapoo started drinking out of her juge of water. _Damn. I knew Demonica was a huge ass desert but I didn't know it was like this. It's so damn hot!

_The sun started to set. "Time to settle down," Hekapoo told the camel. They stopped exactly where the were and Hekapoo started to set up her camp. _Ugg! I hate sealing my goddess powers! _She thought as she tied her camel down. Once she was done, she fed it water and entered her tent. _Hm. I wonder how the Demons managed to get a magical item. Could it be their sacred treasure? No, it can't be. They're not their own kingdom. Unless the Great Creator recognizes it. Oh well. That's why I'm even going on this journey. So I can find out and have fun along the way.

_ Hekapoo closed her eyes and started to slowly drift to sleep. However, her attempted slumber was interrupted by the sound of galloping. With a groan, Hekapoo grabbed her black frilly fan and crawled out of her tent. In a cloud of dust, she saw 40 men on camels charging straight towards her. "Thieves, eh?" She said to herself._

_ She smirked and tapped her fan on the palm of her hand as she watched the men get closer. Once they were close enough, she opened her fan and flapped it one time in front of her. A large gust of wind came out as a result, blowing the 40 thieves away. She flicked them off as she watched the sight._

_ Aftwr a night's rest, she continuedher journey in the hot desert. She was actually starting to think of the desert was an illusion. "Wait. This is an illusion."_

_ Trapped in her lamp, the 10 year old girl was watching a group of people dance as she lazily ate cranberries off a random branch she created. Once the dance was done, the dancers vanished. She sighed. "I wish I have real friends..."_

_ Suddenly the golden cuffs on her wrists started glowing. She quickly sat up. "What's going on!?" In a trail of smoke, the girl came out of the lamp. "...the outside world..." she mumbled, looking around the cave. _I'm outside! I'm actually outside!

_"*ahem*"_

_ The girl looked around and saw a man holding the golden lamp in one hand and a frilly black fan in the other. "Were you the one who freed me?" The girl asked. The man opened his fan, waved it over his face, and when he put it down he was a woman. "I am Hekapoo, Goddess of Dimensional Travel. I came here to see if the magical lamp is a Divine Treasure. Once you think about it, you look just like Princess Scheherazade...except she's dead. Well, that's what Demonica wants everyone to think," Hekapoo explained._

_ The girl blinked. "What's your name?" Hekapoo asked, motioning for the girl to come closer with her fan. "I don't know," the girl said. Hekapoo tapped her opened fan on the girl's head. "What was that for?" The girl asked. "I figured out who you are by looking through your memories. Hm. Wow. So, I guess I should tell you what's going on and don't worry, you'll start having guests," Hekapoo said. The girl smiled._

_ As Hekapoo had told her, Venus started receiving guests. She would happily come out of the lamp, listen to their stories of the outside world, and grant their 3 wishes. But after a while, less and less started coming. Wrathmelior wanted the journey to the lamp to be a lot more challenging. For weeks, months, and years, the girl didn't receive any guests and went back to spending her days sleeping._

_ 5 years later, 15 year old Mewman Prince Star Butterfly was standing outside of the Cave of Wonders with his newly forged Skyblade along with 12 other warriors known as the Zodiacs. "I don't see why people are scare of this place," Star said. "Those who been here have never been seen again," Leo said. Star smirked. "We are going in that cave!"_

_ As soon as they entered, they were exposed to all sorts of treasure. "Woaaa..." Aries mumbled, looking around. "Don't touch anything, remember!?" Virgo cried. The other 12, who's hands were nanometers away from the treasure, grumbled and walked away from the treasure. "The only thing we can touch is the lamp," Pisces remembered. "Fine...let's start walking..." Aquarius said with a sigh._

_ A few minutes later, the 13 were dealing with all sorts of illusions and monsters every corner they turned in the large labyrinth they were trapped in. Star was about to raise his sword when he heard some humming. "Cancer? Are you humming again?" He asked. "I'm focusing on not dying! I don't gots time to hum!" Cancer cried as she tried to free herself from the tight grip of a monster. Libra managed to free her. "Why do you think I'm humming? You hear humming, Libra?" Cancer asked. "All I hear are monsters. Scorpio, you hear any humming?" Libra asked._

_ "Nope! Leo?" Scorpio answered, slicing a monster's head off. "I ain't hear shit! Yo, Taurus! Capricorn! Y'all hear sum?" Leo asked, stabbing a monster a bunch of times in the heart. "No! Aquarius, you hear sum?" The two asked the same time before glaring at each other. "Uggggg! Damn thing! No, I obviously don't hear anything! Pisces?" Aquarius asked as she striked the monster she was dealing with. "No! Sagittarius? What about you?" Pisces asked before jumping when a monster reach out to grab her._

_ "Nope! How bout you, Aries?" Sagittarius asked as he aimed his arrow. "I don't hear anything! Do you, Gemini?" Aries asked, standing back to back with Gemini. "I wish all I can hear is humming instead of all these monsters! Virgo?" "I don't hear anything. Star, I think you're just delusional. I mean, we've been in the desert for a long time. Maybe it's getting to you," Virgo answered as she added a monster's arm to her growing pile of monster body parts._

_ Star looked far ahead. _I swear, I still hear humming, _he thought. "I'll be right back!" Star told the Zodiacs before running off. Leo put his arms out. "What the fuck, man!?" Star ran down the path of the maze, following the sound of the humming. The monsters that would pop out from the corners and the illusions that appeared randomly were quickly dealt with when they got on his path._

_ At the end were large double doors with some strange scribbles. "Hm. Can't read this. Time to destroy it!" Star decided. He hit the doors with the indestructible Skyblade and the doors came tumbling down. Star slowly entered the room and looked around. There was no treasure to be seen. Instead, it was an underground rose garden with rose vines decorating the cave walls and ceiling. "Where's the lamp?" He wondered out loud._

_ The humming started again and it sounded like it was coming from the waterfall that was at the end of the room. Star slowly walked over to the waterfall. "Hello?" Star asked. _"What is it that you want? Fame? Riches? Power?" _A voice from the waterfall asked. "Um, I wanna know who you are," Star answered. _"Come here and your question will be answered," _the voice said. "But there's a pond separating me from you, uh, Waterfall Lady," Star said. _"Come..." _the voice said. _

_ With a shrug, Star entered the pond. The closer he was to the waterfall, the deeper the water was. What he didn't know were 2 snakes were approaching him. Eventually, he managed to swim behind the waterfall where there was a giant apple tree. "What do I do, lady?" Star asked. _"Tell me your wish after you eat an apple. You want to see me, right?" _The voice answered. Star decided to obey because why not. His fingertips were very close to the apple. The snakes were close to his neck. One more second later, he would have an apple and the snakes would be hanging from his neck._

_ Suddenly, Star put his arm down. "I ain't stupid. This is an illusion. Where's the magic lamp?" The ground under him broke apart and Star found himself falling. Eventually, he he landed in a sea of rocks. "Ow..." he mumbled, rubbing his head. On a large pillar was the magical lamp. "Time to cut down that pillar."_

_ The 15 year old girl was still in her lamp, sleeping when a warm feeling on her wrists woke her up. She slowly sat up and realized her cuffs were glowing. "Somebody's here?" Seconds later, she was out of the lamp. "Who summoned me?" The girl asked. She looked around and saw Star staring dead at her in awe. "Wow...you're so pretty...you're practically a star shining in the sky..." he blurted out, still staring. _Wow, so I have to deal with a smooth talker, _the girl thought, unimpressed._

_ "Venus."_

_ The girl blinked. "I'll call you Venus," Star said. "Why?" The girl asked. "I figured you don't have a name. And you must have been locked up in that lamp for a long time," Star answered. The girl, Venus, rose an eyebrow. "What?" "You can grant me 3 wishes, right? What do you want?" Star asked. All Venus wanted is to leave the lamp and explore the universe. "I want to explore the universe," she said. Star smiled. "A fellow adventurer! Venus! I wish to explore the universe with you!" Star cried._

_ As he had wished, he and Venus got to go around the universe. They went to Mewni, Woolandia, Crystalia, Sutraya, Yokaia, Avalonia, Nixi, Alyria, Azauria, the Cuzco Empire, Edlyn, Zurai, Margareta, and many other worlds. The more places they went, the more her feelings for Star grew. _

_ "You haven't made your second wish," Venus told Star as the both of them were sitting in the VIP area of the Bounce Lounge. "What do you want?" Star asked. "...for you to go out with me," Venus answered. Star turned to look at Venus. "You wanr us to date?" He asked. Venus nodded. "Alright. Your wish is my command. I wish to go out with you," Star said. Venus smiled._

_ "Yo, boss! Pando's here!" Leo cried as he entered the VIP area. "Fuck! Star cried. He and Leo ran off somehwere to hide. "Pando?" Venus wondered out loud. "Hm...what beauty do we have here?" A man asked, approaching Venus. He had dark skin, black hair in a manbun held by many jewels, an emerald green dhoti, shirtless, all sorts of gold bracelets on his arms, and golden slippers. Around him were many girls begging for his attention. The guy smirked. "I am the Sorcerer of Wisdom Prince Sitaare Ganesha Kishatriya Raaja of Sutraya. Who are you?"_

_ "Venus," the girl answered. "Just Venus?" Sitaare asked. "All I know is I'm a genie living in a lamp. My current master gave me my name," Venus answered. Sitaare shooed all the girls away and sar with Venus. "Hm...you are actually the princess of Demonica, Venus Draconia Lucitor. I don't know how I know this. Maybe cuz of my magic. You know, Sorcerer of Wisdom and all?" Sitaare said. Venus blinked. "What?" "Why did your master bring you here?" Sitaare asked, changing the topic. "I said I wanted to explore the universe. Now he's my boyfriend," Venus answered. "Are you doing it cuz you like him or you're just greatful he let you out? Does he even like you or does he just feel bad for you? Why hasn't he wished you free yet?" Sitaare asked._

_ Venus thought about what Sitaare had just said._

* * *

"Star hasn't made his last wish. To be honest, I don't want him to make it. I know once he makes it, I'll have to go back inside that lamp. Also, I don't want to address the elephant in the room because Sitaare is right, as usual," Venus concluded. With a sighed, she lifted up her glass of wine (that appeared out of nowhere) and took a long sip. Macaria glanced at her cup of tea. _Fuck, I think I'm starting to feel bad. But, she has a point. Does Star actually like her or does he feel bad too?_

Venus put her glass down. "Macaria. I told you this story because it's similar to mine. Do you like him or do you like the feeling of liking him? Does he like you or does he feel bad? Why do you let him control you?" Macaria blinked. "Now I'm lost." "It doesn't matter. You can completely ignore me like you always do and continue to be sad, drink the memory erasing tea and completly change who you are, or think about what I just said and accept the facts. Your choice," Venus said.

Macaria gripped the handle of the teacup and lifted it close to her mouth.

* * *

Now...it's time for...

Dimensional Interviews!

Onwa: Whoa, what's happening?

Journalist: You're getting interviewed

Onwa: So why am I here?

Journalist: Because you just are

Onwa: Aiit

Journalist: How do you feel about being a supporting character in Dimension Hoppers?

Onwa: Supporting character? As in support Pando?

Journalist: No, like, wait, your sister asked something like that

Onwa: Anya was here?

Journalist: Speaking of your sister, how close are you two to each other?

Onwa: Uggg...I'm tired of seeing her damn face every fucking day

Journalist: Yikes. So it seems like you two kill each other a lot. How are you two able to come back alive?

Onwa: I mean, we're already dead. We're literally spirits. We can keep on killing each other over and over again and in less than 24 hours, we come back to life. I keep on killing the bitch cuz I can't stand the bitch

Journalist: Wow, sounds like Woos are very violent beings. So you're younger than Anya. How fo the two of you know who's older and who's younger? Does this affect your loyalty to Pando?

Onwa: It's hella complicated. Lemme think of an easy way to explain it to you. So there's the Dimension of Spirits, right? All spirits live there. The Star Compass is like the door to it. Only the God of War can take it. I guess in the spirit realm, another name for the Dimension of Spirits, Anya was created first and I was created second. We both come from the same stardust and that made us twins. We were 2 of the many spirits that were called by the God of War to become Ikenga to his sons. Each son has to choose 1 Ikenga. For me and Anya, we were expecting not to get chosen. Twins are complicated in Woolandia. Most tribes view twins as evil. And even the tribes that do view twins as a blessing or a normal thing still wouldn't want twin Ikenga. Pando was the only one who looked at us and he ended up choosing us. For that, we are eternally greatful and will always remain loyal

Journalist: That's cute. How come you act serious then change your personality?

Onwa: Whenever I'm in the presence of Pando or my sister, I jusr act like myself. Whenever I'm with anyone else, I act serious. Alusi are highly respected so we can't be childish, you know?

Journalist: I see. Who gets along better with Pando? You or Anya?

Onwa: Me of course. Anya's too uptight

Journalist: You seem to be alright with killing

Onwa: It's the fastest and easiest way to deal with someone

Journalist: Are you patient?

Onwa: Hahahahaha what's patience?

Journalist: Do you like money?

Onwa: Duh!

Journalist: Wow, you're surprisingly like Pando

Onwa: Thanks I guess?

Journalist: So you seem to be close to Pando, right?

Onwa: Yeah, why?

Journalist: So you must know about the mission

Onwa: You mean the one where he has to find the Star Compass before the deadline?

Journalist: So you don't know it either. When's your birthday?

Onwa: June 6

Journalist: The sign of the twins

Onwa: Yeah I guess?

Journalist: What's your favorite food?

Onwa: Yam

Journalist: What's your favorite color?

Onwa: Silver

Journalist: What do you like?

Onwa: Travelling, shopping, parties

Journalist: What do you dislike?

Onwa: Mewmans

Journalist: Dang, just like your sister. Ok, any strengths and weaknesses?

Onwa: Not finna tell you cuz they can be used against me

Journalist: I see. Any fun facts?

Onwa: I can transform into any weapon I like and my sister uses me

Journalist: Wow. Anyway, last question. What do you think of Dimension Hoppers so far?

Onwa: I hope I don't have to interact with the Zodiacs. Leo owes me

Journalist: Thank you, Onwa Ikenga, for letting us interview you! That's the end of Dimensional Interviews and don't forget to continue Dimension Hoppers!

* * *

_Next Time On Dimension Hoppers!_

_"Wassup, wassup, wassup! It's ya boi, Jan Ordonia! I'll be your host for tonight's game! Yes! It's finally arrived! Echo Creek High School vs Silver Hill High School! The moment we've all been waiting for! Why don't we check out the players!?" Jan cried from the booth._

_ On the football field, ECHS's cheerleaders and SHHS's cheerleaders were glaring at each other. "Girls. We have to look professional. Let's not go down to their level. Let's go!" Macaria cried. Brittney completely ignored Macaria and flicked off the opposing cheerleaders. "FUCK YOU, HOES!" Macaria face palmed. Brittney and the Ikenga formed a twerk line. The opposing cheerleaders did the same thing. Soon more cheerleaders joined and it become a dace battle._

_ Meanwhile, the football players were hyping themselves up. "Half god, I swear if you outshine me, you finna die on that field," Pando threatened. "Whatever. Let's see how good those losers are," Star said. "Alister and Syree are on our team! We're gonna win!" The other players kept on saying. Jackson, the former star player, sat on the bench and glared at Star._

_ "Hm...I wonder what's going to happen," Venus said from the booth. "Let's see for ourselves!" Jan cried._

_ Act 9: arrowheads_

* * *

**Just chillin here as my house gets taken over by relatives each day one family at a time once again...**

**Wassup! It's ya gurl sugarsugarrush! To be honest, I cried as I typed this chapter. Don't know why. I don't know if it's too emotional or not. I just wanted a sad chapter. But damn, sugarsugarrush! Back at it again with them fast updates! Fingers crossed I'll be able to update the next chapter this week. Then again, this week is gonna become busy and stressful again...that means I gotta go back to writting between midnight and 5am (the time I wake up and get ready for school) again! Anyay, time for references!**

**1.) Stages- There are actually 5 stages of grief. Macaria has gone through 4 of the stages right now**

**2.) Macaria's dandelion field monologues- It's actually based on a scene from a Chinese drama called Youth (I don't remember if the Korean original had it). The girl, Chen Chen, is going through a breakup and every morning, she would give monologues in the bathroom as she goes through each stage of grief**

**3.) Mumhat Aldhdhakira- Means Memory Eraser in Arabic. Fitting name for the tea since it's supposed to erase memories**

**4.) Venus' past- So lemme confess. I watched both Aladdin movies (the cartoon and live action one) in one night and the next day, I just thought about them when I was coming up with Venus' history. It's both them and 1,001 Nights (I grew up with those stories) mixed together. Her name, Scheherazade is the same as a character in it. Her name was also Scheherazade and she told stories (which are the stories in 1,001 Nights) to a king who kills his wives every night. She purposely left him on a cliffhanger so he wouldn't kill him cuz he was so into the story. Also, I heard her name means "daughter of the stars" but I'm not sure. Ima just say that meaning is true. Venus is based off of Scheherazade **

**5.) Dawud- Means David in Arabic. You see, Demonica is based off of Arabia and the Middle East during the Roman Empire times so I decided Dave should have an Arabic name**

**6.) Star always following humming/ singing- Should that be a running gag?**

**7.) The tree behind the waterfall- Based off of the story of Adam and Eve**

**8.) Name of the dimensions- I'll explain later on...hehehehehehehe**

**9.) Sorcerer of Wisdom Prince Sitaare Ganesha Kishatriya Raaja of Sutraya- I was debating on whether I should explain or not. I eventually decided why not. Sorcerer of Wisdom: I think it's self explanatory. Sitaare: Means Stars in Hindi (every dimensional ruler/ future ruler has names that are related to stars). Ganesha: The Hindu god of wisdom, success, and good luck. Suits Sitaare. Kishatriya: The Hindu Caste System where kings are. Raaja: Means King in Hindi. Sutraya: Based off of _Kama Sutra _(literally an ancient Indian book about sex). Y'all will see more of Sitaare soon**

**And that's all the references made**

**So as I was writing each stage of grief's dandelion field monologues, I was listening to some songs that put me in the zone**

**Denial and Isolation: Ghetto Boy by Tinashe**

**Anger: Supermodel by SZA**

**Bargaining: U by H.E.R.**

**Depression: All Things Go by Nicki Minaj**

**I guess I should close this chapter. It's 1am right now and I have school**

**Does Jackson actually want to break up with Macaria? What will Sensei Brantley do for the rest of his life? Does Star like Venus back? Will Macaria drink the memory erasing tea? What's going to happen at the game? All will be revealed soon! Don't forget to review or leave me a PM! Later, yo!**


	11. Season 1 Act 9

_Previously on Dimension Hoppers_

_ "__You can completely ignore me like you always do and continue to be sad, drink the memory erasing tea and completly change who you are, or think about what I just said and accept the facts. Your choice," Venus said._

_Macaria gripped the handle of the teacup and lifted it close to her mouth._

* * *

Macaria let go of the teacup and it shattered into a milliom pieces. "Hm. You're actually listening to me. You didn't even take the easy way out like you usually do. That's very unexpected," Venus said, looking at the broken china. With a snap of her fingers, the pieces vanished.

Macaria bowed her head down and started to hold back her tears. Venus sighed. "You have to cry and let it all out sometimes. Stop holding them in. That's dangerous." Macaria shook her head. "I have to stay strong." "Why did you break my teacup? You coulda just not taken it," Venus asked. Macaria sighed. "I thought about the choices you gave me. I want to forget about Jackson and it wouldn't be bad if I was another me. I've always wanted to change and the tea looked the most appealing. So I chose it. When I was about to drink out of it, I remembered something someone once told me."

_"You're my Aphrodite."_

Macaria continued what she was saying. "I realized I shouldn't change who I am completely because of one person. I'm me. I've made all sorts of mistakes and I know I'm not the most likable person. But it's whatever. Some people still like me for who I am and that's all I need." Venus smiled. "Finally. You've passed one of my tests."

Macaria shrugged. "I guess." "Still though. You have to let out what you're feeling inside. Come on, cry and curse at the universe. I won't make fun of you. It's ok. Besides, even angels cry too," Venus said. Macaria suspiciously looked at Venus. After seeing that Venus wasn't being the usual trickster she is, she decided to let one tear out.

Then another one.

Soon a whole sea of tears started flowing out.

Venus let out a sigh of relief. S_he's finally being honest with herself. She's paying for that china though._

* * *

**_Act 9: arrowheads._**

* * *

"Duuuuuuuudddddddeeeee...I'm so boreeeeeeeeeeddddddddd..." Star groaned. "Saaaaaaammmmmmeeeeee..." Jan groaned back.

They were both working their shifts at Ordinary Store. Since it's a Sunday, the place was empty. The boys tried all sorts of ways to entertain themselves. Playing Supah Smash Bros., throwing paper airplanes at random people outside, floor skating with their socks, making cringy Tok Tiks, and other dumb stuff. Still, they were bored.

"Yo, Pretty Boy broke up with Marco," Star said. "Finally," Jan replied. "You're happy with it?" Star asked. "Yeah. Jackson's toxic. He only gets close to people so he can use them. It would be better if Diosa was the one who broke up with him though," Jan answered.

The suddenly heard gunshots from afar. Jan jumped. "Gunshots are normal, right?" Star asked. "Yeah I guess. The scary thing is most of the time you don't even know where the shots are coming from. It might even be from some police officer shooting a criminal who's on a high speed chase or something," Jan explained. "They shouldn't give police officers guns," Star said. "Yeah, I believe they shouldn't either, but what if you really have to shoot a bad guy?" Jan asked. "Use a tranquilizer gun," Star said as if it were the most obvious thing. "Ohhh!" Jan cried.

A few minutes later, the front door of Ordinary Store bursted open. Happy that there were costumers, the boys stopped slouching. "Welcome to Ordinary Store!" They cried. As soon as they saw who had just came in, they gasped.

Standing in the doorway were 5 of the gang members with blood on them. 3 of them had some holes where the blood was and didn't look so good. The remaining 2 were supporting them. "...who did this?" Jan asked. "Gatos," one member said. Star, who was completely confused, looked st Jan who wore a serious expression on his face. _I've never seen him so serious, _he thought.

The high schoolers watched as the gang members limp over to the Dog House entrance. "What's Gatos?" Star asked as soon as the gang members were gone. "The rival gang," Jan answered. "I thought Immortal was the rival," Star said. Jan shook his head. "No. Immortal is basically untouchable. I don't even think it's a gang. Perros and Gatos have been going at each other for a long time. Everything was surprisingly peaceful for a while, but I guess the peace ended. I can smell a gang war in the horizon."

"Hm..." Star commented. "Yo. When war breaks out, don't go to Ordinary Store," Jan said. Star blinked. "Why?" "True, we're technically not in the gang Perros but we have connections to them. Gatos can and will drag us into it. That's how I lost my baby sister Adorabella," Jan answered.

Star sensed Jan's sadness. _Yo, once you think about it, Janna's never teally talked about his family. All I really know is that it's all messed up. _Suddenly, Jan's alarm on his phone went off. "Yay! Work's over! Ima get high off of soda!" _And he's back to normal, _Star thought.

* * *

Stage 5: Acception

The next morning, Macaria and Star came out of their room at the same time. "Morning," Star said. "Wassup?" Macaria said as she went into the bathroom. She was deep in thought as she brushed her teeth.

_What is love? Love is a dandelion field. When you fall in love with someone, they bring you to that field. If it was meant to be, then the both of you will be playing in the field forever. If it wasn't, the both of you will find more and more space between it. The relationship ends when someone leaves. He's gone. You're still there. Girl, is he worth your tears? He up and left you in that field. You want him back but you don't need him. It's hard, at first, to live without him in your life. Memories start to flow, people start to talk, and feelings start getting complicated. You'll cry a whole sea of tears, flooding the field. It just seems so impossible to go back to life without him. "Keep on making wishes on dandelions," he told you. Hahahahahaha, fuck you. The dandelions are obviously not reaching his heart. You've tried but nothing worked. He just left your life. But, he was meant to leave. So why are you still in that dandelion field? Because you keep on dreaming, wishing, hoping, praying that he'll come back. Face it, chika. He won't. But that's a good thing. You can focus on yourself and those who want to stay with you. So what now? Nobody is stopping you. Simply walk out of the dandelion field._

"Marco? You done yet?" Star asked as he knocked on the door. Macaria snapped out of it. She smiled to herself.

"Why you in a happy mood? In fact, what's up with your moods? You're a different mood every day," Star asked Macaria later on as the both of them enjoyed breakfast. "Star. We're close, right?" Macaria asked. "Yeah I guess?" Star answered, completely confused. "Yo, you good?" He then remembered what he and Jan saw at Ordinary Store last night. _Does she know about it? _"We should start heading to school," Macaria then said as she looked at the time on her phone.

_Nah, she's actually happy and that's rare. I won't ruin her happy moment, _Star decided. "Oh yeah. So my ex is onto you but you have nothing to worry about. He can't do anything bad to you," Macaria said as she got up to wash her plates. Star decided to play dumb. "Your ex! You broke up with your secret boyfriend? Who is it?" "Jackson Thomas," Macaria answered.

Star expected her to break down into tears but became surprised when she didn't. She didn't show a sign of sadness on her face. "You're ok with it?" Star asked. Macaria shrugged. "Yeah. I don't have anyone to skate to school with though." "I'll skate with you," Star said. "You know how to skateboard?" Macaria asked. "Nope but I can learn. Teach me?" Star asked. Macaria smiled. "There should be a spare skateboard in the garage. Ima get it."

Minutes later, Star and Macaria were standing on the sidewalk in front of the Diaz household. The spare skateboard was sky blue with white stars on it. "Aiit. Put one foot on the board," Macaria instructed. Star complied. "Then use your other foot to push. Once you're at the speed you wanna be at, put that foot on the board and just skate," Macaria said. "Show me an example," Star said.

Macaria did what she had just said and soon enough, she was skating. "You go!" She yelled from afar. Star tried to do what Macaria had instructed him but couldn't go far. "Push with a bigger force!" Macaria cried. Star tilted his head in confusion. Shaking her head, Macaria skated over to Star.

"Give me your hand," she said. Star put his hand out and Macaria held it. "Put both feet on the board and hold onto my hand tightly," she said. Star complied. "Ok, what next?" Macaria started skating, dragging him with her. Star quickly squeezed her hand harder. "Chillax. We're going slow," Macaria said.

Soon, she pulled Star ahead of her and let go of their hands. Star looked at her with a panicked expression. "Do it yourself! I believe in you!" She cried. "I'm rolling! Ahhh! A tree!" Star cried. "Turn, idiot!" Macaria yelled.

Star stopped the skateboard by putting his foot on the front but he went flying and hit the tree. Macaria laughed and took pictures. "Ha ha, very funny," Star said sarcastically as he got up. Macaria shoved her phone into her pocket and skated closer to Star. "You good?" She held her hand out and he took it. "Yeah," Star said. Macaria helped Star up. He grabbed his skateboard and the both of them started walking to school together.

When they arrived at the school, they found that someone had teepeed the trees. "What idiot in their right mind would do this?" Macaria wondered out loud. They then noticed the students were crowded around something. A lot were taking pictures and videos. Macaria and Star walked over to see what it was that got the teens so interested.

The statue that stood in the middle of the front entrance to the school was of a buff, humanoid opossum. The usually well-maintained statue was decorated in stips of toilet paper. _EAT SHIT! _a strip had written on it.

"What's going on?" Star asked. "There's only 1 group of people who are capable of doing something as evil as this," Brittney said as she came out of her limo. "Morning," Macaria said. Brittney joined the two. "They are the students who go to Silver Hill High School." "Silver Hill High School?" Star asked. "Yeah. Our rivals. We've never beaten SHHS in anything," Macaria said.

"But that's about to change," Pando said, coming out of nowhere. Macaria blinked. "Where you here the whole time...?" "Brittney and I have devised a diabolical plan that will make us beat the Warriors!" Pando announced. "Warriors?" Star asked. "It's SHHS's mascot. Better than out mascots, the Awesome Opossums," Macaria answered. "Ohhhh! What's the plan?" Star asked.

Brittney and Pando smirked at each other before turning to Star and Macaria. "Secret~" They simultaneously said before walking off. "Since when were they so close?" Macaria wondered out loud. "Grimaldi!" A group of guys cried. Star looked around. Charging at him were a few guys from the football team. "Hu?" "Team meeting!" The guys cried before dragging Star along with them. Macaria blinked. _The fuck is going on?_

* * *

"Ok, my dudes. Welcome to the first ever ECHS Football Player's Conference!" Jackson cried. The players cheered and started talking amongst themselves. Star glared at him. _I really hate that blondie. Why's he everywhere!? _Pando was busy counting his drug money. "You're actually serious about this make money quick plan," Star said. "Of course I am, half god," Pando answered.

"What do you think about Jackson Thomas? The star player guy," Star asked Pando as he quickly glanced at Jackson. "I don't trust that boy. Why?" Pando answered. "He knows I'm a demigod and I think he might know more," Star said. "And that's my prolem...how?" Pando asked with some sass. "He might know some stuff about you also," Star answered. "I'll have the Ikenga kill him then. What story should I make to cover up his death?" Pando asked. Star face palmed. "Don't kill him. At least have your Ikenga spy on him or something."

"Where's your offering?" Pando asked. Star blinked. "Offering?" "Yeah. Offering. You're asking a god for a favor, now you need to pay up. $10,000 is good for right now," Pando answered. "We have an alliance, remember?" Star reminded. "What alliance? Why would I form one with a half god like you?" Pando asked. "Hekapoo says we might destroy the universe and we have to work together in order to make sure that doesn't happen," Star answered.

Pando sighed heavily as he shoved his recently earned money into his pocket. "Did you forget?" Star asked. "Of course I didn't," Pando answered. "Have you even told your Ikenga?" Star asked. "Hell no," Pando answered. "Yo. You have to take this seriously. I been doing all the work while you been making drug money. What the fuck, man?" Star said. "You? Doing all the work? You being fureal right now?" Pando asked. "The Maßöffner are on the loose. They destroy worlds. They have the power to destroy the universe. I been going after them. The fuck you been doing?" Star explained.

Pando rolled his eyes in annoyance. "The reason why the universe might end is because of a stupid choice you made. _You _were the one who released the Maßöffner. Me, I have other things to worry about. The Star Compass. I'm not playin'. They'll actually kill me if I don't find it on time. And it's all _you're _fault. You decided to be an idiot and steal it. Then you fucking loose it. You say it yourself. You're Star the Destroyer. You destroy everything in your path. Now, it's come to bite you in the ass. I don't fucking know why Hekapoo making us work together. Maybe it's to make sure you don't go out of line. All I know is you always drag people into yo own shit then feel all guilty and shit. Gotta be blunt with you, half god. The next thing you destroy is the universe."

Star didn't say anything. _He's right, though. This is all my fault and I always drag people into my problems. _"The Ikenga will spy on Jackson and any other suspicious humans. In return, find me the Star Compass before yo birthday," Pando said as he put his AirPods in his ears and closed his eyes.

"Alright! It's been decided! We will graffiti SHHS!" Jackson announced. The players started planning out how the attack would play out. The only ones who didn't participate were Pando and Star. Pando was sleeping. Star just felt guilty. Jackson looked at them. Star met Jackson's eyes. Jackson smirked. Star glared.

_Wait...what if Jackson's with Immortal?_

* * *

Macaria was in a good mood and nobody was going to ruin it.

All day, all sorts of good things happened. A student randomly gave her a rose, she got a 100 on a test Venus gave her class, and many other great things. She danced to the music blasting out her earbuds as she made her way to the student council room after school.

Brittney walked over to Macaria and slapped her. "Owww! What the fuck!?" Macaria cried. She looked down at the military inspired outfit Brittney was wearing. "We can't be happy yet. Let's go," Brittney said before walking into the classroom. Macaria blinked before following her.

The classroom's windows were closed and the lights were off. "What's going on?" Macaria asked. "I took over the council for today," Brittney said. "Why? Wait, where are you? I can barely see anything," Macaria asked. When she reached around, she found a chair and sat in it. Brittney snapped her fingers and immediately, a golden spotlight was shining over her. Brittney tapped the tip of her black pointer stick on her hand.

"So. The game we been waiting for is about to begin. Echo Creek High School vs Silver Hill High School. Let's look at the history behind all this, shall we?" Brittney started. On the powerpoint that was on the projector, she used her clicker to go to the next slide which had a picture of both campuses that had "Just Opened!" on their signs.

"We been going against SHHS ever since our schools opened on the exact same day at the exact same time. Our teams decided to show who's boss but unfortunately-" Brittney switched the the next slide which had a football player from SHHS carrying a golden trophy- "We lost. Miserably. Embarrassingly. Foolishly. That moment there was when we realized SHHS is nothing to laugh at.

"For the next 8 years after that, we lost to SHHS. So, 9 years, 9 loses. This is the 10th year our schools have been opened. We can't let SHHS beat is for 1 decade straight. This is time for ECHS to rise!" The students cheered. With a prideful smirk, Brittney flipped to the next slide that had pictures of Star and Pando in their football uniforms. Star had his helmet on and was running with the ball while Pando was walking with his helmet in his hands. Both of their attractive features were outlined thanks to the football uniforms.

"Ever since Alister Grimaldi and Syree Okonkwo showed up and joined the football team, we've been winning all our games. They've replaced Jackson Thomas who's the original star player of our team. They are known as the Starboys. With them, we are bound to win but understand if you wanna defeat the enemy once and for all, you gotta build your way up. We start inside out."

The next slide had a link to a video. "Seems like SHHS's student council has that idea as well. They did, after all, teepee our school. They sent this video. Let's watch it, shall we?" She clicked on the link and the video started playing.

_"We gon drag Echo Creek's sorry ass to the fucking floor!" "Aaaaaaayyyyyyeeeee!" "Y'all goin down!" "Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"_

She stopped the video. "Any thoughts on the video?" "That was very childish of them!" "Kinda soul crushing, don't you think?" "Naaaaaa, it's intimidating." Brittney smacked her pointed stick against her palm. "Psychology can be used. They plan to intimidate us to the point where we're exhausted when the big game comes out. Sorry to them, that won't work. First of all, they've realized how dangerous the Starboys are. Why would they uncharacteristically send us this video? But no worries. We'll fight back. Harder."

The next image had a picture of graffiti cans. "The football plans on spraying graffiti all over SHHS's campus. They're already one step ahead. Still, this is a whole school effort. We will keep on sending SHHS threats and every class will do at least one threat. This is Phase 1." Brittney smirked and Macaria noticed it was similar to the smirk Pando usually does. _Wait, she did say earlier this morning that she and Pando had a plan. Exactly how close are they? And turns out there's more to their plan. Why am I getting bad vibes about this?_

After the meeting, the girls were at cheer practice. "Remember! We must motivate our players to beat SHHS!" The cheer coach cried as the cheerleaders were stretching. "Yo, what's Phase 2?" Macaria asked Brittney who was next to her. "None of your business," Brittney answered. _Is she seriously getting competitive now? _Macaria wondered before asking her next question. "Does it involve using steroids?" "Of course not. Only peasants and loosers use steroids," Brittney said.

"These 'phases' are part of you and Syree's plan, right?" Macaria asked. "Of course," Brittney answered. "And you will go along with it with no question," Anya chimed in. "Just trust us," Onwa added. Macaria sighed. _I just hope nothing bad will happen._

* * *

Around 10pm, the football players snuck over to Silver Hill High School. "Let's do it!" Jackson cried. The players cheered and reached into their duffle bags. They took out their spray paint cans and started vandalizing the walla of the rival school. Some of the players even recorded themselves doing it.

"Yo, guess what I have," Star told a group of the players. "Ooo, what?" The players asked. Star took out a box from his duffle bag and put it to the ground. "Guess." The players opened the box and gasped. "This is perfect!" The box contained condoms and sex toys. "Where did you buy all these things?" A player asked. "I have my ways," Star answered. He actually bought all this stuff in Quest Buy. Star took out a few rolls of duck tape. "Let's tape them all over the place!" He cried. Later on, the players stood back and admired their artwork. "We did good, my dudes," Star said.

The next day, the students of Silver Hill High School were horrified at the site. "What happened!?" "Who did this!?" "Is this a warning message from a gang!?" Then they noticed a message written in bright red and sloppy handwriting. _Echo Creek High School finna win bitches! There's a fucking god there! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!_

Back at Echo Creek High School, the students were celebrating their victory. The students cheered and congratulated the football players as if they were warriors returning from battle. _Why is my bad feeling getting bigger? _Macaria wondered as she watched the players pass.

In each of her classes, the students did stuff to either motivate the players or threaten SHHS. In Venus' class, they were currently working on a diss track. "This is so stupid," Macaria said. "So, who's the main rapper?" Venus asked. "Me, obviously!" Pando cried. "Why's it always you?" Star asked. "I'm number 1!" Pando amswered. "How should the diss track go?" Jackson asked.

"Yo! I got us a beat!" Jan announced. The whole class grew silent as Jan made the beat with a pencil and sang a random melody that was playing over and over in his head. _This is very stupid, _Macaria thought. "Yo! I just got inspired!" Pando cried. _He did!? _Macaria thought. He waited a few counts before freestyling about money, the fact he's a god, and how he wants to kill the rivals. The rest of the students nodded to the beat.

Eventually, Pando finished. The whole class cheered. Star rolled his eyes. "Why does he always have to steal the spotlight?" "Yes! All we gotta do is add some lyrics!" Brittney cried. The students started brainstorming how their diss track would come out. Venus was obviously entertained by what was going on. As she leaned back in her chair, she suddenly remembered something. She walked over to Macaria, put a pink slip of paper on her desk, and went back to her own desk. Confused, Macaria picked up the paper.

_I'm actually serious. That teacup was from Yokaia. In earthly money, it costs almost $1 million. How exactly will you pay it back?_

Macaria rolled her eyes, crumbled up the paper, and threw it in the trash. When she walked back to her desk, another pink paper was sitting there.

_To pay me back, you have to do whatever I tell you to do with no question. Either that or give me $1 million. Fair, right?_

Macaria crumbled up the paper and threw it away as a response.

All week, both schopls attached each other with threats and pranks. The week was slower than usual as well. Teachers barely even taught. They were focused on trying to defent and represent their schools. _When will things go back to normal? _Macaria would wonder every day as she sat in her classroom.

Although it took forever, it was finally friday, the day of the big game. "Star? You ready? Don't forget to wear your football uniform!" Macaria cried as she ran downstairs. She was wearing her cheer uniform. When she came downstairs, she saw that Star had made a shrine out of candles and copy paper for his football uniform. Star had knelt down before it and his head was bowed down to the carpet. "¿...qué?" Macaria asked. "Shh," Star responded.

Macaria sat down on the couch as she waited. 5 minutes later, Star stood up and slowly slipped the uniform on. Macaria was busy typing away on her phone. "You done?" She asked. "Yeah! Let's go!" Star cried.

As they enteted the school, the marching band was playing. Confetti decorated the whole school. Banners were waved all over. Some of the football players dragged Star over to join the rest of the football players. _The bad feeling is still there, _Macaria thought.

During the last period of the day, a pep rally was held. As the students filled up the bleachers in the gym, the cheerleaders started stretching. "Brittney. When's phase 2 gonna happen?" Macaria asked. "It's about to begin," Brittney said. Macaria looked around and noticed the Ikenga weren't with the rest of the cheerleaders. "Where are Ayaja and Ajanaye?" She asked. "They're on step team. Step team's gonna go first then they'll change and join us," Brittney said as she adjusted her high ponytail.

Eventually, the stadium was filled. "Yooooo! We're gonna win!" The football coach yelled into the microphone. The students cheered. By the end of the pep rally, the students were officially more motivated than they were before.

Brittney and Pando watched the students. "Phase 2 complete," they said as they did their handshake.

* * *

"Wassup, wassup, wassup! It's ya boi, Jan Ordonia! I'll be your host for tonight's game! Yes! It's finally arrived! Echo Creek High School vs Silver Hill High School! The moment we've all been waiting for! Why don't we check out the players!?" Jan cried from the booth.

On the football field, ECHS's cheerleaders and SHHS's cheerleaders were glaring at each other. "Girls. We have to look professional. Let's not go down to their level. Let's go!" Macaria cried. Brittney completely ignored Macaria and flicked off the opposing cheerleaders. "FUCK YOU, HOES!" Macaria face palmed. Brittney and the Ikenga formed a twerk line. The opposing cheerleaders did the same thing. Soon more cheerleaders joined and it become a dace battle.

Meanwhile, the football players were hyping themselves up. "Half god, I swear if you outshine me, you finna die on that field," Pando threatened. "Whatever. Let's see how good those losers are," Star said. "Alister and Syree are on our team! We're gonna win!" The other players kept on saying. Jackson, the former star player, sat on the bench and glared at Star.

"Hm...I wonder what's going to happen," Venus said from the booth. "Let's see for ourselves!" Jan cried. Jackson walked over to Star. "The other games, I let you do your own thing cuz I could care less if we lost to those schools but this game, we have to win or we're through. Tonight, I'm the star. Follow me lead. I'm serious," Jackson said in a low voice before walking off. Star glared at him. _He should really be telling Pando that._

"On the visitors side is Silver Hill High School!" Jan announced. The football players ran onto the field. The cheerleaders did a cute but intimidating cheer. "Now on the home side is Echo Creek High School!" Jan announced. The diss track that was made in Venus' class started playing as the football players ran out. The cheerleaders did an aggressive cheer.

The football players lined up face to face with the players from the rival school. "I hope you said your prayers cuz you going down!" Star cried. A rival player flicked him off. Soon, the game started. Pando had the ball and was zooming down the field. "Wow! Syree Okonkwo had the ball!" Venus cried. "Yes! I got the spotlight! All eyes on me!" Pando cried as he ran. Suddenly, a rival player litterally flopped ontop of Pando. The wargod was down on the floor and the ball rolled out of his hands. A rival player grabbed it and sprinted off.

The rival team scored a point. Then another one. Then a bunch more. "Damn! Silver Hill High School is in the lead!" Jan cried. "Language, Mr. Ordonia!" Venus cried. By halftime, the score was 0-60.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people!? Why do we have 0 points!?" The coach yelled. "It's Silver Hill High School! They're really good! They're also undefeated!" A player cried. "Dammit, Kyle!" The coach yelled. As the coach yelled at the players, Star debated if he should use his superhuman powers. When he looked at Pando, he realized he was thinking the exact same thing. Pando nodded his head and mouthed "Phase 3". _The fuck is Phase 3? _Star wondered.

Soon, the second half of the game began. Star used his superspeed and grabbrd the ball before anyone else could. He threw it to Pando who threw it down to a player far away from him using his superstrength. "Woah! What's this!? Alister is super fast and Syree is super strong!" Jan cried. Venus face palmed. _Why are they using their powers?_

The score changed until both schools were tied 60-60 with less than a minute on the clock. "Will ECHS make this last shot and win?" Venus cried. The game continued until 5 seconds were on the clock. Pando looked down and noticed he had the ball but was far away from the end zone. "Yo! Throw it to me!" Star cried. Pando flicked him off. Jackson, who was the closest, was ready to catch the ball. _Time for Phase 4: Show Off! _Pando thought.

Using all of his strength, he threw the ball towards the end zone. "Stupid! It won't reach it!" Star yelled. The ball flew into the end zone at exactly 1 second. "YEEAAHH! IMA FUCKING GOD!" Pando yelled in victory. The players cheered and picked him up. "For the first time in history, Echo Creek High School beat Silver Hill High School!" Jan yelled.

"That ain't fucking fair! Your new players ain't human obviously!" The star player from the rival team cried. "So what? Are we aliens or something?" Star taunted. In response, the rival star player ounched Star in the face. Everyone gasped. "Yo! What the fuck, man!? I'm supposed to be the one to punch him in the face!" Pando yelled, charging at the rival star player. The boys started fighting and not long after, both football teams started fighting each other.

"Yo! Why you beating my homie!?" Some guys cried before hopping off the bleachers and running to the fight. Soon every student who came to the game was fighting at least someone from the opposing school. "Wow! A fight broke out! I would document this and all but like, I wanna beat up some Silver Hill pussies so later!" Jan cried before jumping into the fight. Sirens could be heard from far away but the students didn't care. They kept on punching, pulling, bashing, biting, and scratching each other.

* * *

"Yo."

Jackson, who was at the skate park, stopped skating when he heard a familiar voice. He turned around and saw Pando sitting on a bench, holding a bottle of Heineken. "What's up?" Jackson asked as he picked up his skateboard and walked over to Pando. "We don't talk," Pando said. "Yeah. We don't. How's Echo Creek? I bet it's nothing like Nigeria," Jackson asked.

As a response, Pando took a sip of his Heineken. Jackson awkwardly decided to change the topic. "You did good tonight." "Yeah, I know," Pando said. Jackson didn't know what else to say. Pando sensed this and decided to be his straightforward self.

"You know about Star."

Jackson blinked. "What?" "Don't play stupid with me. I'll loose my patience and you'll be dead in one hot second," Pando threatened. "Can you elaborate?" Jackson asked. "Star is Alister Grimaldi. You know he ain't human. Right? Tell me the truth, Earthling," Pando answered, summoning a glock. He pointed the glock at Jackson. "Right," Jackson answered. "Mkay. We getting answers now. How much do you know exactly? Don't try to fucking lie to me or I'll shoot," Pando asked.

"How much do you think?" "Don't be a smart ass with me, Earthling," Pando threatened, his finger lightly pressing the trigger. "He's a demigod, called a Mewman. He released these monsters called Maßöffner and has to capture them. He killed the owner of Bon Appetite. He's living with my ex. I even know about you, Prince Pando Eze," Jackson answered. Pando snorted as he lowered his glock.

"How do you know all this?" Pando asked. "I just do," Jackson answered. "Straight up tell me how, now," Pando said with annoyance laced in his voice. "You're looking for the Star Compass, yeah?" Jackson asked, changing the topic. "Why?" Pando asked. "I can tell you where it is," Jackson answered.

Pando rose an eyebrow. "Can you, now." "I'll tell you if you sign a contract," Jackson said. "Contract?" Pando asked. Jackson nodded. "So you think a god as high as myself is willing to go down to your level just to find an object higher than anyone else in the universe? Yeah, that ain't gon' happen. Hm...how do you want to die, Earthling?" Pando asked. "So you're gonna kill me because of a contract?" Jackson asked. "You know too much and I've never liked you," Pando answered with a shrug.

"I don't think killing me would be wise," Jackson said. "And why?" Pando asked. "If I'm dead, all of your secrets will be revealed," Jackson answered. "But you'll spill them even when you're alive," Pando said. "Which is why you should sign the contract," Jackson said. Pando sighed. "Lemme see this contract."

Jackson walked over to the bench where his bookbag was sitting. He dug inside and pulled out a file. "This is it." He handed it to Pando who flipped through it. "Wow. I'm practically selling my soul if I sign this," he commented. "It's worth it," Jackson mused. At the end of the contract, there was a space for him to sign. That was also where he saw the signature of the creator of the contract.

_Erik Baasc._

* * *

Now...it's time for...

Dimensional Interviews!

Jackson: Hey, what's up?

Journalist: Hmmm

Jackson: What?

Journalist: This is an interview...will you answer honestly?

Jackson: When have I ever lied?

Journalist: ...Ok. How do you feel about being a supporting character in Dimension Hoppers?

Jackson: Supporting character? I mean, I don't really have an opinion. I'm just going through life

Journalist: And speaking about life, are you happy with the life choices you've made?

Jackson: I'm alive, aren't I? Since I'm still alive, I'm alright with the choices I've made

Journalist: So, tell me honestly why you broke up with Macaria. And don't say it's because you lost interest in her

Jackson: She doesn't trust me and I don't trust her. Kinda disappointing really since we grew up together. We used to tell each other everything but ever since Star came we started talking less and less

Journalist: You can't be talking since you hid so many things from her. I don't even know what you're up to or what exactly you know

Jackson: What do you mean?

Journalist: At first, we think all you know about is the fact that Star fell from the sky. Then we find out you know about the whole Bon Appetite murder. Now we're finding out you know a lot more. You even know about Pando and he's kept a low profile. How and why do you know all this?

Jackson: I just do. Kinda had to thanks to the contract

Journalist: Speaking of the contract, how did you meet Erik Baasc and sign the contract?

Jackson: Erik Baasc is running for mayor, right? Before he started running, I had an internship with him. Then one day, he started running for mayor and then, he came up to me and gave me the contract. He offered to give me whatever I want as long as I follow the contract

Journalist: What does the contract say?

Jackson: Sign it and you'll find out

Journalist: Let's move away from the contract. Tell me about you and Jan's relationship

Jackson: My older brother is friends with one of Jan's older brothers and they would always hang out. Jan and I would sometimes get dragged along. We also met Macaria and the 3 of us would hang out and shit. In high school, people change and shit. Macaria and I cut Jan off cuz we needed to build reputations. I became known as the popular bad boy and Macaria was the popular good girl. Jan was a nobody. Me and Jan's brothers were still best friends so even though I wanted to cut Jan off, I really couldn't. I fucking hate him cuz he's so cute! Guys aren't supposed to be cute!

Journalist: Wow, I can't believe that's a reason to hate someone. In chapter 5, you demand Jan for some dope. Are you into drugs or something?

Jackson: I'm an 18 year old high school popular bad boy. What do you think?

Journalist: I see. Tell us about your family

Jackson: I have a brother named Braden Flynn Thomas. He's in his 2nd year of college. He's gonna become an actor and director. Then my mom's name is Jenna Marie Thomas. She's an elementary school teacher and an awesome cook. She also works as a dance choreographer. Last, my dad's name is Brandon Thomas. He's a doctor and he's hella smart. We're all blondes

Journalist: What do you think about Star and Pando?

Jackson: I've fucking hated Star the minute I laid my eyes on him. As for Pando, I really like him. I can see us getting along in the future

Journalist: Speaking of the future, what are your plans for after graduation? You're a high school senior, after all

Jackson: I wanna become president

Journalist: Dang, what a goal. How exactly will you obtain it?

Jackson: Interning for Erik Baasc is teaching me everything I need to know

Journalist: I see. When's your birthday?

Jackson: October 28

Journalist: So a Scorpio

Jackson: Yep

Journalist: What's your favorite food?

Jackson: Talkis

Journalist: What's your favorite color?

Jackson: Yellow

Journalist: What do you like?

Jackson: Facts, adventures, challenges, skateboarding, surfing, goals

Journalist: What do you dislike?

Jackson: Things not going according to plan and being too open

Journalist: Any strengths and weaknesses?

Jackson: I make a good leader. As for weaknesses, I can't really think of any

Journalist: Any fun facts?

Jackson: I could be lying this whole time

Journalist: This is why Macaria doesn't trust you. Anyway, last question. What do you think of Dimension Hoppers so far?

Jackson: I think I'm finally getting a lot of screen time

Journalist: Thank you, Jackson Thomas, for letting us interview you! That's the end of Dimensional Interviews and don't forget to continue Dimension Hoppers!

* * *

_Next Time On Dimension Hoppers!_

_ "Alright, students!" Venus cried as she sat ontop of her desk. "So, today's the last day of school before winter break. But just because it's the last day doesn't mean you guys can slack off. Finals, remember? So, I'm supposed to tell you guys to keep your eyes on your own paper and not to cheat like a responsible teacher. Turn off all phones and put them on my desk. Bookbags in the front of the classroom. Once I see everyone's ready, I'll hand out the test, okurrr?"_

_Act 10: black cats bring good luck._

* * *

**Wassup! It's ya gurl sugarsugarrush! So, I gots some great news! My cousin is married! Because of the weddings (yep my cousin had 2 weddings back to back) some of my relatives who live in the US stayed at my house. I literally had no freetime all of last week! But, now my house is back to normal which means...fast updates again!**

** Or not...?**

**Before I tell y'all my other news, it's reference time!**

**1.) Supah Smash Bros.- Super Smash Bros. **

**2.) Tok Tiks- Tik Toks (I'm pretty sure everyone knows what Tik Tok is)**

**3.) Star's views about police officers and guns- I was litterally writting this scene when I heard gunshots from my window and I just randomly thought what if police officers had tranquilizer guns**

**4.) Gatos- Cats in Spanish (Perros is Dogs in Spanish)**

**5.) 5 stages of grief and dandelion monologues- Continuation from last chapter. The song I listened to as I typed this up was Ain't All Bad by Fantasia**

**6.) The threatening video SHHS sent that Brittney showed- It's actually from my first story on here. There is a chapter that was kinda similar to this (technically there are 2 but the original one got rewritten). This scene where the video is played is almost the exact same as the scene in the other one**

**7.) Class diss track- In my freshman year of high school, I took this class called theatre fundamentals. I remember we had to find ways to promote the theatre program or something so my class decided to make a rap about theatre and diss other classes**

**8.) "Dammit, Kyle!"- From the meme of the same name**

**9.) The whole fight scene- So, at my overprotective cousin's school (the boy is literally 2 months older than me and he's the little brother of my cousin who just got married) there was a football game. I don't remember how it started but a fight broke out. First it was with the football players, then everyone who was at the game got involved. Yooooo it was intense! Weaves were snatched, instruments were crushed, bones were broken, it was crazy! I literally thought of this and decided it would be fun if I put something like that into this story**

**And that's all! Anyway, time to tell y'all my other news.**

**So, if y'all haven't noticed, there are seasons in this story. Why? This is more like a show to me. I don't know. Maybe it's because it's a fanfic of a show? Oh well, that's just my logic. Anyway, this is season 1. Now guess what?**

**The next chapter is the season finale.**

**So I bet you people are like "eh?" Yeah, the season is ending! Which means season 2 will be coming...to be honest it depends on how lazy I am. So at the end of the next chapter, I'll explain more stuff. I also wanna do like a qa thingy. They seem like fun. In the reviews or PMs, just ask me questions and I'll answer them as best I can. No spoilers tho! I'll also put some of my own questions. Then I'll put more things in the author's note thingy. I definitely know before I post season 2 ima go back and edit the chapters. That means correct spelling, attempt to correct grammar, and add in the changes I made. Also, do you guys like it when I do Dimensional Interviews?**

**Time to close this chapter!**

**How will Macaria pay Venus back? Is a gang war starting? How complicated is Jan's family? How close are Pando and Brittney? Who exactly is Erik Baasc? All will be revealed soon! Don't forget to review or leave me a PM! Later, yo!**


	12. Season 1 Act 10

**Warning: This is a season finale so of course this chapter would be exactly 13,370 words...sorry**

* * *

_Last Time On Dimension Hoppers..._

_"So you think a god as high as myself is willing to go down to your level just to find an object higher than anyone else in the universe? Yeah, that ain't gon' happen. Hm...how do you want to die, Earthling?" Pando asked. "So you're gonna kill me because of a contract?" Jackson asked. "You know too much and I've never liked you," Pando answered with a shrug._

_"I don't think killing me would be wise," Jackson said. "And why?" Pando asked. "If I'm dead, all of your secrets will be revealed," Jackson answered. "But you'll spill them even when you're alive," Pando said. "Which is why you should sign the contract," Jackson said. Pando sighed. "Lemme see this contract."_

_Jackson walked over to the bench where his bookbag was sitting. He dug inside and pulled out a file. "This is it." He handed it to Pando who flipped through it. "Wow. I'm practically selling my soul if I sign this," he commented. "It's worth it," Jackson mused. At the end of the contract, there was a space for him to sign. That was also where he saw the signature of the creator of the contract._

_Erik Baasc._

* * *

The first thing Pando did was raise an eyebrow. "Isn't Erik Baasc the guy who's running for mayor?" "He is," Jackson answered. Pando took a sip of his Heineken. "Thanks for teling me who to kill. Ima do it right now. Later." He got up and started walking.

"We're going to kill Star Butterfly."

Pando stopped walking and turned around. "What did you just say?" "We're going to kill Star Butterfly. Do you want a reason why?" Jackson asked. Pando shook his head. "Are you for real serious about the kill Star thing?" "Does it look like I'm joking?" Jackson countered. "You right, you right. Well, if you guys are gonna kill Star, I'll let you go," Pando said.

"But aren't you and Star friends or something?" Jackson asked. "We are nowhere near friends. I want him dead but I have other things to worry about. Since you guys will be killing him, issa win win for me. I'll let you go only if you promise to keep all of this a secret. And I'm not signing the stupid contract," Pando said. "Deal," Jackson said.

* * *

_**Act 10: black cats bring good luck.**_

* * *

On Saturday morning, Star woke up to loud Christmas music playing from downstairs. "Mmmm...more sleepppp..." he groaned. Macaria entered his room, grabbed his leg that was hanging off the bed, and dragged him off until he hit the floor hard. "Ahhh! What the fuck!?" Star yelled as soon as he was on the floor. "We have Christmas decorating to do," Macaria said. Star blinked. "Christmas? What's Christmas?" Star asked.

"Do you guys not celebrate it on Mewni?" Macaria asked as she climbed onto Star's bed. Star shook his head. "Never heard of it." "I think you'll love Christmas. It's on December 25th. On Christmas, you get presents from friends and family, throw parties, eat lots of food, and many other fun things," Macaria explained. "Ohhhh! But it's December 14. How come we have to decorate today when Christmas isn't today?" Star asked. "You just do. Come on, we need help with the Christmas Tree," Macaria said as she got off his bed." "Christmas Tree...?"

He followed Macaria downstairs to the living room. There, Angie was unboxing a big, fake tree to be used as the Christmas Tree. "Ah! Star! Diosa! Help!" Angie cried. The 2 helped Angie take out the 3 sections of the tree and put them together in a corner of the living room. "Time for decorating!" Angie announced. "You guys decorate trees?" Star asked in disbelief. Macaria nodded as she tried to stop herself from laughing. Star was completely clueless.

Angie returned with 2 big containers filled with ornaments. "Alright. Decorate the tree. I'll work on decoraring the rest of the house. The stool and latter is in the garage like they usually are," Angie said before walking off. Star opened one of the containers. "We hang those sparkly, colorful balls?" He asked. "Ornaments. And yes, we do. We usually have a theme. Last year, the theme was blue, white, and silver. This year, let's make it gold, red, and white," Macaria said. Star nodded.

They started hanging the ornaments from the bottom and made their way up. Along the way, they had to get a stool for Macaria since she couldn't reach that high. When they were finished, they put white fuzz under the tree and threw some cotton all over the tree. "Why are we doing this?" Star had asked. "It's supposed to be snow," Macaria had answered.

The Christmas Tree decorating ended when they tied a sparkly red bow on the top of the tree. They stood back and admired the work. "Hm. We did good," Star said. "Oh yeah, I gotta show you something else," Macaria said. She closed the blinds in the living room and plugged in the wire that was hanging out from the bottom of the tree. Suddenly, it started glowing multiple colors. "It lights up!" Macaria cried. "Woaahh..." Star said. Macaria laughed. "Come on, let's help my mom with the decorating."

A little over 2 hours later, the Diaz household was finally decorated in red, gold, and white. "We're done! Sleep!" Star cried. Macaria grabbed his arm as he tried to run upstairs. "We have to go Christmas shopping." Star blinked. "What?" "We've been doing our shopping since Thanksgiving time but it's just been little by little. Diosa and Star, bring out all the gifts we've bough so far and I'll bring out the wrapping paper and bows," Angie said.

Macaria and Star took out the presents Angie had kept in her room and brought them to the living room. After many trips up and down the stairs, they were sitting on the floor of the living room. Angie took out a notebook which had people's names and the presents for them. "Let's see...these dolls are for Anna," Angie said, crossing out Anna's name and present in her book. Star watched as Angie and Macaria wrapped the present. "Put this under the tree," Macaria told Star, handing the newly wrapped dolls to Star.

Eventually, everything was wrapped. "Do we need to buy more stuff?" Macaria asked. Angie nodded. "Oh yeah. Come on guys! Get your jackets!" They drove down to Hill-Trank Plaza where a bunch of stores are located. "Alright, so here's $100 for the both of you. I've sent you the remaining gifts we have to buy. You guys can also buy your friends some presents," Angie said, handing them each a $100 bill. Once they recieved it, they got out of the car.

"So what do we do?" Star asked. "We buy the stuff that are left," Macaria said. As they walked, they passed by the dojo where Macaria works at. Currently, it was closed. She hasn't told Star about the incident. She doesn't really know how to tell him. Star noticed she had stopped and was looking at the dojo. "You good?" Star asked. "Yeah," Macaria said.

"Once you think about it, you haven't gone to work in a week. Now the dojo's closed? Why's it closed?" Star asked. _Cuz my boss had his eyes gouged out by your girlfriend, _Macaria thought. "I don't really know. It's my boss' life," she decided to say. _I think it's best if he doesn't know. He'll just feel bad and I don't want him to feel bad._

The first place they entered was Tarjet. "It's so red and white..." Star commented. Macaria grabbed a cart. "Let's go." "Alright. So, we need to go to the kids' section to buy some toys," Macaria said. Star, who was pushing the cart, was looking around. "You know, we could go to Quest Buy." "Quest Buy?" Macaria asked. Star nodded. "We can get your cousins cool things there!" "Did you forget you're banned from there? Last time I went I got into some trouble. The officer dude told me to never let you go there again," Macaria said. "But all this stuff are lameeeeeee!" Star cried. "You're acting like a kid yourself! No, we are not going to Quest Buy!" Macaria cried.

"Yo! Diosa! Star!" They heard someone cry. They turned around and saw Jan with 2 little boys sitting in the cart. "Wassup, homie!" Star cried, running over to Jan. "My brothers and I got kicked out of our house cuz we haven't done any Christmas shopping so here we are. These are 2 of my brothers. Say hi, Deji and Freeko!" Jan cried. The 2 boys hopped out the cart. "Hiiiiiii!" "Kai! I want that Nurf gun!" "Fuck off, Jay!" 2 other boys cried. "Those 2 fighting over there are my little brothers Jay and Kai," Jan said.

An older boy lifted Kai and Jay up with no problem. "Cut this shit out!" He cried. "That one is my older brother Tai," Jan said. "Yo, where are the others?" Tai asked Jan. "They should be at the other stores," Jan answered. "How many brothers do you have?" Star asked. "11. Counting me that makes 12. I'm practically the middle child," Jan answered. "Woaaaa..." Star said.

"Good, you can help us with our Christmas shopping. I don't know what type of toys little boys like," Macaria said. "Yooooo! Cookee has Sunbucks! I want Sunbucks!" Freeko yelled, running off. The rest of the brothers ran off. Cookee, the older brother who had Sunbucks, noticed his brothers charging towards him so he ran off. "Ahhh! Leave me alone!"

Macaria, Star, and Jan walked over to the kids' section. "Alright. Little boys like guns and videogames. Baby boys like cars and bouncy balls," Jan said. Star pulled out his Dimensional Scissors. "Star! Put those away!" Macaria cried. "We have to get your cousins the best gift ever! These gifts suck! Let's go to Quest Buy!" Star cried. "But, what about Jan!?" Macaria cried. Star realized that Jan was watching them. "Shit..."

They slowly turned around and saw Jan with stars in his eyes. "So. Fucking. Cool! Let's go to Quest Buy!" Macaria face palmed. "Yeaahhh!" Star cried. Star cut into the air, creating a portal. "Star! You're banned from Quest Buy!" Macaria cried. "It's fine! Let's go, Jan!" Star cried before jumping into the portal. "Yaaaaa!" Jan cried, jumping into the portal as well. Macaria looked around before she jumped into the portal.

"Now we are back in the universal shopping mall! Quest Buy!" Star announced. "You're supposed to keep a low profile!" Macaria scolded. "So where do we buy kids' toys?" Jan asked. "Hahahahaha! I don't know!" Star laughed. Jan laughed along with him. "YOU DON'T KNOW!?" Macaria yelled. Star quickly put his hands up. "Um...oops?" "Where's the map!?" Macaria cried. Star pointed to an area with a holographic model of Quest Buy.

Macaria stomped over to the model and the boys quickly followed her. "This map is confusing..." Macaria mumbled. "Of course it is. Quest Buy is meant to be confusing," Star said. "History time!" Jan cried.

"So, the old Quest Buy is completely different from this Quest Buy. The old Quest Buy was a place in Avalonia with many shops and was all confusing and shit. But, that Quest Buy went out of business. Then, the Magic High Commission decided a universal shopping mall is needed so they created this Quest Buy! Yada yada yada, any dimension that's part of the Double U has a few stores in here which leads to that dimension's store," Star explained. "The end got me lost. What's the Double U and what do you mean stores leads to that dimension's store?" Macaria asked.

"The Double U is short for the Universal Union. Not all dimensions are part of it. The ones who are not part of it either don't want to be or are not advanced enough to know it even exists, like Earth. In universal standards, Earth is still stuck in the Stone Ages. And remember the time you came here? You entered the Blacksmith's Lair. You weren't in Quest Buy anymore. You were in Edlyn!" Star explained. "Oh," Macaria simply answered.

"Hey! Isn't that Star the Destroyer?" Some being announced. Everyone who was nearby stopped walking and quickly turned to look dead at Star. "Yo it is!" "Why's he here?" "Isn't he banned from here?" "He's with humans!" "How are humans here!?" "You want kids' stuff? Let's get you some kids' stuff! Let's bounce!" Star cried. He grabbed Macaria's hand and ran off. Jan followed.

"Yo! Where sre we going!?" Macaria cried as they ran. "Pixie Playhouse! I have absolutely no idea if they sell kids' toys there but it is an indoor playground for kids! Maybe we can go there and figure out where the kids' toys are!" Star cried. "Cool, we get to see pixies!" Jan cried. "Star the Destroyer! You're under arrest!" Some officers yelled, running after them. "We have to lose them first!" Star cried. "Can you do magic?" Jan asked. "With the Wand of Mewni, yes!" Star answered. "Take it out and use it then!" Jan cried. "Bro, I broke that shit!" Star cried. Jan face palmed.

After running seemingly in circles, they lost the officers and entered Pixie Playhouse. "Welcome, my dudes, to Pixie Playhouse! We are also now currently in Pixtopia!" Star announced. "This ain't no store, homie..." Jan started. "This is a forrest..." Macaria finished. The place was practically an echanted forrest with cute pixies running around and playing with the kids. "Pixtopia is a forrest place so of course Pixie Playhouse is one. Anyway, I know a pixie who can help. She works here part time. Also, this place is perfect for hiding from the officers," Star said.

As they walked deeper into the forrest, Macaria and Jan watched as extraterrestrial children played around. "That's so cute. Children who are completely different races are getting along with each other so well. Meanwhile on Earth children of different races don't even get along cuz one race always has to be supreme than all the others," Jan said.

"Pixie Princess!" Star suddenly cried. A tiny pixie glared at Star from the tree branch she was sunbathing in. "Star, you're dead to me," she simply responded. "But you owe me, remember?" Star asked. "And how exactly?" The pixie princess asked. "Remember the time when your mom tried to send you to _that _place?" Star asked. The pixie princess blushed and flew off the branch. She transformed herself to normal size and curtsied.

"So, this is Pixie Princess Gwiazda Motyl Wrozka Krol of Pixtopia. I call her Wee Wee," Star introduced. "No, he doesn't cuz if he calls me that one more time, his body will be chopped into 1,001 pieces," Gwiazda said, glaring at Star who nervously laughed. "So, why are you with humans? They don't know that all of this exists. Are they even supposed to be here?" She then asked.

"You heard about Mewni's attack, right?" Star asked. "Who hasn't?" Gwiazda answered. "How did it end?" Star asked. "King Rivarious Butterfly happened. Did you flee or something cuz the only thing I heard of you after the incident was you going to the Dominus Cloister" Gwiazda said. "A lot happened but all you need to know is I was sent to Earth," Star answered. "Ohhhh," Gwiazda responded.

"Hi, I'm Macaria Albina Diaz Villanueva of Earth. Yeah, where do we buy kids' toys?" Macaria asked, hoping to find the place quickly before the officers come in the forrest. "Oh! Let me write down some instructions!" Gwiazda answered. She took out an electric blue pen and wrote instructions in midair. "That's possible?" Jan asked in shock. Star nodded. "Yeah, and you can move the writting around. You can move it to you arm, bag, whatever." "Aliens are so cool!" Jan cried.

When Gwiazda was done, she put the writting on the sleeve of Macaria's jacket. "Follow those directions and you'll find yourself at Imagination Studios." "Thanks! Let's go!" Macaria cried. She, Jan, and Star snuck out of Pixie Playhouse and looked at the directions on Macaria's jacket. "Wow. That's complicated," Jan said. "To be honest," Star said. "There he is!" They heard someone yelled. They looked up and saw an officer. "And now we run!" Star yelled, running off. Macaria and Jan followed.

They kept on running until they arrived at Imagination Studios. "What dimension are we in now?" Macaria asked. "I have no idea. I've never been in here?" Star answered. The place was space gray with circular space gray platforms all over the place. The 3 of them watched as someone created an item using holographic screens. The item they created then appeared on the platform. "Wish we had that on Earth..." Jan mused.

"Hello, how my I help you?" An employee asked. "We wanna use that thing!" Star cried, pointing to the platforms. "Come over here to this station with me," the employee said, walking off. They followed. They soon found themselves at a large circular table where a lot of employees with holographic tablets were sitting and helping customers. The employee they were with sat down.

"So, what items are you planning on making?" The employee asked. "We need some toys for children. They range between the ages of a few months to 10. Also, they're boys," Macaria answered. "Alright. That will be Đ100,000 please," the employee said. Macaria blinked. "How much is that in Earth money?" Jan whispered to Star. "Đ1 is about $100," Star whispered back. Macaria heard it. "All that money for some kids' toys!?" She cried. "Imagination Studios is high quality. High quality means lots of money. Lots of money means rich rich," the employee said. "This is the type of place you'll see Pando in..." Star commented.

"Is there another place where we can get kids' toys for a lot cheaper?" Macaria asked. "Go to Barbie Tingz," the employee answered. "And where is that exactly?" Macaria asked. The employee wrote the directions with a pen and placed it on the sleeve of Jan's jacket. "Thank you, come again!" The employee cried.

The 3 of them left Imagination Studios. "Can we just go back to Earth, go to Toys R We, and buy some toys there? Cuz we been doing some unnecessary running around," Macaria asked. "Diosa. Imagine being like, 10 on Christmas morning. You open your present, only to discover some lame toy that everyone has. Kids, especially little boys, want cool toys. This place is the perfect place to buy them!" Jan explained. Macaria sighed. _How did my perfectly normal day turn into this...!?_

Eventually, they entered Barbie Tingz. To quickly describe it, it was a colorful toystore. "Finally!" Macaria cried. "Go crazy," Star said. Macaria and Jan ran around the store, buying what they need. Finally, they were paying for the toys. "Đ250," the employee said. Macaria and Jan looked at Star. He pulled out a Đ500 bill. "Oh. Forgot I had this in my pocket," he said as he handed the employee the bill. Once Star got his change back, the items quickky turned into a tiny cube.

"What happened?" Jan asked, picking up the cube. "It's like shopping bags but not. If you want the items, just throw the cube into the air and it'll revert," Star explained. "Star. Scissors. Now," Macaria demanded. Star gave Macaria his Dimensional Scissors. She opened a portal. "I'm not about to go to intergalactic jail because of you." "Didn't you say thay earlier?" Star asked. Macaria pushed him him before jumping in herself. Jan followed.

They found themselves back in the toy aisle in Tarjet. Jan threw the cube in the air and the futuristic toys they just bought reverted. "So, ima keep my toys in my cart. You guys keep your toys. Bye and thanks!" Jan cried. Star waved as Jan walked off with the toys for his little brothers. "I wonder if my mom will believe we bought this with our money combined," Macaria said.

* * *

"Alright, ya little shits. So, finals are starting tomorrow an-" "Wait, finals are tomorrow!?" Jan cried, interrupting Miss Skullnick. She glared at Jan before continuing what she was saying. "And here's the schedule for finals. Tomorrow is 1st period finals. The rest of the school day will be weird as fuck. Like, classes will be short. Wednesday is 6th and 7th period finals. If y'all have lunch and study hall in 6th period, y'all can come in late but y'all need a pass and a ride. Thursday is 4th and 5th period finals. If y'all have lunch and study hall in 4th period, y'all can also come in late but y'all need a pass and a ride. If y'all have lunch and study hall in 5th period, y'all can leave early but y'all need a pass and a ride. Friday is 2nd and 3rd period finals. All y'all better be in school cuz there are no lunch breaks and study halls in 2nd and 3rd period. So, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday are all half days. Come in at 7am, leave at 11:30am. After this week it's winter break so I don't have to see any of y'all 'till January."

_Wow. She said y'all 10 times. She reminds me of Hekapoo, _Star thought. "So, this is 1st period. Your finals are tomorrow so private study session. I'm gonna buy me some noodles. Later," Miss Skullnick said before walking out the classroom. "Yo, what are finals?" Star asked Macaria. "They're like these big tests at the end of the semester that has everything you've learned this semester. You have to pass them or you'll have to retake the class again," Macaria answered. "And ima get a bigger score than Cari this time," Brittney said.

"Good luck with that," Macaria said. "It's true! The other 3 years I had no idea what was going on. Now, I do and ima be number one cuz I am number one!" Brittney cried. "Really now?" Macaria responded. "In fact, I'll start cramming right now!" Brittney cried. She put in her AirPods, took out a textbook, and started cramming. "Hm. I finally got her focused on something," Macaria said.

"Do we have to take the finals too? Cuz we literally just came here last month," Onwa asked. "Yeah, you guys do," Macaria answered. "How are we supposed to pass if we do not know anything?" Anya asked. "Easy. We cheat," Pando answered. Macaria blinked. "Qué?" "It's impossible for us to learn everything that was taught this semester in 1 day so we have no choice but to cheat. The problem is to find the perfect idiot to cheat off of," Pando answered. "What about Jan? He's a wise guy," Star suggested. "Nooooo! Let's try Dio-" Jan stopped talking when he saw Macaria glaring at him. "We'll cheat off Jackie Lynn," he whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Star whispered back. "Cuz he's right there. Tomorrow we have this class for finals so we can cheat off of him. We'll figure out what to do for the rest of the week," Jan whispered. "Ohhhhhh! See? Isn't Jan the Human so wise?" Pando whispered.

* * *

Once 1st period finals were over, everyone was already drained. "I can't believe you guys tried to cheat off me!" Jackson cried. Pando simply flicked him off. "I do this every year. You shouldn't be surprised," Jackson said. "I came here late so I kinda had to," Star answered.

Pando thought about what Jackson had told him last Friday night. _Looks can really be deceiving. _"Yo! I'm so tired and we only did 1 final so far!" Jan cried. "Chillax, I gotchu!" Pando cried. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag of pills. "Take these pills and you'll feel great." "So you're a drug dealer now?" Macaria asked. "Hop off. Anything for money," Brittney said.

Like Miss Skullnick said, the rest of the classes were short. Teachers tried to cram everything in the little class time they had. Pando, meanwhile, made a lot of money off his drugs. "Jan, you shouldn't have told Syree about the whole drug business," Star said after school. The two were working at Ordinary Store.

"I gotta help a homie in need. He wanted fast money," Jan answered. "The guy's loaded. He's just stupidly stubborn," Star told him. "Yo, so I wanna see if I'm right about something," Jan said. "Shoot," Star said. "You, Syree, Ayaja, Ajanaye, and Miss Kanaan ain't human," Jan said. Star started clapping. "Woaaahhh! Correct!" He then told him about everything from what beings they are to their missions on Earth. Jan took notes with complete interest.

* * *

On Thursday night, Macaria was locked in her room. Tomorrow was her 2nd and 3rd period finals. They also happen to be the classes she wasn't all that strong in. Nobody was going to distract her. Her door was locked and her earbuds were blasting music into her ears.

Star, meanwhile, was playing with Jinx on the couch in the living room as he watched some Spangebob Squareponts. Jinx meowed. "Hahahaha, I wish I can understand what you're saying," Star said. Star, who was lying on the couch, lifted Jinx up in the air. "Hmmm...what if we get some lazer puppies to keep you company? Cuz you're always here alone whenever Marco and I are at school, practice, work, or hanging out with people."

He then sat up and started to stroke Jinx's fur. "Marco's not nagging me for once. Where is she?" He put Jinx on his head and went upstairs. Once he made it up, he walked up to Macaria's bedroom door. "Marco?" He cried as he knocked on her door. He tried to open it but found out it was locked. He heard the faint sound of music from the other side. "She having a party in there? Without me!? Skyblade!" He cried. He summoned his iconic sword and kicked Macaria's door down.

"Star, what the fuck!?" Macaria yelled, jumping up. Star looked around. "Where's the party?" "What party?" Macaria asked with annoyance. "I heard music," Star answered. Macaria face palmed. "I'm studying and music helps me concentrate." "Ohhhh..." Star realized as his sword disappeared. "Yo, shouldn't you be studying?" Macaria asked. "It's more like I don't know what to do. Tests on Mewni were quests. If you complete the quest, you pass the test. If you don't complete it, you fail the test. In the 2 months I've been here, I've discovered tests don't work like that. Study? What's that?" Star explained as he took Jinx off his head.

Macaria thought about what he said. "True...I keep on forgetting you do things differently on Mewni. I gots an idea! Why don't I tutor you?" She suggested, taking Jinx from Star's arms. "Tutor?" Star asked. Macaria nodded. "I can't teach to save my life but maybe I can help out somehow."

A few minutes later, the living room was decorated with notebooks, textbooks, worksheets, pillows, binders, blankets, and a few snacks and drinks. "You don't do the practice sheets the teachers give you?" Macaria asked as she went through his binder. "There's no point in doing them since you don't have to turn them in," Star answered. Macaria sighed. "Still, you should do them. They can help you. So what classes do you have finals for tomorrow?"

"US government and forensics. You?" Star asked. "Psychology and forensics," Macaria answered. "Let's see, you and Brittney have psychology together. Pando and I have US government together. Then me, you, Pando, his Ikenga, Brittney, Jan, and Pretty Boy Jackie have forensics together..." Star pondered out loud. "Yeah...what are you planning?" Macaria asked. "You took the AP US government final yesterday, right?" Star asked. Macaria nodded. "Good! Tell me all the answers!" Star cried.

Macaria slapped him. "Owwww! What was that for!?" Star cried, rubbing his aching cheek. "It's called discipline! You are gonna pass your last 2 finals the right way!" Macaria cried. "Whyyy!?" Star cried.

An hour later, they decided to take a break. They were watching ITT with the lights off. Obviously they were using 321 Movies. "Yo, why's this so creepy?" Star asked. "I's a horror movie so of course it's scary," Macaria said, resting her head on Star's shoulder. "Hahahaha, scardey cat," Star said, resting his head on Macaria's head.

"You're not scared?" Macaria asked. "Nope. I'm always going on all sorts of adventures so I see a lot of things. Not many things scare me anymore. Besides, Mewmans are raised from birth to fear nothing," Star answered. "Really? But fear keeps you alive and helps you get stronger. How come you guys aren't allowed to fear anything?" Macaria asked. "Cuz it brings out the human in us. If you haven't noticed, extraterrestrials don't like humans. Y'all are destructive creatures. Us Mewmans are half human and half god. Obviously we wanna be more god like. Gods don't fear anything. You seen Pando? I've never seen him scared in my entire life and I've known him since forever. Fear is what makes a human," Star explained.

"Fear _is_ what makes a human. Humans do everything with fear. I guess that's why humans are destructive creatures. We destroy everything because we're so fearful. We destroy our planet. We destroy our cultures. We destroy our beliefs. We destroy each other. We destroy ourselves." Macaria yawned before she continued. "But all you aliens do is look at the bad things that we do and jump to conclusions. Humans can also be gentle creatures. It's just that we're way too scared."

"Aiit, Macaria the Human. I'll be your knight in shining armor. If anything makes you scared, just run into my arms. I'll protect you. I'll always have your back. I'll never let you feel lonely," Star said. "If you ever leave me I'll come after you and nag you 100× worse," Macaria said. "Do we need to make a contract?" Star asked. "I don't think we'll need a paper contract. Pinkie promise?" Macaria asked with a yawn. "Sleep," Star told her. "No. I wanna finish the movie," Macaria said. Star smiled. "Fine but if you sleep I get to draw on your face!"

A minute later, Macaria had passed out. Star grabbed a marker to draw on her face. As he took off the cap, he looked at her face. Then, he put the cap on, leaned down, and kissed her forehead.

"My Aphrodite."

* * *

Jinx snuck out of the Diaz household and walked around Echo Creek. As he wondered, he found himself in front of the great Wong Estate. After staring at the golden gates, he decided to check it out.

Brittney's room has always been messy or, in her words, an "organized mess". However tonight, even she'll agree her room is a mess. She walked out of her bathroom in a simple short sleeves over sized purple and black jersey, white fuzzy slippers, and her hair done with some of it tied up into a bun. She titlted her head in confusion. "How...?" She then heard giggling. "Hello? Who's in my room? I'll call security!" She cried. She then heard giggling coming from 2 other people.

"Shhh! You guys are laughing too loud!"

"You're a bad whisperer! She can hear you!"

"Are we caught?"

Brittney suddenly felt annoyed. "Ya Ting. Ya Ling. Ya Jing. Out." 3 identical 7 year old girls left their hiding spots and ran over to Brittney. "Hi sisterrrrrr!" They cried. "Why are you guys here?" Brittney asked. "Our mommy wants to talk to your mommy," Ya Ling answered. "Ok, that's nice! Go play with someone else! I gotta study!" Brittney cried as she pushed her triplet half sisters to the door. "But nobody wants to play with us!" Ya Ting cried. "Because nobody likes you guys!" Brittney cried.

"I'm gonna throw a fit!" Ya Ting decided. "No, don't throw a fit!" Brittney cried. "Ooooo, you're in big trouble! Ting Ting's gonna throw a fit!" Ya Ling cried. "Girls. Leave. Pleeeeaaaasssseeeee!" Brittney begged. "Sorry," Ya Jing said. Ya Ting started screaming and banging her fists on the floor. _I have to cram ao I can beat Cari! I can't be dealing with these brats! Why aren't they back in England like they supposed to be!? _Brittney took her phone and quickly texted Pando.

_Me: come to my house_

_Me: now_

_Me: ima bout to die_

_King: can i kill the person whos bothering u?_

_Me: no theyre family_

_Me: more like half family but who cares_

_Me: juat come here and bring your ssisters_

_King: i gotchu, queen_

A few minutes later, Pando climbed up her balcony and knocked on the balcony door. Brittney ket him in. "Where are your sisters?" Brittney asked. "They got distracted but they'll be here soon," Pando answered. They noticed the triplets where staring dead at Pando. "Oh. These are my stepsisters," Brittney answered. "Half sisters," Ya Ling corrected. Brittney rolled her eyes. "Ya Ting, Ya Ling, and Ya Jing. If you want their English names, they're Annabelle, Mirabelle, and Isabelle." "But we want to be called by our Chinese names so we can represent our culture!" Ya Ting cried.

"Ya Ting is the annoying one, Ya Ling is the smart ass one, and Ya Jing is the quiet one," Brittney said. "What's your Chinese name?" Pando asked. "Oh, it-" Brittney quickly covered Ya Ling's mouth. "It doesn't matter." "Why can't I know? What happened to our alliance?" Pando asked playfully. "I called you here to watch these demons," Brittney said. Suddenly the Ikenga entered the room through the balcony. Pando smirked. Brittney sighed. "Fineeeee. Your sisters can watch them."

Pando and Brittney walked over to Brittney's private living room which has purple couches, black pillows, a tv, some speakers, a few mirrors, a purple punching bag in the corner of the room, a black book shelf with books, a black coffee table with a fuzy purple carpet under, a black circular table filled with all sorts of stuffed animals, a wall filled with graffiti, and a mini kitchen which had a black kitchen island. On the coffee table were all the stuff Brittney needed to study.

"You're actually serious about this study thing," Pando said. "Duh. Gotta be number one," Brittney answered. "Yo, gimme some boxing gloves," Pando said. "Aiit," Brittney answered, going to the kitchen. "What's your Chinese name? How come you don't want people to know?" Pando asked. "Cuz I dunno. I just don't," Brittney said with a shrug. She found purple boxing gloves so she threw them over to Pando who caught them. "It's Jia Li," Brittney said. "That's cute," Pando said. "You tryna be smooth now?" Brittney asked. "It's true though. I really think Jia Li is cute. Should I start calling you that?" Pando asked as he put on the gloves.

Brittney watched as he beat the punching bag. "Why's the first thing you do whenever you come over is punch my punching bag?" "Cuz it's one of the greatest things ever invented in the whole universe!" Pando answered.

Brittney turned on the tv to an online shopping channel. Pando noticed this so he stopped beat boxing and walked over to Brittney. "What's that?" He asked. "Online shopping," Brittney answered. Pando blinked. "You can buy stuff through the tv?" Brittney smiled and nodded her head. "Woaa..." Pando replied, jumping over the backrest of the couch to sit down with her.

"I can't decide whether to buy this or not..." Brittney told him. "Duh. Buy it," Pando answered as he took off the gloves. "Oh? Really?" Brittney asked. Pando nodded. Almost an hour later, Brittney and Pando had bought their final thing through the tv and were now playing chess on the floor.

After a few moves, Brittney was in checkmate. "Already!?" She cried. "Hehehehehe, I'm god," Pando said. Brittney sighed as she looked for ways to get herself out of checkmate. Pando studied her from his side on the floor. As soon as she got herself out, he decided to be his straightforward self.

"I'm not human."

Brittney looked up. "What?" "I been wanting to tell you this but we're not supposed to tell humans our true identity. It ain't safe for both parties," Pando answered, making his move. Brittney had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. Pando sensed it.

"I'm not from Earth. I'm from a place called Woolandia where Wargods called Woos live. I'm the Wargod of the Stars Prince Kpakpando Mufasa Amadioha Eze. I'm also the future God of War," he explained. Brittney made her move without saying anything. "I know I just met you, but I have the feeling I can completely trust you with everything. Even my own life. Crazy, ain't it?" Pando said.

Brittney flipped her body around so she was laying on her back and looking up at the ceiling. "So you're a god, right? Why would you trust me with everything?" She asked. "Ion know. Maybe cuz we're similar?" Pando answered, laying on his back.

"I don't think it's a good idea to trust me," Brittney slowly said. "Cuz you can't trust anyone yourself," Pando said. "...yeah," Brittney admitted. "That's how it be," Pando said. "Ever since you were born, you were raised to be strong, to never show weakness, and that everyone is an enemy. You've been hurt over and over but you never let it show. Instead, you pretend it doesn't matter. All those times you wanted to break down and cry you had to stop yourself. Tears don't exist for you. You have friends and family but you still feel alone. There's nobody who you can really be yourself with. You have a legacy to live up to and soon you'll take over a whole empire where every corner to turn is deception. When you take it over, that's when you'll really be alone. You don't wanna be alone but there's nothing you can do about it. That's just life." Brittney explained. "Yeah," Pando said.

Brittney clapped her hands and the lights went off. The little dots on the ceiling started to twinkle as if it was the starry night sky. She sat up and looked up at the ceiling. "The stars have always calmed me down. It's like they're telling me to keep on breathing. I know my problems don't compare to the problems other people who are completely different from me are facing but still. I'm me. They're them. We all suffer, just differently so technically, we're all still the same. People are just too dumb to realize that."

Pando sat up and sat back to back with her. "Your ancestors are watching from the stars above and they're guiding you the best they can. All you gotta do is keep on moving forward and just do you. It won't be perfect but who gives a fuck? You don't have to be perfect, you just have to be right."

"Didn't expect you to be the type to say something deep," Brittney commented. "Jia Li," Pando started, sounding serious. "What?" Brittney asked. "There will come a time when I can't be by your side physically," Pando answered. "What do you mean? You're going back to Woolandia soon?" Brittney asked. "I don't know, but most likely I'll end up dead. Ima trust you with everything. As my queen, you have to continie with my legacy," Pando answered.

Brittney turned around so she was facing Pando's back. "I don't get it. Elaborate?" Brittney asked. "I have no idea. You know when I said I feel like I can trust you with completely everything, even my life? When I'm gone, I'm trusting you with everything," Pando answered, leaning back so he can lay on Brittney's lap. "I'm lost now. The king has to be there. If the king's gone, what will happen?" Brittney asked, looking down at Pando. "Just trust me," Pando simply answered as he closed his eyes. "You're not making any sense," Brittney mumbled in frustration. "You'll understand when it comes. Even I don't understand. I'm only saying what the stars told me," Pando said.

"Aren't you scared?" Brittney asked. "I don't get scared cuz I know my ancestors got my back and gods don't get scared. It ain't possible. Besides, I have someone who believes in me. That's all I need," Pando said. "And I know you believe in me," Brittney said. "Always," Pando said. He opened his eyes and looked at Brittney who was still looking down at him. He reached over to touch her cheeks with both hands. Brittney blushed. He brought her head down inch by inch as her face grew hotter.

"Also I beat you in chess."

"What!?" Brittney cried. She looked at the chessboard which was to the side. Like he had just told her, he beat her. She pushed him off her lap. "Are you serious!?" The doors opened, revealing the Ikenga and the triplets. "Why are my sisters' mouths ducktaped? Why are they tied up?" Brittney asked. "They wouldn't shut up or causing trouble," Anya started. "So we decided to disipline them," Onwa finished. "Wait, you don't do that?" Pando asked. "Of course not!" Brittney cried.

* * *

Jinx left the Wong Estate and continued his nighttime stroll. Soon he arrived at the Ordonia Household and decided to check it out.

"COOKEE NO!" Jan yelled. He, 10 year old Freeko, and 13 year old Kai started attacking the 22 year old. "Leave me alone! Why you people always attacking me!?" Cookee yelled. "Guys, cut it out," 20 year old Chiko said as he entered the room with 19 year old Tai. "What happened?" Tai asked. "He beat us at FAFI!" Kai cried. "Ok, and?" Tai asked. "You're heartless so you wouldn't understand!" Freeko cried. 6 year old Jay and 8 year old Deji were both playing Maario Kart on the Switch. 15 year old Nathie walked in with a bag of chips and sat with Jan, Freeko, Kai, and Cookee. "Where's Vivo?" Nathie asked, referring to their eldest brother. "Probably sleeping with some chick," 24 year old Tello said as he walked in with 4 year old Kiko on his shoulders. "I'm back~!" 25 year old Vivo announced, entering the house with a bottle of Tequila.

"Why you always drunk whenever we see you, man?" Chiko asked Vivo. Vivo simply flicked him off before falling flat on the floor. Jay, Deji, and Freeko ran over to bother Vivo. "Maybe he got into a fight with his girlfriend again," Tello said. "Yo, Pranpriya is always kicking him out for the dumb shit he does. What if they break up?" Tai said. "That means we can't play with baby Lalisa!" Cookee realized. All 12 of the boys grew silent.

"Vivo! Get up and get yo shit together! You can't loose Priya!" Nathie yelled, kicking Vivo's side. "What did you two fight about anyway?" Jan asked. "Lalisa's birthday's on Christmas, right? So I wanna do something special for my little girl, but Priya's going to Thailand to see family and she's taking Lisa with her!" Vivo cried through his drunken slurs. "So you went off on her without thinking, as usual," Tai concluded. Vivo simply nodded his head.

"When are they leaving?" Kai asked. "Tomorrow night," Vivo answered. "You gotta apologize to her," Cookee said. "I'm inpatient and hot tempered. She's stubborn and feisty. It won't be easy," Vivo said. "Chillax. We will prove the Ordonia Curse wrong!" Kai cried. Nathie flicked Kai's forehead. "We don't mention the curse inside this house, remember?"

The Ordonia curse was simple: women, especially the women they love, will leave their life. Months after Kiko was born, their mother left them, remarried another man, and is now trying to get every single member of the Ordonia's arrested somehow. Their sister Adorabella was senslessly killed during a gang war a few years ago. Tello's ex-wife Talia cheated on him with another man and even invited him to their wedding, offering him something he can't refuse. The brothers' relationships with girls just end up suffering one way or another. Vivo's complicated relationship with Pranprika at first looked like it will fall victim to the curse but after the birth of Lalisa, it seemed like they might be able to break the curse.

"Alright! Let's plan an apology date for Vivo!" Nathie announced. All of the biys, including the younger ones, started putting out ideas. After a while, they started falling alseep one by one. The only ones awake were Jan and Chiko. Jan was playing on the Switch while Chiko was watching an anime on his phone. After a while, Chiko took off his headphones.

"Jan, I keep on forgetting you're about to graduate! How old are you again?" He asked. "17," Jan answered. "What are you gonna study in college?" Chiko asked. "I'm not going to college," Jan answered without looking up from the Switch. "Janny, why?" Chiko asked. "Dad doesn't think I should cuz he thinks it's just a waste of time and money. Besides, I just don't think it's necessary," Jan answered. "Boi, this is America," Chiko said. "I know, I know. But like, I've always been a go-with-the-flow-YOLO type of guy. I don't really get committed to things. I don't get good grades. I'm not in extracurricular stuff. Family has always revolved me. I've seen enough family members leave already. Ima stay here and protect y'all," Jan explained.

"You're only the middle child. That's not your job. That's Vivo's job. Jan, I just don't want you to feel as if you've wasted your whole life. I want you to leave this place, have a steady and high paying career, have a beautiful family, be rich rich of course, and to be free," Chiko said. "I just don't know. College has never really been on my mind," Jan concluded. Chiko sighed and stood up. "Ima put these idiots to bed. After winter break, ima go back to college. By that time, you're gonna tell me the career you have in mind."

Once Chiko was done dragging their brothers to their rooms and was in his room himself, Jan put the Switch down and sighed. _Future. I hate that word. I don't have goals or any shit like that. Will I actually stay here for the rest of my life? All because I don't have anything in mind to plan for the future? I'm just unable to think about my future. Whenever I do, I see absolutely nothing. All of my brothers have dreams and they set goals to reach their dreams. Me? I have nothing. My future is nothing. Everything about me is nothing._

He rolled off the couch, grabbed his skateboard, and left the house. As he rode around on his skateboard, Jinx followed him. After riding for a while, Jan noticed a familiar blondie sitting on a bench. "Jackson?" Jan asked. Jackson turned around and flicked him off. Jan rolled his eyes and sat next to Jackson. "I thought you hate me," Jackson said. "I do. I'm just in a fucked up mood," Jan answered, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"...you...wanna talk about it?" Jackson asked. "Nope," Jan bluntly answered. "You haven't asked why I'm out here at this time," Jackson said. "I did. You flicked me off," Jan said. "Oh. Well, I'm here cuz my house is haunted," Jackson said. "Haunted? How exactly?" Jan asked. "You gotta see it to believe it," Jackson answered.

Jan was suddenly conflicted. He strongly dislikes Jackson with a burning passion. At the same time, he really likes supernatural stuff. 2 miniature Jans appeared on each shoulder. One Jan was dressed like an angel. The other Jan was dressed as a demon. "Don't go to Jackson's house. I understand it's important to be nice to everyone around you and all but this is Jackson Lynn Thomas. He is a very untrustworthy person," Angel Jan said. "Shut the fuck up! It's creepy shit! Janny mah boi, forgive and forget Jackie Lynn for now. We get to see some creepy shit!" Demon Jan cried. "Let me see then," Jan told Jackson. Angel Jan face palmed while Demon Jan jumped up and down.

"Welp. We're here," Jackson announced as soon as they were in front the perfect looking Thomas Household. The boys slowly went in through the front door. The tv in the living room was playing some cartoon with the volume down. "Fuck. Forgot to turn off the tv," Jackson said. Jan followed Jackson to the living room and saw that his notebooks were on the table. _He musta been studying, _Jan noted.

The image on the tv then showed a person with a black cloak over his head. "Don't touch the remote..." the voice said in a monstrous voice. Jackson quickly put his hands up. The image on the tv went back to the cartoon. "See!?" Jackson cried. The lights started turning on and off. "Woah. This place really is haunted," Jan commented. In the corner of the room was the cloak figure holding a chain saw. "Wow. Cloak Dude is standing in the corner with a chain saw now," Jan said. "What!?" Jackson cried. He turned around and saw the figure. The saw was then turned on and the figure started runnjng towards them with the saw.

"Ahhhhhh!" Jackson yelled. He quickly grabbed Jan's arm and ran to the front door. "Why's the door not opening!?" Jackson cried as he tried to open the door. Cloak Dude was coming closer to them so Jackson grabbed Jan's arm again and they both ran upstairs. Jackson was honestly horrified. Jan, meanwhile, was enjoying this.

They ran into Jackson's room and Jackson locked the door behind them. "Start moving heavy things to the door!" Jackson cried. He and Jan got to work pushing thr heaviest things they could move to the door. After a while, the flopped down onto the bed in exhaustion.

"Yo, it's been ages since I been in your room," Jan commented. "Yeah, it was before you started hating me. Seriously though, what's there to hate about me? Ima likeable guy, " Jackson asked. "You're a player. You're toxic. You manipulate people. You betray people. You use people. You lie all the damn time. Should I go on?" Jan listed. "No. But you seriously think that about me?" Jackson asked. Jan gave hin an unamused look as his answer. "Ok, so yeah. Those traits _might _be true," Jackson admited.

Jan crossed his arms. "You know they're bad traits but why do you not try to change?" "It's funny how people judge you based on your flaws and the bad things about you. Nobody looks for the good things. And apparently to be 'likeable' you have to like and be like what everyone likes. It's plain stupid to me. Hate me all you want, I don't give a fuck. I have my goals and I'm willing to do anything to reach my goals, with or without you," Jackson explained.

"Don't you feel lonely?" Jan asked. Jackson thought about it. "Nope. Not really. It's just me, myself, and I. I'm good." "But people hate you. And sometimes, you need people to help you reach your goals," Jan said. "People come. People go. I don't get people like you," Jackson said. "What do you mean?" Jan asked.

"You're always nice to everyone and shit. It's fucking annoying. By next year, more than half of those people you call 'friends' won't even be with you. That shit pisses me off," Jackson answered. "You're always worrying about the future. I always focus on the present," Jan said. "That's bullshit. What about when the future becomes the present? What will you do?" Jackson asked. "Just continue living. Life's unpredictable like that," Jan answered.

"And this is why I hate you. You never make goals. You just go with the flow," Jackson said. "Cuz if I worry about the future, I wouldn't know what to do in the present. The present is happening now. And besides, life is wayyy too damn short. I just enjoy life and its moments," Jan explained. Jackson rolled his eyes. "We're high school seniors. We have to worry about our futures," he said. "I know," Jan answered.

"Ah. Now I know why you was in a bad mood," Jackson realized. "You do?" Jan asked. "Yeah. We were once close to the point we took baths together. I still kinda know how your mind works. I still don't like your 'go with the flow' logic but you've lasted this long. I make goals and I've lasted this long. We have our differences. That's what makes us human. Just continue what you're doing and you'll find your path," Jackson explained. "Hmmm," Jan simply responded.

Suddenly, they heard someone clapping from the window. They sat up and sae Cloak Dude sitting on Jackson's window sill. "Ahhhhhhh!" The boys screamed, hugging each other. Cloak Dude took a picuture of them and took off his cloak. Jackson blinked. "Brady?" As a response, Brady started laughing. "Y'all shoulda seen your faces!" Jan and Jackson glared at each other.

Brady stopped laughing at his little brother and his little brother's frienemy and pulled up a nearby computer chair so he could sit down. "I'm sorry for interrupting you guy's important bro talk. It sounds like you guys were talking about the future, right? Don't overthink the future. Just go with life's flow and make goals for yourselves. So in a way, both of you guys are right. Yo, are you two dating or something?"

"No! I really hate Jackson!" Jan cried before pushing Jackson off the bed. Jackson groaned in pain. Brady smiled. "It's alright. I ship y'all together. So does Chiko. Y'alls shipname is Janson. Cute, ain't it?" "It's not cute!" Jan and Jackson yelled at the same time. Brady laughed as he left the room. Jan and Jackson sat in silence for a while.

"...sorry for pushing you off the bed."

"...after tonight let's go back to hating each other."

* * *

It was getting pretty late so Jinx left Jackson's house. On his way back to Macaria's house, a woman picked him up. "Hmmm...wasn't this cat a Maßöffner? It should be dead..." the woman, who was actually Venus, wondered out loud. She took out Dimensional Scissors, made a portal, and took Jinx into the portal with her.

They arrived at the Bounce Lounge and Venus took them to the VIP lounge. In the lounge, Sitaare was laughing as many woman, probably about 20 of them, entertained him. Venus roled her eyes and threw Jinx at him. "Why'd you bring me this cat?" Sitaare asked, catching Jinx and putting him on the middle of the table. "Cuz it's not a cat," Venus answered, sitting down as an empty spot. "Yeah, it's not. Where did you find this?" Sitaare asked. "On Earth," Venus answered. "I see it was taken over by a Maßöffner. But before it was taken over by one, it still wasn't an ordinary cat," Sitaare said. "What is it?" Venus asked. "A guardian spirit," Sitaare answered.

Venus looked at Jinx. "You serious?" "Take it back to Earth so its owner can find it. The owner was meant to find that cat," Sitaare ordered. "Sure," Venus said as she took out her Dimensional Scissors. As Venus threw Jinx into the portal she made, Sitaare told the women to leave. "Have you found Toffee the Immortal yet?" He asked. "No. It's either he's not on Earth or he's just waiting to make a move," Venus answered.

"What did you tell Prince Starious?" Sitaare asked. "I told him I was here to help him find the Maßöffner. Now he's looking for them with a human girl and in a way Prince Kpakpando," Venus answered. "Good. Nobody can know that Toffee the Immortal is out. At the same time, the longer the Maßöffner are on the loose, the stronger Toffee becomes," Sitaare answered. "I mean, Star's finally taking this Maßöffner business seriously. How's everything on your end? Has the Magic High Commission found out Toffee is out yet?" Venus asked. "Nope. I think I'm doing a good job," Sitaare said. Venus rolled her eyes. "Don't get so cocky. Drinking contest?" "Ha! Your ass is mine, bitch!" Sitaare cried.

* * *

"Alright, students!" Venus cried as she sat ontop of her desk. "So, today's the last day of school before winter break. But just because it's the last day doesn't mean you guys can slack off. Finals, remember? So, I'm supposed to tell you guys to keep your eyes on your own paper and not to cheat like a responsible teacher. Turn off all phones and put them on my desk. Bookbags in the front of the classroom. Once I see everyone's ready, I'll hand out the test, okurrr?"

They were all about to take their last final for the day, and it was for Venus' forensics class. Onwa was looking around. "Sister, where's Kpakpando?" "I have no idea. After we left the Wong place, he said he had to take care of something, " Anya answered. "Alright. You guys are ready. Before I hand out the test, lemme show you people what happens when you try to cheat!" Venus announced. She snapped her fingers and smoke filled the classroom. Once the smoke cleared, they saw a bloody Pando nailed onto the board with a few knives pinning him onto the board, his mouth ducktaped, wearing only his boxers, and bunch of drawings on his face.

"This student broke into the school and tried to steal all the answers! Thankfully, yours truly stopped him on time!" Venus announced before glaring at him. Macaria face palmed. The Ikenga turned pale and vowed to avenge their master. Brittney gasped in shock. Jan started plotting ways to free his homie. Star laughed. Pando sent a bloodthirsty aura to the laughing Star who quickly stopped laughing. Jackson could honestly care less.

"So, if y'all fail and cheat, you people either have summer school or you have to come in for Credit Recocery. Now, you guys have 1 hour 15 minutes to complete this test. No more, probably less. Good luck!" Venus announced as she handed out the test and scantrons. As soon as she was done, she started watching Bolliwood movies on her phone.

The atmosphere grew tense as the students started working on their tests.

_I can't believe I fell asleep early! But at least I studied before I watched my movie with Star. I wonder how he's doing, _Macaria wondered. She slyly glanced ofer to Star and notices him digging into his sleeve. She tilted her head in confusion. Star pulled out a little strip of paper, glanced at it, and bubbled in an answer. He repeated this a few more times. Macaria resisted the urge to face palm. _Of course he's doing this._

She then slyly glanced at Brittney only to learn that she was fast asleep. _Damn. She's out, _Macaria though. She turned to her own paper and started to breeze through her test with no problem.

Meanwhile, Jan was breezing through his test. _This test surprisingly easy! _He thought. He studied the question before him. _"What does DNA stand for?" _He bubbled in an answer. _D.) Da Neural Association. _Little did he know, the answer was deoxyribonucleic acid. Also, he's gotten all of the answers wrong so far.

On the other hand, Jackson was doing fine until his mind went blank. _I can't believe I forgot everything I studied! This is all Brady's fault! Why did that bastard prank me!? Now I forgot everything! _He glared hard at his paper as he went through all the information in his brain. _Fuck! What was it!?_

Anya and Onwa were conflicted. Anya was still on question 1. _Ug. Why does this look weird? _She wondered, looking at what she had bubbled in. She erased it and redid it. _It still looks weird. _She erased it and worked on it again. As she bubbled, she payed attention to the small details. _Perfect! _She then noticed a tiny part was outside of the circle. As a result, she fainted. Onwa, meanwhile, was bored so she deciced to make a nice picture on her scantron. She was at work when her sister fainted. She looked over at Anya before shrugging and going back to work.

The whole time, Pando has been trying to free his hands from the knives. Finally, one hand was free. As a result, blood squirted out from his wrists. Star, Jan, and Jackson looked up and saw that one of Pando's wrists were free. Pando rose his shaking hand, dipped a finger in the blood running down his forehead, and rose the hand to the board. The other 3 boys stood at attention as they watched the wargod write on the board with his blood.

_More answers! Wooooo! _Star thought. _Helping a homie in need. I'm so proud of you, man! _Jan thought. _I guess it's ok to cheat just this once, _Jackson thought. Since Pando was weak, the message was slow. The 3 carefully watched Pando's shaking hand write on the board. Finally, Pando stopped writting on the board, gave a thumbs up, and smiled before going unconscious from blood loss. The three eagerly looked at the writting.

_ THE MIGHTY GOD OF WAR! PANDO! WILL LIVE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _

Jan tilted his head in confusion. _Is there a hidden message in this? _Jackson face palmed. _Shoulda known he woulda done something like this. _"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? I BEEN CHEATING WITH THESE SLIPS OF PAPER IN MY SLEEVES AND I NEED MORE ANSWERS BUT YOU DECIDE TO WRITE THAT ON THE BOARD!? JUST GIVE ME THE FUCKING ANSWERS, MAN!" Star yelled in frustration.

Venus looked up from her phone. "What? You were cheating?" It was then Star realized he had made a mistake. A minute later, Star was standing in the front of the classroom in just his boxers. "Alright, remove the boxers," Venus said. "My what!?" Star cried. "I need to check if there are any answers in them," Venus answered. _"You must be enjoying this," _Star mentally told her. _"You have no idea," _Venus mentally answered.

As Star and Venus argued, Jackson slyly glanced over to the paper of the student next to him. _This is not cheating. I'm just checking my answers, _Jackson mentally said. He quickly coppied most of the student's answers and purposely left some answers different so nobody would suspect he was cheating. Meanwhile, Jan realized there was a message in Pando's writting. He smiled and started working on his test. Little did he know, there was no hidden message in Pando's writting.

"I'm done!" Onwa announced. Everyone who was awake or conscious turned to look at the Ikenga. She was proudly holding up her beautiful drawing that was sketched onto her santron. Everyone just sighed in response and went back to their tests. "Good, just sit there for the rest of the time or whatever," Venus said before returning to her desk to continue her movie. Star used this as an opportunity to hopelessly finish his test.

"Alright! 1 minute left!" Venus announced a few minuted later. That was when Brittney woke up. She took her pencil and started quickly breezing through the test. Meanwhile, Macaria, Jackson, Jan, and Star were on the last question. _Why's the last question always the hard one? _They wondered together. A few seconds passed and Venus was happily calling out the seconds.

"10 seconds!"

Brittney started scribbling faster.

"9 seconds!"

Anya woke up and started to perfectly bubble in question 2.

"8 seconds!"

Jan was having trouble choosing 2 answers.

"7 seconds!"

Onwa had her hands ready to pull Jan's hair.

"6 seconds!"

Jackson banged his head on the desk in frustration.

"5 seconds!

Onwa painfully pulled Jan's hair.

"4 seconds!"

Star and Pando simultaneously sneezed and glared at each other.

"2 seconds!"

The students didn't notice Venus skipped a second.

"1 second!"

Macaria put down her pencil in relief.

"Time's up! Hand in the tests!" Venus announced.

* * *

**Wassup! It's ya gurl sugarsugarrush! Guess who's back again? Me! So, yeah, welcome to the finale! But first things first, refrence time!**

**1.) Christmas Tree decorating- Usually, people do themes when they decorate trees. I think. I hope. I know my family and friends do themes. It's normal, right?**

**2.) Tarjet- Target. Fun fact, my sister literally calls Target Tarjet**

**3.) Nurf- Nerf, as in those toy guns**

**4.) Sunbucks- Starbucks**

**5.) Pixie Princess Gwiazda Motyl Wrozka Krol of Pixtopia- Pixie Princess: She's the pixie princess from the episode St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses episode. Gwiazda: Means star in Polish. Motyl: Means butterfly in Polish. Pixie wings are kinda like butterfly wings and they are in a forrest, after all. Wrozka: Means pixie in Polish. Krol: Means king in Polish. Pixtopia: The place from the series**

**6.) Đ- In universal currency, it's called Dimi. I know that Đ is a letter in another language but in currency, they are usually letters with a slash or 2 in it. Đ has one so I chose it**

**7.) Barbie Tingz- Based off the song Barbie Tingz by Nicki Minaj **

**8.) Toys R We- Toys R Us**

**9.) Finals week schedule- In my school, the schedule is just like that except it starrs on Friday. We usually get out on Wednesday but I personally think we should get out on Fridays. I have no idea if it's like that for other schools**

**10.) Spangebon Squareponts- Spongebob Squarepants**

**11.) ITT- IT thay popular horror movie I haven't seen yet cuz my sister is too scared to watch it yet she wants to watch it with me**

**12.) 321 Movies- 123 Movies. Yoooo that's where I be watching all my shit!**

**13.) Ya Ting- Ya means graceful in Chinese. Ting means pretty in Chinese.**

**14.) Ya Ling- Ya means graceful in Chinese. Ling means bell in Chinese.**

**15.) Ya Jing- Ya means graceful in Chinese. Jing means quiet in Chinese.**

**16.) Jia Li- Jia means beautiful in Chinese. Li means power in Chinese.**

**17.) Pando ruining the mood- It's gonna be a running gag now**

**18.) FAFI- FIFA**

**19.) Maario Kart- Mario Kart**

**20.) The Ordonia brothers' names- I literally made them up on the spot**

**21.) Pranpriya- Vivo's Thai girlfriend. Her name is the real name of Lisa from BLACKPINK**

**22.) Lalisa- Vivo and Pranpriya's 1 year old daughter. Going back to Lisa of BLACKPINK, Lisa changed her name from Pranpriya to Lalisa after having her fortune read**

**23.) Okurrr- Cardi B's catchphrase (or one of them). If you wanna know what 'okurrr' means then watch the episode where she explains it to Jimmy Fallon on his show. It's hella funny, my homies**

**24.) Bolliwood- Bollywood**

**25.) Test taking scene- So going back to my first story on here, there was a whole chapter with that scene. Of course there were more things in it. Anyway, I really like that chapter but I got rid of it when I was rewriting the story cuz it didn't fit the "pinkprint" for the story (if y'all wondering why I call it the pinkprint, it's named after Nicki Minaj's album The Pinkprint. I call my story plans the pinkprint because Nicki Minaj's album has like creative stuff in it and I want my stories to have creative stuff as well). Another fact, the test taking scene(s) are based off the test taking scene in Soul Eater. And I guess you can say the scenes where Jinx checks up on everyone is based on the same Soul Eater scene**

**And so that's all with the references!**

**Unfortunately, I don't have any reviews so I can't do a Q&A. But speaking ofe Q&A's I usually put little questions at the end of each chapter! Let's see if I've answered them!**

**Act 1: back to normal.**

**Q.) Who do you people think Miss Kanaan is?**

**A.) Venus Lucitor**

**Q.) What do you guys think is gonna happen to Star?**

**A.) He fights the Maßöffner, finds himself back in Macaria's house, and finds out he killed the owner of Bon Appetite**

**Q.) How do you guys like this?**

**A.) I can't really answer that but I hope you guys like this**

**Act 2:**** goddess of beauty.**

**Q.) Will Venus kill Macaria?**

**A.) No**

**Q.) What the fuck is Star getting himself into?**

**A.) Actually it's not that bad**

**Q.) Where are the Zodiacs?**

**A.) Unanswered**

**Q.) Just how dangerous are the Maßöffner?**

**A.) I mean they are known for destroying whole worlds so I guess pretty dangerous**

**Act 3:**** work work work.**

**Q.) Is Star or Macaria being more dramatic?**

**A.) This is an opinion based answer**

**Q.) Who do you think is Star's secret admirer?**

**A.) Pando who only did it to prank Star**

**Q.) Will Macaria break the magic mirror?**

**A.) Yeah**

**Q.) Will Star ever learn how to be a good cashier?**

**A.) Yes...?**

**Q.) Who will win the beauty pageant?**

**A.) Macaria**

**Q.) Will Macaria and Venus ever learn how to get along?**

**A.) In their own special way, yes**

**Q.) Will Star ever find the Zodiacs?**

**A.) Unanswered**

**Act 4:**** secret admirer.**

**Q.) Will Pando ever find the Star Compass?**

**A.) Unanswered**

**Q.) What is Detective Patch up to?**

**A.) She just wants to get the Ordonias and Perros arrested**

**Q.) Will Pando and Star ever get along?**

**A.) Unanswered**

**Q.) Will the Starboys destroy the universe?**

**A.) Unanswered**

**Act 5:**** diosa.**

**Q.) Will Star and Macaria ever do the things on their list?**

**A.) Unanswered**

**Q.) Will Brittney ever go out with Pando?**

**A.) Unanswered**

**Q.) Will the Starboys ever free the Mario Brothers and Princess Peach?**

**A.) No**

**Q.) What is Jackson going to do about Star**

**A.) Kill him**

**Q.) What's going to happen to Macaria's family?**

**A.) Unanswered**

**Q.) How will Macaria react to the fact that Star might destroy the universe?**

**A.) She offers to help him find the Maßöffner**

**Q.) Why is Star in jail?**

**A.) He accidentally ended up in Crystalia which he's banned from**

**Act 6:**** black cats bring bad luck.**

**Q.) Will Star and Macaria find the Maßöffner in time?**

**A.) Unanswered**

**Q.) Will Jackson forgive Macaria?**

**A.) To be honest, I don't think he's even mad in the first place. He's very complicated, even he confuses me and I'm the author!**

**Q.) Will Star reunite with the Zodiacs?**

**A.) Unanswered**

**Q.) What will Star and Macaria do about the black cat?**

**A.) Take it in and name in Jinx**

**Q.) How exactly did the Starboys get the money and what will they do with it?**

**A.) Act 7 is literally the answer to this question**

**Act 7:**** fortune.**

**Q.) Will Pando become richer than Star?**

**A.) He's already richer than Star**

**Q.) How come the owner of Bon Appetite died but Jinx didn't and they were both Maßöffner?**

**A.) Unanswered**

**Q.) What is Jackson planning?**

**A.) All we know is he's working with Erik Baasc**

**Q.) Why is Jackson breaking up with Macaria?**

**A.) Since Jackson's complicated, he gave us 2 answers. One is because he lost interest in Macaria and the other is because he doesn't trust her. One of them is right and the orher is wrong**

**Q.) What is Venus planning to do to Macaria?**

**A.) Give her a girl talk **

**Act 8:**** memory lane.**

**Q.) Does Jackson actually want to break up with Macaria?**

**A.) It's Jackson so we shouldn't expect a simple answer**

**Q.) What will Sensei Brantley do for the rest of his life?**

**A.) Unanswered**

**Q.) Does Star like Venus back?**

**A.) Unanswered**

**Q.) Will Macaria drink the memory erasing tea?**

**A.) Nope**

**Q.) What's going to happen at the game?**

**A.) Read Act 9**

**Act 9:**** arrowheads.**

**Q.) How will Macaria pay Venus back?**

**A.) Macaria thinks this is an empty threat and Venus forgets small things easily**

**Q.) How complicated is Jan's family?**

**A.) They even have a curse on them so pretty complicated**

**Q.) How close are Pando and Brittney**

**A.) Very close**

**Q.) Who exactly is Erik Baasc?**

**A.) Unanswered**

**Act 10: back cats bring good luck.**

**Hm. I don't have questions.**

**So, this chapter is getting so long so ima end it.**

**Thank you for reading this far! I hope i don't let you guys down next season! *starts to nervously sweat* Anyway, ima go through and fix this season's chapters and maybe upload a bonus chapter cuz why not. Please read and leave me a review! Later yo!**

* * *

Queen Moon sighed as she put her chalice of wine down on the table. "What's wrong?" King River asked as he sharpened his dagger. "I just feel bad for lying to the elders about Star. We told them that we decided to secretly send him to the Dominus Cloister to prevent trouble," Moon said. "We need everyone to believe that. If they find out he's not there and the Maßöffner are on the loose, that could spell trouble. Besides, that's what the Goddess of Dimensional Travel, Lady Hekapoo said to say. He's currently on Earth looking for the Maßöffner along with the Zodiacs," River said.

"We are the King and Queen of Mewni. Looking for the Maßöffner is our responsibility," Moon said. "But he's the current weilder of the Wand of Mewni. He's the only one who can put it back together. Besides, this is our son we're talking about. He's been fighting before he could even walk and talk. This should be nothing so just relax, my love," River said. He grabbed Moon's hand to calm her down. "Alright. I don't like it, but this is a test that Star must pass on his own. All we can do for the time being is watch over our kingdom," Moon decided.

Nighttime in Mewni was gorgeous. The moonlight bounced off the domes and pillars making the structures seemingly glow. The leaves of the trees rustled calmly in the steady wind. The fireflies danced in the night sky. The crickets chirped lullabies for the children. The adults drank wine under the stars.

But that was only the part of Mewni where the demigods lived.

If you continue to walk deep into the Forbidden Forest, you'll find youself in a swamp land. The monsters live here. One way to describe the scenery was it looked haunted. Go even deeper and you'll find an abandoned cave where the bones of all sorts of creatures decorated the entrance through the heavy fog.

Inside of the cave, familiar monsters were crowded around their even more familiar boss who was talking to a hooded creature. "So, you're telling me that if I team up with you and do whatever you want, you'll give me the Wand of Mewni?" The boss, Ludo, asked. "Of course. Do I seem like a man who would not keep their word?" The hooded creature asked in a smooth voice. Ludo shook his head. "So, do we have ourselves a deal?" The man asked, holding his hand out.

"Do not take his hand!" One of Ludo's henchmen cried. "Who dares speak!?" Ludo cried. Bull Frog came up. "Bull Frog? My right hand man?" Ludo asked. Bull Frog glared at the hooded creature. "I cannot sit back and watch my lord sign a deal with the devil!" The henchmen gasped. "You don't EVER question the ways of your lord! I know what's best for ALL of us!" Ludo cried.

"Please, my lord. Whatever you do, do not take his hand!" Bull Frog begged. "We've tried to take the wand over and over and we even had to deal with the Zodiacs! The last battle took a toll on all of us! We need a fast, efficient, and organized way! What this man is offering is EXACTLY what we need," Ludo cried. "If you take his hand, then I will desert," Bull Frog said. The whole cave grew silent.

"...what did you say?" Ludo asked. "I said if you take his hand, then I will desert," Bull Frog answered. "Alright. Leave then. I don't care. You know how deserters are punished here on Mewni. They must be killed. I'm letting you live now out of respect but once I have the wand, my first act of business is to kill you," Ludo said calmly without looking at him. "Ok. It was nice having you as a father. I will miss you as a father. Sadly, I do not get to leave you while you are as a father. That is why I do not feel any remorse," Bull Frog said.

The henchmen watched as Bull Frog walked out of the cave. "Sorry for the drama. Is the offer still up?" Ludo asked the creature. The creature put his hand out. "Of course." With a big smile plastered on his face, Ludo took the creature's hand.

Unfortunately, he didn't see that the creature was missing a finger.


	13. Dimension Hoppers Break Room

***Spoiler alert: this ain't no real chapter, I put this in for fun hehehehehehehehe***

* * *

_**We are welcoming all of y'all to...**_

_**Dimension Hoppers' BREAK ROOM!**_

* * *

**Star:**

_Outfit:_

_Mewman: _Long blonde hair with some of it up in a ponytail, one of those golden forehead crowns, a white short sleeved tunic reaching his knees, a golden rope tied around his waist, a sky blue cloak draped over his shoulders like a shawl and at the back the cloak was like a cape, golden arm cuffs, and golden gladiator sandals.

_Human: _He had platinum blonde hair with a black Champian headband, beach tan skin, sky blue eyes, a few studded silver ear piercings, a white shirt and a silver dog tag hanging from a chain, a dark blue Champian jacket, black Champian joggers, Abibas Superstars on his feet, and a few rings on his finger.

_Personality:_

In the begining, he doesn't really worry about a lot of stuff except the fact that he won't be able to go on any adventures with the Zodiacs. They are known for causing all sorts of trouble. All he wants is to have fun. When he comes to Earth, he's still carefree. He knows his mission but all he wants to do is to find the Zodiacs. Unfortunately his life starts affecting Macaria to the point she almost dies so he starts feeling guilty. To make matters worse, he might destroy the universe which makes him feel even more guilty. He starts to take the mission seriously and finds himself being somewhat protective over Macaria. In conclusion, he's chill, strong, loyal and outgoing, but he is also greedy, careless, irresponsible, and is prone to self hatred.

_Personality quotes:_

"I'm Star the Destroyer. I destroy everything in my path."

"To be a great leader, the number one rule you must follow is to listen to your people. If you don't listen to them, you're not leading them. You're controlling them."

"Um, I know what you're thinking but she's actually for real dead serious."

"My Aphrodite."

"Nope! I like to live!"

"Her grandma knocked her out wit a gummy bear."

"Hi. I just came here to know who was singing. Now I know. Bye."

"Who do you want me to bestow the wrath of Jinx's bad luck upon?"

"Hm. Can't read this. Time to destroy it!"

"Hahahahaha! I don't know!"

"Study? What's that?"

"Fear is what makes a human."

"Alright, Macaria the Human. I'll be your knight in shining armor. If anything makes you scared, just run into my arms. I'll protect you. I'll always have your back. I'll never let you feel lonely."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? I BEEN CHEATING WITH THESE SLIPS OF PAPER IN MY SLEEVES AND I NEED MORE ANSWERS BUT YOU DECIDE TO WRITE THAT ON THE BOARD!? JUST GIVE ME THE FUCKING ANSWERS, MAN!"

**Macaria:**

_Outfit:_

Black, long sleeved shirt with the words "Fans" on the front, and black and white checkered pattern down the sleeves with roses. Blue skinny jeans and checkered Fans high tops. Golden name necklace and wavy chocolate brown hair. 3 silver studded ear piercings on each ear and 1 stilver stud nose piercing. Silver cross necklace tucked under her shirt and make up on.

_Personality:_

In the beginning, Macaria is not so open about changes. She expects everything to go according to plan, especially her plan, and will get upset when things go "off balance". When Star arrives on Earth, already her world is out of control and she immediately does not like him. They try to compromise but his problems affect her to the point where she almost died one time. After a series of incidents, she decides that she's being insensitive because Star's life is also thrown off balance. She starts being a little more accepting to Star and even helps him the best she can. She grows from being distsnt from Star to being closer to him. In conclusion, she is hardworking, stable, mature, and responsible but she is also judgmental, selfish, short tempered, and untrusting.

_Personality quotes:_

"Is nobody seeing this?"

"The boy who fell from the sky!"

"¿Qué?"

"I have my own fucking life plan and blue eyed blondies who fall from the sky in some cosplayer outfit are not in my plan."

"Welcome to Earth, where nothing is fair."

"I'm so-o-r-r-r. *Ahem*. I apologize for blaming everything on you."

"I'll never be like you."

"I don't do cats."

"The afterlife is so beautiful."

"What is love? Love is a dandelion field."

"Ew, I was just kissed by a 38 year old man!"

"I realized I shouldn't change who I am completely because of one person. I'm me. I've made all sorts of mistakes and I know I'm not the most likeable person. But it's whatever. Some people still like me for who I am and that's all I need."

"I'm not about to go to intergalactic jail because of you."

"Humans can be gentle creatures. It's just that we're way too scared."

_Supporting Characters:_

**Venus:**

_Outfit:_

_Human form: _Black thigh high boots, a red pencil skirt outlining her curves, a white dress shirt not all the way buttoned and the sleeves were off her shounders, a black choker, long red acrylic nails, red lips, fake eyelashes, messy maroon-ish hair, a few piercings on her ears, a tattoo of the numbers "666" near her chest, and a silver cross necklace around her neck. Has make up on.

_Normal form:_ Heeled boots that reaches her ankles, a black long sleeves trench coat dress, black lacy gloves, a black lacy parasol in her hands, wavy maroon-ish hair, a black sunhat with black roses, red lips, long eyelashes, silver earrings hanging from her ears, and a silver cross necklace around her neck.

_Personality:_

In the beginning, Venus is seen as the bad guy. She's caused so many problems for the main characters. The fact that she can do magic with ease also is a problem. Turns out, she's wiser than she looks. With her ability to grant wishes, she's shown people (mainly Macaria) different sides and consequences for their wishes in order to prevent them from making the biggest mistake of their lives. She's also proven that she's willing to be there for other girls. In conclusion, she is wise and motherly but mischievous and sadistic.

_Personality quotes:_

"Why aren't you dying faster?"

"Sure, this mirror is fake but its powerful. I lied to Brittney and she believed it. Because she did, she gained more self confidence. That's true beauty."

"If you break the mirror, Brittney will lose her self confidence and her place. You'll get your wish by getting 1st place. If you don't break the mirror, well, you'll be doing the morally right thing. You'll also gain some beauty. There's a chance the both of you will end up in a tie at this point. So, what do you choose? And hurry up, I have a class to teach."

"Today's my birthday too. What's wrong with celebrating it at someone else's birthday party?"

"Do anything to me, fine. Do anything to one of my sisters, you a dead man. How about I curse you?"

"Once the sun sets, you will never see the light of day until I decide you have learned your lesson. Spoiler alert: you will never get your eyes back and will stay blind forever."

"There's always a catch to everything, even with magic. You just have to choose wisely."

"You can completely ignore me like you always do and continue to be sad, drink the memory erasing tea and completly change who you are, or think about what I just said and accept the facts. Your choice."

"So, I'm supposed to tell you guys to keep your eyes on your own paper and not to cheat like a responsible teacher."

**Jan:**

_Outfit:_

Tan skin, chestnut brown eyes, and navy blue hair (technically black at this point) that has a dark brown beanie on top. Camouflage T-shirt, black joggers, black Fans, and a silver cross around his neck. Some tattoos on his arms and a nose piercing. Occasionally wears a black Fans hoodie.

_Personality:_

In the beginning, Jan starts out as a cowardly, dumb, comedic relief guy. During each chapter, however, we start to see other sides of him. For example, he is quite knowledgeable (for better or worse) and is a quick thinker. He has some scars but he still smiles through them and continues with his life. But even though he's happy, that's all in the inside. On the outside, Jan is actually unsure of his future and he's worried about his family. In conclusion, he is outgoing and strong but slow and cowardly.

_Personality quotes:_

"Ohhhhh! For a second there I was thinking that Alister was some sort of demigod prince who came to Earth because of dimension opening monsters and that he lives with Macaria and that he has this weird ring that glows and he got suspicious of the owner cuz it glows when he's near the owner then he snuck in to find out what's going on and he got taken to some dimension or something! I have a big imagination!"

"You blonde idiot!"

"But ima guy!"

"A long, long time ago, there was an Italian plumber named Maario. He fell in love with the beautiful Princess Pink. But one day, she got kidnapped by the evil Browser. Maario wanted to save her, obviously. Oh, he has this brother named Luigy. Anyway, Maario saved Princess Pink but Browser got pissed off and shit. He accidentally casted a spell that made everyone stuck in a game."

"Diosaaaa~! My Diosaaaaa~! Will you go out with me~!? I love you homie~! From Jan~~~!"

"The number one rule is to not get high off your shit."

"Nooooo! Let's try Dio- ...We'll cheat off of Jackie Lynn!"

"Just continue living. Life's unpredictable like that."

"...sorry for pushing you off the bed."

"Helping a homie in need. I'm so proud of you, man!"

"Is there a hidden message in this?"

**Brittney:**

_Outfit:_

Jet black wavy hair with a middle parting, a lavender plaid newsboy hat, golden hooped earrings, golden name necklace, black short sleeves crop top, lavender plaid high waisted skirt, acrylic purple nails, a few golden rings, and white Filas. Also has fake eyelashes and make up.

_Personality:_

In the beginning, Brittney is a spoiled rich girl who is most likely aware that people call her a rich bitch. To add to her rich bitch reputation, she has her dumb moments and easily falls for things. She is quite self centered and is not afraid to use her family or money to help her. But this could be a cover. She's proven to have issues with self confidence, as proven during the beauty pageant. She's close to Macaria to the point where she doesn't like her at times, just like some sibling relationship. As for with Pando, it's currently not clear how close they are but they've proven that they are quite similar to each other. Brittney also has some sort of deep side. In conclusion, she is loyal and resourceful but self centered and bitchy.

_Personality quotes:_

"My limo driver didn't have any sparkling watter for me this morning!"

"Who's the one who's money's going to you poor people's paychecks!?"

"He has this 'I'm higher than you' aura. That's my aura! How can I compete with someone who has the same aura as me!?"

"I know, I'm the best."

""You came to the perfect businesswoman who's the future CEO of Wong Cosmetics!"

"FUCK YOU, HOES!"

"The stars have always calmed me down. It's like they're telling me to keep on breathing. I know my problems don't compare to the problems other people who are completely different from me are facing but still. I'm me. They're them. We all suffer, just differently so technically, we're all still the same. People are just too dumb to realize that."

"And I know you believe in me."

**Anya:**

_Outfit:_

_Human: _Black hair in 2 long cornrow braids, golden stud ear piercings and a golden hooped nose piercing, a golden choker on her neck, make up on, dark brown eyes, a black star under her right eye, a black mouth mask over her mouth, an oversized blue dashiki with all sorts of designs, black ripped skinny jeans, black Niki Huarachees, and a bunch of golden anklets on her left ankle.

_Woolett: _Hair shaven off, dark brown eyes, a red sleevless tube top, a bunch of golden rings starting from her neck to the top of her chest, golden arm cuffs, black pants similar to leggings with the bottom of the pants stopping stopping at the golden cuffs on each of her ankles, long red loin cloth, no shoes on, and a bunch of African designs on her face, arms, and abdomen.

_Personality:_

In the beginning, she is simply loyal to Pando. As the season goes on, she is loyal to her master but she is still a sister and has childish fights with her sister. More of the Ikenga will be shown soon. In conclusion, she is loyal and mature but heartless and a huge perfectionist.

_Personality quotes:_

"We will just kill her quickly so she has no chance to scream."

"Do not speak informally to your master."

"We will support you all the way!"

"Fine! Once I come back I'll kill you slowly but painfully!"

"So we decided to disipline them."

**Pando:**

_Outfit:_

_Human: _Black hair in afro twists and one small golden hooped piercing in his right ear, a golden chain around his neck, dark brown eyes, a black star under his right eye, a black mouth mask over his mouth, a white shirt, black Off Black joggers, black and white Air Jordyns Ones, a black Off Black jacket with the hood over his head, a bunch of golden rings on both of his fingers, and a slit in his left eye brow.

_Woolett: _Black dreadlocks, dark brown eyes, an Eye of Horus design on one of his eyes, a slit in his left eye brow, a bunch of golden rings starting from his neck and ending on top of his chest, golden arm cuffs, black pants that are similar to joggers with the bottom of the pants stopping at the golden cuff around each of his ankles, a long red loin cloth filled with black and gold African designs, no shoes on, and a bunch of African symbols on his muscular arms, chest, and abdomen.

_Personality:_

In the beginning, Pando is an angry, self centered wargod who simply wants Star dead. He literally went around the universe in order to find and kill Star. But then he finds out he and Star will be the cause of the universe's downfall. He views it as Star's fault and he still sees him as a rival. Although he himself wouldn't admit it, he has a wise side that he likes to hide with his self centered personality. He knows that some of his methods may not be the cleanest, but he doesn't care as long as he's number 1 in the end. In conclusion, he is wise and influential but impatient and arogant.

_Personality quotes:_

"Fight me or I'll kill you!"

"Half god!"

"Wait, you did? I thought Mewmans are supposed to not let that happen? Wow, you're a disgrace."

"Just face the opponent that's placed before you on the battlefield called life. Bad things happen? Oh well, they was meant to happen. Again. Just go with the flow."

"Oh yeah, Star, so uh, you know how you're all gullible and shit, right? So uh, you see, when I found you, I decided to prank you since you're always pranking me so I made up a character named StarFan13 and pretended to be your secret admirer."

"Shut up, half god! I'm always number one!"

"I can't watch a girl get hurt physically. Emotionally, I can live."

"No, ima kill that half god. He will die in my arms. I shoot him 1, 2, no, 100 times in the same exact spot. I wanna see his blood spill from his body and make a fucking ocean. I don't care if it gets on my shirt. Once I see blood and his body cold, I'm good. I'll carve my name all over his body with a dagger and cut some of his body parts off. Then, I'll slowly burn his body, just in case he's still alive after all that. After, I'll scatter his ashes in the Black Hole Dimension...hehehehehe..."

"Why is coming up with a plan so damn hard!?"

"Earthling, tell me about these drugs you speak of."

"Maßöffner? Wait, so the Maßöffner are prostitutes?"

"Ugggg! I am the Wargod of the Stars Prince Kpakpando Mufasa Amadioha Eze! The future God of War! How dare you mock me!?"

"I graced these pesants with my presence. But, they disrespected me so they must pay up... So I killed all of them."

"Cats are divine beings. I think it's teaching us that money is the root to all evilness and that we shouldn't be greedy. 'Sides, we didn't get it the cleanest of ways."

"Jan the human in the thin box called the phone. How do I earn drug money again? Ima be a drug dealer so I can earn more than that half god! Wait, it's illegal. Who cares though? I'm earning money! I'll do anything for money! Hehehehehehe!"

"YEEAAHH! IMA FUCKING GOD!"

"All you gotta do is keep on moving forward and just do you. It won't be perfect but who gives a fuck? You don't have to be perfect, you just have to be right."

_"THE MIGHTY GOD OF WAR! PANDO! WILL LIVE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

**Onwa:**

_Outfit:_

_Human: _Long black box braids parted at the center that fades to brown almost reaching her ankles, golden hoop earrings, a golden name necklace around her neck, make up on, dark brown eyes, a black star under her right eye, a black mouth mask over her mouth, a white Niki crop top hoodie, high waisted blue denim shorts, white Niki Air Force Ones, and a bunch of golden bangles around both her arms.

_Woolett: _Black hair in space buns, dark brown eyes, a red sleevless tube top, a bunch of golden rings starting from her neck to the top of her chest, golden arm cuffs, black pants similar to leggings with the bottom of the pants stopping stopping at the golden cuffs on each of her ankles, long red loin cloth, no shoes on, and a bunch of African designs on her face, arms, and abdomen.

_Personality:_

In the beginning, Onwa is simply loyal to Pando. As the season goes on, she is loyal to her master but she is still a sister and has childish fights with her sister. More of the Ikenga will be shown soon. In conclusion, she is loyal and laid back but heartless and lazy.

_Personality quotes:_

"We wanted to see the Earthling suffer."

"What's wrong, chief?"

"Can we kill that human girl he lives with?"

"Don't make me fucking kill you cuz I will!"

"They wouldn't shut up and they keep on causing trouble."

**Jackson:**

_Outfit:_

Blonde hair with a light blue streak, green eyes, tan skin, freckles, an orange shell hanging from a string around his neck, a white short sleeves shirt with the "Thrashar" logo on the front, blue jeans, a blue and white flannel tied around his waist, a black wrist band on his left wrist, and black Fans as shoes. Of course, he had some piercings. He had 2 nose piercings and a few ear piercings.

_Personality:_

In the beginning, Jackson is Macaria's dreamy secret boyfriend and you'd think he has no idea what's going on when he's actually possibly part of something bigger. He's very secretive and the orher characters have reasons not to trust him. He's an interesting and mysterious character that it's hard to talk about who he is without spoiling anything. In conclusion, he is goal oriented and independent but untrustworthy and secretive.

_Personality quotes:_

"I saw it. The whole thing."

"You're the boy who fell from the sky."

"Watch your back, Starboy."

"lets break up."

"I lost interest in you but I didn't want to hurt your feelings so I pretended I still liked you."

"He's a demigod, called a Mewman. He released these monsters called Maßöffner and has to capture them. He killed the owner of Bon Appetite. He's living with my ex. I even know about you, Prince Pando Eze."

"I'll tell you if you sign a contract."

"We're going to kill Star Butterfly."

"...you...wanna talk about it?"

"Seriously though, what's there to hate about me? Ima likeable guy."

"It's funny how people judge you based on your flaws and the bad things about you. Nobody looks for the good things. And apparently to be 'likeable' you have to like and be like what everyone likes. It's plain stupid to me. Hate me all you want, I don't give a fuck. I have my goals and I'm willing to do anything to reach my goals, with or without you."

"It's just me, myself, and I. I'm good."

"By next year, more than half of those people you call 'friends' won't even be with you."

"...after tonight let's go back to hating each other."

"Shoulda known he woulda done something like this."

* * *

**Little Message From Cast**

Star: *picks up notecards* I read from these?

Yes, you do!

Star: Ohhhhh!

Macaria: How come we need to read from notecards?

Because you just do!

Pando: Yo, these say nothing about my greatness!

Brittney: Or my greatness!

Just read the damn cards out loud!

Jan: *sounds stiff and uneducated* Hello fans of Dimension Hoppers! It has been 3 months since we last saw each other!

Pando: *laughs*

Can't you read a little better than that, Jan?

Jan: I'm trying!

Venus: Why do we gotta read from these anyway?

Because you do! Listen to your boss!

Star: Little does she know, we're missing someone...

What!? Who are we missing!?

Anya and Onwa: Jackson

He's always late! I want to fire him from the show but he's a Dimension Hopper

Pando: Since Jackson isn't here, let's talk about my very own sequel, Stars Above!

It ain't happening!

Brittney: We deserve our own sequel!

First of all, why would the both of you get your own sequel! Second, noooooo! Let us finish this, then we can talk about a sequel

Venus: Wait, so they're getting a sequel! I want one and I want it to be called Keeping Up With Venus Lucitor! Do you know how much shit I go through!?

Pando: Sit down, bitch! I'm god!

Brittney: We deserve our very own sequel!

Macaria: I want to say something but I know I can't since this is me and Star's show...

EVERYONE SHUT UP!

Dimension Hoppers: *quickly silence themselves*

You all have one job. Do your jobs!

Jackson: I'm here! I'm late! What did I miss!?

Lawd, bless my soul!

Star: *hands notecards* We have to read off of these then we started talking about getting our very own sequels

Jackson: You people think y'all are worthy for your own sequels! Please, people only come to this story because of me!

Pando: wwwwhhhhaaaaattttt!? Who told you that, cuz they ain't yo friend!

Jackson: It's true. I'm that mysterious supporting character that puts everyone on edge and wanting more

Star: But this is my show! I'm the reason for our views!

Brittney: We all know I'm the true reason we get views

Macaria: No offense, but you haven't really done anything big for the plot except for falling for Venus' tricks

Jan: So you're saying I've done something big for the plot?

Macaria: Yeah. You're the comedic relief guy

Jan: I can be more than the comedic relief! What if something big happens to me in the next season and I completely change who I am?

Anya: It will not happen, Earthling

Onwa: I thought we wasn't supposed to say what happens in the next season

Anya: The question is, will Jan actually have something life changing happen to him?

Onwa: Woaaaah!

Star: Yo, I still wanna find the Zodiacs! When am I gonna see the Zodiacs!? Do I have to wait for the last episode?

Macaria: I'm actually kinda scared for what the next season has in store

Brittney: Yeah, me too. I hope something good happens to me

Pando: I bet I get more screen time

Venus: Boi, you know damn well you ain't getting more screen time

Pando: Bitch, shut the fuck up

Jackson: Wait, I've been wondering this for a while now. Am I a good guy or a bad guy?

Jan: ...woah that's a deep question

Star: I know I'm the good guy. So are Macaria and Jan. I don't know about the rest of you

Brittney: So you're saying I'm a bad guy!?

Macaria: The rest of you have played bad guy characters

Pando: Since when have I played the bad guy!?

Macaria: You actually asking me that?

Venus: Let's see...I tried to kill Macaria twice and I even broke our alliance, Brittney is always trying to be better than Macaria to the point she even made a deal with me, Pando's tried to kill Star so many times and his Ikenga are forever loyal to him, and Jackson is just plain untrustworthy it's ridiculous

Star: Dang

Brittney: I don't wanna be a bad guy!

Pando: How can I be a bad guy!? I'm god!

Jackson: ...I can't really argue

Guys, please, let's just stay on topic!

Jan: Dimension Hoppers is returning on December 31st!

Everyone: Why did you ruin it! It's supposed to be a surprise!

Jan: Oh...oops

Macaria: To anyone who's reading this, we're so greatful! Thank you for liking this piece of shit!

Brittney: If this story becomes popular, can I get my very own sequel?

Stop! No sequels!

Pando: But it's not fair! This story focuses on Star and Macaria!

Because they're the main characters!

Pando: So? Ima god! Next season, you better give me more screentime than I had last season!

Venus: Yo, says here that Star and Macaria are the main couple!

Jan: What!?

Venus: How does that work? I'm already dating Star!

Jan: That's not fair! I've had my eyes on Diosa longer than Star!

Brittney: So Macaria gets a boyfriend in this story!? I wanna boyfriend in this story too! Gimme the paper! I wanna see if I get a boyfriend!

Venus: Watch it be Jan sksksksksksksksksksksksk

Brittney: If I even see a hint of chemistry between me and Jan then I'm sueing all y'all

Jan: Ima likable guy though!

Pando: Does the paper say I'll kill Star?

Venus: No spoilers hehehehehehehehehe

This special message is taking too long. Ima let them do their thing and just leave...

* * *

**That's all! So, I never got to finish going through the chapers and edit them. Why? Cuz I gotta life. They should be done latest by the end of January. Hopefully. Originally I was gonna add mini stories to this like them meeting the characters from the original series and them raiding area 51 but then I decided not to.**

**Moving on.**

**Guess who gotta review! This gurl! Thank you Starco4everr! I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**Merry Christmas! What did you people do for Christmas? If you don't celebrate Christmas, what did you people do during the break? Anything fun? You guys can leave it in a review or PM me!**

**For Christmas, my family has a tradition of going to each others' houses. I have family in America, England, and Nigeria and we all do this tradition with the family members living in the same countries. Last year it was my house in Atlanta. This year it's my uncle's house in Arkansas. My aunt's family from D.C. crashed at my house for a few days and we all drove to my uncle's house. 10 hour drive. We spent Christmas together and of course, I got stories. Christmas time is always interesting. We just got back yesterday and I passed out. My baby cousins from D.C. woke me up and now we here**

**Dimension Hoppers is returning on December 31st!**


	14. Season 2 Act 1

T'was the night before Christmas and Brittney and Pando are planning something stupid (as usual). Judging by their clothing, they are in the Christmas spirit. Pando had on a Santa hat and a red mouth mask, a red Niki hoodie, black joggers, red Niki Air Force Ones, and a golden chain around his neck. As for Brittney, she also had on a Santa hat and a red mouth mask, a long sleeves dress with a black belt and white frills under the skirt, red acrylic nails, and black thigh high boots.

They are currently standing in front of the Christmas light decorated Diaz household. "I don't see no chimney. How we supposed to be Santa?" Pando asked. "Hmmmm...should we break through the windows?" Brittney suggested. "Wouldn't that wake them up?" Pando asked. "Oh yeah..." Brittney answered, tapping her nails on her chin. "Wait! Use your nails to unlock the door!" Pando cried. "They'll work?" Brittney asked. Pando nodded.

Brittney walked over to the door and put in her long acrylic nails through the locks to unlock the door. Surprisingly, the door unlockec. "Damn. It actually worked," Pando said, appearing next to Brittney with a large sack of questionable items. "Let's go," Pando said. He and Brittney simultaneously put up their mouth masks and entered the house.

In the living room, Star, Macaria, and the rest of Macaria's cousins had taken over the living room. Some were on the couches and the rest were on the floor. Along with the humans, there were blankets, pillows, snacks and electronics. The TV stand had a nativity and a candle on each side that weren't lit. The fireplace had stockings with everyone's names. Obviously everyone's stockings couldn't fit on the fireplace so some were hanging, some were put flat down, and some were hanging on the wall tha ks to command strips. In the corner, there stood the decorated Christmas Tree and under the tree were a ton of presents. They all couldn't fit under the tree so they were put around the tree.

"Time to get to work," Pando said. He took out an empty sack from his pocket and handed it to Brittney before putting down the other sack. She held the sack open as Pando put all of the presents in the sack. They giggled as they completed the task. As soon as they were done, Pando opened the other sack and dumped out the contents. Turns out, the contents are coal. "Mwahahahahaha! Y'all are on the Naughty List! Hehehehehehehehe!" He whisper-yelled. As soon as he was finished, and and Brittney shared a high five.

"Ahem."

They stiffly turned around and saw a tired Macaria looking dead at them. "..." Pando simply answered. "How come you look like you just crawled out of a grave?" Brittney asked. "We're Santa! You shouldn't be awake!" Pando cried. Macaria simply glared at them as she cracked her knuckles. They shivered. _Maybe she doesn't realize who we are? _Brittney mentally told Pando.

* * *

_**Act 1: we wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year.**_

* * *

"Star...wake up..."

Star slowly cracked his eyes open, only to see a set of eyes close to his eyes. "Ahhh!" He cried, quickly sitting up. He looked around and saw that Macaria's cusins were all awake. He scratched his head in confusion. "The sun's not even up. What the fuck?" He asked. "Oooooo! Star said a bad word!" Antonio, Carlos, Erik, and Manuel cried together. Little Javier waddled over to Star. He awkwardly waved at the toddler. "Hey...Diosa ain't awake yet. You wanna do some...things...in the dark?" Fatima asked, leaning on him.

Suddenly the lights turned on. Everyone in the living room cried and complained about their eyes. "Shhhhhh! The adults will wake up!" Macaria scolded. "Why did you turn on the lights?" Isabella asked, rubbing her eyes. Fatima flicked Macaria off. "Quick! Open the presents before the adults wake up!" Vanessa cried. The kids crowded around the Christmas Tree. Since they're the oldest in the room, Star, Macaria, Vanessa, Fatima, and Santiago handed presents to the rest of the kids.

"Woah! I've always wanted this!"

"I asked for Jordyns! Not Velcro Fans!"

"Gotta post this on Snaptalk!"

"Yes! More Nurf Guns to add to my collection!"

"How's Javier gonna play with this?"

"Why do I always get the same things every year!?"

Star watched as everyone opened their presents. "Aren't you gonna open your presents?" Macaria asked, sitting down next to him with her pile of presents. "I will. Just observing," Star answered. Macaria blinked. "Why do you gotta observe?" She asked before opening her presents.

"What!? Y'all already open your presents!?" Angie cried from the foot of the stairs. The rest of the adults were with her. "You guys only got away with this because you guys were sleeping around the Christmas Tree! Next year, Christmas is in MY house and this time y'all ain't gon get to the Christmas Tree first!" Gemma cried. The kids were messing with their presents as the adults opened theirs. Macaria and Vanessa helped Anna, Charlie, and Mateo with their presents.

An hour later, they all started preparing for church. "¡Date prisa! ¡No nos faltará la misa de las 10 en punto!" Grandma yelled. After hustling around the house, everyone was outside and working on car arrangements. "Look decent, all of you!" Luisa cried, checking on everyone. "Awwwww, you guys look so beautiful in your dresses and tuxedos!" Jane gushed. "Just enter any car! We're late! Let's go!" Rosario yelled.

Actually, they weren't late. They arrived 30 minutes early but already the church was full. "We are getting seats this year! Move, joder como, perra culo culo!" Jesús yelled, allowing his road rage take over. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't the only one with road rage. Eventually, his, Angie's and Rosairo's stopped. "Kids, get out! Go! Go! Get us some good seats!" Rosario yelled. All of the kids jumped out of the cars they were in and ran into the church. As if they were in a video game, they fought anyone who was in their way until they found seats.

30 minutes later, everyone was together anc church started.

Charlie pulled on Vanessa's perfectly curled hair. "Owwwwww! Charlie, stop! This is so painful!" Vanessa whisper-yelled. Anna and Mateo started crying. "Wait, guys! Stop!" Vanessa whispered.

Erik sang very off key while Santiago attempted to play his mixtape before grandma smacked him right on the spot.

Manuel and Antonio started fighting. Carlos decided to be a peace maker so he tried to break them up. Unfortunately, it got worse.

Javier started running around the church. "Isabella! Go catch him!" Jane whisper-yelled. "Why do I gotta do it!? I'm texting my boyfriend!" Isabella whisper-yelled back. "Cuz you're the closest to the end! Go and get him before I break your phone again!" Luisa threatened in a low voice. Isabella started sobbing as she ran after Javier.

Fatima started to hit on Star. "He says no. Stop being desperate!" Macaria told her. "I don't care if you're my cousin! I'll skin you alive!" Fatima whisper-yelled. "Come at me, bitch!" Macaria whisper-yelled.

Gemma and Jesús started heatedly making out on the spot. "Let's show them we can do better," Ricardo told Rosario. She glared at him. "Pay attention to the priest and don't stoop down to my baby brother's level! They obviously going to Hell!" "Is it just me or is everything getting out of hand?" Angie mumbled.

Eventually, church ended. "Guys! Family picture! Act like you people love each other!" Ricardo yelled before giving some random person his phone to take picutres. The other adults gave random people their phones so they can also take pictures. After taking almost 5 minutes to get into their places, they smiled. A bunch of pics were taken until everyone started getting annoyed with the positions they were in. "Thank you!" Angie cried after the picutres.

Soon, they were home, had taken off their dresses and tuxedos, and are now preparing for a Christmas party. "Angie! Why don't you have any Tequila!?" Jesús yelled. "Because alcohol is banned in my house!" Angie yelled back. "Not today, baby sis! I'm buying Tequila!" Jesús yelled as he left the house. Santiago and Erik were putting together a playlist of Christmas music and Hispanic music for the party. Luisa and Jane made Macaria, Vanessa, Fatima, and Isabella cook with them.

"Boys, I want this place to sparkle!" Gemma told the remaining boys. Carlos gave her a thumbs up. He, Star, Antonio, and Manuel dove into the decorations box and started decorating. Javier was running around the place. Grandma was preaching about Baby Jesus to Anna, Charlie, and Mateo. Ricardo moved the furniture around. "How many people are coming?" Angie asked her big sister Rosario. "I know the exact number of people I invited. Jesús however, I have no idea," Rosario answered.

Finally, it was party time. The family friends that were invited started coming in and some brought their own children. Jesús and his friends quickly got wasted and started playing poker. "My niece Jane is very good at poker! Jane! Come play with us!" Jesús cried. Jane, who was playing with Mateo, quickly shook her head. "No thank you!" "Pleeeeaaaasssseeee!?" Jesús begged. "You heard her, uncle, she said no," Luisa said. "Fine, I guess one game can't hurt," Jane decided, handing Mateo to Luisa who's jaw dropped.

"Dad, can I play poker?" Santiago asked. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahano!" Jesús cried. Santiago frowned. "This is why we have Isa," Vanessa said, waving the pack in her hands. The kids who were old enough (Star, Macaria, Vanessa, Fatima, Santiago, and Isabella) sat at the dinning table. "Shouldn't we let some of the other people our age play?" Macaria asked. "They'll be fine! Let's get this on! Ima win, bitches!" Fatima cried.

Vanessa dealt out the cards and soon the game turned intense. Eventually, Isabella, who wasn't even paying attention, won. "What!? No!" Santiago yelled, charging towards Isabella. "Fuck off! I haven't told my boyfriend about my win yet!" Isabella cried. Suddenly, a fight broke out between the 2 siblings. Vanessa and Macaria tried to break it up but they accidentally got dragged into it. Fatima used the chaos as an opportunity to hit on Star. As a result, Macaria dragged Fatima into the fight. Star joined the fight for fun.

It quickly ended when a chair was broken. "Let's hide the chair so Auntie Angie don't find out," Santiago said. They all agreed.

The party dragged on. The younger kids, who were playing on the Switch, dragged Star and Macaria to play with them. After winning a few rounds, the 2 decided to purposely lose to stop the kids from crying. After purposely losing for the 5th time, Star scoffed. "Wassup?" Macaria asked. "No, this reminds me of home," Star said. "Mewni?" She asked. He nodded. "We celebrated this thing called Saturnalia. It was to honor the Earth God Saturn. It's equivalent to you people's Christmas. During the days of Saturnalia, nobody on Mewni worked. Instead, we decorate the place and throw parties every day. We even give each other gifts. My mom would host this big ass ball and invite the ither races of Mewni to the ball. The Zodiacs and I would sneak out and get wasted of course," Star reminisced. "Then next year, take me to Mewni so I can see how Saturnalia is celebrated," Macaria said. "Yeah. I think I will," Star said.

* * *

The next day, everyone woke up to Angie's screaming. "WHO BROKE MY CHAIR!?" "Fuck...we didn't hide it well..." Farima mumbled. "THAT'S IT! EVERYONE IS CLEANING UP TODAY! I DON'T CARE IF YOU PEOPLE HAVE HANGOVERS! CLEANING! NOWWWWWW!" Angie yelled.

"Macaria, can you and Star take these decorations to the nearest donation store?" Rosario asked, handing her niece a box of decorations. "Sure," Macaria agreed. "Let Star hold the box. He's a man," Rosario said.

And so, Macaria and Star left the house and walked down the street to the nearest donations box. "It's cold, but how come snow hasn't fallen yet?" Star asked. "We live in California. Some parts like the mountain parts get snow. But we're in Los Angeles which is sunny and practically on the coast. It don't snow here. I wish it does snow one day. I've lived here all my life so I've never seen snow before," Macaria explained.

"What if I get Venus to make it snow?" Star suggested. Macaria smiled. "That would be amazing but..." "It's Venus," they said simultaneously as they approached a donations box. They put the box of decorations down and started putting the decorations into the donations box. At the hottom of the box was a Nutcracker. "What's this?" Star asked. "Some pointless prop my mom thought looked cute until she realized it ain't cute," Macaria answered. She took it out of Star's hands and threw it into the donations box. "Let's go. Its cold."

As they walked back to the house, Star sensed someone following them. "Marco, we gotta run. Now!" He cried, grabbing her arm. "What are we running from!? Also the house isn't this way!" Macaria asked. "Do you want the stalker to follow us to your house?" Star asked. "Good point. But still, what are we running from?" Macaria asked. They stopped running and turned around.

Standing in front of them was a Nutcracker.

Macaria blinked. "What's a Nutcracker doing here?" "It's an evil Nutcracker...!" Star said, glaring st the wooden doll. Macaria rolled her eyes and walked over to the toy. She knocked on it 3 times. "Nothing bad just happen. See?"

Suddenly, they found themself in a snowy forest of evergreen trees. "H-How did we end up here...?" Macaria asked. "Maßöffner!" Star realized. "They can be toys too?" Macaria asked. Star nodded. "I've seen them so far as humans, animals, now toys. At this rate, I feel like they can be anything."

"Star! I-I think I'm standing in snow!" Macaria cried. Star looked around. "Wow. I guess you are." "I thought snow would feel a lot more softer than this," Macaria said before flopping down on the ground. "What are you doing?" Star asked. "Making a snow angel!" Macaria cried. Star blinked. He was used to seeing her serious all the time. He decided to enjoy it.

Soon, he helped her make a snowman. "It's Olaff!" Macaria cried before giving it a big hug. Next, they had a snowball fight. Star won. After the fight, Star showed her a frozen lake he discovered. "Let's go skating," he said, taking off his shoes. "With just out socks?" Macaria asked. He nodded. Macaria took off her shoes and hesitantly got on the ice. Star got on and helped her on. She slipped onto the ice. Star laughed. "Stop laughing at me!" She cried. Star helped her up. "This time, it's my turn to teach you how to skate. Follow my lead."

Macaria held on tightly to Star as he guided the both of them on the the ice. Snowflakes started to lightly fall on them. Macaria held a hand out to catch the snowflakes and blinked in surprise when a snowflake melted in her hand. Star saw this and smiled in amusement. Suddenly, Macaria lost her footing and dragged Star down with her. Star was on top her her and his lips were a centimeter away from her lips.

"*ahem*"

Star and Macaria quickly sat up. Standing on the bank of the frozen lake was some prince. "You two aren't from around here, right?" The prince asked. Star and Macaria stood up and skated to the bank, put on their shoes, and walked to the prince. "What? Something going on?" Star asked. "Yeah, actually. You two are the only ones who can save us. I need you two to go to the Land of Sweets! Follow me!" The prince said before walking off. "Maybe the Maßöffner is causing trouble there. It did bring us here after all," Macaria suggested. "You right, you right," Star agreed. The two of them followed the prince.

They followed the prince through the forest and eventually found themselves in the mystical Land of Sweets. "The snowflakes taste like sugar," the prince said. Star stuck out his tounge and tasted the snowflakes. "He's not lying!" A carriage made out of candy canes pulled by reindeer arrived in front of them. "We can get on?" Macaria asked. The prince nodded. Macaria smiled and quickly jumped into the carriage. Star and the prince followed behind and soon the carriage started making its journey to the castle which was surrounded by the northern lights.

"Woah! This place is huge!" Macaria cried when they arrived at the palace. A few maids helped them down. "They'll get you two into your attire. I'll see you two soon," the prince said. "Hey, isn't everything happening too fast?" Star asked Macaria as they followed the maids. "Nope. Not really," Macaria answered, looking around. Star sighed. _She must be in Tourist Mode._

In a blink of an eye, Star found himself in a white suit and in a ballroom surounded by dancers. "Ok. Something's not right," he said. Suddenly, the lights went off and a spotlight went on Macaria. Everyone, including Star, gasped when they saw her. Her hair was curled and there was a crystal tiara on her head. She wore a sleeveless, rose pink, sparkly ballerina costume and sparkly rose pink point shoes. Her make up was done professionally.

The prince appeared on the balcony and a spotlight was also on him. _The fuck is going on? _Star thought. The prince jumped off the balcony and everyone made a path for him and Macaria. They met each other halfway and soon started dancing ballet together. Everyone watched in awe. "Damn, she's gonna kill me for doing this," Star mumbled as he recorded Macaria with his phone.

That was when he realized that the prince wasn't who they thought he was. In fact, he could actually be the...Maßöffner! Star quickly stopped recording and pushed of prince out of the way. "Marco! The prince is evil!" He cried as he danced with Macaria. "Yeah, I found out too late. These shoes won't let me stop dancing!" Macaria cried. Soon, everyone got on the dance floor and started dancing around them.

Star and Macaria looked around for the prince as they danced. "Lift me," Macaria said. Star nodded, lifted her up, and spun around. Macaria caught sight of the prince leaving the ballroom. Star then put him down. "You see him?" He asked. "Yeah, follow me!" Macaria cried, twirling in the direction she saw the prince. Star followed. Soon, they were in a chocolate bar maze.

"Fuck! A maze, of all things! Skyblade!" Star cried. His legendary sword appeared in his hands. "Time to destroy!" He cried. He started to destroy the maze until he was standing in front of the prince who looked caught off guard. "Ha! Caught you!" Star cried.

Suddenly, Star and Macaria found themselves back on the streets. "Yes! I can finally stop dancing!" Macaria cried. "I don't know what just happened..." Star said, scratching his head in confusion.

* * *

Macaria sighed. "Don't sigh! Do you understand the importance of today!?" Brittney cried. "I just don't care," Macaria answered. "It's Black Friday! That means Black Friday sales!" Brittney cried. She was wearing a camouflage military comander hat, a camouflage body con dress with a black waist corset, fingerless black gloves, black mini bookbag with a camouflage bow, and thigh high combat boots. "A great war is about to begin!" Brittney cried. "I pass. Besides, I have family over," Macaria said.

"Black Friday shopping? Sure, I'd like to go. I needed to go to Veronica's Secret anyway," Vanessa then said, appearing out of nowhere. "Ooooo me too!" Fatima cried, joining her. "I wanna by my boyfriend something so I'm definitely coming," Isabella said, joining the others. Macaria sighed. "...fine." "Yay!" Brittney cried before pulling her phone out of her bra that had a camouflage case and calling someone. "Bring the limo around," she said. "Limo!?" Fatima and Isabella cried together with their eyes shining. "Of course! When we go to the mall, we gotta show 'em who's boss, you know? By the way, everything I wear is always designer!" Britrney cried.

"Can we be friends with you!?" Fatima and Isabella simultaneously asked. "Of course! Here, have some money! Worship me! Mwahahahahahahahaha!" Brittney cried, pulling out a money gun. She started shooting money everywhere and Fatima and Isabella worked hard to catch every dollar. Macaria sighed. "It'll be fine," Vanessa told her.

The limo stopped the girls in front of the mall and Fatima and Isabella quickly hopped out with the money they just worked hard to catch. People stopped to look at Brittney and her limo. "See? They already know to back down. Let's go," Britrney said, sashaying as she entered the mall. The Villanueva girls followed.

Already, the mall was pretty crowded. "Go crazy," Brittney said. Fatima and Isabella ran off to spend their money. "Let's see, I should go to Veronica's Secret first. Then I still gotta shop for clothing so I'll go to Nacy's, and gotta stop at..." Vanessa pondered to herself as she walked off. "I would like to go to Soomiez...but that place is hella expensive so I guess Eternal 21," Macaria decided. "Let's go!" Brittney cried, grabbing Macaria's arm. They ran off, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

They went from store to store. Macaria would wisely spend her money and take advantage of the deals like the responsible person she is. Brittney, however, spent her money on literaloy everything she thought was cute. "What are we gonna do about your bags? I can't carry both your bags and my bags," Macaria asked. "Hmmmm...good question," Brittney said, looking around. She then took out her phone and called someone. "Send in men to carry me and Cari's bags." She then hung up. A second later, men in black suits fell from the ceiling and took the girls' bags. "Ok! Onto the next store!" Brittney cried.

As soon as they entered a store, Macaria locked eyes on a tan colored long jacket. _It looks comfortable. I should get it, _she decided. Unfortunately for her, someone touched the hanger of the jacket at the exact same time as her. "Um, can you let go of thi...fuck." The person who grabbed the hanger at the same time as her happened to be Venus.

Macaria groaned in annoyance. "Hey, yeah, this jacket is mine," Venus said. "I saw it first," Macaria said. They glared at each other. "Are you thinking about going against a Demon like moi?" Venus asked in a low voice. "Just let go of the jacket and things won't get ugly," Macaria answered in a low voice. They both slowly let go while glaring at each other. "Ooooo, competition!" Brittney cried.

Suddenly, Venus snapped her fingers. The lights went off and Venus' laughter could be heard all over the place. "What the...wait!" Macaria cried. As soon as the lets went back on, the jacket wasn't there anymore. "Brittney!" Macaria cried. "Yeah?" Brittney asked. "We must find Ms. Kanaan! She has my jacket!" Macaria answered. Brittney saluted before pulling out her phone to make a call.

Macaria ran out of the store. "Venus! Where are you!? Give me back my jacket!" She yelled as she ran. The lights in the mall started fllickering on and off. "She's around here," Macaria said to herself. "Cari! She's right there!" Brittney cried, pointing to the balcony of the floor above them. Macaria nodded and quickly hopped onto the escalator. As soon as she was on the next floor, a crowd of people came charging. "Cheerleading skills!" She quickly cried, doing flips to avoid the people. Eventually, the crowd was gone.

A ball was thrown at her. She quickly caught it. "Who threw this at me!?" She cried. She then saw a bunch of children holding balls. "Dodgeball!" A kid yelled. The kids threw their balls at her. "Fuck!" Macaria cried. She tried dodging the balls but they kept on hitting her. Soon, the kids were done. "Venus! Show yourself! Ahhhhhh this is so annoying!" Macaria yelled.

Drones started flying around the place. "We gotchu, Cari!" Brittney said as she appeared next to Macaria. The men who were holding their bags were on hoverboards and they were controlling the drones with remotes. "When did...?" Macaria trailed off. "Ohhh! The drones and hoverboards were Christmas presents!" Brittney answered with a smile.

Suddenly, people started running the other way. "What's going on?" Macaria asked as Brittney answered a call. "A shooting!?" She cried. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The heard a familiar roar. Macaria face palmed. Pando, who was on a hoverboard himself, was randomly shooting all over the place with a minigun. "Come here, bitch! Those are MY real silver Air Jordyns! Get the fuck back!" Pando yelled as he continued to shoot. "Boss man! Chillax!" Onwa yelled as she and Anya chased after him. "Why you being informal to your master!?" Anya cried. "Uh uh, not this shit again," Onwa said. "You need correction!" Anya cried. Onwa summoned a glock and shot Anya dead. "Fuck ass bitch!" Onwa cried before running afrer Pando. Macaria blinked.

Meanwhile on Star's end, he and Jan were stuck at Ordinary Store. The store was having a Black Friday sale. "Dude, I don't think people are gonna come," Star said. "Nope. But we still have to work until the end of our shift," Jan answered. The both of them were watching _The Palor Express _on Jan's phone.

"I still don't get this movie," Star said. "What don't you get about it? A train called the Palor Express takes kids to the North Pole, has one kid tell Santa what it wants, and brings all of the kids back before midnight. I don't see what you don't get," Jan explained. "Why's there a Palor Express in the first place?" Star asked. "Now you overthinin' it," Jan said, shaking his head.

As they continued their movie, someone entered the store. He looked around for a bit then walked to the counter. Star and Jan didn't notice that someone was here. The guy also knew that they didn't notice. As a result, he banged his fist on the counter. Star and Jan jumped and quickly put the phone down. Then they groaned.

On the other side of the counter was Jackson.

Jan rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You need more dope? That's literally the only reason why you come here." "Just give me the dope," Jackson said in annoyance. Star blinked. "What's dope?" "Drugs!" Jan and Jackson said simultaneously. "Ohhhhhh! Doesn't Pando have his drug business?" Star asked. "He just likes to torment me," Jan said, glaring at Jackson. "Ok...well...ima restock the back. You two talk. Also, ima take this," Star said, taking Jan's phone before scurrying off.

Jan and Jackson didn't say anything as Jan took some of the drugs Jackson was asking for from under the counter. Jackson paid him in cash before leaving the store. When Jan was putting the money in the cash register, a note fell out. Curious, Jan read it.

_Remember the time we had that skateboarding competition? I want a rematch before the year ends._

Jan storted in amusement. "Oooooo, is that a note? What does it say!?" Star asked Jan. "It's just some note insulting me as usual. Saying shit like I cry like a girl," Jan answered. "I just don't like that guy. He gets me so mad!" Star cried. "Same! Ugggg I wish I ciuld just rip him in half like I'm doing to this note!" Jan cried, ripping the note.

Jerrol then walked up to the boys. "Enrique de la Cruz needs the both of you," he said. The boys froze before stiffly nodding. They entered the Dog House where the gangsters were day drinking and singing Christmas songs in Spanish. "Why aren't you boys enjoying the party?" Enrique asked. "The store's still open," Star said. "Close it then! Nobody's gonna come by today! Let's get drunk and dance!" Enrique cried.

And so, Star and Jan partied with the Perros.

* * *

"Don't forget! Y'all are coming to Miami for spring break!" Jesús cried. "Wait, why can't everyone come to Houston for spring break?" Rosario asked. "We stayed at your house in Houston for almost all of July. It's been a while since we've gone to Jesús' house in Miami. You still have the beach house, right?" Angie answered. "I practically live in that beach house!" Jesús cried. After arguing for almost an hour about who's house to spend spring break in, Macaria and Star watched them all leave. "Alright! Clean up!" Angie cried.

"There's a spring break?" Star asked as he entered the house with Macaria. "Yeah but it's all the way in March or April. After spring break is when most students start considering suicide," Macaria answered. "Why?" Star asked. "Testing left and right. AP exames, End of Course exams, Finals, just a lot of testing. You thought the Finals we took a week ago were stressful? Wait till April and May roll in," Macaeia answered.

A few days later, it was New Year's Eve and Brittney wanted a party.

"I want this party to shine! To sparkle! To be the best party ever! I'm turning 18 so this party better be perfect!" Brittney cried as she enjoyed her vanilla fro-yo. Macaria sighed. "I just don't understand why you're telling me all this now. You literally coulda told me this last week so I can plan your party better." "Still! I want a big ass party!" Brittney cried. Macaria leaned back in her chair. The both of them were at a fro-yo store in Hill-Trank Plaza. They both have a fro-yo addiction so they decided to visit the store even though it was winter.

"What's your vision?" Macaria asked. "Last year it was on a party bus but I didn't really enjoy the party. It was kinda boring. Plus not that many people came. This year, I want it to be big! My mom is still in China and won't come back until April so I can have the party at my house! I want golden fairy lights and LED lights! Also some black lighting! And a smoke machine! I loooovvvveeee smoke machines! Oooooo let's do a neon out! People can even bring glow sticks and glow in the dark accessories! Yo, let's go to Party Town to buy some glow in the dark and neon stuff!" Brittney explained. Macaria sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

Star, Pando, the Ikenga, and Jan were sitting with them as well. "So I'm the DJ, right?" Jan asked. "Of course you are," Macaria said with an eye roll. "Yo! I heard about this thing called fireworks! People usually do fireworks once it turns midnight. Should I bring them?" Pando asked Brittney. "Ooooo yesssss!" She cried. "Oh yeah, thank you for the tiara you gave me but I told you and everyone else to give me presents at the party," Brittney said. "Those are Woolandian Diamonds. They are made out of compressed stardust. They are some of the rarest things in the universe. I don't want them to get ruined so I got them for you. They can transform into anything you want. Your welcome," Pando said.

"We should go to Quest Buy to get some of these things Brittney listed!" Star suggested. "No!" Macaria cried. "But why!?" Star asked. "One, whenever we go to Quest Buy, things don't work out. Two, you're a wanted criminal there," Macaria answered. Then they all froze. "Wait...Brittney...you knew Pando's from Woolandia?" Star asked. "The human girl knows that you're a half god?" Pando asked. "That's a good thing! We don't gotta hide things! Yay!" Jan cried. The tension dropped.

"Star. This time, we're staying on Earth to buy things. Let's make a lost of roles we have. Pando's bringing the fireworks. Jan's the DJ. What else?" Macaria asked. "I can also go with the Ikenga to buy all the lights," Pando said. "Yeah, and my brothers still have some smoke machines from our family's New Year's Eve party from last year so I'll bring those," Jan said. "Ok. So I can bring some drinks with Jan. Star can be the one to set everything up. I'll make sure everything's in order," Macaria said.

"Wait! I need to get some party accessories and a party outfit!" Brittney said. "Onwa and I shall be in charge of the lights and fireworks," Anya said. "Yeah, and boss man can go shopping with you," Onwa said. "Mkay," Pando answered. The 6 of them talked about what they'll do to prepare for the party before leaving to do their part.

Jan and Star first stopped by Jan's house. "Where are the smoke machines?" Star asked. "The garage," Jan answered as he lifted the garage gate up. As soon as it was up, the two entered the messy Ordonia garage. "...how are we gonna find them?" Star asked. "...that's a funny question," Jan answered. Afrer spending a long time, they finally found the smoke machines and put them in the trunk of Cookie's car. Then, they got i to the car and drove down to Ordinary Store.

At Ordinary Store, they loaded up on snacks and drinks. "Mkay...this is a lot," Star said. "Damn right," Jan agreed. They shrugged and got into the car. "Yo, help me make a playlist. I have to be the DJ," Jan said. "I don't really know what you peolle listen to," Star answered. "Oh yeah! You're an alien!" Jan cried. "Alien...sounds weird..." Star said. He imagined himself as a short green thing with big eyes and a big head.

When they arrived at Brittney's mansion, Macaria was ordering the Ikenga around. They got the fireworks and were busy working on putting up LED and fairy lights. "Put the snacks and drinks in the kitchen. Leave the smoke machines around the place. Jan, set up your DJ station. Star, help with the lighting. I already told the guests about the theme and the cake should be on the way," Macaria ordered. "Damn. She takes this party planning thing seriously," Star commented.

Meanwhile, Brittney and Pando were at Party Town. Brittney was sitting in the cart as Pando pushed it. They ran around the store and put a bunch of glow in the dark and neon decorations on the cart. When they were done, they were at the mall and were deciding on an outfit for the birthday girl. Brittney tried on all sorts of outfits and Pando declined all of them.

"You choose an outfit then!" Brittney cried. "Gladly," Pando answered. Almost an hour later, Brittney found herself wearing a silver long sleeves sparkly body con dress to match her tiara and white Valenciaga sneakers. "Kk. Now I'm satisfied," Pando said. They stopped by Pando's penthouse so Pando can get changed and left for Brittney' house. By the time they arrived, the party had already started.

"Everyone! Make way for Queen Brittney!" Pando announced. Everyone made a path and cheered as Brittney walked through, clearly enjoying the party. Behind her, Pando signaled for the Ikenga to appear on his side. They pulled out bazookas and shot them up into the air. Glow sticks and confetti were released from the bazookas and everyone reached to grab the sticks. The smoke machines were doing their job. "Yoooooo! Give it up for Her Royal Highness!" Jan yelled into the mic.

The party went on and Macaria sat back on the couch she was sitting on. "Once again, another perfect party. Good job me," she said to herself. "Nice party planning skills," a voice said next to her. Macaria turned her head and saw Jackson. Macaria frowned. Jackson handed her a drink. "You deserve it," he said. "Why are you suddenly acting like we all cool?" Macaria asked. "Is it a crime to be nice?" Jackson asked. Macaria didn't take the drink. "Mkay. That's fair," Jackson said before drinking it.

"What would you do if you were offered a way that can make all your dreams come true?" He asked. "I would obviously take it. Duh," Macaria answered. "Yeah, but that way causes you to do _things _that ain't right," Jackson said. "Depends on how wrong those things are. Why?" Macaria asked. "...no reason," Jacksom answered.

Awkward silence.

"Where's your Starboy?" Jackson then asked. "Starboy? Oh, you're talking about Alister..." Macaria answered. "It's been a year since he fell from the sky. You think he misses the sky?" Jackson asked. Macaria blinked. Star fell from the sky last year during Brittney's birthday party. That was New Year's Eve. Today is Brittney's New Year's Eve Party. It's been exactly a year since Star left Mewni.

Macaria didn't notice when Jackson got up and when Venus took his place. "You're not still mad about the Black Friday thing, right? It's a new year, let's move on!" Venus said. "Hey, so you're Star's girlfriend, right? Yeah, you are. Do you remember what Star was doing on this day last year before he arrived on Earth? He never exactly told me," Macaria asked.

"Well, Star's a demigod prince. And I think he's mentioned the Wand of Mewni to you before. There's this tradition on Mewni when the future ruler turns 17, they receive the Wand of Mewni and go to the Dominus Cloister the next day. I didn't want him to leave so I kidnapped him and the Zodiacs. They somehow escaped and arrived at Star's Wand Receiving Ceremony barely on time. That was when Ludo attacked," Venus explained.

"Ludo? Is he some evil final stage boss who broke the Wand of Mewni and sent Star to Earth?" Macaria asked. "He's this short swamp creature who wanted the wand so he and his henchmen attacked. But, Star's an idiot. You wanna know what he did? He threw the wand onto the ceiling and expected it not to break. Anyway, the wand sent him, the Zodiacs, Ludo and his henchmen to Earth. Nobody's heard news of Ludo the Zodiacs ever since," Venus explained. Macaria remembered the swamp monsters she saw Star fighting at the Halloween party.

"So it's the anniversary of when he broke the wand," Macaria concluded. "Aye," Venus answered. "Does he even miss Mewni?" Macaria asked. "You don't know? Doesn't he live with you?" Venus asked. "Yeah but once you think about it he doesn't really talk about his personal life. And when he does, it's not much. All I know about his personal life before you told me is that he's the demigod prince and future ruler of Mewni, he's looking for the Zodiacs, and he has to fix the Wand of Mewni," Macaria answered.

"Well, ask him if he misses Mewni yourself. Ok. Nice Venus over. I'm actually 18 so ima live like an 18 year old!" Venus cried before running off. Macaria blinked. _Wait...she's 18!? _She then saw Star on the balcony all by himself so she stood up and joined him. He happened to be heavily drinking when she arrived.

"Hey." Star snapped out of thought and faced Macaria. "Hey." "You thinkin' 'bout Mewni?" Macaria asked. "Yeah," Star answered. "Today's New Year's Eve. You guys on Mewni celebrate it on this day too?" Macaria asked. "They celebrate my birthday on this day. Today's my birthday," Star answered.

"Guys! The countdown's about to begin so get yo boo tings and get ready to smoochie smooch!" Jan yelled into the mic.

"10!"

"Today's your birthday?" Macaria asked. "And the anniversary of the day I released the Maßöffner," Star answered.

"9!"

"Today is also the anniversary of when I fucked up. Becuase I released the Maßöffner I might destroy the universe," Star said.

"8!"

"If only if I actually listened to my mom. Everything woulda been fine."

"7!"

"But noooooo! My dumbass likes to play around and destroy things. I'm the reason why everyone dies and time is destroyed."

"6!"

He dug his fingers into his hair.

"5!"

"I don't know why I didn't listen to all of everyone's warnings."

"4!"

"I just can't do anything right! I've never cared about how my actions affect everyone around me!"

"3!"

He took a huge gulp of Tequila.

"2!"

"I just hate myself so fucking much...I just wanna kill myself!"

"1!"

Macaria kissed Star.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The fireworks went off.

Macaria broke the kiss and hugged Star. "Don't ever say that! People love you! I want you to stay alive! Please don't ever think like that! Just...!" Macaria trailed off and cried on Star's chest. Star, completely stunned, awkwardly rubbed her back. "...I'm sorry..."

*POW*

Star and Macaria stopped hugging as soon as they heard the gunshot. They looked at each other before they ran into the mansion. All of the lights were off so it was pitch black. Everyone was screaming and running all over the place. Macaria started panting. "What's going on!? What happened to the lights!? Are we in a shooting!?" Star was about to summon the Skyblade when the lights came back on.

Pando was standing there with a bullet exactly in his heart.

* * *

Now...it's time for...

Dimensional Interviews!

Star: It's been a while

Journalist: Yeah, it really has

Star: So, I answer your questions. Ask away!

Journalist: What did you think of last season?

Star: I personally thought it was nice

Journalist: What do you think of this season so far?

Star: Kinda sad

Journalist: Do you still like being the main character?

Star: Yo I forgot I was the main character!

Journalist: Alright. Now we'll be asking random questions that may or may not have to do with the story

Star: Kk

Journalist: What's your fashion style?

Star: I guess athletic. I'm always working out every chance I get. I just love the feeling of working out. Also I've always been involved in some sort of sport

Journalist: Who do you think has the best sense of style?

Star: Although I hate him, I think Jackson does

Journalist: Do you believe in ghosts?

Star: You have no idea how much crazy shit I've seen in my years of living

Journalist: What would you do if you met Star Butterfly from Star vs the Forces of Evil?

Star: We'd go monster hunting!

Journalist: What would you do during the purge?

Star: I'll be in another dimension

Journalist: Would you raid Area 51?

Star: Duh! Gotta help my fellow aliens!

Journalist: What's your type?

Star: Lemme think...I like me a girl who's just chill with everything I do. I don't have to worry about her asking me all sorts of complicated questions and causing so much trouble for me

Journalist: Do you consider yourself as a bad guy?

Star: Yeah

Journalist: In the story so far, which event would you like to go back in time to fix?

Star: I would like to stop myself from breaking the Wand of Mewni

Journalist: What do you think is gonna happen to you based on the events that's happend in the story so far?

Star: I have absolutely no idea

Journalist: What is your biggest wish?

Star: To explore the universe and to go on adventures all the time without any worries

Journalist: What's your favorite movie genre?

Star: Adventure

Journalist: What's the dumbest thing you ever done

Star: I would say it but it's rated R

Journalist: What's your favorite subject?

Star: PE

Journalist: Do you think you act like your zodiac sign?

Star: The Zodiacs have signs!?

Journalist: What would you be famous for?

Star: I have no idea

Journalist: What do you think is going to happen next chapter?

Star: My mind is completely blank

Journalist: List the cast from most favorite to least favorite

Star: Macaria, Jan, Venus, Brittney, the Ikenga, Pando, Jackson

Journalist: Ok, last one, what's your New Year's Resolution?

Star: To put everything back to normal

Journalist: I see. Thank you, Star Butterfly, for letting us interview you! That's the end of Dimensional Interviews and don't forget to continue Dimension Hoppers!

* * *

_Next Time On Dimension Hoppers..._

_ Jan slowly picked up the big, heavy, and old looking book which had all sorts of stuff peaking out. "Maybe this book can help us!" Jan decided. He sat down on the floor and put the book on the floor in front of him. Then, he opened the book._

_ Suddenly, wind filled in the sacred library and everyrhing went flying. "What the...wait. Who opened that book!?" Hekapoo yelled. Everyone pointed at Jan. "Do you understand what you have done! We will all go insane thanks to you! Close that book now!" Hekapoo yelled._

_ "Too late."_

_ Hekapoo froze. "No..." "Yes!" The voice cried. "Ahhh!" Jan cried, pushing the book away from him. Floating on top of the book was a small blue thing wirh a diamond in its forehead. The thing smiled. "It is I, the Great and Powerful Glossaryck!"_

_Act 2: to kill a god._

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Did y'all forget about me? It's ya gurl sugarsugarrush! I'm back with season 2!**

**References:**

**1.) When Brittney and Pando tried replacing the presents with coal- I made it based off of the Santa story and How The Grinch Stole Christmas**

**2.) Kids opening the presents before the adults- In my family, us kids would try to open all of our presents before the adults. This year, we failed miserably**

**3.) Jordyns- Jordans**

**4.) Fans- Vans**

**5.) Snaptalk- Snapchat**

**6.) Nurf- Nerf**

**7.) Church- Yeah, church is always crowded and chaotic during holidays like Christmas**

**8.) Isa- Uno**

**9.) Chair getting broken- Last year during a Christmas party, my older cousins were playing some intense Uno and they wouldn't let me play cuz I was "a few months too young" or some shit like that. All I know was things got reaaaaallly out of hand that a fight broke out and they even broke a chair**

**10.) Saturnalia- It's a real Ancient Roman holiday. I found out about this when I was watching the Boondocks**

**11.) Olaff- Olaf**

**12.) When they were in the Land of Sweets- Inspired by the Nutcracker. Fun fact, I got to see a performance of it at the Fox Theatre in 2nd grade for a filed trip**

**13.) Black Friday- You already know it's gonna be chaotic. I think they happen after Christmas, right? I could be wrong**

**14.) Veronica's Secret- Victoria's Secret**

**15.) Nacy's- Macy's**

**16.) Soomiez- Zoomies**

**17.) Eternal 21- Forever 21 (fav store)**

**18.) The Palor Express- The Polar Express. I grew up with that movie!**

**19.) Party Town- Party City**

**20.) Valenciaga- Balenciaga**

**Let's talk about this chapter. Fluffy and happy...then it got sad. Yo I was actually crying when I was writting the ending. I hope this season turns out to be good. I had to do some replanning. Did you know Pando was originally gonna be introduced in this season? Anyway, there will be some real dimension traveling this season. Last season was just setting everything up. This season is when the action happens.**

**So, the decade will be ending in a few hours. I made a few New Years Resolutions. Most likely I won't keeo them but I'll try. What are y'alls New Years Resolutions?**

**Time to close this chapter. Who shot Pando? All will be revealed soon! Don't forget to review or leave me a PM! Later, yo!**


	15. Season 2 Act 2

_Last Time On Dimension Hoppers..._

_*POW*_

_Star and Macaria stopped hugging as soon as they heard the gunshot. They looked at each other before they ran into the mansion. All of the lights were off so it was pitch black. Everyone was screaming and running all over the place. Macaria started panting. "What's going on!? What happened to the lights!? Are we in a shooting!?" Star was about to summon the Skyblade when the lights came back on._

_Pando was standing there with a bullet exactly in his heart._

* * *

The people who were left were Jan, the Ikenga, Brittney, Macaria, and Brittney. They were all silent. Pando slowly touched where his heart was. Then he slowly looked down at his hands as they moved away from his chest. "Real...blood..." he mumbled. Suddenly Star got a chill. He and Pando shared a look. Then, Pando quickly summoned his glock and shot up at something. The bullet from his glock hit the bullet coming from another gun. "Are you fucki-" Pando passed out mid sentence.

Everyone looked up at the direction of where Pando's glock was pointed at. Sitting on the railing of the second floor was a boy with black dreadlocks in a bun, dark brown eyes, an Eye of Ra design on one of his eyes, a long red sort of jacket with African designs exposing his chest, golden arm cuffs, black pants similar to joggers, a long red loin cloth with African designs, no shoes, and a bunch of African symbols on his chest and abdomen. He was also holding a glock.

"Fuck. Hey, Anga! Nice that I'm not the one you Wooletts are tryna kill this time, am I right?" Star said. The Wargod of the Skies Prince Anga Simba Ruhanga Mfalme of Woolandia carelessly threw the glock he was holding to the side. "Prince Starious. Been a while. Let me guess, my idiotic twin half brother tried to kill you a bunch of times, right?" Anga asked. "That's all he does but uh...why did you shoot your own twin?" Star asked. "He didn't tell you? He has to find the Star Compass. You know, the pretty little sacred flower looking charm you stole from us on your last visit to Woolandia?" Anga answered. "Yeah but how can he find it when he's out of commission?" Star asked. "He had a deadline which was December 31st. It's January 1st now. Our father told me to carry out his punishment," Anga answered. "Which was...?" Star asked.

"Death."

The Ikenga realized that Pando wasn't playing dead and quickly ran over to Pando. "Anga, I don't fucking care if you're royalty and shit! How could you do this!?" Onwa yelled. "Sister. This is orders from the God of War hmself. We cannot go against it, not even our master," Anya said.

"Prince Starious, I don't like you but unlike my brother, I don't go around killing people immediately," Anga said. "You just did. And it was your own twin brother," Star said, clutching his fists. "That's different," Anga said before jumping off the railing. He landed on his feet perfectly. "Mewman. I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you. If you didn't know, Woolandia and Mewni are on the brink of war."

Star blinked. "War? Pando never told me anything about a war." "Ever since you stole the Star Compass, the alliance between our planets was broken. If Pando found the Star Compass within the time limit, then the alliance can be built again. But he didn't. Obviously. Maybe we can avoid a war if you can just tell me where the Star Compass is," Anga explained. Star nervously looked around. "That's funny...I lost that thing literally a few days before Pando arrived on Earth...hahaha..."

"Ok. Well. That's amazing. You made the wrong decision pissing off a whole planet of gods. And out of all gods, you chose to offend wargods. I guess the next time we'll meet is on the battlefield, half god. Wingu. Pick up my brother," Anga said. Anya blinked. "Wingu?" Suddenly, a boy appeared out of nowhere and scooped up Pando's body. Wingu's hair was shaven and he wore something similar to Anga except he didn't have African designs on his clothing and his African symbols extended to his face.

"Wingu. Stop. Please," Anya begged. "Master's orders," Wingu said. Anga pulled out a pair of Dimensional Scissors, opened a portal, and he and Wingu walked into the portal. Brittney's legs gave out and she starred crying. "What!? How could you let him take Pando's body like that!?" Jan angrily yelled. "I know it sounds crazy but Anga's the only Woolett who doesn't try to kill me all the time..." Star said.

* * *

_**Act 2: to kill a god.**_

* * *

A few days later, school started back up.

Macaria didn't want to get out of bed. _I kissed Star. Why am I just now realizing!? This ain't right! Oh my gosh! What was I thinking! I don't even like him like that! _When she looked at the time, she rolled out of bed. She replayed the kiss scene over and over in her head as she walked into the bathroom. _I guess I was so worried about what happened to Pando that this slipped out of my mind! But how could I just kiss him like that!? Has this affected our relationship? No, it hasn't obviously. Everything's cool._

She was still deep on though as she entered the bathroom and slowly closed the door. _I bet Star doesn't even remember the kiss. Yeah, he obviously doesn't. I'm just overthinking things! Star and I are still...wait. What's our relationship? We live together and I help him look for the Maßöffner. I guess butt kicking buddies? No, that's something Jan would say. We're partners. Yeah, partners. Wait! Star's still dating Venus! Oh my gosh if Venus found out, she'll actually kill me! Ahhhhh I'm gonna die! _"Uh Marco, what are you doing in here?" Star asked. Macaria blinked. "What?"

She looked up and saw a naked Star.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SORRYYYYYYYYY!" She screamed as she attempted to open the door. "WHY DIDN'T YOU LOCK THE FUCKING DOOR!?" "It was locked," Star answered. Macaria blinked. She and the bathroom door have been at war with each other for a long time. There are times it would and wouldn't open when she needed it to. Like now.

Macaria unlocked the door but it still wouldn't open. "Hm. I guess we're locked in," Star said as he put on his clothes. Macaria slid down the door in defeat. _Venus is so gonna kill me. _As Star got dressed, Macaria awkwardly sat there in silence.

"Hey, uh...do you remember what happened at Brittney's party?" She asked. "Pando got shot. Why?" Star answered. "No, before that," Macaria said. "What happened before Pando got shot?" Star asked. _See? That kiss was completely irrelevant to him. I'm making a big deal out of nothing, _Macaria thought in relief before answering Star's question. "Nothing. Do you...miss Pando?"

Since Star was dressed at this time, he sat down next to Macaria, leaning against the door. "I'm not sure. I don't gotta deal with him killing me anymore. But...there's something I haven't told you," Star said. "What?" Macaria asked.

_"Y'all have been fighting each other for so long now. Y'all don't know it, but y'all act exactly alike. Even y'alls prolems are kinda similar. It's best for the universe if y'all work together, especially at a time like this. Sure, you barbarians might not like each other now, but soon the two of you will like each other I hope. As Goddess of the Dimensions, I can somewhat see the both of y'alls future. Let me say this now, it currently ain't a happy one. If the both of you keep going at it, one of y'all will certainly die not even up to a year from now and the universe will follow. Though even if the both of y'all get along, the little choices y'all make now determine the overall outcome of the universe. One outcome will be the destruction of the universe. The other is the universe returning back to peace. Although I'm forcing the both of you to work together, I still can't control y'alls actions. I hate to admit this but the fate of the universe is in both of y'alls hands. Please, choose wisely, or we'll all die."_

"Hekapoo's prediction..." Star trailed off. "The universe's destruction is inevitable," Macaria finished. Star nodded. There was a silence between them.

"When the new year begins, people make resolutions. Mine was to work harder towards my future," Macaria said, breaking the silence. "But there will be no future," Star said. "There will be. Let's make a well thought out plan. We already agreed that the Maßöffner are world destroying beasts and can cause the destruction of the universe, right? We should make some sort of Maßöffner hunting schedule. We hunt those monsters in that certain time frame. Soon, we might catch all of them by graduation," Macaria said.

"When's graduation?" Star asked. "May 20th," Macaria answered. "That's like, 4 months from now. There are a lot of Maßöffner," Star said. "Which is why we should get to work as soon as posible," Macaria said. "I'll pay you back," Star told her. "You don't gotta pay me back," Macaria said. "I do. I messed up your life and I keep on dragging you into my problems," Star said. "It's fine. I'll get over it. I just wanna help," Macaria said.

The door opened and Star and Macaria fell back. "Owww..." they groaned. "Guys! Hurry up! You're gonna be late for school!" Angie cried.

* * *

"OMG! IT'S ALISTER GRIMALDI!" The fangirls cried as soon as Star entered the school. "Ladies, ladies. You guys want me to autograph your faces?" Star asked. "Do me first!" "No, do me!" "Me!" "Bitch, don't make me pull out yo fake ass weave!" "Come here!" "I'll fucking kill you!" The fangirls started fighting and Star managed to slip out.

"Wassup?" Jan asked, joining Star. "I think I just got some new fangirls," Star said, looking back. "Yo, I heard there's a new student!" Jan cried. "Now I gotta bad feeling," Star said. "Why? Jan asked. "Cuz everytime there's someone new, they always turn out to be someone that I know and I don't want them here. First it was Venus. Then Pando and his Ikenga. Now who's next?" Star answered.

"Maybe the new guy won't be someone you know this time. It's a new year anyway," Jan said. "Yeah, I guess," Star said. Jan and Star went to pick up their new schedules and compared them. "Woah! We're in the same classes this semester!" Star cried. "Oooooo!" Jan cried.

Soon, the bell rang and the students went to class. Star and Jan still had Miss Skullnick for 1st period. So did Jackson, Macaria, and Brittney. "Ugggg, why do I still have you little shits?" Miss Skullnick grumbled before taking attendance. "Ajanaye Okonkwo? Ayaja Okonkwo? Syree Okonkwo? Are they actually absent on the first day of school? Fuckers..." Miss Skullnick said, marking it down on the attendance log. "So, there's another little shit joining our class today. Ima make him embarrass himself by introducing himself."

The door opened and the new student walked in. He had ash blonde hair, a bunch of silver studded ear piercings, hazel eyes, beach tan skin, an orange Abibas hoodie, black joggers, and black Abibas Superstars. His bookbag was a black Abibas bookbag. "I'm Leo Acciai. I'm from Rome, Italy. Also, Alister Grimaldi and I are childhood friends!"

Star fell out of his seat as soon as he heard the last sentence Leo said. "Wait, I know you!?" _That's impossible! I'm not from Earth! Unless this Leo guy is someone I know from another dimension. But where!? He looks so fucking unfamiliar! Is there another Alister Grimaldi? Yo this is sooooo weirdddd! _Unfortunately for the Starboy, everyone in the classroom turned to stare at Star who was still on the floor. They then starred talking amongst themselves. Jan bursted out laughter. "You know him?" Macaria mouthed. Star quickly shook his head.

Everyone suddenly stopped talking when Leo started walking in Star's direction. _This is getting weird! _He thought as he slid backwards. Eventually, he hit his back against the wall. Leo held out his hand. "It's been over a year since you left Italy. Who was I supposed to destroy stuff with?" Star's eyes grew wide. _Is this Leo from the Zodiacs!? _Leo simply smiled. _Yo, it is! How did I not recogize him earlier!? _Star slowly took Leo's hand and Leo helped him up. Star continued to stare at Leo with wide eyes.

The students started asking Leo and Star questions but Star ignored everyone. It felt like it was just him and Leo. _After all this time...I didn't have to find you. You found me...! _"How you been, boss?" Leo said in a low voice so the students wouldn't hear.

* * *

Star was probably the most happiest being on Earth. He wouldn't stop smiling throughout the rest of the school day. Unfortunately for him, he has no classes with Leo but he was still happy. Even Venus noticed. She called him over after class to see what was wrong. Star happily told her that Leo's back.

After school, he and Leo met up and they both talked about the most random things at the top of their lungs. "Yo, we gotta go drinking! I wanna try some Earthly alcohol!" Leo cried. "On Earth, we're underaged. We have to wait till we 21," Star answered. Leo gasped. "No!" "Yes!" Star cried. "Whyyyyy!?" Leo asked. "I have no idea. But, I guess it's ok to drink at parties. Marco does that," Star answered.

"Who's Marco?" Leo asked. "The Earthling I'm living with. Yo, all she does is nag me but her beauty makes up for it," Star said. "Hmmmm...have y'all slept together?" Leo asked. "Nope. Why?" Star asked. "You know my goal is to bang at least one girl ever planet I visit," Leo said. Star shook his head. "Hands off Marco." "Oh. Ohhhhh! I see what you're tryna do!" Leo cried. Star blinked. "What?" Leo started snickering like some cat. "I don't get it," Star said, completely lost.

Soon, they ended up at Ordinary Store. "My bro Leo would like to work here and get the Earthly laborer experience," Star told Jan. "Wait, so Leo's an alien too?" Jan asked. "Alien...hmmm...weird word..." Leo answered, thinking about the word "alien". "Yo, how did you guys even meet? Y'all two look hella close," Jan asked. "Story time!" Star cried.

* * *

_Years ago in Mewni, 10 year old Star ran away from the palace. He was tired of the rules and expectations. He left a note to his parents before jumping off the balcony wearing a black cloak and journeyed out of the palace grounds._

_ "I'll never be good enough."_

_ A few minutes later, he learned very quickly he couldn't handle the world on his own. It was still nighttime and Star was wondering aimlessly around the city when a group of thugs pulled him over to a dark alleyway. "Oh? Is that gold I see on you?" "Damn! These jewels must cost a fortune!" "You look suspiciously noble..." "S-S-Stop! Leave me alone! Do you Mewmans know who I am? I'm the Demigod of the Skies Prince Starious Sire Regulus Butterfly of Mewni!" Star cried. __The thugs simply laughed at him. "I command you to stop laughing!" Star yelled. "I command you to stop laughing!" One of the thugs said in a mocking voice. _

_ Suddenly, the thug who had just mocked Star was stabbed in the head by a dagger. The other 2 thugs watched the 1st thug fall to the ground. "Who did that!?" The remaining thugs cried, summoning their demigod weapons. They turned around and saw a young peasant boy with ash blonde hair. "Leave him alone, unless you wanna join your friend who's on the ground, bleeding like some woman on her period!" The boy yelled. "Shut the fuck up, you immature little shit!" One of the remaining thugs cried. The boy threw another dagger at the same thug's eye._

_ "Ahhhhhhh! Spare me!" The last thug cried. "Prince Starious, right? Follow me!" The little boy cried before running off. Star quickly followed. They ran down the nighttime streets until their little legs couldn't go anymore. "Y-Y-You just threw daggers at men twice our size! How old are you anyway!?" Star cried. "10. Hey, dumbass. Are you really the prince?" The boy asked. "That's rude! And yes, I'm the prince!" Star answered._

_ The boy snorted. "What!?" Star asked. "You're more like a pussy to me. I heard the prince started fighting monsters before he could even walk or talk. But looke at you. You couldn't even defend yourself against those guys," the boy said. "It's complicated. I fought the monsters that my parents brought to the palace. Besides, monsters aren't Mewmans. There's a difference," Star explained. "I kinda get it? So, if you're the prince, then why you our here without your royal people?" The boy asked. "I ran away," Star answered._

_ Suddenly the boy punched him. "Owwww! Why'd you do that!?" Star asked, holding back his tears. "You ran away from royal palace life! Damn, I would give everything to have your life...except I have nothing," the boy answered. "Nothing? You want my gold bracelets?" Star asked. "I do. But I also mean something else. You have a loving family. My family meanwhile...they're all dead. I killed them," the boy said._

_ Star's eyes grew wide. "You did!?" "You really need to get out of the palace more. Shit like this happen all the time around Mewni. Mewni ain't so perfect as you think," the boy said. Star felt himself shrink. "W-W-Why would you kill your whole family?" The boy looked up at the sky. _

_ "Simple. We was starving. Then, one of you rich nobles gave us food. It wasn't enough so we all fought. Eventually, I killed them. It's not like I missed them. They never really noticed me except for when we performed in the circus. Even when we performed, they didn't really notice me. They only noticed my skills. I guess it's good that they're gone. Nobody notices me anyway, but at least it's not as painful as when your family don't notice you. I swear, the first person who notices me for who I am, I will stay loyal to them for all eternity."_

_ "...that's deep." Star said in hesitation. "What's your story? Why are you here?" The boy asked. "I'm the prince and I'll soon be king...but what if I don't wanna be king? Since I was born, I was taught all of the legends of my ancestors and was pressured into being better than all of them combined. My mom is strict and a mean old witch. No matter how hard I studied, I was never good enough in her eyes. My dad is a Johansen so already fighting is big to him. I was always fighting the monsters he brought in and I even had to train hard and learn combat. He's chill and the good cop, but I even see disappointment in his eyes. I'm just not good enough. That's why I left. I don't want them to be disappointed in me anymore. They can make a new baby for all I care," Star explained._

_ "Leo."_

_ Star blinked. "What?" "My name is Leo. I'm too poor to have a last name," Leo said. "Your name is Leo? Then, can you call me Star? Starious is too formal," Star asked. "Are you sure that's fine? You're srill the prince," Leo said. "I'm the prince whenever I'm wearing my crown. Out here, I just wanna be known as Star Butterfly," Star said. "Ok. Star. I don't think I'll get used to that," Leo said._

* * *

"Ever since then, we been inseparable!" Leo cried. "Woahhhhhh..." Jan said. "Yo, once you think about it, where were you? And where are the rest of the Zodiacs?" Star asked. "We was fighting some Maßöffner but then we got ourselves in a sticky situation," Leo answered. "Y'all coulda just called me over!" Star cried. "We didn't know your human identity!" Leo cried. "So what happened?" Star asked. "We was fighting them, right? Then, Ludo and his people decided to show up outta nowhere. They casted this weird spell. I noticed and I tried to break the spell by destroying his staff thingy but it didn't work," Leo answered.

He then took of his hoodie. "Damn. You got abs," Jan commented. On his chest was the symbol for the zodiac sign Leo. "All of us Zodiacs have a zodiac tattoo. I'm Leo so I get Leo the Lion. I don't know what freaky shit Ludo did but the spell made the rest of the Zodiacs' tattoos turn into the symbol of Ophiuchus. When that happened, they started acting...weird," Leo explained. "What do you mean weird?" Star asked.

"Like, they was like zombies. Anything Ludo told them to do, they did it. I realized what was going on so I pretended that I was affected by the spell. Ludo commanded us to look for you, Star. I tried to be the first one to find you but Ludo found out that the spell didn't work on me. He ordered the Zodiacs ro attack me so I fought back to defend myself. Sadly, it didn't work. I ended up in a coma for months and woke up in some weird place," Leo answered.

"How are the rest of the Zodiacs?" Jan asked. "When I woke up, I found out that the Zodiacs and the Maßöffner are somehow connected. I'm not really sure, but I think if we capture all of the Maßöffner maybe we can break the spell that the Zodiacs are under," Leo answered. "So I guess just continue Maßöffner hunting," Star said. "Oh...and I forgot to say one thing. I remember Ludo ordering us to fight every Maßöffner we stumble upon. We might bump into the Zodiacs, but they won't be the same, if you know what I mean," Leo said. "At least we're getting somewhere," Star said.

"So, do you guys just know when a Maßöffner pops out? I'm new to all this," Jan asked. "It's been random for me and Marco," Star answered. "Ludo used magic to figure out who is under the influence of the Maßöffner," Leo said. "Wait, so Venus coulda been using her magic to help us this whole time!?" Star asked. "Venus is here!?" Leo cried. "And Syree! Wait, forgot, his name is Pando," Jan added. Leo paled. "P-P-P-P-Pando!? As in Woolett Wargod Kpakpando Pando!?" "Yeah, but he's dead," Star answered.

Color returned to Leo. "Ain't that ironic?" Star just shrugged. "Remember the Star Compass I stole?" "Oh yeah! Yo, that was fun!" Leo cried. "Yeah, he had a year to find it. He didn't find it on time and so Anga came and shot him dead," Star answered. "Anga? Isn't he the sane one?" Leo asked. "All Wooletts are crackheads," Star concluded. He left out the part about a future war.

"So Miss Kanaan is Venus and Cenus is literally a genie in a bottle. Star, you told me you used 2 of the 3 wishes Venus owed you. Use your last wish to get her to help you," Jan said. Star and Leo shared a look. "What? Did I say something bad?" Jan asked. "I don't think Venus would just help us if we ask her," Leo told Star. "Yeah, same. And if we do ask her to help, we have to offer her something but that girl has everything. She's alsp very untrustworthy," Star told Leo. "She's untrustworthy, but she's someone you want on your side," Leo said. "She's on nobody's side though," Star said. "Wait. Ain't y'all still dating?" Leo asked. "It's Venus," Star answered. "Oh yeah...so I guess Venus is out of the question. Who else do we know that can use magic?" Leo asked.

A portal opened right under the 3 and they fell in.

"Great, 2 of the barbarians reunite..." a familiar voice grumbled as soon as they arrived at the familiar echanted library. "Yo Hekapoo, my girl! Wassup!?" Star cried when Hekapoo showed herself. "Since when were we on friendly terms!?" Hekapoo cried. "You saved me from Pando's rampage. Yo, of you never saved my ass I woulda been a dead man. Now we're friends! And friends help each other! Help me find where the next Maßöffner will appear!" Hekapoo simply laughed. Star, Leo, and Jan blinked.

As Hekapoo gave Star and Leo a long speech, Jan decided to walk around the library. "Woah...I'm in another dimension. Wait, I've already been to another dimension. But still. This place is weird." He looked up and saw the dome showing the night sky. Then he looked at all of the bookshelves. "Why're we even in a library? Wait, what's a Hekapoo?" As he thought of what type of creature Hekapoo could be, he tripped over something. He looked down and saw that he had tripped over a book. He then realized that maybe a book in this echanted library might help them with their Maßöffner problem.

Jan slowly picked up the big, heavy, and old looking book which had all sorts of stuff peaking out. "Maybe this book can help us!" Jan decided. He sat down on the floor and put the book on the floor in front of him. Then, he opened the book.

Suddenly, wind filled in the sacred library and everyrhing went flying. "What the...wait. Who opened that book!?" Hekapoo yelled. Everyone pointed at Jan. "Do you understand what you have done! We will all go insane thanks to you! Close that book now!" Hekapoo yelled.

"Too late."

Hekapoo froze. "No..." "Yes!" The voice cried. "Ahhh!" Jan cried, pushing the book away from him. Floating on top of the book was a small blue thing wirh a diamond in its forehead. The thing smiled. "It is I, the Great and Powerful Glossaryck!"

Something clicked in Star and Leo's brains. "Wait, Glossaryck, as in the greatest sorcerer to ever live?" Star asked. "Yeah, baby!" Glossaryck cried. Star and Jan's jaws dropped. "I am the great Glossaryck, founder and first king of Sutraya. I'm actually on the level of a god! You see this lovely lovely library we're in? Yeah, it's MY library! This library has knowledge of the whole universe! I wrote all these books! Honestly, being a god gives you a tone of free time," Glossaryck cried.

He then looked at Star up and down. "You're a Mewman, and you happen to be part of the Buttefly Family. You know, before the Demigoddess of Time Queen Skywynne Regiis Tempa Butterfly created the Dominus Cloister, I taught the future rulers of Mewni how to use the Wand of Mewni. Tell me, how old are you, boy?" Glossaryck asked. "18," Star answered. "And you don't have the Wand of Mewni on you? Strange. You get it when your 17. Did something happen?" Glossaryck asked.

"I accide-" "Wait! Tell me later!" Glossaryck inturupted. Everyone blinked. "I created Hekapoo and all of the members on the Magic High Commission yet they treat me like shit! Y'all wanna know what they did to me?" Glossaryck asked. "Um...no," Leo answered. "They sealed me up in the Mewman spellbook! I've been locked up in there for centuries! I gotta get places, you know! But then again, I'm out of that spellbook! That means I'm wanted, right? Ok, so, who opened the spellbook?" Glossaryck asked.

Once again, everyone pointed to Jan. "The Maßöffner are out so we're wondering if you can help us locate who might be under the influence of the Maßöffner," Jan answered, slowly putting his hands up. Glossaryck brushed his beard. "Pudding." Jan blinked. "What?" "Feed me pudding and you shall have all the knowledge of the whole universe!" Glossaryck cried. "Wait, that's it?" Jan asked. "No pudding, no Glossaryck," Glossaryck said, suddenly becoming serious. Everyone grew quiet.

Suddenly, Glossaryck became unserious again. "I also have a schedule that I must follow, if you know what I mean." "Schedule?" Star asked. Hekapoo groaned in annoyance. "Yo, he reminds me of this holy sword guy from this anime...what was it called...?" Jan mumbled to himself. Glossaryck cleared his throat before starting.

"My days always starts at exactly 5:04am. No later, no earlier. I sit down and I eat my pudding. At 5:10am I-" "Nobody fucking cares!" Hekapoo cried. "I never finished saying my schedule. If they want to unleash the power of yours truly they need to understand that I have a life too! Honestly, daughters are so annoying, am I right?" Glossaryck said. "Still can't think of the name of that anime..." Jan mumbled. "Wait, why are we even here in the first place?" Leo asked.

Star noticed something in the hood of Jan's hoodie. He pulled it out and turns out, it was pudding. "Yo. Why do you have pudding in your hood?" Star asked. Jan blinked. "I do? Sweet! Jan cried, grabbing the pudding. He opened the pudding and started feeding Glossaryck. Star, Leo. And Hekapoo watched in disgust. "Are you sure he's the God of Knowledge Sir Glossaryck of Terms?" Star asked. "He eats like a fucking baby! Grosssss!" Leo cried. "Y'all ain't seen how insane he is yet," Hekapoo cried.

As soon as Glossaryck finished his pudding, he snapped hos fingers and turned into some spirit. The spirit entered Jan's phone. Everyone blinked. "You lied to me, man! You're supposed to show me who's under the influence of the Maßöffner!" Jan yelled at his phone. Suddenly in a poof of smoke, the boys found themselves in the one place Star knows damn well he shouldn't even consider going to.

Woolandia.

Star and Leo turned pale. "Woaaaahhhhh! I'm in another dimension again! What is this place!?" Jan asked. "Woolandia..." Star and Leo said simultaneously. "Fureal!? Pando's from here! Oh..." Jan saw the looks on Star's and Leo's faces. He nervously looked around the area they were in.

They were sitting on the top of some palm trees. In front of them Jan realized was the palace. It looked similar to an ancient Egyptian palace in the middle of a forest of palm trees and there was even a waterfall coming from it. Statues were also placed around. From his perspective, he guessed it was bigger than it looked. Around the palace seemed to be the capital city. Since he was so high up, he couldn't really tell how the city looked but it looked huge. It was night time and the stars were wayyyyyyy more brighter than the stars Jan would see back on Earth. He suddenly got a text.

_Glossaryck: something big is happening today_

_Glossaryck: also someone in that palace is the Maßöffner _

_Glossaryck: you wanna hint?_

_Glossaryck: he watches the Starboy_

_Glossaryck: you guys are currently invisible but it wont last_

_Glossaryck: have fun~ _

Jan blinked. "What? Lemme see," Star asked. Jan showed Star and Leo the texts. "Out of all places, why's the Maßöffner here?" Star groaned in annoyance. Below them, they saw 3 guards talking amongst themselves. "Yo, that fucking Prince Starious lost the Star Compass!" "What is the king waiting for? We should kill every Mewman!" "If the Star Compass is gone, how are we supposed to cremate the prince's body? The Star Compass shows us the way to the ancestors." "Yo, is you dumb!? We're obviously gonna turn him into a mummy and leave him in the sarcophagus until the Star Compass is found." "Yo, are any of y'all on the mummification group?" "Duh. I am. It's happening in the 3rd courtyard."

"How many couryards does this palace have?" Jan asked. "A lot," Leo answered. "Wooletts are proud beings," Star added. "I should get going. The ritual is about to start," the guard who was in the mummification group said before leaving the other 2 guards. "Let's follow him," Star said when the other 2 guards left. The 3 of them jumped off the palm trees (Star had to carry Jan princess style) and followed the guard.

After a while, they ended up in a couryard with torches lighting up the place. Some guards surrounded the place and had their spears ready just in case something unplanned happened. Some priests with African symbols were waiting for the ritual to begin. Suddenly a priestess that seemed to be the highest ranking out of everyone entered. Some guards were carrying some sort of bed over their shoulders. On the bed was Pando.

It seemed as if time froze when Pando's body passed Star. _If I didn't decide to play around and steal that Star Compass, Pando would still be alive. I practically killed him. Now, I'm killing my people and the universe because of a joke gone too far._

Time went back to normal when Pando's body was put in the middle of the courtyard. "The mummification shall begin," the priestess said. "Wait! Don't cut open Pando's body!" Jan cried. Everyone halted their movements. "Who said that?" "Was that a spirit?" "I ain't seen shit!" Suddenly, Jan, Star, and Leo's invisibility wore off. "Fuck," Star simply said. The guards all pointed their spears at the 3 and the 3 quickly put their hands up. "That's Prince Starious!" "Why's he here!?" "Let's kill him so he can pay for his crimes!"

Star glanced at Leo and the both of them nodded at each other. "?" Jan asked. "Sundancer!" Leo cried. A golden axe appeared in his hands. "Skyblade!" Star cried, summpning his blade. "Come at us!" The 2 Mewmans cried. Then they realized that was a bad idea. Coming from all enterences were more pissed ofd guards. Anga also came out and he seemed to be in command of them. "Kill Leo the Lion. Leave Prince Starious alive. He will tell us where the Star Compass is hidden," he ordered. The guards started charging at them. Star picked up Jan, put him over his shoulders, and ran off with Leo.

"Damn! How mad did we make them!?" Leo asked, following Star. "How the fuck am I supposed to know!?" Star answered. They dodged all sorts of attacks. "How are we supposed to find the Maßöffner!?" Jan asked. "I totally forgot about that! Janna! Find the Maßöffner!" Star cried before throwing Jan somewhere. Jan was screaming like a girl as he flew over the guards. He then landed on something soft. "What the...AHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK!?" He yelled when he realized he was on Pando. He quickly got off. "Yo, I'm sorry homie! I didn't mean to land on...wait."

When he looked closely, he noticed the bullet was still in Pando' chest. "That ain't right. You remove bullets..." Jan mumbled. He started thinking of ways to remove the bullet. Meanwhile, Star and Leo were being overwhelmed by the guards and now the priests and priestess were helping out by giving gaurds enchantments.

They were backed against the wall. "So...who's gonna give the final blow?" Star asked. He then noticed his ring was glowing brightly. _So one of the guards is the Maßöffner! _He realized. At the same exact time, Jan slammed his fist on Pando's chest and the bullet flew out. Anga, who was watching the guards surround the Mewmans, didn't see this. Nobody else did either.

Pando dramatically sat up. "The fuck?" He wondered out loud as he looked around the place. "Yo! He's aliiiiiivvvvveeeeee!" Jan yelled. Everyone turned to stare at the confused Pando. "I was shot...I thought I died...now I'm here..." Pando mumbled. He then looked up and saw a pissed off Anga. "Wow. You were supposed to kill me but you failed. Damn. You're a disgrace." "Shut up! I will kill you right now!" Anga cried.

Pando stood up and started walking towards Anga. "We're twin half brothers. Born at the exact same time but to different moms. Out of the both of us, I have the highest chance to become king and you wanna know why? Cuz I ain't a pussy like you. Everyone knows damn well that a weapon made out of pure stardust can kill a god. But, it's obvious you didn't use one. I'm alive, ain't I? Besides, once I'm given a target, I kill them immediately without hesitation." A guard threw his spear at Pando as he spoke. Without looking back, Pando caught the spear, summoned his glock, and shot the guard dead. At this point, Pando was face to face with Anga.

His glock turned into a dagger and Pando handed it to Anga. "Kill me," Pando said. Anga held the dagger but was shaking. "Too scared? This is why you'll never be king. You're a big ass pussy who acts like he da shit," Pando said. "Shut up...!" Anga cried. "I'm waiting for you to kill me," Pando said.

As this whole exchange was going on, everyone was watching closely. Star used this opportunity to find who the Maßöffner was. He swiftly walked through each guard and paying attention to the glow of his ring. After a while, he found out his ring was glowing the brightest when he was next to one of the priests.

_ Hey, you._

* * *

Now...it's time for...

Dimensional Interviews!

Macaria: I'm back here? I don't wanna be here though

Journalist: It's a requirement!

Macaria: *sighs*

Journalist: What did you think of last season?

Macaria: I nearly died a few times so I don't like the last season

Journalist: What do you think of this season so far?

Macaria: I feel like we're gonna get somewhere this season

Journalist: Do you still like being the main character?

Macaria: Ew don't remind me...

Journalist: Alright. Now we'll be asking random questions that may or may not have to do with the story

Macaria: Fine

Journalist: What's your fashion style?

Macaria: I wear Fans all the time so I guess I look like a skater girl

Journalist: Who do you think has the best sense of style?

Macaria: Brittney and Venus equally have the best sense of style

Journalist: Do you believe in ghosts?

Macaria: At this point, I'm willing to believe in anything. I've been to space a few times now

Journalist: What would you do if you met Marco Diaz from Star vs the Forces of Evil?

Macaria: I have absolutely no idea. Ooooo we could make Mexican food together!

Journalist: What would you do during the purge?

Macaria: I'll lock every entrance in my house, turn off the lights and everything, and sleep under my bed

Journalist: Would you raid Area 51?

Macaria: That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard. No, obviously!

Journalist: What's your type?

Macaria: Someone who makes me feel safe

Journalist: Do you consider yourself as a bad guy?

Macaria: I'm the most sane person in this story!

Journalist: In the story so far, which event would you like to go back in time to fix?

Macaria: Going out with Jackson. I honestly have no idea what I saw on him

Journalist: What do you think is gonna happen to you based on the events that's happend in the story so far?

Macaria: I feel like I'll have a small role and to be honest, that's exactly what I want

Journalist: What is your biggest wish?

Macaria: To reach all of my goals while I'm still young

Journalist: What's your favorite movie genre?

Macaria: Romance

Journalist: What's the dumbest thing you ever done

Macaria: I don't allow myself to do dumb things

Journalist: What's your favorite subject?

Macaria: Art

Journalist: Do you think you act like your zodiac sign?

Macaria: Nope

Journalist: What would you be famous for?

Macaria: I'm not realky interested in being famous

Journalist: What do you think is going to happen next chapter?

Macaria: Something that doesn't involve me

Journalist: List the cast from most favorite to least favorite

Macaria: Star, Brittney, Venus, the Ikenga, Pando, Jan, Jackson

Journalist: Ok, last one, what's your New Year's Resolution?

Macaria: To work harder towards my future

Journalist: I see. Thank you, Macaria Diaz, for letting us interview you! That's the end of Dimensional Interviews and don't forget to continue Dimension Hoppers!

* * *

_Next Time On Dimension Hoppers..._

_ Everyone watched as the 2 new students walked into the classroom. "Introduce ya selves," Miss Skullnick said. The first one had a golden durag on his head, dark brown eyes, golden studded earrings, a red Ela hoodie, a denim jacket, black ripped jeans, a bunch of gold rings on his fingers, a black diamond under his left eye, and white Elas. He had a golden Guzzi bookbag. _

_ The second one had black hair braided into 4 short cornrow braids, a black Jordyns headband, dark brown eyes, a black diamond under his right eye, a golden hooped noes piercing, a red and white varsity jacket, a white shirt, denim ripped jeans, and Timbaland boots. He had a red Jordyns bookbag. __The first one spoke. "I'm Jeremiah Sulwe, and he's Josiah Sulwe. We're from Kenya." He then locked eyes with Pando._

_ "Anga...!"_

_Act 3: secomd semester._

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! IT'S FUCKING 2020! WOOOOOOO! **

**Moving on.**

**Wassup! It's ya gurl sugarsugarrush! Now, it's reference time!**

**1.) Eye of Ra- Pando has the Eye of Horus and he ans Anga are supposed to be twins so I thought it would be cute to give Anga the Eye of Ra. It's based off of the sun god Ra, it gives power, and it provides protection**

**2.) Wargod of the Skies Prince Anga Simba Ruhanga Mfalme of Woolandia- Wargod of the Skies: Has control over the skies. Anga: Means Star in Swahili. Simba: Lion King reference. I wanted Pando and Anga to have some sort of relationship similar to Mufasa and Simba. Like, Mufasa mentors the immature Simba. Anga's obviously more mature than Pando but Pando still mentors Anga. Ruhanga: In Bantu mythology, Ruhanga is the sky god and god of creation. Anga's the Wargod of the Skies so I thought why not. Mfalme: Means King in Swahili**

**3.) Wingu Ikenga- Means Cloud in Swahili. Wingu isn't related to Anya and Onwa but he's an Ikenga so I deciced to just give him the last name**

**4.) Anga and Star's confrontation- I mean now I'm just pissed off. I don't wanna talk about politics but i gotta say my mind. I live in America and the president has been doing all kinds of shit that just ain't right. Recently, he decided to assassinate Qasem Soleimani, a high ranking Iranian general. Now there's talks about a fucking war. I'm just pissed off. This president is so impulsive and he doesn't think before he acts out. First of all, my generation could get drafted to fight if the war happens and ya gurl ain't ready for that shit. Second of all, he claims he's trying to stop a war from happening but this man basicalky started a war. I can go on and on about this but I'm not going to. If some of y'all are Trump supporters well...um...the man y'all voted for is destroying the country. Let's not fighr about politics, it never ends pretty. I'm saying this cuz literally the night when the assassination happened, I was working on the whole Anga shooting Pando scene and I couldn't help but compare the 2 events. They're kinda similar**

**5.) Macaria accidentally going into the bathroom when Star is in the bathroom- That scene is based off of the same scene in the first story I ever wrote**

**6.) Leo Acciai- Leo means lion. Leo is based off of the zodiac sign Leo. Fun fact, ima Leo! Acciai means Axe in Italian. Leo's weapon is an axe**

**7.) The God of Knowledge Sir Glossaryck of Terms- I feel like Glossaryck should be a god. Also, I based him off of Excalibur from Soul Eater**

**8.) Jan being carried as a princess and screaming like a girl- Keeping the runnjng gag of Jan being compared to as a girl**

**9.) Mummification- In Ancient Egypt they turned dead people, especially kings, into mummies**

**10.) When Star says "hey, you"- If you haven't watched season 2 of You, then this is a spoiler and you may skip over this. At rhe end of season 2, Joe says something like "hey, you" and ironically I was just talkimg about season 2 with a friend of mine**

**So, that's all with references!**

**I really like this story. I always have ideas for this. But I have other storues to work on and it ain't fair that I'm paying more attention to this story than the others. That means ima try to slow down the updates so I can work on my other stories. **

**Time to close this chapter. Where's the Star Compass? Can Star's team catch all of the Maßöffner? Where are Ludo and the rest of the Zodiacs? Why is Anga on Earth? ****All will be revealed soon! Don't forget to review or leave me a PM! Later, yo!**


	16. Season 2 Act 3

_Last Time On Dimension Hoppers..._

_As this whole exchange was going on, everyone was watching closely. Star used this opportunity to find who the Maßöffner was. He swiftly walked through each guard and paying attention to the glow of his ring. After a while, he found out his ring was glowing the brightest when he was next to one of the priests._

Hey, you.

* * *

The first thing that Star thought of doing was attacking the priest so that was exactly what he did. In one swift movement, he impaled the priest with his sword. Once the deed was done, Star realized he shouldn't have done that.

"Ahhh!" The priest yelled as he sunk down to the ground and coughed out blood. "Star what did you do!?" Jan asked. "Chillax. He won't die," Star answered. "Dude. The blade of your sword is made out of stardust," Leo said. Star started sweating. "Hm. I never really liked that priest anyway," Pando said with a shrug. Suddenly the guards pointed their staffs at Star. "He killed one of the priests of Bruntzetta! Kill him!" Anga ordered. The guards started charging at Star who was currently running away. "At least I got a shard!" Star cried. Jan and Leo joined him. "Janna! Get Glossaryck to take us back to Earth!" Star cried. "I gotchu!" Jan cried, pulling out his phone.

"Hey...Glossy...take us back home..." He spoke to the phone. Nothing happened. "Uh dude, I don't think he wants to talk to us," Leo said. Pando, who personally enjoyed seeing Star suffer, decided to intervene. He was about to run after Star when Anga stopped him. "What about your dagger?" He asked. "Kill me with that when you grow some balls," Pando said before running off.

He summomed a glock and shot up into the air, causing everyone to freeze. "Don't kill the Mewman! He and I were ordered by the great Hekapoo to go on a mission together!" Pando announced. Everyone gasped. "Prince Kpakpando has met Lady Hekapoo!?" "Wooooaaaahhhhh I can't believed we tried to turn him into a mummy!" "How dare that Mewman see Lady Hekapoo before me!?" "Anyanwu. Onwa," Pando said. The Ikenga appeared out of nowhere and pulled out a pair of Dimensional Scissors. "So, we finna go now. Tell my father I say wassup. Later!" Pando cried before hopping into the portal. The others followed.

"Don't leave! Uggg! Fucking...PANDOOOOOOOO!" Anga yelled in anger.

* * *

_**Act 3: second semester.**_

* * *

"Ah...this is the life..." Macaria mumbled as she sunk deeper into her bubble bath. First of all, she was home alone. Her mom went to a karaoke place with some friends and Star had work. _Speaking of work, I gotta look for a job. Should I do an internship? I've always wanted to do one, _Macaria thought, playing with the red petals that were floating in the water. She was using the rose scented candles she got for Christmas and music was playing from her speaker at a low volume. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the temporary calmness.

"MADE IT BACK ALIVE!"

Macaria frowned. Star was back. With a sigh, she got out of the tub, put on her bathroom, blew out the candles, and made her way downstairs. "You don't gotta make noise everywhere you go," she said as she walked down the stairs. Once she was in the living room, she froze. Star was sitting there with the new guy Leo. _I thought Star didn't know this guy. I don't want no stranger in my house. Why's this stranger here? _She thought.

Suddenly, Leo stood up and pulled Macaria into a hug. She blinked. "This is Marco, right?" Leo asked. "Yep," Star answered, walking into the kitchen. Leo broke the hug, got down on one knee, and held one of Macaria's hands. "Marco. Star was correct. You really do look like the Goddess of Beauty. Let me introduce myself. I'm Leo the Lion and I'm one of the Zodiacs. Come, let us explore the universe together!" "Thank you, next," Macaria said, flicking his forehead. "Damn! I like me a feisty woman!" Leo cried.

Jinx appeared out of nowhere and Leo saw the cat. "You guys have a cat!?" He cried. Jinx quickly ran away and Leo chased after him. "Uh...so the new guy Leo is actually your friend Leo from the Zodiacs?" Macaria asked as soon as Star entered with a bowl of grapes. "Shocker, ain't it?" Star answered, sitting on the couch. "Why's he here?" Macaria asked. "The guy needed a place to stay so I'm letting him crash with us," Star answered as if it were no big deal.

"Without asking me!? This is my house! My rules! I can barely stand you, now I gotta deal with another one of you!? No. Kick him out. Let him stay at a motel or something," Macaria said. "What? But why? I promise he won't destroy anything," Star asked. "What will my mom do?" Macaria asked. Star thought about it. "I'm pretty sure she'll be fine with it. She's hella chill." Macaria frantically shook her head.

"Bad idea? But she accepted me," Star said. "Because she signed up to house a foreign exchange student and got you. With Leo, that won't work. There are so many reasons why it won't work," Macaria answered. "Imagine. Leo on the streets in the cold," Star said. "I can live with that," Macaria said. "Marcoooooo! Pleeaaassseeee!?" Star begged. They both looked to the side and saw Leo cuddling with Jinx. "See!? Even Jinx wants him to stay!" Star cried. Macaria sighed. "Let me get pen and paper so we can make a contract."

A few minutes later, Star and Macaria were sitting at the coffee table and were working on a contract for Leo to follow. "What are you guys doing?" Leo asked, joining them with Jinx in his lap. Star and Macaria ignored him and continued to make the contract. "?" Leo replied, tilting his head to the side. "Finished!" Star cried. "This looks good enough," Macaria said. "?" Leo repeated. Macaria put the contract in front of him.

_Rules of Living Here (put together by Diosa and Star)_

_Party A: Macaria Albina Diaz Villanueva of Earth_

_Party B: Demigod of the Skies Prince Starious Sire Regulus Butterfly of Mewni_

_Party C: Demigod of the Sun Leo the Lion of the Zodiacs_

_1.) Party C will be expected to get a job and help out around the house_

_2.) Party A and Party B are the only ones who knows Party C lives here_

_3.) Party C will allow Party A and Party B help him out _

_4.) Party A does not know Party C and Party B at school_

_5.) Party C must help Party B and Party A with capturing the Maßöffner_

_6.) Party C and Party B must follow the rules teenagers under 18 have to follow_

_7.) Party C and Party B will be under direct control of Party A no compromise_

_New rules shall be added once Party A officially approves of the rules._

_I, Party A, agree with the terms of this contract._

_Macaria Albina Diaz Villanueva of Earth_

_I, Party B, agree with the terms of this contract._

_Demigod of the Skies Prince Starious Sire Regulus Butterfly of Mewni_

_I, Party C, agree with the terms of this contract. _

_Demigod of the Sun Leo the Lion of the Zodiacs_

"All you gotta do is sign," Star said. "Um...this is awkward..." Leo started. "What?" Star asked. "I can't read," Leo answered. Macaria and Star blinked. "Are you being serious?" Macaria asked. "I was born a peasant back on Mewni. Also I'm always going around different dimensions or fighting at the Colosseum. There was no need for me to learn how to read or write," Leo answered with a shrug.

"True. On Mewni, if you're rich, you know how to read and write. It's also like that with some other dimensions like Sutraya and Yokaia. Then in some dimensions like Woolandia and Alyria, they don't learn to read or write. To get info they use symbols or are told stories. But other dimensions like Avalonia and Crystalia it's a must that everyone learns how to read and write," Star explained.

"Wow. That's highly unexpected. But wait, Star, how did you learn how to read and write in English?" Macaria asked. "When I was stuck in Hekapoo's dimension for 10 hours, she taught me everything I needed to know," Star answered. "Lucky. As soon as I got on Earth, it was down to business. Never got a break. It was so hard for me to come up with a human identity! I had to get some help from Zetwal!" Leo cried.

"Zetwal's on Earth?" Star asked. "Yeah. He got banished from Zurai," Leo answered. "Again?" Star asked. "You know how he gets," Leo said, shaking his head. Macaria awkwardly coughed. "There's more of you?" She asked. "Yeah. I know this guy named Zetwal. His full name though is the Naturegod of Water Prince Zetwal Memwa Bondye Wa of Zurai and future God of Nature. He's besties with Pando and they both don't like me. Zetwal and I got...history. Yo, Leo, how come he helped you out?" Star asked. "I helped him hook up with some chick when I ran into him," Leo answered. Star shook his head. "The guy never changes."

"Is Zetwal here in Echo Creek?" Star then asked. "Nah. The guy's always traveling. I'm pretty sure he's a celebrity on Earth...forgot his Earthly identity though," Leo answered. "Ok, we're getting off topic. Leo, we gotta find a way to teach you how to read and write," Macaria said. "Can't you just teach him?" Star asked.

"I can't teach to save my life. Plus, I'm busy with extracurriculars. How about Venus? She's posing as a teacher here," Macaria answered. Leo and Star quickly shook their heads. "Ok...how about Brittney?" Macaria suggested. "What? Brittney can teach?" Star asked. "Nope. But, she's rich so she can get Leo some workbooks and a tutor," Macaria answered. "Hmmmm..." Leo mumbled, thinking about the idea.

Suddenly, they heard the garage open. "Star, take Leo to the attic!" Macaria cried. "What's an attic?" Star asked. Macaria resisted the urge to face palm. "Never mind, I'll take him. Clean up the living room and hide all evidence that Leo was here," Macaria said, grabbing Leo by the arm and dragging him upstairs.

Once she and Leo were upstairs, Macaria pulled down the latch, revealing the ladder to the attic. "Go up the attic and stay up there. I'll consider bringing you food," Macaria ordered. "A goodnight kiss?" Leo asked. Macaria glared at him. "Fine, fine, I'll go upstairs," Leo said. Once he was up, Macaria closed the attic and ran downstairs.

"I'm home!" Angie cried, entering through the garage. "I brought OFC!" The 3 of them sat at the kitchen island and ate the chicken. "Oh! Forgot something! Be right back!" Angie cried before leaving the kitchen. "Ima give Leo some chicken," Star said. "Just give him some when my mom's alseep," Macaria said. "I can't let him starve!" Star cried. "You don't even know what an attic is," Macaria said. Star stopped talking, realizing what she just said was true.

They then heard a loud noise that sounded like something fell and Angie's scream coming from upstairs. Star and Macaria looked at each other before running upstairs to see what happened. Once they arrived, they saw that the ladder was down, Angie was on ground obviously in shock, and Leo was just sitting on the ladder. "I smelled meat so I went to check it out. Then I saw this tiny lady," Leo answered. Star laughed. Macaria face palmed.

They were now in the living room. "So let me get this straight. Star's childhood friend from Italy decided to come here because he missed his friend but had nowhere to stay so you guys are letting him stay here?" Angie asked after they explaimed the situation to the best of their abilities. The 3 of them nodded. "Leo, as long as you don't steal anything or call the Italian Mafia, you're welcomed!" Angie cried. The 3 of the blinked. "Wait, mom, you're ok with this?" Macaria asked. "No, I'm not, but I can't say no to Star's friend who came all the way from Italy just to see him," Angie answered.

"So it worked out! Yay!" Star and Leo cried, high fiving each other. Jinx jumped up and down to celebrate with them. "Woah! Where did the cat come from!?" Angie asked. The other 3 and Jinx froze, obviously unsure of what to say.

* * *

"So wait. You knew the whole time that Pando wasn't dead?" Macaria asked Brittney the next day. Brittney nodded as she took a sip of her Sunbucks coffee. "How?" Macaria asked. "Pando and I are closer than you think," Brittney answered. Then Macaria remembered the time that Pando was the new guy and how Brittney thought he was cute. "Ohhhhh, I see. You finally got him to be your man."

"No. We're not like that," Brittney answered. "What? Really?" Macaria asked. "Yeah, he's attractive. I'm attractive too. Beautiful people gotta stick together, you know? And our relationship is a partnership," Brittney explained. "Partnership for what? You mean friendship?" Macaria asked. "Partnership for world domination," Brittney answered as if it were the most obvious thing.

Macaria blinked and resisted the urge to face palm. "...are you serious?" "Taking over the world sounds like fun! Wong Cosmetics is already big, I guess, but I can expland it and start a whole empire! And Pando's helping me! He thinks it sounds fun, and he's getting money! So, we decided to form an alliance and work together!" Brittney explained. "Money?" Macaria asked. Brittney nodded. "What does this world run on?" "...I don't know?" Macaria answered.

"Money. And drugs can bring in big money. Look at all those big shot drug cartels. Once I'm CEO, Wong Cosmetics and Panda, the name of Pando's drug cartel, can come together and take over the world!" Brittney said. _This is Jan's fault for teaching Pando about drugs, _Macaria thought. "Are you being fureal?" Macaria asked. "Fureal fureal!" Brittney answered. Macaria just sighed. "Ok. Just ok."

Once they entered the class, the first thing she saw was Leo hitting on a bunch of girls. She simply shook her head. Star and Jan were late, as usual, and it seems like Pando and the Ikenga have joined them. As for Jackson, he was just on his phone. _It's been a while since we broke up, _She thought.

Soon, the bell rang and class started. "So, we got new students again. Why can't you little shits just show up to school on the first day? Watch there be more new students tomorrow," the teacher announced. Everyone watched as the 2 new students walked into the classroom. "Introduce ya selves," Miss Skullnick said. The first one had a golden durag on his head, dark brown eyes, golden studded earrings, a red Ela hoodie, a denim jacket, black ripped jeans, a bunch of gold rings on his fingers, a black diamond under his left eye, and white Elas. He had a golden Guzzi bookbag.

The second one had black hair braided into 4 short cornrow braids, a black Jordyns headband, dark brown eyes, a black diamond under his right eye, a golden hooped noes piercing, a red and white varsity jacket, a white shirt, denim ripped jeans, and Timbaland boots. He had a red Jordyns bookbag. The first one spoke. "I'm Jeremiah Sulwe, and he's Josiah Sulwe. We're from Kenya." He then locked eyes with Pando.

"Anga...!"

Star quickly turned to face Pando. "That's Anga!?" He whispered. Pando nodded. Leo crawled on the floor to join the Starboys. "Why's Anga here?" He asked. "Like I know!" Pando answered. "What are we gonna do about him?" Leo asked. "First, ima get rid of the star tattoo that's under my eye. It looked nice in the Earthling magazines but after seeing Anga with one, suddenly it's ugly. Second, Mewman. Let's form a truce. We gotta get him to leave," Pando said. "Deal," Star answered. The Starboys shook hands.

* * *

To put it bluntly, the Starboys played pranks on Anga for 2 weeks.

They tried everything in their power to ger Anga to go back. They got clowns, staged a robbery at a store he was at, sent him death threats, and a bunch of other things. Still, Anga wouldn't leave. He was suspiciously acting like a normal high school student. He even had a part time job at a fast food restaurant.

"Are you guys still trying to get Anga to leave?" Macaria asked as she watched him enter the house after work. "I don't get it. He's obviously here for a reason but I can't figure out why," Star said. He then noticed Leo was missing. "Where's Leo?" "I taught him how to clean bathrooms," Macaria said as she continued to watch her movie on Bisney+ though her phone.

Star sat down at the coffee table next to Macaria and sighed. When he saw Jinx playing with a ball of yarn, he glanced at his ring. When he broke the Wand of Mewni, all that remained was the ring he was wearing and it would glow whenever a Maßöffner was nearby. "Yo, Marco. Let's go Maßöffner hunting."

A few minutes later, the 2 were wondering around the place. "Star, this was a bad idea. Walking around town at night when a gang war is gonna start soon is a hella bad idea. Why did I even agree?" Macaria said. "Gang war?" Star asked. "Oh yeah. Here, there are 2 gangs. The Perros and the Gatos. My uncle and his dogs are part of the Perros. They don't like each other. There's been signs that another gang war is gonna start. And this place was finally peaceful," Macaria answered. Star then remembered the time members of the Perros came in all beat up and Jan mentioned his baby sister Adrorabella.

"It'll be fine. I got your back," Star said. Something then caught his eye and he ran towards it. "Yo! What happened to you having my back!?" Macaria asked. She then realized Star had discovered a playground. She shook her head and followed him.

"So you guys just have these things laying around?" Star asked, sitting on the swing. "Yeah. Kids play here. I think it's disgusting here though. They drool on everything and when they get hurt the blood gets everywhere. Then they even pee," Macaria answered. She then noticed Star's ring was glowing. Star noticed as well. "There's a Maßöffner nearby? At this place? At this time?" Macaria asked.

"Marco...there's a kid looking dead at me and it's beside you," Star said. Macaria looked and saw the kid which caused her to jump. "Can I see your ring? It looks so cool!" The kid asked. "Uh, nope!" Star answered. The kid's face scrunched up in anger.

Macaria then grabbed his arm. "Wait. If you find a Maßöffner, doesn't the victim...die?" "It's a necessary sacrifice," Star answered. "I don't agree with killing an innocent kid," Macaria said. "It ain't no innocent kid no more," Star said. "Let's find another Maßöffner," Macaria said. "And let a Maßöffner get away?" Star asked. "It's a necessary sacrifice," Macaria said. "Marco. Go back to your house and find Leo," Star said.

"Wait, why?" Macaria asked. "He's the only one who can handle this since you can't," Star answered. Macaria suddenly felt her anger start boiling inside of her. "You know, ever since Leo came back you barely even talk to me. You know, I'm right here. Just talk to me whenever. Do shit with me. We still haven't done things on that list we made last year," Macaria said.

"I don't want to get you invovled in my affairs. Remember that contract you made when I first got here? We promised not to get in each other's business. Technically you're breaking the contract," Star said. "Forget about that contract. We agreed to help each other, remember?" Macaria asked. "Leo is part of my business so he's with me. I'm gonna leave soon anyway so start getting used to life on Earth," Star answered.

"Yo, boss! You guys left me!" Leo cried, running towards them. He then noticed Star's glowing ring. "Maßöffner. Let's go!" Star cried before summoning his Skyblade. Leo summoned his Sundancer and they both ran afrer the Maßöffner child that had ran away.

Macaria sat on the swings. _What does he fucking want? He's saying shit like how he'll always be with me and then when his friend comes in he just abandons me. But he does have a point. Now that Leo's here, the Maßöffner will be captured faster and they'll leave. Still though. I wanted to help. This ain't fair._

She heard someone sit on the swings next to her. She turned and saw Jackson. "So...I heard everything," he said. Macaria rolled her eyes. "Of course you did. What do you want?" "You caught feelings for the alien," Jackson answered. Macaria blinked. "What do you mean?" "I saw you guys kiss at Brittney's party," Jackson answered. Macaria blushed. "To be honest, that felt like a big blow to my ego. You moved on so fast...or did you start gaining feelings for him while we were dating?" Jackson asked.

"I don't have feelings for him. It's just...he was upset and I needed to find a way to get his mind off of things and the kdramas Brittney always forces me to watch always shows the characters kissing when they need to find a solution to a problem or get their minds off things so...I decided why not try it out? Besides, Star and I are partners and there's nothing going on between us," Macaria explained. "You sure?" Jackson asked. "Yeah," Macaria answered. "Good," Jackson said. Macaria blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Don't fall for Star Butterfly. Argue all you want, you're already getting feelings for him. He's going to leave soon and he's an alien. I know we're ex's but we did date once. We're also childhood friends. I don't want you to get hurt," Jackson said, taking on of Macaria's hands. She hated to admit it, but whenever Jackson touched her it still felt like electricity.

"Think all you want," Macaria said, slipping her hand out of Jackson's gentle grip. They didn't say anything to each other for a while. "You can talk to me about anything. I know more than I let on," Jackson said. "I know you do. What are you planning?" Macaria asked. "Nothing. I just wanna make sure you're safe and sound," Jackson answered.

"You said something weird at Brittney's party. You said something like being offered a way to make your dreams come true but it causes you to do things you know aren't right," Macaria said, changing the topic from her to him. "Oh. Yeah. That," Jackson said.

"If I know you like I think I do, you never second guess yourself. You do anything you can anyway you can and you do it with passion. That was actually one of the reasons why I went out with you in the first place," Macaria said. "There's a first for everything. Sometime last year, I was offered something huge and I took it cuz it's a one time thing. But then I was forced to do things that weren't right. I even had to hurt you," Jackson said.

Macaria blinked. "Hurt me? This thing affects me?" Jackson realized what he just said. "Never mind. Just...know your limits and do the right thing. That's what I came here to tell you. I gotta go," Jackson said, getting up. "Wait," Macaria said. "What?" Jackson asked. "We're ex's so don't even try to get me back with you. It ain't gonna happen. But, we're also childhood friends. Let's tell each other everything like we used to do," Macaria answered. "Sure," Jackson agreed.

As she watched Jackson walk away, she thought about the time when they were dating and even before. They told each other literally everything and they never kept secrets. Now, they're barely talking and she was actually missing the good times. _Jackson obviously must miss the good times. He's going through all this trouble to know what's going on, _Macaria thought. She decided to head home and get some sleep.

Meanwhile, Star and Leo lost the Maßöffner and they were now walking around town. "Why didn't the human come with us?" Leo asked. "She's a human. She can't always be in our business," Star answered. "Did you guys fight?" Leo asked. "I guess we did," Star answered. "Good," Leo answered. Star blinked. "What do you mean?

"She's a human. You're a Mewman. It won't work between you two," Leo answered. "What do you mean? I'm already dating Venus," Star asked. "All of us Zodiacs know the real reason why you're dating Venus is so you can use her whenever you need her cuz she's hella powerful," Leo answered. "Fuck. You guys know me so well! Star said.

"Has she caught on?" Leo asked. "I have no idea. It's Venus. There's no way to know what she's thinking," Star answered. "It's awkward having her as a teacher when she's our age," Leo said. "To be honest," Star said. "Going back to what I said earlier, you got some feelings for Marco," Leo said. "Feelings? No, I just feel bad for her. I keep on dragging her into my problems and she gets hurt," Star said. "Ha! The Star in the past wouldn't care if he got people invovled in his problems and he would care even less if they got hurt. You have feelings for Marco!" Leo cried.

"I do!?" Star cried. Leo nodded. "It's weird. You're the Accidental Matchmaker yet you don't even realize when you have feelings yourself. You do know what this means, right?" Leo asked. "I gotta get rid of the feelings," Star answered. "Exactly," Leo said.

"Marco and I kissed though," Star said. "Wait, really!?" Leo cried. "Yeah. Why? Is that a bad thing?" Star asked. "For us Mewmans, no, but for humans, yeah. You're friend Janna his very wise. He told me that on Earth, kisses mean more than a greeting. You kiss your significant other. It means intimacy, love, and other shit," Leo answered. "Fuck. I think Marco has feelings for me," Star realized.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Leo asked. "I guess push her away and keep my distance. Eventually she'll lose her feelings for me and I'll lose my feelings for her," Star answered. "Good plan, good plan, good plan. Besides, you gotta start focusing on this Maßöffner business. If the remaining Zodiacs find all of the Maßöffner before us, things won't end well," Leo said. "Yeah. I've been playing around since I got here. No wonder you're my right hand man. You're always there to keep me focused. Wanna sneak into the Bounce Lounge?" Star asked. "Hell yeah!" Leo cried.

* * *

Speaking of Venus, she was being mischievous, as usual. This time, she was causing trouble in Sutraya. She was currently walking through the marketplace under the moonlight. "Come! Buy these candles! They light up by themselves!" "Here's a beautiful diamond for the lovely lady!" "Come one, come all! The circus is in town!"

"Come out, come out wherever you are..." She sang in a low voice. "Hey, young lady! You don't seem to be from here! Would you like to try one of my saris? They're made from the finest fabric in the Sutraya Dimension!" A vendor asked Venus. "I'll pass, but thank you," she answered. She then saw what she was looking for behind the vendor's stand. As a result, she snapped her fingers and the stand caught on fire. The vendor screamed. "Why did you do that!?" The thing, or should we say being, Venus was looking for ran off so Venus chased after it.

Everyone moved out of the way as Venus chased the being. Eventually she got annoyed so she caught the whole market on fire. The Sutrayans ran around the place and casted all sorts of spells to get rid of the fire. Unfortunately for them, their efforts didn't work.

Eventually, the being stopped running when it was cornered to a wall by Venus. "Hi, Aquarius. Mind giving me all of your shards?" Venus asked with a smirk. "Honestly. It's not like you to run from an enemy. Star would be highly disappointed if he found out. Let's keep this a secret between us girls, alright? But, only if you give me all of your shards. Oh, and do me a favor and tell me where Toffee the Immortal is. I've been looking for him for months but I just can't seem to find him. It's driving me crazy," Venus said.

"Toffee the Immortal? He's a legend. The Magic High Commission dealt with him a long time ago after Queen Moonaria took away his power of immortality," Aquarius said. "So why is the Symbol of Ophiuchus on your chest? All of Toffee's men have that mark," Venus asked. Aquarius didn't speak. "Ok. Shards please?" Venus asked.

"Currentbreaker!" Aquarius cried, summoning her whip. Venus sighed. "Fighting? Fine, let's fight," she said before summoning her whip. They both ran around the burning marketplace as they tried to his each other with their whips. Aquarius was pitting all of her strength into the fight while Venus was easily dealing with her.

After a while, Venus decided to stop playing around. With a snap of her fingers, Aquarius was knocked out cold. Their weapons disappeared along with the fires as she approached Aquarius. "Where would I put the shards if I was a barbarian...?" Venus wondered out loud as she stripped Aquarius.

Eventually, she discovered the shards was in a small box hidden in Aquarius' bra. She took the box and with a snap of her fingers, Aquarius was tied up. Everyone was watching Venus in shock. "Isn't that King Sitaare's favorite concubine Tara!?" "Don't make eye contact or you'll be her next victim!" "Why did she just strip that poor girl of all her clothing?" Venus heard the whispering but they didn't bother her. In fact, she enjoyed them. She faced everyone in the crowd, winked, and with a snap of her fingers, she and Aquarius disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She had teleported to the palace and was currently standing in front of Sitaare's bedroom door. "Don't make a sound or I'll rip your tounge out," Venus threatened before opening the door. "Oh. Oops. I interrupted something," she said, looking at Sitaare and a girl, both naked in Sitaare's bed. The girl turned pale and quickly rapped a cloth around her, got out of bed, and knelt down with her head on the floor.

"Crowned Consort Tara! You said you would be back from your travels in a year!" The concubine cried. "It's been a year," Venus answered. The concubine started shaking. "You're right! Please, let me repent by receiving 100 lashes!" The girl cried. "Ok. That's what you wished. Guards?" Venus said. "Wait! I don't mean! No!" The girl cried as the guards dragged her away. Sitaare was watching the whole exchange in amusement.

"Here's Aquarius. Took me a while to hunt her down but here she is," Venus said as she closed the door. "You knocked her out?" Sitaare asked with a smirk. "She was getting annoying," Venus answered. "So far we have Cancer, Pisces, Libra, Virgo, Taurus, Capricorn and now Aquarius," Sitaare said. "Oh, and Leo is with Star," Venus said. "Really? Is he under the effects of the Symbol of Ophiuchus?" Sitaare asked. "He claims not to be. I'm still keeping an eye on him," Venus answered, sitting next to him. They both tangled their fingers together.

"I'm doing all the work here. How come you always get the easier stuff?" Venus asked. "Now I gotta do more work. Star decided to make a scene in Woolandia. Now everyone's pissed off because he was supposed to be in the Dominus Cloister, he still hasn't returned the Star Compass, and he even killed one of the priests. Now there's a greater possibility of a war between Mewni and Woolandia," Sitaare answered.

Venus sighed. "All that boy knows how to do is destroy things. He destroyed our efforts of making things peaceful. Everyone's gonna find out the Maßöffner are out and when they find that out, they're gonna realize that Toffee's out." "Every dimension in the Double U are invovled in this. I got so much king work to do I don't got time to deal with this Toffee shit," Sitaare said.

"Maybe we can find a way to distract everyone. Maybe a ball or something?" Venus suggested. "Yeah, then while the ball's going on, I can send some familiars to take care of stuff," Toffee added. "That works out. You get any info from the Zodiacs we have so far?" Venus asked. "I've tried all sorts of torture methods but they won't speak," Sitaare answered. "I see. Are they loyal to anyone else other than Toffee and Ludo?" Venus asked. "Although they're still under the effects of the Symbol of Ophiuchus, they are still very loyal to Star," Sitaare answered. Venus got an idea.

"Then I'll torture Star to death right in front of them if none of them say anything."

* * *

Now...it's time for...

Dimensional Interviews!

Venus: Yay! I'm getting interviewed again!

Journalist: Nice to see you too, Venus

Venus: Let's begin!

Journalist: What did you think of last season?

Venus: I personally had some fun

Journalist: What do you think of this season so far?

Venus: Feels more serious than the last

Journalist: Do you still like being the supporting character?

Venus: At first, I didn't like it but now I kinda don't mind

Journalist: Alright. Now we'll be asking random questions that may or may not have to do with the story

Venus: Sure, ask away!

Journalist: What's your fashion style?

Venus: Mature, elegant, and sexy

Journalist: Who do you think has the best sense of style?

Venus: Me of course

Journalist: Do you believe in ghosts?

Venus: Yep!

Journalist: What would you do if you met Tom Lucitor from Star vs the Forces of Evil?

Venus: Change his whole style completely and give him lessons on how to be a heartthrob

Journalist: What would you do during the purge?

Venus: I'd catch the whole place on fire

Journalist: Would you raid Area 51?

Venus: No. Doesn't sound all that interesting

Journalist: What's your type?

Venus: Someone who I can trust and not worry about him using me for my power

Journalist: Do you consider yourself as a bad guy?

Venus: I'm always being called the Devil so I guess...?

Journalist: In the story so far, which event would you like to go back in time to fix?

Venus: Becoming a teacher. I gave myself so much extra work

Journalist: What do you think is gonna happen to you based on the events that's happend in the story so far?

Venus: I feel like everything's gonna go fine

Journalist: What is your biggest wish?

Venus: To be accepted by my parents

Journalist: What's your favorite movie genre?

Venus: XXX movies

Journalist: What's the dumbest thing you ever done

Venus: I never do dumb things

Journalist: What's your favorite subject?

Venus: Forensics

Journalist: Do you think you act like your zodiac sign?

Venus: Yep!

Journalist: What would you be famous for?

Venus: I'm already famous. Ima genie, remember? But, I would like to be famous for all of _my _achievements. As a genie, I'm always in the shadows doing all of the work

Journalist: What do you think is going to happen next chapter?

Venus: Macaria and Star won't be talking to each other again

Journalist: List the cast from most favorite to least favorite

Venus: Jackson, Macaria, Brittney, Star, Pando, the Ikenga, and Jan

Journalist: Ok, last one, what's your New Year's Resolution?

Venus: To prevent the destruction of the universe

Journalist: I see. Thank you, Venus Lucitor, for letting us interview you! That's the end of Dimensional Interviews and don't forget to continue Dimension Hoppers!

* * *

_Next Time On Dimension Hoppers..._

_ Jan put his phone down in front of him. He was sitting in a dark room surrounded by candles. In one hand was a rosary. He kissed the cross hanging from the rosary before begining. "Oh great and powerful God of Knowledge Sire Glossaryck of Terms. In one hand is a rosary as protection. In another is a cup of chocolate pudding. I would like to learn how to do magic."_

_Act 4: the conjuring hour. _

* * *

**Wassup! It's ya gurl sugarsugarrush! Happy (late) Chinese New Year! Before we start anything, it's reference time!**

**1.) Bruntzetta- In the original show, she was the Goddess of Lightning. Just like how Mewni is the founder of Mewni, I decided to let Bruntzetta be the founder of Woolandia**

**2.) When Macaria tells Leo "Thank you. Next."- Got it from the song thank u, next by Ariana Grande**

**3.) The contract- Reference from Season 1 Act 1. When Macaria and Star were figuring out how they were going to live with each other, Macaria made a contract that Star had violated so many times**

**4.) Demigod of the Sun Leo the Lion of the Zodiacs- Demigod of the Sun: I decided to give him the power of the sun. Regulus, one of the stars thay make up the leo constellation, is hella bright. Also in astrology Leo is ruled by the sun. Leo the Lion of the Zodiacs: the zodiac name for the star sign. Since lions are cats, a running gag will be how well Leo gets along with Jinx**

**5.) Naturegod of Water Prince Zetwal Memwa Loa Wa of Zurai and future God of Nature- Naturegod of Water: A god of nature who has water powers. Zetwal: Means Star in Hatian Creole. Memwa: Means memory in Hatian Creole. I learned in Frozen 2 that water has memory. Bondye: Means god in Hatian Creole. In voodoo, Bondye doesn't really meddle in human affairs so people who practice voodoo usually direct their worship to the Loa which are similar to the Alusi in Igbo culture, or to be more blunt, they're like spirits and there are spirits for each part of life or something like that. Wa: Means King in Hatian Creole. Zurai- Came up with the name on the spot. Mewni is to the Roman Empire, Woolandia is to precolonial Africa, Sutraya is to precolonial India, so Zurai is to the Caribbean. Future God of Nature- His case is the same as Pando's case.**

**6.) OFC- Ohio Fried Chicken. It's actually a reference to Kentucky Fried Chicken, or KFC, which is absolutely amazing! When I was thinking about what to name it, I thought of that weird Jake Paul video back when my sister was a Jake Paul fan where they were singing about being farmers in Ohio**

**7.) Sunbucks- Starbucks**

**8.) Ela- Fila**

**9.) Guzzi- Gucci**

**10.) Timbaland- Timberland**

**11.) Bisney+- Disney+**

**And that's all for references! Oh, by the way, the name that Venus goes by in Sutraya, it's Tara, right? It apparently means Star in Punjabi so I thought that was cute.**

**As for reviews, I'm thanking Starco4everr! I'm glad you thought last chapter was a great chapter!**

**Damn, this was a dramatic chapter. To be honest, what I typed after the scene where Anga was the new student was totally unplanned! When I read what I just typed, it was like 3,000 words long so myself was like "I wasted 2 and a half hours of my life typing out something that was unplanned!" Then when I reread it, I actually liked it so I kept it. That means I have to replan things but I don't mind. I actually wanted to change what I planned originally because I realized I had no idea how to type it out.**

**Once again, updates may or may not be as fast as they usually are (last September homegurl uploaded friggin 3 chapters. That ain't normal!) cuz I got other stories. I'm even planning on releasing a new story this year (I have a goal to upload at lesst one story a year and finish one story a year. Last year, this story and my other story Gurlz Nite Out were released and as for finishes stories, I didn't finish any stories. Instead, I put like 2 more stories in hiatus. I gotta stop doing that).**

**Going back to this story, turns out Star doesn't have any feelings for Venus after all! Were y'all expecting that? And as for Venus, do you think she still has feelings for Star is an act!**

**Time to close this chapter. **

**Is Brittney serious about taking over the world with Pando! Why is Anga on Earth? What's going to happen between Star and Macaria? What was Jackson offered and who's he working for? What are Venus and Sitaare planning? All will be revealed soon! Don't forget to review or leave me a PM! Later, yo!**


	17. Season 2 Act 4

_Last Time On Dimension Hoppers..._

_ "I'm doing all the work here. How come you always get the easier stuff?" Venus asked. "Now I gotta do more work. Star decided to make a scene in Woolandia. Now everyone's pissed off because he was supposed to be in the Dominus Cloister, he still hasn't returned the Star Compass, and he even killed one of the priests. Now there's a greater possibility of a war between Mewni and Woolandia," Sitaare answered._

_ Venus sighed. "All that boy knows how to do is destroy things. He destroyed our efforts of making things peaceful. Everyone's gonna find out the Maßöffner are out and when they find that out, they're gonna realize that Toffee's out." "Every dimension in the Double U are invovled in this. I got so much king work to do I don't got time to deal with this Toffee shit," Sitaare said._

_ "Maybe we can find a way to distract everyone. Maybe a ball or something?" Venus suggested. "Yeah, then while the ball's going on, I can send some familiars to take care of stuff," Toffee added. "That works out. You get any info from the Zodiacs we have so far?" Venus asked. "I've tried all sorts of torture methods but they won't speak," Sitaare answered. "I see. Are they loyal to anyone else other than Toffee and Ludo?" Venus asked. "Although they're still under the effects of the Symbol of Ophiuchus, they are still very loyal to Star," Sitaare answered. Venus got an idea._

_ "Then I'll torture Star to death right in front of them if none of them say anything."_

* * *

It happened at a hotel in Downtown Los Angeles.

In a suite, 10 Immortal members were playing poker. "Ayyyyy that was crazy homie!" One cried. "You shoulda seen the bitch!" Two cried. Three put a card down. "Fuck! Ima fucking shoot you!" Four cried. "Why you so good at this game, homie?" Five asked Three. Then he flicked him off when Three didn't say anything. "Yo, she tried to give me head but it was boringggggggg!" Six told Seven who was laughing. "Damn! Hahahaha!"

"Are we the only mature ones here?" Eight asked Nine. "I guess. Yo, where are we going again?" Nine asked. "We gotta go to China and shoot up some places. Damn, the boss man really wants the world to fear Immortal," Eight answered. "Oh well. We basically control the world now," Nine said. "Yo, once you think about it, who's the boss man?" One asked. "I know they call him Ludo or something," Seven answered.

"I don't really care. I be getting lots of money so I just do my shit," Five said. "Check the money bags," Three said. "You always get like this whenever we finish a deal," Two said, shaking his head. Four reached out to grab one of the black duffel bags. "Immortal is the king of the world. However goes against us has a death wish. Even world governments are scared of us now. Anyone could be part of Immortal, even the leaders. Nobody would be stupid enough to mess with us," One said.

"The money's gone!" Four cried. The others took the other duffel bags and checked them. Turns out, they were filled with Wonopoly money. "The fuck!? How did we get scammed!?" Six cried. Three saw a slip of paper in one of the bags and took it out. "Yo, what does it say!?" Four asked. Three showed everyone.

_ "PANDO THE GOD OF WAR WAS HERE"_

They all tilted their heads in confusion. "...is this a joke?" Eight asked. "Wow. Someone is dumb enough to mess with us," One said. "The fuck is a Pando? Sounds like panda," Seven asked. "This ain't good. We finna die," Nine said. "When did this happen!? I know the client paid us real money!" Six cried. "And we been keeping close watch," Two said. "One of us musta done this," Five concluded. They all turned at Ten who hadn't said anything the whole time.

In the hotel, which was a 5 star hotel, it was nice and quiet. Everyone was asleep and the workers who had the night shift were relaxing. Imagine their surprise when they hear gunshots and yelling. Everyone woke up and started running all over the place in fear and panic. The police, ambulance, and news people were rushing to the hotel. By the time they arrived, the shooting had stopped.

The police bragged into the suit where the shooting occured. Then they gasped. The poker game was scattered all over the palce and the furniture was destroyed. But what got them gasping wasn't the mess. It was the members. The floor was filled with blood and the disabled arms, hand, and fingers of the members were put as little trees. As for the rest of the body parts, they were all put in a nicely organized pile. Then sitting in front of the pile were the heads of the members. The faces had smiles but the smiles were held by gun bullets. The eyes were wide open. On the wall written in blood was a message.

_"PANDA DECLARES WAR ON IMMORTAL"_

* * *

**_Act 4: the conjuring hour._**

* * *

_ "The police are still baffled by the event. Immortal, a world-wide drug cartel and terrorist group originating from Los Angeles, California, has been attacked by someone simply known as 'Panda'. Many gangs from around the world and high ranking officials from other countries are part of Immortal and have spread terror all over the world. The 9 men who were massacred were members of the gang 13B which is with Immortal. Officials report there being 10 men entering the place. The 10th man is nowhere to be found. There is no way a simple person could brutally murder 9 men. It could be that Panda is a group wanting to challenge Immortal. Are they friend of foe?"_

Angie sighed as she continued to watch the news. "I understand that Immortal is a horrible group but what Panda did was just down right evil." Leo, Star, and Macaria were eating breakfast on the kitchen island. Ever since their little fight, Macaria and Star weren't talking to each other so while they ate, Macaria had her earbuds in and was watching the news on her phone while the Mewmans were watching the news on the TV wirh Angie as they ate.

"Damn. Panda barges in, brutally kills everyone in the room, then leaves a message. And it seems like he had fun doing it. Look at the masterpiece he made with the bodies," Leo said. "That's definitely something that Pando would do," Star said. "I know, right? Pando's got some competition," Leo answered. "I wonder how he feels about this," Star said.

Suddenly they realized something and simultaneously gasped. "Panda can't be Pando...can it?" Leo asked Star. Macaria, who had heard what Leo just said since the audio was going to the next song suddenly realized something too. Brittney had told her that she and Pando are planning on taking over the world and Pando's drug cartel is named Panda._ Wait, Brittney was serious!? _She thought in horror.

At school, everyone was talking about it. "Omg! Like, my aunt's friend's friend's friend's cousin's husband's brother's ex fiancé's daughter's mom's cousin's mom was staying at that hotel!" Chantal, one of Brittney's friends, cried before bursting out into tears. Everyone started comforting her. "Yo, do you think Immortal's gonna come here?" "Yikes. Now I'm freaking out." "Out of all names, why Panda?" "Yo, I'm in a gang and I think the gang I'm in is with Immortal. Am I gonna be killed next?" "This ain't it!"

Macaria met up with Brittney in the morning as usual. When they were in the classroom, Macaria decided it was the best time for her to ask Brittney what she wanted to ask. "So, you were actually serious about taking over the world?" Macaria asked in a low voice. "Duh. Honestly, people gotta start listening to me more," Brittney answered in a low voice.

"I get y'alls plan to take over the world is to be some sort of drug cartel thing, but like, why go after Immortal?" Macaria asked. "You gotta take down the top dogs. Once they're off the throne, then everyone knows not to mess with you and you got the world in your hands," Brittney answered. "Yeah, but why Immortal?" Macaria pressed. "Immortal is a bunch of things. Gangs, human and drugs traffickers, terrorists, and more. They control the criminal world and governments are trying to get rid of them. Simple. If Pando gets rid of Immortal, we win. Immortal's the top dog," Brittney answered.

Macaria sighed. "I just can't believe you were serious. And are you ok with Pando brutally murdering those gangsters?" Brittney thought about it for a while. "They had it coming. Besides, Pando's a god. He was just giving them divine judgement." "...no comment," Macaria responded.

Pando then entered the classroom. Star came up to him. "Mwahahahahaha! The path to world domination feels great!" Pando cried. "But why Earth? You're gonna be King of Woolandia soon," Star asked. "Why not Earth? Mewman, I know we have some weird alliance but hurry up and do yo thang! Once I'm done conquering Earth, I'm out," Pando told Star before pulling out some 100 dolar bills and fanning himself with them.

Star sat back down and Leo joined him. "Did you figure out why Pando is attacking Immortal?" Leo asked. "He's doing it for fun instead of looking for the Star Compass and helping us out like he's supposed to," Star answered. Leo shook his head. "Pando's made this much progress. I won't lose to him. Let's go Maßöffner hunting tonight," Star said. "What about the girl?" Leo asked. "We're obviously not bringing her," Star answered. Leo smiled. "Good."

After school, Star had work at Ordinary Store. Leo, who was currently unemployed, walked around the store. "How did you guys find Maßöffner in the past?" Jan asked as he recorded himself doing the renagade Tok Tik dance a bunch of times. "They came to us," Star answered, playing with the cash register.

If it wasn't obvious, today was a slow day. "Yo, what has Glossaryck been up to?" Star asked. "We haven't talked since we been to Woolandia," Jan answered. Leo suddenly came up with a bucket full of snacks and sodas. "These snacks look good! I want them!" Leo cried. Jan stopped his dance. "Ok, since I'm the Earthling, I'm also the wise one! You can't just take whatever you like, you gotta pay for it!" Jan cried. "And we gotta use Earthling money!" Star added. "But I don't have any Earthling money..." Leo said.

Star ane Jan huddled together. "Wait, he serious? How's he been surviving on Earth?" Jan whispered. "I mean to be fair, he was knocked out most of the time," Star whispered back. "So should we let him work here to earn some money?" "Duh!" "The only position he can have here is as a janitor though." "Janitor? What's that?" "A job." "Sure, give him that."

Star and Jan broke up their huddle and faced Leo. "Congratulations! You've been promoted to the role of a janitor!" Jan cried. Leo's eyes grew wide. "Yessssssssssssssss! Ima get me to Earthling cash!"

Later, Star and Leo were walking around town and were eating the snacks Star bought from Ordinary Store. "So, how does this work again, boss?" Leo asked. "They like my ring so if they see it, they're gonna go after it," Star answered. Suddenly, the ring started glowing. "Woah! You're right!" Leo cried.

They someone running off. "Chase that Earthling!" Star cried. The Mewman ran all over town in a futile attempt to catch the Maßöffner.

The next night, someone pickpocketed Star's wallet. "Ahhhh! Come back here, Earthling!" Star cried, chasing after the thief. Leo noticed Star's ring was glowing. "Yo, that's the same guy we were chasing last night!" Leo cried. That caused Star to run faster than he was earlier.

They got the wallet back, but lost the Maßöffner.

The night after the next night, Star and Leo stayed around the place where the Maßöffner was found the first two times. He cracked his knuckles. "We gonna catch that thing!" He cried. Leo was busy reading a magazine he found at a kiosk. "Hmmm...interesting..."

Star's ring started glowing. When he looked up, he saw that the Maßöffner was on a building. "He's up!" Star cried as he jumped. "Ug. And I was enjoying that," Leo mumbled as he threw his magazine off to the side and joined Star.

Star had his Skyblade and was jumping building to building in order to catch up with the Maßöffner. "Come back here!" He yelled.

The Maßöffner kicked him off the building and ran off.

Star wouldn't stop sighing the next day. He had work on Ordinary Store and Jan was currently teaching Leo the Ways of the Janitor. "This is the mop. You dip it in this liquid, you see," Jan could be heard saying. Star impatiently tapped his fingers on the counter while he thought of all sorts of ways to capture the Maßöffner.

Leo and Jan noticed this. "Yo, why's he like this?" Jan whispered to Leo. "Maßöffner problems," Leo answered. "That's it!" Star cried. The other 2 jumped up in surprise. "Janna! Bring me your phone!" Star cried. "Um, why?" Jan asked, unlocking his phone. "We can use magic to track the Maßöffner! Glossaryck has magic!" Star answered. "Oh yeah!" Jan realized.

He put his phone screen up on the counter and the boys huddled around it. "How did we talk to Glossaryck in Woolandia?" Leo asked. "Through text," Jan answered. "Text...?" Leo asked, obviously clueless as to whay a text is. Jan took his phone, went to messages, found the message Glossaryck sent, and started to text him.

_Me: yo, blu guy! we need u!_

"Now we wait," Jan said as he put his phone down. 5 minutes passed. No action. "Glossaryck! Come out!" Star cried. "Wait! He likes pudding! I'll get some from the back," Jan said before running off. "Hey, Glossaryck," Star said. Nothing happened. "I thought he would be like Sere," he said, pushing down on the home button. Still, nothing happened.

Jan returned with chocolate pudding. He opened it and with a card that was on the counter he fanned the aroma towards his phone. Still, Glossaryck wouldn't appear. "How come he won't leave the thin rectangular object?" Leo asked. "Like I know! I'm new to this alien stuff!" Jan answered.

"I guess we have no choice then," Star concluded. The boys looked at him in curiosity. Star grabbed the phone and lifted it up. "?" Leo responded. Jan suddenly realized what Star was about to do. "No! Don't throw my phone!" He cried, blocking Star. "This is the only way! He won't come out when we were nice, now we gotta force him out!" Star cried. "Ohhhh! Nice thinking, boss!" Leo cried, giving Star a thumbs up.

"I'll learn magic then!" Jan cried. "You will?" Star asked. Jan nodded. "Yeah! How hard can it be?"

* * *

"Ok, Janny. You got this," Jan told himself as soon as he sat down at the computer at his house after work. He kookled _how to do magic _and clicked search. "Yes! MikiHow has it!" He cried. He started reading what mikiHow said. "Hmmmm...I see...interesting...oh...wow...I can feel the knowledge!" He suddenly got up from the computer, walked over to the couch, and dug through the cussions for a coin. "Ooo! A penny! Even more lucky!" Jan cried.

Kai entered the living room with his eyes glued to the Switch. "Yo, Kai, you wanna see a magic trick?" Jan asked. "No," Kai answered, sitting on the couch. Jan sat next to him. Kai groaned in annoyance. Jan hid the penny in one hand and rubbed his opposite elbow. Then, he purposely let the penny drop. "Woah! Where did that penny come from!?" Jan asked. "You're not slick," Kai said before walking away. "I don't understand...how come the trick didn't work?" Jan mumbled as he continued looking at ways to learn magic.

The next day, Jan, who had stayed up all night learning magic, came to school in a good mood. "Yo, you learn magic yet?" Star askes Jan. "Yep! Ima demonstrate it on one of the ladies. Earthling ladies love magic," Jan said. "Ooooo!" Star responded, clearly interested.

Jan saw a girl so he put his arm around her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "What do you like want?" The girl, Chantal, asked in annoyance. "Do you wanna see a magic trick, mami?" Jan asked, playing with her hair. "Oooo, like yeah! Do a disappearing act so I don't gotta like see your ugly ass face!" She cried. She then saw Star so she cleared her throat. "Hey, Alister," she said, trying to keep her cool.

Jan let go of her and put his palm flat against the wall. He even made sure his arm was flat. "Like, I don't even know what he's doing. He's like such an idiot!" Chantal said to Star. He sushed her. "I wanna see what he's gonna do!" He cried.

Jan removed his hand off the wall, rubbed his elbow, and put his palm on the wall, except this time, the palm didn't touch the wall. "Tada~!" Jan cried. "Like, that's it!? Ugh, this is like the most stupidest thing ever! I like even wasted my fucking ti-" "Woahhhh! So cool! You got talent for magic! You gotta show everyone around the school!" Star cried, interrupting Chantal. She blinked.

During lunch, almost all of the guys crowded at Star and Jan's table. "Yoyoyo! Do the trick again!" One guy cried. Jan did the wall trick and the guys lost their shit. Soon, they tried doing it and they couldn't touch the wall after rubbing their elbow. "This is witchcraft!" "Woahhh! I'm sorry for looking down on you, man!" "Ima show this to my girlfriend!"

The wall trick became the talk of the school. All of the guys would crowed around Jan to "learn of his magical ways". Star acted as the bodyguard. The two best friends shared a high five. Jan has now been promoted to popular.

After school at Ordinary Store, Jan showed Leo the trick. "Cool, ain't it!?" Jan and Star asked Leo. "How would thag help us find the Maßöffner?" Leo asked. The other 2 boys were silent. "I want to find the Zodiacs, fix the Wand of Mewni, and go back home as soon as possible but all you guys keep on doing is playing around. Janna, I thought you would be a human who we could trust but you're useless. What you're doing isn't magic so never mind getting help from you. You can't even get Glossaryck to come out. This was a huge waste of my time. I'm outta here," Leo said before walking out of the store.

"Op. He's mad now. Don't take what he says to heart. He gets uncharacteristically serious when he's mad. I'll find him!" Star explained before going after Leo. What Leo just said to Jan hit him which caused him to start thinking long and hard as he continued doing work. Even as he walked home he was still deep in thought. When he was home, he suddenly got an idea so he got an idea.

Jan put his phone down in front of him. He was sitting in a dark room surrounded by candles. In one hand was a rosary. He kissed the cross hanging from the rosary before begining. "Oh great and powerful God of Knowledge Sire Glossaryck of Terms. In one hand is a rosary as protection. In another is a cup of chocolate pudding. I would like to learn how to do magic."

"Hahahahahaha...YEAH BABY!" Glossaryck's voice could be heard crying. The screen on Jan's phone started to shine a bright blue and Glossaryck materialized. "Woah! You're here!" Jan cried. "Of course I'm here! So, you want to learn magic, is that right?" Glossaryck asked. Jan nodded. "Hmmmm...nope," Glossaryck answered.

Jan blinked. "No?" "Nope," Glossaryck answered. "Why!?" Jan asked. "Let me find a way to set it straight for ya, kid," Glossaryck said, pondering ways to answer Jan's question. "You need to prove to me that you are serious about magic. Magic can easily fall into the wrongs hands and I have to make sure that your hands are pure."

"My hands are pure! All I wanna do is help my homeboy Star!" Jan objected. "Then tell me, kid. What is true magic?" Glossaryck asked. "True magic? I don't know, power?" Jan answered. "Wrong! If you don't know what true magic is then you're hands ain't so pure as you thought after all," Glossaryck said.

"Please gimme another chance for me to prove to you! I'm a human and humans aren't used to magic and aliens and dimensions and shit!" Jan begged. "Hmmm...fine. In the Kingdom of Nixi, they have these special ice crystals they call Snezhinka. They are the pride and joy of Nixi so they're not easy to obtain. Get me one using any method you can think of and I'll teach you magic," Glossaryck said. Jan's eyes grew wide. "I won't let you down!"

* * *

Macaria sighed as she wiped the windows. It was Saturday and none of them had work which meant cleaning time. Macaria usually enjoyed cleaning. It helped her get her mind off things. But, as she wiped the windows, she would see Star doing the outside work.

In her opinion, she was doing a good job at the no talking thing. Plus, her life was going back to normal. Somewhat. Brittney's planning world domination with Pando. That ain't normal. Star entered the house. "Oh, you're done? Good, wipe the counters," Angie told Star who nodded and got to work. "I'll check on Leo," Angie said before leaving the kitchen.

It was now just Star and Macaria. They didn't say anything to each other and continued doing their jobs. Macafia stood on her toes attempting to reach the high part of the windows but unfortunately couldn't. "You need help?" Star asked. Macaria didn't say anything. "You wanna swap jobs?" Star asked. Macaria still didn't say anything. "You still mad about last Saturday?" Star asked. Macaria didn't say anything. Star simply sighed and continued wiping the counter.

That was when he saw that Macaria got a text. Her phone was on the counter and it was on silent but the screen showed that she just got a text. Star was about to ignore it when he saw that the text was from Jackson. _What does that punk want? _Star wondered, reading the text.

_Jackie Lynn: we still going to the movies?_

Star felt a surge of annoyance. He was about to text Jackson back when he realized he didn't know Macaria's password. He wracked his brain and pondered over what it could be. He suddenly thought of her birthday. He typed in 112801. It didn't work. He tried other things 4 more times until he was locked out of her phone.

_ What am I doing? I'm supposed to keep__ my distance from her. But at the same time, I don't trust that Jackson. He knows too much. He's obviously planning something and he's gonna involve her. Yeah, that's why I'm doing this. To stop him and figure out what he's planning. That's it, _he thought. Suddenly, his phone started ringing. He put Macaria's phone back down and answered his phone.

"Wassup, Janna?"

_"Yoyoyoyoyo wassup! I needa go to Nixi! Take me there!"_

"Why do you need to go to Nixi? How do you even know it exists?"

_"Glossaryck said I needed to get him a Snezhinka."_

"Woah, Glossaryck's talking!?"

_"I know, right? Meet me right now at the skate park and take me to Nixi. Later, yo!"_

Star hung up and put his phone back into his pocket. When he turned around, he saw Macaria looking dead at him with her "interrogation face". "What did you do?" She asked. "I gotta go somewhere with Jan," Star answered. Macaria frowned. "I heard Glossaryck. Isn't he like this great wizard?" "Yep!" "Star answered. "And you're going to Nixi?" Macaria asked. "Yep," Star repeated.

"What are you up to?" Macaria asked. "You're just a human so this is none of you business," Star answered. "Jan's part of this. I'm pretty sure he's human," Macaria pressed. "He's an exception," Star responded. "And why's he the exception?" Macaria asked. "Because he just is. Leo and I gotta go," Star answered.

Macaria grabbed Star by the arm. "I'm coming." "No, you're not. Dimension hopping is dangerous," Star said. "Ok, and? I've been to Crystalia. I was almost run over. I was chased by the intergalactic police. I was stranded in space for a while. I was nearly killed by Venus twice. I was very close to being raped. Yet, I'm still here. Let. Me. Come," Macaria explained.

"You almost got raped? Star asked. _Fuck. That was supposed to be a secret! _Macaria thought. "When did this happen?" Star asked. "A while back but that doesn't matter," Macaria answered. "Of course it matters!" Star cried.

They were silent.

"It was my old boss, but Venus gouged his eyes out so it's cool," Macaria reluctantly answered after a while. "How come you didn't call me?" Star asked. Macaria didn't say anything. "I coulda been the one to save you instead of Venus! I woulda done more than just gouge his eyes out!" Star cried. "I don't wanna talk about this anymore. Just let me go to Nixi and we'll be good," Macaria said. "No! I gotta know where he touched you and where he is now!" Star cried. "Star, please! Stop!" Macaria cried.

Star noticed that Macaria was hugging herself and was looking around uncomfortably. She even had tears in her eyes but it was obvious she was trying to stop them from falling. He sighed. "To make it up to you, I'll take you to Nixi. Happy?" _I'm sorry for hurting you again. I shoulda realized that talking to someone about what you went through is not easy._

After telling Angie they had to get something, Star, Macaria, and Leo went to the skate park where Jan was skateboarding to pass the time. "Yo! We're here!" Leo announced. Jan stopped skating and ran over to the others. Star pulled out the Dimensional Scissors and created a portal.

Once they crossed it, they found themselves in the middle of a huge snow desert. Jan and Macaria immediately started shivering. "Th-th-th-this is Nixi?" Macaria asked. "It's so damn cold!" Jan cried. "Yep. Welcome to Nixi, one of the coldest places in probably the whole universe!" Star announced. "The Snowmen should be passing by around now," Leo said, looking around.

Star was about to take a step when a dagger flew past him. "What's going on?" Jan asked. "Fuck. I forgot Nixi don't like me! And I think they found me!" Star cried, grabbing Macaria's hand and running off. Jan and Leo followed. "What did you do to them!?" Macaria asked.

"I melted a whole city that was made out of ice..." Star answered. "You did what!?" Macaria cried. "But in my defense, it was on accident! I was staying at the city and it was cold so I decided to start a fire. It wasn't enough so I made it bigger and bigger. Then it spread everywhere. Once again, accident!" Star cried. "Star, I can't with you!" Macaria cried.

"Snowmen! There is Star the Destroyer! Kill him!" A girl cried. The group of men, correction, _Snowmen, _cheered and raised their weapons before charging. "Yo! It's hard to run in snow!" Jan cried before falling. "Marco, go with Leo!" Star cried before helping Jan up. They barely dodged a spear. "This place is flat! Where do we go!?" Jan asked as they ran. "Away from them!" Star answered.

Suddenly, a monster made our of snow appeared in front of them, causing them to stop running. "You are surrounded!" The girl said. Star groaned in annoyance. "Long time no see, Krissy!" "It's Kristall Sneg!" The girl, Kristall, cried. "I see you're still the same," Star said. Kristall noticed Macaria and Jan.

"You added 2 more Zodiacs? Honestly, what part of 'do not ever come back to Nixi or we'll trap you in a glacier for all eternity' do you not understand?" Kristall asked with annoyance. "We're here on business. We need a Snezhinka," Leo answered. "Hahahahahaha! No. Leave Nixi immediately," Kristall answered, turning around to return back to her group.

"But they're orders from a god!" Jan cried. "Sure," Kristall said. "The God of Knowledge Sire Glossaryck of Terms!" Jan cried. "Uh hu. Sure. Go away now. Bye!" Kristall cried. "The boy and I are humans. How did human get here In the first place? Humans aren't even supposed to know that this place exists," Macaria said. Kristall stopped walking.

"Humans!?" The Snowmen cried. "Yeah. We not playing. Get us something warm to wear and give us a Snezhinka," Macaria said. "You must see the king first. The Snezhinka is a part of Nixi's sacred treasure so only the king can give it to you," a Snowman said. Kristall sighed. "Follow us. Don't get lost."

Star, Leo, Jan, and Macaria followed Kristall and the other Snowmen to the City of Aurora where the king lived. As they travelled, it turned dark and millions of stars filled the night sky. They eventually stopped travelling and set up camp. The Snowmen, gifted with ice powers, made igloos for everyone. Jan passed out. Leo was busy drinking and playing with some of the other Snowmen. Macaria was struggling to make a fire.

"How do they keep warm?" Macaria mumbled to herself. "They're Snowmen. The colder, the better," Star answered, sitting next to her. "You gotta point," Macaria said. They watched the northern lights decorate the sky. "Never thought I'd see the northern lights ever in my life," Macaria commented.

"Marco, move closer to me," Star said. "Why?" Macaria asked. "You're cold and since you're a human you're more sensitive to the cold. If we're closer to each other, we can share body heat," Star answered. "You right, you right," Macaria said. The both of them awkwardly moved closer to each other. "Ok. This is enough," Star said. Macaria put her head on Star's shoulder. Star looked down at her. "To make us warmer," she answered. "Right," Star said. They continued to watch the northern lights until they fell asleep.

Eventually, Leo finished his game and left the Snowmen. That was when he saw Star and Macaria together. He took a blanket from his igloo and covered them with it. He watched them for a while before shaking his head and entering his igloo.

Once it was morning, they continued walking and soon arrived at the City of Aurora. As they walked through the city to the palace that looked like Saint Basil' Cathedral, Macaria couldn't stop admiring the city. She pulled out her phone and started recording.

She has entered Tourist Mode.

Star looked at her and shook his head in amusement. "You wanna see more?" He asked her. "That's one of the stupidest questions you've ever asked," Macaria answered. Star took her hand and they snuck away from the group. He lead her through the pathways between the onion domed buildings.

Soon, they found themselves standing in an open area where the buildings circled around them. Snowmen were buying things from each other and were playing around. Some were even dancing. "Nixi is a winter wonderland, but the Snowmen make the best out of it. Snowmen always stay together and find ways to have fun," Star said. Macaria recorded the scene.

They were then dragged by other Snowmen to dance with them. "Wait! I don't dance!" Macaria protested. Still, she was forced to dance anyway. Star laughed as he watched Macaria struggle to keep up. "Shut up!" Macaria cried.

"Yo! There you guys are!" Jan cried, joining them. "Ooooo! So we dancing now! Time to show off my mad dancing skills!" The three continued to dance around with the Snowmen until they heard Kristall clear her throat. "The faster we get to the king, the better." "Yo! You guys ditched me!" Leo cried as soon as the 3 rejoined the group. "Sorry, bro!" Star cried.

Eventually, they arrived at the palace. They were currently in the presence of the king, Snowman King Zvezdy Led Moroz Korol of Nixi. To put it bluntly, he wasn't happy. "Why is Prince Starious Butterfly in my presence!? I want him dead! Let's freeze him into a glacier!" Zvezdy cried. "They're here on the request of the God of Knowledge Sire Glossaryck of Terms. They need to obtain a Snezhinka," Kristall said.

"Right. Like I'm willing to give you one. Guards!" Zvezdy cried. "They come with humans!" Kristall cried. Jan and Macaria awkwardly waved. "Why are these lowly beings here in my palace!?" Zvezdy cried in anger. "That means they must be serious," Kristall told him.

"So you are positive the God of Knowledge sent you here?" Zvezdy asked. "Yep!" Star answered. "Hmmmm...fine. I will give you a Snezhinka," Zvezdy said. "Yes!" Star and Leo cried, high fiving. "Under one condition. I want you 4 to give me warmth," Zvezdy said. The 4 of them blinked.

"Nixi is cold and my heart is frozen. I do not know what it feels like to have warmth. Give me that, and I shall give you a Snezhinka. No compromises," Zvezdy explained. "Piece of cake! We'll make you the warmest being in the whole entire universe!" Star cried.

A few minutes later, Star, Leo, Jan, and Macaria were lost.

They were in a room with a large circular table and they were seated around the table. "How are we supposed to make him warm? I'm pretty sure we can't make him a fire," Leo asked. "Yeah. They're Snowmen so they'll melt," Star answered. "Oo! I gotta idea!" Jan cried. "Oooo! Spill!" Star and Leo cried. "I don't think he wants us to make him physically warm, but mentally warm! That's why we should make him a nice beach with golden sands and icepops! He'll feel warm!" Jan explained. "Woaaahhhhh! Janna definitely is a wise man!" Leo cried. "I know, right!?" Star cried.

They all got to work. With help from the servants, they were able to recreate a beach out in the square which was in front of the palace. As they worked, Macaria noticed something else. At first it was by accident. She had lost the others thanks to her sightseeing and accidentally stumbled on Kristall and Zvezdy flirting with each other. They're flirting, however, was really bad. They were so stiff and it seemed like they were roasting each other.

After the accidental encounter, she continued running into them and realized that they had feelings for each other but didn't know how to express them. She thought back to what Zvezdy had told them. "Frozen heart...warmth...oh!"

She ran out to the square. "Where were you, Diosa?" Jan asked. "Take this fake beach that don't even look like a beach down. I know what Zvezdy really wants," Macaria said. The boys blinked. "No." "Hear me out. Zvezdy is in love with Kristall but doesn't know how to express his love. He wants us to help him," Macaria explained. The boys were silent for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter. "You been watching way too many rom coms!" Star cried. "I'm being fureal!" Macaria cried.

She continued to grow more frustrated at the boys. "You guys are going along with my plan whether y'all want to or not! First of all, get rid of this beach. We're gonna make this place look like a romantic garden party. Later on, Star will help Zvezdy get ready while I help Kristall get ready. Leo and Jan will be in charged of getting the rest of the Snowmen settled," Macaria ordered. "Is she serious?" Leo asked. "At least it's better than her nagging," Star answered. "I'm just glad she's actually acknowledging me!" Jan cried.

They got to work. Eventually, the square looked like a tea party in the snow. Crystal lights gave the place a nice glow and the guests were all wearing their best outfits. Since the square's floors were made out of ice, the guests skated around. Jan poured hot chocolate for some of the other guests. Leo was running around and making sure they got everything that was on the checklist Macaria left for him. Star was with Zvezdy while Macaria was with Kristall.

"Yo! You're gonna like the surprise!" Star cried as he lead Zvezdy through the halls of the palace. "If I don't like it, you're gonna get frost bitten and trapped into a glacier," Zvezdy said. _Marco better be right about this! _Star nervously thought. The two could hear music coming from outside. "Music?" Zvezdy asked. "Hope you got your dancing feet ready," Star simply said.

When they arrived outside, everyone stopped what they were doing and bowed. "That's it? Where's the warmth I'm supposed to feel?" Zvezdy asked in disappointment. Suddenly, a carriage stopped and Macaria hopped out. She then helped Kristall down. Zvezdy gasped. Kristall, first of all, was wearing makeup for once. As for her dress, it looked like a nice, fluffy blob of snow outlining her curves decorated by ice crystals.

Zvezdy and Kristall nervously approached each other. "You look weird," Zvezdy said. "You're face looks weird," Kristall said. Macaria face palmed. Star held in a laugh. "You wanna skate?" Zvezdy asked. "It's whatever I guess," Kristall answered. She took his hand and they took the floor.

Everyone watch the two skate under the midnight sun. "You wanna continue skating with me for the rest of your life?" Zvezdy asked. "Do I have a choice?" Kristall asked. "Nope. You make my heart melt. It feels weird. Stay with me and I'll get used to it," Zvezdy answered. "You made my heart melt first so it's all your fault. I'll skate with you forever and make you heart melt some more as payback," Kristall said.

Soon, the Snowmen couples came to the floor and skated around them and it started snowing. The musicians played a nice slow song while the rest of the Snowmen talked amongst themselves. The popular conversation topic was a future royal wedding. Jan was busy enjoying his hot chocolate while Leo was eating some guest's food.

Macaria and Star were standing next to each other and watched the scene unfold. "Wow. Turns out you were right after all," Star said. "Of course I was. I'm always right," Macaria said. "Hey, you know that after this, we can't go on adventures together again," Star said. "What do you mean?" Macaria asked. "I thought I already told you why," Star answered. Macaria looked down. "Yeah. You did." "Exactly," Star said.

"You have a point. I'm not an alien so I have no right to be in you business. I've been way off my life plan. I gotta get things to go back to normal," Macaria said. "I can't and I won't drag you into my problems. Last time you were invovled, you nearly died. The only way to keep you from getting dragged in is if I keep my distance," Star said.

Suddenly, Jan and Leo pulled Macaria and Star away from each other. "Come on! Let's dance together!" Jan cried as he dragged Macaria away. "Boss, you gotta try the food! Leo cried as he dragged Star away. Macaria and Star looked back at each other.

_I think I might have feelings for you._

* * *

A blind man was tied to a chair in the middle of an abandoned warehouse at around 3am. "H-H-Hello?" The man asked. All he heard was the echo of his voice. "Let me go! I've done nothing wrong! I'm just a blind man!" He yelled. That was when he finally heard footsteps approaching him. "How did you become blind, because I'm pretty sure you could see perfectly fine before," a man's voice asked. "The Devil gouged my eyes out," the blind man answered. "And why?" The man asked.

"I was simply expressing my love to this girl. She didn't want it though. Why though!? Why doesn't she want my love!? I don't understand! I'm always looking after her yet she pays me back by just sitting there and watching me get my eyes gouged out!? Yo, the bitch even left me there! That ain't right!" The blind man cried. "I have a set of eyes right here with me and they're waiting for you. What you want is revenge, am I correct?" The man asked. "Yes! Yes! Absolutely!" The blind man cried. The man snickered.

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

Now...it's time for...

Dimensional Interviews!

Jan: I'm back again, world!

Journalist: Are you ready?

Jan: Damn right I am!

Journalist: What did you think of last season?

Jan: Kinda unfair since I found out about everything at the end

Journalist: What do you think of this season so far?

Jan: I have magic now! Yay!

Journalist: Do you still like being the supporting character?

Jan: I thought I was promoted to a main character

Journalist: Alright. Now we'll be asking random questions that may or may not have to do with the story

Jan: Kk!

Journalist: What's your fashion style?

Jan: Like a bum

Journalist: Who do you think has the best sense of style?

Jan: Jackson

Journalist: Do you believe in ghosts?

Jan: Nope!

Journalist: What would you do if you met Janna Ordonia from Star vs the Forces of Evil?

Jan: Sleepover!

Journalist: What would you do during the purge?

Jan: I'd be friends with all of the killers!

Journalist: Would you raid Area 51?

Jan: Yep!

Journalist: What's your type?

Jan: Someone like Macaria. Perfect in every way

Journalist: Do you consider yourself as a bad guy?

Jan: I'm more of a good guy than everyone esle!

Journalist: In the story so far, which event would you like to go back in time to fix?

Jan: The day my baby sis died

Journalist: What do you think is gonna happen to you based on the events that's happend in the story so far?

Jan: I save everyone in the end

Journalist: What is your biggest wish?

Jan: I don't really have wishes

Journalist: What's your favorite movie genre?

Jan: Action movies

Journalist: What's the dumbest thing you ever done

Jan: People say I'm the definition of dumb

Journalist: What's your favorite subject?

Jan: Lunch

Journalist: Do you think you act like your zodiac sign?

Jan: I'm a Pisces, right? I don't think I do. Or maybe, I do...wait. What are Pisces like?

Journalist: What would you be famous for?

Jan: My Tok Tiks

Journalist: What do you think is going to happen next chapter?

Jan: Another fight scene

Journalist: List the cast from most favorite to least favorite

Jan: Macaria, Star, Pando, the Ikenga, Brittney, Venus, and Jackson

Journalist: Ok, last one, what's your New Year's Resolution?

Jan: To not make anyone disappointed in me

Journalist: I see. Thank you, Jan Ordonia, for letting us interview you! That's the end of Dimensional Interviews and don't forget to continue Dimension Hoppers!

* * *

_Next Time On Dimension Hoppers..._

_ "Cari, I just don't get it. If you want an internship so bad, just intern for Wong Cosmetics," Brittney suggested. "I want to be a lawyer so I should do something that has to do with law," Macaria said. She then found an internship that was suspiciously perfect. "You should totally do that one! It looks really good for colleges! Ugggg now I wanna do it!" Brittney cried. Macaria then found the catch._

_ She would have to intern for Erik Baasc._

_Act 5: divide and conquer._

* * *

**Wassup! It's ya gurl sugarsugarrush! Now it's reference time!**

**1.) "Yo, she tried to give me head but it was boringggggggg!"- I was listening to Immortal by 21 Savage (ironically I was writting a scene with Immortal in it) and that line was actually in the song. I heard it and ended up typing it**

**2.) Wonopoly- Monopoly**

**3.) Renagade Tok Tik Dance- On Tik Tok, there's this dance which is the renegade dance. I be doing it with my friends, sister, and cousins**

**4.) Leo getting stuck doing janitor work- It's gonna be a running gag**

**5.) Sere- Siri**

**6.) What Jan searched up- I literally searched up the same thing as Jan**

**7.) The wall trick- I actually found out about this at my overprotective cousin's house. We was watching the Saints' game when my little cousin did the trick. Me and my older and my other younger cousins were interested so we stopped watching the game and did the trick. Me and my cousin who showed us were the only ones who could touch the wall. The rest of my cousins were salty about it and blammed it on the fact that they were guys**

**8.) Nixi- From the word Nix which means snow in Latin. I made Nixi based off of mainly Siberia**

**9.) Snezhinka- Snowflake in Russian**

**10.) Kristall Sneg- Means Crystal Snow in Russian**

**11.) The architecture of the City of Aurora- I made it based off of Moscow and historical Russian sights**

**12.) Snowman King Zvezdy Led Moroz Korol of Nixi- Snowman King: He's the king of the Snowmen who have ice powers like Elsa and Jack Frost. Zvezdy: Means Stars in Russian. Led: Means Ice in Russian. Moroz: Means Frost in Russian. Korol: Means King in Russian**

**And that's all with the references! I feel like I rushed some parts. I hope I didn't. Oh well. But anyway...**

**IT'S BLACK HISTORY MONTH! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Valentine's Day is coming up soon, guys! Are any of you guys spending it with a special someone? Hehehehe? *casually plays the Valentine is Coming Tik Tok***

**Time to close this chapter! Is Pando doing the right thing? Will Jan be a good magician? How long will Star and Macaria continue to distance themselves from each other? Who do you think is the blind man and how is ge going to carry out his revenge? All will be revealed soon. Don't forget to review or leave me a PM! Later, yo!**


	18. Season 2 Act 5

_Last Time On Dimension Hoppers..._

_A blind man was tied to a chair in the middle of an abandoned warehouse at around 3am. "H-H-Hello?" The man asked. All he heard was the echo of his voice. "Let me go! I've done nothing wrong! I'm just a blind man!" He yelled. That was when he finally heard footsteps approaching him. "How did you become blind, because I'm pretty sure you could see perfectly fine before," a man's voice asked. "The Devil gouged my eyes out," the blind man answered. "And why?" The man asked._

_"I was simply expressing my love to this girl. She didn't want it though. Why though!? Why doesn't she want my love!? I don't understand! I'm always looking after her yet she pays me back by just sitting there and watching me get my eyes gouged out!? Yo, the bitch even left me there! That ain't right!" The blind man cried. "I have a set of eyes right here with me and they're waiting for you. What you want is revenge, am I correct?" The man asked. "Yes! Yes! Absolutely!" The blind man cried. The man snickered._

_"Your wish is my command."_

* * *

Turns out, Glossaryck only wanted the Snezhinka because it has the power to freeze anything it touches and Glossaryck wanted to go ice skating.

Naturally, Jan wasn't so happy about that.

"Bro, so you made me freeze my ass off at a freaking Siberia looking place just to get something that can freeze anything cuz you wanted to go ice skating!?" He asked. Glossaryck floated up to Jan's head and flicked him. That sent Jan flying.

"You didn't learn the lesson!" He cried. "What was I supposed to learn!?" Jan asked, rubbing his forehead. "You're supposed to learn what real magic is!" Glossaryck answered. Jan tilted his head in confusion. Glossaryck sighed. "Call me once you discover real magic." Jan watched as the blue alien fly into his phone.

All throughout school, Jan was deep in thought. Even when he was working at Ordinary Store, he was still deep in thought. "Yo. Why you thinking? You never think," Star asked. "Do you know what real magic is?" Jan asked. "Destruction power, right?" Star answered. "Your mom is the Demigoddess of Magic, you should know what it is," Leo said as he mopped the floors.

"I play around with her magical stuff but I obviously don't know what real magic is," Star said. "Should we ask your mom?" Jan suggested. "We can't go back to Mewni until we find all of the Maßöffner," Leo said. "What about Miss Kanaan? Wait, her name is actually Venus. She can do magic. Should we ask her?" Jan suggested. Star and Leo quickly shook their heads.

"Does Syree, sorry, Pando know what real magic is?" Jan asked. "Nope. Definitely not," Star answered without hesitation. "Wait. We got Glossaryck a Snezhinka but he won't teach you magic?" Leo asked. "He says I need to know what real magic is," Jan answered. "What should we do now, boss?" Leo asked Star.

"We'll force him to help us! Bring out every pack of pudding you can find and put it around Jan's phone! Make sure they're opened, and we need to fan the smell to Jan's phone!" Star ordered. The other 2 boys saluted and got to work.

Just as expected, Glossaryck appeared. "Pudding!" He was about to dig in when Star grabbed him by the collar. "Tell us where the next Maßöffner is and we'll give you all of this pudding." "Damn. You're a little lile your mother. Fineeeeeeeeeeee," Glossaryck said. Star let him go.

"Give me paper and pencil," Glossaryck ordered. Jan dug into his school bag and pulled out paper and pencil. Glossaryck muttered something under his breath. Suddenly, the gem in his forehead started glowimg and a pink wave was released and spread out beyond the store. The Ember Alerts on their phones went off warning of a severe thunderstorm, a tornado, hurricane, and earthquake.

"Guys! Duck and take cover!" Jan cried, going under the front desk. Star and Leo did the same thing. The lights were flickering on and off until they were just completely off. The place started shaking and everywhere was dark. Storm sirens started sounding. "Glossaryck...!? Have you found a Maßöffner yet...!?" Leo asked. Everything in the store started flying out of its shelves. They could hear screaming from outside.

"Ok! I got it!"

Everything and everywhere went back to normal as if nothing happened. Glossaryck was writting something down when the boys left their cover. "These are the locations the Maßöffner here are in," Glossaryck said as he wrote. When he was done, Star took the paper.

"Dude. Your handwriting is so bad. I can't read this!" He cried. "Wait, lemme see," Jan said, taking the paper. "I've mastered the language of chicken scratch but this ain't even considered chicken scratch!" Jan cried. Leo took the paper. "Is this even in English or Mewman?" He asked. "You kids wanted to know where the Maßöffner are, so here you go. Your welcome~! Also, clean this place up. Bye!" Glossaryck cried before dissapearing.

The boys looked around and saw the place was destroyed. "Fucccckkkkk!"

* * *

_**Act 5: divide and conquer.**_

* * *

_"Good morning, Echo Creek High School! Happy Tuesday! Let's all stand for the pledge," _the voice on the intercom said. The students who believed America had a future, which were only 2 students, stood up and recited the pledge. _"Now, let's take this moment to reflect quietly on our days, our activities, and what we hope to accomplish."_

Macaria was too busy. She was busy working on a budget for student council. Prom is coming up and that means lots of spending. She poked Jackson's back. He turned to face her. "Where do you think prom should be this year?" She asked him. "Prom? Isn't that in March?" Jackson asked. "Yeah. That's why I wanna calculate how much money I will need and I will use," Macaria answered.

"How about in Downtown Los Angeles?" Jackson suggested. "Hmmm...where though?" Macaria asked. "Rent out a party hall," Jackson said. "Nah...prom won't be as magical then," Macaria said. "Usually, you would have all this planned by now," Jackson said. "I've been slacking on the student council work lately. You'd think Brittney, the vice president, would help out but noooooo! So everything was just sitting there. It was only yesterday I found out just how big the stack was," Macaria told him.

Jackson looked for nice places for prom on his phone. "Will we have to do another fundraiser? Yeah, definitely we'll have to. Ugggg, this is why I hate slacking off!" Macaria cried before putting her head down. Jackson smiled. He personally liked it when Macaria was like this. It brought out her cute side she never liked to show. In the past he would cuddle with her but since they're only at the "just friends" stage, he didn't cuddle. "Don't worry. You'll find a way."

The rest of the school day was normal. Macaria showed up for her classes on time and did her work. Venus was officially used to her teaching role and it was no longer weird to see her as her teacher. Maybe because she hasn't really done anything since the party. She couldn't help but wonder if Venus is planning something big. She shook her head and pushed the thought away. It wasn't her problem. It was Star's. He can take care of it himself.

At the student council meeting, she told the members about the budget problem. "What are ways we can raise money for prom?" Macaria asked. "A fashion show," Brittney said. "Elaborate," Macaria said. "We should do a prom dress fashion show. $5 for entry. Trust me. We'll get lots of money," Brittney said. "How would it work?" Macaria asked.

"As the future CEO of Wong Cosmetics, I know how this thing work. In a few days, it'll be February. That month and I guess March is prom dress shopping season. Girls want to find the perfect dress but of course they need ideas. I'm friends with a lot of hot shot celebrities. They can come in and model school approved prom dresses. To promote something, you need models after all. After the show, we can announce the theme. Let's make it Midnight Stargazing," Brittney explained.

"That...actually isn't a bad idea," Macaria said. Usually, Brittney's ideas weren't so great or she would not say anything. Macaria noticed that Brittney has been active ever since Pando arrived. _Looks like Pando's having a good influence on you, _Macaria thought with a smile.

"And Valentine's Day is coming up, right? We should do a fundraiser where couples who wanna surprise their significant other can buy things for them and ask them out to prom if they haven't already. We can even help them do the extra stuff. We should make some sort of menu with the prices. Should we make another fundraiser?" Brittney added in.

"You've said 2 great ideas already. We're definitely gonna do them. What about the location for prom?" Macaria asked. "I'll get Syree's sisters to deal with that. They're really good at stuff like this," Brittney said. "Wait, you're close to his sisters!?" A member cried. "Yeah. Syree and I are partners," Brittney answered. "Wooaaahhhh! His sisters are so unaproachable! Ajanaye is always high on something and Ayaja has that scary resting bitch face!" Another member said.

Macaria blinked. _She can even get the Ikenga to do stuff for her? Not just Pando? Ok but fureal though, they definitely gotta be closer than just partners. Is there romance? _She wondered before continuing with the meeting.

The next day during class, Brittney showed Macaria what she has so far. "Ok, so I got models Che Che, Malynda, Cylie Yenner, Ha-" "You got Cylie Yenner!?" Macaria asked. Brittney nodded. "We're friends." "Wow..." Macaria said.

Brittney pulled out a file from her bookbag and opened it. There were pictures of all sorts of prom dresses. "I got these dresses approved by the school," Brittney said. "Some of these aren't even schopl dress code and the school is ok with this?" Macaria asked. "The school fears me. I don't blame them," Brittney answered.

"Have the Ikenga found a place yet?" Macaria asked. "They're working on it. They got teleportation powers so they been all over the world and getting other people to be part of Panda. But they said they'll look for a place today after school," Brittney answered.

Pando joined them. "Oooo, dresses?" He asked. "Yeah, for prom. I told you about prom, right?" Brittney asked. "Yeah," Pando answered before taking a picture. "Which dress are you gonna wear?" "I'm still waiting for a guy to ask me out to prom so I don't have a dress ready. Are you going to prom?" Brittney asked. "If you're going, I'll go. If you're not, then I won't go," Pando answered.

"You're gonna help with the Valentine's fundraiser, right?" Brittney asked. "Aight," Pando answered. Macaria watched as the two talked and couldn't help but ship them together. _I know I usually don't believe in this kind of stuff, but I think Brittney found her guy. Ironically, she hasn't noticed that's her guy. I have to get Pando to ask her out to prom,_ she thought.

When she came home, she noticed Star and Leo weren't home. That was expected. She sat down at the coffee table, put in her earbuds, and started working on her homework. "Diosa! You're back from tutoring middle school students already?" Angie asked, entering the living room. Macaria took out her earbuds. "Yeah."

"It's nice that you're getting more volunteer hours, and now you're busy planning prom. Are you still looking for a job?" Angie asked, sitting across from her. "I forgot! Yeah, I definitely need a job, and I would like to do an internship," Macaria answered.

Angie put some magazines down for her. "My co-workers gave them to me. There are job and internship ads here. You can use this and look for a part time job and internship. I know, I'm the best mom!" "Thanks!" Macaria said, flipping through the pages.

"Diosa, I've been meaning to ask, what are Star and Leo up to?" Angie asked. "Not sure. It's not my business," Macaria answered without looking up. "They always come back late at night and they're never here for breakfast. It's got me worried. You're close to Star so I thought you might know," Angie explained. "We're not really that close. He and Leo are childhood friends and they have stuff to do. I have stuff to do too," Macaria said.

"Did you and Star fight?" Angie asked. "Mom, we're perfectly fine. We're just really busy," Macaria answered. Angie didn't believe it but she decided not to push her daughter. "Alright. If that's what you say. I'm going to make some tortillas and leave it out for them. I hope Leo likes Mexican food!"

The next day, Macaria was looking through the magazines with Brittney and Jackson. "What about this one?" Jackson asked, pointing to a job at a fast food restaurant. "That's where you work," Macaria said. "Yeah. I can help you out and stuff," Jackson said. "Nah. Working at a fast food restaurant is basic. Everyone practically works at one," Macaria said. "You do have a point," Jackson said.

"You could do modeling with me. I model for Wong Cosmetics, of course. You're pretty and we're friends so you'd be recognized," Brittney suggested. "I'm not really a fan of modeling," Macaria said. "You've said no to the other places," Jackson said.

Macaria closed the job magazine and opened the internship magazine. "To be honest, I'm more interested in internships," she said. "Internships? It's better if you do them in college," Jackson said. "All through college I plan to work a lot. I have to pay tuition. I won't have time to do an internship," Macaria said. "Ohhhh," Jackson responded. "What about here?" Brittney asked, pointing to a place. Macaria shook her head. "Here?" Jackson asked.

"No, she definitely wouldn't like there."

"She'll like here then."

"There's something wrong with you! Is it a blondie thing? She would naturally like here."

"This is why we don't talk. Cuz you're so unreasonable! She likes here!"

"At a skate shop? She likes makeup so a makeup place like here!"

"I don't like any of the places you guys picked out," Macaria said. "Cari, I just don't get it. If you want an internship so bad, just intern for Wong Cosmetics," Brittney suggested. "I want to be a lawyer so I should do something that has to do with law," Macaria said. She then found an internship that was suspiciously perfect. "You should totally do that one! It looks really good for colleges! Ugggg now I wanna do it!" Brittney cried. Macaria then found the catch.

She would have to intern for Erik Baasc.

"Don't intern for him," Jackson said. "Why shouldn't she? I don't agree with Erik Baasc either but if she interns for him, it would look good for colleges. He's a hotshot lawyer who owns his own law firm and he's running for mayor. This is a perfect chance!" Brittney said. "I want her to have nothing to do with Erik Baasc," Jackson said. Macaria ignored the two and started thinking about what she should do. _I definitely don't support Erik Baasc but if I intern for him, it will look good for colleges. Uggggg what should I do?_

That night, Angie had her run an errand for her. Macaria drove to Hill Trank Plaza and entered Tarjet with a list of things Angie needed her to buy and return. Once she was done, she stopped by the dojo. "It's been a while," Macaria mused. She thought about what Venus did. "I never got to thank her. Tomorrow, I'll ask her what she wants and give it to her on Monday. Good plan." She got a text so she pulled out her phone from her hoodie's pocket and looked at the text.

_Unknown: u shouldnt be walking around late at nite_

_Unknown: people like me who have eyes are waiting in the shadows_

_Unknown: the devil wont be able to protect a sinner like u_

_Unknown: u should always listen to your sensei_

Macaria's eyes grew wide. "S-S-Sensei B-B-Brantley...!?" Her phone started ringing. It was from the same number. She hesitantly answered.

"Hello?"

_"It's been a while, Macaria. I swear, you get prettier every time I see you."_

"You can see? I thought Venus gouged your eyes out."

_"So the devil's name is Venus, eh? She did. I got eyes from a really nice guy. I call him god."_

"Since you can see, where are you?"

_"Ready or not. Here I come."_

Sensei Brantley hung up. Macaria lost her footing and fell to the ground. _Uncle Enrique might know what to do! _She quickly got into her car and drove to Ordinary Store. Once she was there, Jan was sleeping at the cashier. Macaria ignored him and entered the Dog House.

"Diosa! Long time no see! ¿Qué tal?" Enrique asked. Macaria pulled up the texts she got from Sensei Brantley and showed her uncle. "What's going on?" Enrique asked. Macaria didn't want to tell him about the incident that happened last month out of shame and embarrassment so she gave him a vague answer. "This guy is my old boss. He got his eyes gouged out which was why his dojo closed down. Now he somehow has eyes and is threatening me."

"Why's that bastardo threatening you?" Enrique asked. "An incident that happened a month ago. I don't wanna talk about it," Macaria said. Enrique looked into her eyes and quickly realized what Sensei Brantley had done to her. For her sake, he acted like he didn't know. "Give me all of his information. The Perros and I will deal with him."

* * *

At around 2am, Star and Leo came home from their daily Maßöffner hunt. As they sneaked in, the lights in the living room turned on. The two froze. Angie happened to be sitting om the couch.

"I'm curious. What have you two been up to? Are you two in the mafia?" Angie asked. The Mewmans blinked. "The fuck is the mafia?" Star whispered to Leo. "I have absolutely no idea, boss," Leo whispered back. They faced Angie who was still waiting for a reply. "We have this job and it makes us stay out late," Leo answered. "Oooo nice excuse!" Star whispered. "Ohhhh, I see! But are you boys sure it's ok for your health? You boys come home and wake up late," Angie asked. "This type of stuff is normal in Italy," Star answered. "Nice on, boss!" Leo whispered. "If you two say it's fine, then go for it!" Angie said.

The two went up to Star's room. "How many Maßöffner have we caught?" Leo asked. "Today, we got 3. Yesterday, we got 5. Tuesday, we got 7," Star answered. "Damn, we're getting shit done! 51 Maßöffner total!" Leo cried. "It's 15!" Star cried. "Oops," Leo said, rubbing the back of his head.

Star pulled out the paper of locations Glossaryck had written down for them. "Let's make our goal be at 10 tomorrow," he said. "Sure," Leo said, changing his clothes. As soon as he changed, he flopped down onto his sleeping bag and passed out. Star couldn't blame him.

They've been to 15 dimensions in 3 days. He himself was burnt out. He knew at this rate, he wouldn't be able to continue like this but the faster they find all of the Maßöffner, the better. He then remembered Leo mentioning how the Zodiacs had to find the Maßöffner too. How many have they even captured? Star let his thoughts lure him to sleep.

As usual, he and Leo were late to school. Star slept through almost all of his classes both because he was tired and to save energy. Football season was over so Star didn't have to stay after school. He and Leo worked at Ordinary Store with Jan as usual. After work, they would go Maßöffner hunting. Their goal was 10 Maßöffner.

"Glossaryck won't teach you magic?" Star asked Jan. "Yeah. I still don't know what real magic is so he won't teach me," Jan answered. "Tuff," Star said. "Oh yeah! Are you going to prom?" Jan asked. star blinked. "Prom? What's that?"

"It's this magical night where couples come together wearing their finest and most formal outfits and dance and stuff! Then once the dance is over, the couples all have some freaky time! Jan explained. "Oooo! I like this freaky time! Boss! We definitely have to go to this prom thing!" Leo cried.

"It's the last day of January so voting for prom king and queen will start next week. You guys wanna get nominated?" Jan asked. "I think you should, boss. You're the future King of Mewni anyway. You should let these Earthlings now who's king," Leo said. "Kk! Janna, put my name in!" Star cried. Jan did the ok sign.

"Who are you gonna go to prom with?" Jan asked. "With Leo. Duh," Star answered. "Yeah!" Leo cried. "There's nothing wrong about going with friends but it's more special if you go with a special someone," Jan said. "Who are you gonna go with?" Leo asked.

"Macaria," Jan answered. Star felt a little bit irritated and he didn't know why. "So she actually agreed to go with a person like you?" He asked. "Kinda harsh, man! And I haven't asked her yet! She'll say yes though. I believe in myself!" Jan answered. Star felt relieved.

"Anyway, you guys should start looking for some girls soon! February is the month where people be asking people out. The student council is even doing this thing where they'll help you ask your person out as long as you pay them," Jan advised. "Oh no! I gotta start looking for girls!" Leo cried.

"I don't think I wanna go to this prom thing anymore," Star then said. "Why?" Jan and Leo asked together. "I never liked parties back on Mewni so why would I like prom?" Star answered. "But boss! Prom sounds like funnnnnn!" Leo cried. "You should go then," Star said. "Are you just feeling sad because you don't have a boo ting to go with?" Jan asked. "Shut up!" Star cried.

After work, Star and Leo went on with their daily Maßöffner hunt. After 2, however, they were exhausted. "Yo. You wanna take a break?" Star asked. "Yeah. Where do you wanna go, boss?" Leo asked. "I feel like chillaxing in Alyria," Star answered. "Oooo, one of the few places that likes us! Yeah, let's go to Alyria! They got some cute beach babes there!" Leo cried.

Star opened up a portal and they jumped in. Now, they were standing in Alyria. "Oooo, whoch island should we go to?" Leo asked, looking at the holographic map of all of the Alyrian islands. "It would take ages if we go to all of them. Let's go to the Wailua Gula Islands," Star answered. They were on the main island which is where everyone usually arrive at first to pay for boats, lodging, and everything else. They hopped on the boat that was fpr the Wailua Gula Islands.

"Ahhh! I love the sun here...!" Leo cried, sitting back. Star was looking at the waves. _Marco would've liked to come, _he thought. Then he got an idea. He pulled out his phone and took a few pictures of the waves. _I'll just send these pics to her._

Soon, they arrived at the main island of the Wailua Gula Islands. To get to the other islands, you would have to hop on a smaller boat. "Oh! I see some ladies! Later, boss!" Leo cried, running off. "Star? Is that you?" A familiar voice asked. Star turned to see who was talking to him.

The Mermaid of Music Princess Fetu Moana Hina Tupu of Alyria was standing there. "It's been forever! I heard that you were in the Dominus Cloister, then I find out you killed a priest in Woolandia and got the king of Nixi together with a guard," Fetu said. "Ima busy demigod," Star answered. "Why are you here in peaceful Alyria? You gonna cause any trouble?" Fetu asked. "No, I'm tryna escape from trouble," Star answered. "Then Alyria's the right place!" Fetu said.

"We're friends, right?" Star asked. "Yep. Why?" Fetu asked. "Give me a good time. Like, a really good time. I'm beyond exhausted!" Star answered. Fetu did a thumbs up before whistling. Some of her guard appeared out of nowhere. "Give Prince Starious a good time," she ordered. The guards nodded. "You're in good hands, Star. Alyrians are the most hospitable beings in the universe. We don't even get into trouble with other dimensions," Fetu said. "I knew I came to the right place!" Star said.

There was a beach volleyball tournament going on. Star decided he wanted to play against Fetu. Everyone started cheering like crazy. It eventually lead to a tie. As for the trophy, Fetu decided to let him keep the trophy. She already had tons.

Next, Star went surfing. Fetu was in the water and was showing off her mermaid tail. "Star! You wanna see the coral? She called out. "Oooo!" Star answered. Fetu gave him a seaweed to eat (it didn't even taste that good) that allowed Star the ability to see and breathe underwater. He dove in and followed Fetu in the water.

He found himself in a colorful, underwater coral reef. Star pulled out his phone that was under protection from the water and took a video of the corals. "They're in full bloom this year!" Fetu said. A school of alien fish surrounded the area. Some of them played with Star and Fetu. Star made sure to keep on recording. _I wonder if Marco would like a pet fish? No. Fetu may be laid back but when it comes to the beings in her kingdom, she don't play, _Star thought.

After, they hopped onto a boat to go to the next island. As they did, mermaids who were in the water were singing around them. "Come on, girls! Put your souls into it!" Fetu cried. The mermaids started singing more strongly than they were earlier.

"Where are we going?" Star asked under the singing. "Pele Mountain. I wonder if it's gonna errupt today," Fetu answered. Once the boat stopped at the island, they started hiking through the tropical jungle to get the the volcano. As they did, they kept on running into other tropical animals.

"What's this baby sea turtle doing out here?" Fetu asked out loud, picking up the turtle that was hiding behind a rock. "You shouldn't be out here. You're supposed to be at sea. No worries. I'll guide you," Fetu said. She put the turtle down and sang a song which lyrics hade the directions to get to the ocean. The turtle listened and went on it's way.

"Wha?" Star asked, totally confused over what just happened. "Us Mermaids can control any being through music. Mermaids usually use it for good deads or entertainment. The ones who use it for bad things are known as Sirens," Fetu explained. "Ohhhh I see," Star said.

Soon, they arrived at the volcano. "Let's climb up. There's a good view at the top," Fetu said. "I hope you're right," Star said. As soon as they made it to the top, Star realized that she was right. He could see some of the other islands from where he was. The view was spectacular. He took a picture of it. "It's nice," he said. "I know. You wanna take back a rock with you?" Fetu asked. Star nodded.

Once they got down from the mountain, they walked back to the island and hopped on the boat waiting for them. "We have a festival tonight so we gotta get you ready," Fetu said. "You guys have festivals every night for the tourists," Star said. "True. But we're going to the market so you can buy as many souvenirs you want," Fetu said.

They arrived at an island with all sorts of souvenir out door shops by the time it was sunset. "Go crazy," Fetu said. Star went in and out of the shop, looking for things he believed Macaria would like. Since Fetu was a girl, he got her to help him.

"So you're buying all these things for a human girl, right?" Fetu asked. Star nodded. "You know I'm accepting to anything so I'll give you some advice. Just tell her how you feel," Fetu said. Star blinked. "What?" "You obviously like her. Girls may be smart but guys are dumb. We girls can never really know what's going on in the mind of you guys because you guys are just wayy too dumb. Let her know how you feel," Fetu said.

"It's just a small crush," Star said. "Small crush? So?" Fetu asked. "Besides, ever since I came into her life, everything has been out of control for her. She's gone through so many traumatic experiences. I realized the only way to protect her is to keep my distance," Star answered. "Yet here you are, buying her Alyrian merch and taking pics and videos for her," Fetu said.

Star realized what he has been doing. Fetu laughed. "You're so dumb! Has she been accepting to you and all these changes?" Fetu asked. "At first, no, but after a while she started helping me and going places with me. I guess that's when I started liking her. When I first saw her I honestly thought she was a goddess because she was really pretty," Star explained.

"I get the feeling she doesn't want to not be in your life, is that right?" Fetu asked. "I guess," Star answered with a shrug. "You should stop keeping your distance from her. Go to her, give her the souvenirs and pic and videos, and tell her how you truly feel. I get that you wanna protect her but you can protect her by being her knight in shining armor," Fetu said.

_I'll be your knight in shining armor._

"Yeah. You gotta point. Ok. I'll tell her how I feel," Star said, remembering what he promised Macaria the night before the last day of their 1st semester finals. _Can't believe I forgot about that. No wonder Marco's pissed off. I didn't keep my promise._

When Star and Fetu got on the boat heading for the island where the festival was being held, it was nighttime. Star was thinking about ways he could confess to Macaria. "Make sure you get what happens next," Fetu said. Star blinked. "What do you mean?"

A lantern went up in the sky. Then, another one. Soon millions of lantern lit up the night sky instead of the stars.

Star watched in awe. "You really should come to Alyria more. Record this moment. I'll do the background singing," Fetu said. Star didn't understand what Fetu meant. Fetu rolled her eyes and slapped him. "Ow, what was that for!?" Star cried, rubbing his cheek. "Look at the boats around us!" Fetu cried. Star looked around and saw couples making out. "This lantern display is meant for couples! Your girl ain't here so record it for her! Make sure you play it for her!" Fetu cried. "Ohhhhh! Star realized.

Fetu dove into the water. "Alright. Start recording," she said. Star did as he was told. Fetu started singing a romantic song about dandelions as Star recorded the whole scene. As Fetu was still in her song, Star had the camera show his face.

"So. Marco. Uh. I usually don't do this sappy stuff. It ain't my style. So...I like like you. I like how strong and independent you are, even though you're always nagging me. Your a balanced and responsible person, and I need that in my life. I'm sorry about pushing you away. I thought I was doing the right thing. Now I know it's not. Besides, didn't I promise you I'll be your knight in shining armor? Marco, you're my Aphrodite."

Star stopped recording out of embarrassment. "That's so cheesy!" Fetu cried before jumping onto the boat. "Whatever!" Star cried. Fetu laughed. "Well, we're at the island. Time to have a celebratory dance, don't you think?"

As soon as they got onto the island, they bumped into Leo who was with a crowed of girls. They danced the night away on the island along with the rest of the Alyrians and tourists.

Once they felt that they had partied for too long, Star and Leo decided to leave. "Bye guys! And good luck!" Fetu cried. "Good luck? Ohhh, you told her about the Maßöffner!" Leo cried. Star opened up the portal and they jumped in.

They were now back on Earth. "We'll go Maßöffner hunting tomorrow," Star said as they walked back to the Diaz Household. Once they arrived, Macaria was home. "I'm taking a shower first!" Leo announced, ignoring Macaria and going upstairs. Macaria went upstairs. Star followed. She went intp her room and closed the door behind her. Star knocked. "Yeah?" Macaria called out. "I'm entering," Star answered.

He opened the door. "What is it? Macaria asked, sitting on her bed. "So...uh...lemme find a way to put this in words..." Star answered. That was when he saw from the corner of his eyes that Macaria got a text. Macaria was using her laptop and her phone was charging on her desk. Star happened to be standing next to her desk. He glanced at the text.

_Sensei: u lost ur virginity to Jackson Lynn Thomas at my dojo_

_Sensei: i remember being pissed off_

_Sensei: i took pics_

_Sensei: i wonder how everyone would react when they see the pics_

_Sensei: if u dont want the pics to be released, be a good girl, dont tell anyone about this, and do as i say when i call u_

"Is that true?" Star asked. Macaria blinked. "What?" "You lost your virginity to pretty boy Jackson?" Star asked. Macaria's eyes grew wide. "How did you find out!?" Star tossed her phone at her. She saw the texts from Sensei Brantley. Star knew he had no right to be angry. He lost his virginity on his 13th birthday. So why is he angry? Could it be jealousy?

He shook his head and left the room. As he did, Macaria got up and grabbed his arm. "I...really need your help. My old boss tried to rape me and Venus gouged his eyes out. Now, he has eyes again and he's blackmailing me. I got my unlce and his gang invovled but I guess he found out and I have a bad feeling something's gonna happen to them. Please help me. I need to find out how he got his sight back and I also have to delete the pictures of Jackson and I. What if he has more things to blackmail me with? I don't even know what he's planning to do to me. You're the only person I can trust," Macaria explained. Star pushed her hand off of his arm.

"It's your problem. Ain't my problem. Solve it yourself."

Star left the house and walked to Venus' bar. Venus, who was talking with some people, noticed Star. "You're never here. What happened?" She asked. Star gave her the bookbag filled with the presents he bought for Macaria. "I never give you presents. Is it wrong for me to?" He asked. "No, not at all. Thanks for the presents?" Venus answered.

* * *

"Wingu. How long have we been on Earth?" Anga asked, laying on a bench and looking up at the stars. "We arrived her on January 7th. It's January 31st. Wait, it just became midnight. It's February 1st," Wingu answered.

"Ugggg, almost a full month! I still can't believe father tasked me woth keeping an eye on Pando. He just does what he always does! Kill people for no exact reason and get money! Saying shit like he thinks Pando knows where the Star Compass is but is purposely not telling us. That's just stupid! I just wanna go back home to Woolandia! I hate being on the basketball team with Pando! I hate school! I hate Earth! Fuck all y'all Earthlings!" Anga ranted.

"This is kinda awkward since ima Earthling..." Someone said. Wingu clenched his fist to attack the person. "Who's in my presence?" Anga asked. "Your classmate, Jackson," Wingu answered. "You're looking for the Star Compass, right?" Jackson asked. "Ok and?" Anga lazily asked. "I can tell you where it is if you sign a contract," Jackson answered. "Right. Ok. Run along, Earthling," Anga said. He then realized something.

"Wait. How do you know about this?" He asked, sitting up. "We offered Pando this deal but he proved to be unworthy. You're more worthy than him which is why I'm here," Jackson said. "Yeah. I'm more worthy than him. Ok. I'll sign your contract. What do you want me to do?" Anga asked. "Master. There's someone else here," Wingu suddenly said. "Find them and kill them!" Anga ordered.

Wingu nodded and went after the person who was still hiding. "Anyanwu. I know it's you. You're not slick when it comes to me," Wingu said. Anya showed herself. "Where's your sister? You're always with her," Wingu asked. "I killed her," Anya answered. Wingu shook his head in amusement. "Your nonexistent patience is really something else. Why are you here?" Wingu asked.

"My master told my sister and I to watch over Jackson and to report every suspicious thing he does," Anya answered. "So are you going to report to your master that my master has made a deal with Jackson?" Wingu asked. Anya nodded.

"I understand. I wish this sibling feud would end," Wingu said. "I do too. When my Master finds out what your master has done, there will be no sign of an ending," Anya said. "I won't tell my master I found you if you don't tell your master about the deal," Wingu said. "Deal," Anya said. They both shared a kiss.

* * *

Now...it's time for...

Dimensional Interviews!

Brittney: The beautiful and rich Brittney Wong has arrived!

Journalist: Are you ready?

Brittney: Ask away!

Journalist: What did you think of last season?

Brittney: I'm still single so I don't like it!

Journalist: What do you think of this season so far?

Brittney: Everyone has a love interest but me! It's not fair!

Journalist: Do you still like being the supporting character?

Brittney: No! I deserve to be the main character! I want my own sequel!

Journalist: Alright. Now we'll be asking random questions that may or may not have to do with the story

Brittney: Whatever. Now I'm in a bad mood

Journalist: What's your fashion style?

Brittney: Rich, cute, and preppy

Journalist: Who do you think has the best sense of style?

Brittney: Me of course

Journalist: Do you believe in ghosts?

Brittney: I used to not believe in ghosts but now I do since I know the Ikenga

Journalist: What would you do if you met Brittney Wong from Star vs the Forces of Evil?

Brittney: Shopping spree definitely!

Journalist: What would you do during the purge?

Brittney: I'd pay my way out of it

Journalist: Would you raid Area 51?

Brittney: Not really

Journalist: What's your type?

Brittney: Someone good looking, rich, and/or popular

Journalist: Do you consider yourself as a bad guy?

Brittney: Nope

Journalist: In the story so far, which event would you like to go back in time to fix?

Brittney: Nothing really

Journalist: What do you think is gonna happen to you based on the events that's happend in the story so far?

Brittney: I get a love interest

Journalist: What is your biggest wish?

Brittney: To rule over a huge worldwide empire thanks to my brains

Journalist: What's your favorite movie genre?

Brittney: Dramas

Journalist: What's the dumbest thing you ever done

Brittney: I can't think of it but I remember it was really embarrassing. That was back in elementary school though. I wasn't in America

Journalist: What's your favorite subject?

Brittney: Business Ed

Journalist: Do you think you act like your zodiac sign?

Brittney: Capricorns are all business, right? I think I'm all business so I think I do act like my sign

Journalist: What would you be famous for?

Brittney: Making Wong Cosmetics into a super mega worldwide empire ruled by yours truly

Journalist: What do you think is going to happen next chapter?

Brittney: Valentine's Day is coming so maybe a Valentine's Day themed episode?

Journalist: List the cast from most favorite to least favorite

Brittney: Pando, Macaria, the Ikenga, Venus, Star, Jan, Jackson

Journalist: Ok, last one, what's your New Year's Resolution?

Brittney: To successfully take over Wong Cosmetics

Journalist: I see. Thank you, Brittney Wong, for letting us interview you! That's the end of Dimensional Interviews and don't forget to continue Dimension Hoppers!

* * *

_Next Time On Dimension Hoppers..._

_ "I see you two students of mine have been having trouble with love, am I right?" Their psychology teacher, Ms. Park, asked as she entered the class. "Sorry for borrowing your class after school hours," Macaria said. "I don't mind. In fact, I can help you two out," Ms. Park said. Macaria and Brittney blinked. "In Yokaia, there're these red strings that connects you to the one you're destined to be with. I cam take you two there," Ms. Park said. "Yokaia? Wait...are you an alien...?" Macaria asked. Ms. Park smirked._

_ "I'm the Warbeast of Fire Queen Hoshimiya Gumiho Long Wang of Yokaia."_

_Act 6: no broken hearts._

* * *

**Wassup! It's ya gurl sugarsugarrush! I don't know about y'all but February has been so eventful so far! Like right now, it's snowing where I live and where I live people freak out when there's snow. I'm shocked the power hasn't gone out yet. We couldn't go anywhere and my siblings won't play in the snow with me so I been working on this all and crying at the recent episode of Crash Landing On You. Ironically, the last chapter had the Dimension Hoppers go to Nixi and that place is a winter wonderland. Damn. Climate change at it's finest. **

**Moving on, y'all know what time it is!**

**1.) Ember Alert- Amber Alert**

**2.) Prom dress fashion show- My school did this except we didn't have to pay to get in**

**3.) Cylie Yenner- Kylie Jenner, my favorite Kardashian (not counting their children). Y'all can say as much hate as you want to the Kardashians, I'm not listening. Ignore all the plastic and shadiness and drama, they're a very powerful family and you definitely don't wanna get on their bad side. Also they're humans. Is it wrong for them to do things that aren't "morally" right while other peole can? Lol watch this become an argument in the comments section**

**4.) Tarjet- Target**

**5.) Wailua Gula- Means Gold Sand in Hawaiian**

**6.) Mermaid of the Moon Princess Fetu Moana Hina Tupu of Alyria- Mermaid of Music: The Alyrians are mermaids and Fetu has musical powers. Fetu: Means Stars in Samoan. Moana: Got that name from the movie Moana. Hina: Goddess of the Moon. She appears in many Polynesian mythology and has many roles. She's either the mother of Maui, his lover, or his sister. In some she's the wife of Te Tuna. Tupu: Means Kings in Samoan. Alyria: I made it based off of Oceania**

**7.) Underwater breathing seaweed- Got it from Barbie Farytopia: Mermaidia. I remember watching that movie on repeat when I was small before my cousins broke the disc. Back then, I used a lot of VHS tapes than CDs. That Barbie movie was one of my first CDs**

**8.) Pele Mountain- Named after the Goddes of Fire Pele. Volcanoes are known as mountains of fire**

**9.) Lantern scene- From Tangled. I need that scene to happen at my wedding**

**Time to close this chapter? What is real magic? Will Macaria intern for Erik Baasc? What is Sensei Brantley planning? Will Star ever admit his feelings to Macaria? What is Anga up to now that he signed Jackson's contract? What's going on between Wingu and Anya? All will be revealed soon! Don't forget to review or leave me a PM! Later yo!**


	19. Season 2 Act 6

_Last Time On Dimension Hoppers..._

_ "Anyanwu. I know it's you. You're not slick when it comes to me," Wingu said. Anya showed herself. "Where's your sister? You're always with her," Wingu asked. "I killed her," Anya answered. Wingu shook his head in amusement. "Your nonexistent patience is really something else. Why are you here?" Wingu asked._

_ "My master told my sister and I to watch over Jackson and to report every suspicious thing he does," Anya answered. "So are you going to report to your master that my master has made a deal with Jackson?" Wingu asked. Anya nodded._

_ "I understand. I wish this sibling feud would end," Wingu said. "I do too. When my Master finds out what your master has done, there will be no sign of an ending," Anya said. "I won't tell my master I found you if you don't tell your master about the deal," Wingu said. "Deal," Anya said. They both shared a kiss._

* * *

"Wingu," they heard Anga call out. "I have to go," Wingu said, breaking the kiss. Anya nodded. She transported herself to New York City. Once she arrived, she arrived at a club where Pando was. He happened to be sitting with Zetwal in the VIP area.

"Hahahahaha! Homie, how many girls!?" Pando asked. "20 this year so far!" Zetwal cried. Both of the gods laughed out as they drank and girls danced around them. Zetwal, then noticed Anya appear from the corner of his eyes and stand with the bodyguards. "Damn. You making your Ikenga do so much. Spy on a human boy that you don't like. Get people to join Panda. Cause trouble with Panda. Help a human out with her prom planning. What was her name again? Brittney? Y'all are partners, right?" Zetwal asked. Pando nodded. "World domination is lots of work."

"Ok. I personally like Earth. They have no idea that the Double U exists and I'm jealous about that. They only know that they the only beings that the only beings that exist in the universe and I like that. Whenever my old man punishes me by sending me to Earth under the identity of Jaquan Marley, it ain't no punishment for me. Look, I even managed to build my own rap career as the rapper Starboy. I get that you like this place but why take it over? You'll soon get Woolandia," Zetwal explained.

"It sounded like fun," Pando answered. "Bro. I'm the closest being to you. There's something else," Zetwal said. "Aight. It started the night after the last game of the season. That human named Jackson came up to me and offered me this contract saying shit like how they know the Star Compass," Pando started. "And you didn't sign it," Zetwal said. "Of course! I ain't about to sell my soul. Anyway, the boss man was Erik Baasc," Pando said. Zetwal blinked. "Ain't he that human who's trying to be Mayor of Los Angeles?" Zetwal asked. Pando nodded.

"I remember thinking 'that ain't normal'. Then that smart ass human told me they finna kill Star. I don't like that half god but I wanna kill him myself. So I let them go and started having the Ikenga trail him when they can," Pando continued. "What have they discovered?" Zetwal asked, taking a sip of his vodka. "They say he ain't done big shit yet. He's been getting closer to Macaria, the human that the half god is close to. We think he gon try to get Macaria on his side," Pando said. "Ohhhhh. But then how does Immortal tie into all this?" Zetwal asked.

"I started infiltrating Immortal after I arrived on Earth and fought the half god. I wanted to manipulate them and get them to do the shit I want. I always got everything to work out for me. Recently, I overheard that their leader is Ludo. Ludo is the name of the monster that lead the attack on Mewni last year," Pando said. Zetwal blinked. "I heard he went missing after the attack." "Turns out he's the leader of Immortal. I had just swindled the gang I was with out of their drug money so I decided to act out," Pando said.

"So then how does this Erik Baasc and Ludo thing tie together?" Zetwal asked. "In politics, you gotta be shady and shit. Issa gamble but I'm hella good at gambling. I gotta hunch that Erik Baasc got Ludo to start Immortal so it can help him win the election. If people see that the human can defeat a group as dangerous as that, it'll look good. Besides, no human can know about all this Double U shit. Erik Baasc might actually know where the Star Compass is so if I take down his top dog he might tell me. Then ima kill the human. As for Ludo, turns out he got the Zodiacs to look for the Maßöffner for him, according to Star's homeboy Leo. I'll hand Ludo over to Star and he can get his Zodiac buddies, the shards, punish Ludo, and return to Mewni," Pando explained.

"Damn. You're fureal doing all the work," Zetwal commented. "Ima god. People always be begging their god to fix all their prolems for them," Pando replied with a shrug. "I'll join Panda and help you out. Lemme know if you want me to do shit, " Zetwal said. "Aight," Pando agreed.

* * *

**_Act 6: no broken hearts._**

* * *

Macaria couldn't sleep.

Earlier, she had gone to the Dog House and told her uncle to stop looking for Sensei Brantley. Of course her uncle and the dogs wanted to know why so sudden but she wouldn't tell them. They respected her silence. It's been about 3 hours since she came home and she was currently staring up at the ceiling. Millions of thoughts went through her head.

Although she was feeling many emotions, she was mainly pissed off at Star. How could he do this? She understands that they have to keep their distance but he won't even help her with something as big as this? Wasn't she the one who helped Star back in Nixi? If it wasn't for her, they wouldn't have gotten the Snezhinka. Why can't he help her this time? It was her turn, was it not?

She was still awake when the sun came up. After all that thinking, she decided she'll talk to Jackson about it. He's involved in this now. It's both of their nudes that's on the line. She had texted him to see if they could meet but he had work so she decided to tell him at school. As the weekend passed, she found herself growing more and more nervous and pissed off. She shook them off once Monday came around.

"What happened?" Jackson asked her as soon as he arrived at the classroom. Macaria started looking for ways to put it into words. "You ok?" Jackson asked, reaching out for her hands. "Remember last summer?" Macaria started. "Last summer?" Jackson asked. Before Macaria could continue, Brittney came up to her. Jackson quickly let go of Macaria's hand.

"You were late this morning. That's not normal. Did something come up?" Macaria asked. "I'm having a big crisis!" Brittney answered. "What happened?" Macaria asked. "I'm still single," Brittney answered. "Ok...and?" Macaria said. "I'm single! Usually around this time I'd have a boyfriend! But for some reason this year I still don't have a boyfriend! Nobody's asked me out yet and the worthy candidates are getting taken left and right! Soon on Valentine's Day, I'll be s-s-s...I can't even say it out loud anymore!" Brittney explained before putting her head on the desk.

"We'll talk later," Macaria mouthed to Jackson as she pat Brittney's head. A part of her was glad that she didn't have to talk to Jackson about Sensei Brantley's threat but another part of her knew that she can't keep on putting this off. She wished her life was as simple as Brittney's. All she had to worry about was being single.

Suddenly, Brittney sat up. "Wait, Cari. You've never had a boyfriend before!" Macaria never told Brittney that she was fake dating Jackson. Currently, however, she was single as well. "Don't worry! This week, I'll hook us up!" Brittney cried. "No, it's fine. I like spending Valentine's Day alone," Macaria said before mentally adding, _cuddling with Jackson alone._

"Gurl, don't give me that 'ima wait till college to date' shit!" Brittney cried. "That's the plan," Macaria said. "Don't make me flip this desk over!" Brittney cried. Macaria sat back in surprise. "Sorry...!?" "Cari. Make a list of the guys you think are cute and your type and shit and give it to me. I'll find some guys for you," Brittney said. "I don't have anybody in mind," Macaria said with a shrug. "What about Star? I totally saw you guys kiss at my birthday party," Brittney asked.

"You did!? How come you didn't say anything!?" Macaria asked. _How many people know about the kiss anyway? _"You guys were looking lovingly into each other's eyes, and you guys hugged and shit. You guys looked so cute! Now I noticed you guys ain't talking anymore. Are you flustered about the kiss?" Brittney asked. "Forget about it! It's in the past. Besides, to him, kissing is like a greeting to him or something most likely so it meant nothing. And you and Pando have your partnership, right? Between Star and I, I just help him navigate on Earth and we do our own thing," Macaria answered.

"Is that so? Ok! I'll hook you up with someone!" Brittney cried. "No. I'm good," Macaria said. "Gurrrrrlll! Say thank you! I'm like a god fulfilling your secret wishes!" Brittney cried. Macaria sighed. Once Brittney has made up her mind, there was no way you could get her to change her mind.

The next day, Macaria was approached by her fan club. _Uggggg I don't feel like dealing with nobodies today! _"Are you single, my queen?" President Ferguson asked. "Stupid! Of course she is! As a president of the Queen Macaria Diaz Our Eternal Goddess Fan Club, or QMDOEGFC for short, you should know this! She's looking for a handsome prince to sweep her off her feet!" President Alfonzo cried.

Macaria started to slowly back up. "I'm sorry, I have to get to class so if you guys mey excu-" "Wait! Fergie! Are you tryinh to ask her out!?" Alfonzo asked. "Me!? Why would I go against the treaty Zozo?" Ferguson nervously asked, visibly sweating. "You were! Attack! Dethrone him! He doesn't deserve the title of a president!" Alfonzo ordered the other fan club members.

"Wait! Don't think that I don't know you have been secretly sending her letters!" Ferguson countered. Now it was Alfonzo's turn to nervously sweat. "N-N-No! With what evidence!?" "I have my ways! Ima hacker!" Ferguson cried. The members of the fan club turned to Alfonzo. "At least I didn't ask her out like your other president just did! Right in front of us too!" Alfonzo cried. The members then turned to Ferguson. Macaria used this whole situation as a way to escape.

The next day, Macaria opened her locker and a bunch of letters spilled out. Macaria blinked. "Oh! Looks like people are sending letters to you!" Brittney cried. "You have a lighter?" Macaria asked. "No. Why?" Brittney asked. "Ima burn these," Macaria said. "No! Don't burn them! Your special somebody might have sent a letter! Don't worry! I'll figure out who sent these!" Brittney cried.

As promised, Brittney figured out who were the secret admirers. The next morning, Brittney texted Macaria to go to the gym. When Macaria arrived, there were 14 guys lined up holding a paper. Brittney was enthusiastically holding a rose. "Ok. These are the 14 guys who put hundreds of love letters in your locker. They wrote down stuff about themselves. Who will you give the rose to?" Brittney asked, handing the rose to Macaria.

One by one, Macaria listened to the guys. Once they were done, Macaria had already made up her mind. She carefully set the rose onto the ground and walked out of the gym. Brittney picked up the rose. "Sorry boys! You guys just ain't her type!"

The next day was a Friday. Macaria was exhausted. When she entered the school, she noticed everyone had made a path for her. _The fuck is going on? _She wondered. Suddenly, the marching band walked down the hallway and when they got to Macaria they circled around her. Soon cheerleaders and football players ran down the hallway and circled around her. The football players held up a poster.

_WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?_

The cheerleaders started doing a cheer. "Gimme a J! Gimme a U! Gimme an S! Gimme a T! Gimme an I! Gimme an N! What's that spell!?"

"JUSTIN!" Someone yelled. Everyone parted ways and Justin Armberg appeared. "Macaria Diaz! Go out with me?" Justin asked. Macaria was completely unimpressed. "No." She walked away.

Macaria and Brittney stayed after school to work on a project. After the whole event that happened this morning, Macaria was in a bad mood for the rest of the day. She was still in a bad mood after school.

"I don't see why you didn't like Justin's whole confession thingy. Ohhhh I wish some guy would do that for me! That sounds so romantic! My answer would be a yes obviously!" Brittney cried. "We're different," Macaria said. "True. You like the simpler, thoughtful things. I don't know why but you just do. Me, I like the big, all out things. Thats how I know someone actually cares about me if they put so much time and effort in it," Brittney said.

"During all this, you manage to find a guy yet?" Macaria asked. "Ugggg no! I made an announcement saying that everyone should try to confess to you and I was so busy trying to help out and organize it that I forgot about me!" Brittney cried. Macaria narrowed her eyes at her friend. "So wait, everything that happened this week was because of you!?" Brittney quickly put her hands up. "Uh...your welcome...?"

Macaria managed to stop herself from strangling Brittney. "Brittney, I'm thankful for you trying to hook me up, but I've already told you that I'm fine. You should hurry up and find yourself a guy. Valentine's Day is in a week." "Ahhhhhhhhh! I have a week lefttttttttt! Noooooooo! How will I find the perfect guy nowwwwwwww!?" Brittney cried.

"I see you two students of mine have been having trouble with love, am I right?" Their psychology teacher, Ms. Park, asked as she entered the class. "Sorry for borrowing your class after school hours," Macaria said. "I don't mind. In fact, I can help you two out," Ms. Park said. Macaria and Brittney blinked. "In Yokaia, there're these red strings that connects you to the one you're destined to be with. I can take you two there," Ms. Park said. "Yokaia? Wait...are you an alien...?" Macaria asked. Ms. Park smirked.

"I'm the Warbeast of Fire Queen Hoshimiya Gumiho Long Wang of Yokaia."

Macaria and Brittney were still in shock as Hoshimiya pulled out a pair Dimensional Scissors, opened a portal, and pushed the two in. They found themselves in a magnificent Chinese like palace. Hoshimiya, who was no longer in her human form, sat down on her throne.

"This is happening way too fast! Why were you on Earth first of all?" Macaria asked. "I've been on Earth for a while now. I was supposed to go to another place but I thought of Earth and ended up on Earth instead of my intended destination. Then I was given a teaching job. I thought it was dumb but then I became interested in the mindset of Earthlings so I stayed. Does that answer your question, Miss Diaz?" Hoshimiya explained. "No offense, Ms. Park...I mean Queen Hoshimiya, but this is really awkward for us," Brittney said.

Hoshimiya laughed out. "I can see why! I couldn't help but overhear you two's struggles. As your teacher, I want to help out as best as I can. I know you two know about us aliens so I thought this would be fine. I'll take you both to one of my favorite places in Yokaia, the Yue Lao Garden!" Macaria and Brittney blinked.

They soon found themselves sitting in a carriage with Hoshimiya held by guards instead of horses. "Wow...I've never been to another dimension before! Yokaia is so beautiful! Reminds me of China. I'm Chinese by the way," Brittney said, looking out the window. Macaria, meanwhile, was still in a bad mood and was confused as to what was going on. She still felt like things were moving way too fast. "I don't know what to call you and all, but we're only in high school. We shouldn't be thinking about soulmates right now," Macaria said.

"I know you both are in high school. I'm your high school psychology teacher! You guys are at that age where everything is changing. In 3 months, you guys will graduate and head on different paths. You guys will be forced to mature and learn just how cruel everything is. I was forced to mature at a young age. My father was a dragon named Long. He was king and everyone loved him. He was a warm but stern leader. He was to marry this pheonix named Bulsajo. Then my mother came into the picture.

"My mother was a nine tailed fox named Gumiho. Nine tailed foxes even to this day don't really get a good rep. They're all women first of all and they are seductresses. They seduce men and kill them in order to produce offspring. My mother's mother ordered her to seduce my father so there could be some royal blood in the family. They wanted to royal blood so they can use it as an excuse to take over Yokaia. My mother successfully seduced my father but my father let himself get seduced. They both fell in love and had me. When it was time for my mother to kill my father, she couldn't so her mother did it for her.

"As for me, I was different. If it were a normal case, I would have just been a full nine tailed fox but for some reason I was half nime tailed fox and half dragon. My mother knew I wouldn't be accepted so she went into hiding. Eventually, Bulsajo discovered my mother and I when I was only 10. She killed my mother and I was crowned queen. I had to hide all of my nine tailed fox traits and the only being who knows I'm the daughter of King Long and Gumiho is Bulsajo. Now I have to marry her son. I haven't met him yet but the wedding is coming soon. I've always dreamed that I could have normal teenager problems and dream about finding love and stuff. I'm 18 after all. When I overheard you and Brittney, I felt bad so I decided to bring you guys here and let you two enjoy your teenage years before responsibility comes in," Hoshimiya explained.

The carriage then stopped. "Oh! We're here!" Hoshimiya cried. She and Brittney hopped out of the carriage. Macaria, meanwhile, thought about all that Hoshimiya had just told her. _I guess it's fine to let loose every now and then. _When she hopped out of the carriage, she was introduced to a forest of leafeless trees that had red threat tangled on the branches.

There were little children playing around and they dragged Macaria and Brittney to play with them. As they did, they made friendship bracelets with the children out of the red thread they managed to get from some of the branches. "Now we're tied together by fate!" A kid cried. They all laughed together.

Hoshimiya watched with a smile. Her most loyal guard, a pheonix named Byeol, walked up to her. "Your fiancé will definitely fall in love with this kind side of yours," he said. "I know but in Yokaia, I can't afford to show off my kind side. How many Earthly months do I have until the wedding?" Hoshimya asked. "2 months," Byeol answered. "I see," Hoshimiya replied, looking at the red thread.

For the rest of the day and weekend, Macaria was in a good mood.

* * *

On Monday morning, Brittney had an announcement. "Hey everyone! I'm Brittney Wong, daughter of Dong Hua Wong, the current CEO of Wong Cosmetics! This Valentine's Day the newest collection will be released! I'll be the spokesperson at the release party that's being held in Downtown Los Angeles! You all should come! Here are some free Wong Cosmetics stuff!" Brittney announced, standing on top of a statue. Some students were handing out beauty products.

"She seems happy," Star commented, watching the event from the sidelines with Jan, Leo, and Pando. "Just a week ago she was complaining about being single," Pando added. "Humans are interesting creatures," Leo remarked. The Starboys agreed with the Zodiac.

"Yo. Valentine's Day is coming. It's this Friday. "Y'all asked out you're boo tings yet?" Jan asked. "Wha? Valentino?" Pando asked in confusion. "The magical, mystical day of love! If you got feelings for somebody, you ask them 'will you be my Valentine?' and you need to have chocolate, flowers, or a stuff bear," Jan answered.

"Ohhhhh I see. You guys got any Valentines?" Star asked. "Fuck buddies, yeah. Valentines, no," Leo answered. "Nope. Don't got anyone in mind. That day sounds like shit. Ima celebrate Anti-Valentine's Day," Pando answered. "I wanna ask out Macaria," Jan answered.

"Still?" Star asked. "Yeah! Diosa and I are meant to be!" Jan cried. "Hands off!" Star cried. The guys stopped talking and looked surprised. "Ohohohoho! Could it be you have feelings for her as well!?" Pando cried. "No! It's just that-" "Stop being in denial! I saw y'all kiss! You know on Earth that means something else other than a greeting, right?" Pando interrupted.

"What about you and Brittney? Y'all two are suspiciously close," Star asked. "We're partners, aight? Besides, I have my beautiful bad bitch Magani waiting for me back in Woolandia," Pando answered. Suddenly the two Starboys started arguing about something dumb.

"Janna. I think you should ask Marco to be your Valentine," Leo told Jan. "Really?" Jan asked. "Yeah!" Leo answered. "Kk! I'll ask her out!" Jan cried. Star got up and ran off while Pando chased him, yelling death threats. "They're at it again. Were they always like this?" Jan asked. "Oh yeah. Definitely. Except it was worse. Pando would be throwing daggers at Star by now," Leo answered.

On the night before Valentine's Day, Star and Leo were about to go Maßöffner hunting when they heard 80s music from outside. Curious, they opened the window to pinpoint where the music was coming from.

Then they bursted out laughter.

There was Jan simply standing in front of Macaria's window and was holding a gigantic, silver boombox.

"Diosa! Come out! I have been chasing your heart for years now! You ain't dating Jackie Lynn Thomas no more! Be my Valentine! Who am I if I'm not your guy!? Where am I if we're not together!?" Jan cried. Star was recording the moment while Leo was practically dead.

Next door to Star, Macaria opened her window and threw a bunch of crumbled up paper at Jan. "These balls of paper are trash just like you! Get lost, you piece of shit!" She yelled before flicking off and closing her window. Star stopped recording. He didn't know why he was happy that Macaria had just harshly turned down his best friend.

"Don't worry! I'll wait for a sign!" Jan yelled back, turning off the boombox. He picked up his skateboard and walked away with his head hanging low. He didn't really have a place in mind of where to go so he just walked all over the place. When he found himself at the skate park, there was Jackson. "Ug, it's you," Jackson said with an eye role. "Hey man, ima cry. Is it ok if I cry here?" Jan asked. "Real men don't cry though," Jackson said, going back to skating on the course.

Still, Jan ended up crying anyway.

Jackson, who was feeling awkward, stopped skating and walked over to Jan. By the time he was there, Jan had tears and snot all over his face. _Ewwww disgusting! _Jackson said as he awkwardly patted the shorter guy's head. "There...there..."

On Valentine's Day, both Star and Macaria were in bad moods.

Star didn't catch a single Maßöffner at all last night.

Macaria had to deal with Jan spamming her all night.

Angie and Leo were the unfortunate victims to Star and Macaria's bad moods. Many times, Macaria lost her temper and unleashed it at the two while Star got his so called revenge on the two for the little things they did. "What happened?" Angie asked. "Puberty," Leo simply answered, petting Jinx. "Ohhhhh..." Angie said.

Brittney wasn't at school today. So wasn't Pando and his Ikenga. The rest of the school, however, was still lively. Almost everyone was a couple and were expressing their love for each other. This worsened Star and Macaria's moods. Leo was the constant victim this time.

Once school was out, Star and Macaria bumped into each other. "Move," Macaria said. "You move, Star said. The both of them started arguing. Leo face palmed. "Guys, the punching bag is here. You guys don't have to pun..." He trailled off when he saw that they weren't standing where they were anymore.

* * *

When Star opened his eyes, he quickly closed them. "Nope! Nu uh! I saw them open, ya filthy Mewman!" A familiar voice cried. In defeat, Star opened his eyes. He noticed he was in a familiar looking throne room in a familar palace in a familiar kingdom. He looked up and saw the leader of his kidnappers. "Hi...Fuego...!"

Guardian of the Sun Prince Fuego Domingo Diablo Rey of the Cuzco Empire glared down at him. "So, my twin sister, the Guardian of the Moon Princess Estrella Lunes Angel Rey of the Cuzco Empire, has decided she wants to marry you," Fuego said with an eye role. Star sighed. "She does this every year." "To be honest. I have no idea what she sees in a good for nothing dickhead like you," Fuego agreed.

"If it never works out, why's she still trying?" Star asked, ignoring the last part. Fuego shrugged. "Not sure, but that's actually not the reason why you're here." Star blinked. "So we cool now? Yay! I knew we could be buddies!" Star cried. "No! I'm still pissed off that you took all of my money!" Fuego cried. "You're just bad at gambling, dude," Star said. "You stole all of my money before I even had a chance to gamble! Then you humiliated me in fromt of everyone! You deserve to die!" Fuego's hair caught on fire and he was about to lunge at Star when his guards held him back.

The double doors suddenly opened, revealing Estrella. That cuased Fuego to stop trying to fight. "Fuck it's my older sister! She won't let me kill you!" Fuego cried. "Starbaby!" Estrella cried, running over to Star. Star was about to run away when Fuego lightly touched his arm. "You run away you die," he threatened. Star got chills and allowed himself to be engulfed in Estrella's tight hug.

"So, if I'm not marrying you, why am I here?" Star asked Estrella as soon as they broke the hug. "Is it wrong for me to soend time with my fiancé?" Estrella asked, hugging Star's arm. "I can escape. Like I always do. Every year," Star answered. "You can...but this time we have something to make you stay here!" Estrella cried. "Hahahaha. Sure. You guys never find anything to make me stay so what makes you guys think y'all have something to make me stay this time?" Star asked.

"Bring in the human!" Fuego announced with a smirk. Star blinked. _Human? Is it the human I'm thinking about? _Estrella, Fuego, and Star watched as a human dressed in a beautiful dress with colorful flowers and professionally done makeup enter the throne room with guard holding her arm on each side. The human looked very confused. Once she caught Star's eyes, she glared at him. "Star! What did you do!?" That was when Star realized who the human was.

It was Macaria.

"Meet my future wife!" Fuego cried. Star blinked. Macaria blinked. Estrella clapped for her brother. "Were were going to kidnap you again but we couldn't find you anywhere so I went to visit my friend Zetwal who's currently on Earth for being a manhoe. He knows where everyone is. When I arrived, that was when I met this goddess! I realized I had to marry her! Then I saw you two live together. Now we're here!" Fuego explained. "Yay!" Estrella cried, clapping.

"I never concented to this first of all! Second of all, I'm only 18! The legal age to get married in the State of California is 18...actually never mind! I never concented to this!" Macaria cried. "Oh, diosa. If you don't marry me I'll burn Star Butterfly alive!" Fuego said. "Fuego! But I love Star!" Estrella protested.

Macaria and Star looked at each other. "Fine. Burn him alive all you want. He deserves it. Princess Estrella, if you marry him, he won't support you, or help you at all. He only cares about himself. You'll be in a loveless marriage," Macaria said, still staring at Star. Star felt guilty. Fuego whistled in interest. "Damnnnn! Not even the humans like you, Star!" "What do you mean I only care about myself!?" Star asked Macaria, ignoring what Fuego just said.

"Every being we run into seems to have some sort of problem with you because you selfishly do things to them. Like Pando! You stole the Star Compass and he was supposed to be executed on New Year's Eve! Never once have you tried to make things right unless it benefits you!"

"Like you can be talking! The only reason why you want to help me out so bad is so I can leave as quickly as possible because I'm messing up your life plan! Selfish human!"

"I have the right to be selfish and want everything to go back to normal for me! You messed up my life, the same as what you do with everyone else's lives!"

"And I'm trying to fix it by getting out of your life!"

"You actually think that simply leaving my life will fix everything!? I just got more problems! And you're getting me out of them!"

"I'm not helping you! Final! If you're scared of your nudes being released, ask Pretty Boy Jackie to deal with them! He's an Earthling too! Y'all are obviously close to each other to even think of doing something as intimate as that!"

"I fucking helped you in Nixi! If it wasn't for me, you'd be in a glacier by now!"

"How could you even put yourself in that type of situation!?"

"Oh, so you expect me to sit there and let myself get raped!? Suddenly it's the victim's fault!?"

"No, I'm not saying it's your fault!"

"That's exactly what you're saying!"

"Why do you even want me to help you anyway!? I didn't cause this! It ain't my fault you got put into that situation!"

"Because you promised me you'd protect me!"

"Can't you see I'm trying to protect you!?"

"How!?"

Star didn't have an answer. "Exactly. That's what I thought. In the end, it always has to be about you. Prince Fuego. Please burn him alive. He deserves it," Macaria said before storming out of the throne room. "Wait!" Estrella cried, running after Macaria. "Damn. You fucked up real bad..." Fuego told Star. "Yeah, I know," Star agreed.

Estrella quickly caught up to the fuming Macaria. "Hey! You wanna go dancing with me?" She asked. "Sorry. I'm not in the mood," Macaria answered. "But...but today's my birthday...!" Estrella said. Macaria sighed. "Fine." "Yay! My 18th birthday is gonna be special now! Estrella cried.

When they left the palace, Macaria was surprised to find that music was freely playing all around the Cuzco Empire. Genres such as salsa and reggeton were playing and the citizens were singing, dancing, or simply going on with their daily lives.

"Whenever I need a breather, I always go outside of the palace walls. That's where I hear the sounds of the Cuzco Empire. I really reeaallyy love music. If I wasn't next in lime to the throne, I'd definitely be a singer," Estrella said. Macaria looked over at a couple performing a soothing song to a small audience. The guy was playing the guitar while the girl was singing in a mic.

"Is it normal for you guys to just randomly set up an area on the street and perform?" Macaria asked. Estrella nodded. "We guardians are musical and artistic beings." Macaria noticed the couple was loosing their audience. "I think you should sing something," she said. "No...I'm waaayyyy too shy," Estrella said. "You'll be fine! I bet you have a beautiful voice as beautiful as Chakira!" Macaria cried, pushing Estrella to the performing couple.

The couple stopped playing and quickly bowed. "Your Majesty!" Estrella nervously looked at Macaria who gave her a thumbs up. "Um...may I sing something?" Estrella asked. The girl quickly bowed and handed her the mic. Estrella awkwardly cleared her throat before starting her song.

At first, Estrella sang with a low and shaky voice. Citizens who were walking by stopped to see their future empress sing. Eventually, Estrella couldn't continue. "I'm sorry!" She was about to run off in embarrassment when Macaria grabbed her arm. "Don't run away from your problems. Conquer them with everything you got," she said.

Estrella nodded and tried again. She closed her eyes and started singing her song. Once again, her voice was low an shaky. Macaria decided to help her out. She clapped along to the steady beat of Estrella's song. Estrella opened her eyes and saw Macaria. Then the other guardians joined in.

Estrella started to sing louder and with more confidence and her song quickly changed from a slow, gentle song to a fast and dramatic song sounding similar to the song _La Llorona. _The guy from the earlier couple started playing his guitar while Macaria and the girl from the earlier couple danced together. More citizens joimed the group and started dancing along with the song.

They often switched dance partners and clapped as Estrella sang her song with her strong voice. Eventually, Macaria got Estrella to dance along with her. Soon the street they were on got crowded and it turned into a huge dance party. Everyone made way for Estrella as she climbed to the top of a statue where she did her big finish.

Everyone clapped and cheered. "Wow! That was so much fun!" Estrella cried, completely surprised that she actually just did that. "I know, wasn't it? I told you everything will be alright!" Macaria cried, helping Estrella down. "I want you to be my sister! Marry Fuego already!" Estrella said. "I'm not thinking about marriage at the moment, but you should come to Earth and stay there for a while," Macaria said.

"That works out too! I don't wanna sound rude, but I was always told all sorts of bad things about humans ever since I was small. Turns out, you're nothing like how I've been told," Estrella said. "Those are just sterotypes. Just because one person or a group of people do rhis one thing, doesn't mean that everyone else is like that," Macaria said. "Yeah. I know that now. By the way, you should try to talk things out with Star. He's coming here right now," Estrella said. "What!? Ok, I'm leaving now. Bye!" Macaria cried, running off.

She kept on running until she found herself in a dandelion field. She blinked. "Where did this field come from?" Star caught up to her. She rolled her eyes and was about to start running until Star grabbed her arm.

"I'm...sorry. I for real thought I was doing the right thing. After the whole Venus catching the whole school on fire incident, that was when I realized for the first time in my life that I affect people with my problems. I want you to lean on me whenever you're in trouble and I meant it when I said I'll be your knight in shining armor but I realized that maybe it's best for us if we stay apart.

"I didn't mean to say all those hurtful things to you. Honest. When I said them, I thought they were necessary because I felt that I had to push you away and saying those things will push you away. After I said them, I started regretting them. Can we go back to before all this happened? Let's help each other out, just like we used to do," Star explained. Macaria moved the hand that was grabbing her arm down until she and Star were holding hands. They both smiled.

"Should we make a contract?"

* * *

Now...it's time for...

Dimensional Interviews!

Anya: I am back here. Unfortunately

Journalist: Are you ready?

Anya: Hmm

Journalist: What did you think of last season?

Anya: No opinion

Journalist: What do you think of this season so far?

Anya: No opinion

Journalist: Do you still like being the supporting character?

Anya: I support my master so yes I like being the supporting character

Journalist: Alright. Now we'll be asking random questions that may or may not have to do with the story

Anya: Be careful what you ask

Journalist: What's your fashion style?

Anya: Ethnic and simple

Journalist: Who do you think has the best sense of style?

Anya: No opinion

Journalist: Do you believe in ghosts?

Anya: I am a ghost

Journalist: What would you do if you met Tad from Star vs the Forces of Evil?

Anya: He reminds me of Onwa so I will kill him and see if he will come back to life

Journalist: What would you do during the purge?

Anya: Support my master

Journalist: Would you raid Area 51?

Anya: If my master tells me to

Journalist: What's your type?

Anya: I wish not to answer

Journalist: Do you consider yourself as a bad guy?

Anya: No

Journalist: In the story so far, which event would you like to go back in time to fix?

Anya: Nothing

Journalist: What do you think is gonna happen to you based on the events that's happend in the story so far?

Anya: I am not sure

Journalist: What is your biggest wish?

Anya: To marry Wingu with no problems

Journalist: What's your favorite movie genre?

Anya: Nollywood juju movies

Journalist: What's the dumbest thing you ever done

Anya: I do not to dumb things

Journalist: What's your favorite subject?

Anya: Math

Journalist: Do you think you act like your zodiac sign?

Anya: No

Journalist: What would you be famous for?

Anya: I wish not to be famous

Journalist: What do you think is going to happen next chapter?

Anya: Something revolving around the human and the Mewman, 2 beings I do not like

Journalist: List the cast from most favorite to least favorite

Anya: Kpakpando, Brittney, Onwa, Venus, Jackson, Macaria, Jan, Star

Journalist: Ok, last one, what's your New Year's Resolution?

Anya: To successfully end Kpakpando and Anga's feud

Journalist: I see. Thank you, Anyanwu Ikenga, for letting us interview you! That's the end of Dimensional Interviews and don't forget to continue Dimension Hoppers!

* * *

_Next Time On Dimension Hoppers..._

_ Jackson sighed as a saw the scene unfold before him. Just how many lies has he told now? Exactly a year ago Jackson would have called out and brought down anyone who told a lie but look at him now. Everything that comes out of his mouth is a lie. He knew exactly what was going to happen to her._

_ But this time he chose to lie._

_ The other times he had to but this time he didn't. He chose to lie to her this time because he didn't want to see her cry. He wouldn't know what to do and would probably beat himself up. He knew this type of lie was a white lie. Even though white lies are lies told to make someone feel better, he understood that white lies are just as bad as the black lies he's told. So what should he do now? She's gone, probably never coming back._

_Act 7: white lies._

* * *

**I'm updating fast...something ain't right...**

**Wassup! It's ya gurl sugarsugarrush! Happy (early) Valentine's Day! First thing's first, references!**

**1.) Rose scene- Inspired by the rose ceremony from the Bachelor**

**2.) Red string of fate- In Chinese mythology, there is a red thread that is tied on your pinky finger and the other end is tied on the pinky finger of the one you're destined to be with. It can get tangled and stuff but it will never untie. Think of it as a soulmate**

**3.) Warbeast of Fire Queen Hoshimiya Gumiho Long Wang of Yokaia- Warbeast of Fire: They're like these beings that can shapshift into animals and stuff. Idea inspired by Eternal Love, Eternal Love of Dreams, and Ashes of Love. Hoshimiya has fire powers so it's obvious which animal she is. Hoshimiya: From the word Hoshi which means Star in Japanese. I don't remember where I found this but I saw that Hoshimiya also meant Star. Gumiho: Korean for Nine Tailed Fox. Think of Naruto. The nine tailed fox is this mythical creature that appears in Chinese, Korean, and Japanese folklore. They transform into beautiful women, seduce men, and eat their liver or their heart. Long: Means Dragon in Chinese. Wang: Means King in Chinese. Yokaia: From the word Yokai which are supernatural beasts in Japanese. Technically, the warbeasts are yokai. Yokaia is based off of far east asia.**

**4.) Yue Lao Garden- Name comes from the Chinese God of Marriage Yue Xia Laoren who's often nicknamed Yue Lao**

**5.) Bulsajo- Pheonix in Korean**

**6.) Byeol- Star in Korean**

**7.) Boombox scene- Inspired by the iconic 1989 boombox scene**

**8.) When Jan says "Who am I if I'm not your guy!? Where am I if we're not together!? I'll wait for a sign!"- I was listening to Lost In The Woods from Frozen 2 as I was typing up this scene and I heard these lyrics and felt they fit**

**9.) Guardian of the Sun Prince Fuego Domingo Diablo Rey of the Cuzco Empire- Guardian of the Sun: Fuego has sun powers, mainly the fire part of the sun powers. Fuego: Fire in Spanish. Domimgo: Sunday in Spanish. Sunday means Day of the Sun. Diablo: Devil in Spanish. Whenever peolle think of the devil, they think of fire. Rey: King in Spanish. Cuzco Empire: I had the Cuzco Empire be based off of Latin America. When I was thinking of a name, I thought of Emperor Kuzco from the Emperor's New Groove who is the emperor of the Inca Empire. The Inca Empire ran from Colombia reaching far down to Argentina. I was about to name the Cuzco Empire Ziami, after the City of Miami**

**10.) Guardian of the Moon Princess Estrella Lunes Angel Rey of the Cuzco Empire- Guardian of the Moon: Estrella has moon powers, mainly controlling water. Estrella: Star in Spanish. Lunes: Monday in Spanish. Monday means the Day of the Moon. Angel: In Spanish, Angel has an accent mark. I decided to make the siblings twins and have one twin have the name angel and the other twin have the name devil. It's obvious which twin is the troublemaker and which one isn't. Rey- Refer to #8. Cuzco Empire: Refer to #8**

**11.) Chakira- Shakira**

**12.) If y'all watched Coco, Mama Imelda sings a song called La Llorona. That was the song I had in mind as I was typing Estrella's singing scene. I found out later on La Llorona is actually a Mexican folk song based on the legend La Llorona**

**And that's all! Last chapter, I made a record. Never before have I typed up a chapter in a day. This chapter, I don't know how I managed to type it up in a week, especially since it's been a stressful week for me. Oh well. I'm just hella hella shocked that the updates are getting faster snd faster. Kinda scared about it not gonna lie. **

**Wow. I've never written a chapter about them going to 2 dimensions in one chapter. That was new territory. Maybe I should explain it more.**

**Yo, I just realized that the season is almost over. Just 4 more chapters. Damn. Last year it took me from March to October. If I continue at the rate I'm going at, I'll be done with this season by March**

**Time to close this chapter! Will Pando's genius plan work? Will Brittney ever get a boyfriend? How will Macaria and Star's relationship be like from now on? All will be revealed soon! Don't forget to review or leave me a PM! Later yo! **


	20. Season 2 Act 7

_Last Time On Dimension Hoppers..._

_"I'm...sorry. I for real thought I was doing the right thing. After the whole Venus catching the whole school on fire incident, that was when I realized for the first time in my life that I affect people with my problems. I want you to lean on me whenever you're in trouble and I meant it when I said I'll be your knight in shining armor but I realized that maybe it's best for us if we stay apart._

_"I didn't mean to say all those hurtful things to you. Honest. When I said them, I thought they were necessary because I felt that I had to push you away and saying those things will push you away. After I said them, I started regretting them. Can we go back to before all this happened? Let's help each other out, just like we used to do," Star explained. Macaria moved the hand that was grabbing her arm down until she and Star were holding hands. They both smiled._

_"Should we make a contract?"_

* * *

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the finest of them all?" Brittney told herself, looking in the mirror as she fixed her makeup. "Ain't it obvious? You," Pando answered, throwing and catching a basketball as he layed on the nearby couch.

Brittney didn't say anything. "You're nervous? I thought you were excited?" Pando asked. "Obviously I am. It's just it's my first time doing something like this. I never do this stuff," Brittney answered. "Tune what everyone thinks out and just do yo own thang. If they don't like it, I'll kill them for you," Pando said. Brittney sighed as she closed her lipstick. "You're still playing my bodyguard, right?" She asked. "I gotchu, queen. Don't you want Wong Cosmetics? Goooooo!" Pando answered. Brittney nodded and stood up. "Alright. I'm going."

She left the room and was intorduced to all of the guests who were taking pictures. She waved at everyone as she walked up to the stage. "Good evening! Happy Valentine's Day! Wow, I wasn't expecting so many people!" Brittney started. The audience laughed.

"So, I'm Brittney Wong, also known as Wong Jia Li, and this is my first time hosting a release party. I'm really thankful to my father for allowing me this opportunity to host this whole event. I kinda feel the pressure. I just turned 18! Ever since I was young, I've watch my father do what he does and that would inspire me. I realized how important Wong Cosmetics is for him and I want to help keep his dream alive. Now I have a chance to help out, even though it's small.

"In the past, the release parties were pretty much straightforward. Take pictures with the host and buy products. This time, I've added more things to truly make this feel like a party. Wong Cosmetics' newest collection, Lovely Cupid, is based off of Valentine's Day. If you guys want to gift your Valentine something, you can get a product for 15% off and write a special message. Fans of fashion gurus such as Cylie Yenner and Rihannah, I got some autographs on some of the products.

"I will do some makeup demonstrations and personally help you guys with your makeup. We have stations all over the place. At each station, we have lists of the ingredients to prove that Wong Cosmetics is perfectly safe. A way to debunk the rumors. There are marshmallows, cupcakes, and cookies set for those who only came for the food.

"I even have a litte area for little ones called Cupidland to have some fun with dolls, glitter, nail polish, and other items. We have a red carpet area where you can have your own little photoshoot. I got some celebrities to try on Lovely Cupid and their tutorials will be playing on the screens. I was the one who came up with the ideas and the theme and I worked hard to make this place look like a romantic Heaven. I hope you all enjoy this! Thank you so much for supporting Wong Cosmetics!"

Everyone applauded and got busy. Brittney would walk around and help out as much as she can. She remembered everything about the collection and answered every question that she was asked about the collection. She did a bunch of makeup tutorials and helped even more people with applying makeup. She played around with the kids in Cupidland and she helped couples write little notes to their significant others.

Reporters who were reporting on the event did not hesitate to explain how Brittney hosted the party. They were all confident that out of all of her siblings, Brittney is the best candidate for Wong Cosmetics and how she is a great leader. They even noted how she actually enjoyed the event and it was obvious that she cared.

At the same time, Pando was up to something.

"That fucking half god owes me..." Pando mumbled as he entered an abandoned warehouse with his Ikenga in tow. "I wanted to see Brittney's presentation..." Onwa mumbled. Anya slapped her. "Stop talking or they will spot us!" Too late. They heard the click of a gun.

The Wooletts put up their black mouth masks. Suddenly, the sound of a bunch of guns started sounding all over the warehouse as they fired. Bullets went left and right. Pando summoned his glock and started shooting back while Anya turned into a sniper gun and Onwa vanished somewhere to snipe the enemies.

Soon, men started coming out and Pando fought back. Onwa would shoot them down whenever Pando was too occupied to noticed there was someone behind him. One guy took out a knife. "Damn. Didn't they tell you to not bring a knife to a gun fight?" Pando asked before shooting the guy in the head.

After a while, all of the guys were laying dead or close to death on the floor. Omwa returned amd Anya transformed back into an Ikenga. Pando grabbed a guy who was half alive. "Take me to your leader," he whispered into the guy's ear. The guy started crying. "Ewwww! He's peeing! Immortal's filled with pussies!" Onwa cried.

"That won't be necessary," a voice said from above.

Pando pointed his glock at the figure above. "Come down and face me, Earthling!" He cried. The figure jumped down from the little balcony he was on. "You're this Sensei Brantley dude Star told me to assassinate?" Pando asked, still pointing his glock at the figure. "Yep. Damn. You showed my men no mercy. By the way, you're brother works for Immortal now," Sensei Brantley said.

Pando didn't press the trigger like he was supposed to when he heard the last thing Sensei Brantley said. "Sure. Anga's stupid, but he ain't that stupid. 'Sides, my Ikenga woulda told me if he did," Pando said. Onwa suspiciously looked at Anya who was looking down in shame. "You don't believe me? Fine. You'll find out yourself. The truth always come into the light," Sensei Brantley said. Pando was about to shoot when he heard the last thing Sensei Brantley said before vanishing with a smoke bomb.

"I'm gonna take Macaria Diaz to a beautiful place."

* * *

_**Act 7: white lies.**_

* * *

Star woke up early, which was not normal.

He quietly slipped out of bed and went down to the kitchen. Once he arrived at his destination, he pulled out his phone and searched all sorts of recipies. Eventually, he found a red velvet cake recipe. "Perfect. I'll do this."

He searched all over the kitchen and took out the ingredients. He carefully followed the recipie as he made the cake. When he was done, however, he was confused. First of all, the cake was lopsided. Second, it looked more like a chocolate cake. Star was completely confised as he co pared his cake to the picture of the red velvet cake he tried to make. "Why does it look like that?" He wondered out loud.

Macaria came downstairs and saw Star still staring at the cake in the kitchen. "What happened?" She asked with a yawn. "I made you a cake...?" Star answered. Intriuged. She took a small piece of the cake and ate it. "Is it good?" Star asked. Tears started running down her face as she struggled to swallow the cake. "Mmmmm! Yummy in my tummy!" Macaria said with a thumbs up. "Stop lying! It's horrible!" Star cried.

Macaria started coughing nonstop and Star quickly grabbed a glass of water for Macaria. "You didn't have to fake it," Star said, handing the glass to Macaria. She took a sip before saying something. "It's your first time doing something like this so I didn't want to make you feel bad." Star sighed and shook his head.

"You guys are awake?" Leo asked as he entered the kitchen. "You want chocolate cake?" Macaria asked. "Oooo! Sure!" Leo cried, taking bites out of the cake. Macaria watched him in surprise. "That guy can eat anything," Star said. Jinx appeared and Leo started playing with the cat.

Macaria and Star sat on the kitchen island. "So, today's the Prom Dress Fashion Show so I'm gonna be busy all day. Can you and Leo try not to burn down the house while I'm gone?" Macaria asked Star. "Sure. We'll be Maßöffner hunting anyway," Star answered. "Good. Ima take a shower," Macaria said, leaving the island.

"I thought you two was supposed to keep your distances," Leo asked after making sure Macaria was in the bathroom. "We was, but then we ended up in the Cuzco Empire and we got into this fight. Now, we cool again," Star answered. "As your right hand man, can I say something?" Leo asked. "Go ahead," Star answered.

"I think this is a bad idea," Leo said. "It'll be fine. I don't got feelings for he, she don't got feelings for me, and I realized leaving her alone will get her into more trouble. I'd rather have her right next to me so I can protect her when trouble comes," Star said. "Still think it's a bad idea..." Leo mumbled.

On Monday, all of the girls kept on talking about the fashion show. "Yes! It was a huge success!" Brittney cried. "And we got so much money!" Macaria cried. Jackson, who sits in front of Macaria, turned to face her. He had a bouquet of roses. "Congrats on the fashion show!" He cried, handing Macaria the roses. "Awwwww! Thanks!" Macaria cried, taking the roses.

Stat saw this exchange. He and Jackson met each other's eyes. _What are you gonna do, Starboy? _Jackson mentally taunted him. _I can do better, Earthling! _Star mentally told him.

During PE, Star went outside and started searching the ground for flowers. "What are you doing?" Jan asked. "I gotta get flowers for Marco," Star answered. Jan blinked. "From outside? Just go to a flower shop." It was Star's turn to blink. "You right, you right."

The next day, Star arrived with a bunch of random flowers he found at the flower shop. He put them on her desk. "Your welcome!" Star cried. Macaria blinked. "Thanks...?" Macaria said. "Woah. Alister Grimaldi has his sights on Macaria!" One student said. "Honestly. All that girl does is steal men!" Another student said. "Yo, she's the reason why my boyfriend broke up with me!" A third girl cried.

After a student council meeting, Macaria stretched and found herself feeling more exhausted than usual. Jackson came into the classroom and gave her a Koce. "You should take breaks every now and then," Jackson said. "I know but prom is coming up and that's lots of preparing on my part. As student council president, I gotta make it as magical as I can," Macaria said. Jackson patted her head. "You're doing good."

The next morning, Star gave Macaria a cup of coffee. "I don't drink coffee," Macaria said. "You're welcome!" Star cried before running off with Jan and Leo. Macaria blinked. "You gotta thank me for being a coffee addict," Brittney said, taking the coffee from Macaria. She took a sip before spitting it out. "Why dows it taste so bitter!?"

The next day, Jackson was helping Macaria wirh her homework when Star came in. "So then, you gotta take the-" Star interrupted Jackson by kicking him out of his desk. "Chillax. I gotchu! I did my homework for once! I can show you how it's done!" Star cried.

"Oh my gosh! Jackson!? Are you ok?" Macaria cried, checking on Jackson. Star blinked. "Wait! I'm showing you how everything's done!" Star cried. "I think I sprained my ankle!" Jackson cried. Other people in the classroom helped Macaria transport Jackson to the clinic.

The next day, Jackson came in with an ankle brace. Macaria didn't give Star any of her attention.

The next day, Star had to work at Ordinary Store. "I don't get it. I've been trying to go back to how everything used to be like between us but we're growing further and further apart!" Star cried. "I kinda feel you, bro. It's been two months and my mom hasn't come in and make threats yet. I feel like she got something up her sleeve and I gotta act like everything's normal but I can't," Jan said.

"Oh yeah! I remember her! Detective Patch, right?" Star asked. "Yeah," Jan answered. Star knew what he was about to ask was mine territory but he was curious. "Hey...uh...how come your mom's last name ain't Ordonia? How come she's doing what she does?"

"Yeah, I knew you would ask eventually. It happened a little after my youngest brother Kiko was born. My mom was still devastated about the death of Adorabella, her only daughter. She said she has nightmares where she saw little Adorabella in a white dress calling her name. Then she started getting suspicious. She didn't understand why it had to be her. After lots of digging, she found out that my dad was in a gang. Not just that, but he's an undocumented citizen. He's been using a dead guy's papers.

"I didn't really understand what was going on and I still kinda don't get what's going on since adults like to hide things from kids but long story short, she was hella pissed off that my dad lied to her. Then when she found out some of her children were gangsters, she couldn't take it anymore. Yada yada yada, more fighting then one day, she left.

"I was in 8th grade when she left and that messed me up. I guess you can call me a mama's boy. Adorabella was actually my twin sister and I was close to her. When she died I grew close to my mom. I was friends with Macaria and Jackson at the time but after my mom left, I started to isolate myself. At least I was kinda similar to them," Jan explained.

"Similar?" Star asked. "Jackson's family's supposed to be a picture perfect all American family. That ain't the case. His mom's a an elementary school teacher and a dance instructor but she sleeps around left and right. She's had how many illegitimate children? Then his dad owns a clinic but he's a huge drug addict. When I was younger, I was closer to Jackson and often slept over. I'd watch his dad beat him up just for making the littlest of noise. I guess that's why Jackson doesn't invite people to his house anymore.

"I guess Jackson's becoming a little like his dad. Back when we started high school, he started doing drugs. When he dated Macaria, he tried to quit them but now he does them a lot and shit. His brother Brady used to protect Jackson whenever his dad has his violent rages and would end up getting beat. Jackson feels hella bad for it. With a family like that, no wonder the guy's all messed up.

"Then Macaria. She used to have a happy family. She had her loving mom and dad who spoiled her silly. Macaria used to be a huge spoiled brat. Her dad suggested that she should start learning self defense so he had her take karate lessons. Of course, Macaria didn't like that. Then when she was 8, her dad suddenly left. For months. I remember she used to cry nonstop all the time. Then, on her 9th birthday, her dad got caught by the feds and got arrested. After she visited her dad in jail, she started to grow tough. Still, she didn't know what was going on.

"When we was in 8th grade, my mom told her mom about what she discovered and shit. Macaria just happened to hear everything. She learned anout the things her dad did. How he's an undocumented immigrant, how he's the real leader of the Perros, how he's killed a bunch of people, how he's sold some people into trafficking, how he sold drugs, and a bunch of other bad things that he's done. That was when she started her whole life plan thing. She was still close to Enrique de la Cruz, and didn't want to be close to him, but she used him to help her with things she couldn't do by herself in her life plan.

"I guess we can rope Brittney into this. I'm not close to her but Macaria is and she used to tell me these things before she cut me off. Her family is hella competitive. She has a bunch of stepmoms because her dad's a manhoe. You'd think she'd be close to her mom but she really isn't. Her mom desperately wants Brittney to take over Wong Cosmetics so she could use Brittney like a puppet and get whatever she wants. Her stepmoms want the exact same things with their daughters.

As for her father, she's actually never seen him. She just knows he exists. He calls the shots from behind the curtains. He's actually kicked out some of her steopmoms and their daughters out of the family. Her halfsisters are sabotaging each other left and right. They all want Wong Cosmetics themselves and for different reasons. She never really had parental love. If she wanted something, she'd get it just so they could shut her up.

"The three of use got messed up families. I think that's why we're kinda similar to each other, whether we want to admit it or not. The three of use want to protect the family we have left. Macaria wants to protect her mom. Jackson wants to protect his brother. I want to protect my brothers. Every day, I try to cherish the time I have with my remaining family members because you'll never know when they'll leave. As for people like Brittney who never knew the warmth of family, they only gotta look oit for themselves. I wish they can learn what it's like to actually be in a family," Jan explained.

Star thought of Leo who had to kill everyone in his family just to survive. Then Venus who was stuffed inside of a lamp because her parents didn't want her because she was different. Then the Ikenga who are just floating spirits who have no family. Then Pando who has to deal with assassination attempts by his very own half and full brothers and sisters. Then Brittney who had no family to love her. Then he thought Jackson who had to deal with a neglectful and abusive family. Then he thought of Jan who has to deal with his owm mother trying to rip his remaining family apart. Then Macaria who has to deal with the fact that her father is a criminal and the fact that she could get targeted because she's the daughter of a gangster.

Then he thought about his family. He was an only child and had one mom and one dad. They loved him to death and spoiled him silly but he always took them for granted. He felt that he didn't deserve a nice family. He wondered how they're doing. _Are they eating well? Are they healthy? Are they feeling happy right now? Do they still love me after all the shit I've done? When I come back to Mewni, I'll show them how much they mean to me and I will never take them for granted again._

* * *

It was Mardi Gras.

On the news were the people of New Orleans preparing for the parade. "Woah! I wanna go!" Leo and Star cried. "You guys should see the one in Brazil. It's called Carnival. I have a brother who lives in Rio de Janeiro and he always send videos of the parade," Angie said. "Ooooo! But what's the occasion?" Star asked. "Lent starts the next day," Angie answered. "What's a Lent?" Leo asked.

"I don't want to get too religious, but basically it's a time where you have to make sacrifices. You see, I usually fast during all of Lent but for right now, Diosa's only fasting every Friday during Lent. Oh, and on Ash Wednesday. Lent ends on Easter and in Easter, that's when we eat a lot of food! Oh yeah, in Lent you're supposed to give up something important," Angie explained. "I see..." Star replied.

"Diosa, will you and the boys be fine on your own? I have a party tonight," Angie asked her daughter. "We'll be fine. Besides, every Mardi Gras you always have parties and you leave me alone for them. How come this year it's different?" Macaria asked. "There's more people in our family," Angie answered. "We'll be fine. Have fun," Macaria said.

After school and later on into the evening, Angie left for her party. Star had a great idea. "Yo! Let's go to the biggest party in the whole universe!" Star cried as Macaria was eating some fried chicken. "Not interested," Macaria said. "Come on! It'll be funnnnnn!" Star cried, opening a portal. "Star, I don't wanna go," Macaria said, putting her chicken down so she could scold Star. That was when he pushed her unto the portal. He, Jinx, and Leo followed.

"Welcome to the Bounce Lounge, the greatest, biggest, craziest club in the whole entire universe! Beings from all sorts of galaxies and dimensions come here with the sole purpose of partying!" Star cried. "I wanna go back. Take me back," Macaria said. "You gotta learn to let loose and have fun!" Star cried, grabbing Macaria's hand and dragging her to the bar.

"The drinks here are stronger than the drinks on Earth! Trust me!" Star said. "Fine. I'll try one drink. After, we go home," Macaria said. "Deal!" Star cried. The bartender came to them. "Woaaahhhhh! It's Star Butterfly! Why you here? Hiding from Pando Eze again or you here to party before you destroy shit?" The bartender asked. "Hahahaha! Fuck you goblins! Just here to show this human how we party in the universe!" Star cried.

The bartender noticed Macaria. "A human!?" He cried. Star signalled the bartender to come closer to him. "Get me the strongest drink you got," he whispered. The bartender did the ok sign and left. A few seconds later, he returned with a drink. "Take this. It's called Hangover Queen," the bartender said. Macaria eyed him suspiciously before taking a small sip from the drink.

When Macaria woke up, she found herself laying on the couch with a huge hangover. "What the fuck just happened...?" She mumbled. Suddenly she had to throw up so she quickly crawled over to the downstairs bathroom and threw up.

"Hahahahaha! Last night was lit!" Star cried, sitting up on the dinning table he found himself fleepinh on. "Wait, you remember what happened last night?" Macaria asked, battling a huge hangover. "Nope! But I guess we went to Venus' because I have some of her hangover remedies," Star said.

They took the remedies and suddenly they're hangovers were gone. "Woah," Macaria said. "I know, right!?" Star cried. "Yo! Look at all this!" Macaria cried, looking at her phone. Star leaned on her and looked at what she was showing.

Apparently, they were pictures and videos of their night out. They watched some of the videos and laughed like crazy. "Woah! We were really drunk!" Macaria cried. "Damn!" Star cried. They continued to laugh as they looked at the pictures and videos.

Leo, who found himself sleeping behind the couch with no clothes on, simply shook his head.

* * *

That Saturday, it was International Night.

Brittney was representing China so she wore a purple with white flowers qipao dress. With her wavy black hair, she let it down and put 2 little buns on top. She got 10 other girls to wear something similar to her and to perform a dance with her. On the stage, they danced to the song the had chosen. Everyone was shocked over the fact that Brittney is actually flexible and she can actually dance.

Next was Pando. He was representing Nigeria with the Ikenga and so he was dressed in a traditional Nigerian outfit along with the Ikenga and was wearing an Igbo chief hat. He had the stage set up as some sort of village with other dancers wearing traditional Nigeriam outfits. Then, the song Skelewoo started playing and Pando, the Ikenga, and the other dancers did the dance. They played and danced to a few other Nigerian songs. Everyone was amazed by the energy they brought in and found themselves moving to the beat.

Next were Star and Leo. They represented Italian culture, specifically the Roman Empire. They were dressed in gladiator outfits. They staged a gladiator scene at the colosseum. Everyone edged off their seats as they watched the fight. Star won and everyone cheered.

The rest of the performances carried on. Jan, who was representing Filipino cunture, was selling Filipino food and was wearing a traditional Filipino outfit. At the table next to him was Macaria who was representing Mexican culture and was wearing a traditional Mexican dress. She was selling Mexican food.

"I'll sell more food than you!" Jan cried. "You can stop telling yourself lies now cuz ima sell the most," Macaria told him. "Woah, intense rivalry going on!" Brittney cried as she approached them with Pando, his Ikenga, Star, and Leo. "I wish I saw y'alls performances!" Jan cried.

"Of course, my performance was the best!" Pando cried. "Ours was original!" Star cried. "Sit down, half god! I'm god!" Pando yelled. "Mine was better though!" Star yelled back. Pando started to chase Star. "They're at it again," Brittney said with a sigh.

Venus approached them and was wearing a traditional Arabian outfit. "The performances were amazing!" Venus cried. "You want some of my food?" Macaria asked. "No! Get my food!" Jan cried.

The night carried on.

Anga and Wingu were selling some clothing from Kenya right next to the Ikenga's table who were selling clothing from Nigeria.

Pando and a bunch of other students were doing a bunch of freestyle raps and were gaining a buncn of people to watch.

Brittney was with some other girls and were giving some people makeovers.

Star and Leo, fascinated by all of the cultures, were walking around the place. "Who knew Earth had so many cultures," Star said. "I know. It's so cool!" Leo cried. Someone who was representing India was selling some Indian dresses and food. "See anytning you like?" The student asked. The boys tried to food. "Woah! Spicy!" They cried.

Then there was Caribbean food next. "I like this!" Star cried. "Yeah! It's so good!" Leo cried. "You guys should go to the Bahamas and tell my cousins I say hi!" The student cried. "We gotchu!" Star and Leo cried.

Some students from Germany were singing some songs. "Eyyyyy! Your music's so good!" Star cried. "Shhhh! You're distracting them!" Leo cried. "Oh. Oops! Sorry!" Star cried as Leo dragged him away.

They entered the theatre to see some of the other performances.

A couple from Argentina did the salsa. Star and Leo cheered along with the audience.

A group of people from Iraq did a short play about mythology and culture that brought tears to the audience's eyes. "That was so deep, man!" Leo cried. "I know, right!?" Star cried.

2 guys from Egypt did a rap about Egyptian culture. Leo and Star nodded their heads to the beat.

A trio of girls from Hawaii set up the place to be like a luau. People swayed to the relaxing Hawaiian music. Leo ended up falling alseep.

Soon, the night ended. Star and Leo helped clean up along with the rest of the volunteers. After, the guys along with Brittney and Macaria changed out of their outfits and went to Ordinary Store for a little after party.

"So this is this Ordinary Store place," Brittney said, looking around. "I know it's nothing like your place but this place is homie. There are so many memories within these walls," Jan said as he opened a bottle of Tequila.

Macaria got a text so she took out her phone and checked what it was. Star noticed this and paid close attention to her reaction. _A smile? Why's she smiling? _He wondered. "I'll join you guys in one hot second," Macaria said, standing up. Star stood up too. "What are you doing?" She asked. "I'm going with you," Star answered. "It's fine. It's only Jackson. He wants to go skateboarding," Macaria said before leaving.

She arrived at the skate park with her skateboard and saw Jackson do some of the stunts. She clapped. "Nice one." Jackson heard her and skated towards her. "Sorry I wasn't at International Night. I'm just American," Jackson said. "It's fine. You still coulda came anyway. There were so many culutres this year," Macaria said. "I coulda. I had work though," Jackson said. "Oh yeah, that's true," Macaria said.

They started walking around the park. "So. You gonna do the Erik Baasc internship?" Jackson asked. "You didn't want me doing it, remember?" Macaria said. "Yeah, I know. It's just it's your life. I shouldn't be the one to decide on what you should do," Jackson said. "I guess if you put it that way. You usually have good judgement over everything. I trust your judgement so I won't do the internship. There are other jobs and internships out there," Macaria said.

Jackson smiled. "You were hoping I wouldn't choose the intership, weren't you!" Macaria cried. "I can't lie to you!" Jackson admited. Their hands brushed against each other.

"Hey. What are we right now?" Jackson asked. "I'm not sure anymore," Macaria answered with a shrug. She then decided that right now was the best time to talk about the whole Sensei Brantley thing. But then again, was it really necessary? It's been a month now and he hasn't done anything. Even though, he still had her and Jackson's nudes.

"Remember last summer...at the dojo...when we...uh...did the thing...?" Macaria started. "Yeah. What about it?" Jackson asked. "So, uh, what if someone caught us and took pictures of us doing it?" Macaria asked. "What? Someone did? Who?" Jackson asked. "I mean, he's probably been caught. He hasn't done anything for a month," Macaria said. "You sure?" Jackson asked. Macaria nodded.

They stopped under a flickering streetlight. Jackson looked around. "What?" Macaria asked. "Nothing. Everything will be fine. I promise. When have I ever lied to you?" Jan answered. "Why do you look worried then?" Macaria asked. "It's about the pictures. You'll never know if the guy is watching us in the shadows," Jackson answered.

Suddenly, some men popped out of the shadows. Macaria nervously looked at the men. "Um, Jackson..." Macaria said. She saw ome of their tattoos and figured out that they were members of the Gatos. _Shit! fuck! They know I'm with Perros!? _Macaria thought. "Jackson!" Macaria cried.

_Why's he just standing there!? _Macaria thought. "Jackson we have to get out of here!" Macaria cried. Then, the Gatos members grabbed onto her. Using the material arts she grew up learning, she fought them off. "Jackson!" Macaria yelled. "Everything will be fine," Jackson told her. "Jackson? You knew this would happen?" Macaria asked. A Gatos member knocked her out and started to drag her into the shadows.

Jackson sighed as a saw the scene unfold before him. Just how many lies has he told now? Exactly a year ago Jackson would have called out and brought down anyone who told a lie but look at him now. Everything that comes out of his mouth is a lie. He knew exactly what was going to happen to her.

But this time he chose to lie.

The other times he had to but this time he didn't. He chose to lie to her this time because he didn't want to see her cry. He wouldn't know what to do and would probably beat himself up. He knew this type of lie was a white lie. Even though white lies are lies told to make someone feel better, he understood that white lies are just as bad as the black lies he's told. So what should he do now? She's gone, probably never coming back.

"No. You're turning into dad, the one being in the universe you hate. I can't believe you actually let yourself sink so low!" Jackson cried. He started running to Ordinary Store and prayed that Star wwas there. Just as he hoped, there was Star. Even better, everyone was still there.

He barged in, completely out of breath. "Jackson? What happened?" Jan asked. Everyone stopped their celebrating and turned to look at Jackson. "I thought Macaria was with you. What happened? I better like it!" Brittney cried.

Jackson nervously looked around. "I...uh...I'm sorry..." "Sorry about what?" Onwa asked. "Macaria got abducted by Gatos. And Gatos are with Immortal. They're going to sell her into sex trafficking..." Jackson answered. "What!?" Jan and Brittney cried together. "The leader of Immortal, Ludo, wants to find a way to control Star so he decided to do that to Macaria..." Jackson said.

"How did you know!?" Star asked. "Issa trap," Pando said. Everyone turned to look at Pando. "Damn...I knew I shoulda killed you when I had a chance! 2 months ago after the big game Jackson offered me this contract to join him. He said that the plan is to kill Star. I said no to the contract, of course," Pando explained. Brittney gasped. "Bro, what the fuck!?" Jan cried.

"I was offered a better life if I went along with Immortal! But...I fucked up. Real bad. We gotta get Macaria back," Jackson said. "Where is she?" Brittney asked. "...on the way to the airport...I think..." Jackson said. "You think!?" Pando yelled, lightening flashing in the distance.

At the other side of town, a group of cars were driving down an abandoned road. "Damn...there's lots of lightening tonight. Seems like tonight's storm finna be intense," a guy in the main car said. "How's the girl?" Anpther guy in the passanger seat asked.

Sitting next to the first guy was Macaria. She was blindfolded, gagged, and tied up. She had just regained consciousness and was fake sleeping. The first guy slapped her, causing her to cry out. "She's still alive," he said. "Keep her alive. Y'all have no idea how much trouble I went through just to get her here," the driver said.

Macaria didn't even bother to hide her tears that were rapidly running down her face. She was scared, obviously, and there was a side that felt betrayed. Jackson was with these guys. He knew what was going to happen to her. And she trusted him. _God, please help me!_

Suddenly, lightening struck the main car, causing it to spin all over the place until it came to an abrupt stop. Then, the other cars around got stuck by the lightening. During the whole ordeal, Macaria's blindfold untied and she could see again.

The car she was in had flipped over. The Gatos members who were sitting next to her were dead. The one in the passenger seat was knocked unconscious. The driver wasn't in his seat. Her car door opened and she was dragged out by the hair. She screamed as much as she could through her gagged mouth.

When she saw who was dragging her, she discovered it was Sensei Brantley. "We got into an accident, but we're outta here. Make any other sound and you'll join the others in the car," he told her. Macaria stopped her screaming and started to silently cry. More bolts of lightening struck the place causing flames and smoke to fill the area. "What the fuck...?" Sensei Brantley mumbled. Macaria saw what he was referring to.

In front of them, there were two figure walking through the flames and smoke.

* * *

Now...it's time for...

Dimensional Interviews!

Pando: I'm here for the money. I'm getting paid, right?

Journalist: ...mkay

Pando: Yeah boi!

Journalist: What did you think of last season?

Pando: I didn't have enough screen time!

Journalist: What do you think of this season so far?

Pando: I got more screen time than the last chapter! There was even a whole arc about me!

Journalist: Do you still like being the supporting character?

Pando: I still feel like I deserve to be the main guy

Journalist: Alright. Now we'll be asking random questions that may or may not have to do with the story

Pando: Aight

Journalist: What's your fashion style?

Pando: Swag, gangsta, street style

Journalist: Who do you think has the best sense of style?

Pando: It's obviously me!

Journalist: Do you believe in ghosts?

Pando: I'm from Woolandia, what do you think?

Journalist: What would you do if you met Kelly from Star vs the Forces of Evil?

Pando: I'll teach her all of my ways!

Journalist: What would you do during the purge?

Pando: Shooting up the whole city!

Journalist: Would you raid Area 51?

Pando: Alien lives matter!

Journalist: What's your type?

Pando: Someone good looking, rich, and/or popular

Journalist: Do you consider yourself as a bad guy?

Pando: Ima god

Journalist: In the story so far, which event would you like to go back in time to fix?

Pando: The time Jackson offered me the contract. I wanna fucking kill that human!

Journalist: What do you think is gonna happen to you based on the events that's happend in the story so far?

Pando: I take over the world

Journalist: What is your biggest wish?

Pando: To kill my father

Journalist: What's your favorite movie genre?

Pando: Comedies, especially black comedies

Journalist: What's the dumbest thing you ever done

Pando: Gods don't do dumb things!

Journalist: What's your favorite subject?

Pando: History

Journalist: Do you think you act like your zodiac sign?

Pando: Yeah

Journalist: What would you be famous for?

Pando: For all of my raps

Journalist: What do you think is going to happen next chapter?

Pando: I fucking kill Jackson!

Journalist: List the cast from most favorite to least favorite

Pando: Brittney, the Ikenga, Jan, Macaria, Venus, Star, and Jackson

Journalist: Ok, last one, what's your New Year's Resolution?

Pando: To successfully take over as the God of War

Journalist: I see. Thank you, Pando Eze, for letting us interview you! That's the end of Dimensional Interviews and don't forget to continue Dimension Hoppers!

* * *

_Next Time On Dimension Hoppers..._

_ "Star...wake up..."_

_ Star rubbed his eyes and found himself back in his bedroom on Mewni. "I'm home? How?" He wondered. He then saw his parents. They were both looking inside of a crib. Star wanted to know what was going on so he joined them._

_ "Isn't Starious so cute?" Moon told River who nodded. "What did the Oracle say?" He asked. "Star has great powers. Powers unseen before. Our son is going to become a powerful king!" Moon answered. "I'm so proud of you, son!" River cried. The current Star looked down in shame. "Sorry to disappoint...I don't ever make any of you proud."_

_ "You want to know why I brought you here? A woman behind Star asked. Star turned around and saw that the woman looked familiar. "Wait...you're one of my ancestors! Ain't you the one who created the Dominus Cloister?" Star asked. "I am the Demigoddess of Time Skywynne Regiis Tempa Butterfly," the woman, Skywynne, said. __Star blinked. "You..." "I travelled through time to find my decendant who's powers are capable of destroying the whole universe. Turns out it's you," Skywynne said. _

_ "I don't know if I'm supposed to bow to you or not...you're one of the greatest rulers in all of Mewni history. My mom has always told me to be just like you..." Star said. Skywynne giggled. __"It's fine. But continuing, let me tell you why I brought you here. There's a part of Mewman history that has been lost. I must tell you the lost history before it's too late." _

_Act 8: reality check._

* * *

**Wassup! It's ya gurl sugarsugarrush! Now, reference time!**

**1.) Rihannah- Rihanna**

**2.) When Pando says "didn't they tell you to not bring a knife to a gun fight"- Lyrics from the song Team by Krewella**

**3.) When Pando says "take me to your leader"- Stereotypically, aliens would say that and technically, Pando is am alien**

**4.) Star's cake- When I was in second grade, my sister, aunt, and I made a birthday cake for my mom's birthday. She likes red velvet cakes so we tried to make on but it ended up looking like Star's cake. I remember being hella confused. Now, my sister, aunt, mom and I laugh about that cake. I can't remember whether the cake tasted good or not**

**5.) Jan's storytime- I didn't realize until now that Star was the only one with a normal family **

**6.) Koce- Coke**

**7.) Mardi Gras- For those who don't know what it is, it's this holiday that's held every Tuesday before Ash Wednesday. It's just lile Carnival in Brazil, but it's in New Orleans. There's partying, masquerades, parades, and losts of drinking and eating. I have some family who used to live in New Orleans but had to leave because of Hurricane Katrina. They still keep some Mardi Gras traditions alive. For me, Mardi Gras is when I eat a bunch of food because I have to fast the next day**

**8.) International Night- Where I live, there are a lot of different ethnicities and so my school does this thing called International Night for people of different ethnicities to represent their cultures. I'm Nigerian so ima represent Nigeria and Igbo culture. I'm also ina culture club with some of my friends so we're gonna promote the club there. Some of my other friends (I have a lot of African friends) are gonna do a dance so ima hype them up**

**9.) Skelewoo- Actually it's Skelewu by Davido. I think y'all have heard Davido before. He was the guy who sang Fall. Davido is one of my favorite singers AND he's Igbo like me. Back when Skelewu was popular, I heard there was a dance challenge to it**

**10.) The 2 figures walking through the flames and smoke- If any of you guys have watch the kdrama Goblin, there's the hella cool scene where the Goblin and the Grim Reaper walk through the smoke to save Eun Tak when she was abducted by bad guys sent by her aunt's family. I imagined that scene as I wrote the 2 figures scene. Can y'all guess who they are?**

**Once again, I'm uncharacteristically updating fast. At this point, I've just accepted it. I just finished the last episode of Crash Landing On You and I'm feeling some deep feelings!**

**3 more chapters left in the season...!**

**Time to close the chapter! Do you think Star is starting to mature? What's going to happen to Macaria? Who are the 2 figures who appeared? All will be revealed soon! Don't forget to review or leave me a PM! Later, yo!**


	21. Season 2 Act 8

_Last Time On Dimension Hoppers..._

_Suddenly, lightening struck the main car, causing it to spin all over the place until it came to an abrupt stop. Then, the other cars around got stuck by the lightening. During the whole ordeal, Macaria's blindfold untied and she could see again._

_The car she was in had flipped over. The Gatos members who were sitting next to her were dead. The one in the passenger seat was knocked unconscious. The driver wasn't in his seat. Her car door opened and she was dragged out by the hair. She screamed as much as she could through her gagged mouth._

_When she saw who was dragging her, she discovered it was Sensei Brantley. "We got into an accident, but we're outta here. Make any other sound and you'll join the others in the car," he told her. Macaria stopped her screaming and started to silently cry. More bolts of lightening struck the place causing flames and smoke to fill the area. "What the fuck...?" Sensei Brantley mumbled. Macaria saw what he was referring to._

_In front of them, there were two figure walking through the flames and smoke._

* * *

_Star!? Pando!? _Macaria thought as soon as the figures were visible. "You've unleashed the wrath of the God of War! Prepare to receive divine judgement!" Pando cried. Sensei Brantley smirked. "Sure. Ok." The remaining members of Gatos who weren't dead appeared and stood behind Sensei Brantley. "Oh look. You're outnumbered," Sensei Brantley said.

Star and Pando started barking as if they were dogs. Soon, more men started barking as they came out of the shadows, including Enrique de la Cruz. _The Perros! _Macaria thought. "Give me my niece and we won't have to settle this with violence," Enrique said. Sensei Brantley simply flicked him off.

"ATTACK!" Star yelled.

Perros and Gatos started charging at each other as if they were soldiers. Star and Pando joined. Star was relying on his fists and thanks to the help of his rings, he was able to knock out Gatos members with a few punches. Pando had his glock so he simply shot at the members who had guns.

Macaria realized that she was turning into a damsel in distress so she headbutted Sensei Brantley. "Ahhhh! I can talk now! Gotta untie my hands so I can fight too!" She cried. She quickly found a piece of glass and cut off the ropes with it. Just in time, Sensei Brantley came to and was about to grab Macaria when she kicked him.

"Hey. I taught you that," Sensei Brantley said. "Come at me!" Macaria cried. She fought back using the skills he taught her. But, once again, he was the one who taught her the skills so he had the upper hand. He pulled out a pocket knife and stabbed her in the shoulder.

"Ah!" Macaria screamed, clutching her shoulder. "Th-That ain't fair!" "It wasn't fair when you left me to get my eyes gouged out yet here we are. Hey...what if I gouged your big brown eyes so you can know how it's like? Yeah...I'll definitely do it!" Sensei Brantley cried.

With his knife, he stabbed Macaria many times as she tried to defend herself. She ignored the pain and kept on fighting back. Star, who was dealing with Gatos, saw this. "Skyblade!" He cried, his iconic sword faling from the sky in a curtain of light. "Woah! Did a sword just fall from the sky!?" A member cried. Star ditched them and started charging towards Sensei Brantley. He knocked every member out of his way.

Pando followed Star, using his iconic Starfang. Unfortunately, Anga stopped him. "Now you wanna help yo brother!" Pando cried. Anga pointed his spear at him. "Who said I was here to help?" Pando blinked. "Wait...you're with Immortal?" "Yeah. Honestly, bro, you're dumb for turning that contract down. They know where the Star Compass is!" Anga cried. Pando suspiciously looked at Anya who quickly looked down in shame.

"Sis...don't tell me you lied to Pando...!" Onwa cried. Anya looked away from her sister. "Wingu. One of Pando's Ikenga knew about this? Why didn't you tell me?" Anga asked. "My apologies. Please, punish me," Wingu said. "Only your master can truly kill you and send you back to the Dimension of Spirits permanently," Pando started. "But why don't you and Anyanwu fight each other, as a way to prove your loyalty to your master?" Anga concluded.

Anya and Wingu bowed. "As you wish." They summoned their machetes and charged at each other. Pando and Anga started to fight each other as well. "I can't believe you actually sunk that low!" Pando cried. "I'm the king, not you!" Anga cried.

Sensei Brantley slammed Macaria against a car window, causing the window to break. Star then came in. Sensei Brantley blocked Star's kick. "Wow. You really are willing to do anything for Macaria. Ludo was right to take Macaria," he said as he dodged Star's swings.

Suddenly, Star was shot in the chest. _Fuck! Guns are my weakness! _Star thought, falling onto the ground. Sensei Brantley dropped his gun, picked up the Skyblade, and raised it in order to behead Star. Pando, who was still in the middle of his fight with Anga, saw this. "Ain't gon let you!" Pando cried, reaching out.

A large pentagram of blue flames appeared right under Sensei Brantley. "Pando! What are you doing!?" Star yelled, clutching his chest. A bunch of chains came out of the pentagram and started to tangle themselves with the sensei. Then they started to drag Sensei Brantley down with them.

"AHHHHHH! IT'S HOT! HOT! WHAT'S GOING ON!? AHHHHHHH!" He screamed. He was skinned alive the lower he sunk until he became a skeleton. Then he was gone.

All was quiet.

"Oh fuck..." Pando mumbled, "...I think I just dragged him down to Hell..."

* * *

_**Act 8: reality check.**_

* * *

When Macaria opened her eyes, the first person she saw was Uncle Enrique who was holding a gigantic stuffed bear. When she looked around, there were some of the Perros members and they were also holding gifts like balloons and dolls. When she looked around again, she found herself in a hospital room. She also noticed all of their cuts and bruises.

Macaria looked down. "I'm sorry...!" "It's ok, Diosa. We're all willing to die for you. We ain't about to let Gatos take away our ray of sunshine," Enrique said, gently rubbing her back. "A gang war has started, right?" Macaria asked. "Yeah. That means you can't come to Ordinary Store anymore, and try to go outside only when you need to," Enrique said.

Suddenly, the door barged open, revealing Angie. Her makeup was all messed up but she didn't care. She ran over to Macaria and pulled her into a tight hug. "¡Oh dios mío! Look at all your bandages! You're in the hospital! You were kidnapped! I should have protected you better like a good mom! I'm a failure as a mother!" Angie sobbed as she held onto Macaria as if it was the end of the world.

"Mom, it's ok. How would you have known?" Macaria reassured her mother, hugging her tightly. "I could have lost you! I can't loose you too! You are my one true happiness! You are the reason why I keep on working hard today! You are the reason wjy I can smile these days!" Angie cried in a shaky voice as she continued to ball her eyes out. "Mom, stop crying or I'm gonna cry!" Macaria said, already crying anyway.

The Perros members started leaving one by one. Enrique, who was the last one, was about to leave when Angie stopped him. "Hola, hija," Enrique said. Angie slapped him. "How long are you going to torture me!? Why can't you just leave!?" She cried. "You're mad. I get it. But calm down. Diosa is my daughter too. Imagine how I feel right now," Enrique said.

"I thought I told you I don't want Macaria so have anything to do with you, did I not!? Now look! She was about to be sold to...to..." Angie fainted. "Angelica!" Enrique cried, catching his little sister. Macaria, who had just witnessed the whole thing, started to cry harder than she was.

"Mom...is my mom ok?" She asked, hiccuping. "You know how your mama is. She'll regain consciousness just so she can finish taking out her anger. I'll take her to a doctor. This will be the last time we see each other. It's for the best. I love you, Macaria," Enrique explained. She watched as her uncle left the hospital room with her mother.

The rain outside picked up. Macaria drowned the noise with her crying. The door slowly opened, revealing Venus, Brittney, Pando, Jan, and Jackson. Jan had a small $5 cake. Brittney had her phone held tightly in her hands. Jackson was tight up and was being dragged across the floor by Pando. Venus looked like she had just woken up from sleep.

Macaria looked around. "Where are the Ikenga? They're always with you, Pando," Macaria asked. "Anya is a traitor so I'm currently having Onwa torture her before I deal with her," Pando answered. "Then...where's Star?" Macaria hesitantly asked. The others looked amongst each other. After a mental battle, they decided on Venus.

"Congratulations. Star took a bullet for you. He's in surgery right now."

Macaria's eyes grew wide. "Su-Sugery?" "Yeah...they gotta take the bullet out and it hit a vital spot..." Jan said. Macaria covered her mouth and more tears silently ran down her face. Pando and Brittney nodded at each other before Pando stomped on Jackson's back." "This Earthling is with Immortal. I'm pretty sure you know who this guy is," Pando said. He then summomed his glock and pointed it at Jackson's head. "He finna tell us everything he knows."

Macaria looked at Jackson. Jackson refused to look her in the eye. "It happened last year, a litrle after the second semester started. A man came up to me and offered me a contract. If I signed it and did everything I was told, I'd get a better life. Of course I was tempted and agreed. When I was told to give contracts to someone, I did. I even learned about all this alien stuff as time went on. Macaria, we was dating at the time. I had to report everything about our relationship.

"I suddenly became a spy when Star arrived. I didn't want to hurt you, or drag you into all this so I broke up with you. I thought it would end things but...they sent another spy. Leo," Jackson confessed. Jan gasped. "Wait! Leo's a spy!?"

"You heard his story, right? Didn't you notice there were holes in it? He has been affected by the Symbol of Ophiuchus this whole entire time and reports back to Ludo. I was still on contract duty. Suddenly, Sensei Brantley could see and we had to work together. I had to earn your trust while he put everything together. I knew about the nudes. I purposely called you out so you could be abducted. Now that I told you all of this, I'm most likely going to be assassinated by Immortal. Pando, please kill me, Jackson confessed.

"Don't pull the trigger," Macaria said. Pando blinked. "Why?" "It won't solve anything. Jackson, I completely trusted you, then I find out what you've really been doing. At least now I know the truth. I don't want you dead though. I'm not that kind of person. It's good that you're seeing the error in your ways. You want to fix everything, right?" Macaria asked. "Yeah," Jackson replied.

"Then don't ever talk to me again. Keep your distance from me. Even when all this is over, you're still dead to me. Ludo's involved in all this. You and Pando should look for him. He might actually know where the Star Compass is. And don't you need to take him to Mewni for punishment? You will not be killed. You will not allow yourself to be killed. You will continue to live this life to the fullest, even when things get worse for you. Never take the easy way out," Macaria answered.

Jackson nodded. Pando sighed and his glock disappeared. "Jan the Wise Man. Take him away. I hate looking at his ugly face." Jan nodded and dragged Jackson out of the room. "Cari. I currently have some men tracking Leo down. I'll hand him over to Venus," Brittney said. "Yeah. I already have all of the Zodiacs. We just need Leo. They know where Toffee the Immotal is," Venus said.

"Who's Toffee the Immortal?" Macaria asked. "The monster who assassinated Star's grandmother. He's this big assassin who is known for assassinating big shot leaders in the universe. He's unique because he's literally immortal. Star's mother trapped him in the Wand of Mewni but because Star destroyed the wand, he's out there. Somewhere. My friend Sitaare and I have been secretly looking for him. If anyone else found out that he's out there, the Double U will be in chaos. It's good that he hasn't caused trouble yet but he could be planning something.

"The Symbol of Ophiuchus is Toffee's mark. That's how I figured out that Ludo and Toffee could be working together. I need to get the Zodiacs to tell me where Toffee is. The 11 Zodiacs that I have won't tell me anything. Maybe Leo will. If he doesn't, then I'll get Ludo. At least most of the Zodiacs are in one place. Sitaare is the Sorcerer of Wisdom so he and I are also working on a way to get rid of Toffee's mind control," Venus explained.

"Panda's main goal is to destroy Immortal. Ludo is the leader of Immortal. I will capture thst bird man and torture all of the info out of him. Then I'll hand him over to Venus if she still needs him. If not, I'll hand him over to the Mewmans. I'm pretty sure they would like to get their revenge," Pando explained.

Macaria was surprised by Brittney, Pando, and Venus' maturity. These three, who are always causing trouble, happily going along with life, and are lively, are surprisingly mature. She was especially surprised by Brittney, the girl who hated doing work. "What can I do? This all revolves around me," Macaria asked.

"Get well. Don't rip open your stitches either. I'm serious. I'll fureal drag you back here if I have to," Brittney said.

"Wait for Star. Yeah, I don't like that half god but I'd hate you even more than I hate him if you leave him," Pando said.

"If you need anything, then don't even think of getting up. Just say my name 3 times and I'll appear," Venus said.

Macaria watched as they left. As soon as they were gone, the tears she had been struggling to hold back started to fall.

* * *

"Star...wake up..."

Star rubbed his eyes and found himself back in his bedroom on Mewni instead of the hospital bed where he was getting his surgery. "I'm home? How?" He wondered. He then saw his parents. They were both looking inside of a crib. Star wanted to know what was going on so he joined them.

"Isn't Starious so cute?" Moon told River who nodded. "What did the Oracle say?" He asked. "Star has great powers. Powers unseen before. Our son is going to become a powerful king!" Moon answered. "I'm so proud of you, son!" River cried. The current Star looked down in shame. "Sorry to disappoint...I don't ever make any of you proud."

"You want to know why I brought you here? A woman behind Star asked. Star turned around and saw that the woman looked familiar. "Wait...you're one of my ancestors! Ain't you the one who created the Dominus Cloister?" Star asked. "I am the Demigoddess of Time Skywynne Regiis Tempa Butterfly the Queen of Hours," the woman, Skywynne, said. Star blinked. "You..." "I travelled through time to find my decendant who's powers are capable of destroying the whole universe. Turns out it's you," Skywynne said.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to bow to you or not...you're one of the greatest rulers in all of Mewni history. My mom has always told me to be just like you..." Star said. Skywynne giggled. "It's fine. But continuing, let me tell you why I brought you here. There's a part of Mewman history that has been lost. I must tell you the lost history before it's too late."

* * *

_During the reign of the Demigoddess of Music Queen Lyric Nobilis Lux Butterfly, the demigod occupied area of Mewni was a small kingdom. Mewni had no alliances with the other kingdoms and wasn't part of the Universal Union, called the Double U for short. The Mewmans felt that they could defend themselves and didn't like to be invovled in affairs that didn't really affect them. Besides, they had to deal with their Demon problem._

_ The young daughter of Queen Lyric, the Demigoddess of Time Princess Skywynne Regiis Tempa Butterfly of Mewni hated politics. At age 14, she was stuck at her mother's political meetings. She would often sneak out and play pranks on the officials but once she was caught, her mother showed her no mercy when it came to punishing her._

_ "Mom. Why do I gotta sit through these meetings? I'm not queen yet," Skywynne asked. "Sky, in 4 years you'll become the Queen of Mewni and once you do, I'm not gonna be around. You have to learn how politics work," Lyric said. "Ok. So when I become queen, my first act of business is to destroy politics!" Skywynne cried. The high ranking officials laughed while Lyric face palmed. "Sky, just shut up and sit through the meeting. Once you become queen, you'll be thankful for me for forcing you to sit through these meetings."_

_ As soon as the meeting was over, Skywynne was the first to leave. "Hmmmm...where should I go today...?" She wondered out loud as she wondered the palace walls. When she looked out the balcony, she saw the new soldier recruits. "Wow...the Demigod-Demon War is getting worse. Now we have more soldiers. I hope I won't have to deal with it when I become queen," Skywynne said to herself._

_ "Hahahaha! Pussy!" "You gonna pee on yourself, scardey cat!?" "What's wrong with you!?" "I hope you die first!" "How come you don't wanna die for your kingdom, weakling!?" Skywynne heard the insults and looked in the direction of where they were coming from. A group of soldiers were making fun of a small and scrawny soldier. "That's not right," Skywynne said to herself before jumping over the balcony and walking towards the soldiers._

_ "Is everything alright here?" She asked the group. They all quickly bowed. "Hey. Scrawny one. Come with me," Skywynne said. "Oooooo! You gon get it now!" A soldier told the scrawny one. The scrawny one followed Skywynne. "What's your name?" Skywynne asked. "Gem-robin," he answered. "That's a unique name," Skywynne said. Gem-robin didn't say anything. _

_ Skywynne took off her necklace and handed it to Gem-robin. "Next time those men bully you, just show them this. They will never mess with you ever again," she said. "I can't accept this!" Gem-robin cried. "It's an order," Skywynne said. Gem-robin silently accepted the necklace. _

_ Although she hated sitting through the political meetings, she still sat through them and didn't try to sneak out of them like she used to do. Lyric thought it was because she feared punishment or maybe because she was suddenly interested. But, those weren't the reasons why. _

_ Most of the high ranking officials were commanders of their own squad of soldiers. Whenever they came, they brought their young soldiers in training with them. That was when Skywynne gets to see Gem-robin. She noticed that he was started to grow buff and he was no longer getting bullied by the other soliders. In fact, they had started looking up to him. There were a bunch who were jealous of him but he didn't care. He did his own thing._

_ Skywynne would often watch him from her balcony, picking at the dandelions that grew all over the palace. "I hope you marry a beautiful woman while you're young," she had once wished before blowing the petals off a dandelion. Gem-robin looked up and they caught each other's eyes. He smiled. She smiled back. That was when she realized that once they turned 18, they would be sent to the frontline. She couldn't let that happen. She was 16 when she made that realization._

_ "Hey, mom?" She asked Lyric during breakfast. "What is it now?" Lyric asked. "I want a personal guard," Skywynne answered. "But there's no need," Lyric said. "The Demigod-Demon War is getting more and more bloodier. What if it gets to the palace? I need a guard to protect me," Skywynne asked. "There are guards all over the palace. You'll be fine," Lyric answered. _

_ "I'm the future ruler of Mewni. There will be assassination attempts when my Wand Receiving Ceremony draws closer," Skywynne said. Lyric smiled. "Now you're thinking like a queen! Alright. I'll choose the best guard for you." "Actually, I have a guard in mind. His name is Gem-robin," Skywynne said. _

_ And so, Gem-robin was assigned to be Skywynne's personal guard. Gem-robin bowed. "M'lady." "You don't have to be formal with me. We're both 16," Skywynne said. She then noticed her necklace which was hanging around his neck. She didn't know why, but it made her happy. _

_ Gem-robin accompanied her everywhere she went. Whenever she wanted freedom from the palace, they explored the demigod occupied area of Mewni. They went to the cafes and enjoyed the drinks like a couple. At the Colosseum, they liked different gladiators and like friends they argued over who was better. They walked around town as princess and guard and learned more about the commoner demigods._

_ Everytime she went into town, she would hear about how much the commoners had to sacrifice for rhe war, just how bad the war was, and the fears that the monsters will come out from hiding and kill them all. There was even a famine going on and they desperately needed the resources that were beyond the demigod occupied area of Mewni. _

_ One day at age 17, Skywynne was reading under the shade of the trees in the palace garden. Gem-robin was with her, as usual. He was looking out into the distance. Skywynne decided to ask her questions. "Hey, Gem?" She asked. "Yeah, Sky?" He replied. "Is your family poor?" Skywynne asked. "Yeah. I'm the main breadwinner of the family for right now. My little brother is currently a soldier in training so he doesn't really earn much," Gem-robin answered. _

_ "The war must be hard on your family," Skywynne said. "Well, we manage," Gem-robin said. "What if I get the demigods more land? We could get more resources so you guys wouldn't starve. We could get more resources to defeat the demons. We could even get the other races to join us," Skywynne suggested. Gem-robin simply smiled. "That would be interesting to see."_

_ A week later, preparations for her Wand Receiving Ceremony had begun. Skywynne personally liked planning balls so she found herself busy throughout the whole period. She wanted her ceremony to be grand so after lots of convincing, her mother decided to go to Avalonia and ask to borrow some dragons. _

_ Finally, it was the night before her ceremony. To spend her last night as princess, she hung out with Gem-robin. They walked around the palace gardens and talked about anything that came to mind. As they talked, Skywynne noticed that Gem-robin's smiles seemed fake. _

_ "Something happened, didn't it?" Skywynne asked. "Your majesty, I'm fine," Gem-robin answered. "You're never formal with me. Something did happen. What's wrong?" Skywynne asked. "My brother was sent to the frontline," Gem-robin said. "What? But he's only 16," Skywynne said. "They desperately needed soldiers so a bunch of underaged and inexperienced soldiers were sent. My brother was one of them. And...he was one of the many who died," Gem-robin explained. _

_ Skywynne gasped. "I...I'm sorry...! If I knew this was going to happen I woulda gone to the last political meeting to stop my mother and the officials from making that decision! I've just been too busy with this whole ceremony stuff," Skywynne cried. "It's fine. People die in war all the time. Eventually, I'll have to go to the frontline," Gem-robin said._

_ Suddenly, the dragons that were trained for the ceremony ran loose. They spat fire all over the palace. "The Great Library of Mewni is burning!" Someone yelled. "No! The Book of Spells is in there! That has all knowledge!" Skywynne cried, running towards the library. _

_ It took a while, but eventually the flames were extinguished. Almost all of the books in the library were destroyed, including the Book of Spells. "I'll rewrite the Book of Spells," Skywynne said. Gem-robin touched her shoulder to reassure her. _

_ At sundown, the Wand Receiving Ceremony had begun. The mystical creature Skywynne received was Father Time. Everyone gasped and started talking amongst themselved. "Father Time is actually here!" "Skywynne must be powerful to be able to summon a supreme god!" "Woah I never thought I'd see Father Time in my life time!" "This is a blessing from the Earth Gods!"_

_ "Skywynne. I am Father Time. You have great power. However, with great power comes great responsibility. I sense that you want the best for your kingdom but you must never let your selfish desires cloud your judgement. I hope with this power I give you you will realize that patience is a virtue."_

_ Back then, the Dominus Cloister didn't exist so Skywynne was automatically crowned queen. The demigods waited for their new queen to make her first spell and her first order. "This Demigod-Demon War has been going on for far too long. We have lost our brothers to the demons and are sisters are starving. I want to end this war as soon as possible. I also want to unite Mewni. We can share resources with the other races. Races of Mewni, I hope you are listening to my decree. I wish to unite Mewni! And as for my first spell, I will give the crops longer lifespans!"_

_ The next day, the leaders of the other races of Mewni, excluding the demons and the monsters, arrived at the Butterfly Castle._

_ "Thank you for listening to my decree," Skywynne said. "We want to stay neutral. If it wasn't obvious, we do not like you demigods, always going around, causing trouble. The war against the demons is your problem, not ours," the King of the Waterfolk said. "A united Mewni is a strong Mewni. I believe us demigods have resources that you need, am I correct?" Skywynne asked. "She got a point," the King of the Pegasi, who was simply a floating pony head, said. _

_ "Us gladiators have been fighting in your Colosseum. Why don't you demigods fight in it as well?" The King of the Gladiators asked. "Fine," Skywynne said. "We all have one equal problem. The monsters," the King of the Jaggy said. "Yes. Those evil decendants of the Maßöffner have been causing trouble for all of us," the King of the Spiderbites said. "They honestly don't deserve to have any land here on Mewni," the King of the Piefolk said._

_ "If you help us demigods defeat the demons, together we can take land from the monsters," Skywynne said. The rulers started talking amongst themselves. Eventually, they agreed. They sent soldiers to the frontlines and very quickly the demons were defeated. The war had finally ended. Land was starting to be taken away from the monsters. Trading with the other races had begun and the demigods quickly came out of poverty and their prime years began._

_ Skywynne liked the fact that they were now rich. She also liked the fact that she was able to do all of this thanks to her power. Then she had a great idea. What if they expanded the Mewni Dimension?_

_ Under Skywynne's command, the mostly united Mewni invaded a bunch of other planets and succeeded. Mewni was originally known as an isolated place for barbarians but now they were simply known as barbarians that are conquering the universe. They were feared all over the universe._

_ In a year and 5 months, Mewni had taken over 100 planets. The next one was Azauria, the Kingdom of the Changelings. The invasion was a huge surprise and the Azaurians quickly tried to fight back as best they could. They were obviously pissed off. Mewni, now called__ the Kingdom of Barbarians, was suddenly attacking them, an organized kingdom and member of the Universal Union. _

_ Quickly, the other worlds that were in the Universal Union heard about the invasion and sent troops to defeat the Mewmans. Hekapoo herself even got involved. Eventually, Mewni's troops had to retreat and the invasion was seen as a failure. __Because Mewni invaded Azauria, Mewni had to be punished. Against her will, Hekapoo dragged Skywynne to the Crystal Court where all major universal court cases are held. Rulers of the kingdoms that were part of the Universal Union came to the case._

_ "Demigoddess of Time Queen Skywynne Regiis Tempa Butterfly of Mewni, do you understand what you have just done?" Reynaldo the Blad Plate, back before he was cursed to only speak in riddles, asked Skywynne. "All I did was expand my dimension's territory. Mewni will not be looked down upon by you Double U members!" Skywynne cried._

_ "Girl, chillout. You coulda just simply joined the Double U. Now the universe is pissed off," Hekapoo said as she fixed her makeup. "Yeah! You all like 'hehehehehe I gotta pretty new wand now I can do whatever the fuck I want!' Well guess what? You can't!" Rhombulus cried. "Bro. Now you gotta chillout," Hekapoo said._

_ "Your Honors, give the Mewman Queen to us! We want revenge!" The Queen of Azauria cried. "Yeah! We agree! Give her to the Azaurians!" "Skin her alive!" "Burn her!" "Just give us Mewni! We'll split up Mewni amongst ourselves!" One half of the court cried._

_ "She didn't just offend Azauria. She offended the universe. Give her to us. Us Wooletts know all sorts of torture techniques. Then we'll hand her to you," the King of Woolandia said. "Lock her up in the Crystal Dungeons!" "The Wooletts are scary! Let them carry out the punishment!" "The Magic High Commission must give the final punishment!" "Down with the Mewmans!" The other half od the court cried._

_ Skywynne simply bowed her head as the whole thing was going on. She wasn't ashamed. She was pissed off. They have underestimated her power. Since they don't know just how powerful she is, she'll just show them. "Oh look. Omnitraxus Prime has spoken," Hekapoo said, looking at the crystsl ball. Everyone grew silent. Reynaldo came close to the crystal ball to hear the sentence he has thought of for Skywynne. _

_ Before Reynaldo could announce it, however, Skywynne managed to free herself using the Wand of Mewni. "Look! She's free!" Some of the leaders cried. "Handcuff her with magical restraints this time!" Rhombulus cried. Skywynne rose her wand up. "Never look down on me again!" She yelled._

_ Suddenly, she slammed the wand down to the crystsl floor and the wand shattered into 1,001 pieces._

_ A big wave was released, causing everyone to be pushed back. The shards shot up and left the court. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Hekapoo and Rhombulus yelled simultaneously at Skywynne. _Yeah, what exactly have I done? _Skywynne wondered herself._

_ "The Wand of Mewni holds the Maßöffner! Now they are relased, thanks to you! Rulers of the Universal Union! Quickly return to your kingdoms and prepare for battle!" Reynaldo announced. With Dimensional Scissors, the rulers left. Skywynne was about to leave herself when the crystal police started charging at her. "Arrest her! Lock her up in the crystsl dungeons!" Reynaldo yelled._

_ Skywynne started running. They chased her all over the place. Eventually, Skywynne pulled out her Dimensional Scissors and left. She arrived on Mewni out of breath. "Sky!" Gem-robin cried. "I'm fine. Close Mewni! Make sure nobody can enter or exit Mewni! Prepare for war! We have declared war on the Double U!" Skywynne announced._

_ Gem-robin paled. "War!? On the Universal Union!?" "Yes. They humiliated me. So, I released the Maßöffner. While they're busy dealing with them, we'll take over the worlds," Skywynne said. "This is not like you, Sky! How could you do something like this!?" Gem-robin asked. "I thought you knew more than anyone that I don't let anyone bully the weak," Skywynne answered._

_ Quickly, planets that weren't part of the Universal Union were wiped out by the Maßöffner. Even Earth. The planets that were in the Universal Union tried all sorts of ways to destroy the Maßöffner. The problem was, the Maßöffner have no distinct form. To add to their lists of problems, the Mewmans, who weren't affected by the Maßöffner, were coming in and attacking them._

_ "Queen Skywynne! Azauria has fallen!"_

_ "Queen Skywynne! Yokaia has fallen!"_

_ "Queen Skywynne! Crystalia has fallen!"_

_ "Queen Skywynne! Edlyn has fallen!"_

_ "Queen Skywynne! Woolandia has fallen!"_

_ Skywynne would often get news of the kingdoms of the Universal Union falling. The Mewmans would rejoice and parties were thrown. "All Hail Queen Skywynne!" They would chant. Skywynne knew that she was definitely going to become the greatest queen to ever rule Mewni. _

_ "Gem-robin? Where are you? Let's go drinking! We finally destroyed those annoying wargods!" Skywynne cried. As soon as she turned the corner, she saw Gem-robin...making out with a maid._

_ Skywynne felt as if her heart was being ripped out of her body. She felt intense anger boil inside her. "Both of you. Hard labor in the Swamp Lands. For all eternity!" Skywynne cried. Gem-robin and the maid stopped what they were doing and quickly bowed to the ground. "Please forgive us, Your Majesty!" The begged over and over again. The guards came in and dragged them away. _

_ The Swamp Lands was the one place you don't want to be sent to. Monsters lurked there and they attack unsuspecting Mewmans at random. Only the worst criminals get sent there. Skywynne knew that, but she didn't care anymore. Gem-robin betrayed her and broke her heart, now he'll pay for the consequences. _

_ Skywynne went into her private lounge and started to heavily drink. Usually, maids would stand against the wall, ready to serve their queen. This time, they weren't. Skywynne kicked them all out. She wanted to be alone. _

_ 2 guards barged into the queen's private lounge. "Your Majesty!" They cried. "Can't you see I want to be alone!?" Skywynne yelled, throwing a glass chalice at the guards. She missed and the chalice hit the wall, breaking into thousands of little pieces. "Mewni! It's vanishing!" The guards cried. "Leave now before I assign you two to hard labor in the Swamp Lands," Skywynne ordered. The guards looked at each other before leaving._

_ Next, Lyric barged in. "What now!?" Skywynne cried. "So you're disrespecting your mother now!?" Lyric cried before slapping her daughter. "Go outside! Mewni is vanishing!" Lyric yelled. "Why did you slap me!?" Skywynne cried. Annoyed, Lyric grabbed her daughter by the hair and dragged her to the balcony. "See for yourself!" Lyric cried._

_ Skywynne's eyes grew wide. Mewni really was vanishing. The Monsters were attacking the Mewmans and as they attacked, the Mewmans would actually turn into dust and fly away in the wind. The trees were dusted. The pillars of the buildings were dusted. The land in fact was dusted. Mewmans who weren't fighting the Monsters were running and struggling to reach the palace. As they ran, they were dusted._

_ "It's the Maßöffner! This is their power!" The King of the Pegesai, Floating Horse Head, said as he flew to Skywynne. "Where are they!? How do I fight them!? How dare they turn on me!" Skywynne asked. "Sky," she heard her mother say with a weak voice. When she turned to face her mother, she saw that Lyric was turning into dust. "Mom...you...you too...!?" Skywynne asked. "This is a lot more painful than it looks," Lyric said before she completely turned to dust. The dust particles flew in the wind._

_ "No. No! My mama isn't dead!" Skywynne cried. "The Maßöffner destroy everything in their path. Mewni just happened to be on the path. What did you expect? They have no minds. They don't even have a form," Horse Head explained. "Then how did my ancestor Mewni defeat them!? There has to be a way!" Skywynne cried._

_ She suddenly thought of Gem-robin. "Horse Head, turn into a pegasus! Now!" She ordered. Horse Head did as he was told. As she flew around Mewni, she watched as everything vanished before her eyes and the agonizing screams of her subjects. She then saw the wooden prison chariot that Gem-robin and the maid were on. "Go to that chariot!" Skywynne ordered. Horse Head complied._

_ As soon as she got off the pegasus, Horse Head was dusted. Skywynne ran to Gem-robin, who was helping the maid down from the chariot. As soon as they were off, the maid started coughing up blood. "No! This is not the end!" Gem-robin yelled, holding on tight to the maid. "I'm sorry. I hope to meet you in the afterlife," the maid said. She started to turn into dust. "No! Stay with me!" Gem-robin yelled. The dust particles of the maid flew into the wind._

_ Gem-robin stood there lifelessly. Skywynne, who had just witnessed the whole scene, hesitantly approached him. "You happy now?" Gem-robin asked. Skywynne didn't say anything. "This is what you wanted. Congratulations. You proved a point and got your revenge. Was it worth it?" Gem-robin asked._

_ He then took out a dagger. "What are you going to do with that dagger?" Skywynne asked. Without hesitation, Gem-robin stabbed himself in the heart. Skywynne screamed and grabbed onto him. He pushed her away with the little energy he had left. "I can't believe there was a time when I dreamt about marrying you," Gem-robin practically whispered. Suddenly, he started turning into dust. "I hate you," were his last words before he was completely dusted._

_ Skywynne watched as Gem-robin's dust particles fly into the wind. "I did this. I released the Maßöffner. I caused all this suffering. I did all this just to prove a point. I let the power get to my head. I'm the cause of the destruction of the universe. How can I call myself queen...!?"_

_ All around her fellow Mewmans were painfully dying and turning to dust. Everywhere was literally vanishing before her eyes. All she could do is kneel down and cry. Her cries mixed into the screams of agony. That was when she thought of a way to make everything go back to normal. She pulled out her Dimensional Scissors and walked through the portal created by them._

_ She arrived in the Plains of Time. Just as the rumors say, the Plains of Time was a sandy, windy, wasteland. "Father Time! It's me, Skywynne! I know you don't want to see me and I understand that you're disappointed in me but I've realized the error in my ways! Please, appear! I'm sorry for breaking the Wand of Mewni! There's gotta be a way to reverse the effects!" Skywynne yelled. _

_ A strong sandstorm was happening at the moment so Skywynne had difficulty walking. Still, she kept on going. She was determined to keep on going. She had to make things right. The only way she can is if she can somehow convince Father Time to turn back time. She started growing weaker and weaker until she couldn't go on._

_ As soon as she fell, everything stopped moving. "You called?" She heard someone ask. She looked up and saw Father Time looking down at her. "Father Time! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I promise I'll be better! I won't ever let the power get to my head again! You warned me! I didn't listen! Please! Help me!" Skywynne sobbed._

_ "How do you want me to help?" Father Time asked. "Turn back time to stop this nightmare from happening!" Skywynne cried. "That's it?" Father Time asked. Skywynne nodded. "Ok. I won't help you," Father Time said. Skywynne's eyes grew wide. "You won't help!? The universe is getting destroyed by the Maßöffner as we speak!" _

_ "And who's fault is that?" Father Time asked. Skywynne looked down in shame. "You must own up to your actions. Don't put your burdens on someone else who had nothing to do with why you're in the situation you're on. The universe is getting destroyed? So be it. It's your punishment," Father Time explained before turning around and walking away. _

_ As soon as he started walking, time started moving again. The sandstorm grew stronger. "No! Please, come back! I've learn enough! Fix this!" Skywynne yelled, standing up. She then thought of what he just told her. "I have to fix this! Please! Tell me how to fix this!" Skywynne yelled, running after Father Time with barely any energy left through the strong winds._

_ She picked up her speed when she started loosing sight of Father Time. A bright aura formed around her and she wasn't in the Plains of Time anymore. Instead, she was in space surrounded by billions of stars and was running on air. Every step she took the force rippled like water. She didn't bother to acknowledge where she was or hpw she ended up where she was. She had to catch up to Father Time._

_ When she blinked, she found herself at the Temple of Minerva. When she looked around, she saw the demigods all dressed up and looking at her. Then there was Father Time._

_"Skywynne. I am Father Time. You have great power. However, with great power comes great responsibility. I sense that you want the best for your kingdom but you must never let your selfish desires cloud your judgement. I hope with this power I give you you will realize that patience is a virtue."_

_ Skywynne collapsed to the ground and started balling her eyes out. "Oh no! She's crying!" "She was obviously moved to tears!" "Will she be ok?" "Thank you for this second chance," Skywynne whispered to Father Time through her tears. "I didn't do it. It was all you. All I did was guide you and show you the way," Father Time whispered to her._

_ Skywynne, who was thankful for her second chance, made sure she didn't go down the path that she had been on earlier. To prevent something like that from happening, she created the Dominus Cloister which was meant to train the future rulers of Mewni. Whith her magic, she convinced everyone that it was built in one day when in reality it took 5 years. With Glossaryck, she started to rewrite the Book of Spells which later Hekapoo and the rest of her siblings of the Magic High Commission would use to trap their father Glossaryck for centuries._

_ The fact that Skywynne released the Maßöffner was forgotten in time. No one but Hekapoo and Father Time remembered. Not even Hekapoo and she sees everything that happens in the universe._

_ Fast forward centuries later, Star threw the Wand of Mewni up onto the ceiling, shattering it into 1,001 shards. A strong wave was released and was felt all over the universe. At the time, nobody knew what it meant and paid no mind to it. When Hekapoo felt it, however, she had a flashback of a time she didn't remember. "What the fuck?" Hekapoo wondered. Something bad was going on. Hekapoo decided__ to go to the Plains of Time. _

_ "Yo! Father Time! Something ain't right! I just got a flashback of a time I didn't remember! I never forget things!" Hekapoo announced as soon as she arrived. Time stopped and Father Time appeared in front of her. "You just had a flashback of a timeline that was lost in time," Father Time answered. Hekapoo blinked. "Lost in time?" "Let's see if this will jog your memory," Father Time said, snapping his fingers._

_"Father Time! It's me, Skywynne! I know you don't want to see me and I understand that you're disappointed in me but I've realized the error in my ways! Please, appear! I'm sorry for breaking the Wand of Mewni! There's gotta be a way to reverse the effects!" They heard Skywynne yell._

_ Everything came back to Hekapoo. "Oh...shit..." "There's some good news and bad news. What do you want first?" Father Time asked. "The less important stuff first," Hekapoo answered. "Ok, the good news then. So, you know that wave that was released? The Wand of Mewni was broken again. This time by the Demigod of the Skies Prince Starious Sire Regulus Butterfly of Mewni of Mewni," Father Time started._

_ "Wait, Star the Destroyer broke the wand!? That fucking barbarian! How's that good news!?" Hekapoo cried. "I'm about to say the good news. In the lost timeline, it took Skywynne a year and 5 months before she broke the Wand of Mewni and release the Maßöffner. Automatically, the Maßöffner started attacking. This time, the Maßöffner won't attack so they'll enter hosts and stay in those hosts for a year and 5 months. We can use that time and look for the Maßöffner before time's up," Father Time explained._

_ "Wait. I think I can figured out what the bad news is," Hekapoo said. Father Time nodded at her to say what she was thinking. "Once the time is up, the Maßöffner will attack," Hekapoo said. Father Time nodded. "They will have more power by that time. The destruction of the universe will be absolute," Father Time said. _

_ Hekapoo's eyes grew wide. "H-H-How did you figure all of this out anyway?" "I've kept it a secret for all these centuries because I thought it wasn't necessary. As Skywynne reversed time, a doomsday clock started to form. I noticed it after the formation of Skywynne's second timeline. Of course, I didn't know what it was for but I kept it around anyway, just in case I figure out what it was for. As soon as Star broke the Wand of Mewni, it started ticking. There's a date for when all time will end," Father Time explained. "When is it?" Hekapoo asked. Father Time answered without hesitation._

_ "May 20th, 2020."_

* * *

Now...it's time for...

Dimensional Interviews!

Onwa: Looks like I'm back here again

Journalist: We'll be starting now

Onwa: Aight

Journalist: What did you think of last season?

Onwa: I didn't really do much

Journalist: What do you think of this season so far?

Onwa: I'm still a "just there" character and my sister isn't one with me so I think this season is unfair!

Journalist: Do you still like being the supporting character?

Onwa: I'm still a just there character

Journalist: Alright. Now we'll be asking random questions that may or may not have to do with the story

Onwa: K

Journalist: What's your fashion style?

Onwa: Sporty and cute

Journalist: Who do you think has the best sense of style?

Onwa: Brittney

Journalist: Do you believe in ghosts?

Onwa: Ima ghost

Journalist: What would you do if you met Tad from Star vs the Forces of Evil?

Onwa: Prolly talk about random stuff

Journalist: What would you do during the purge?

Onwa: Whatever Pando tells me to do

Journalist: Would you raid Area 51?

Onwa: If Pando tells me to

Journalist: What's your type?

Onwa: I don't got no type

Journalist: Do you consider yourself as a bad guy?

Onwa: No

Journalist: In the story so far, which event would you like to go back in time to fix?

Onwa: I was the one who forced Wingu and Anya to talk to each other. Now look at what's going on. I want to go back in time and stop myself from forcing them to talk to each other

Journalist: What do you think is gonna happen to you based on the events that's happend in the story so far?

Onwa: I think Anya and I are gone from this story. Definitely Anya

Journalist: What is your biggest wish?

Onwa: To make Anya, Brittney, and Pando happy

Journalist: What's your favorite movie genre?

Onwa: Reality TV

Journalist: What's the dumbest thing you ever done

Onwa: To be fair, I don't notice when I do dumb things

Journalist: What's your favorite subject?

Onwa: Math

Journalist: Do you think you act like your zodiac sign?

Onwa: Yeah

Journalist: What would you be famous for?

Onwa: For my beauty

Journalist: What do you think is going to happen next chapter?

Onwa: Something bad

Journalist: List the cast from most favorite to least favorite

Onwa: Pando, Anya, Brittney, Jan, Macaria, Venus, Star, Jackson

Journalist: Ok, last one, what's your New Year's Resolution?

Onwa: To have no regrets

Journalist: I see. Thank you, Onwa Ikenga, for letting us interview you! That's the end of Dimensional Interviews and don't forget to continue Dimension Hoppers!

* * *

_Next Time On Dimension Hoppers..._

_ "Anga. How the fuck did I end up here? Yay, you can drug people. That's all you do though! Why am I here, all tied up!? Lemme kill you!" Pando yelled. "You got us un a tight spot. You committed a taboo," Anga said. "What taboo? Don't I also commit taboos? I'm still alive, ain't I?" Pando asked. _

_ "You dragged Sensei Brantley straight down to Hell. First of all, we can't harm humans. You've done that a bunch of times. So did I. We were able to slip away," Anga said. "Ok, and? The guy was at least alive," Pando said. "How were you able to drag him down?" Anga asked. Pando thought about it. "Those powers weren't your powers. It's also not our father's powers. You used the Great Devil's powers. You understand how big of a deal that is, right?" Anga asked._

_ Pando realized what he had just done. Anga pulled out a scroll and mockingly hit Pando on the head with it. "Normally, I woulda sent you to father but this time I can't. I'll be exposing myself. This time, I'll deal with you myself. I'm giving you to the Edlynese. They will kill you. Fast, slow, painfully, it doesn't matter. All I know is that they gave me the map of where the Star Compass is actually hiding."_

_Act 9: total waste of time_

* * *

**BET NONE OF Y'ALL WAS EXPECTING THAT PLOT TWISTTTTTTT!**

**Wassup! It's ya gurl sugarsugarrush! What time is it? Reference time!**

**1.) Symbol of Ophiuchus- Ophiuchus is the 13th Zodiac and it's the Zodiac of the snake. Toffee is a lizard man and snakes and lizards are reptiles**

**2.) Demigoddess of Time Skywynne Regiis Tempa Butterfly the Queen of Hours- Demigoddess of Time: Skywynne has time powers. Skywynne: Got it from the show. Regiis: Latin for Royal. Tempa: From the Latin word Tempus which means Time. I made it more feminine. Queen of Hours: Got it from the show**

**3.) Demigoddess of Music Queen Lyric Nobilis Lux Butterfly- Demigoddess of Music: Lyric has musical powers. Lyric: Got it from the shkw. Nobilis: Latin for Noble. Lux: Latin for Light**

**4.) Gem-robin- Got it from the show **

**5.) Dragons buring down the library- In one of the books that has the past rulers of Mewni, in Skywynne's story, the dragons burnt down the library and Skywynne had to rewrite the Book of Spells. I kept that in this story**

**6.) The Maßöffner attack- So I never gave the Maßöffner a true form and I bet y'all was wondering how do they destroy shit? This is how. I got the idea from Infinity War**

**7.) Dominus Cloister- Based off of the school Skywynne built in the original series**

**And that's all!**

**I actually wrote this chapter on the 16th and 17th**** last week but I felt that it was too soon to update since I had just posted a chapter on thr 17th so I waited a while. The next chapter might come our next week because it's halfway done right now.**

**Finished watching Goblin and Crash Landing On You, cried a bunch of times, and wrote this. If y'all haven't seen them, I highly recommend them. Those shows have been huge inspirations for this story! And speaking of this story, 2 more chapters left before the end of this season.**

**Season 1: Introducing the characters and setting up the stage**

**Season 2: Shit goes down**

**Season 3: ?**

**Time to close this chapter! Will Star recover from the gunshot? What will happen now that a gang war has started? Will Pando and the others find Ludo and Leo? What will Star do now since doomsday is only 2 months away? All will be revealed soon! Don't forget to review or leave me a PM! Later, yo!**


	22. Season 2 Act 9

_Last Time On Dimension Hoppers..._

"Once the time is up, the Maßöffner will attack," Hekapoo said. Father Time nodded. "They will have more power by that time. The destruction of the universe will be absolute," Father Time said.

Hekapoo's eyes grew wide. "H-H-How did you figure all of this out anyway?" "I've kept it a secret for all these centuries because I thought it wasn't necessary. As Skywynne reversed time, a doomsday clock started to form. I noticed it after the formation of Skywynne's secind timeline. Of course, I didn't know what it was for but I kept it around anyway, just in case I figure out what it was for. As soon as Star broke the Wand of Mewni, it started ticking. There's a date for when all time will end," Father Time explained. "When is it?" Hekapoo asked. Father Time answered without hesitation.

"May 20th, 2020."

* * *

Star found himself at the Temple of the Sky, his favorite place on Mewni.

"So, you're telling me, you actually fucked up big time but you reversed time but everything has a catch and when I fucked up big time what you did started affecting what I did and shit gets out of control," Star concluded. Skywynne blinked. "Yeah. Something like that. Have a seat," she said, pulling up a chair for Star.

"What if I destroyed the clock?" Star asked. "The end will still come anyway," Skywynne answered. "Ok. Then what if I capture all of the Maßöffner?" Star asked. "The end will still come anyway," Skywynne repeated.

"Hekapoo told me that Pando and I will destroy the universe. I now know how I destroy it but what about Pando?" Star asked. Skywynne didn't say anything. Star sighed in annoyance. "You can time travel, right? Go to the future and see how the universe gets destroyed so I can stop it," Star said.

"When I reversed the affects of what I'd done, the Doomsday Clock formed. When you repeated my actions it started ticking. Father Time and I tried to reverse the clock and you destroying the wand but it wouldn't work. The outcome kept on getting worse and worse. I can't tell you how the universe gets destroyed. I did in a previous timeline and things also got worse," Skywynne explained.

"...I see. Do you know if this time Pando and I stop the universe from destruction?" Star asked. "By the way things are going right now, no. I'm pretty sure Hekapoo told you what she saw, correct?" Skywynne answered. "She said one of us will end up dead. Pando was in a coma but he never died. As for me...I got shot by Sensei Brantley. Am I alive...?" Star asked.

"Do you want to return back to reality?" Skywynne asked. "What do you mean?" Star asked. "You can stay here and enjoy exploring the universe with the Zodiacs," Skywynne said. When Star turned around, he saw the Zodiacs.

Capricorn and Taurus were fighting while Pisces tried to stop them, as usual.

Aquarius and Gemini were trying to convince Scorpio to go clubbing with them, as usual.

Aries and Sagittarius were dealing with Virgo's nagging, as usual.

Cancer and Libra were talking about boys while Leo gave them boy advice, as usual.

Star smiled. He enjoyed hanging out with the Zodiacs and exploring the universe. There were thousands, probably millions of worlds he hasn't explored yet. Plus, that was when life was simple. But at the same time, he understood that he couldn't just run away from his problems. He has to own up to his actions and bare the consequences.

"I'll go back to reality," Star said. "Even when the destruction of the universe in inevetible? If you stayed here, you can explore the universe for all eternity," Skywynne said. "It's March 1st back on Earth, right? I have a little over 2 months until May 20th, graduation day. I'll find the Maßöffner and I'll rebuild the Wand of Mewni. I'll also set everyone's lives I've messed up back to normal. When I'm done, I'll go back to Mewni and stay with my family until the day comes," Star said. Skywynne smiled.

"Your wake up call is now."

* * *

_**Act 9: total waste of time.**_

* * *

When Star opened his eyes, there was Macaria sitting next to his bed. She was fast asleep. _Good. She's ok, _he thought. He saw the stitches and bandages and started to feel bad. _I promised I'll make everyone's lives back to normal. I'll start with you, Marco. _He lightly touched Macaria's right hand which was holding onto Star's arm.

Suddenly, Macaria woke up. Star quickly let go. "You're awake," she said. "Were you crying?" Star asked. "No," Macaria answered. "I've never seen you cry," Star said with a smirk. "I don't cry," Macaria said, crossing her arms.

Awkward silence.

"Hey, you feeling better?" Macaria asked, breaking the silence. "I don't even a feel a thing. How about you?" Star asked. "They're just cuts. They're not as bad as getting shot," Macaria answered.

"So, anything going on this month?" Star asked. Macaria nodded. "Prom is on the 21st. Then the last week of March to the first week of April is Spring Break." "You going to prom?" Star asked. Macaria thought about it. "Doesn't seem like it. The person I wanna go with hasn't asked me out yet and knowing him, he could honestly care less about prom anyway."

"Lemme guess. It's Leo, right?" Star asked. Macaria nervously looked around. "What? Bad joke? Was I wrong?" Star asked. "Leo...is Ludo's spy," Macaria hesitantly answered. "What do you mean?" Star asked. Macaria explained the whole situation.

_Fuck. Everyone's really__ invovled in all this. How am I supposed to get everyone out now? _Star wondered.

Since they weren't allowed to leave the hospital for a while, Brittney and the others decided to get things done for them. Brittney had completely taken over Macaria's student council work. She sometimes came into Macaria's hospital room and did the work with her. She wouldn't let Macaria help her, though. She only came in so Macaria would know what was going on.

Other than doing student council work, Brittney came in with face masks and other stuff to keep Macaria busy. Brittney would ramble on about all kinds of stuff to keep Macaria's mind off of the situation.

Venus came in with food and anytning else Macaria needed. She also came up with some sort of potion that spead up their recovery to a week. She sometimes just sat in the room to keep Macaria company. At first, Macaria felt that was suspicious. "Why are you suddenly being nice to me?" Macaria asked. "Is it wrong for us girls to look out for each other?" Venus answered. Macaria thought about Venus' answer.

"I have to thank you for all the times you've helped me. I used to think that you were planning something and were only tryna make me owe you something," Macaria said. "I don't know why everyone sees me as the Devil? I'm not evil and manipulative _all _the time," Venus said. Throughout the rest of the hospital stay, Macaria enjoyed Venus' quiet company.

As for Star's side, Jan came in, smuggling all sorts of junk food. Jan talked to Star about many things as they munched on their chips. Since they can't work at Ordinary Store, Jan has been looking for jobs all over the place.

Jan even brought his PX4 for Star to play with. If they weren't destroying each ither in the game, Jan brought in movies and they watched them together. Jan updated him on everything that was going on at school. He even updated him on how the search for Leo was going. He told him about the situation with the Ikenga as well. Star diligently listened.

Pando mainly came in to laugh at Star's state. Of course, Star found it annoying. One night, Pando came in. "Did you just get back from basketball?" Star asked. Pando nodded. "Last game of the season. I'm the star player!" "Are you gonna make fun of me?" Star asked. "Of course I am!" Pando answered, laughing. "Hey...I heard about the Ikenga," Star said. Pando stopped laughing. "Don't be too hard on them," Star said. "Like you can be talking. One of your elite guards was a spy this whole time. What are you gonna do about it?" Pando asked.

"Yeah, I'm pissed off, but I'm not like you, forcing Onwa to give Anya 1,001 lashes just for not telling you about Anga. She likes Wingu. Let her be with him," Star said. "When did you get all soft?" Pando asked. "You've punished Anya enough. You still need your Ikenga, right? I'll deal with Leo once I'm outta here. Also, I think it's for the best that we fix the Earthlings' lives," Star answered. "Yeah, we fucked up everything, didn't we? Lets give them a normal high school experience for the remaininder of our time here. Once Panda destroys Immortal and we have all of the Maßöffner shards, we outta here, hands down," Pando said.

Eventually, Star and Macaria got discharged. As soon as they arrived at the house, there was a whole feast waiting for them on the dinning table. "Let's have a family meeting," Angie said. Star and Macaria nodded and sat down. Angie was the last to sit down.

"I don't know what's going on and if you two choose not to tell me, so be it. I'll respect your decisions. I understand that you two value your independence. But I'm still your mother. Even you, Star. You're living here so as long as you stay here, you're my child. It breaks my heart to learn that one of you was stabbed 53 times, the other one got shot in the chest, and the third one went missing. I don't want this incident to happen again, you hear?" Angie explained.

"It won't happen again. We promise. Everything will go back to normal. You don't have to worry about us. And Leo went back to Italy. It was so urgent because it was a family emergency. He told me to tell you he says he's sorry for leaving so soon," Star explained. "Ok, that's good," Angie said.

"Also...I might be leaving soon," Star said. Macaria quickly turned to look at Star. Star didn't lok at her. "But it's not the end of the school year yet," Angie said. "It has to do with my family," Star said. "Really? Will you be coming back?" Angie asked. Star didn't say anything for a while. Angie was curiously waiting for an answer. Eventually, Star gave Angie and Macaria an answer.

"No."

Macaria got up. "I'm tired. I'm gonna get ready for bed. Night," she said, taking her plates to the kitchen. Star and Angie watched as Macaria left. "She's attatched to you," Angie said. "I've noticed," Star said. "Thank you for being there for my baby girl," Angie said. Star simply nodded.

At school, people heard a different story about the attack. In their story, Macaria was walking home by herself when Gatos, who is with Immortal, abducted her. Perros heard about this and so they attacked. The leader of Gatos, Sensei Brantley, stabbed Macaria 53 times when she was defending herself and he burnt himself alive when he heard police sirens. Venus, who came up with and spread the story using quesrionable methods, made sure to leave out parts that would expose them.

Everyone kept on asking Macaria if she was ok. She would tell them that she was fine with a fake smile and everyone believed her. She continued with school but didn't continue her student council work. Brittney had taken it over.

Soon, prom became less than a week away. "Ima ask Macaria out to prom!" Jan told Star after school. "If she rejected you when you asked her to be your valentine, what makes you think she'll say yes to going out to prom with you?" Star asked. "You'd never know unless you try," Jan answered with a big grin.

Jan then frowned. "She's been so out of it though. I mean, I wouldn't blame her. I've tried many ways to cheer her up but she would only glare at her. Then her mood gets worse," Jan said. "Chillax. I'll find a way to cheer her up," Star said. "Good cuz I was about to ask Glossaryck to help me out," Jan said.

Star sat in the living room and waited for Macaria to come back from school. As he waited, he had taken Macaria's laptop which had access to the Universal Web. "I forgot all about this," he told Jinx as he scrolled through the news articles. Jinx meowed something. "I think you're asking me why I'm looking at the news, right? I gotta know what's going on in the universe. I'm also looking for a place that Marco would like," Star said.

Jinx hopped off the couch and jumped on a book that was on the floor. "A book?" Star asked. He watched as Jinx opened the book, flipped to a random page, left it open on the ground, and pretended to read it. "Isn't that a book of earthly fairy tales? Wait, isn't the Legendary Festival this week?" Star wondered. He turned back to the laptop and typed in Avalonia. The news results that were showing were on the Legendary Festival. "Marco would definitely like this!" Star cried.

Macaria enrered the house. "Back from student council," she announced with a sigh. Star pulled out his Dimensional Scissors and opened a portal. "Come on!" He cried, grabbing Macaria by the arm. "Wha!?" Macaria cried, completely caught off guard. Star dragged her into the portal with him and Jinx quickly followed behind.

Macaria and Star arrived at a medieval looking village. Everywhere was lively. The street vendors were selling all sorts of accessories and foods, the citizens were all dressed up, the buildings and trees were all decorated, and everywhere was crowded.

"Where are we?" Macaria asked. "Avalonia, where the Seers live," Star answered. "Woah..." Macaria responded, looking around. "Let's blend in. They don't really like outsiders, even though the Legendary Festival is where they get a lot of tourists. That's why tourists who are smart dress up like the Avalonians so they can blend in and not cause any trouble," Star told her. Macaria nodded and followed Star into a boutique.

After getting dress, the two of them walked around the marketplace. As they did, Star bought Macaria all sorts of accessories that she admired. "I meant to ask this earlier, but what's the Legendary Festival?" Macaria asked. "Just like a lot of dimensions, Avalonia has all sorts of tribes and kingdoms. You see, the Legendary Festival is when they choose the main king out of all of the kings in Avalonia who will represent Avalonia in the Double U. They hold this every year," Star explained.

"How do they choose the king?" Macaria asked. "With all sorts of competitions. Today's main event is jousting," Star answered. A girl bumped into Star. "Oh! Hey, hottie!" She cried. Macaria got in between Star and the girl. "What's the rush? She asked in an intimidating tone. The girl awkwardly cleared her throat. "The main event is going to start soon and I wanna get good seats." The girl than ran off. "We should hurry too. If the stadium is like the Colosseum, then the seats are gonna fill up hella quick," Star said.

They followed the girl to a huge stadium. Most of the good seats were all filled up. "Uggg, you fureal?" Star grumbled. Macaria noticed one couple heading towards 2 good seats. She dragged Star and ran all the way to those seats just as the couple were about to sit down. "Oops. My bad," Macaria said in a mocking tone. The being glared at Macaria while the other being rubbed his arm to reassure her.

"Now the dual everyone has been waiting for! The Seer of Memories Prince Etoile L'eau Lancelot Roi vs the Seer of Illusions Prince Rionnag Leirsnn Arthur Righ!" The MC cried. Everyone cheered. They watched as Etoile and Rionnag came out with their horses and lances. "Ok, so I met these guys a few times. Etoile is the self centered and good looking guy. Rionnag is the proper and serious all the time guy. If you think me and Pando's fighting is horrible, these two are worse," Star whispered to Macaria.

The dual begain and the 2 princes started charging at each other. Unfortunately for them, they weren't able to knock each other pff of their horses. The next match was archery. "Hm! I'm gonna win, Baby Face!" Etoile cried. "Unlike you, I actually practice. You're only here by pure luck," Rionnag said. This annoyed Etoile. "I hope you get struck by lightning!" Rionnag simply flicked him off while keeping his straight face.

Once again, they got a tied. Etoile was not having it while Rionnag kept his composer. Still, Rionnag was also annoyed. He just his it better than Etoile. After a bunch of trials and a bunch of ties, the event everyone had been waiting for finally came. The sword fight.

There was no way for them to get a tie. One of them will have to win, simple. As soon as the fight had begun, everyone watched while sitting on the edge of their seats. Rionnag was calm, the complete opposite of Etoile. However, at the end of the time limit, they were both on the ground. There was no clear winner. The stadium had erupted and debates over who should win has begun.

"I feel like Etoile shoulda won," Star said. "What? No. Definitely Rionnag," Macaria said. Both of them glared at each other before bursting into laughter. After a while, the MC announced that tomorrow they'll find out who's the true winner. Everyone cheered before getting up to enjoy the rest of the festival.

"Remember that list of places you made?" Macaria asked Star as they walked around through the alleyways for fun. "Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that!" Star cried. "You put down Medieval Times. This whole Legendary Festival is like Medieval Times," Macaria answered. "Wow, fureal?" Star asked. Macaria nodded. When they turned the corner, their eyes grew wide.

There were Etoile and Rionnag making out.

Star and Macaeia slowly backed up. When Etoile and Rionnag turned their heads, they saw the two and they quickly broke the kiss. "Isn't that Star Butterfly?" Rionnag asked. Etoile summoned his sword and pointed it at Star. "I'll kill you!" "Great. More beings to add to my list of beings who hate me," Star remarked before being dragges away by Macaria.

They ran around the marketplace as they were chased by Etoile and Rionnag. They often hid in the crowd but they were quickly found. Pure rage was visible in Etoile while Rionnag actually looked a little amused. Macaria, meanwhile, was enjoying this.

Eventually, Star and Macaria found a hidding spot behind a stone sea wall. "Ok. They definitely won't find us here," Star said. "You said that about the other places," Macaria said. They looked around and noticed they were in a dandelion field leading to the lake. "This place is beautiful," Macaria said. Star plucked a few dandelions and handed them to Macaria. "Oh, thanks," Macaria said.

"Since you accepted them, you have to go to prom with me," Star said. They both looked at each other without saying anything. Then, Star quickly looked away and covered his face in embarrassment. Macaria laughed. "Sure. I wanted to go to prom with you anyway," she then said. Star lifted his head and once again they were looking at each other. They didn't realize it, but they were moving closer and closer to each other. Macaria closed her eyes as soon as they were in kissing distance. Star lightly touched one side of her face.

"Hurry the fuck up, would ya?" They heard Etoile said. They quickly seperated and looked up. Etoile was laying on the sea wall while Rionnag jumped down from the wall. "I never would have thought Star Butterfly would be the shy one when it comes to love," Rionnag said. "Woah! Star is the submissive one!" Etoile cried. Star, who was completely red from embarrassment, stood up and flicked them off. "Sh-Shut up!"

Etoile started laughing hysterically at the embarrassed Starboy. "You promise not to tell anyone what you just wittnessed?" Rionnag asked. "I promise," Macaria answered. "Good," Rionnag said. "How come it's a secret?" Macaria asked. "There are a bunch of reasons. One, Avalonia isn't ready for same sex couples. Two, our kingdoms want us to take over the throne. Three, we're already engaged to different women," Rionnag answered. "I see," Macaria said.

During the days leading up to prom, Star and Macaria started getting ready. Brittney was overjoyed when she found out Macaria was going so she took her on a shopping spree all week long. As for Star, Jan was obviously proud for his homie and educated Star on the "Art of Prom".

* * *

Pando personally thought prom was dumb and was planning on not going. Still, he helped out Brittney the best he could. A few nights before prom, as he was walking back to his penthouse after doing some stuff for Brittney, he was wondering whether or not he should let the Ikenga go or not when he was suddenly knocked out.

When Pando opened his eyes, he found himself tied up to a pillar in a throne room with a pounding headache. _Anga...! _He thought in annoyance.

When he looked across from where he was, he saw Anga talking to the Demibeast of Lightning King Stjerne Lyn Thor Konge of Edlyn. He was about to start yelling death threats at the both of them whe. His head started hurting harder than it was when he firsr woke up. _Did he poison me? No, we have poison tolerance. He musta drugged me then. Pussy, _Pando thought. Anga noticed that his brother was awake so he walked over to him.

"Anga. How the fuck did I end up here? Yay, you can drug people. That's all you do though! Why am I here, all tied up!? Lemme kill you!" Pando yelled. "You got us un a tight spot. You committed a taboo," Anga said. "What taboo? Don't I always commit taboos? I'm still alive, ain't I?" Pando asked.

"You dragged Sensei Brantley straight down to Hell. First of all, we can't harm humans. You've done that a bunch of times. So did I. We were able to slip away," Anga said. "Ok, and? The guy was at least alive," Pando said. "How were you able to drag him down?" Anga asked. Pando thought about it. "Those powers weren't your powers. It's also not our father's powers. You used the Great Devil's powers. You understand how big of a deal that is, right?" Anga asked.

Pando realized what he had just done. Anga pulled out a scroll and mockingly hit Pando on the head with it. "Normally, I woulda sent you to father but this time I can't. I'll be exposing myself. This time, I'll deal with you myself. I'm giving you to the Edlynese. They will kill you. Fast, slow, painfully, it doesn't matter. All I know is that they gave me the map of where the Star Compass is actually hiding."

"Future God of War Prince Anga Mfalme. Thanks again for bringing your brother to us. You sure we can do anything to him?" Stjerne asked Anga who nodded. "We don't even have to worry about the current God of War killing us?" Stjerne asked. "He won't know about it. And even if he finds out, he won't even care. I'm off to find the Star Compass!" Anga cried before running off.

Pando was left alone with Stjerne. "The fuck I did to you? I don't even talk to you," Pando asked while also wondering how many days he has been out. "Nothing. Still, you have no idea how valuable you are. If the Double U finds out that we practically killed a god, Edlyn would be the most fear and powerful dimension," Stjerne explained as he took a chalice of wine from one of the maids.

"What about that map you gave Anga? I'm the king of scammers and I know that map ain't the real thing," Pando asked. "Is it though? I just recieve treasure from my Space Vikings. Anyway...what to do with you..." Stjerne answered. Pando shook his head at the greedy king. "Goblins will always be goblins." "Demibeast! Get your facts straight!" Stjerne cried. "That's just a pretty word for goblin!" Pando cried.

"You know what! I have the perfect idea! I'll electrocute you to death! Ironic, really, since you control lightning!" Stjerne cried. "Oh, forgot to tell you this, lightning doesn't hurt me. I don't feel shit. I'm god," Pando answered. "I'll cut you up into millions of pieces! And I'll do it hella slowly so you can feel all the pain!" Stjerne cried.

"If lighting doesn't hurt me, obviously I have a high pain tolerance but sure. Go ahead. I won't stop you," Pando said. Stjerne blinked. "Wait, seriously!?" "I'm god," Pando answered. "Wait, so what causes you the most pain?" Stjerne asked. "First of all untie me and bring me your finest dishes. Make sure there are a bunch of cushions on the throne as well. And I hate the cold so start a fire," Pando said.

"Where's my entertainment?" Pando asked minutes later. He had finished his meal and was currently sitting back in the throne and enjoying his wine. "They're on their way, my king!" Stjerne cried before yelling at the maids and guards about the entertainment being late.

"Also bring me some blankets. It keeps on growing cold and I don't do the cold. Hurry up," Pando said, ringing a silver bell. "Right away, my king!" 2 maids cried before running off. "I think ima take a nap. Y'all have face masks?" Pando asked. "I will look for one, my king!" A guard cried before running off. The maids who had left finally came back with a bunch of blankets. "Good," Pando saidm handing a nearby guard his chalice so he could take the blankets and sleep. He was out when Stjerne realized something.

"Wait. Aren't I the king?"

The maids and guards realized the same thing. "Guards! Take him to the Villmann!" Stjerne yelled. Fortunately for them, Pandp was a deep sleeper. They dragged him all the way to the most feared Viking ship in all of Edlyn" the Villmann. The captain, the Demibeast of Thunder Torden Loki, was drinking with his crew on the deck when he saw the royal guards approaching his ship.

"Yo! Why they here!?" "Let's light 'em!" "Ayyyyeeeeee!" Torden held up a hand to silence his crew members and stood up. "Don't y'all see what they have with him? That's a Woolett, and not just any plain Woolett. It's a royal one," Torden said. "What!? How could you tell!?" His best mate asked. "That's Pando Eze. We're buddies," Torden said before walking down from the ship to see what was going on.

"What does my idiot brother who disowned me want me to do? He knows I ain't gonna bring Pando onto my torture machine," Toren asked. A guard gave him a sack of money. "Seriously?" Torden asked, unimpressed. Another guard handed him 2 more bags. "Still?" Torden asked.

A third guard handed him 4 bags. "This'll do. So, he wants him to be alive or dead?" Torden asked. "Dead," a guard answered. "That I'm good at," Torden said, smirking. A few minutes later, Pando was awake and found himself tied to a pole with a bunch of demibeasts crowded around him.

"The captains said to figure out which way's the most painful way to kill him." "Yo, I hope Montu-Ra doesn't come and kill us all." "I know, right?" "I wonder what Pando did this? He usually doesn't get into trouble this big." "Ain't he friends with the captain?" "Yeah, he is." "Oh well. I've always wanted to kill a god anyway." "He's not a god yet. He's just a wargod." "Ain't that the same thing?" "No it ain't!"

"How do y'all expect to kill me when y'all don't even have weapons made out of stardust, never mind pure stardust?" Pando asked. The Demibeasts thought about it. "So what should we do now?" "That's a very good question." "We can kill him, right?" "But we don't have any weapons made out of stardust so how can we torture him to death?" "Man, I wish there was a way we can kill him without using special weapons!"

They threw Pando into the ocean after beating him up.

There was a canon ball on a chain which weighed more than a ton and the chain was tied around Pando's ankle and his whole body wrapped in chains. He tried many ways to swim to the surface but it was no use. With his strength he tried to break out of the chains. The more he struggled, the tighter the chains became. He realized that these weren't ordinary chains.

He slowly and hopelessly sunk onto the ocean floor. _Can't talk myself or fight myself outta this situation, but am I really fureal letting these peasants kill me? I will come back as a spirit and kill them all, _he thought.

Eventually, he landed on the floor and he was quickly losing conscious. _No! Stay conscious! You're a fucking god! The fuck is wrong with you! _He mentally yelled at himself. Still, his eyes closed anyway. That was when he saw every being that he has ever killed staring back at him. They still had all of the pain that Pando inflicted on them. Hearts ripped out, heads decapitated, hanging pieces of skin, burns, body parts missing, blood still dripping, and many more. He heard their agonizing screams and crying.

He quickly opened his eyes. When he looked around, he was srill at the bottom of the ocean, except this time he wasn't alone. Other beings tied by chains and a canon ball tied to their ankles by a chain were around him. They looked as if they had been tortured.

"How did you end up here?" One asked. Pando looked around. _They talking to me? _"We know you see us." The same being asked. "You know, that's not normal. Not even a god can see the dead. It's a huge taboo," another being said. _Taboo, taboo, taboo. Why do I keep on hearing that word? As if I gave a fuck about taboos. I just wanna get outta here. How am I still conscious anyway? Wait...am I unconscious__? _Pando thought. He wanted to ask them to undo his chains when he realized he couldn't talk underwater and they're all chained up themselves.

"If you're lasting this long, then you're definitely a god. Please, give us salvation and let us rest in peace," a third being said. They all started graphically describing how they ended up where they are now and were also begging him to give them salvation. Their voices overlapped with each other and grew louder and louder.

If Pando closed his eyes, he would see those he had killed and hearing them would only make him go insane. _Forget purified stardust! This shit right here is enough to kill a god! The fuck am I supposed to give y'all salvation!? Give me the fucking Star Compass! It'll fucking lead y'all to the afterlife! Why am I going through this shit!? Why do I always gotta deal with everyone's shit!? Even when they all dead I still gotta be a god and save everyone! Why can't everyone just leave me alone!? I just wanna rely on someone for once instead of being the one being relied on..._

* * *

Star awkwardly stood outside of the house in his black tux. "Looking good, Star!" Angie cried. "Do I really gotta give her these flower thingies?" Star asked. "Corsage you mean. And she likes roses so she'll like it. I remember when I went to prom. I was wearing the same dress I wore for my quinceñera. Then..." Angie rambled on. When Star turned around, he almost tripped over nothing.

Macaria was finally out of the house. Her hair was curled, her dress was a red floor length sleeveless dress with the bodice embroidered and the skirt long and silky and wavy with a slit, golden rose earrings, golden high heels, her makeup done professionally, and a golden clutch purse.

"Oh mi gosh! Diosa! You look so beautiful!" Angie cried, hugging her daughter. "Thanks," Macaria said. "Star! Give her the corsage! Tell her she lookes pretty!" Angie ordered, breaking the hug and pushimg Star towards Macaria. Star awkwardly put the corsage on Macaria's right wrist. "You look different...but the good different! You should dress girly every now and then," Star said. "I'm not used to seeing you in a tux. I like it on you," Macaria said.

"Alright! Pictures! Hold onto each other!" Angie cried. Star and Macaria moved close to each other and put an arm around the other. Angie took a bunch of pictures before she dropped them off at the place prom was being held which was in Downtown Los Angeles.

"Wow. Brittney went all out," Macaria commented as soon as they entered the star themed party. "So what do we do at this prom thing?" Star asked. Before Macaria could answer him, they were ambushed by Brittney. "Omg! Y'all looking cute!" Brittney cried. Her hair was straight, she wore a sleeveless silver tight floor length dress with a slit, silver high heels, professionally done makeup, and she even got the Woolandian Diamonds to look like a diamond corsage on her right wrist.

"This place looks so amazing! I'm sorry I couldn't help out with anything," Macaria said. "It's fineeeee! Besides, if you tried to help I woulda slapped you!" Brittney cried, laughing. "Ahahahaha...am I supposed to laugh...?" Macaria wondered out loud.

"Anyway, Jan's the DJ. Venus and Hoshimiya are teachers so they're the chaperones. Pando couldn't come because he's busy doing Panda stuff. This is y'alls night! Just chillax and have fun! I'll take care of everything!" Brittney explained.

"So who's your date?" Macaria asked. "Hahahahahaha what date!?" Brittney laughed. Macaria gasped. "Wait! You, Brittney Wong, don't gotta date!?" "Issa one time thing only! Anyway have fun! Later!" Brittney cried, walking away.

"So, we just dance?" Star asked. Macaria nodded. "Yeah. Pretty much." When the looked to the side, there was a couple making out as if it were the end of the world. Star and Macaria blushed and looked away. "This is nothing like on Mewni," Star said. "Yeah. I figured," Macaria said.

Jan, who was wearing a black fedora, Beets headphones around his neck, black joggers and a black tuxedo shirt, noticed Star and Macaria stanging around so he grabbed the mic. "Ooooo? There's a couple just standing around!? They're getting the spotlight!" He yelled into the mic.

Suddenly the spotlight shone down on Star and Macaria. Everyone turned to look at them. "I'm gonna kill him," Macaria grumbled. Star grabbed her waist. "I only know ballroom dancing and the dancing you be seeing in the clubs," he confessed. Macaria didn't know why but she found that funny. "You wanna try salsa?" Macaria asked him. Star blinked. "Salsa?"

Macaria instructed Star on what to do and he struggled to follow along. After stepping on her toe one too many times, she decided to give up. "You tried. You tried," she said. Brittney and Jan approached them. "Seriously? You guys fureal don't know how to party!" Brittney cried. "Yeah! Move yo bodies!" Jan cried. "I thought you were the DJ," Macaria said. "I got another guy to do it for me. Yo, ima make a dance circle! Start one for me!" Jan cried. The other 3 agreed and pulled out their phones.

Jan started to do his random dancing and soon a large dance circle formed. People traded spots with Jan and did their dances with the crowd cheering. Soon, the night carried on and Jan, Macaria, Star, and Brittney spent the time dancing.

Venus walked onto the stage. "We're now announcing the prom king and queen!" She cried. Everyone cheered and turned their attention to the stage. "May the best one win," Macaria told Brittney. "I forgot to enter myself in! Ugggggg!" Brittney realized. Macaria face palmed. "Welp. At least we know who's gonna be queen. Then again, even if you entered yourself in, Macaria woulda won anyway," Jan said. Brittney took off one of her high heels and hit Jan with it multiple times.

"Our Prom Queen is Brittney Wong!"

Brittney stopped hitting Jan. The spotlight shone on her. She pointed to herself. "Yeah you!" Hoshimiya cried. Brittney looked at Macaria as she put on her heel. "I entered you in. You deserve the crown. Everyone saw just how hard working and friendly you are these past few weeks," Macaria said. "I would cry right now but I don't wanna mess up my makeup!" Brittney cried before walking up to the stage.

Hoshimiya crowned Brittney, put a sash over her, and handed her the mic. "Anything to say?" Hoshimiya asked. "To be honest, I wasn't expecting this! Wow! I'm like, shook! I mean, I've always dreamt about being Prom Queen but it's still a shock to me! Devote yourself to what you're passionate about and good things will come your way. Thank you!" Brittney cried. Everyone clapped for her.

"And our Prom King is Syree Okonkwo!"

The double doors opened wide, revealing Pando in a silver suit. Brittney gasped. Pando casually walked in as everyone made a path for him. Once he was on the stage, he accepted the crown and sash from Hoshimiya and took the mic from Brittney.

"Yo, to be honest, I have no idea why y'all elect me king. I mean, ima king of course. No, scratch that. Ima god! Ok, gotta say something inspirational, right? Aight, I just thought of something. They'll try many ways to kill you. Once they shot you, don't let yourself just die out there. Even with your last breath, get back up, and steal the show from them. Show them who's the real king. G'night!" Pando cried. Everyone clapped for him.

"Now! It's time for the dance!" Venus announced. Pando held his hand out to Brittney and she took it as they walked off the stage. "I thought you couldn't come," Brittney told Pando as they slow danced. "I wasn't, but I remembered how this was important to you so I decided to come in. Just in time too," Pando answered.

"Where you on Earth? You weren't answering any of my calls," Brittney asked as the rest of the guests slow danced around them. "Don't worry," Pando answered. "You say that when you want to hide something from me. I can tell something happened to you. You want me to start coming up with theories?" Brittney asked.

Pando thought about his time in Edlyn. "I found Anga. Now I wanna kill him," he eventually answered. "That's vague. Ok. Theory time," Brittney said. "Don't even bother. I won't tell you if you're right or not," Pando said. "I'll know if I'm right or not," Brittney said. "And how would you know?" Pando asked. "I just do. Women's intuition?" Brittney answered.

"Aight. Go ahead," Pando said with a smirk. "Judging by the speech you just gave, you were kidnapped and held captive at some place," Brittney started. She then started unbuttoning Pando's tux. "Um, what are you doing?" He asked. "You're hiding something. I wanna see what," Brittney answered.

Pando grabbed Brittney's hands. "I'm obviously hiding something from you cuz I don't want you to see it and get worried," he told her. "So I was right. You were beaten up," Brittney said. Pando blinked. _Did I give it away? No, I never said anything. Damn, she's scary good! _Brittney laid her head against Pando's chest and listened to his heartbeat. "You can rely on me, you know," she said.

Pando was about to say something when Brittney cut him off. "Deny it all you want, I know I'm right. It's ok to be vulnerable every now and then." "Surrrreeeee," Pando said, pulling her into a hug. "What's this? King Kpakpando is showing affection? That's rare," Brittney said. "Whatever, Queen Jia Li," Pando said.

"They look cute together," Macaria told Star as they watch Pando and Brittney. "It's weird though," Star said. "What do you mean?" Macaria asked. "Pando doesn't act like this, not even when he's with his favorite fiancé Magani. This is so weird for me to watch. I wanna puke, ugggg," Star answered. "I guess. Brittney's never this close to a guy either. Yo. I think they're more than just partners," Macaria said. "I think so too," Star agreed. From the corner of their eyes, they saw Jan attempting to ask a girl, only for her boyfriend to start chasing Jan around the hall.

After prom, Brittney got maids to clean up the place and they were all at the park. Jackson, who didn't come to prom, was told by Jan to bring stuff for an after party. Venus came a long because why not. Pando even let the Ikenga come.

They all got to work on the after party. They laid down picnic blankets, brought out snacks and drinks, a speaker, hung up fairy lights on the branches of the trees around them, and sparklers. Venus made a bunch of fireflies light up the area. Jan got the music on the speaker to play. Each person got a sparkler.

"Janna. We got something for you!" Star cried, reaching into a basket. He pulled out a birthday cake. "We know it's hella late but happy 18th bday! You're finally one of us!" Brittney cried. "Awwww! Now I'm gonna cry!" Jan cried. Macaria lightly slapped him. "Don't even!"

Later on, Star said something dumb so Pando was chasing him. Both of them had sparklers in their hands. Macaria, Brittney, and Venus were talking to each other as if they were practically sisters. They all shared secrets. Jan and Jackson were playing a drinking game with the Ikenga. Jackson was winning so far.

It was as if time were frozen. They all enjoyed their after party while it lasted because they knew that once the party was over, so was the fun.

* * *

Now...it's time for...

Dimensional Interviews!

Jackson: It's time for the truth

Journalist: You promise you'll tell the truth?

Jackson: Yes

Journalist: What did you think of last season?

Jackson: I regret the choices I made lasr season

Journalist: What do you think of this season so far?

Jackson: I guess nice since I'm now telling the truth

Journalist: Do you still like being the supporting character?

Jackson: I thought I was one of the bad guys

Journalist: Alright. Now we'll be asking random questions that may or may not have to do with the story

Jackson: Ok

Journalist: What's your fashion style?

Jackson: Skaterboy and E-Boy

Journalist: Who do you think has the best sense of style?

Jackson: Pando

Journalist: Do you believe in ghosts?

Jackson: No

Journalist: What would you do if you met Jackie Lynn Thomas from Star vs the Forces of Evil?

Jackson: Go skating together

Journalist: What would you do during the purge?

Jackson: Kill myself before my enemies kill me

Journalist: Would you raid Area 51?

Jackson: No

Journalist: What's your type?

Jackson: ...

Journalist: Do you consider yourself as a bad guy?

Jackson: Definitely

Journalist: In the story so far, which event would you like to go back in time to fix?

Jackson: Signing the deal

Journalist: What do you think is gonna happen to you based on the events that's happend in the story so far?

Jackson: I'll be killed

Journalist: What is your biggest wish?

Jackson: To live a nice life

Journalist: What's your favorite movie genre?

Jackson: Mystery

Journalist: What's the dumbest thing you ever done

Jackson: I don't really do dumb things. I just regret things

Journalist: What's your favorite subject?

Jackson: Language Arts

Journalist: Do you think you act like your zodiac sign?

Jackson: Yeah

Journalist: What would you be famous for?

Jackson: For being an international, popular actor or being president. No, both like Ronald Regan

Journalist: What do you think is going to happen next chapter?

Jackson: Something that doesn't invovle me

Journalist: List the cast from most favorite to least favorite

Jackson: Macaria, Venus, Brittney, the Ikenga, Pando, Star, Jan

Journalist: Ok, last one, what's your New Year's Resolution?

Jackson: To fix everything

Journalist: I see. Thank you, Jackson Thomas, for letting us interview you! That's the end of Dimensional Interviews and don't forget to continue Dimension Hoppers!

* * *

_Next Time On Dimension Hoppers..._

_ "Big news!" Star yelled, appearing out of nowhere. "I'm inviting all y'all to Mewni! This Saturday is the ball and it's a hella greay way to kick off Spring Break! Y'all are gonna love Mewni! Yoooo I been wanting to show y'all Mewni! No offense, Earth, but I'm tired of you! Now, y'all get to see my home!"_

_Act 10: home sweet home._

* * *

**Wassup!? It's ya gurl sugarsugarrush! Lets go to reference time!**

**1.) When Skywynne says "your wake up call is now"- Got it from the song E by Jaden Smith**

**2.) PX4- PS4**

**3.) Avalonia- Based off of Medieval Europe. The name is from Avalon from the Legend of King Arthur. They're Seers but their powers are limited and their future predictions depend on what type of Seer they are**

**4.) The Legendary Festival- I got the idea from both Game of Thrones and Medieval Times**

**5.) Seer of Memories Prince Etoile L'eau Lancelot Roi- Seer of Memories: His future predictions revolve around memories. Etoile: Star in French. L'eau: Water in French. I learned from Frozen 2 that water has memory. Lanceleot: In Arthurian legend, Lencelot was a French dude, one of the knights of the Round Table and he was homies with Arthur until he was caught cheating with Arthur's boo thang. Roi: King in French**

**6.) Seer of Illusions Prince Rionnag Leirsnn Arthur Righ- Seer of Illusions: His future predictions revolve around illusions. Rionnag: Star in Scotish Gaelic. Leirsnn: Vission in Scotish Gaelic. Arthur: Based off of the Legend of King Arthur. King Arthur was the king of Britan who defeated the Saxons. I'm not sure if Scotland was part of Britan during this but it is today. Righ: King in Scotish Gaelic.**

**7.) Demibeast of Lightning King Stjerne Lyn Thor Konge of Edlyn- Demibeast or Lightning: The Demibeasts are Goblins, as Pando had said earlier. Stjerne has lightning powers. Stjerne: Star in Norwegian. Lyn: Lightning in Norwegian. Thor: Based off of the Norse God of Thunder. Did you jmoe that the Thor Movies, especially Thor Ragnarok, were one of the big inspirations for this story? I think I've mentioned it before. Konge: King in Norwegian. Edlyn: Based off of the Norse**

**8.) Villmann- Savage in Norwegian**

**9.) ****Demibeast of Thunder Torden Loki- Demibeast of Thunder: Torden has thunder powers. Torden: Thunder in Norwegian. Loki: Inspired by Thor's brother Loki in both the legends and the Marvel movies. Honestly, Loki is hands down the greatest villains ever. Loved that guy ever since I saw the first Avengers Movie when it came out back when I was little. Can't wait for his very own movie!**

**10.) Pando seeing the dead- I got the idea by 2 things. First of all, Klaus from The Umbrella Academy (major inspiration for this) can see the dead and there was that one scene when he was getting tortured where he saw the spirits of the people who Hazel and Cha Cha killed. Yeah, the guy was going insane. Second, I got it from the song Close My Eyes by 21 Savage. In one of my stories on Wattpad called Make A Wish, I made a character who had the ability to see the dead after listening to the song**

**11.) I don't know why, but y'all know the show Empire, right? There's a song called Strarlight by Hakeem and Tiana and I always think of that song whenever I write a scene where Pando and Brittney are together. During the whole interrogation scene, I was playing the song and the scene turned out to be longer than I planned it to be. I guess that song should be their character song or something**

**12.) The after party- In one of my stories on here (that I should honestly update but am too lazy to do it) I wrote a scene similar to that. I thought it was cute so I recreated it here**

**Guys...we did it...6 chapters in one month! And next chapter is the season finale! Wooooo! I been meaning to ask, but on the season finale of last seaon, aka Season 1 Act 10, did y'all read the end credits? I put it after the hella long author's note. The end credits are reallg important so please read them. It's like a Marvel movie. You gotta see the end credits in those movies.**

**For next chapter, I still wanna do a Q and A thingy lol. They seem like fun. And the anniversary for this is coming up quickly! In like what, 2 weeks, it will be March 10th, the anniversary of this story. I wanna do something for it so on March 10th, definitely expect an update. After next chapter and the anniversary thingy, expect a hiatus for this. For how long? Depends on how lazy I am. **

**I already have season 3 planned out but just like for this season, next season has to be prepared and completely planned out before I start updating. I'll also be taking the break to work on my other stories. I'm actually fureal serious this time. I will force myself to update my other stories. I also wanna enter the Wattys this year so I'll be working on that, prolly updating chapters too.**

**Oh yeah, I gotta go through and edit chapters. I never even finished season one's chapter edits! U****ggg!**

**Time to close the chapter! How will Pando destroy the universe? Will Star find all of the Maßöffner in time? Will Pando destroy Immortal? Will the Starboys put the Earthlings' lives back to normal? Will Anga find the Star Compass? All will be revealed soon! Don't forget to review or leave me a PM! Later yo!**


	23. Happy Anniversary!

_**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY TO DIMENSION HOPPERS!**_

* * *

**So, before Dimension Hoppers became the way it is today, it was originally called Parallel Dimensions (weird name tbh). Marco was a boy and Star was a girl. I had this idea in 2017 while I was in 8th grade.**

**Here's the summary:**

Marco had an average teen's life. Everything about him was average. Nothing interesting was happening. All of a sudden, he finds himself in some weird dimension with monsters who worship some penguin thing. Just as he was about to be boiled alive, a certain blond girl comes out of nowhere just in time to save him. Suddenly, he's dragged into many dimensions with her as she completes her mission and punishment: to close all of the wondering dimensions. Almost dying everytime sounds like fun, right?

**Here's all I had typed out:**

"Marco!" I heard mom cry. I ran downstairs. "Yeah? What is it now, mo...what is she doing here?" Standing in between mom and dad was the blonde girl from earlier...except she looked just like...a princess...

"Marco, I want you to meet Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni. She will be living with us until her parents feel like she is ready to become queen," mom said. Star curtsied and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Marco Diaz. Sorry for intruding into your home". Oh...now she's being polite!

"Did you...hit your head...? Because you're acting...differently from last time..." I asked slowly. "Have you met each other before?" Dad asked. "Yeah, it was when I was pulled into a...you know what never mind," I answered. Star smiled at me and I glared. "You know, ever since Marco was a little boy, whenever there was a girl around, he would always act like he was a tough guy! I even have pictures to prove!" Mom said, walking over to get the album. "Hahahaha...don't we gotta bring her stuff upstairs...?" I cried, trying to change her mind.

**The idea was actually inspired by a fanfic that I read on here. As I was starting to plan it out, I decided to have Star keep it a secret that she (it was a she at the time) is from Mewni. I gotta confess. I never really understood why in the original show everyone was ok with the fact that Star was some alien princess. If it were the real world, she woulda been dragged to Area 51. Also the whole dimension thing confused me. Planet sounds like a better term than dimension but I'm not the creator. Still, I went on and planned it out. Then I forgot about it since at the time I was working hard on my Celestial Precure story. I think I was rewritting it.**

**Later on in 2017, I was finally a Freshman in high school by this time. I was looking at fan art since at the time I was hella obsessed with fan art (home gurl thought she could draw). That was when I landed on a series of drawings of Star as a boy and Marco as a girl. I thought that was hella cute. Then I asked myself "What if their genders were reversed?" I didn't see any stories with their genders reversed and I like to be original so I decided to go for it.**

**Here's the summary for it:**

What if Star is a boy and Marco is a girl?

Macaria Diaz is a 14 year old girl who often tries to not be like the other girls...which ends up with her getting picked on. But she doesn't care, But, what she does care about is a different life. A life where there aren't rules of society, like girls must look like models for example. With her Quinciñera coming up, everything gets worse. One day, a blonde boy named Star Butterfly (weird name for a boy) who claims he's from Mewni arrives at school and already everyone is all over him. Not Macaria. Well, unfortunately...he is living with her...which makes her life a lot more harder.

By accident, she is sucked into a portal which leads her to a strange dimension along with Star...and finds out that he is actually a prince from a kingdom called Mewni and that in order to become king, he must close the dimension that are opened by a strange beast called the Maßöffner and capture it. Sounds like fun, right? It's a girl who always almost ends up getting killed and a guy most likely to care. They'll be fine...

**Then I decided to make Marco, sorry, Macaria, a popular girl. That was also when I changed the name from Parallel Dimensions to Dimension Hoppers. Then I didn't work on it until the beginning of 2018. I was still a Freshman and I remember typing up the story during my study hall period.**

**This is what I had:**

It was as if the world was black and white for Macaria Diaz.

At 5am, Macaria would wake up, pray, brush her teeth, take a bath, get dressed, do her hair and make up, and quickly run out of the house to catch the bus. 7:20am is when she would be at school and when it would start. She would go to all her classes and blend in with the other girls. Once school ended at 2:10pm, she would go to her after school job at the Karate Dojo. She would come home around 7pm and eat something and lounge around for her 30 minutes free time. At 7:30pm, she would do her homework. Depending on when she finishes, after that, she would take a bath, get dressed for bed, pray, then go to sleep. And the process would repeat every day.

Like right now.

"*Alyssa...snooze..." she mumbled as she rolled in her bed. She honestly didn't feel like dealing with today. Macaria slowly closed her eyes. 5 minutes later, Alyssa rang again, telling her it's 5:05am and that she really needs to get up and get ready for school.

She groaned as her slim legs lazily dragged her off the bed. Macaria did a quick prayer and got up to walk to the bathroom. She turned on the lights and groaned. "Ah...my eyes..." After adjusting to the light, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her chocolate brown hair was a huge mess and her matching brown eyes looked very sleepy. She noticed the beauty mark under her eye. She never really liked it. She sighed and took her toothbrush from the cup.

Finally, Macaria was finished getting ready and looked at her full body mirror, hoping she looked decent enough. After adjusting her black skirt, she grabbed her bookbag and walked out of her room. The rest of the house was dark, but that was to be expected. It's early morning. She quietly ran downstairs and put a NutriBar in her book bag. Once she was certain she wasn't forgetting anything, she left the house and ran to the bus, just like every morning, and just like every morning, she barely makes it.

"Hey girl, hey!" Brittney Wong, her "friend" cried as soon as she saw Macaria walk down the hall. "Happy birthday! Here's your present!" Macaria cried, handing Brittney the *Veronica's Secret bag she was holding. "Don't forget, I'm having a party on the party bus! Anyone who's anyone is going to be there!" Brittney explaimed as she took the bag.

"Happy Birthday!" Chantal cried, appearing behind Macaria. Chantal gave her a bag from *Bath and Body Working and Brittney took it. "So, we need to plan out my party!" Brittney cried. The 3 starred walking down the hallway as Brittney was talking. From the corner of her eyes, Macaria noticed 2 nerd looking girls who honestly seemed to be having fun. _Must be nice..._Macaria thought. When she looked up, she noticed Jackson Thomas with his best friend, John Ordonia. John must have told Jackson something funny because Jackson is laughing.

_His laugh, it's so beautiful,_ Macaria thought. Jackson then noticed Macaria. "What's up, Diaz?" He asked. Macaria, surprised but hiding the fact that she is surprised, waved back at him before turning to listen to Brittney's chattering. "...and then we're going shopping-" "Um, Brittney, I don't think I can go shopping with you guys," Macaria quickly said. "Why not?" Brittney asked. "Because I have work," Macaria answered. "Oh. Well, I'll send you the pic of the dress I want you to be wearing. Anyway, back to what I was talking about, I was all like..." Brittney continued talking.

Macaria honestly didn't feel like going to Brittney's party. In fact, she hates parties but, she must act like she likes them. Macaria sighed. She knew that if it weren't for her parents, she wouldn't even be in this mess.

You see, when Macaria was first starting school, they told her her life plan and how it was going to work so this moment, it was planned by her parents. She was to become friends with the most popular girl in the whole school, and that girl happens to be Brittney who is also hella rich which means as long as she's friendly with Brittney, they can use the Wong family to their advantage.

The first period bell rang and everyone started going to their classes. Jackson came up to Macaria. "You wanna skip?" He asked. "No, I have to get to class. You should too," Macaria said, turning around so she wouldn't see his face because she knew if she saw his face, she would stutter. She has had a crush on him for like, ever, and it was not on her parent's life plan for her to have a crush on some boy so she is trying to deny the fact that she likes him. Unknown to her, however, as she walked away, Jackson laughed and mumbled, "What a cute, good girl..."

* * *

The trumpets played and the flags flew high and proud in the clear blue skies of Mewni. The citizens were crowded at the walls of the castle, awaiting the royal coronation. Those outside the walls were ready. Those inside, however, weren't.

Queen Moon Butterfly banged on her son's bedroom door. "Star? It's time for your coronation, we're just waiting for you to finish up," she announced while banging. Realizing that hey, she's a parent, she opened the door and simply walked in. Surrounding her son were the maids who were working on his look. They had finished and they back up as Prince Star Butterfly admired himself in the mirror.

"I be looking tight!" Star cried. Moon, not even bothering to understand the language of today's youth, went up to her son and fixed his soft blonde hair. "You look beautiful. And royal," she said. She then leaned over to his ear and whispered, "Don't do anything stupid at the ceremony." She turned to leave and, after high fiving the maids who helped him, Star followed behind.

"When the future king or queen turns 15, it shows that they have reached the age to rule. Star, you have reached that age and you will celebrate your birthday with this coronation. 3 days after your coronation, once things have settled, all of the finnest women from all over Mewni will come in hope for you to choose one of them to rule beside you as queen," Moon had explained. She continued explaining and Star continued to tune her out just like he had been earlier. He has to admit, he does have it easier than many people, but he just doesn't want to rule a whole world. All he wanted to do was do what he had been doing before the whole ccoronation buisiness: going to many other dimensions, hitting on girls, fighting monsters, going to parties, you know, all that good stuff.

The 2 arrived at 2 big golden double doors where King River Butterfly was waiting for his wife and son. "Star! Magnificent! You look like a king!" River cried, patting his son hard on the back. "And you're getting fat, old man!" Star cried, patting his father harder on the back. The two continued saying things as they pat each other on the back harder and harder.

Moon cleared her throat, causing the 2 men to notice her. "All the guests have arrive, I believe it's time to start," she said. "Oh yeah! Star! I forgot to mention this to you. Don't do anything stupid at the ceremony," River warned his son. "Again!?" Star answered.

River and Moon both gave Star a hug and the doors opened, letting the 2 of them walk into the church. The choir were singing like angels and everyone stood up as River and Moom walked by each row of pews.

Star took a deep breath and walked into the church as well. Everyone bowed as he walked by. Finally, he was at the front where his parents and the bishop were waiting. He kneeled down.

"Prince Starious Butterfly of Mewni, do you swear to guide and protect the mighty Kingdom of Mewni?" The bishop asked. "I do," Star answered.

"Do you swear to always remain loyal to your kingdom?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to listen to the needs of your people?"

"I do."

After a few more "do you swear" and a few "I do", very, agonizingly, hella slowly, the bishop proceeded to crown Star with the big golden, red and fuzzy king crown. Once it was just a nanometer away from his head, the doors slammed open. Standing in the doorway was the gatekeeper. He seemed annoyed and out of breath.

"STAAAAARRRRR!" He yelled. "Dude, what did you do to get him mad this time?" River whispered to his son. "I mean, I did take a pic or two of him and his date you know, 'cuddling' with each other. I'm selling it on the black market," Star whispered back. "*gasp* Star!" Moon whispered.

The gatekeeper walked up to Star. "Look man, I know you're still hella pissed at me. Lemme tell you, I'm sorry. Now, we forgive and forget that this ever happend, yeah?" Star suggested. The gatekeeper punched Star, causing him to fall onto a row of pews. The gaurds suddenly became on alert and pointed their spears at the gatekeeper as everyone gasped. Was this an act of treason...?

"Prince Star Butterfly! Do you know what you have done!?" The gatekeeper yelled at him. "Yeah! I'm sorry for taking dirty pictures of you and you date, alright!? But you didn't have to mess up my whole coronation because of that!" Star yelled back at him. "How stupid can you be!? You were playing with the Key of Mewni!" The gatekeeper yelled.

"Key of Mewni? The fuck is that? I was never playing with any damn key. I was playing with a wand, duh," Star simply answered. Moon fainted and River quickly caught her. "Star, you are not supposed to play with that! That wand is the Key of Mewni! Only the greatest warrior in all of Mewni is aloud to weild that wand!" River yelled.

"Aren't you the greatest warrior?" Star asked. "Duh," River answered. "Then how come I don't see you with the wand, eh?" Star asked. "Because there is no threat. Since there isn't there is no need for me to weild it. Anyone messing with ot, I wouldn't be concerned but since it's you..." River changes from a calm tone to a pissed tone, "I MUST GO BACK TO WEILDING THE WAND AND FIGHTING THE EVIL THAT YOU HAVE AWOKEN!" "Ohh...oops...hey...at least now I can fight with you in a war..." Star answered quietly.

No longer feeling like dealing with his knuckleheaded son, River turned to the gatekeeper. "So, what has Star awaken now?" "Not just awaken. Released," the gatekeeper said. River gulped. "Ok, which is..." "Are..." Gatekeeper corrected. "Are..." River repeated. "He has released the Maßöffner. And, he has awaken Ludo," The gatekeeper said.

"Well, Ludo's annoying, but the Maßöffner is a huge threat. And you're saying Star released it?" River asked. The gatekeeper nodded. "Which means..." River started. "Yep. Star cannot be king until he captures the Maßöffner. And, we have no choice but to give him the wand not only to capture the Maßöffner, but to protect it from Ludo," the gatekeeper finished.

Star earned a glare from his father. "So...what I'm getting is that there is a monster on the loose and I have to slay it so I can be king? Wow, I've been capturing monsters before I could even walk! This will be easy!" Star said. River sighed and put his hand on Star's shoulder.

"Star, my stupid, stupid son. The Maßöffner is not like the other monsters you have defeated. You actually need to have a brain, that's the main thing needed. The Maßöffner is an ancient monster. If our ancestors were only able to seal it up instead of killing it, what makes you think that you could kill it?" River asked. "I don't know," Star said, shrugging.

"Then why are you acting like an idiot?" The gatekeeper asked. "Because, whether I kill it or not is all in the future. The future is unpredictable which makes it hella fun! Now, the fuck is the wand?" Star explained.

The gatekeeper reached into his cape and hesitantly gave it to Star, who eagerly took it.

"Now, you are to go to Earth..." the gatekeeper started.

"Go to Earth," Star repeated.

"Capture the Maßöffner..."

"Capture the Maßöffner."

"And come straight back here for your coronation."

"And come straight back here for coronation. Yeah, I gots it. Why do you think I won't come straight here? Who wouldn't want to be king?" Star asked. "Well...young prince, I know you haven't gone to Earth before but on Earth, there is a posibility that you might fall in love with a human and that would cause some trouble," the gatekeeper said.

Star laughed. "Me? In love with a human! Hahahahahaha! Don't make me laugh. According to the books in mom's library, humans are weaklings and can't do anything to save themselves. They are so weak that aliens don't even want to invade Earth. Why would I fall in love with one?" Moon, who is now back to normal, sighed. "Young Star doesn't understand love, how cute! But do know that you are not allowed to return to Mewni until the Maßöffner is captured. And the royal army will deal with Ludo. Now, someone please buy him some Earth clothes and create a backstory for him," Moon ordered, walking off.

A day later, Star was standing in front of the Gates of Mewni. "So this is how Earthlings dress...it's complete trash," Star commented. "Remember your backstory," Moon told him, "Your name is Alistar Baardsen and you are from Oslo, Norway. You are a foreign exchange student attending Echo Creek Academy in Echo Creek, Los Angeles, California, USA. Your host family consists of a father, mother, and a daughter named Macaria. Their surname is Diaz. You and Macaria will have the same classes and she will help you get used to Earth culture. Secretly, you will be looking for the Maßöffner and you are not to reveal your real identity."

"Yeah, I got it. What's Norway? Another dimension?" Star asked. "It's a country on Earth, now go!" The gatekeeper cried, pushing the future king into the portal. "We're free of him. You wanna hit the spa or something?" The gatekeeper asked Moon.

* * *

In the dojo, Macaria didn't notice her boss staring at her.

Sensei Brantley remembers the first time her parents brought her to the dojo. She didn't even want to be in the class. She would always cry and would sit there. Brantley was then helping his mother at her dojo and he honestly thought that Macaria was a crybaby. But one day, Macaria finally realized that there was no point in her crying and so she got up and punched a punching bag to release her anger.

The bag had fallen to the floor.

Brantley smirked.

Everyday after school, she would come to the dojo and she became the best of the best students. Now, only 14, turning 15, she helps out at the dojo as her part time job and Brantley owns and works full time at the dojo.

He honestly thought she was the most beautiful thing there is, and he would have asked her out a long time ago...if he wasn't over 18. But, once she hits 18, that's the first thing he would do. That, and spend the night with her of course. The thought of spending a whole night with her made him-

"Um, boss?" Macaria asked. "Hm? Oh, yes, Macaria?" Brantley asked. "My shifts over," she said. "Oh! Have a good day! Happy early birthday!" Brantley said. "You'll be turning 15, you guys have quinciñeras, right?" Brantley asked. "Yeah. And my birthday is months from now, so you don't need to wish me happy birthday," Macaria said. "I know. Hard to believe you're still 14," Brantley answered. "How so?" Macaria asked as she took her hair down from the ponytail it was in. Brantley watched as her wavy chocolate brown hair fall.

Realizing he was staring, he cleared his throat. "Well, you act very mature for your age. You are chill about every little thing, kids call you 'mother' and even though you are only 5 foot 2, you look very grown up," he explained. Macaria thought about it. "I guess I do act mature for my age. Years of being a parent to my parants. Ima go change." "I'll drive you home," Brantley offered. "Oh, thank you," Macaria said.

**So after that, I was all like I gotta plan this out so I started planning this out. During my Sophomore year, I was more active on Wattpad and I had even entered a story in the Wattys 2018 (it didn't make it very far). I had all sorts of story ideas and I was working on them. Eventually, I forgot about this story and the rest of my other fanfics. Like, I ocassionally updated but it wasn't a lot like I used to.**

**Eventually, it was January of 2019. My cousin was over and he had to go back to college the next day so I forced all of the kids in the house so watch a movie to celebrate his last day with us until Thanksgiving. We fureal took almost 3 hours trying to decide on a movie. That was when we chose Thor: Ragnarok. During that movie, I started getting all sorts of ideas for this story.**

**Here's what**** I came up with during the movie:**

Heavy, booming footsteps were getting closer to the young, platinum blonde haired boy.

"Hello!? I been stuck in this cage for, like, weeks! Get me the fuck outta here!" He yelled.

The footsteps stopped. The dragon laughed. "You are funny for a lowly human!" "Don't you dare compare me to a human! I'm one of the universe's demigods! Ima Mewman!" The boy yelled. "And why would you, a Mewman, dare to venture into a dragon's lare!?" The dragon asked as he laughed. "Cuz you dragon folks gots lots of gold. I mean, I'm technically king of Mewni but I don't owns the gold, you know? I needs my own gold. Venus told me that yous gots some gold so I came here," the boy explained.

"Kid, haha, look around this cave! Of course I have gold, and you are not getting any. I am hungry. I think I should eat roasted human," the dragon said. "Mewman!" The boy corrected. The dragon rolled his eyes. "Prepare to be burned!"

"Wait, before you roast me, you wanna see a magic trick?" The boy asked. "Sure. What is is?" The dragon agreed. "Ima break outta these chains in under 10 seconds," the boy said. "Hahahahaha! Good luck with that! That is unbreakable steel made by a giant's blood! Not even my fire can burn it, and dragon's fire can burn anything!" The dragon cried, laughing.

"Ok. Prepare to be amazed!" His tan, muscular arms were chained behind his back. With a simple pull, the chains broke and the pieces went flying. "I did not even go pass 2 yet..." the dragon said, still surprised. The boy's laughter brought the dragon's attention back to him. "You say you are a Mewman, correct?" The dragon asked. "Yep," the boy answered, checking to make sure the indestructible golden cuffs he wore on his wrists do not have a dent in them (and thank goodness they don't). "Impossible! Even a normal Mewman would have trouble breaking through those chains! Who are you?" The dragon asked.

The boy smiked.

"The Demigod of the Skies. I am Prince Starious Sire Regulus Butterfly of Mewni. I really hate long names so let's shorten it to Star Butterfly. But, just call me Star."

The dragon blinked. "I have heard stories about a Mewman named 'Star the Destroyer'. He just takes what he wants, whenever he wants. He leaves destruction in his path. Perhaps you are the 'Star' everyone has been talking about?" The dragon asked. "Uh, damn right!" Star cried. He then put his right hand up. "Skyblade!" He yelled.

A golden spotlight started shining down on him and falling from the hole in the ceiling was a sword with a golden hilt that had golden angel wings. "Ohhh, I have heard about the famous Skyblade as well. But, alas, it is just a sword. My dragon's fire can still melt it!" The dragon cried. "Alright. Go for it. Lemme tell you this, though. Ima Mewman. And I'm the prince of Mewni. Soon to be king of Mewni. I'm even the wargod of the skies; I fucking rule the skies! And look, this is my Skyblade. The hilt was made from the tears of 1,001 fairies. And everyone knows that the tears of a fairy is an enchantment. The blade was made from real stardust. And real stardust is indestructible. This sword was made to be unbreakable and powerful," Star explained. "Stop confusing me!" The dragon yelled before breathing fire.

Star casually brought the sword up and the flames simply bounced off of the blade. "What!?" The dragon asked in disbelief. "I heard that a dragon's blood becomes rubies as soon as it comes out of the body. Let's see if it's true!" Star pondered before charging towards the dragon.

**I was all like "Yaaaassssss!" To keep my idea running, I started watching all sorts of things both willingly and against my will. For example, I watched the Umbrella Academy willingly after I heard people in my class talk about it (which turned out hella good) and I watched On My Block against my will when my friend came over (which turned out hella good). As I was watching things, I was quickly planning out this story.**

**In 2 months, I had the whole entire story planned out from how it was gonna start to how it was gonna end. I also had season 1 (which at the time it wasn't season 1 since I wasn't really planning there to be seasons) all planned out. On my sister's birthday, I finally released the story that we all know today.**

**Here's the summary:**

Prince Star Butterfly basically had it all. He'll be king of a planet and he's the Demigod of the Skies. One day, the sacred Wand of Mewni ended up releasing 1,001 ancient monsters called the Maßöffner. Star now must capture all of the Maßöffner before they destroy the whole universe and turns out he'll need the help of human Macaria Diaz. (Female Marco, Male Star)

**All throughout season 1, season 2, and even now, I got influenced by thr things I read and watched and the things happening between me so I add them in. I finished reading Only Ashes Remain by Rebecca Schaeffer in one whole day just recently and already I got a bunch of ideas for season 3. I know this story isn't the best but I still love it anyway because I'm doing my own thing. If y'all know me on a personal level, I absolutely love doing my own thing. I get to put all of my work, creativity, ideas, and effort into it.**

* * *

**Before we go, thank you RJWrittingInk for reviewing! I'm glad you find the story interesting. And as for the comparison to Inuyasha, I never realized it was kinda similar to Inuyasha**

**Thank you so much for the 2,110 total views, 3 reviews, the 15 faves, and the 11 alerts. I know it doesn't sound like a lot but that actually means a lot to me. It's my way of knowing that people actually like this piece of shit. That motivates me. I hope I don't let any of y'all down during season 3. And who knows, I might even give Pando and Brittney their sequel.**


	24. Season 2 Act 10

**Warning: This is a season finale so of course this chapter would be exactly 13,149 words...sorry**

* * *

_Last Time On Dimension Hoppers..._

_Later on, Star said something dumb so Pando was chasing him. Both of them had sparklers in their hands. Macaria, Brittney, and Venus were talking to each other as if they were practically sisters. They all shared secrets. Jan and Jackson were playing a drinking game with the Ikenga. Jackson was winning so far._

_It was as if time were frozen. They all enjoyed their after party while it lasted because they knew that once the party was over, so was the fun._

* * *

The Elf of Nature Queen Daw Dxkmi Thrrmchati Ksʹatriy happily walked down the hallway of a hotel until she arrived at a specific suite. She knocked on the door and waited for it to open. As soon as it opened, Daw smiled. "How has your stay in Margareta been, honorary guest?" She asked. Leo, the one who opened the door, smiled back. "Absolutely wonderful! Thank you for letting me stay here." "As long as you don't destroy anything, I'm good. Join me for breakfast later on," Daw said before walking off. Leo nodded before closing the door.

Ever since the incident, Leo has been hiding out in Margareta. At first, he was staying at bars but after saving the forever clumsy Daw's life when she was about to fall off a bridge, he got to stay in a 5 star hotel. If it wasn't obvious, he was enjoying his exile.

Someone knocked on the door. "Did Daw forget to tell me something?" Leo wondered out loud as he walked over to the door. As soon as he answered, he quickly shut the door. "We know you're in there, Demigod of the Sun Leo the Lion of the Zodiacs!" A man yelled.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fcuk, _Leo thought over and over again as he frantically tried to pack his things. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough. The men knocked down the door. _Damn. How did Pando even know that I was here? _Leo wondered as he backed up. "Let's use our words, yeah?" Leo suggested. The men raised their weapons. _Fuck! _Leo thought. He was backed up against the railing of the balcony. That was when he decided to jump off.

From the top floor of the 30 floor building, Leo landed safe and sound. A golden statue that was the equivalent of a Buddhist statue was looking down on him. "Whatever! Don't judge!" Leo yelled at it before running off.

He ran around the area, occasionally stopping to steal some of the citizen's food that they were eating at nearby outdoor restaurants. One employee caught him stealing food. "The fuck is wrong with you, man!?" The employee asked. "I really gotta go, there are some guys chasing me!" Leo cried.

"Mai pen rai! I'll fucking beat you up!" The employee cried. "Fuck! You're with them!" Leo realized, throwing a random golden statue at the employee before making his big escape. "Freedom! Hahahahaha!" He yelled as he ran. Something then shot him at the back of his head, causing him to get knocked out.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the men that Pando hired to catch him standing behind him. When he looked around, he noticed he was in a throne room. When he looked up, he saw the smiling Daw who was sitting on her throne. "Hello, honorary guest!" Daw cried. "Are you mad that I didn't join your for breakfast?" Leo asked, sitting up. Daw laughed.

Venus suddenly entered the room. _Fuck! Venus' here too!? _Leo thought. "Thanks for keeping him here, DD," Venus said. "Oh, no problem!" Daw cried. Leo blinked. "But I saved your life!" Leo cried. "You did, but I'm besties with VV and I'd rather not piss off a Woolett, you know what I mean?" Daw answered. Venus smirked. "He's gonna have lots of fun in Sutraya."

* * *

_**Act 10: home sweet home.**_

* * *

"Alright, ya little shits. I'm supposed to tell y'all to be safe during the break and shit and..." Miss Skullnick continied talking. It was the Monday after prom and everyone was sleepy. However, Star was wide awake.

He had everything all planned out. He was going to stay for the rest of the week and try to make everything back to normal with Pandp then leave at the end of the week. He has places where he can stay so he will go to them. Then, he'll devote himself to looking for the Maßöffner. He wanted to be done before May 20th so he could prepare his family and his people for what's about to come.

The problem is, he had no idea how to fix the Earthlings' lives. He sighed. _I've never fixed anything that wasn't mine before..._Star thought. He then decided it's not possible for things to go completely back to normal. _I'll put them in the right direction of normal, _Star thought.

His first victim was his bro, Jan. Jan has been saying that he needs a job so Star decided he will help him out. "So, what are your work preferences?" Star asked during lunch. "Nothing can replace Ordinary Store," Jan answered, stubbornly crossing his arms. "Ok, so working at a small shop..." Star mumbled, searching on his phone. He then found what he was searching for and showed it to Jan.

"What's this?" Jan asked, taking Star's phone so he can look closer at what Star just showed him. "Jobs at drug stores. There are a bunch of job openings. All you gotta do is choose which one you like and sign up," Star answered.

"Don't you need a job too?" Jan asked. "I guess," Star answered. "Yo, you should sign up for the same job as me! We work homies!" Jan cried. "We'll see," Star hesitantly said. Jan was still scrolling through the drug store job openings, obviously unsatisfied. Soon, he handed the phone back to Star.

"You find anything?" Star asked. Jan shook his head. "Nothing can be better than Ordinary Store!" Star shrugged. "Don't know what else to tell you, man." "Oh yeah, are you leaving soon?" Jan asked. Star blinked. _How did he know? _"Spring Break is next week so I thought you would go to some dimension for the break. Pando's going to Zurai for the break, so I thought you would be going too," Jan explained.

_Oh! Good! He hasn't found out! _Star thought before answering Jan's question. "Yeah, I'm gonna leave for the break. Not sure where yet." "Must be nice. I'm tired of Earth," Jan said. "I think Earth is a pretty great place," Star said. Jan shook his head. "No you don't." "So, everyone just travels to any dimension they want?" Jan then asked. "Yeah, as long as it's in the Universal Union," Star answered. "Universal Union? Is Earth part of it?" Jan asked.

"Nope, but Earth has been getting attention these days thanks to their rovers and spaceships. Earth is way too unadvanced to join the Double U, which is made up of hundreds to thousands of other worlds. If you Earthlings colonize Mars though, the Double U will intervene and it won't be pretty. Hekapoo gives members Dimensional Scissors that lets them travel to another dimension. If you don't have a pair, you can still travel, but it's a lot of work. There are still thousands of worlds out there that aren't part of the Double U. To protect worlds that don't know that we actually exist, we're only allowed to travel to words in the Universal Union," Star explained.

"It sounds like fun hopping from one dimension to another," Jan said. "You have no idea," Star said with a smile. "How did you live before you came here? I been curious," Jan asked. Star thought back to his past.

"The Zodiacs and I were inseparable. Whenever we were on Mewni, I would be slacking off on my prince duties and causing trouble around the palace while the Zodiacs fought in the Colosseum, never losing a match. We often went dimension hopping. Damn, it was so much fun. We went on all sorts of adventures, destroying everything in our paths. There was never a dull day..." Star trailled off. _Sadly, we can't do that no more._

Jan sensed Star's sadness. "I'm sorry about Leo," he said. "The real Leo is a lot more fun than this Leo. Remember the time he got mad at you? Leo is never serious so when he was serious to you, I kinda felt that something was up. I didn't do anything about it and covered it up by saying he always gets like this. I didn't call him out on it on time so it's my fault. The real Leo is louder, prouder, and bold," Star said.

"Also, y'all should go easy on Jackson," Jan said. "Why? You don't hate him no more?" Star asked. "I still hate him, don't get me wrong. It's just, anyone in his situation would do what he did. How was he supposed to know about the things he was supposed to do when he was signing the contract? They never told him until after he signed the contract. He even came to us and came clean," Jan ranted.

"You should say that to Pando. He's the one dealing with Jackson," Star said. "I don't understand why Pando likes to inflict pain and let people suffer," Jan said. "Because it turns him on," Star answered. Jan blinked. "What? It actually fureal does?" Jan asked. Star simply smiled. _Wait, is he serious or is he playing around? _Jan wondered.

* * *

The next morning, Macaria woke up early and quielty ran downstairs. She peeped into the kitchen and saw Star attempting to cook. Unfortunately, it didn't look identifiable. Still, Macaria saw the effort Star was putting in it. Yesterday morning, he tried making breakfast but after tasting it, he threw it away and went back to sleep. Macaria knew that Star wouldn't give up that easily and she was right. There was Star, attempting to make breakfast again.

She smiled. Jinx came up to Star and rubbed against his leg. "Chillax. This time, it'll taste wonderful!" Star told Jinx. Jinx meowed. "Are you doubting me?" Star asked Jinx. Jinx purred in response. "They gave me a place to stay and food to eat and helped me get used to Earth. I'll be leaving at the end of this week and I want to pay them back before I go. This is the least I can do," Star told Jinx.

_You're actually leaving? _Macaria thought. "I need to own up to my actions. I've done all sorts of shit. The first thing I'll do is fix everyone's lives. When I leave, it's Maßöffner hunting time. Then I'll even fix the things I've broken in the past. I only got a little bit of 2 months left," Star told Jinx. Macaria blinked. _A little bit of 2 months left? What's going on? _She wondered.

Star sighed and went on with his cooking. Jinx kept on walking around Star's legs. "You're distracting me," Star told Jinx. Macaria silently slipped away and snuck back into her room. _There's definitely something going on. Star's still keeping secrets? After everything? _She thought as soon as she was back in her bed. _Is Pando in on this too? He says he's going to Zurai as soon as Spring Break starts. That's also when Star's leaving. I'll ask Brittney. _

"Of course Pando's coming back! Why would he leave Panda behind?" Brittney said to Macaria when they were at school. "Did he actually tell you that he's coming back?" Macaria asked. "What's gotten into you? Spring Break is only a week long. He's obviously gonna come back at the end. I don't even need to ask him," Brittney answered.

"Something's supposed to happen in 2 months," Macaria said as soon as they entered the classroom. "In 2 months? Yeah. Graduation. Duh," Brittney answered, sitting down. Macaria sat with her. "Wait, graduation is in 2 months?" Macaria asked. Brittney nodded. "May 20th."

Macaria thought about what Star had told Jinx. She then let out a breath of relief. "So that means he'll be back before graduation. Good." "Who will be back? You got yourself a boo thang?" Brittney asked. Macaria ignored Brittney and smiled to herself. Then she frowned. _How come I'm getting a bad feeling about graduation day?_

After school, there was a student council meeting. "Prom this year was fantastic! We really have to thank Brittney, our Prom Queen, for making it magical!" Macaria announced. All of the other members gave Brittney an applause. Brittney sashayed. "Finally getting the attention that I deserve!"

"Spring Break is less than a week away. After Spring Break, there's testing. After testing, there's graduation. We need to come up with all sorts of ways to motivate the student body to finish strong and to cure the seniors' Senior-Itis. Any ideas?" Macaria asked. The members voiced in their ideas and the meeting continued.

Once the meeting was over, Macaria went straight home and started looking through the ideas the members had just voiced in. She'd normally just put it off to the next day but she wanted to keep herself busy. The bad feeling she had earlier wouldn't go away and it was concerning her.

Star, who had no reason to be out of the house, sat next to Macaria at the coffee table with her laptop in one hand and a bowl of grapes in another. "Why do you suddenly like using my laptop?" Star asked. "Cuz why not?" Star answered. On the screen, Macaria noticed Star was watching the Cooling Adventures of Sabrina.

"You like it so far?" Macaria asked. "I just started season 2. Pando already finished all 3 seasons," Star answered, his eyes glued to the screen. "You didn't answer my question but I'm just gonna assume that you like the show. I'll make you a list of show recommendations. Now leave, you're distracting me," Macaria said.

Star didn't leave. Macaria sighed. "Come onnnn. Leeeaaavvveee." "You can still do your work while I'm here," Star said before munching on a grape. "Hey...is there something you're not telling me?" Macaria then asked him. Star didn't say anything for a while. "Are you actually leaving? At the end of this week?" Macaria asked.

"How did you find out?" Star asked. "I have my ways. We're supposed to go to Miami together. My relatives are looking forward to seeing you again. Also, I know I use to want you to leave but now I'm use to you. You're part of my life and you know I hate change so what am I supposed to do when you leave, changing my life again?" Macaria said. "You'll be fine. I always leave home for long periods of time," Star said.

"What's happening on May 20th other than Graduation Day?" Macaria asked. Star simply looked at her with an unreadable expression. "Star. I thought we ain't hidding anything from each other anymore," Macaria said. Star simply reached out and pat her head. "It's nothing important. You don't gotta worry at all."

Macaria blushed before she slapped his arm away. "That's a lie. Something big is going to happen." "You wanna go shopping in Azauria? They have some of the trendiest fashion in the universe," Star asked. "You're changing the topic," Macaria said. "See, I'll pull up some pictures," Star said, ignoring her as he searched the Universal Web.

"You're pissing me off. Why can't you just tell me the truth and stop hidding things from me?" Macaria demanded. Star found an outfit and showed Macaria. She saw it and stopped huffing. "That's...actually a cute outfit." The next picture Star pulled up were makeup products. "Woaaaahhh! I need those!" Macaria cried. The third picture was a large open air shopping mall.

"So? You wanna go?" He asked. "Lemme ask Brittney. She would love this place!" Macaria answered, pulling out her phone. "Wait, but I wanted to go with you," Star said. "If Brittney ever found out I went to a place like this she'll skin me alive," Macaria said. She found Brittney's number and FaceTime her. As soon as Macaria told her about the Azauria being the trendy fashion hub of the universe, Brittney hung up. A few seconds later, the doorbell rang.

When Macaria answered the door, there was Brittney with Pando and the Ikenga. "You actually fureal dead serious!?" She asked, entering the house. "Oh yeah. I forgot about Azauria. We have a Fashion Week there, kinda like how you guys have Fashion Week in some of your Earthly cities. Don't mean to brag, but Woolandia is also a fashion capital. Yo, Half God. Mewni and Azauria got bad blood with each other. And you still going?" Pando explained, following Brittney.

"Bad blood?" Macaria asked. "Azauria and Mewni are hella similar to each other. They even worship the same Earth Gods but have different names for them. There's this big ass centuries old argument between them," Pando answered. "They can't get pissed at me for shopping," Star said. "You right, you right," Pando said. "Come on! Let's go!" Brittney cried.

Using the Dimensional Scissors, they arrived at their destination. Brittney dramatically gasped. "I'm. Actually. Heeeeerrrrreeeee!" "Wow, this place is hella big," Macaria said, looking around. "Let's go to that makeup shop!" Brittney cried, dragging Pando with her. The others followed around.

Brittney and Macaria browsed the makeup lines and tried some on their skin to see which was their color. Brittney even got Pando to let the Ikenga hang out with her and Macaria. "Oooo! I think that color will look great on you." "Yasssss gurllll!" "No, we should change that." "Don't put too much. What are you, a clown?" "I don't get girl's obsession with makeup," Star said. Pando simply shrugged. "Same."

They entered a bunch of other makeup shops around them before they entered the clothing shops. "They got all sorts of styles!" Brittney commented. "Yeah. This mall is hella popular in the universe so they got styles for all sorts of beings from other worlds," Pando said, admiring a shirt. They spent most of their overall time at the clothing shops.

Soon, they were at the shoe shops. Pando went crazy and bought a ton of shoes. "Woah...and I thought shoes on Earth were expensive," Macaria said after converting the price of one of the shoes on the racks to Earth money.

By the time they were done, the boys and the Ikenga were struggling to carry all of their bags. "Omo. Who's this?" Brittney asked, pointing to a statue. "Oh. That's the Changeling Memories Prince Asteri Mnimi Poseidon Vasilas of Azaura. Ugggg I hate his spoiled ass," Star answered. "Same," Pando answered. Macaria and Brittney blinked. "Did they actually just agree to each other?" Macaria asked. "The world, er, universe, must be ending," Brittney answered.

Suddenly, Aseri appeared out of nowhere in a golden chariot being carried by golden horses. A bunch of guards surrounded him. Star and Pando groaned in annoyance before getting the others to go and hide with them. "Wait wait wait wait wait! Stop! My sculpture has dust on it!" He cried. "We will find who's in charge of dusting your honorable sculpture, Your Majesty," a guard said, bowing. "Hurry! There's a sale! I can't miss it!" Asteri cried, sitting back in the chariot.

"Yo, that stressed me out more than it needed to for some reason," Macaria said. "Right?" Brittney agreed. "Let's go to Zurai. That place is hella chill. Also, that's where my fellow gods live!" Pando cried, pulling out his pair of Dimensional Scissors.

As soon as they arrived, they were introduced to the tropical weather. "Woaaahhh! Look at the ocean!" Brittney cried. "It's so blue!" Macaria cried. "Earth's oceans are polluted," Anya said. "It's kinda sad y'all never seen a blue sea before," Onwa said.

"I never been to Zurai before because Zurai and Woolandia are hella close allies," Star said. "Us gods gotta stick together, you know? Yo, we should tell Zetwal we in his kingdom later," Pando said. "Oooo! Let's change into the bikinis we just bought and play in the water!" Brittney said. "Aight. Y'all do tha. Ima eat some food!" Pando said.

The girls played in the water and even participated in a volleyball competition. The boys, meanwhile, enjoyed the food. When it was nighttime, there were dance performances. They stayed behind to watch them. The dance performances turned into a huge festival where everyone was dancing and enjoying the night.

Eventually, Macaria grew exhausted so she sat off to the side and watched everyone. Star noticed and sat with her. "You good?" He asked. Macaria nodded. "Yeah. I was just thinking about all of the places I've been. I love to travel but I never thought I'd get a chance to travel around the universe. I got so many pictures and videos along the way."

"Follow me," Star said, holding his hand out. Macaria took his hand and he lead her through the trees to the ocean. The moons and the stars were shining brightly, making a magical reflection on the water. "Woaahhh," Macaria replied. "I gotta show you something," Star said as soon as he found a certain video on his phone. "More? It's not my birthday, you know," Macaria said with a smile.

Star nervously handed Macaria his phone and Macaria pressed play. A nice lullabye sung by a motherly and sweet voice played in the background as thousands of lanterns floated all over the place in the night sky over the ocean. Then, a familiar face revealed itself to the camera.

_ "So. Marco. Uh. I usually don't do this sappy stuff. It ain't my style. So...I like like you. I like how strong and independent you are, even though you're always nagging me. Your a balanced and responsible person, and I need that in my life. I'm sorry about pushing you away. I thought I was doing the right thing. Now I know it's not. Besides, didn't I promise you I'll be your knight in shining armor? Marco, you're my Aphrodite."_

The video ended. Macaria turned to look at Star who was heavily blushing. "...I don't know what to say..." Macaria said. "I have strong feelings of like for you. I wanna stay on Earth with you. I wanna try having a relationship with you. Macaria Albina Diaz Villanueva of Earth, I, the Demigod of the Skies Prince Starious Sire Regulus Butterfly of Mewni, likes you and wants to go out with you," Star confessed.

"...I'm sorry," Macaria whispered, handing Star his phone. Star blinked. "What? I don't think I heard that right." "I said I'm sorry," Macaria said. "...may I ask why?" Star asked. "I like it when you're with me. I like it when you do dumb things and always drag me in it whether you mean to or not. I like your energy and optimism. I'm in love with your thoughtfulness and your loyalty. But...I can't go out with you," Macaria explained.

"You never answered why," Star said. "You're leaving," Macaria said. Star looked down. "There's something big coming up, like you said. I just can't tell anyone. I have to go back and fix all of my mistakes before it becomes too late," Star said, taking Macaria's hands. "You're also dating Venus. I'm not a homewrecker," Macaria said.

"Marco. I don't have any feelings for her at all. I only agreed to date her to trick her into doing things for me so I don't have to waste my wishes. She's also someone that you have to have on your side," Star explained. Macaria took her hands out of his grip in disgust.

"Seriously? That's why? Star, that's wrong on so many levels. Venus loves you to the point where she tried to kill me 2 times after meeting me for the first time. And you're just using her because she's powerful and useful? I can't believe you, Star," Macaria said. "Marco, I-" "Save it," Macaria said before hugging herself and walking away.

The clouds covered the moon as Star watched Macaria walk away. _I don't get it. She shoulda been happy that I don't got any feelings for Venus. Why's she like this? Is she suddenly friends with Venus? Or is she scared of Venus doing something bad to her? Yeah, that one's more likely. Venus is the problem._

Once they arrived back on Earth, Star headed straight to Venus' bar despite the late hours. Venus was cleaning up when Star walked in. "Oh, good. I just got back from Sutraya and was gonna tell you this tomorrow at school," she said, sitting at the bar. Star sat next to her.

"So, I already explained this to Pando and the others, but Toffee the Immortal was released when you broke the Wand of Mewni. He made a deal with Ludo since the Symbol of Ophiuchus is his mark. Sitaare and I have been secretly looking for him. We got all of the Zodiacs and they told us that Toffee is going to strike any minute from now. We have to get ready. Also, I got their Maßöffner shards. Combine them with yours, that makes all 1,001 shards," Venus explained. She then pulled out a box from her bra and put it on the table.

"That box has all of the shards?" Star asked. Venus nodded. "That means I can fix the Wand of Mewni," Star said. "With the Wand of Mewni, you can trap Toffee in there," Venus said. "That's it?" Star asked. "Yep," Venus said.

"Then let's break up."

Venus blinked. "What?" "I said let's break up," Star answered. "Why're we breaking up?" Venus asked. "I just don't got feelings for you. I never had. Definitely never will. I only used you for your powers," Star answered. "So you're just like all of my previous masters. You only see me as some weapon," Venus said. Star rubbed his neck. "Yep. Pretty much."

"Do you think this is fair to me?" Venus asked. "What do you mean?" Star asked. "All through my life, I've only been used and thrown away when I'm not useful. My parents for example. I was the key for Demonica to be independent. Because of this fucking curse that your mom, by the way, put on me, I wasn't useful anymore. You wanna know what they did? They stripped me of my name Scheherazade, put shackles around my ankle, stuffed me into a random oil lamp, and threw me into a dark cave. Then they exploited my powers for profit by telling greedy beings like you that I can grant any wish," Venus said.

"There's nothing I can do about that. I'm sorry, Venus, but you're not needed anymore. You should go and enjoy your freedom," Star said. "You're letting me have my freedom? Because you pity me?" Venus asked. "Of course I do," Star answered. "I can't believe I wasted my time helping you. You just played around with my feelings," Venus said. "And I'm sorry for that," Star said.

"Is it because of Macaria?" Venus asked. "I swear, if you do anything to Ma-" "So I was right. It was because of Macaria. She just up and took my man. And I even considered her as a little sister," Venus said. "I actually have feelings for someone. Real feelings. I want to do everything I can for her," Star said. "That's exactly how I feel," Venus said. "You can hate me all you want, but there's nothing you can do about it now," Star said. "What do you mean?"

"Venus, I wish to break up with you."

Because it was his last wish, Venus slowly started to turn into fire colored dust from the bottom up which slowly scattered. She let a tear escape her feline like eyes. "I'm tired of being used because of this power I've never even wanted in the first place. I want there to be someone out there who I can trust and not worry about that person using me for my powers.

"But unfortunately, that someone doesn't exist. I've always been the person in the background, doing all of the work while other people take my credit or don't credit me at all. Why can't I be known for the things I've done!? I never asked for this..."

Venus was gone.

Star took a glass and poured in an alcoholic drink for himself. He rose it up. "Because of you, I don't have to look for the Maßöffner anymore. I did it. I finally did it. So, I guess I should thank you. Our paths will never cross again. I hope your next master is not a bastard like me." He drank the drink in it and put the empty cup face down on the table.

* * *

Jan was in a good mood on Wednesday morning. "Guess what!? I get to work at a beach side restaurant at Santa Monica Pier during Spring Break!" He announced as soon as he entered the class. Nobody cared so they didn't say anything and continued to do what they were doing.

Jan skipped over to Brittney and Macaria. Both of the girls groaned in annoyance. "You girls should swing by. I'll serve you beach babes," Jan said, trying to sound smooth. Macaria stopped herself from puking. "Can't. I'll be in Dubai all Spring Break. Then, you guys won't see me for the rest of the school year," Brittney said.

Macaria and Jan blinked. "What?" "I'll be homeschooled," Brittney answered. "Why?" Macaria and Jan simultaneously asked. "Cuz I'll be taking over Wong Cosmetics and will focus on releasing my first ever collection. I already have some ideas but they have to be approved by my dad," Brittney explained.

"Same here. After Spring Break, y'all won't see me ever again cuz I'll be in Woolandia," Pando said, appearing out of nowhere with the Ikenga. "You too!?" Jan asked. "Yeah. I found the Star Compass the day of prom so there's no point for me to stay here," Pando answered. Brittney blinked. "This is the first time I'm hearing about this."

"I was in Edlyn for a while when I got into some trouble and ended up at the bottom of the ocean. Then, I found the compass. It somehow saved me and here I am. Now, I can go back to Woolandia and take my rightful place as king. I already gots me a bucket list for me to do once I'm on the throne hehehehe," Pando explained. "How did the Star Compass even help?" Macaria asked. "Don't question magic," Pando answered.

"Cari, didn't you say you're going somewhere?" Brittney asked. "Yeah. I'm going to Miami for Spring Break," Macaria answered. "Wait, so all y'all ain't gonna come to Santa Monica Pier while I'm working there!?" Jan asked. The others shook their heads. "Wait! Jackson's staying here!" Jan cried as soon as Jackson joined them. "I'm going to New York," he said. "Oh yeah, Pando, thanks for going easy on the Ikenga and Jackson. The Ikenga are serving you more and Jackson genuinely looks like he wants to change," Jan said.

"You went easy on them?" Macaria asked Pando. "They got the message. They fuck up again, they dead," Pando said. "I thought you didn't like Jackson," Brittney said. "I don't but for now we got a seize fire. We're helping each other out now," Jan answered. "Jan knows a bunch of people so he gives me information," Jackson said.

Suddenly, the atmosphere became awkward. Macaria and Jackson awkwardly glanced at each other before looking away. The others noticed the exchange. "Say something stupid, peasant!" Brittney mouthed at Jan. "Why can't Pando do it!?" Jan mouthed back at her. "How dare you tell a god what to do!?" Pando mouthed at Jan. The Ikenga looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Big news!" Star yelled, appearing out of nowhere. "I'm inviting all y'all to Mewni! This Saturday is the ball and it's a hella great way to kick off Spring Break! Y'all are gonna love Mewni! Yoooo I been wanting to show y'all Mewni! No offense, Earth, but I'm tired of you! Now, y'all get to see my home!"

Pando quickly mugged Star and pinned him down to the floor. "What the fuck, man!? You finna expose us!" He whisper-yelled. Star tried to say something back but Pando had his hand over Star's mouth. "Wait. Back up the train. I thought the Mewman couldn't go back to Mewni because of the Maßöffner," Onwa said.

They all stopped doing what they were doing and considered what Onwa just said. Then they all gasped. "Yeah! That's right!?" "Chillax. I got all of the shards and gave 'em to Hekapoo who told my parents," Star said. "Wow, fureal!? How?" Jan asked. Star looked away and didn't say anything for a while. Macaria and Pando rose an eyebrow in suspicion. "That's...not important. All you need to know is that there will be no more Maßöffner problems," Star eventually answered.

"You got Venus to do it for you," Macaria said. They all became silent. "What do you mean?" Star asked. "I mean, it makes sense. You only keep her around to do all your dirty work, after all," Macaria said. "Marco, I-" "Now that you got all of the shards, I bet you threw her away. I'm right, ain't I?" Macaria said, glaring at Star. Star didn't say anything and stared back at her.

The atmosphere became tenser than before as Macaria and Star engaged in their staring contest. Silently and awkwardly, the others retreated back to their assigned seats. Soon, class began.

By the time school was over, Pando and Brittney had a plan: Operation S.W.A.T. See What's Affecting Them.

Brittney quickly dragged Macaria all the way to her limo. "What?" Macaria asked. "Girl talk?" Brittney asked. Macaria narrowed her eyes at her. "Ok, then. No girl talk. Can you come with me to buy things for Dubai?" Brittney asked. Macaria nodded.

Soon, the limo dropped them off in front of the mall. "Woah. It just got warmer!" Brittney commented. "It's spring now," Macaria said. "Come on! Let's raid this place!" Brittney then cried, running into the mall. Macaria followed. "Wait! Calm down!"

The 2 of them stopped by many stores. In those stores, they tried things on and bought things. They also talked about all sorts of things. Eventually, the two were sitting in their favorite fro-yo store.

"I can't wait to go to Dubai! They got some hotties there!" Brittney cried. "You're not dating Pando?" Macaria asked. "I thought I told you this already. Pando and I are partners, that's it," Brittney said. "But you guys are hella close! Don't think I didn't see you two at prom!" Macaria cried. "Fine, you wanna know what's really going on between me and Pando?" Brittney asked. Macaria nodded. "Then tell me what's going on between you and Star," Brittney said.

Macaria slumped back in her chair. "Never mind. I don't wanna find out." "Cari, you can't keep it bottled up inside. I can help you however I can," Brittney said. Macaria sighed. "Fine. While we was in Zurai during the party, Star and I snook off to see the ocean together. Then...he confessed to me."

Brittney gasped. "I knew it! The Staria ship is sailing! Pando owes me $100!" She then noticed Macaria's facial expression and remembered what happened this morning. "But it's not a good thing, isn't it?" "Star's secretly dating Venus, but turns out he only did it to use her because she's useful and powerful. She's obviously the one who got the shards for him. You didn't see her in foresnics, right? It's because he threw her away. He don't need her anymore," Macaria explained.

"I don't see why you're upset about that. The competition's gone. Go get yo man!" Brittney cried. Macaria sighed. "I owe Venus a lot. I know she had real feelings for Star. It's not right what Star did to her, and it's even worse if I start going out with him."

"If you put it that way, it sounds bad. To be honest, I've had a bunch of boyfriends in the past but they only went out with me cuz I'm rich so I can kinda understand how Venus feels. But, none of those guys were the one for me. That's how I'm able to move on. Thank you, next. For Venus, Star wasn't the one for her. Yeah, it will hurt her a lot but eventually, she'll just move on. She'll find her one, just like someday, I'll find my one," Brittney explained.

Macaria looked down. "I think you should give Star a chance. Tell Star exactly how you feel," Brittney said. "Ok. I already told you what happened between me and Star. Now it's your turn," Macaria said. Brittney smiled. "We're not partners. We're partners in crime!" "Brittney!" Macaria cried in annoyance, balling her napkin and throwing it at Brittney.

At the exact same time, Star had been kidnapped by Pando and dragged to his penthouse. When he came to, he tried to get away but Pando quickly caught him. Now, they were playing 2kk.

"I won again! Mwahahahaha! I'm god!" Pando yelled, jumping on the couch. Star angrily threw his controller to the side. Pando noticed and sat back down. "Dude, how did you fuck up now?" He asked. "I told Marco that I liked her," Star started. "Shit. Now I owe Brittney $100," Pando said before letting Star continue. "Then I told her that I was only using Venus cuz I needed her power. Now she's pissed off," Star said.

Pando tsked as he shook his head. "I don't know how to cheer her up now! But to be fair, I don't understand why thay makes her mad. I'm not using her, I'm using Venus. I genuinely care for her, not Venus," Star said. "Girls are a confusing species," Pando said. Star nodded.

"In the shows Brittney and Onwa love to watch together, I learned that what you're supposed to do is give them space to sort their thoughts out," Pando said. "Fureal?" Star asked. "Yeah. After a while, they finna come back to you, crying and shit. They spill their hearts out and beg for your forgiveness. But don't forgive them right away," Pando answered.

"Why can't you forgive them right away?" Star asked. "Mewman, is you stupid!? You finna look like a pussy if you do!" Pando yelled. "Fureal!? Then what do I do!?" Star asked, completely immersed in the conversation. "You reject her apology. Or, you ignore her. It's completely up to you. She'll go out of her way to show you that she's sorry. Eventually, she'll give up and she'll think you hate her. That's when you suddenly kiss her outta the blue and accept her apology. She'll fall in love with you again and happily ever after. Damn, I should be a lovegod!" Pando explained.

"Ohhhhh, I see! How do you and Magani fight?" Star asked. "Magani and I don't fight. We're one mind, one body. My bad bitch will never go against me cuz she gota lotta faith in me!" Pando answered. "What about when you and Brittney fight?" Star asked. "Ugggg it's the worse!" Pando cried. Star blinked. "Wait, you two actually fight?"

"Yeah, we fureal do! We're both stubborn so we don't apologize. Instead, we try to outdo each other. Like, I would buy shoes for $210. She would buy shoes double the price! We even fight each other with toy guns cuz we both into guns! We also gamble against each other. We don't even apologize to each other to end the fight. After reaching an agreement, the fight's over," Pando explained.

"I've never seen you two fight," Star said. "We hide it pretty well. We can't let the enemy know that we not getting along," Pando answered. "Wowww..." Star said. "Anyway, don't forget all that I told you," Pando said.

Macaria came home first and went straight up to her room. "Venus, Venus, Venus." She looked around. Venus wasn't there. Macaria sighed and hopped onto her bed. "Girl, you don't even have the right to feel bad. Your morals aren't that great. I coulda let Brittney win the fashion show but I selfishly broke the mirror. Still, Brittney tries her best anyway to help me. Venus is right. Maybe we are the same. It's sad that I finally admitted it once she's gone." She then thought about what Brittney told her. "Should I really give him a chance?"

Star entered the house and went straight to the kitchen to get the bowl of grapes. Macaria went downstairs to grab a snack when she saw Star. The two looked at each other without saying anything. Finally, Macaria deciced to say something.

"Star, I-" Star walked past her. _He's mad at me! _She thought, panicking. Star, meanwhile, was also panicking. _Fuck! I was supposed to give her space! I guess I'll just skip that step and go tl the next one. Unforgiving her or ignoring her. I'll just ignore her! Yeah! For how many days though?_

Throughout Thrusday, Macaria tried to talk to Star while he ignored her. By Friday, Macaria was done.

On Saturday, a chariot arrived for the Earthlings to go to Mewni. Pando had already left for Woolandia to show everyone that he has the Star Compass and to rub it in Anga's face. Star had also left to spend time with his parents and help them set everything up.

Macaria's hair was pulled back and helf by a rose hair pin. She had white pearl earrings and a white pearl necklace. She wore an off shoulder ruby red lacy ball gown and white silk gloves. She carried a white clutch purse.

Brittney's hair was in a bun healed by the Woolandian Diamonds in crown mode. She had matching diamond earrings and necklace. She wore a sleeveless lavender ball gown with sparkles on it and white silk gloves. She held a lacy lavender purple fan.

Jan wore a white tuxedo with a green bowtie.

Jackson wore a black tuxedo with a yellow tie.

"Wow! You guys actually look presentable!" Brittney cried. "I'm surprised I was even invited," Jan said. "And it's all thanks to me!" Jan cried. "Can we just get on before people notice?" Macaria asked. They all nodded and they got on.

The chariot went through the portal, bringing them to Mewni. "This is my first time in another dimension...this place looks like the Roman Empire," Jackson said. Macaria, meanwhile, was speechless. _So this is Star's home. It's gorgeous! I hope he's not too mad to show me around, _she thought.

The chariot eventually arrived at the palace which looked like the Hagia Sophia. A guard helped them down. "Welcome to Mewni. Species?" The guard asked. "Human!" Jan proudly answered. The guard gasped before remembering something. "Oh yes! The prince's honorable guests are humans! Please, make yourself comfortable in the palace courtyard. When it's time for the Wand Receiving Ceremony, please make your way to the Temple of Minerva," the guard said.

The guard lead them to the courtyard which was packed with guests from all over Mewni and other dimensions. "Macaria Albina Diaz Villanueva of Earth has arrived! Brittney Jia Li Wong of Earth has arrived! Jan Santos Ordonia of Earth has arrived! Jackson Lynn Thomas of Earth has arrived!" The announcer yelled.

"Time to hit on some alien babes!" Jan cried. "Yo. Technically we're aliens," Brittney said. Jan and Jackson gasped and thought about what Brittney just told them. As they entered the courtyard, the other guests looked at them and whispered amongst themselves.

"What are humans doing here?

"Has Mewni sunk so low to invite a group of humans?

"I thought humans weren't advanced to know about the Double U."

"Ew, I don't want their corrupted energy near me."

"King Rivarious is known for playing jokes so this must be one of them."

Macaria, Brittney, Jan, and Jackson all felt out of place as the beings continued to talk about them. "What should we do?" Jan whispered. "Ignore them. Don't let them know they're getting in our heads," Brittney whispered back.

"The Wargod of the Stars Prince Kpakpando Amadioha Mufasa Eze of Woolanida has arrived! The Wargoddess of Medicine Lady Magani Nakia Warkarwa Sarki of Woolandia has arrived! The Wargoddess of the Sun Anyanwu Ikenga has arrived! The Wargoddess of the Moon Onwa Ikenga has arrived!"

The 4 turned and saw Pando entering the courtyard with his Ikenga and another girl. They were all dressed in outfits equivalent to traditional ceremonial African clothing and were walking towards them. "That girl he's with must be Magani. He mentions her sometimes," Brittney said. "Who's Magani?" Jackson asked. "His favorite fiancé," Brittney answered. Jan and Macaria blinked. "What? He hasn't mentioned Magani to any of y'all?" Brittney asked.

"Hahahahaha! Welcome to Mewni! Woolandia is waaaayyyyy better than this!" Pando cried, patting Jan really hard on the back. "You must be Brittney," Magani told Brittney who nodded. "And you must be Magani." Magani smiled. "We have to get together one day. I have to thank you for helping Kpaki."

Brittney blinked. _Kpaki!? They got nicknames!? _She then awkwardly laughed. "Yeah! We absolutely should!" "Hey, we should hang out until the Wand Receiving Ceremony begins!" Magani cried before dragging Brittney away. "Damn. She got curves," Jan said, staring at Magani. Pando slapped him. "That's my woman!"

"So what do we do at these events?" Jackson asked. Pando glared at Jackson. "I still don't like you." "...understandable," Jackson said. "Y'all should talk things out with some alcohol," Onwa said. "But I don't wanna talk to this Earthling," Pando protested. "I think he'll kill me while drunk," Jackson said. "Come on, it'll be fineeeeee!" Onwa cried, dragging them to an area with drinks. Anya followed. "Calm down! We have to act proper! You have been on Earth for far too long, Onwa!"

Macaria was left with Jan. "Hot alien babes! Later!" Jan cried, running towards a group of girls. Now, Macaria was left alone. "What should I do now?" She wondered out loud, watching the others split up to do their own things.

She aimlessly walked around the courtyard, ignoring the glares of the other beings. As she walked, she saw some familiar faces. Estrella came charging towards her. "Macaria!" She cried. "You were invited too?" Macaria asked. Estrella eagerly nodded. "Yep! I get to sing at the ball! Amazing, right!?" Estrella cried.

Before Macaria could say anything back, Estrella was dragged off her. The person who dragged her off was Fuego. "My love! I'm here to properly propose to you!" He cried. "Thank you, next," Macaria simply answered. "Accept my love!" Fuego cried. Estrella sighed. "Don't worry. I'll keep him away from you," she said, grabbing him by the ear before dragging him away.

The next being she saw was Hoshimiya. "To be honest, I've never been on Mewni before," she said. "Really?" Macaria asked. "Yeah. I never had a reason to. The Wand Receiving Ceremony used to be a Mewmans only thing but I guess this time they felt like changing things around by inviting other beings," Hoshimiya answered. "Wow," Macaria responded.

"So, have you and Starious started going out yet?" Hoshimiya asked. Macaria jumped. "What!? No! We're not even on speaking terms right now!" Macaria cried. "You should tell how you feel, girl! Don't keep it bottled up inside!" Hoshimiya cried. "I guees," Macaria said.

"Also, I won't be teaching psychology anymore. I'm getting married," Hoshimiya said. "What!? Really!? Congratulations!" Macaria said. Then she noticed Hoshimiya's sad smile. "You don't want to marry the guy?" She asked. "I'm not sure. When warbeasts fall in love, it's for life. I don't feel any love towards my future husband, but that's maybe because I haven't met him. Oh, excuse me, I have to take care of something," Hoshimiya answered before walking off.

After, she saw Zvezdy with Kristall. Kristall was holding onto Zvezdy's arm and although they looked awkward, there was affection between them. Macaria walked up to them. "You guys looks so cute! When's the wedding?" She asked. "Who are you?" Zvezdy asked. "I have never seen you in my life," Kristall said. _I'm the reason why y'all are together! _Macaria angrily thought as the snowmen walked away.

"Isn't that the girl who knows about us?" A familiar voice asked. Macaria turned around and saw Etoile and Rionnag. "Shhhh! Stop saying that out loud!" Etoile hissed at Rionnag. Macaria smiled. "You two are lively as ever. Who became king?" "Yours truly, of course!" Etoile cried. "It's only because I let him win. I was never interested in becoming king anyway," Rionnag said. "Stop stealing my spotlight!" Etoile cried.

"Tonight's your night to make fireworks with Star. Should I give you some pointers?" Rionnag asked Macaria who quickly blushed. "I-I-I-I'm good!" "Your loss. You should find us and tell us about it! Later!" Etoile said as he and Rionnag walked off.

After they left, she noticed Asteri was making outrageous demands as usual. "I thought Mewni and Azauria had bad blood," she wondered out loud. "It's called spying," Asteri told her before going back to what he was doing. _That doesn't look like spying to me._

Daw accidentally bumped into her. "Sorry! I'm all over the place these days! Maybe it's all the drinking I been doing. Wow, I've never seen a human before! You wanna come to Margareta with me? I'd like to study your kind," Daw asked. Macaria backed up a little. "I'm good!" "Ok, suit yourself," Daw said, stumbling away.

Next was Fetu. "Hey girl hey! You're Marco, right?" She asked. "Macaria," Macaria answered. "Awwwww! He managed to get you to come to Mewni against all odds! What a nice love story! I totally ship you two!" Fetu cried before walking off. Macaria blinked. "She friends with Star?"

After was Zetwal. "Woah! Aren't you the rapper Starboy!?" She asked him. "I got fans here too! Mwahahahaha!" Zetwal cried. "That's so cool!" Macaria cried. Zetwal shushed her. "I'm actually not supposed to be here. I got kicked out of Zurai again. I came here though to make fun of Star with my homeboy Pando," Zetwal said before running off.

Torden drunkly bumped into Macaria. "Oops. My bad. *hic*!" Stjerne drunkly bumped into Macaria. "Oops. My bad. *hic*!" Torden and Stjerne then noticed each other. "Brother..." they grumbled angrily at each other before stumbling away so they can fight. Macaria blinked. "What just happened?"

She then noticed a being leaning against a pillar and he looked a little worried. _These beings don't like humans, right? I'll do helpful things to make them like humans, _Macaria thought as she walked over to the concerned being.

"Hey, what's your name, er, title?" Macaria asked as soon as she was with him. "You don't know who I am? I'm Prince Sitaare of Sutraya," Sitaare answered. "Oh yeah! Venus mentioned you!" Macaria realized. "You know Venus? How?" Sitaare asked. Macaria nodded. "She tried to kill me two times. Then she saved me from my boss who was gonna rape me. Then when I was in the hospital, she helped me out a lot," Macaria explained.

"You're Macaria then. Have you seen Venus? I have to tell her something important," Sitaare asked. "...she's gone now," Macaria said. "Oh. I see. It's fine I guess," Sitaare said before walking away. Macaria suddenly lost all of the energy she had. To recharge her social battery, she snuck into the palace.

"Woah...the ceiling is so high...!" She mumbled, looking around as she walked through the hallway. "Prince Starious! Come back here!" She heard someone yell. She froze. _Fuck! Where should I hide!? _"The sun will soon start setting! Please go to your room and wait!" Another voice yelled. "But I don't wanna sit around!" She heard Star yelled back.

"Starrrrrr! Come here right now!"

"I love you, mom!"

"I don't want you love! I want your obedience!"

When Star turned the corner, he saw Macaria simply standing there. They stared at each other without saying anything. "Star? Why are you just standing?" Moon could be heard asking. Star quickly grabbed Macaria's hand and ran off with her.

They ran all over the palace, avoiding the maids and guards who were looking for the runaway prince. "You made it! How do you like Mewni so far?" Star asked Macaria as they ran. "It's beautiful!" Macaria answered. "I knew you would like it!" Star cried. "I'm not use to you with long hair!" Macaria cried. "Get used to it!" Star cried.

Eventually, they found themselves on the stone steps leading to a temple on a hill. They quickly let go of each other's hands. _Fuck! I accidentally showed her affection earlier than I'm supposed to! Pando's gonna kill me! Wait, I held her hand. Did that count? Oh well, I don't wanna ignore Marco anymore, _Star thought before turning to her.

"You haven't seen Mewni from my eyes yet. You wanna see?" Star asked. Macaria nodded. "Go up to that temple and you'll see," Star said. Macaria picked up her ball gown's skirt and walked up the steps to the temple on the hill. Once she was there, she gasped.

She was introduced to all of Mewni seen from above. The buildings, pillars, temples, citizens, plants, and many more decorated the landscape. "You know the temple that we're in? It's the Temple of the Sky. It has the best view in all of Mewni, that's why it's my favorite temple. One day, I'm going to rule over all this," Star explained.

"It's beautiful...!" Macaria mumbled, looking at the kingdom below. "Marco...this is the last time I can see you," Star said. Macaria turned to face him. "What do you mean?" "In Mewni tradition, the day after I get the Wand of Mewni, I'm supposed to go to the Dominus Cloister, away from everything and everyone, for 7 years," Star answered. "Will I see you after the 7 years?" Macaria asked. "No," Star answered.

"Then I guess now is the only time I can tell you how I feel. Yeah, at first I was hella pissed off at what you did to Venus but after a while, I realize I can't force you to like her back. It's still wrong what you did to Venus, but she'll find her person soon. I don't know for how long, but I like like you too. I was must in denial. I was scared of liking you back because you're leaving," Macaria explained before realizing what she just said.

"Tonight is our night. After the ceremony, I'll give you a grand tour of Mewni. It'll be like a date," Star said, blushing and scratching his head. "Yeah," Macaria said, blushing and looking down.

When the sun started to set, they made their way down from the Sky Temple and went their separate ways. Macaria caught up with Brittney and the others in the Temple of Minerva. "Where were you?" Brittney asked. "Exploring," Macaria answered.

A choir of muses sang. Queen Moonaria and King Rivarious entered the temple. The sunlight from the sunset shone, making the crystal dome from above sparkle and painting the temple in a golden light.

Everyone stood at attention as the king and queen passed by. Eventually, they made it to a statue of Minerva. They turned to face their royal subjects. "Mewmans! Behold! The Demigod of Balance King Rivarious Rex Lucius Butterfly-Johansen! The Demigoddess of Magic Queen Moonaria Royale Lumina Butterfly. Bow before your rulers and commanders in chief!" The leader of the Royal Mewman Guard announced. Every Mewman and every being who wanted to show respect bowed.

Soon, a priestess dressed in red approached the rulers. "Mewmans! We are gathered here today to witness our future king and commander in chief gain the highest gift a Mewman, no, anyone in the universe, can recive. The Wand of Mewni!" Moon announced. "Behold! The Demigod of the Skies, Prince Starious Sire Regulus Butterfly, future king and commander in chief of Mewni!" The priestess announced.

Unlike last time, Star proudly walked in. The Mewmans applauded. Star waved. With the flick of her wrists, Moon put all 1,001 shards together and a wand materialized. Everyone cheered. Before Moon could grab it, an axe was thrown, missing her by just a hair. Every being who could materialize weapons got into position. Moon pulled out the axe which was wedged into the statue. "This is Leo the Lion's axe!"

"Ah! Thanks for the axe!" Leo cried, walking down the asile. He walked all the way to Moon and took his axe. "Leo!?" Star asked. "I would say eyo, boss but I'm the boss now, remember? You handed the title over to me," Leo said. Star noticed the Symbol of Ophiuchus was proudly showing on his chest instead of the Symbol of Leo.

"Yo, so I need the Wand of Mewni. Mind handing it over? If you won't, it's fine. I'll fight you," Leo said. "Skyblade!" Star yelled, summoning his iconic sword. "A fight it is!" "Zodiacs! Assemble!" Leo yelled. A golden wave released from his battle axe. Suddenly, the rest of the Zodiacs crashed through the crystal dome into the temple. They had their weapons ready.

Moon and River summoned their weapons. "You guys? Why's this happening?" River asked. "I knew we shouldn't have let these barbarians into our home!" Moon cried. "Charge!" The Zodiacs yelled, attacking the Butterfly family.

A sea of monsters barged into the temple and the areas around it. Those who could fight started to fight them. Even those who couldn't fight defended themselves the best they could. The whole place turned into chaos. Confusion and panick was widespread.

Ludo quickly stole the Wand of Mewni and ran off. Star went after him. Ludo hopped onto a giant black vulture and ran off. "Star! I gotchu!" A Pegasus, Prince Ponyhead, cried. He transformed into a pegasus and Star hopped on. "Follow that bird!" He commanded, pointing his sword at Ludo. Ponyhead took off. Following Ludo, they ended up at thr Temple of the Sky.

Looking at Mewni from the Temple of the Sky was a suspicious hooded creature. Ludo hopped off his vulture and knelt down. Not daring to look at the creature, Ludo held the wand up to him. Star, who was close enough, saw what Ludo was doing. He threw the Skyblade in between the creature and Ludo. "Ugh! It's Star Butterfly!" Ludo grumbled.

Star hopped off Ponyhead and held his hand out. The Skyblade floated back into his hands. "Oh, look who's joined the party," the hooded creature said. "Gimme the Wand of Mewni! Y'all have no idea how much trouble I went through to fix it!" Star demanded. "So what are you going to do about it?" The creature asked.

"Ain't it obvious!? Fight you!" Star cried, charging at the creature with his sword. In the creature's hand, a sword similar to the Skyblade (except the hilt was obsidian black and the wings on the side were bat wings) materialized. With one hand and no effort, the creature brought his sword up. With all of his strength, Star hit the sword with his Skyblade.

The Skyblade shatrered into millions of pieces. The force of the blow sent Star flying, hitting a pillar. He coughed up a mouthful of blood. _What!? How could the Skyblade have broken!? Maybe the hilt, sure, but the blade part was made out of stardust! I found the stardust myself! The Skyblade was supposed to be indestructible! Father Time himself told me that!_

Star looked up to glare at the hooded creature who had taken off his cloak. _A lizardman!? Fuck! My ancestor Queen Solaria wrote a how to way to kill lizardmen...I can't remember...! _The lizardman took the Wand of Mewni, revealing the fact that he was missing a finger. Star remembered what his mother told him.

_"Star, Toffee the Immortal was the monster who killed your grandmother when she was about to give the monster rights. After the assassination, the monsters were severely punished. Toffee and his group, however, ran free and assassinated all sorts of important leaders in the Universal Union. _

_ "Mewni needed a ruler so I had to leave the Dominus Cloister after a year. My first act of business was to kill Toffee to avenge my mother. He was easy to find so with permission from Lady Hekapoo, I sent guards to kill him. Every attempt was a failure. Toffee couldn't be killed. He was somehow gifted with immortality. My first spell was actually a dark spell but it was necessary. I meant to aim for his heart but nervousness caught me and instead I aimed for his middle finger on his right hand. When he couldn't regenerate a new finger, that was how we both realized that I could kill him._

_ "I did a binding spell on the finger before putting it in the Wand of Mewni. Toffee was suddenly connected to his finger and because it was in the wand, he was sealed up as well. Toffee is famously known as the Monster Missing a Finger. If he ever escaped, that could mean doom for the universe. You can identify him by looking at his right hand. He is missing a middle finger."_

"Toffee...the...Immortal...?" Star mumbled. Toffee smirked. The Wand of Mewni turned into a septor and the girly, bubbily designs turned dark and deathlike. "How's the Wand of Mewni working for you!?" Star asked. Toffee walked towards Star. "Let's see...I still need your powers for this wand to continue to work, and you have to be alive, but I don't want to deal with you attacking me. I just got the perfect idea!" Toffee pondered out loud.

Before Star could do anything, a poison green magic circle appeared under him. He started to feel himself being ripped in half. "AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. "Just bare with it for a little while longer. I need to complete this extraction spell," Toffee said. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?" Star yelled, clutching his chest. Toffee laughed.

"I'm talking your god half away."

* * *

**Cliffhangerrrrrrrrrr!**

**Wassup! It's ya gurl sugarsugarrush! Before we kick things off, it's reference time!**

**1.) Elf of Nature Queen Daw Dxkmi Thrrmchati Ks'atriy of Magareta- Elf of Nature: Daw has nature powers. Daw: Star in Thai. Dxkmi: Flower in Thai. Thrrmchati: Nature in Thai. Ks'atriy: King in Thai. Margareta: Based off of Southeast Asia.**

**2.) Hotel scene- Got it from Crash Landing On You**

**3.) Mai pen rai- Thais say that when a situation isn't really that big of a deal**

**4.) When Star says "I think Earth is a pretty great place"- From the ending theme song from the original show**

**5.) Senior-Itis- This is big in my school. Usually by second semester, the seniors are unmotivated**

**6.) Cooling Adventures of Sabrina- Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. I fureal gotta catch up on that show**

**7.) Azauria- Based off of Ancient Greece **

**8.) Changeling of Memories Prince Asteri Mnimi Poseidon Vasilas of Azauria- Channeling of Memories: He can change based on people's memories. Asteri: Star in Greek. Mnimi: Memory in Greek. Poseidon: Greek God of the ocean and once again, water has memory. Vasilas: King in Greek**

**9.) 2kk- 2k, the video game**

**10.) Wargoddess of Medicine Lady Magani Nakia Warkarwa Sarki of Woolandia- Wargoddess of Medicine: Magani specializes in medicine and healing magic. Magani: Medicine in Hausa. Nakia: Got the name from Nakia, T'Challa's boo ting. Warkarwa: Healer in Hausa. Sarki: King in Hausa**

**11.) Prince Ponyhead- It's Ponyhead! I added her, er, him in here**

**12.) When Star starts wondering what Queen Solaria wrote- Turns out, Queen Solaria actually made a guide of how to kill certain types of monsters**

**Aight, so that's all! Now, let's answer the questions left at the end of the chapters**

**The coronavirus is going on, right? My school actually got closed 2 days after this story's anniversary and it's closed for the rest of March. There's talks about making us go to school over the summer. I feel bad for the Seniors****. Yo, people fureal raided the stores. You can barely find anything. My mom, who is usually all about buying what you need, literally made us stock up on stuff and won't let us leave the house. **

**Places are closed. Like, people are fureal freaking out. It's crazy. But hey, I managed to get this chapter done way faster than I expected! I actually finished this last week but was too lazy to update it. Ima use this time to work on my other stories and plan out season 3.**

**Oh yeah, ****everyone, don't be dumb and protect yourselves. Show your grandparents how much you care about them. Wash yo hands and don't be gross. If you think you got it, don't leave your house. Nobody wants it as much as you do. **

**By the way, I gotta say this. Still has to do with the coronavirus. I didn't realize that this was a bigger problem than I thought until International Night at my school, but people are saying rude and racist things to people of East Asian decent. A friend of mine who is South Korean was gonna wear a hanbok and bring Korean food but couldn't because people were saying she'll give them the coronavirus and a bunch of racist things. Another friend of mine went to a store and the woman next to her didn't want to be near a person of East Asian decent because she was scared the person would give her the coronavirus. Honestly, this is so wrong on so many levels. **

**Back when the whole Ebola outbreak was going on, the same thing happened to me because I'm Nigerian. People kept on saying I'll give them Ebola and there were so many racist remarks made towards me. If y'all think it's funny, it really ain't. Like, I got dark humor, right? I'll make a coronavirus joke if someone sneezes, but just because the person is East Asian, it don't mean they have it. For all we know, you could have it. ****Jokes and remarks against a person because of their race ain't right. How would you feel if they were directed to you? Trust me, it ain't pretty.**

**A year ago, I had planned for Brittney to go to China at the end of Spring Break (yeah, I fureal planned that far). Now that the coronavirus is going on, I was debating whether I should put the whole coronavirus situation in the story or not. After all, it's also 2020 in the Dimension Hoppers world. While I plan season 3, I'll decide whether I want to include the racism or not. I don't want this whole story to become insensitive. Let me know what you think.**

**Moving on.**

**Unanswered Season 1 questions:**

**Q.) Where are the Zodiacs?**

**A.) They were all over the universe dealing with the Maßöffner while under the control of Ludo and Toffee but Venus and Sitaare caught them and brought them to Sutraya**

**Q.) Will Star ever find the Zodiacs?**

**A.) Yep**

**Q.) Will Pando ever find the Star Compass?**

**A.) Yep**

**Q.) Will the Starboys ever get along?**

**A.) Unanswered**

**Q.) Will the Starboys destroy the universe?**

**A.) Unanswered**

**Q.) Will Star and Macaria ever do the things on their list?**

**Q.) Unanswered**

**Q.) Will Pando and Brittney ever go out?**

**A.) Unanswered**

**Q.) What's going to happen to Macaria's family?**

**A.) Unanswered**

**Q.) Will Star and Macaria find the Maßöffner in time?**

**A.) Venus found most of the Maßöffner but yes, they do find the Maßöffner in time**

**Q.) How come the owner of Bon Appetite died but Jinx didn't and they were both Maßöffner?**

**A.) I didn't realize that I put this as unaswered. Jinx didn't die because he is a guardian spirit and technically they're already dead**

**Q.) What will Sensei Brantley do for the rest of his life?**

**A.) Get eyes, join Immortal, become Gatos' leader, get revenge on Macaria, and get dragged straight down to Hell by Pando**

**Q.) Does Star like Venus back?**

**A.) Nope**

**Q.) Who exactly is Erik Baasc?**

**A.) Unanswered**

**Alright, time for season 2!**

**Act 1: we wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year.**

**Q.) Who shot Pando?**

**A.) Anga**

**Act 2: to kill a god.**

**Q.) Where is the Star Compass?**

**A.) Pando has it but to be blunt, he never explained how he got it, not to mention how he freed himself**

**Q.) Can Star's team catch all of the Maßöffner?**

**A.) No. Venus did it**

**Q.) Where are Ludo and the rest of the Zodiacs**

**A.) Ludo was somewhere on Earth being the boss of Immortal then he came to Mewni and attacked it while I already said where the Zodiacs were earlier and they also come to Mewni and attack it**

**Q.) Why is Anga on Earth?**

**A.) He has to keep an eye on Pando because their father believes Pando has the Star Compass but isn't telling them**

**Act 3: second semester.**

**Q.) Is Brittney serious about taking over the world with Pando?**

**A.) In a way, yes**

**Q.) What's going to happen between Star and Macaria?**

**A.) They gonna fight a lot then they'll make up later om and show feelings for each other**

**Q.) What was Jackson offered and who's he working for?**

**A.) He was offered a better life and is working for the suspicious Erik Baasc**

**Q.) What are Venus and Sitaare planning?**

**A.)**

**Act 4: the conjuring hour.**

**Q.) Is Pando doing the right thing?**

**A.) This is an opinion bases answer**

**Q.) Will Jan be a good magician?**

**A.) Unanswered**

**Q.) How long will Star and Macaria continue to distance themselves from each other?**

**A.) According to the little calender of events that I made for this story cuz why not, they distanced themselves for 4 weeks**

**Q.) Who do you think is the blind man and how is he going to carry out his revenge?**

**A.) Sensei Brantley and I already said how he'll carry out his revenge**

**Act 5: divide and conquer.**

**Q.) What is real magic?**

**A.) Unanswered**

**Q.) Will Macaria intern for Erik Baasc?**

**A.)**

**Q.) What is Sensei Brantley planning?**

**A.) How many times have I answered this now?**

**Q.) Will Star ever admit his feelings to Macaria?**

**A.) Yep**

**Q.) What is Anga up to now that he signed Jackson's contract?**

**A.)**

**Q.) What's going on between Wingu and Anya?**

**A.) They're in love and their love story is like Romeo and Juliet**

**Act 6: no broken hearts.**

**Q.) Will Pando's genius plan work?**

**A.) Unanswered**

**Q.) Will Brittney ever get a boyfriend?**

**A.) Unanswered**

**Q.) How will Macaria and Star's relationship be like from now on?**

**A.) Unpredictable at this point, even I'm not sure**

**Act 7: white lies.**

**Q.) Do you think Star is starting to mature?**

**A.) This is an opinion based answer**

**Q.) What's going to happen to Macaria?**

**A.) She gets abducted then the Starboys come in and save her "Goblin-style". Or at least attempts to. Then she gets stabbed 53 times and is rushed to the hospital.**

**Q.) Who are the 2 figures who appeared?**

**A.) Star and Pando**

**Act 8: reality check.**

**Q.) Will Star recover from the gunshot?**

**A.) Yep**

**Q.) What will happen now that a gang war has started?**

**A.)**

**Q.) Will Pando and the others find Ludo and Leo?**

**A.) Yep. Specifically, Venus found Leo and they all found Ludo together**

**Q.) What will Star do now since doomsday is only 2 months away?**

**A.) Star's original plan was to put everything back to normal but now he doesn't know**

**Act 9: total waste of time.**

**Q.) How will Pando destroy the universe?**

**A.)**

**Q.) Will Star find all of the Maßöffner in time?**

**A.) Technically, Venus found all of the Maßöffner on time**

**Q.) Will Pando destroy Immortal?**

**A.)**

**Q.) Will the Starboys put the Earthlings' lives back to normal?**

**A.)**

**Q.) Will Anga find the Star Compass?**

**A.) Nope**

**Act 10: home sweet home.**

**No questions!**

**Thank you for reading this far! I hope i don't let you guys down next season! *starts to nervously sweat* Later yo!**

* * *

Erik Baasc watched as his secretary entered his office. "It's over midnight. You should start going home, sir," the secretary said. "Well, I'm still a lawyer, businessman, and a candidate for mayor. Busy nights are quite frequent. You should go home. I don't want to overwork you," Erik said with a smile. "If you say so. Have a good night, sir," the secretary said, leaving.

Once he was certain his secretary was gone, Erik stood up and closed the curtains of the big window showing a nice view of Los Angeles. He then turned off all of the lights. On the ground, he put 13 candles in a circle and lit them up. Then, he took out a pocket knife and made a cut on one of his fingers. With the blood, he made a magic circle and chanted as he did.

"Oh great and powerful one who grants wishes. The souls I've collected are my payment for you. I am aware that since I have sold my soul to you, I am your servant. You tell me to do anything, I will do it with no question. I wish for you to appear in front of me, your eternal servant."

Once he was done, the circle he just drew started to glow brightly. He quickly backed up. A figure started to form in the middle of the circle until she was fully materialized. Erik bowed. The figure walked to his desk and sat in his chair. "Report."

"Toffee has contacted Ludo so he obeyed his call. They now have the Wand of Mewni. Starious Butterfly is now a human," Erik said. The figured smirked. "Excellent. Everything is going according to plan." "Will the Excalibur really make me king?" Erik asked the figure.

"Of course it will. Immortal is working on spreading terror so the world will obey you. They are also your elite guard. You are in the process of taking over the world, little by little thanks to me. I only needed Star's god half to fix the Wand of Mewni but now that it's fixed, I don't need his god half anymore.

"Star is human now and he will no doubt look for ways to get his god half back. That's when he'll discover the Excalibur, Earth's Divine Treasure. He will find it for me. When he does, Immortal will take it and kill him since he has served his purpose. With the Excalibur, you can take over the world and you will be king. Even better, you will be king of the universe," the figure explained.

"I am surprised, though. You managed to manipulate a man, er, creature, you've never even met," Erik said. The figure simply smirked. "Are you sure I wouldn't get caught with connections to Immortal?" Erik asked. "Have you been caught this far?" The figure asked. "No, but people are starting to suspect me, Erik answered. "Continue to play your role. I'll take care of the dirty work," the figure said.

"And people say to never make deals with the devil. This was honestly one of the best ideas I've had yet. Everything is working out and soon I'll become king. And it's all because of you, Venus Lucitor."


	25. Return of Dimension Hoppers Break Room

***Spoiler alert: this ain't no real chapter, I put this in for fun hehehehehehehehe***

* * *

**We are welcoming all of y'all to...**

_**The Return of Dimension Hoppers' Break Room!**_

* * *

**Star:**

_Outfit:_

_Mewman: _Long blonde hair with some of it up in a ponytail, one of those golden forehead crowns, a white short sleeved tunic reaching his knees, a golden rope tied around his waist, a sky blue cloak draped over his shoulders like a shawl and at the back the cloak was like a cape, golden arm cuffs, and golden gladiator sandals.

_Human: _He had platinum blonde hair with a black Champian headband, beach tan skin, sky blue eyes, a few studded silver ear piercings, a white shirt and a silver dog tag hanging from a chain, a dark blue Champian jacket, black Champian joggers, Abibas Superstars on his feet, and a few rings on his finger.

_Personality:_

In the begining, he doesn't really worry about a lot of stuff except the fact that he won't be able to go on any adventures with the Zodiacs. They are known for causing all sorts of trouble. All he wants is to have fun. When he comes to Earth, he's still carefree. He knows his mission but all he wants to do is to find the Zodiacs. Unfortunately his life starts affecting Macaria to the point she almost dies so he starts feeling guilty. To make matters worse, he might destroy the universe which makes him feel even more guilty. He starts to take the mission seriously and finds himself being somewhat protective over Macaria.

In season 2, he expresses his dark thoughts more than he did in the first season. After the New Year, he starts working on distancing himself from the humans, mainly Macaria. Unfortunately for him, his relationship with Macaria becomes rockier with each moment due to his choices. Wrapped in a blanket of guilt, he starts taking his missions more serious than before. And although he tries to be a hero, some of his actions aren't heroic. In conclusion, he's chill, strong, loyal and outgoing, but he is also greedy, careless, irresponsible, and is prone to self hatred.

_Personality quotes:_

"I'm Star the Destroyer. I destroy everything in my path."

"To be a great leader, the number one rule you must follow is to listen to your people. If you don't listen to them, you're not leading them. You're controlling them."

"Um, I know what you're thinking but she's actually for real dead serious."

"My Aphrodite."

"Nope! I like to live!"

"Her grandma knocked her out wit a gummy bear."

"Hi. I just came here to know who was singing. Now I know. Bye."

"Who do you want me to bestow the wrath of Jinx's bad luck upon?"

"Hm. Can't read this. Time to destroy it!"

"Hahahahaha! I don't know!"

"Study? What's that?"

"Fear is what makes a human."

"Alright, Macaria the Human. I'll be your knight in shining armor. If anything makes you scared, just run into my arms. I'll protect you. I'll always have your back. I'll never let you feel lonely."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? I BEEN CHEATING WITH THESE SLIPS OF PAPER IN MY SLEEVES AND I NEED MORE ANSWERS BUT YOU DECIDE TO WRITE THAT ON THE BOARD!? JUST GIVE ME THE FUCKING ANSWERS, MAN!"

"Today is also the anniversary of when I fucked up."

"Nice that I'm not the one you Wooletts are tryna kill this time, am I right?"

"MADE IT BACK ALIVE!"

"It's a necessary sacrifice."

"Chase that Earthling!"

"The fuck is the mafia?"

"It's your problem. Ain't my problem. Solve it yourself."

"I made you a cake...?"

"ATTACK!"

"Great. More beings to add to my list of beings who hate me."

"You look different...but the good different!"

"I need to own up to my actions."

"Our paths will never cross again. I hope your next master is not a bastard like me."

**Macaria:**

_Outfit:_

Black, long sleeved shirt with the words "Fans" on the front, and black and white checkered pattern down the sleeves with roses. Blue skinny jeans and checkered Fans high tops. Golden name necklace and wavy chocolate brown hair. 3 silver studded ear piercings on each ear and 1 stilver stud nose piercing. Silver cross necklace tucked under her shirt and make up on.

_Personality:_

In the beginning, Macaria is not so open about changes. She expects everything to go according to plan, especially her plan, and will get upset when things go "off balance". When Star arrives on Earth, already her world is out of control and she immediately does not like him. They try to compromise but his problems affect her to the point where she almost died one time. After a series of incidents, she decides that she's being insensitive because Star's life is also thrown off balance. She starts being a little more accepting to Star and even helps him the best she can. She grows from being distant from Star to being closer to him.

In season 2, her relationship with Star gets put to the test. After the New Year, distance is put in between them and she decides to focus on her own life. Easier said than done since she finds herself thrown into all sorts of situations where she ends up relying on Star. However, it becomes clear that her strong reliance on Star will cause her downfall. She starts to soften up and she even gets somewhat closer to some of the other characters. In conclusion, she is hardworking, stable, mature, and responsible but she is also judgmental, selfish, short tempered, and untrusting.

_Personality quotes:_

"Is nobody seeing this?"

"The boy who fell from the sky!"

"¿Qué?"

"I have my own fucking life plan and blue eyed blondies who fall from the sky in some cosplayer outfit are not in my plan."

"Welcome to Earth, where nothing is fair."

"I'm so-o-r-r-r. *Ahem*. I apologize for blaming everything on you."

"I'll never be like you."

"I don't do cats."

"The afterlife is so beautiful."

"What is love? Love is a dandelion field."

"Ew, I was just kissed by a 38 year old man!"

"I realized I shouldn't change who I am completely because of one person. I'm me. I've made all sorts of mistakes and I know I'm not the most likeable person. But it's whatever. Some people still like me for who I am and that's all I need."

"I'm not about to go to intergalactic jail because of you."

"Humans can be gentle creatures. It's just that we're way too scared."

"Ok. Just ok."

"Yo! What happened to you having my back!?"

"It's a necessary sacrifice."

"What did you do?"

Ugggg, this is why I hate slacking off!"

"I never consented to this first of all! Second of all, I'm only 18! The legal age to get married in the State of California is 18...actually never mind! I never consented to this!"

"I have the right to be selfish and want everything to go back to normal for me!"

"Should we make a contract?"

"I don't cry."

"I'm right, ain't I?"

_Supporting Characters:_

**Venus:**

_Outfit:_

_Human form: _Black thigh high boots, a red pencil skirt outlining her curves, a white dress shirt not all the way buttoned and the sleeves were off her shounders, a black choker, long red acrylic nails, red lips, fake eyelashes, messy maroon-ish hair, a few piercings on her ears, a tattoo of the numbers "666" near her chest, and a silver cross necklace around her neck. Has make up on.

_Normal form:_ Heeled boots that reaches her ankles, a black long sleeves trench coat dress, black lacy gloves, a black lacy parasol in her hands, wavy maroon-ish hair, a black sunhat with black roses, red lips, long eyelashes, silver earrings hanging from her ears, and a silver cross necklace around her neck.

_Personality:_

In the beginning, Venus is seen as the bad guy. She's caused so many problems for the main characters. The fact that she can do magic with ease also is a problem. Turns out, she's wiser than she looks. With her ability to grant wishes, she's shown people (mainly Macaria) different sides and consequences for their wishes in order to prevent them from making the biggest mistake of their lives. She's also proven that she's willing to be there for other girls.

In season 2, Venus' true colors start to be revealed. After the New Year, Venus is focused on her own mission. She's alright with using questionable methods to reach her goals, even if it labels her as unreliable. However, her history of being used and manipulated by others just because of her magic affects more than she lets on. In conclusion, she is wise and motherly but mischievous and sadistic.

_Personality quotes:_

"Why aren't you dying faster?"

"Sure, this mirror is fake but its powerful. I lied to Brittney and she believed it. Because she did, she gained more self confidence. That's true beauty."

"If you break the mirror, Brittney will lose her self confidence and her place. You'll get your wish by getting 1st place. If you don't break the mirror, well, you'll be doing the morally right thing. You'll also gain some beauty. There's a chance the both of you will end up in a tie at this point. So, what do you choose? And hurry up, I have a class to teach."

"Today's my birthday too. What's wrong with celebrating it at someone else's birthday party?"

"Do anything to me, fine. Do anything to one of my sisters, you a dead man. How about I curse you?"

"Once the sun sets, you will never see the light of day until I decide you have learned your lesson. Spoiler alert: you will never get your eyes back and will stay blind forever."

"There's always a catch to everything, even with magic. You just have to choose wisely."

"You can completely ignore me like you always do and continue to be sad, drink the memory erasing tea and completly change who you are, or think about what I just said and accept the facts. Your choice."

"So, I'm supposed to tell you guys to keep your eyes on your own paper and not to cheat like a responsible teacher."

"Ok. Nice Venus over. I'm actually 18 so ima live like an 18 year old!"

"Let's keep this a secret between us girls, alright?"

"Oh. Oops. I interrupted something."

"Congratulations. Star took a bullet for you. He's in surgery right now."

"I don't know why everyone sees me as the Devil? I'm not evil and manipulative _all _the time."

"I'm tired of being used because of this power I've never even wanted in the first place...I've always been the person in the background, doing all of the work while other people take my credit or don't credit me at all."

**Jan:**

_Outfit:_

Tan skin, chestnut brown eyes, and navy blue hair (technically black at this point) that has a dark brown beanie on top. Camouflage T-shirt, black joggers, black Fans, and a silver cross around his neck. Some tattoos on his arms and a nose piercing. Occasionally wears a black Fans hoodie.

_Personality:_

In the beginning, Jan starts out as a cowardly, dumb, comedic relief guy. During each chapter, however, we start to see other sides of him. For example, he is quite knowledgeable (for better or worse) and is a quick thinker. He has some scars but he still smiles through them and continues with his life. But even though he's happy, that's all in the inside. On the outside, Jan is actually unsure of his future and he's worried about his family.

In season 2, Jan starts growing a little. After the New Year, he's involved with everything that's going on. He shows trustworthy as he has kept all sorts of secrets and his unintentional resourcefulness often helps him and others out of situations. Despite everything that's happened, he's still laid back. In conclusion, he is outgoing and strong but slow and cowardly.

_Personality quotes:_

"Ohhhhh! For a second there I was thinking that Alister was some sort of demigod prince who came to Earth because of dimension opening monsters and that he lives with Macaria and that he has this weird ring that glows and he got suspicious of the owner cuz it glows when he's near the owner then he snuck in to find out what's going on and he got taken to some dimension or something! I have a big imagination!"

"You blonde idiot!"

"But ima guy!"

"A long, long time ago, there was an Italian plumber named Maario. He fell in love with the beautiful Princess Pink. But one day, she got kidnapped by the evil Browser. Maario wanted to save her, obviously. Oh, he has this brother named Luigy. Anyway, Maario saved Princess Pink but Browser got pissed off and shit. He accidentally casted a spell that made everyone stuck in a game."

"Diosaaaa~! My Diosaaaaa~! Will you go out with me~!? I love you homie~! From Jan~~~!"

"The number one rule is to not get high off your shit."

"Nooooo! Let's try Dio- ...We'll cheat off of Jackie Lynn!"

"Just continue living. Life's unpredictable like that."

"...sorry for pushing you off the bed."

"Helping a homie in need. I'm so proud of you, man!"

"Is there a hidden message in this?"

"Woaaaahhhhh! I'm in another dimension again! What is this place!?

"Yo! He's aliiiiiivvvvveeeeee!"

"Hey...Glossy...take us back home..."

"Ok, Janny. You got this."

"Hmmmm...I see...interesting...oh...wow...I can feel the knowledge!"

"Tada~!"

"I'm a human and humans aren't used to magic and aliens and dimensions and shit!"

Time to show off my mad dancing skills!"

"Diosa! Come out! I have been chasing your heart for years now! You ain't dating Jackie Lynn Thomas no more! Be my Valentine! Who am I if I'm not your guy!? Where am I if we're not together!?"

"Yo, ima make a dance circle!"

"Hot alien babes! Later!"

**Brittney:**

_Outfit:_

Jet black wavy hair with a middle parting, a lavender plaid newsboy hat, golden hooped earrings, golden name necklace, black short sleeves crop top, lavender plaid high waisted skirt, acrylic purple nails, a few golden rings, and white Filas. Also has fake eyelashes and make up.

_Personality:_

In the beginning, Brittney is a spoiled rich girl who is most likely aware that people call her a rich bitch. To add to her rich bitch reputation, she has her dumb moments and easily falls for things. She is quite self centered and is not afraid to use her family or money to help her. But this could be a cover. She's proven to have issues with self confidence, as proven during the beauty pageant. She's close to Macaria to the point where she doesn't like her at times, just like some sibling relationship. As for with Pando, it's currently not clear how close they are but they've proven that they are quite similar to each other. Brittney also has some sort of deep side.

In season 2, Brittney starts to slowly reveal another side to her. After the New Year, she starts working with others and her reliability is shown. It's shown she's very observant. The nature of her relationship with Pando is questioned by other characrers as the both of them think alike and often do things together. In conclusion, she is loyal and resourceful but self centered and bitchy.

_Personality quotes:_

"My limo driver didn't have any sparkling watter for me this morning!"

"Who's the one who's money's going to you poor people's paychecks!?"

"He has this 'I'm higher than you' aura. That's my aura! How can I compete with someone who has the same aura as me!?"

"I know, I'm the best."

""You came to the perfect businesswoman who's the future CEO of Wong Cosmetics!"

"FUCK YOU, HOES!"

"The stars have always calmed me down. It's like they're telling me to keep on breathing. I know my problems don't compare to the problems other people who are completely different from me are facing but still. I'm me. They're them. We all suffer, just differently so technically, we're all still the same. People are just too dumb to realize that."

"And I know you believe in me."

"...everything I wear is always designer!"

"Yeah, he's attractive. I'm attractive too. Beautiful people gotta stick together, you know? And our relationship is a partnership."

Honestly, people gotta start listening to me more."

"Trust me. We'll get lots of money."

"There's something wrong with you! Is it a blondie thing?"

"I'm single! Usually around this time I'd have a boyfriend! But for some reason this year I still don't have a boyfriend! Nobody's asked me out yet and the worthy candidates are getting taken left and right! Soon on Valentine's Day, I'll be s-s-s...I can't even say it out loud anymore!"

"I'm like a god fulfilling your secret wishes!"

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the finest of them all?"

"The Staria ship is sailing!"

She'll find her one, just like someday, I'll find my one."

**Anya:**

_Outfit:_

_Human: _Black hair in 2 long cornrow braids, golden stud ear piercings and a golden hooped nose piercing, a golden choker on her neck, make up on, dark brown eyes, a black mouth mask over her mouth, an oversized blue dashiki with all sorts of designs, black ripped skinny jeans, black Niki Huarachees, and a bunch of golden anklets on her left ankle.

_Woolett: _Hair shaven off, dark brown eyes, a red sleevless tube top, a bunch of golden rings starting from her neck to the top of her chest, golden arm cuffs, black pants similar to leggings with the bottom of the pants stopping stopping at the golden cuffs on each of her ankles, long red loin cloth, no shoes on, and a bunch of African designs on her face, arms, and abdomen.

_Personality:_

In the beginning, she is simply loyal to Pando. As the season goes on, she is loyal to her master but she is still a sister and has childish fights with her sister.

In season 2, more of Anya is shown. After the New Year, it's shown that she's in a secret relationship with Wingu, Pando's "evil" twin half brother's Ikenga. Because of her relationship, she ends up finding herself choosing between her master and her lover. In conclusion, she is loyal and mature but heartless and a huge perfectionist.

_Personality quotes:_

"We will just kill her quickly so she has no chance to scream."

"Do not speak informally to your master."

"We will support you all the way!"

"Fine! Once I come back I'll kill you slowly but painfully!"

"So we decided to disipline them."

"As you wish."

"Calm down! We have to act proper! You have been on Earth for far too long, Onwa!"

**Pando:**

_Outfit:_

_Human: _Black hair in afro twists and one small golden hooped piercing in his right ear, a golden chain around his neck, dark brown eyes, a black mouth mask over his mouth, a white shirt, black Off Black joggers, black and white Air Jordyns Ones, a black Off Black jacket with the hood over his head, a bunch of golden rings on both of his fingers, and a slit in his left eye brow.

_Woolett: _Black dreadlocks, dark brown eyes, an Eye of Horus design on one of his eyes, a slit in his left eye brow, a bunch of golden rings starting from his neck and ending on top of his chest, golden arm cuffs, black pants that are similar to joggers with the bottom of the pants stopping at the golden cuff around each of his ankles, a long red loin cloth filled with black and gold African designs, no shoes on, and a bunch of African symbols on his muscular arms, chest, and abdomen.

_Personality:_

In the beginning, Pando is an angry, self centered wargod who simply wants Star dead. He literally went around the universe in order to find and kill Star. But then he finds out he and Star will be the cause of the universe's downfall. He views it as Star's fault and he still sees him as a rival. Although he himself wouldn't admit it, he has a wise side that he likes to hide with his self centered personality. He knows that some of his methods may not be the cleanest, but he doesn't care as long as he's number 1 in the end.

In season 2, Pando starts to reveal his maturity. After the New Year, he ends up forming an unstable alliance with Star. He's often finding himself doing things for Star, even when he doesn't tell him to. He is trying to take over the Earth but he also has bigger plans. He is loyal to no one but Brittney and is often doing things for her. It is revealed that he has deeper feelings that he hides from others, most likely due to his god status. In conclusion, he is wise and influential but impatient and arogant.

_Personality quotes:_

"Fight me or I'll kill you!"

"Half god!"

"Wait, you did? I thought Mewmans are supposed to not let that happen? Wow, you're a disgrace."

"Just face the opponent that's placed before you on the battlefield called life. Bad things happen? Oh well, they was meant to happen. Again. Just go with the flow."

"Oh yeah, Star, so uh, you know how you're all gullible and shit, right? So uh, you see, when I found you, I decided to prank you since you're always pranking me so I made up a character named StarFan13 and pretended to be your secret admirer."

"Shut up, half god! I'm always number one!"

"I can't watch a girl get hurt physically. Emotionally, I can live."

"No, ima kill that half god. He will die in my arms. I shoot him 1, 2, no, 100 times in the same exact spot. I wanna see his blood spill from his body and make a fucking ocean. I don't care if it gets on my shirt. Once I see blood and his body cold, I'm good. I'll carve my name all over his body with a dagger and cut some of his body parts off. Then, I'll slowly burn his body, just in case he's still alive after all that. After, I'll scatter his ashes in the Black Hole Dimension...hehehehehe..."

"Why is coming up with a plan so damn hard!?"

"Earthling, tell me about these drugs you speak of."

"Maßöffner? Wait, so the Maßöffner are prostitutes?"

"Ugggg! I am the Wargod of the Stars Prince Kpakpando Mufasa Amadioha Eze! The future God of War! How dare you mock me!?"

"I graced these pesants with my presence. But, they disrespected me so they must pay up... So I killed all of them."

"Cats are divine beings. I think it's teaching us that money is the root to all evilness and that we shouldn't be greedy. 'Sides, we didn't get it the cleanest of ways."

"Jan the human in the thin box called the phone. How do I earn drug money again? Ima be a drug dealer so I can earn more than that half god! Wait, it's illegal. Who cares though? I'm earning money! I'll do anything for money! Hehehehehehe!"

"YEEAAHH! IMA FUCKING GOD!"

"All you gotta do is keep on moving forward and just do you. It won't be perfect but who gives a fuck? You don't have to be perfect, you just have to be right."

_"THE MIGHTY GOD OF WAR! PANDO! WILL LIVE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"Mwahahahahaha! Y'all are on the Naughty List! Hehehehehehehehe!"

"Wow. You were supposed to kill me but you failed. Damn. You're a disgrace."

"First, ima get rid of the star tattoo that's under my eye. It looked nice in the Earthling magazines but after seeing Anga with one, suddenly it's ugly. Second, Mewman. Let's form a truce. We gotta get him to leave."

"Mwahahahahaha! The path to world domination feels great!"

"Ima god. People always be begging their god to fix all their prolems for them."

"Ima celebrate Anti-Valentine's Day."

"Take me to your leader."

"Sit down, half god! I'm god!"

"...I think I just dragged him down to Hell..."

"Why am I going through this shit!? Why do I always gotta deal with everyone's shit!? Even when they all dead I still gotta be a god and save everyone! Why can't everyone just leave me alone!? I just wanna rely on someone for once instead of being the one being relied on..."

"Dude, how did you fuck up now?"

"Hahahahaha! Welcome to Mewni! Woolandia is waaaayyyyy better than this!"

**Onwa:**

_Outfit:_

_Human: _Long black box braids parted at the center that fades to brown almost reaching her ankles, golden hoop earrings, a golden name necklace around her neck, make up on, dark brown eyes, a black mouth mask over her mouth, a white Niki crop top hoodie, high waisted blue denim shorts, white Niki Air Force Ones, and a bunch of golden bangles around both her arms.

_Woolett: _Black hair in space buns, dark brown eyes, a red sleevless tube top, a bunch of golden rings starting from her neck to the top of her chest, golden arm cuffs, black pants similar to leggings with the bottom of the pants stopping stopping at the golden cuffs on each of her ankles, long red loin cloth, no shoes on, and a bunch of African designs on her face, arms, and abdomen.

_Personality:_

In the beginning, Onwa is simply loyal to Pando. As the season goes on, she is loyal to her master but she is still a sister and has childish fights with her sister.

In season 2, a little bit of who she is is revealed. After the New Year, it's revealed that she's also close to Brittney. She's aware of her sister's feelings for their enemy's Ikenga. In conclusion, she is loyal and laid back but heartless and lazy.

_Personality quotes:_

"We wanted to see the Earthling suffer."

"What's wrong, chief?"

"Can we kill that human girl he lives with?"

"Don't make me fucking kill you cuz I will!"

"They wouldn't shut up and they keep on causing trouble."

"Ewwww! He's peeing! Immortal's filled with pussies!"

"It's kinda sad y'all never seen a blue sea before."

**Jackson:**

_Outfit:_

Blonde hair with a light blue streak, green eyes, tan skin, freckles, an orange shell hanging from a string around his neck, a white short sleeves shirt with the "Thrashar" logo on the front, blue jeans, a blue and white flannel tied around his waist, a black wrist band on his left wrist, and black Fans as shoes. Of course, he had some piercings. He had 2 nose piercings and a few ear piercings.

_Personality:_

In the beginning, Jackson is Macaria's dreamy secret boyfriend and you'd think he has no idea what's going on when he's actually possibly part of something bigger. He's very secretive and the other characters have reasons not to trust him. He's an interesting and mysterious character that it's hard to talk about who he is without spoiling anything.

In season 2, Jackson reveals everthing. After the New Year, he attempts to become closer to Macaria despite the fact they've broken up, making him rivals with Star. However, he ends up revealing the truth of what he's a part of and expresses his true sincerity. His responsibility is shown when he accepts his punishment. In conclusion, he is goal oriented and independent but untrustworthy and secretive.

_Personality quotes:_

"I saw it. The whole thing."

"You're the boy who fell from the sky."

"Watch your back, Starboy."

"lets break up."

"I lost interest in you but I didn't want to hurt your feelings so I pretended I still liked you."

"He's a demigod, called a Mewman. He released these monsters called Maßöffner and has to capture them. He killed the owner of Bon Appetite. He's living with my ex. I even know about you, Prince Pando Eze."

"I'll tell you if you sign a contract."

"We're going to kill Star Butterfly."

"...you...wanna talk about it?"

"Seriously though, what's there to hate about me? Ima likeable guy."

"It's funny how people judge you based on your flaws and the bad things about you. Nobody looks for the good things. And apparently to be 'likeable' you have to like and be like what everyone likes. It's plain stupid to me. Hate me all you want, I don't give a fuck. I have my goals and I'm willing to do anything to reach my goals, with or without you."

"It's just me, myself, and I. I'm good."

"By next year, more than half of those people you call 'friends' won't even be with you."

"...after tonight let's go back to hating each other."

"Shoulda known he woulda done something like this."

"You caught feelings for the alien."

"You can talk to me about anything. I know more than I let on."

"...know your limits and do the right thing."

"This is why we don't talk."

"Real men don't cry though."

* * *

**Little Message From Cast**

Star: Really!? You stripped me of my god half! Now I'm just human! I thought you liked me!

Calm down, at least you're still alive

Macaria: A lot went down...wow. Wait. I always got the short end of the stick!

Pando: I got more screen time tho so I'm good!

Venus: I wish you stayed dead

Brittney: I was still single! Whyyyyy!?

Jan: Eh. I like everything that happened to me. See!? I'm not just the comedic relief guy!

Anya: I disrespected my master...I shall commit suicide

Onwa: I'll help you!

Ain't we missing someone?

Everyone: Jackson

Ugggggg!

Pando: So, how's my sequel looking so far?

If you don't know, this is a Star vs. The Forces of Evil fanfic. You don't exist in the show

Pando: But I'm Kelly!

And Kelly had chemistry with Marco

Pando: What!?

You know, Macaria was supposed to be in a love triangle with you and Star, right?

Pando: Whattt!?

Yeah. It's just you're too similar to Brittney so it was kinda hard to incorporate it

Pando: Then in the sequel put me in the fucking love triangle, except I'm the main character instead of that half god! Wait, human now!

Star: What the fuck, man!?

If the readers want a sequel, I'll think about it

Pando: Satisfied

Venus: So wait, you're actually giving him a sequel!?

Maybe I am...maybe I'm not...

Jan: No fair! I want a sequel!

Brittney: You snooze, you lose

Who said you was gonna be in the sequel?

Brittney: But Pando and I are partners!

You'll have to share the spotlight with him

Pando: Wait, you fureal!?

Brittney: My spotlight is not for sharing!

Macaria: You're actually considering a sequel?

If the readers want one, sure

Macaria: Don't let Pando get a sequel! It's unnecessary!

Star: Actually, I wanna see how it turns out

Macaria: Are you serious!?

Venus: This isn't fair!

Jan: Are you even supposed to be here?

Y'all, can we begin what we're supposed to do? The scripts are in front of you guys

Everyone: Fine...

Jackson: I brought some quarantine snacks with me!

Ugggg!

Star: I don't like you but you're good at finding what I like

Jackson: Yo, why are Pando and Brittney acting weird?

Jan: Cuz they might get their own sequel

Jackson: What!?

I'm only saying that to get them to leave me alone

Venus: See? I'm not the only manipulative one!

Jan: Yo, where were you this season!?

Venus: Working my ass off for an ungreatful former demigod-now-human

Star: Y'all don't gotta rub it in my face that ima human now! This is bullshit!

Brittney: Exactly. The important thing is my time is coming. I'm prom queen and ima take over Wong Cosmetics soon!

Macaria: That just gave me goosebumps

Jan: Whatever. Y'all, I gots magic!

Venus: Correction, a magical being lives in your phone and mainly ignores you. I'm the one who actually has magic around here

Jan: Shut up!

Macaria: Yo, but fureal though. Out of everyone here, I got the short end of the stick

Pando: I was shot by my own twin half brother and the bullet was in my heart! If it were purified stardust, I woulda been dead! Then I been working to help everyone out but all y'all ungreatful as fuck! I dragged a man down to hell and now I'm having some sort of identity crisis but I'm handling it suspiciously well! I nearly drowned! So tell me. Who really got the short end of the stick?

Macaria: My boss who had his eyes gouged out cuz he tried to rape me somehow got his eyes back and was with Immortal. He somehow had pictures of the time Jackson and I had se...massage time! I was being forced to marry the prince of a whole other dimension! I was abducted by Gatos members who were under my boss' command who was under Immortal's command and was nearly sent to trafficking! I was stabbed 37 times! So tell me. Who really got the short end of the stick?

Onwa: Yo, that's nice and all, but my sister and I are practically nonexistent!

Brittney: Woah, once you think about it, the Ikenga never really had that big of a role

Jan: You're right! Damn!

Venus: Hopefully the next season will be when the Ikenga shine

Y'all totally forgot about me. Just here. Sitting here. Waiting for y'all to stop talking so we can get to work

Jackson: Today's May 20th

Star: Woah! I gotta go save the universe!

Pando: But you can't cuz you're human now hehehehehehehehe

Star: Leave me alone, man!

Venus: Usually, I'd support Star but right now, I think ima let him figure this out himself. He's a big boy who can make big boy decisions

Star: You still mad I used you?

Macaria: I'm still mad at you for than too!

Jan: Don't worry! I'll get Glossaryck to come up with something!

Jackson: He don't like you tho

I think ima leave. I'm being ignored...

* * *

**And that's all I gotta say! ****I never got to edit chapters. Don't know if they'll ever get done. How have y'all been spending your quarantine so far?**

** This whole coronavirus thing has changed everyone's lives. There's been lots of uncertainty and stress and trouble.**

** For me, I think ima explode. Like, ever since this whole quarantine thing happened, everything that could go wrong started to go wrong. I've been tryna stay positive and I've been writing to keep my mind off of things but now it's not as easy. My dad died (not because of the coronavirus) and his death fucked me up. Now I can't even write cuz I'd think about him. He was a writer and he got me into writing. So, for the sake of my sanity, I've decided to take a break from writing. At least on this site. Wattpad is a different story. **

** I was planning on releasing season 3 on May 20th, the day the universe is supposed to end in the Dimension Hoppers world (aka today), but now ima push it to August 1st. I know this sounds like excuses and shit but like, ima bout to go insane. Ima take the rest of this month, June, and July to process everything that's going on in my world. Y'all can leave a review and PM me, but I won't answer any PMs until August 1st.**

**Thank you for y'alls patience and please stay safe. **


	26. Season 3 Act 1

"Order in the court!"

All of the rulers of the kingdoms that were part of the Universal Union sat in the Crystal Court and debated over what should be done about Toffee. Hekapoo and Rhombulus tried saying something but instead, the yelling got louder.

"Y'all! Shut up! Damn! We can't hear all y'all at the same time!" Hekapoo yelled, banging her gavel. Her yelling only got lost among the yelling of the other rulers.

Omnitraxus Prime, who was being broadcasted via crystal ball, started to say something. The rulers grew quiet.

"Now them little shits quiet," Hekapoo mumbled, rolling her eyes as Rhombulus came closer to the crystal ball to hear what Omnitraxus Prime was saying.

"Omnitraxus Prime has decided he will choose who gets to speak first. First, he wants Sutraya to explain what exactly happened since he was occupied with other matters during the whole ordeal," Rhombulus announed.

Sitaare stood up and came to the platform that was in the center of the court. "Of course. Prince Starious Sire Regulus Butterfly of Mewni had returned to Mewni for his Wand Receiving Ceremony. Originally, he had released the Maßöffner."

The rulers started to talk amongst themselves. The fact that the Maßöffner were out was a secret.

"There's no need to worry. He found all of the Maßöffner and repaired the Wand of Mewni, the Divine Treasure of Mewni. During the ceremony, the barbaric Zodiacs betrayed their leader by attacking him and Toffee the Immortal got the Wand of Mewni. Toffee the Immortal drained Prince Starious of all his powers, turning him into a human. With the demigod's powers, he is the new owner of the Wand of Mewni and the ruler of Mewni," Sitaare explained.

Queen Daw of Margaretta stood up. Lekmet nodded at her and she went up to the platform as Sitaare returned to his seat. "Demonica isn't an independent dimension yet, but I believe we should allow them into the Universal Union," Daw said.

"And why? Demonica's part of Mewni. Mewni is the enemy. You tryna let the enemy know all that we're planning?" Hekapoo asked, rolling her eyes.

"I'll admit, I don't know much about Mewman history and to be honest, I could care less. However, I do know that Demonica and the rest of Mewni don't get along. Meaning Demonica is the only part of Mewni that isn't under Toffee's control. Yet. I believe we should use this opportunity to get rid of Toffee without any bloodshed," Daw explained.

King Zvezdy stood up. "And how do you expect there not to be any bloodshed!? This is Toffee the Immortal! He has murdered so many royals that are part of the Universal Union! He murdered your father! And you do not want to get revenge!?" Some of the other rulers agreed with Zvezdy.

"I do not want my subjects' lives to be lost!" Daw cried.

"What do you think we should do with Demonica then?" Hekapoo asked, checking her long nails.

"Wrathmeilior should somehow be able to make a compromise with Toffee," Daw answered. Hekapoo face palmed. "Is this bitch fureal?"

Queen Hoshimiya stood up. Lekmet nodded at her and she walked up to the platform. Daw return back to her seat, upset her idea was rejected. "I agree with Queen Daw. I want there to be as little bloodshed as possible. However, there must be some blood spilt. I will send some troops with Demonica," Hoshimiya said. Daw's face lit up.

"Why Demonica?" Rhombulus asked. "Relationships between Mewni and Demonica aren't friendly. According to a diplomat that's visiting Demonica, Demonica has been planning to attack Mewni for months now. This works out to our advantage. The diplomat is working on an alliance with Demonica as we speak. We can defeat Toffee as fast as possible," Hoshimiya explained.

King Stjerne stood up. "I will send some troops as well. Woolandia, we are wishing you will send at least 1 wargod to ensure our victory."

All eyes turned to the God of War, King Montu-Ra of Woolandia. "I refuse," Montu-Ra answered.

"What!? Why!?" Stjerne asked.

"Regarding this whole Toffee incident, Woolandia will not get invovled. If the problem gets to the point that I cannot ignore, then Woolandia will get invovled," Montu-Ra explained.

"This is Toffee the Immortal we're talking about! The most wanted being in the universe!" Stjerne cried.

"Shut up, goblin," Montu-Ra said. "It's demibeast!" Stjerne cried.

"Right now, the whole Toffee affair is a domestic problem in Mewni. Woolandia has a policy not to interfere in other world's domestic affairs. However, if Toffee attacks Woolandia, we will fight back with no mercy," Montu-Ra explained without bothering to look at Stjerne.

"Are you serious!?" Stjerne cried. Montu-Ra glared at him. "I believe you have forgotten you are in the presence of a god." Stjerne quickly sat back down in fear and defeat.

"The God of War made a good point. Right now, Toffee is Mewni's problem. I, the God of Nature, will follow Woolandia's example," the King of Zurai said.

"Alyria also believes Toffee is Mewni's domestic problem but you'll never know what Toffee is up to. The fact that he's immortal who weilds the Wand of Mewni is unsettling. I think it's best to bring Demonica into the Universal Union. Demonica can spy on Toffee," the Queen of Alyria said.

"I'm sending in troops to Demonica! The faster we act, the better! I don't care if it's a domestic problem or not! As guardians, we protect the universe! We are not going to wait until we get attacked! We attack first! Woolandia, I am disappointed in you!" The Emperor of the Cuzco Empire cried. Montu-Ra simply glared at the emperor, causing him to shiver and quickly sit back down.

"I'm more worried about the worlds that are not part of the Universal Union. They don't know what's going on and if or when Toffee attacks them, they're done. I want to deal with this Toffee business fast so it doesn't spread to the other worlds. Avalonia will hault its king selecting and prepare for battle. Once Toffee goes out of Mewni, we will attack!" The King of Avalonia cried.

"I don't think any of you realize how much trouble my kingdom is! From the beginning Mewni and Azauria haven't gotten along! Toffee could be building a weapon to destroy my kingdom as we speak!" The King of Azauria cried. Everyone ignored the narcissistic king and started arguing with each other.

Hekapoo sighed in defeat. "All I wanted was order and a well thought out plan..."

* * *

_**Act 1: blue skies.**_

* * *

_ "Your Highness, Prince Starious has gone missing!" A maid yelled, barging into the throne room._

_ Queen Moon was busy talking to the top scholars of Mewni when the maid had interrupted. "Star is missing? When has he ever done anything like that? Star is an obedient child! Are you spreading rumors!? I'll have you beheaded!" Moon yelled._

_ The maid, shaking in intense fear, quickly knelt and put her head on the ground. "I will never lie to you! The young prince is missing!"_

_ Moon glared at the maid for a long time before she decided to see what the maid meant. "Take me to my son's quarters."_

_ 10 year old Star Butterfly wasn't in his room. However, there was a note sitting on his bed. Moon walked over to the bed, unfolded the note, and read it._

Dear Mommy and Daddy,

If you're reading this, it's too late. I've run away and I'm not coming back. I don't want to be king. I'll never be good enough. All of the rulers before me have done great stuff, but I know I will never live up to their greatness. I try so hard but things always end up getting messed up and destroyed. I destroy everything in my path. I destroy your hopes and dreams for me. At this rate, I'll destroy Mewni. That's why I've run away. You guys should make a new baby to take over Mewni. By the way I had someone write this letter for me since I can't really write.

From, Star

_Moon gasped and ran out of the room. "River!" She yelled as she ran through the halls. The maid quickly followed. _

_ River was in one of the courtyards, practicing his archery. His warrior friends were with him. He saw Moon rush into the courtyard with a panicked and worried expression on her face._

_ "Moon? Is everything alright? It's not like you to wear another expression other than your resting bitch face," River asked._

_ Moon glared at him before handing him the letter Star wrote. She paced back and forth as River read the letter. His warrior friends crowded around him to see what was in the letter._

_ River quickly finished reading and crumpled the paper. "Have all of the guards look for Star at once!" He yelled, his booming voice carrying throughout the halls of the palace._

_ For a month__, Mewni was in chaos. Guards swarmed every area, even the areas outside the demigod occupied areas excluding Demonica and the Forbidden Forest. Maids worked left and right to put the palace in order. The cities were out of order due to the fact that the only heir to the throne was missing. Moon refused to leave her room. _

_River, who was stuck playing both the king and queen roles, eventually grew annoyed. He wanted his son found immediately. As a result, he left the palace at the end of the month. He immediately found Star and dragged him back to the palace._

_ "Your Majesty. King Rivarious has found Prince Starious," a maid told Moom, standing outside of the queen's door._

_ Moon quickly got out of bed and left her room. "Are you serious!? River found Star!?"_

_ "Yes, my queen," the maid said. _

_ Moon rushed to the throne room where Star was. He was kneeling and tied up. River was sitting on his throne. "Is that Star!?" Moon cried when she saw the two._

_ "Yep. Found him doing dumb stuff with 12 kids. You're good with punishments. You should punish him," River answered._

_ Moon glared at Star. Star tensed up under his mother's glare and looked down in shame. Moon's expression softened._

_ "Untie my son and bring him to the Temple of the Sky," she ordered before leaving. _

_ "Oooooo, you're in troubleeeeeee!" River mocked as he left._

_ As soon as Star was untied, he walked up the many steps that lead to the Temple of the Sky. Moon was waiting for him._

_ "Are you gonna push me off?" Star asked._

_ "Why would I do that? You are my son," Moon asked._

_ "You could always make a new baby," Star answered._

_ Moon crouched down to 10 year old Star's level and put her hand on his shoulder. "Star, you are my one and only child. My greatest creation. I love you with all my heart. I'm hard on you because I don't want you to fail."_

_ She then stood up and walked closer to the edge of the temple. Star followed._

_ Since it was sunset, the sky was decorated in an orange hue. All of Mewni was exposed under them. The buildings, the flowers, the trees, everything. Star, who has never stopped to take a look at Mewni, had his eyes wide in awe._

_ "What do you think when you see this?" Moon asked._

_ "I think that this place looks cool," Star answered._

_ "How would you feel if this place was destroyed?" Moon asked._

_ "Mad," Star answered._

_ "Star, one day you will be the king of this land. As king, you must protect it. If you fail, this place will no longer look cool," Moon said._

_ "But I'm not good enough. I'm not like the other rulers before me," Star said._

_ "Exactly. You're not. Your ancestors before you made lasting marks because they weren't trying to be like their successors. They did whatever they could for Mewni their own way. When you're of age, you'll run things your way," Moon explained. _

_ Star frowned. "But what if my way destroys Mewni?"_

_ Moon put her hand on Star's head. "It won't. I know it won't. I am your mother. I know my son. The fact that you care about the well being of Mewni is enough to tell me that you won't destroy our beloved kingdom. I can tell that you will make a great king. You will become a legendary king that will go down in the history of the universe. You will never disappoint me."_

* * *

Star woke up.

_Why that fucking dream? _He wondered as he buried his fingers in his hair.

Star has gone through all sorts of adventures and has felt all sorts of pain, but the pain that he felt when Toffee took his god half away was a pain never felt before. He felt as if his heart was being pulled out of his chest as he was skinned alive.

The last thing he remembered before he passed out was his mother arriving at the temple. Moon had taken one look at Toffee, then the wand, then at Star. She quickly found out what happened without being told. The look on her face was clear. Even a baby understood.

Queen Moon Butterfly was very disappointed in Star.

Everything went black. When he woke up, he was in a hospital room. He didn't know how much time has gone.

He sat up in bed, and looked around for his jacket. _Where's my jacket!? The Dimensional Scissors are in the pockets! I have to go back to Mewni and defeat Toffee!_

Then it hit him that he was human now. He fell back in bed and stared at the ceiling. _How can I defeat Toffee? I'm just a little human who can't do shit. The supposedly indestructible Skyblade is destroyed. The Zodiacs work for Tofffe now. Mewni's destroyed. My parents are..._

Star put his arm over his eyes and tried to stop himself from thinking.

_I know I'm better off dead._

The door slowly opened, revealing a nervous Macaria. Star quickly removed his arm from his eyes and closed his eyes to make it look like he was still sleeping. He wasn't ready to talk to anybody yet.

Macaria turned to close the door before turning around and facing Star. She saw that he was seemingly asleep and frowned. She pulled up a chair to his bed and sat down.

"Hey, Star. It's me again. Spring break's over. Today's the first day of school. My relatives hope you're ok. They pray for you everyday. We took you to the hospital, but the doctors don't know why you're like...this. We're all just waiting for you to wake up. Me, my mom, Jan, Jackson, Brittney, Pando...nobody's heard of him and the Ikenga since that night." Macaria took a deep breath before speaking.

"When you left on that pegasus, Leo and 11 other people attacked all of the rulers. I guess the other 11 are the rest of the Zodiacs. Then monsters came out. All of the other beings started fighting back. Then, an explosion happened. A monster missing a finger came and was holding your body. He showed everyone. Then he threw you onto the floor without a care in the world. We all thought you were dead. If it wasn't for Pando, we wouldn't have escaped. He charged at Toffee and got hurt real bad but he managed to open a portal for us. I took you with me. If I didn't, you might..."

Macaria sniffled a paused for a minute. "Wake up, ok? Everyone's waiting for you. We still have that list of things we never got to do. There are still dimensions that we need to explore." Her voice cracked as she spoke.

She looked down at her phone and saw the time. She quickly wiped away the tears she didn't realize were falling and stood up. "I have to go to school now. Bye."

Star waited until Macaria was out of the room. Once she was gone, he sat up in his bed and looked at the chair she sat in.

_"I'll be your knight in shining armor."_

Star scoffed. "Yeah right."

He realized he owed Pando, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Pando has helped him in all sorts of ways. But he's not able to pay him back. Pando could be dead for all he knows. He suddenly remembered what Hekapoo told him and Pando.

_"As Goddess of the Dimensions, I can somewhat see the both of y'alls future. Let me say this now, it currently ain't a happy one. If the both of you keep going at it, one of y'all will certainly die not even up to a year from now and the universe will follow. Though even if the both of y'all get along, the little choices y'all make now determine the overall outcome of the universe. One outcome will be the destruction of the universe. The other is the universe returning back to peace. Although I'm forcing the both of you to work together, I still can't control y'alls actions. I hate to admit this but the fate of the universe is in both of y'alls hands. Please, choose wisely, or we'll all die."_

"We chose the wrong choice..." Star whispered.

He felt tears fall down from his eyes. He didn't bother to stop them. "We chose the wrong choice!" He whispered over and over as sobbed.

After he had spoken to Skywynne, he understood that the universe was going to be destroyed but it didn't hit him until now. He felt the walls of the room close in and found it hard to breathe.

He failed.

That night, he opened his eyes and saw Macaria asleep next to him. He pat her head. "I'm sorry."

He took out the IV that was connected to his arm and slowly got out of bed. He lifted Macaria and tucked her in bed before quietly leaving the room. He ignored the people around him as he walked through the hospital. Eventually, he arrived at the roof. He was immediately exposed to the cold air.

"I am Star Butterfly," he started as a approached the edge of the roof.

"I destroy everything in my path," he continued, stepping on the parapet.

"I destroyed the universe," he continued, closing his eyes and clenching his fists.

"And now I'll destroy myself," he finished, stepping off the parapet.

Instead of feeling the cold air cut his skin, he felt someone hug him from behind.

"You're awake!" He heard Macaria yell. She tightened her grip on him and cried.

"Let go," Star said without looking at Macaria, closing his eyes.

"Make me," Macaria said through her sniffles.

Star grabbed her arms and worked to pull them off. She only tightened her grip.

"Marco. Let go," Star said impatiently.

"No! I'm not letting you kill yourself!" Macaria cried.

"We're all gonna die anyway. There's nothing I can do. I caused all this. Fuck me for thinking I can fix everything. I only make shit worse," Star said.

"There's a way! There has to be a way!" Macaria cried.

"But there isn't!" Star yelled.

Macaria didn't say anything.

"But there isn't," Star softly repeated as Macaria lead him off the parapet.

"Then we'll spend the time we have left together," Macaria said.

Star wiped his tears and turned around. He touched Macaria's tear stained cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, wiping her tears away.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Macaria whispered back.

Star tilted his head and kissed her. Macaria wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as Star tightly wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

"You have no idea how happy I am that you're awake!" Angie cried as Star and Macaria entered the house.

"Yeah," Star answered without the usual cheerfulness in his voice. Angie noticed.

"If you want, you can skil school tomorrow," she said.

"No. It's fine. I'll go to school," Star said.

"Ok but if you can't handle it, just call me and I'll bring you home, ok?" Angie said with a big smile on her face. Star didn't smile back.

"He just woke up so he's tired," Macaria answered. "Ahhhhh, I see," Angie responded.

When Star entered his room, the first thing he did was lay on the bed and stare at the ceiling. Macaria entered his room 5 minutes later.

"Yo, so after school tomorrow, let's go to the skate park. I gotta new trick I wanna show you," Macaria said. "Sure," Star responded.

Silence.

"What are you thinking about?" Macaria asked.

"What should I do with my life now?" Star asked.

"Live it. Find something that you're interested in. Embrace it. It's just like how you've been living your life before all...this...happened," Macaria answered. Her phone started ringing so she declined the call.

"But the universe is going to end soon," Star said.

Macaria declined another call. "Don't think about the universe. Please, stop thinking about it. It's no longer your problem. You did everything you could."

"Yeah. Everything I could to destroy it," Star answered.

Macaria declined the third call that was coming in. "Star, don't think that way. Ok, maybe, according to you, your actions caused the destruction of the universe. But you tried to save jt. You did all that you could. But now it's time to stop. The other beings could be working to save the universe as we speak."

She put her phone on silent after another call came in and put it in her hoodie's pocket. Then, she layed next to Star. "I'm just happy that you're alive," she said as she wrapped her arms around Star.

Star didn't know what to do. "Marco...so you're saying you're not disappointed in me? After everything I've done?"

"Why would I be disappointed? You're good at pissing me off and making me cry, but I still..." Macaria trailed off.

"You still what?" Star asked.

He didn't get a response.

"Marco?" He asked. He then realized Macaria had fallen asleep mid sentence.

He slipped out of her embrace and carried her bridal style to her room. When he left her room, he was stopped by Angie. "Hey, Star. Let's talk."

They sat in the dinning room. Angie had poured Star a glass of water.

"Where did you guys go that day?" Angie asked.

Star was about to play dumb but he sensed that Angie wasn't in the mood. But how could he tell her that he's an alien and he took Macaria and the others to Mewni?

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it. It's just, I feel like I'm failing at being the mother. The mother is supposed to take care of her kids. This isn't the first time you got hurt because of my bad skills as a mother. Star, you got shot. Now you were in a coma for a week?" Angie explained.

"You're not a bad mom. I think you're a good mom. It's just, some situations, the kid has to go through by themselves," Star said.

"I know...it's just hard for me to let go. I give you and Diosa a lot of freedom. Is it too much since you kids keep on returning home hurt?" Angie asked.

"Growing up, my parents allowed me to go out on my own. There were many times I returned injured, but they didn't really care. Getting hurt is a part of life. You just gotta...go...on..." Star trailed off. _So I should go on with the little time that's left before Doomsday?_

I see your parents have raised you into a mature young boy. I'd like to meet them one day. But, you're right. Getting hurt is a part of life. I have to make this desicion...but I wasn't sure if it's the best for Diosa," Angie said.

"What desicion?" Star asked.

Angie took a deep breath before answering. "Macaria's father is back."

Star had sensed that Macaria was bitter towards her father. Jan had told him why. He suddenly found himself feeling anxious.

"He's back...and he wants to have dinner with us as a family. He wants to apologize. I want to hear it, but I don't think Macaria wants to," Angie said.

"When's the dinner?" Star asked. "Tomorrow evening," Angie answered.

"I mean...what do you think is best?" Star asked with a shrug.

"I want her to rebuild her relationship with her father. He's done many bad things in the past but he's still her father. She will get hurt but she has to be mature, kinda like you," Angie answered.

"I'm not all that mature," Star confessed. "I think you are," Angie said, smiling.

Star studied her smile. It was the same smile Queen Moon had given him the day they talked at the Temple of the Sky. Star sighed. "I think she should go to the dinner and rebuild her relationship with her dad before she regrets it."

"It's for the best," Angie said. Star nodded.

* * *

"OMG! IT'S ALISTER GRIMALDI!" A group of girls yelled as Star entered the school.

"Ladies, ladies. Chillax!" Star cried.

"You heard him, bitch! Chillax!"

"You tellin' me!? Don't make me pull out yo weave!"

"He only said thst cuz you're annoying, hoe!"

"Why she yelling to much!? Shut the fuck up!"

"Fight me! Fight me!"

Star managed to escape the fighting fangirls. As soon as he did, he locked eyes with Jan, who's eyes grew wide. Jan tripped a few times as he ran over to Star.

"Bro! You're allliiiivvvveeee!" Jan yelled.

"I was never dead in the first place," Star answered.

"Yo, I kept on calling Macaria last night but she wouldn't answer," Jan said.

"Maybe cuz she don't like you?" Star asked.

"But it was an emergency!" Jan cried.

"What happened?" Star asked.

"Lemme just show you a pic!" Jan cried, pulling out his phone. Once he landed on the picture, he showed it to Star.

It was a picture of Ludo.

"...what...!? No way!" Star cried.

"I know! He just showed up at my house last night and said he wanted to talk to you! Now he won't leave!" Jan cried.

"I think he's here to kill me," Star said.

"Kill you?" Jan asked.

"You saw what happened that day. He's obviously here to finish the job," Star answered.

"Ion know, man. He hasn't done anything other than just sit there in my garage," Jan said.

"He could be outside right now, hunting me down as we speak," Star said.

"I'm watching him via baby cam. You wanna see?" Jan asked as he pulled up the baby cam. Just as Jan had said, Ludo was just sitting there.

"Why's he just sitting there?" Star asked.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" Jan asked with a shrug.

* * *

After school, Angie called Star and Macaria over for a family meeting.

"Um...any plans for tonight?" Angie asked.

"I'm going to Jan's," Star answered.

"But I thought we were going to the skate park?" Macaria asked.

"There's something I gotta take care of and it might take a while. Skate park tomorrow?" Star asked.

Macaria blinked. "Yeah. Sure."

"Will you be back before 8?" Angie asked.

"Yeah. Maybe," Star answered.

"What's happening at 8?" Macaria asked.

"Surprise! Your dad's out of jail and now we're having a dinner tonight!" Angie cried, doing jazz hands.

Macaria did not look happy. "...what?"

"I've talked to Star and the both of us agree that you should talk to your father again," Angie said.

"Star!? You too!?" Macaria asked.

"I just don't want you to regret anything," Star said.

"Star, we're from different worlds so you don't get it. Imagine your parents lying to you. They only bought you things so you wouldn't find out their true colors. Then they fucking leave you and get arrested for the bad shit they've been doing. Do you think they deserve to waltz on in back into your life!? My life was perfect when he was gone!" Macaria cried.

"Macaria, he still loves you," Angie said.

"No he doesn't! I don't love him either! He's just saying lies so we can all just shut up!" Macaria cried.

"You're acting childish!" Angie cried.

"I'm not! I know what's best for me! I have my own fucking life plan and he's not a part of it! I'm not like you who gets used by everyone because your so fucking nice!" Macaria cried.

"Life plan!? All you ever go on about is your stupid life plan! Nothing in life ever goes as planned! Did you think I meant to give birth to you!?" Angie cried.

"Oh, so I was an accident!?" Macaria cried.

"You're lucky I didn't get an abortion when I had the chance!" Angie cried.

"I wish you did so I wouldn't have to deal with your bullshit, you fucking bitch!" Macaria yelled before grabbing her skateboard and storming out of the house.

She stomped over to the skate park and started skating to get her mind off of things. Unfortunately, she grew more and more frustrated. She fell off her skateboard when she tried to do the new trick she had learned.

"This is bullshit!" She yelled, throwing her skateboard at a nearby bench. Then, she sat down and looked at her knee. There was a huge cut and it was bleeding.

She suddenly had a strong urge to cry. She wasn't sure if it was because of the cut or what had happened at home. She didn't care and cried anyway. After a while, she forced hereelf to stop.

"I shouldn't be crying. Star's going through something worse. I have to stay strong," she told herself as she wiped her tears.

"Oh, so you're done. Finally. You know, you're an ugly cry-er," she heard someone say.

Macaria looked next to her and saw a girl who looked like a freshman in high school sitting next to her. The girl had chocolate brown hair. Some of it was up in a ponytail. She had chocolate brown eyes and a beauty mark under her right eye. She wore an oversized purple T-shirt which covered the shorts she was wearing and had white Eilas on her feet. There was a black and purple anklet on her left ankel that looked like it was made out of rope.

"Who are you? Why are you talking to me?" Macaria asked.

"I saw the trick you did before you fell and started crying like a baby. Teach me," the girl said.

"Um...not with that attitude," Macaria said.

"You're just a pussy. You didn't even land it. Why am I wasting my time on you?" The girl said, rolling her eyes.

Macaria narrowed her eyes. "Take that back."

"And why should I? Did I hurt your feelings?" The girl asked.

"I don't even know you. Why you talking casually to me? And you're being rude," Macaria said.

"Let's see...I found out ima sociopath a few months ago. I don't see how that's a bad thing. 90% of successful people are sociopaths. I have a high chance of becoming successful than you," the girl said.

Macaria groaned. "Great. Now I'm dealing with a kid who can't feel emotions. You know what? I'm leaving. My day keeps on getting shittier."

"Teach me that trick first," the girl said.

"No," Macaria said, standing up.

The girl hugged Macaria's leg. "Teach me the trick or you ain't going nowhere."

"You're funny. Let go," Macaria said.

"Make me," the girl said.

"I'm not in the fucking mood. Let go," Macaria said.

"I'm also in a bad mood," the girl said.

"If you are then you should understand how I feel," Macaria said before remembering the girl is a sociopath.

"I'm from New York but my mom flew me all the way here so I can meet my dad," the girl said.

"You're dad?" Macaria asked.

"Yeah. He left when I was 4. I don't got that many memories of him but my mom wants me to live with him," the girl answered.

Macaria thought about her dad. "Do you not want to meet him? Because you feel abandoned by him?"

"Feel abandoned by him? Nonononono, you got it wrong. He already abandoned me. And now my mom's abandoning me," the girl answered.

Macaria suddenly felt bad. "I'm...sorry."

"Don't be. You can't do anything about it so you shouldn't be sorry. How about you? Why you in a bad mood?" The girl asked.

"I haven't seen my dad in 10 years. He's finally out of jail and my mom wants us to have a family dinner with him. But...I don't like my dad. He's done so many bad things. I don't want him to come back into my life," Macaria answered.

"That's how it be," the girl said.

Macaria noticed the girl was still hugging her leg but didn't mind. It was soothing. That was when she made up her mind to go to the dinner. She can at least see what he wants.

* * *

While Macaria was with the girl who wouldn't let go of her leg, Star was having a staring contest with Ludo in Jan's garage. Jan had tin foil on his head to prevent Ludo from reading his mind. Why does he think Ludo will read his mind? Because he spent all of spring break working at Santa Monica Pier and watching alien shows and movies.

"So...why're you here...?" Star asked Ludo, breaking the silence.

"So you're human now. Pathetic," Ludo spat out.

Star narrowed his eyes at Ludo. "If you're here to finish the job, get it over with."

"I need your he...he...lll..." Ludo looked like his was constipated.

"Yo, is he gonna lay an egg?" Jan asked Star who shrugged.

Ludo cleared his throat. "Let's start an alliance."

Star and Jan blinked.

"Yes, I was the leader of Immortal. Yes, I worked with Toffee. Yess, I was the one who turned the Zodiacs against you," Ludo said.

"So what makes you think I want to work with you?" Star asked.

"Toffee went against the deal. I didn't even know he was _the _Toffee the Immortal," Ludo answered.

Star and Jan glanced at each other. "What happened?" Jan asked, adjusting his tin foil hat.

"A little after my failed attempt to take the Wand of Mewni for myself, I found a monster wearing a cloak. He said that if I do everything he says, he will give me the Wand of Mewni. So, using his powers, I got the Zodiacs under my control and tasked them with finding the Maßöffner. I also dabbled a little in earthly crime," Ludo explained.

"Wait, so are you actually Immortal's leader?" Jan asked. Ludo noddded.

"Anyway, the Zodiacs have been hunted down one by one. I sent Leo to spy on you to figure out who has been after the Zodiacs and to steal your Maßöffner shards. But, things got waaayyyy out of proportion," Ludo said.

"Yeah, like how you guys captured Macaria," Star said bitterly.

"We just wanted to see if you had a weakness. And you do. Thanks for the information," Ludo said.

Jan had a bunch of other questions which were all about Immortal. The main question was why was Immortal a thing in the first place. However, he decided to wait. It will be a tale for next time.

"Continuing story time, the whole thing at the Wand Receiving Ceremony happened. That was when I learned the guy I had a deal with was Toffee. I ask for the wand back but that lizard man betrayed me. He killed all of my henchmen in front of me. I barely escaped with my life. I had to get to you in order for me to exact my revenge," Ludo explained.

"You saw for yourself. I was stripped of my powers. Wait. If what you wanted the whole time was rhe wand, why didn't you fly off with it? Star asked.

"I needed your powers gone so you wouldn't come after me. Duh," Ludo answered.

"Star is now human boy. What can a lowly human do?" Jan asked.

"The Excalibur," Ludo simply answered.

"The Excalibur? Wait, ain't that the sword King Avalon used?" Jan asked. "King who?" Star asked.

"The Excalibur is Earth's Divine Treasure. The only way to get it is to complete the 12 Labors. But that's only part of it. Each time you complete a labor, you get part of your powers back. By the time all 12 Labors are done, you'll have all of your powers returned to you. All I want is the sword so give me the sword when you're done. That's it," Ludo explained.

"Why do you want the sword?" Star asked.

"I need to give it to someone as a gift. Someone who owes me greatly for all the shit they've done for me. Someone who I know wouldn't dare betray me," Ludo answered.

"Are you still after the Wand of Mewni?" Star asked.

"Of course I am," Ludo answered.

"Yet you want to help me get my powers back?" Star asked.

"I just want Toffee dead, and you're the only one who can do that. After, we can continue fighting over who gets the wand," Ludo answered.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Hold up. The Excalibur is Earth's Divine Treasure, right. I'm an Earthling. Shouldn't I have a say on what happens to the Excalibur? Who are you giving it to?" Jan asked,

"An Earthling who will...put it into great use," Ludo said, slowly smirking.

"Ion trust this guy," Jan said, narrowing his eyes at Toffee.

"What will this Earthling do? Who is this Earthling? Why this Earthling?" Star asked.

"He's the Chosen One, the one who will save the universe," Ludo answered.

Star felt a sting in his chest. He had tried to save the universe but failed. But if Ludo insists that this Earthling has the power to save the universe, then be will accept Ludo's deal.

"What is Toffee doing now?" Jan asked.

"He's taking Demonica over as we speak. He plans to take over the whole entire universe and rule it. So far, he does not know about the power of the Excalibur. We must hurry and get the Excalibur before he finds out and goes after it," Ludo answered.

"Damn, our planet ain't so pathetic after all! Wait, what does the Excalibur do?" Jan asked.

"Only the one who owns a Divine Treasure knows how the Divine Treasure works. Obviously, I don't know how it works but I hear it's very powerful and should not fall into the wrong hands," Ludo answered.

"Last question. Can we trust you?" Star asked.

"I told you everything I know. I have no secrets. You should trust me," Ludo answered.

"If I find out everything you've said is a lie, then you're dead. Even as a human I can kill you," Star said.

"Yeah yeah," Ludo said, rolling his eyes.

"My grandma trusted you monsters. You monsters killed her. It's hard for me to trust you right now," Star said.

"Correction. It was Toffee. He stabbed me in the back too. Don't you dare lump me with that beast," Ludo said.

Tension quickly filled the air.

Jan laughed nervously. "Hahahaha...yeah...uh...it would be nice if you told us how we complete the 12 Labors..."

"There are dimensions that have been long forgotten. Glossaryck should know where they are. Complete each labor in the order the Earth God Hercules completed them," Ludo answered.

Jan groaned. "Ugggg! Do you know how much work it takes just to get him to talk to me!? It could take days!"

"Then get to work. I have a chance to make things right and I'm not about to waste it," Star ordered.

Jan shrunk under Star's gaze. "...damn man. So serious..."

Star cleared his throat. "I gotta go. Call me when Glossaryck's up."

* * *

Later on in the evening, Star, Macaria, and Angie were sitting at Orange Garden, waiting for Rafael Diaz to arrive.

"I'm so happy that you decided to come," Angie told Macaria with a smile.

"I just want to see what he wants. Then I'm out of here," Macaria said, crossing her arms.

"Should I be here? Isn't this a family thing?" Star asked.

"I've told you many times. You are a member of our family now," Angie answered.

Macaria then noticed the same girl who hugged her leg at the park standing with a lady with blonde hair who looked like a model. _That's ironic, _she thought.

The girl and the lady, most likely her mom, started walking towards Macaria's table. "Angie Diaz?" The lady asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" Angie asked.

"Yeimi Diaz. This is my daughter Mariposa," the lady, Yeimi, answered as they sat down.

Macaria blinked. _Why they sitting with us? _She looked at the girl who had hugged her leg, Mariposa. Mariposa simply shrugged.

A few minutes later, the person Macaria was dreading to meet arrived. He sat down on the side Yeimi and Mariposa were sitting.

"Hi, Rafael. It's been a while," Angie said.

Silence.

Angie and Yeimi were glaring at each other.

Macaria and Mariposa were looking at each other in confusion.

And Star was shifting awkwardly in his seat.

It was Rafael who finally broke the long silence.

"This is Angie Diaz, my wife. Then this is Yeimi Diaz, my other wife. Macaria Diaz and Mariposa Diaz are half sisters."

* * *

Now...it's time for...

Dimensional Interviews!

Star: Back for the third season!

Journalist: Yep! Last season too!

Star: Wait. This is the last season?

Journalist: Yep

Star: Aww...I'll actually miss this

Journalist: Suck it up

Star: Damn, so mean...I'm in a vulnerable place right now!

Journalist: Do you still like being the main character?

Star: Not sure anymore

Journalist: How do you think you'll save the universe?

Star: I kill Toffee. He's obviously gonna destroy it

Journalist: What do you plan to do after graduation?

Star: The universe will be destroyed on graduation so I don't know, die or something?

Journalist: What do you think is going to happen next chapter?

Star: A lot of drama *sighs*

Journalist: What is one thing you want to do before you graduate?

Star: Save the universe

Journalist: What do you wish you did differently this chapter?

Star: Not convince Macaria to go to the dinner. Sounds like a lot of drama I gotta deal with

Journalist: Pick anyone from the cast you would go out with

Star: ...airacam...

Journalist: What was your favorite part about season 1?

Star: I don't really gotta favorite part. I just like how things were easier. You know, getting used to Earth and finding the Maßöffner

Journalist: What was your favorite part about season 2?

Star: Winter break

Journalist: What is your favorite part about season 3?

Star: I don't like this season so far, but I like how I now know how to save the universe

Journalist: What do you want to study in college?

Star: I don't think I'll go to a college here on Earth. Besides, the universe is gonna be destroyed soon

Journalist: What's the biggest thing you want to do off your bucket list?

Star: I used to have a bucket list but now I'm focused on saving the universe

Journalist: Do you think you're a likeable person?

Star: No

Journalist: What do you think is going to happen next chapter?

Star: Macaria and Mariposa fight

Journalist: Which Marvel Superhero do you think you're similar to?

Star: Thor

Journalist: Where do you think you would be if you didn't break the Wand of Mewni?

Star: Stuck in the Dominus Cloister, but maybe that's for the best. The universe would be safe

Journalist: Which Zodiac sign do you get along with the most?

Star: Can we not talk about the Zodiacs?

Journalist: Do you think this story will have a happy ending?

Star: No

Journalist: What do you wish you could have changed last season?

Star: Everything that went down during the Wand Receiving Ceremony

Journalist: Do you believe in fate?

Star: Yes. My fate is to destroy the universe

Journalist: Ok, last one, do you think you've learned a lesson?

Star: ...I don't even know anymore

Journalist: I see. Thank you, Star Butterfly, for letting us interview you! That's the end of Dimensional Interviews and don't forget to continue Dimension Hoppers!

* * *

_Next Time On Dimension Hoppers..._

_ Jackson entered Erik Baasc's office with a newfound dose of confidence. "Mr. Baasc, we have to talk."_

_ Erik looked up from the paperwork he was working on. "Yes?"_

_ "Sir, my identity has been discovered so I don't see the point of me continuing to work for you," Jackson said._

_ "I understand what you mean, but do you really think you can just leave?" Erik asked._

_ "Will I have to pay a large amount of money for breaching the contract? Tell me your price," Jackson said._

_ "Poor kid...you really don't know what you signed up for. Don't you know you're supposed to read every detail of a contract?" Erik asked with a chuckle._

_ Jackson rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"_

_ "Kid. You sold your soul to me. That means you work for me for the rest of your life," Erik answered._

_ Jackson started shaking. "...are you serious?"_

_ "But you insist on leaving, so I guess I can't stop you," Erik said, shrugging._

_ Jackson let out a breath of relief. "Thank you, Mr. Baasc!"_

_ Suddenly, he started coughing out blood. He clenched his chest and fell onto the ground. He could feel his heart being ripped out of his chest. He gasped for air and tried his hardest to beg Erik for help. When he managed to look up, he saw Erik slowly tearing a small stack of papers in half with a smile on his face._

_ "This is your contract that I'm ripping. Like I said, you sold your soul to me. You are forced to work for me for the rest of your life. Of course, the only way out is death," Erik said in a soothing voice._

_ Despite the agonizing pain running through his body, Jackson managed to crawl all the way to Erik's feet, leaving a trail of blood. "P-P-Ple-assee," he begged._

_ Erik kicked him in the face and laughed. "Then make sure that demigod prince completes the 12 labors. I am the Chosen One, the rightful owner of the Excalibur! __The end of the universe is coming! I'm going to rule the new universe as the king!"_

_Act 2: trial and error._

* * *

** Writting romance scenes are so awkward.**

** Wassup! It's ya gurl sugarsugarrush! Dammmnnnn it's been a while! Before I start rambling, it's reference time!**

**1.) Eilas- Filas**

**2.) King Avalon- King Arthur**

**3.) Orange Garden- Olive Garden**

** So, yeah, I'm adding in Mariposa Diaz! I don't know if I've mentioned this or not, but I've only watch up to half of the second season of Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil. I been google searching the characters that I haven't really been introduced to. Originally I wasn't gonna put in Mariposa but I decided why not? Maybe I should have watched the episodes she's in before I worked on this chapter but that thought totally slipped my mind. But no worries. Moving on, I'll watch her episodes and figure out her personality.**

** Coronavirus has been going on. Schools will be starting soon. I hope all of y'all are protecting yourselves and others!**

** Bro. Ima senior now. Damn. Hard to imagine. I'm still tryna process it.**

**Speaking of senior year, check out my story Young Dumb Broke High School Kids on Wattpad! My name is Cakemellows (don't ask)! Basically, it's about a girl named Adanna Okorie trying to go through her senior year after the death of her father. Like my shit!**

**Time to close this! Should Ludo be trusted? Will the universe be saved? ****All will be revealed soon! Don't forget to review or leave me a PM! Later, yo!**

**...I hope I don't let anyone down this season...**


End file.
